Die Rache des silbernen Falken
by Barry P
Summary: Sofort nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts verschwindet Harry Potter und bleibt unauffindbar. Diese FF spielt vier Jahre danach. Hermine Granger kann sich mit dem Verschwinden von Harry Potter nicht abfinden und macht sich auf die Suche.
1. Kapitel: Der letzte Versuch

**_Disclaimer: _**_Wie sich wohl jeder mit Verstand denken kann, gehören alle Figuren aus den Harry Potter Büchern Ms. Rowling. Soweit es andere Charaktere geben wird, gehören die halt dann meiner Wenigkeit. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen und - so es denn so sein soll - auch zum Vergnügen der werten Lesergemeinde dieses Forums, die es mir, wenn sie nicht abgeneigt sind, in Form von Kommentaren und Kritik kundtun wird.. _

**__****Überblick**

_Sofort nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts verschwindet Harry Potter und bleibt unauffindbar. Diese FF spielt vier Jahre danach. Die meisten Todesser sind noch auf freiem Fuß, da sie sich entweder weltweit verstecken oder sich durch die lasche Vorgehensweise des Ministeriums freikaufen oder rausreden konnten. _

_In der restlichen Zaubererwelt ist man zum Alltag zurückgekehrt und ignoriert die Existenz der restlichen Todesser. Harry Potter ist zur Legende geworden, die Suche nach ihm wurde eingestellt. 2 Jahre nach dem Verschwinden von Harry Potter wird Harry für tot erklärt. Das immense Erbe der Potters und Blacks, welches das Ministerium sich mit diesem Schachzug einverleiben wollte, wird von den Kobolden Gringotts ohne Angabe von Gründen nicht freigegeben. Der insgesamt vier Sitze im Zaubergamot und dem Schulrat, die dem Oberhaupt der Familien Black und Potter zustehen sind seither verwaist._

_Hermine Granger hat nach dem Schulabschluss studiert und in Rekordzeit promoviert. Sie kann sich mit dem Verschwinden von Harry Potter nicht abfinden und macht sich nach ihrer Promovierung auf die Suche nach ihm und seinem Schicksal._

_Anmerkung: Die FF berücksichtigt Band 7 nicht. Horkruxe sind kein Thema und werden hier nicht eingebaut. Alle Personen die bei JKR in Band 7 sterben sind in dieser FF nicht tot. _

* * *

**Kapitel 1 - Lord Leon H. Martin**

Langsam schritt die junge Frau den steilen Weg ihrem Ziel entgegen. Man sah dem markanten Gesicht die Erschöpfung an, die zu wenig Pausen auf der langen Reise verursacht hatte. Auch ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte nicht vermutet, dass die schlanke Person nicht in das Bild eines normalen Menschen passte. Es gab an der Kleidung keine Anzeichen, dass es sich bei der schönen Frau um eine Hexe handelte. Sie trug eine moderne, bordeauxfarbe Jeans und eine weße, enganliegende Bluse, die Ihre schlanke und doch frauliche Figur betonte. Ihre braunen Haare fielen lockig über Ihren Rücken bis fast zur Tallie.

Ein kurzer Rundblick zeigte ihr eine herrliche Landschaft mit saftigen Wiesen und kleine, verteilte Wäldchen. Neben dem Weg plätscherte munter ein Bächlein, dessen Wasser kühle Erfrischung versprach. Die liebliche Landschaft konnte jedoch nicht verhehlen, dass hier zwar Ruhe, aber auch fast bedrückende Einsamkeit herrschte. Die junge, etwa zwanzigjährige Frau hatte jedoch keinen Blick für die Feineiten der Natur. Nervös nestelte sie ein Pergament aus ihrer Hosentasche, dem man ansah, dass es schon des öfteren gelesen wurde, so zerkinttert, wie es im leichten Wind des Morgens flatterte.

_Sehr geehrte Ms. Kandine,_

_sicherlich wundern Sie sich, ein Schreiben von mir zu erhalten. Wir kennen uns nicht, jedoch sind mir Ihre, doch schon zwei Jahre andauernden Bemühungen, Informationen über mich zu erhalten, keineswegs entgangen. _

_Entgegen meiner Überzeugung bin ich bereit, Ihnen ein kurzes Gespräch zu gewähren. Am 27. Juli, um exakt 8:23 Uhr wird Sie dieses Pergament zu mir bringen. Da mein Wohnsitz umfassend geschützt ist, kann ich es Ihnen nicht ersparen, den Rest des Weges zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Bitte gehen Sie gen Osten bis an den höchsten Punkt der Anhöhe._

_Bitte seien Sie sich darüber im Klaren, dass ich diese Chance nur einmal gewähre, die Wahrheit ist tatsächlich, dass diese Möglichkeit bisher noch keiner Person gewährt wurde. Sollten Sie wider Erwarten nicht erscheinen, wird der Portschlüssel unwiderruflich zerstört._

_L. H. M._

Noch während sie diese Zeilen las, erschien unter der Unterschrift eine weitere Zeile.

_P. S. Das Manor erstreckt sich auf der Anhöhe östlich des Birkenwaldes._

"Ein Fidelius" murmelte die junge Frau und sah auf. Im selben Moment, wie das Pergament in Flammen aufging, veränderte sich ihre Umgebung. Direkt vor Ihr verschwamm die Luft und bildete eine Gartenmauer von stattlicher Höhe, welche komplett mit Efeu und wildem Wein bewachsen war. In der Mauer war ein großes, kunstvoll geschmiedetes Tor eingelassen. Die Ornamente zeigten einen geflügelten Löwen, der, machtvoll das Maul aufreißend, eine imposante Statur hatte.

Durch die Gitter des Tores konnte die Braunhaarige einen weißen Kiesweg und hervorragend gepflegte Blumenrabatte, inmitten eines frisch gemähten Rasens erkennen. Der Kiesweg verschwand über der soeben erchienenen Anhöhe, hinter der nur der First eines roten Daches geschmückt mit einer Fahne zu sehen war. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte die Frau auf der Fahne den selben geflügelten Löwen, wie am Tor. Ein altmodischer Klingelzug hing seitlich neben dem Tor an der hohen Mauer. Die Frau zog an der Kette, worauf Leben in den Tor-Greifen kam und dieser einfach verschwand.

Während die junge Frau wartete, nahmen ihre braunen, ansonsten teilnahmslosen Augen einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. Sie dachte darüber nach, warum sie hier war, wie sie hierhergekommen war und warum sie in wenigen Minuten dem geheimisvollsten Menschen der Zaubererwelt gegenüberstehen würde. Einem Menschen, der mehr Mythos und Aberglaube war, einem Menschen, von dem niemand wusste wie er aussah und den die Öffentlichkeit noch nie gesehen hatte. Weshalb erwartete er gerade sie? Und würde er ihr helfen können, ja, würde er es überhaupt wollen? Sollte Ihre jahrelange Suche nun endlich ein Ende haben – egal wie dieses aussah? Würde sie endlich, endlich erfahren, ob Harry Potter noch lebte und – wenn ja – wo er war? Würde sie je wieder gut machen können, was sie getan hatte? Würde sie die Gelegenheit bekommen zumindest sich zu entschuldigen und sich zu erklären?

#Flashback#

_... Chaos! Das reinste Chaos. Die Schlacht um Hogwarts tobte. Ein Gewitter aus Blitzen raste über die Ländereien. Der Angriff auf Hogwarts kam so überraschend, dass mit Mühe und Not die Schüler in die Kelleräume evakuiert werden konnten. Die Auroren konnten noch nicht da sein, so dass die Lehrer, unterstützt durch die DA, und gedeckt durch die Zinnen und Schlossmauern, gegen die Übermacht nichts ausrichten konnten. Hermine Granger stand im Südflügel am offenen Fenster, ihr Freund Ronald Weasley stand ein Fenster weiter. Sie murmelten Fluch auf Fluch auf die Reihen der Todesser. _

_"Wo ist Harry?" schoss dem braunharigen Mädchen verzweifelt durch den Kopf. Sie hatte ihn seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Er lief an Ron und ihr vorbei als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf Ron's Schoß saß und ihn küsste. Er warf ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und verschwand durch das Portraitloch. Sie wollte aufstehen und ihm folgen, aber Ron hielt sie zurück. "Lass ihn", murmelte er in ihre Haare. Trotz ihres unguten Gefühls im Herzen, blieb sie sitzen. _

_Sie war mit Ron nun schon seit Ende des sechsten Schuljahres zusammen. Er war ein süßer Kerl, der sie stets zum Lachen brachte. OK, oft zofften sie sich aus den nichtigsten Gründen, meist wenn er nicht einsah, dass er seine Hausaufgaben machen sollte oder wenn sie seine manchmal wirklich schlechten Tischmanieren kritisierte. Aber sonst war es schön mit ihm, wenn sie auch die Beziehung noch nicht vertieft hatten. Mehr wie küssen und ein bischen fummeln war bei ihr einfach nicht drin. _

_Als Ron deswegen wieder einmal enttäuscht war, machte sie ihm klar, dass, solange da draußen Krieg war und Harry immer mehr mit dem Drill, der ihn auf den Endkampf vorbereiten sollte, gestresst wurde, sie keinen Nerv dafür hatte. Es fühlte sich für sie einfach nicht richtig an. Hätte sie doch schon damals gewusst, woran es tatsächlich lag. "OK," grummelte Ron, "aber wenn das alles vorbei ist, dann heiraten wir, einverstanden?". "Oh, wie romantisch der Antrag" grinste sie ihn an, "mal sehen, vielleicht". _

_"Hermine!" Sie schrak auf. Ron musste sie schon mehrmals angerufen haben. "Wo ist Harry" schrie er sie an. "Ich weiss es nicht!" schrie sie zurück."Ich habe Ihn seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen!". Ein gleißendes Licht auf dem Schlachtfeld ließ sie verstummen. Der Kampflärm stoppte und es war eine gespenstische Ruhe auf den Ländereien eingekehrt. Hermine sah nach unten und wurde blass. Ganz allein stand Harry vor dem Schloss, die Hände erhoben. Er trug eine schwarze Robe und einen schwarzen Umhang. "TOM RIDDLE!" schrie er in einer Lautstärke, die erkennen ließ, das er den Sonorus benutzt hatte. "Tom, du Feigling! - Lässt Du Deine willenlosen Schoßhündchen wieder mal die Drecksarbeit machen?". Hermine hörte Ron neben sich wimmern. "Nein, er provoziert ihn, was hat er vor? Er hat doch gar keine Chance". _

_"TOM, DU FEIGES HALBBLUT, STELL DICH!" erscholl es von unten._

_"POTTER!" kam es vom Waldrand. "WER HAT DIR DEN GRÖSSENWAHN BEIGEBRACHT? WIE WILLST DU ES MIT DEM MÄCHTIGSTEN ZAUBERER DER WELT AUFNEHMEN? HEUTE WIRST DU STERBEN – UND ALL DIE SCHLAMMBLÜTER UND MUGGELLIEBHABER MIT DIR!" _

_Ein eigenartiges Ziehen in meinem Hinterkopf lenkte Hermine ab doch sie versuchte es zu verdrängen. Das Ziehen wurde stärker, so dass sie scharf die Luft einzog. Dann spürte sie eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf! "..Mine..", "..Hermine.. - kannst du mich hören". "Harry???" dachte sie erschrocken!_

_"Tom, du versteckst dich hinter Deinen Speichelleckern, die nicht einmal wissen dass Du ein Halbblut bist? - DU BIST EIN FEIGLING – UND DAS WILL DER MÄCHTIGSTE ZAUBERER DER WELT SEIN?". "CRUCIO!" scholl es vom Waldesrand zurück, aber Voldemort war zu weit entfernt um zu treffen. Dann ertönte ein Rauschen und Voldemort landete zehn Meter von Harry entfernt. _

_"..ja Mine.." wieder war die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, "..ja, ich bin es.. - keine Panik .. hör mir gut zu.". Sie nickte, obwohl Harry sie natürlich nicht sehen konnte. ".. Trägst Du das Amulett, das ich Dir zum Geburtstag geschenkt habe?..". "Aber ja" erwiderte sie – "..ich sollte es doch immer bei mir tragen..". Sie spürte die Erleichterung die ihn durchlief. "Aber Harry – was tust du – du wirst sterben.." schluchzte sie in Gedanken. _

#Flashback Ende#

"Ms. Kandine – Ms. Kandine!" Eine Stimme riss die junge Dame aus den Gedanken. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, bis sie bemerkte, dass der geflügelte Löwe wieder da war und sie angesprochen hatte. "Sie können bis zum Haus durchgehen. Sie werden erwartet". Der Greif erstarrte wieder in seiner Originalform, das Tor öffnete sich und sie trat hindurch. Während sie zum Haus hinaufschlenderte und die Gartenanlagen bewunderte versank sie wieder in Gedanken.

#Flashback#

_Wieder sah sie auf das Schlachtfeld hinunter, auf welchem die einzige Bewegung von Harry und Voldemort zu verzeichnen war. "Oh nein Tom – DU wirst heute sterben – beenden wir es hier" ging es auf dem Schlachtfeld weiter. "Ich vernichte dich mit der Macht die Du nicht kennst!". Voldemorts Augen leuchteten in intensivem Rot als er schallend lachte._

_"..Mine vertrau mir.. Öffne das Amulett" hörte sie das Wispern in ihren Gedanken. "..Aber Harry, das geht nicht – ich habe es schon so oft versucht". "..Vertrau mir..öffne es.." kam es von Harry. "..Was ist denn drin..?" antwortete sie, während sie das Amulett hervorzog. "..Mine, da drin ist die Macht, die Voldemort nicht kennt .. Es ist meine Liebe, meine Liebe zu Dir..." "..Du hast sie jetzt schon 4 Monate mit Dir herumgetragen.., Mine – ich liebe dich!"._

_In dem Moment als sie das hörte überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Um Harry und Voldemort erschien eine gleißend weiße Kuppel. Die Worte Harrys lösten eine nie gekannte Wärme, ein nie dagewesenes Gefühl in ihrem Herzen aus, das überwältigend war. Das Amulett erwärmte sich in ihrer Hand. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie das Schmuckstück. Eine Spirale roten Lichtes schoss im selben Augenbkick aus dem Amulett. "Oh Harry – ich liebe dich auch" flüsterte sie und wusste aus tiefstem Herzen dass es stimmte. Im selben Moment verband sich die Spirale mit der gleißenden Kuppel, die sich sofort golden färbte. Unzählige Blitze formten sich im Innern der Kuppel, die die beiden Kontrahenten einschloss, und schlugen fortwähren in den entstellten Körper Voldemorts._

_"DAS, RIDDLE" hörte ich Harry schreien, "DAS IST DIE MACHT, DIE DU NICHT KENNST – DIE MACHT DER REINEN LIEBE!"_

_Voldemort schrie! Er sackte auf die Knie und schrie sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Seele aus dem Leib. Qualm stieg auf und Voldemort sank auf den Boden. Mit gebrochenen Augen lag er da. Tot. Ein schwarze Schemen stieg aus seinem Körper auf und wollte die Kuppel verlassen. Der goldene Schild verhinderte das und bei jeder Berührung mit dem Schemen ertönte ein Glockenklang der von der Kuppel auszugehen schien. Harry hob die rechte Hand mit der Handfläche nach aussen. Er murmelte etwas und ein gleißender goldener Strahl traf das schwarze Schemen, was wohl die Seele von Voldemort war. Diese zerplatze und verschwand. Gleichzeitig brach die Kuppel zusammen._

_Eine unglaubliche Erleichterung machte sich in Hermine breit. Noch immer fühlte sie die Wärme der Liebe Harrys und wusste aus tiefstem Herzen dass sie ihn ebenfalls liebte. 'Woher hat er das nur gewusst?' sinnierte sie._

_Die Todesser waren geschockt und versuchten sich den Flüchen der Lehrer zu erwehren. Einer um den anderen disapparierte und plötzlich war das Schlachtfeld leer. Nur ein schwarzer Fleck kündete davon, wo Voldemort gestanden und sein Ende gefunden hatte. _

_Großer Jubel brach aus. Harry hatte es geschafft. Voldemort war vernichtet! Ron kam auf Hermine zugestürzt, riss sie jubelnd in die Arme und küsste sie. "Es ist vorbei! Harry hat es geschaftt!" rief er "Wir haben gesiegt – jetzt können wir heiraten!" Ohne überhaupr seine Worte wahrzunehmen rief sie ein lautes "JA, JA". Im selben Moment fiel ihr Blick über die Schulter Rons auf Harry, der soeben um die Ecke bog und die letzten Worte gehört haben musste. Das Leuchten seiner Augen erlosch. Er stand einige Sekunden da, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand um die Ecke. Hermine riss sich von Ron los und rannte ihm nach. Als sie um die Ecke bog, war er verschwunden. _

_Das war das letzte Mal, dass Hermine Granger Harry James Potter gesehen hatte. _

_Und das war vor 4 Jahren._

#Flashback Ende#

Zwischenzeitlich war die junge Frau auf der Anhöhe angekommen. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Herrenhaus, welches eher von dem Begriff Schloss umschrieben werden sollte. Eingerahmt von zwei Türmen die etwa doppelt so hoch wie das dreigeschossige Gebäude waren, erstrahlte eine kunstvolle Stuckfassade mit goldenen Fresken. Die geschwungene Freitreppe, eingerahmt von 2 goldenen Greifen führte zu einem imposanten Portal aus schwarzem Ebenholz. Die junge Frau betrat die Treppe. Sie schluckte trocken, schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und und betätigte den Klopfer. Sofort danach öffnete sich geräuschlos das Portal. Ein junges Mädchen im Alter von vielleicht 16 Jahren, gekleidet in ein mittelalterliches Dienstbotenkleid, stand vor ihr. "Herzlich willkommen Ms. Kandine – Lord Martin erwartet Sie bereits". Mit einem höflichen Knicks liess Sie die Besucherin eintreten.

TBC


	2. Kapitel: Martin Manor

**Martin Manor**

Die junge Frau war sichtlich erstaunt. Sie stand in einer großen Halle, die magisch hell erleuchtet wurde. Inmitten der Halle führte eine breite, geschwungene Treppe in die oberen Stockwerke. Mehrere Türen an den Wänden erlaubten den Zugang zu weiteren Räumen. Auf der rechten Seite dominierte ein Kamin aus weißem Marmor die Wand. Ihr Blick wurde aber von dem darüberhängenden großen Bild gefesselt. Ein stolzer Hirsch graste friedlich auf einer Waldlichtung. Sie versank in der Idylle des Bildes, bis sie von dem Hausmädchen in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt wurde. "Ms. Kandine, der Lord erwartet sie". Bitte folgen Sie mir doch in den Salon.

Das Hausmädchen öffnete eine Türe auf der linken Seite und bat sie junge Frau hinein. Sie befand sich nun augenscheinlich in einem der Türme. Das Zimmer hatte eine runde Form und war hell erleuchtet. Stilvolle Möbel und ein heller Anstrich sorgten für eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Nervös blickte sich die Braunhaarige um, konnte aber den Hausherr nicht entdecken. Ein großes Bücherregal fesselte Ihre Augmerksamkeit. Sie schritt darauf zu und war erstaunt, klassische Werke der Weltliteratur vorzufinden. Der Besitzer musste ein belesener und weltoffener Mensch sein. Gerade wollte sie einen Gedichtband von Schiller aus dem Regal nehmen als Sie angesprochen wurde.

"Sie sind der erste Besucher dieser Räume, der sich für klassische Literatur interessiert. - In der magischen Welt sind diese nicht sehr populär". Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, etwa in ihrem Alter. Dunkelblondes Haar fiel ihm glatt über die Schultern. Ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht mit einer randlosen Brille vervollständigte einen Eindruck, der so gar nicht mit dem Bild übereinstimmte, den sie sich in den Jahren ihrer Recherche von dem Mann gemacht hatte. Legere, aber eindeutig teure Bekleidung bewiesen subtil, dass sich ihr Gegenüber keine Sorgen um seine Finanzen machen musste.

Ruhig liess ihr Gegenüber die Musterung über sich ergehen. Dann streckte er die Hand aus und stellte sich vor. "Leon Martin, ich bin Ihr Gastgeber." "Nathalie Kandine" bekam er zur Antwort. "Danke dass Sie mich empfangen haben". Er behielt ihre Hand in seiner und führte Sie zu einer Sitzgruppe, auf welcher schon Gebäck und Tee angerichtet waren. Beide ließen sich einander gegenüber nieder. "Tee, Ms. _Kandine_" bot er mit einer eigenartigen Betonung auf ihren Nachnamen an. "Gerne, aber bitte nennen Sie mich Nathalie" erhielt er mit einem Lächeln als Antwort. Auch er lächelte, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine stahlblauen Augen nicht. "Warum sollte ich das tun?". Verwirrt ob dieser Bemerkung schaute sie den Hausherren an.

Mr. Martins Blick wurde noch etwas kälter. "Seit Jahren versuchen Sie in meine Privatsphäre einzudringen. Sie stöbern in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Ecken und machen mir das Leben schwer. Sie sind nur aus zwei Gründen hier. Ich möchte. dass das aufhört und ich möchte wissen warum Sie das so hartnäckig tun". Sein Gegenüber schluckte: "Aber...". "Und noch etwas" unterbrach er sie: "Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich belügt!". Die junge Frau wurde rot und stand auf. Wütend erwiderte sie: "Es stimmt! Ich habe Nachforschungen über Sie angestellt und ja, vielleicht habe ich auch geschnüffelt und das Eine oder Andere herausgefunden. Aber Sie sind und waren einfach die letzte Möglichkeit um meine Nachforschungen noch zu einem glücklichen Abschluss zu führen." Sie hat jetzt Tränen der Wut in den braunen Augen. "Aber ich lasse mich nicht als Lügnerin beschimpfen – auch nicht um diesen Preis!" Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür.

Er stand ebenfalls auf und sah ihr nachdenklich nach bis sie die Tür erreichte. "Auch nicht um den Preis der Wahrheit – Hermine Granger?"

Kreidebleich vor Entsetzen drehte sie sich um. "Woher..?". "Ms Granger, Sie sind seit Jahren der erste fremde Mensch, der dieses Manor betreten darf. Denken Sie nicht, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben mache? Ich schaue mir genau an, wen ich in mein Manor lasse. Ihr Bild war vor vier Jahren in allen Zeitungen. Ein hübsches Gesicht wie das Ihre vergisst man nicht. Schließlich haben unter anderen auch Sie die Zaubererwelt gerettet."

"OK, sie wissen wer ich bin, aber an der Rettung der Zaubererwelt, wie Sie es nennen, hatte ich keinen Anteil". "Nicht?" Er zog skeprisch eine Augenbraue hoch: "Da habe ich andere Informationen." Hermine verzog das Gesicht: "Die sind offensichtlich falsch!". Ihre Gedanken rasen. 'Er kann es nicht wissen. Ich habe es niemandem gesagt, niemandem'. Laut sagte sie: "Es war ein unbekannter Zauber der Voldemort vernichtete, ausgesprochen von Harry Potter – und niemand konnte ihn je fragen was es für einer war".

Ihr Gegenüber schwieg eine Weile. "Weshalb sind Sie hier. Weshalb suchten Sie mich?". Sie ging ein paar Schritte hin und her, blieb dann direkt vor ihm stehen, sah ihm in die Augen und sagte: "Ich suche Harry Potter". Er grinste unverschämt: "Bei mir? Seit vier Jahren sucht die Welt Harry Potter und sie kommen ausgerechnet zu mir?"

"Seit zwei Jahren sucht niemand mehr – sie haben ihn für tot erklärt". Die Bitterkeit in ihren Worten war nicht zu überhören. "Und Sie? - Halten Sie ihn auch für tot". Um Fassung ringend rieb sie ihre Hände. "Nein – er lebt! Ich fühle es!"

"Wie wurde Voldemort vernichtet – sagen Sie es mir". Sein Ton wurde eine Spur kälter. Fragend sah sie ihn an und antwortete nicht. Mr. Martin ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er zog eine Schublade auf und entnahm ein kostbares Etui. Nachdenklich hielt er es in der Hand bevor er es aufklappte und auf den Schreibtisch legte. "Kommen Sie – schauen Sie es sich an". Sie ging die paar Schritte zum Schreibtisch und erstarrte. "Das .. das ist mein Medaillon, das Medaillon, das Harry mir geschenkt hatte... Aber das kann nicht sein!" Sie griff in Ihre Bluse und zog das selbe Medaillon hervor. "Ich habe es seither immer getragen und nie abgelegt. Als er es mir schenkte sagte er: ' Bitte trage es immer bei Dir' – Versprich es mir! Es ist mir sehr wichtig!' Ich hatte es ihm versprochen und seither nicht mehr abgelegt."

"Sie habe meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet!" Immer noch hatte er den kalten Ausdruck in seinen Augen. "Wissen Sie wirklich nicht was den dunklen Lord letztendlich vernichtet hat?" Stumm ging Hermine zurück zu ihrem Sessel und setzte sich. Sie schwieg einige Minuten und sagte dann tonlos: "Unsere Liebe! Unsere Liebe war es, die das vollbracht hat. Ich wusste nichts davon. Er war in meinen Gedanken und sagte mir, dass ich das Medaillon öffnen sollte." Sie begann zu weinen. "Es war als würde eine Tür geöffnet. Ich war noch so jung, woher sollte ich wissen was Liebe ist, wie sie sich anfühlt! Ich war zu dieser Zeit mit einem meiner besten Freunde zusammen. Ich dachte ich liebe ihn! Was für ein Irrtum!"

Sie schluchzte jetzt hemmungslos und presste ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Zwischen den Fingern hindurch sagte sie leise: "Ich öffnete das Medaillon. Eine unglaubliche Wärme, ein unglaubliches Gefühl durchströmte mich. Es war, als ob ein Blinder plötzlich sehen würde. Meine gesamten Gefühle, die ich für Harry empfand, kamen plötzlich in mir hoch. Wie ein stetiger Strom flossen sie in das Medaillon und wurden zu Harry getragen. Ich fühlte mich so unglaublich glücklich. Ich konnte ihn fühlen. Ich spürte seine Liebe zu mir und konnte es nicht erwarten, von ihm in die Arme geschlossen zu werden. Er wusste es! Er wusste was ich für ihn empfand. Woher wusste er es, wenn ich es nicht einmal erkannte?". Verzweiflung zeichnete ihr Gesicht als sie ihn schließlich wieder ansah.

Die Kälte war aus den Augen Mr. Martins verschwunden. Ein eigenartiger Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Er setzte sich ihr wieder gegenüber und sah ihr in die Augen. "Also wussten Sie was Voldemort vernichtet hat?" Sie nickte: "Ja, er hat es Voldemort entgegengeschrien! _'DAS IST DIE MACHT, DIE DU NICHT KENNST – DIE MACHT DER REINEN LIEBE!' _Er hat mir mitgeteilt dass er mich liebt, bevor ich das Medaillon geöffnet habe."

"Können Sie mir helfen Harry zu finden?" flüsterte Sie mit erstickter Stimme. Nachdenklich blickte er sie an. "Ich weiss es nicht. Möglicherweise. Es wird einen Grund geben, warum er nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist. Möglicherweise ist er wirklich tot." "NEIN! - Er lebt! Ich weiss es einfach!" sie schluchzte erneut.

"Warum sollte ich Ihnen helfen?" fragend blickte er sie an. "Ich weiss es nicht – vielleicht aus dem selben Grund, weshalb Sie mich empfangen haben, um mir zuzuhören?" erwiderte sie.

"Wollten Sie nicht heiraten? Warten Sie ... einen Ronald Weasley?". Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an. "Woher wissen Sie das?"

"Nun..." kam die Antwort. "Ich lese auch Zeitung!".

"Nein, " sagte sie, "es war nur ein Kinderscherz. Als ich damals mit Ron zusammen war, hat er einmal gesagt, dass wir, wenn der Krieg zuende ist, heiraten sollten und ich habe lachend zugestimmt." sagte sie bitter. "Es war nur ein Scherz!".

"Sah er das auch so?"

Die Antwort kam prompt: "Oh nein, er ist völlig ausgerastet, als ich seinen Antrag ablehnte. Aber es war zu spät, Harry war schon fort!".

Nachdenklich schaute Mr. Martin sein Gegenüber an, dann nahmen seine Augen wieder den gleichen kalten Ausdruck an: "Ich glaube nicht dass Harry Potter noch lebt und ich denke auch nicht, dass ich Ihnen helfen kann. Sie sollten jetzt nach Hause gehen und sich ausruhen. Finden Sie sich damit ab, dass Harry Potter nicht mehr auftauchen wird."

Wieder gefasst stand Hermine auf. "Danke dass Sie mich empfangen haben und danke für Ihre Zeit." Ihre ganze Haltung drückte Hoffnungslosigkeit aus, als sie sich von dem Hausmädchen zur Tür geleiten ließ.

TBC


	3. Kapitel: Der Falke

_So, es geht weiter. Ich weiss, es ist alles noch ein bischen undurchsichtig, das ist aber auch der Sinn der Sache. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu langatmig, aber irgendwie muss man ja das Kopfkino ein bischen füttern ;-) _

_Da das meine erste FF ist, würde mich der eine oder andere Tipp freuen. Wäre schade für die ganze Arbeit, wenn es nicht gefällt. _

* * *

**Der Falke**

Hermine verließ das Manor und wandte sich wieder den Weg zurück, den sie vor kaum einer Stunde hergekommen war. Als sie sich kurz umwandte, war das Manor verschwunden. Enttäuscht und frustriert ging sie schnellen Schrittes die Anhöhe hinunter.

'Das war's dann wohl. Mensch Hermine, was hast Du Dir nur dabei gedacht', schimpfte sie mit sich selbst. 'Tolle Idee, mit einem falschen Namen da hin zu gehen! Wie stehst Du jetzt da?' Andererseits – sie hatte all Ihre Nachforschungen und Korrespondenz unter dem Namen Nathalie Kandine geführt, ganz einfach, um den noch immer zahlreichen, im versteckten operierenden Todessern aus dem Weg zu gehen. Noch immer gab es Anschläge auf Muggelgeborene und vor allem auf jene, die direkt am Sturz des dunklen Lords beteiligt waren.

Die Todesser hielten sich zwar zurück, seit diese Geheimorganisation Jagd auf sie machte. 'Silberner Falke' grübelte Hermine. 'Wer die wohl waren?' Immer öfter landeten Todesser mehr tot als lebendig im Ministerium und keiner wusste wer sie dahingeschickt hatte.

"Egal!" murmelte Hermine mit resigniertem Tonfall und überlegte, was sie nach diesem Fehlschlag nun tun sollte. "Erst mal nach Hause". Mit diesen Worten zu sich selbst verschwand sie mit einem leisen 'plopp'. Die Landschaft lag wieder ruhig und unberührt in der Vormittagssonne.

Am selben Abend in einem Waldstück im Norden Englands.

Ruhig schien die untergehende Sonne durch das Blätterwerk auf die große Lichtung. Ein halbverfallenes Haus stand am Rande der Lichtung und machte ganz den Eindruck als hätte hier schon jahrelang kein menschliches Wesen mehr hergefunden. Verwitterte Fensterläden hingen schief in den Angeln, nur die geschlossene Tür machte einen solideren Eindruck, als wäre der Zahn der Zeit spurlos an ihr vorüber gegangen. Gestrüpp und Kletterpflanzen überwucherten die Wände.

Ein kurzes Flattern hätte einen stillen Beobachter auf einen Falken aufmerksam gemacht, der sich auf einem stattlichen Baum in der Nähe des Hauses niederliess. Es war ein besonders großes Exemplar seiner Gattung, dessen untypische Merkmale die silbernen Feder an den Flügeln und die, in intensivem Grünton leuchtenden Augen waren. Misstrauisch beäugte das Tier das verfallene Gebäude, ehe es sich erhob und wieder auf dem First des Daches landete.

Völlig ruhig starrte der Vogel in die untergehende Sonne, bis diese hinter dem Horizont verschwand. In der Dämmerung hob sich das Gefieder des Falken kaum von der dunklen Färbung des Daches ab, nur die silbernen Federn schienen mit zunehmender Dunkelheit intensiver zu leuchten.

Plötzlich hob der Vogel ab und landete vor der verschlossenen Türe. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags stand an der Stelle des Falken eine großgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang. Nach einer kurzen Handbewegung und einem geflüsterten "Alohomora" schwang die Türe geräuschlos auf. Ein Schmunzeln umspielte die Lippen der Gestalt, als diese durch die Öffnung hindurchschritt.

Auch im Haus ergab sich das selbe Bild wie das ganze Gebäude. Der Boden war bedeckt mit Staub und einzelnen Holzteilen, die offensichtlich von der Decke heruntergekommen waren. Allerdings zeugten die in den Staub getretenen Fußspuren, dass sich hier durchaus lebende Wesen aufgehalten haben mussten.

Zielstrebig glitt die Gestalt in den hinteren Teil des Raumes und trat an eine offene Falltür im Boden. Mit zielstrebigen schnellen Schritten glitt die Gestalt hinunter, schritt den dunklen Gang entlang bis zu einer Tür, die offensichtlich neueren Datums war als das gesamte restliche Haus.

Die Gestalt griff in den Umhang, zog ein langes Schwert hervor, atmete kurz durch und mit einem ansatzlosen Tritt trat schlug die Türe auf. Zwei schwarzgewandete Gestalten in dem Raum schnellten herum. Bevor diese sich jedoch auch nur ansatzweise zur Wehr setzen konnten, wurde der rechte der beiden mit einem "Stupor" ausser Gefecht gesetzt. Der andere hechtete hinter einen Tisch, den er mit umriss und dahinter Deckung suchte. "Avada Kedavra!" Ein grüner Blitz raste auf den Eindringling zu, der einfach verschwand und hinter seinem Gegner wieder auftauchte. Das Schwert blitzte auf, ein Schrei ertönte und der Schwarzgekleidetete hielt seinen Armstumpf. Die Hand, die immer noch den Zauberstab hielt, lag am Boden.

"Abschaum" murmelte der Schwertkämpfer, nahm eine kleine Figur in Form eines Falken aus seinem Umhang. Dann zog er den Geschockten zu dem wimmernden Verletzten, warf angewidert die Hand mit dem Zauberstab dazu, murmelte "Portus" und warf die Figur auf die Beiden, die sofort verschwanden. Nach einem kurzen Rundblick in dem Versteck verwandelte er sich wieder in den Falken und flog den Gang zurück nach oben. Kurze Zeit später war auch er verschwunden.

Die Lichtung lag wieder still und ruhig da. Keine Anzeichen kündeten von dem, was grade geschehen war.

TBC


	4. Kapitel: Eine Lieferung

**Ministerium Aurorenzentrale**

Frustriert schmiss Remus Lupin eine Pergamentrolle auf seinen ohnehin schon übervollen Schreibtisch. Schon wieder ein Übergriff auf Muggelgeborene. Es gab dieses mal zwar keine Toten, aber die Mutter eines Mädchens, welches grade den ersten Jahrgang in Hogwarts besuchte, wurde mehrmals mit dem Cruciatus gequält. Gerade als ihr Ehemann nach Hause kam, disapparierten die Feiglinge.

Remus nahm zumindest an, dass es mindestens zwei waren. Die Todesser waren nach dem Fall Voldemorts vorsichtiger geworden. Wie schon früher waren sie nur zu mehreren mutig, aber jetzt flüchteten sie schon beim kleinsten Anzeichen, dass sie angegriffen werden konnten.

Das Ministerium war nach dem Sieg über Voldemort zu seiner laxen Haltung gegen die Todesser zurückgekehrt. Wenn es schon mal gelang, einem der Todesser habhaft zu werden, wurde er nach kurzer Haftzeit wieder freigelassen. Meist mangels Beweisen oder entsprechender Fürsprecher. Remus fühlte bei diesen Gedanken wie üblich Wut in sich hochsteigen.

Ein Lichtblick für ihn und die meisten Auroren war nur die immer erfolgreicher werdende Organisation des 'silbernen Falken', wie diese hinter vorgehaltener Hand im Ministerium genannt wurde. Niemand hatte je jemand von dieser Organisation bis jetzt genauer gesehen, geschweige denn jemanden festgenommen oder auch nur gesprochen. Einzig die immer wieder im Ministerioum auftauchenden, gefesselten Todesser zeugten von der Tätigkeit dieser Leute. Insgeheim freute sich Remus Lupin, dass wenigstens jemand effektiv gegen das Todesserpack vorging. Nur durfte er das nicht öffentlich zugeben. Es war schon schwer genug, den Posten in der Aurorenzentrale zu bekommen, da er als Werwolf zu den Halbmenschen zählte.

Der Minister war gar nicht gut auf diese 'Falkken' zu sprechen, was kein Wunder war wenn man bedachte, wie es vor fast genau zwei Jahren bekann. Plötzlich erschien mitten in der Eigangshalle des Ministeriums Antonin Dolohov, gefesselt mit silbernen, magischen Schnüren, aber unverletzt. Er trug Todesserkleidung und an seinen Fesseln hing eine Figur in Form Falken, dessen Flügel mit silbernen Federn verziert waren. Ganz offensichtlich ein Portschlüssel.

Es herrschte helle Aufregung damals, da es eigentlich unmöglich war, mit einem ungenehmigten Portschlüssel die Schutzzauber des Ministeriums zu durchbrechen. Und doch war diese Dolohov hier. Da dieser Todesserkleidung trug, sogar die silberne Maske dabei hatte und auch das dunkle Mal gut sichtbar unter seinem aufgeschlitzten Ärmel trug, war er sofort in das Ministeriumsverlies verfrachtet worden.

Minister Scrimgeour kümmerte sich höchstpersönlich um den Fall und am nächsten Tag war Dolovov wieder ein freier Mann. Remus, Shakleboldt und auch die Leiterin der Strafverfolgungsbehörde, Amelia Bones, wurden nur nebenbei informiert, dass Dolohov glaubhaft gemacht hatte, dass er nie dem dunklen Lord gedient hatte und unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden hätte.

Den Krach, den Amelia Bones danach in Scrimgeours Büro vom Zaun brach hörte man noch in der vier Stockwerke tiefer liegenden Mysteriumsabteilung. Der Minisiter beharrte auf seinem Standpunkt und die vor Wut schäumende Amelia konnte sich tagelang nicht beruhigen.

Eine Woche später wiederholte sich allerdings die Szene. Wieder erschien Dolohov in der Eingangshalle. Diesesmal hatte es ihn allerdings etwas mehr erwischt. Sein schwarzer Umhang qualmte immer noch. An der – auch diesemal wieder vorhandenen - Figur des Falken hing jedoch ein dicker Umschlag, adressiert an Amelia Bones. In dem Umschlag waren verschiedene Schriftstücke, die unwiderlegbar bewiesen, dass Dolohov sehr wohl ein Todesser war. Zwei Phiolen mit Erinnerungen aus einem Denkarium, die eindeutig von Dolohov stammten und zwei widerwärtige Morde zeigten, und ein Kontoauszug, der Zahlungen von Dolohov an hochgestelle Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums belegten, vervollständigten die Angelegenheit.

Dolohov kam nach Askaban und Minister Scrimgeour war gewaltig in Schwierigkeiten. Remus konnte sich bis heute nicht erklären, warum der Zauberergamot nach mehrstündiger Sitzung Scrimgeour nicht aus dem Amt entfernte.

Seither gab es ca. achtzehn 'Lieferungen' von Todessern. Scrimgeour wollte sich keine weitere Blöße mehr geben und liess die angelieferten Todesser grundsätzlich mit Veritaserum befragen, was sie allesamt nach Askaban brachte. Natürlich kieß sichg der Minister vom Tagespropheten entsprechend der Erfolge feiern.

'Immerhin haben diese Falken eine weitaus höhere Erfolgsquote als die Auroren.' sinnierte Remus. 'wer könnte da wohl dahinterstecken? Wer hatte eine solche Rechnung mit den Todessern offen?'

"REMUS !" Shakleboldts Kopf erschien im Kamin und riss den Werwolf aus seinen Gedanken. "Wieder eine Lieferung!"

"Oh - Wieviele diesmal, King?"

"Wieder zwei, einer sieht übel aus," kam die Antwort, "Los, beeil dich!".

Stöhnend stand Remus auf, verließ den Raum und betrat die Eingangshalle. Zwei Männer in Todesserroben lagen auf dem Boden. Der eine war offensichtlich geschockt und ein junger Auror fesselte ihn gerade mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabes. Der andere jammerte und hielt seinen Arm fest, aus welchem Blut in Schüben spritzte. Remus erkannte sofort, dass seine Hand abgetrennt worden war und rief nach einem Ministeriumsheiler.

Schon auf den zweiten Blick sah er die mittlerweile so bekannte Figur des Falken, die diese 'Liefgerungen' immer kennzeichneten. Daneben erkannte er die abgetrennte Hand des Todessers, die eigenartigerweise immer noch den Zauberstab umklammerte. Nachdem der Heiler die Wunde versorgt hatte, wurden die Todesser in die Kerker geführt und eingesperrt, die Zauberstäbe zur Überprüfung in die Mysteriumsabteilung gebracht. Das übliche Vorgehen. Amelia Bones würde sich um die Befragung und das Gerichtsverfahren kümmern. Da sich die 'Falken' noch nie geirrt hatten, würden die beiden Männer wohl nie mehr das Tageslicht erblicken.

"Remus, kommst Du?" Kingsley stand an seiner Bürotüre und wartete. Müde strich Remus über sein Gesicht. Er fühlte sich nicht besonders, in zwei Tagen war Vollmond und das bekam er jetzt schon zu spüren. Die beiden gingen ins Büro und Remus setzte sich vor Kingsleys Schreibtisch, während Kingsley an der Schreibtischkante lehnend stehen blieb.

Ein kurzer Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab verschloss die Tür und legte einen Schallschutzzauber über den Raum. "Und? Hast Du es Dir überlegt? Machst Du mit?" schaute Kingsley den Werwolf fragend an.

TBC


	5. Kapitel: London Hermines Wohnung

**London – Hermines Wohnung**

"Und? - Wie war Dein Trip zu dem großen Unbekannten?" Ginny saß auf dem Sofa der kleinen Wohnung, die Hermine seit ihrer Promovierung vor 2 Jahren gemietet hatte. Ginny Weasley war die einzige, die Hermine in Ihre Recherchen über Harrys Verschwinden eingeweiht hatte. Schon seit 10 Minuten versuchte sie Hermine dazu zu bewegen, sich endlich hinzusetzen und von Ihrer Reise zu erzählen.

Diese allerdings lief nachdenklich hin und her, als ob sie einen schweren Entschluss zu fassen hätte und achtete nicht auf die drängenden Fragen ihrer Freundin.

"Hermine! Hallo! Wie heisst der Planet wo Du jetzt bist und ist es schön da?" Überrascht blieb die Braunhaarige stehen und sah aus, als hätte sie jetzt erst bemerkt, dass ihre beste Freundin zu Besuch gekommen war.

"Ach Ginny, ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube ich habe mich da in etwas verrannt." Sie setzte sich mit betrübtem Blick ihrer Freundin gegenüber. "Langsam glaube ich, dass wir Harry wirklich verloren haben."

Überrascht sah Ginny in ihre Augen. "Was macht Dich so sicher? Was hast Du herausgefunden?".

"Eben – nichts. Ich bin den Anweisungen in dem Brief gefolgt und landete im Nirgendwo. An dem Ort, der in dem Brief stand, fand ich ein Herrenhaus, ja fast ein Schloss, das mit dem Fidelius geschützt war. Der mysteriöse Fremde stellte sich als Leon H. Martin vor. Komischerweise gab es eine Hausangestellte, die mich in Empfang nahm. Ich kenne keine Zaubererfamilie, die sich Muggel statt Hauselfen als Personal hält."

"Na ja, das dürfte Dir ja wohl zupass kommen." grinste Ginny. Hermine warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.

"Der Mann empfing mich in einem Salon."

"Wie sah er denn aus?"

Hermine überlegte kurz: "Eigentlich ganz attraktiv. Schulterlanges dunkelblondes Haar, schöne Gesichtszüge, randlose Brille und blaue Augen. Er schien mir ziemlich jung zu sein für das was er darstellt. Er war etwa einen Kopf grösser als ich und schlank. Er trug teure Kleidung, die aber den muskulösen Körper kaum verheimlichen konnten. Er schien etwa in unserem Alter, vielleicht etwas älter als Du und ich. Aber das schlimmste ist, er sagte mir auf den Kopf zu, dass ich eine Lügnerin wäre und dass ich Hermine Granger heissen würde. Kannst Du Dir vorstellen wie ich mich gefühlt habe? Ich habe gleich gesagt, dass ich mit einer zweiten Identität nicht durchkomme!" Hermine schien wütend auf sich selbst zu sein.

"Wie, er wusste wer Du wirklich bist? Woher?" erwiderte Ginny erstaunt.

"Ja! Er sagte es mir auf den Kopf zu! Ich wollte vor Scham schon wieder verschwinden, als er mich im letzten Moment zurückhielt. Er sagte, dass ich wegen meiner Mithilfe bei der Vernichtung Voldemorts durch alle Zeitungen ging und er mich daran erkannt hatte. Dann wollte er wissen wie der dunkle Lord vernichtet wurde."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn: "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Du in der Zeitung mit der Vernichtung des dunklen Lords mehr in Verbindung gebracht wurdest als alle anderen. Es war doch Harry, der die goldene Kuppel beschworen hatte. Keiner weiss bisher wie und was er genau gemacht hat."

Hermine sah betreten zu Boden. Sie rang die Hände, als ob sie sich durchringen müsste, mehr preiszugeben. Schließlich fasste sie einen Entschluss. "Doch. Ich weiss es zumindest teilweise. Und es hatte wirklich mit mir zu tun."

Ginnys geschockten Blick ignorierte sie. "Das ist jetzt aber nicht wahr. Du weisst um das grösste Rätsel der neueren Geschichte und hast es niemandem erzählt?"

"Das ist es ja gerade!" erwiderte Hermine, "Es weiss niemand ausser Harry und mir. Und Harry ist nicht mehr da! Trotzdem spricht mich dieser mysteriöse Mr. Martin darauf an, als ob er genau wüsste was damals geschehen war. Er MUSS Harry zumindest danach einmal gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen haben. Aber er weigert sich mir zu helfen!"

Ginny konnte es nicht fassen. So viele Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. 'Hermine wusste um den Zauber? Hatte sie sogar geholfen? Wer war dieser mysteriöse Fremde und woher wusste er von der möglichen Beteiligung Hermines? Und – verdammt nochmal - woher kannte er Hermine, wenn sie doch gar nicht in der Presse derart herausgehoben wurde wie der Fremde das als offensichtliche Ausrede dargestellt hatte?'

Ginny stand auf, setzte sich neben die mittlerweile völlig aufgelöste Hermine und umarmte sie. "Sht... nur ruhig. Beruhige Dich erst mal. Das sind doch nach langer Zeit wieder mal ein paar Anhaltspunkte."

Ginny liess Hermine Zeit die Fassung wieder zurückzugewinnen. Nach einigen Minuten lehnte Hermine sich zurück. "Er hat gesagt, dass er auch denkt dass Harry tot ist und dass er mir nicht helfen kann."

"Nun..." Ginny machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Ich sehe das etwas anders. Da ist mir zuviel Ungereimtes dabei. Würde es Dir was ausmachen, mir die ganze Begegnung von Anfang an zu erzählen? Und bitte lass nichts aus, irgendwas stimmt da nicht."

Und Hermine erzählte so detailgetreu wie möglich ihren Ausflug. Sie erzählte auch, wie sie in die Vernichtung Voldemorts eingebunden war, nicht ohne Ginny zur Verschwiegenheit zu verpflichten.

Ginny hing die ganze Zeit förmlich an den Lippen Hermines und wurde immer nachdenklicher. Als Hermine geendet hatte schwiegen beide einige Minuten und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Schließlich brach Ginny das Schweigen. "Fassen wir doch einmal zusammen: Vor zwei Jahren bist Du auf Hinweise gestoßen, dass eine graue Eminenz exisitieren muss, die geschäftlich und politisch im Hintergrund Fäden zieht. Deine Recherchen haben ergeben, das a) der Mann über große – und ich meine wirklich große - Geldmittel verfügt, b) diese Geldmittel einsetzt um 'gutes' zu tun, wie Waisenhäuser für die Opfer des Krieges zu bauen, Familien, die ihren Ernährer durch die Todesser verloren haben zu unterstützen und so weiter und so weiter. Dann erfährst Du, dass niemand diese Person kennt und beginnst die Zahlungswege zu überprüfen, weil Du vermutest, dass jemand mit so viel Einfluss evtl. etwas über Harry weiss."

"Ja," unterbricht sie Hermine, "weil alle Projekte die diese 'graue Eminenz', wie Du sie mit Recht betitelst, vorantreibt, für die Opfer dieses Krieges waren. Es erinnerte mich irgendwie an Harry!"

"Ja, ja, soweit waren wir schon. Aber weiter. Die ganzen Recherchen machst Du unter falschem Namen. Nachdem Du fast soweit bist, dessen Identität herauszufinden, erhältst Du diesen mysteriösen Brief. Und wie sich herausstellt, weiss der unbekannte Wohltäter sehr genau, wer Du wirklich bist. Er weiss sogar ziemlich genau Bescheid, was in jener Nacht geschah als Voldemort vernichtet wurde. Und das, obwohl es nur zwei Menschen auf dieser Welt wissen können, Du und Harry. Er hat sogar das Gegenstück zu Deinem Medaillon. Da ist doch etwas faul!"

"OK, möglicherweise hast Du recht. Aber dieser Lord Martin hat doch gesagt, dass er mir nicht helfen kann. Dass er auch glaubt, dass Harry tot ist." Frustriert schmiss Hermine ihr Taschentuch in die Ecke.

"Lord? Dieser Mr. Martin ist ein Lord?" Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch, die einem gewissen Snape alle Ehre gemacht hätte. "Davon hast Du eben aber nichts erzählt."

"Hab ich vergessen." erwiderte Hermine. "Das Mädchen hat ihn so genannt. Ist doch nicht so wichtig."

"Doch! Das ist es! Niemand nennt jemanden einen Lord, der keiner ist, mal abgesehen von dem Irren, den Harry über die Klinge springen ließ. Ein Lord hat beispielsweise mindestens einen Sitz im Zaubergamot. Es gibt in England gerade mal 26 Familien, deren Familienoberhaupt als Lord betitelt werden darf."

Hermine hob erstaunt den Kopf. "Das wusste ich nicht. Warum habe ich darüber noch nichts gelesen? Ich muss sofort in die Bibliothek!"

Ginny grinste. "Da ist ja die alte Hermine wieder!" was ihr einen giftigen Blick der Braunhaarigen einbrachte. "Viel wirst Du da aber nicht finden. Ich bring Dir aus dem Ministerium eine Liste der Lords mit. Dann können wir das überprüfen. Und so lange lassen wir das Thema ruhen."

"Ja," murmelte Hermine, "vielleicht hast Du recht. Ich werde mich wohl an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen, dass Harry wirklich weg ist."

"Wobei wir beim nächsten Thema wären" schmunzelte Ginny. "Wie wäre es denn, wenn Du wieder anfangen würdest zu leben?".

Hermine sah ihre Freundin verwundert an. "Leben? Was meinst Du damit? Ginny, ich bin nicht tot!"

Ginny grinste: "Doch, gesellschaftlich schon. Wann warst Du zum letzten mal aus und hast einem schnuckeligen Mann die Hormone durcheinander gebracht?"

"Ach Ginny, fang doch nicht schon wieder damit an. Ich mag nicht."

"Hermine – bitte! Du kannst nicht ewig Harry nachtrauern. Du hattest nicht mal was mit ihm, Du warst zu der Zeit Ron's Freundin."

Hermine seufzte: "Ja, ich weiss. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal hier raus."

Ginny strahlte: "Wusste ich's doch! Pass auf. Am Wochenende bin ich zu einer Party eines Kollegen eingeladen. Er freut sich sicher, wenn ich eine Freundin mitbringe. Auf seinen Partys ist meist Männerüberschuss und er ist immer erfreut, wenn er das Geschlechtergleichgewicht etwas ausbalancieren kann. Komm doch mit. Einfach amüsieren. Vielleicht läuft Dir dich noch Dein Traummann über den Weg und Du kriegst noch ein bischen Bettgymnastik serviert."

Hermine blieb skeptisch, war sie doch seit Hogwarts auf keiner Party mehr gewesen. Zu sehr hatte sie sich auf ihr Studium und die Suche nach Harry konzentriert. Vielleicht würde es ihr ja gut tun, wer weiss. Und die Hoffnung, Harry zu finden, hatte sie schon fast aufgegeben.

"OK, " erlöste Hermine ihre Freundin. "Ein bischen ausgehen und tanzen ist bestimmt nicht schlecht." 'Wenn ich überhaupt noch tanzen kann' dachte sie bei sich. So verabredeten sie sich aufs Wochende. Ginny würde sie abholen, wohl auch mit dem Hintergedanken, dass Hermine nicht plötzlich ihre Meinung änderte und zu Hause blieb.

TBC


	6. Kapitel: Der Entschluss

_So, weiter geht's. Tipp: Ihr müsst ein bischen aufpassen, was die Zeitfolge der Geschichte angeht. Die Kapitel spielen teilweise parallel, was verwirrend sein kann. Vielleicht vorhergehende Kapitel kurz anlesen. List man an einem Stück ist es eigentlich klar, aber da ja immer einige Zeit zwischen den Postings liegt wird es halt schwieriger._

**Hermine Potter** (was ein netter Nick ;- ) Danke, yepp, ist auch mein Lieblingspairing

**EricKaY:**Dein Wunsch ist verständlich, aber versprechen kann ich leider nichts, wenn es auch weh tut... g Hermine wartet jetzt schon vier Jahre...

**Kapitel 6 - Der Entschluss **

**Martin Manor - Salon**

Nachdem sich die Türe hinter Hermine geschlossen hatte, stand Leon Martin noch lange am Fenster. Er sah der schlanken Gestalt nach, wie sie langsam den Weg zum Tor nahm und hinter der Anhöhe verschwand.

Nachdenklich ging er zur Bar, schenkte sich einen Feuerwhisky ein und setzte sich auf den Platz, auf welchem Hermine ihre Tränen vergossen hatte. Ihr feiner Duft hing noch immer im Raum. Er nahm einige Schlucke aus dem Glas und verzog das Gesicht. Er trank selten Alkohol, aber nach diesem Gespräch dachte er, dass es eine gute Idee wäre.

'Sie ist noch schöner geworden', dachte er bei sich. Obwohl er einige Tage Zeit hatte, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass er Dr. Hermine Granger persönlich treffen würde, war es doch ein kleiner Schock für ihn, als sie dann tatsächlich vor ihm stand. Typischerweise hatte sie zuerst das Bücherregal in Augenschein genommen. Wie sagte sie doch einmal, damals in ihrem fünften Jahr: "Sage mir was du liest und ich sage dir wer du bist".

'Nun – in diesem Falle hat es ihr nicht geholfen.' sinnierte er mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln. Die schlaue Hermine Granger hatte nicht hinter seine Fassade sehen können.

Dass sie allerdings überhaupt hinter seine Tätigkeiten gekommen war oder zumindest sehr dicht daran, grenzte schon an ein Wunder. So viel Wert hatte er auf die Verschleierungen seiner Projekte gelegt. Wenn man allerdings 200 Waisenhäuser im Land aufbaute, etwa 4.000 Familien – gleich ob Muggel oder Muggelgeborene – unterstützte, deren Gemeinsamkeit war, dass sie alle Opfer des sinnlosen Krieges waren, den ein einziger Irrer angezettelt hatte...' Leon ballte die Fäuste und wie immer, wenn er über jene Zeit nachdachte, spürte er den Zorn in ihm hochwallen.

Machtvolle Energie durchzog den Raum, ehe er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigte. "Zeit zum Energie loswerden", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung schob sich das Regal, in welchem Hermine so interessiert die Klassiker der Literatur bewundert hatte, zur Seite und gab eine kunstvoll verzierte Tür frei. Leon schritt hindurch und gelangte in einen Teil des Hauses, der kaum gegensätzlicher sein konnte, wie der Rest des Schlosses.

Kahle Wände aus grob gehauenem Fels, zahlreiche Türen, teilweise bewehrt mit Gittern und rauchlose Fackeln zeichneten ein düsteres Bild. Die Räumlichkeit musste Jahrhunderte alt sein. Leon schritt bis ans Ende des weiten Saales, den er betreten hatte, öffnete eine der Türen und betrat einen Raum, der sich als Trainingssaal entpuppte.

Zahlreiche Schwerter, ein Dreizack, mehrere Morgensterne und einige Rüstungen, ja sogar alte Vorderlader-Gewehre und Pistolen hingen an der Wand. Leon würdigte die mittelalterlichen Waffen keines Blickes sondern trat auf die am Boden liegenden Matten.

Er entledigte sich seiner Kleidung bis auf die Boxershorts. Ein durchtrainierter Körper kam zum Vorschein. Kein Gramm Fett sass an den kräftigen Muskeln. Er schloss die Augen und begann mit seiner Meditation. Nachdem vollkommene Ruhe in seinem Innersten herrschte, begann er mit komplizierten Bewegungen. Es schien in sichtlich zu entspannen, denn seine Gesichtszüge wurden weicher und er atmete trotz der anstrengenden Tätigkeit völlig ruhig.

Ganz in seiner Meditation versunken, kamen ihm die Bilder von Hermines Besuch wieder ins Bewusstsein. Er fragte sich, was er mit ihr tun sollte. Er traute ihr zu, dass sie irgendwann völlig hinter seine Tarnung blicken könnte. Er kannte ihre Sturheit und Zielstrebigkeit aus früheren Jahren. Allein ihr Kombinationsvermögen, ihre Hartnäckigkeit und ihre überragende Intelligenz hatten es ihr ermöglicht, so dicht an ihn heranzukommen. Das hatte in all den weder das Ministerium mit seinen Auroren noch das IVZ und schon gar nicht die Presse gekonnt. Aber ihr ganz alleine war es fast gelungen.

Er dachte an die Hogwartszeit zurück. Schon immer hatte war jedes Geheimnis für sie eine Herausforderung. Ihr wacher Geist hatte sich selten täuschen lassen. Ok, dass sie eine Beziehung mit Ron Weasley einging, hatte viele erstaunt. Schließlich war er absolut unter ihrem Level.

Mit einem Seufzer stellte er sein Training ein. Eine gewisse untypische Traurigkeit hatte ihn erfasst. 'Hat schon weh getan damals. Allerdings hatte er ja selbst nichts unternommen. 'Na ja fast nichts...' dachte er mit einem schmunzeln.

Er rief sich zur Ordnung um sich wieder seinem eigentlichen Thema zuzuwenden.

'Soll ich ihr vielleicht doch helfen?' grübelte er nach. Aber dazu müsste er vieles von seiner Tarnung aufgeben. Was hätte das für Konsequenzen? War sie vertrauenswürdig? 'Idiot' schalt er sich selbst. 'Selbstverständlich ist sie das! - Die grössere Frage ist doch wohl, ob du selbst damit umgehen kannst'. Und dann war da noch die andere Sache, die er im Verborgenen betrieb. Davon durfte sie nie was erfahren, zumindest nicht, vor er ihre Einstellung zu gewissen Dingen überprüft hatte!

Nach längerem Nachdenken fasste er einen Entschluss: 'Ich werde ihr helfen!' Sehr subtil zwar und langsam Schritt für Schritt, aber er hatte schon einige Ideen. Er musste einen Flohnetz-Anruf tätigen!

'Es wird Zeit für Dich Harry Potter!'

Eine Aktion stand allerdings heute abend noch aus, die er zuvor zu erledigen hatte. Zu viel Zeit hatte er investiert um diese Gelegenheit sausen zu lassen.

Er betrat die nebenan liegende Dusche, reinigte sich vom Schweiss der Trainingsstunde. Dann ging er in einen weiteren Raum und zog sich um. Durch eine verdeckte Tür verließ er das Manor und disapparierte.

TBC


	7. Kapitel: Gespräche um Mitternacht

**Kapitel 7 - Gespräche um Mitternacht**

Kurz vor Mitternacht betrat Leon Martin seinen Trainingsraum und ging geradewegs ins Badezimmer. Er zog ein blutiges Schwert aus seiner Robe und murmelte einen Reinigungszauber. Er legte die nun saubere Waffe auf einen kunstvoll geschmiedeten Halter in Form eines Greifen. Blaues Licht leuchtete kurz auf und das Schwert mitsamt dem Halter verschwand.

Leon entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und stieg unter die Dusche. 'Nun – das ging heute schnell und einfach. sinnierte erin Gedanken. 'Schwieriger ist eher das Auffinden dieser Todesserbrut und das Sammeln der hieb- und stichfesten Beweise'. Er wünschte sich, er hätte jemanden an seiner Seite, der ihm die vielen logistischen Probleme seines Doppellebens abnehmen könnte. Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Hermine Granger, die sicherlich genau für eine solche Aufgabe beste Voraussetzungen mitbringen würde. Dies brachte ihn wieder darauf, dass er ja noch einen Flohnetzwerkanruf tätigen wollte.

Er stellte das Wasser ab, sprach einen Trockenzauber, kleidete sich an und trat aus dem dampfenden Badezimmer. Er verliess die Trainingsräume und eilte zur Eingangshalle. "Incendio!". In dem marmorverkleideten Kamin entfachte ein Feuer. Er nahm eine Prise Flohpulver aus der Schale auf dem Kaminsims, streute dieses in das Feuer und sprach in die nun grünen Flammen: "Draco Malfoy – Malfoy Manor".

Fast sofort kam die Antwort: "Leon – was gibt's?"

"Oh, Du bist tatsächlich noch wach?" erhielt er zur Antwort.

"Du weisst, ich als reicher, arroganter Schnösel, kann mir aussuchen, wann ich schlafe und wann nicht. Komm doch rüber, ich bin alleine."

Leon musste schmunzeln, als er über die Worte des jüngsten Malfoy-Sprösslings nachdachte. Aus dem arroganten Fast-Todesser war seit dem Verschwinden seines Vaters ein ganz umgänglicher Mensch geworden. Er kümmerte sich liebevoll um seine Mutter, die schwer unter ihrem Mann Lucius zu leiden gehabt hatte. Es dauerte damals Monate, Narcissa von den Nachwirkungen zahlreicher Cruciatus und willensbrechenden Tränken zu befreien.

In dieser Zeit machte er eine Wandlung durch, die sein ganzes Weltbild veränderte. Er war zwar manchmal immer noch der arrogante, hochnäsige Widerling, aber auch ein absolut verlässlicher und verschwiegener Partner für Leon.

Leon hatte vollstes Vertrauen in Malfoy und dieser war auch der einzige Mensch, der über sämtliche Vorgänge in Leons Leben Bescheid wusste. Für die vielfältigen Aktionen Leons war Draco Malfoy unerlässlich, die er auch mitplante.

"Ok, ich komme rüber!" sprach Leon und trat in die grünen Flammen. "Malfoy Manor!"

Er trat aus dem Kamin in den Salon der Malfoys. Die beiden jungen Männer begrüssten sich freundlich und setzten sich in einer gemütlichen Sitzecke einander gegenüber. Mit einem Plopp erschien ein Hauself. "Master Martin, Sir – schön sie zu sehen, Sir"

Leon musste grinsen ob dem Enthusiasmus des Elfen. "Hallo Patrick, bringst Du mir ein Glas Wein".

"Natürlich Lord Martin, Sir!" Der Hauself schnippte mit den Fingern, ein Glas erschien auf dem Tisch und der Elf verschwand.

"Schiess los, was hast Du auf dem Herzen, was nicht bis morgen warten kann?".

Leon überlegte kurz, wie er anfangen sollte. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. "Ich hatte heute morgen, oder besser gesagt gestern morgen", sagte er mir einem Blick zur Uhr, "Besuch bei mir zuhause!"

Draco schrak aus seiner gemütlichen Sitzhaltung auf. "Bei Dir zuhause? Ist der Fidelius nicht in Ordnung?"

Leon winkte ab. "Keine Sorge. Da ist alles in Ordnung! Nein, die Dame kam auf eine Einladung von mir!".

Draco hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. "Eine Dame? Hast Du Deine sexuellen Bedürfnisse wiederentdeckt?" fragte er in blasiertem Tonfall, grinste aber dann.

"Idiot," fauchte Leon, "damit hatte das nichts zu tun. - Nein, die Dame hiess Nathalie Kandine."

Jetzt entgleisten die aristokratischen Gesichtszüge Dracos doch. "Die Schnüfflerin? - Bist Du verrückt geworden?"

Leon lachte: "Nein – ich habe nämlich herausgefunden, dass diese angebliche Nathalie Kandine ganz anders heisst, was ein völlig anderes Licht auf ihre Motivation warf. Deshalb habe ich sie eingeladen."

Draco dachte einen Augenblick nach. "Das muss ja dann in Wirklichkeit eine ganz besonders interessante Person sein, wenn Du Dein selbst auferlegtes 'Besucher-Empfangs-Verbot' durchbrichst."

"Halt Dich fest," warnte Leon, "es war Hermine Granger!".

"Die Granger? Das Schlammb...", ein warnender Blick liess ihn sich selbst unterbrechen.

"Sorry, manchmal geht der Hippogreif halt immer noch mit mir durch."

"Eher der Troll!" knurrte Leon, "aber weiter. Sie wollte wissen ob ich Informationen über Harry Potter hätte."

Das selbstgefällige Grinsen auf Draco's Gesicht wich einem Ausdruck der Verwunderung. "Wie kommt sie darauf, dass Du etwas wissen könntest?"

"Das ist es ja, keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall vermute ich, dass sie herausgefunden hat wer hinter W.H.O. steckt."

"Und, wie ging das Gespräch aus?"

"Ich habe ihr gesagt dass ich keine Ahnung habe wo Potter ist und dass ich denke, dass er nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt." meinte Leon mit einem Anflug von Missbilligung.

"Und? hat sie gemerkt dass Du lügst?"

"Ich habe nicht gelogen, nur ein bischen die Warheit verdreht."

"Komm jetzt, spuck's aus, damit ist die Sache für Dich doch nicht abgeschlossen oder? Deshalb bist Du doch hier. Was hast Du vor?".

Leon huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht. "Ich bin hier, weil ich Dich bitten möchte, einige Zeit für mich die W.H.O. im Auge zu behalten. Im Moment läuft sie von alleine. Wir haben fast alle bedürftigen Familien ausfindig gemacht. Das Ausbildungsprogramm läuft hervorragend und bedarf keiner Überwachung im Moment."

"Was ist mit dem Falken? Willst Du das auch ruhen lassen? Das sieht Dir aber nicht ähnlich." Draco runzelte die Stirn.

Leon schmunzelte: "Keine Angst, da wirst Du mich nicht vertreten müssen. Als ob Du das könntest."

Er ignorierte den giftigen Blick des Blonden und fuhr fort: "Nein. Die Aktion heute war die letzte die wir abschließen konnten. Solange wir keine weiteren Beweise in Händen halten, solange tritt der Falke nicht in Aktion. Ich werde die Recherchen weiterführen. Sobald Du von unseren Externen was Neues hörst, kannst Du mich ja auf dem üblichen Weg benachrichtigen."

"Und was hast Du jetzt vor? Wirst Du versuchen den 'Jungen-der-lebt-und-doch-tot-ist' hervorzulocken?" Ein breites Grinsen zierte das blasse Gesicht des Blonden.

"Erst Mal werde ich versuchen herauszufinden, wie stabil die politische Lage ist. Das Ministerium ist immer noch ein Haufen korrupter Scheisse. Es interessiert mich, ob es Bestrebungen innerhalb der Bevölkerung gibt, diese Misstände auszuräumen.

Ich habe mich zu sehr auf die Todesserjagd gestürzt und ganz vergessen, dass politischer Einfluss das beste Versteck ist. Ich schaue mal, inwieweit Hermine Granger in der Lage ist, mich dabei zu unterstützen, wenn ich ihr dafür bei ihrem Anliegen helfe."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Bist Du Dir sicher, dass Du das durchstehen kannst? Immerhin reden wir hier von der Granger, die intelligenteste Hexe, die Hogwarts seit der Gründung gesehen hat. Sie hat innerhalb von zwei Jahren in zwei Berufen den Doktor gemacht." fragte er besorgt.

Leon lachte: "Und sie hat einen tollen rechten Haken, wie Du ja in deinem vierten Schuljahr feststellen durftest. Ich glaube, Hermine würde vor Röte der Kopf platzen, wenn Sie gehört hätte, was Du eben gesagt hast.

Aber im Ernst, ich denke ich werde es darauf ankommen lassen. Ich halte Ms. Granger für vertrauenswürdig und wenn es tatsächlich so kommt, werde ich ihr sagen, wo Harry Potter ist."

Beide Männer schwiegen kurz, dann hob Draco den Kopf. "Wenn Du schon nach London gehst, ich hätte da noch was. Die Analyseabteilung hat einige merkwürdige Parallelen festgestellt. Sie vermuten die führende Zelle in London und wollen einige Anhaltspunkte abgeklärt haben."

Leon musterte Dracos Gesichtsausdruck. "Dein Vater?"

"NENN IHN NICHT SO! Er ist vielleicht mein Erzeuger, aber als Vater werde ich ihn nie bezeichnen. Und JA, es scheint so als wäre er dabei. Ich gebe die hier die Akten mit, vielleicht kannst Du in London was herausfinden. Melde Dich wenn Du was weisst. Wirst Du Dich tarnen?"

Nachdenklich antwortete Leon: "Nun – ich denke nicht. Niemand kennt mich oder weiss wer ich bin. Leon H. Martin ist kein Begriff in der Zaubererwelt. Folglich habe ich keine Befürchtungen vorerst. Ausserdem muss ich Ms. Granger erklären, dass ich meine Meinung geändert habe."

"Na dann, dann wünsch ich Dir viel Erfolg. Halte mich bitte auf dem Laufenden. Pass auf Dich auf und pass auch auf Harry Potter auf." Mit einem Schmunzeln geleitete er Leon zum Kamin, der kurz darauf in dem grünen Feuer verschwand.

In Martin Manor ging Leon zielstrebig in seine Wohnräume und betätigte einen Klingelzug.

"Lord Martin?"

"Guten Abend Cäcilia, tut mir leid, dass ich Dich heute Nacht noch stören muss. Bitte packe mir alles zusammen, was ich für einen längeren Aufenthalt in London brauche. Rufe bitte das Hilton an und reserviere die Master Suite auf unbestimmte Zeit auf den Namen Lord Martin."

Verblüfft schaute Cäcilia ihren Arbeitgeber an. Noch nie war der Lord unter seinem richtigen Namen verreist und noch nie hatte er derart luxeriöse Räumlichkeiten gebucht. Im Gegenteil. "Sir?"

"Ja Cäcilia, Du hast richtig gehört. Diesmal reise ich hochoffiziell und muss auch entsprechend repräsentativ wohnen. Es wird Zeit, dass Lord Martin aus der Versenkung auftaucht."

Er hatte ein böses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

TBC


	8. Kapitel: Hilton Hotel, Main Street

**Hermine Potter, Cynestra, erde, Alter Muggel**: Vielen Dank für Eure aufmunternden Reviews.**  
**Was die Länge der Kapitel angeht, wird sie wohl so bleiben immer zwichen 800 und 1500 Worten. Je nach Szene. Abgeschlossene Szene 1 Kapitel. Mal länger, mal kürzer.

So, weiter gehts. Hoffe es gefällt :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 8 - Hilton Hotel, Main Street**

Am Nachmittag des folgenden Tages betrat Lord Leon H. Martin die magische Rezeption des Hilton Hotels. Das Hilton in London war das einzige Luxushotel, welches einen eigenen abgetrennten Teil für die magischen Gäste zu Verfügung hatte.

Wie es sich für ein Luxushotel gehörte, waren in diesem Teil alle Annehmlichkeiten für die größtenteils hochgestellten Gäste bereitgestellt. Ein Dutzend Kamine, versehen mit allen erdenklichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die nur noch mit denen bei Gringotts vergleichbar waren, und – wie Leon schmunzelnd feststellte - versehen mit dem automatischen Reinigungszauber, den eine gewisse Dr. Granger während ihrer Doktorarbeit entwickelte und in Lizenz verkaufte.

‚Typisch Hermine!' dachte er bei sich. Immer auf das Praktische aus. ‚Wie war noch der Titel ihrer Doktorarbeit im Fach Zauberkunst? – Ach ja: Praktische Zauber in Anwendung mit Muggeltechnologie

Leon Martin sah sich in der Eingangshalle um, die sich nur unwesentlich von der der Muggel unterschied. Die Einrichtung war stilvoll, ohne zu protzig zu wirken. Auf edlem Marmor lagen schwere Teppiche, edle Hölzer und wertvolle Stuckarbeiten verkleideten die Wände, und - nicht zuletzt – hatte man sich für die Decke wohl die große Halle von Hogwarts zum Vorbild genommen, den diese zeigte den Himmel über London.

Die Halle schien neu zu sein. Leon konnte sich entsinnen, dass der Tagesprophet während des Krieges die komplette Vernichtung des traditionsreichen Hauses verkündete.

Selbst Muggelgeräte hatten hier Einzug gehalten. In einer Nische fanden sich Computer, die direkt mit dem Internet verbunden waren. Faxgeräte, Telefone und Handys waren allerorten in Betrieb. Leon kannte sich damit sehr gut aus, gab es in seinem Manor doch ebenfalls einen Raum, der mit den hochwertigsten Geräten der Kommunikation ausgerüstet war. Eine enorme Erleichterung bei den Recherchen, die für sein ‚Hobby' unerlässlich war.

Er schritt zu Rezeption, an welchem ein älterer Herr in einem schlichten Anzug gerade Einträge in ein schweres Buch machte. Er sah auf: „Mein Name ist Albert King, ich bin der Empfangschef. Willkommen im Hilton. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Guten Tag!" antwortete Leon leicht herablassend. Seine gesamte Erscheinung hatte sich verändert. Er macht jetzt den Eindruck eines hochgestellten Mannes, der sich seiner Macht bewusst ist, ohne jedoch zu arrogant zu wirken.

„Ich bin Lord Leon H. Martin – meine Ankunft wurde avisiert". Die Augen des Empfangschefs weiteten sich, hatte er doch soeben einer der Eigentümer des Hilton kennen gelernt, der seines Wissens öffentlich noch nie in Erscheinung getreten war.

Leon erkannte, welche Gedanken dem Mann durch den Kopf gingen und sprach weiter, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. „Bitte unterlassen Sie jegliche Bevorzugung. Ich schätze es nicht, mehr als notwendig Aufsehen zu erregen."

„Danke Lord Martin." Der Empfangschef entspannte sich etwas, nahm eine Mappe vom Tresen und entnahm dieser eine Karte.

„Wie Sie sicher wissen, sind die Hotelanlagen gleichermaßen sowohl für die magische Welt, als auch für die Muggel zugänglich, abgesehen von diesen Rezeptionsräumen hier. Ich denke, ich muss sie nicht auf die gesetzlichen Bestimmungen zur Zauberei unter Muggeln hinweisen."

Leon verzog das Gesicht und erwiderte: „Natürlich ist mir das bekannt. Schließlich wurde dieses Hotel auf meine Anregung hin als Mischhotel gebaut – es ist Zeit das Zusammenleben etwas einfacher zu gestalten."

King lächelte ehrlich und meinte: „Es freut mich sehr und ich würde mich noch mehr freuen, würden andere Institutionen ähnlich denken und etwas mehr Wert auf Zusammenarbeit mit der nichtmagischen Welt legen. Diese einzigartige Einrichtung ist der Hauptgrund, weshalb ich hier arbeite.

Erstaunt über die Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit dieser Worte schenkte Leon dem Mann ein warmes Lächeln. „Ich bin erfreut, einen weltoffenen Mann kennen zu lernen. Ich bin hier in London, um einige heikle Angelegenheiten zu klären und werde auf Sach- und Ortskenntnis angewiesen sein. Ich war nun vier Jahre nicht mehr in London und würde gerne jemand vertrauenswürdigen damit beauftragen, mich in die Neuerung einzuweihen."

„Lord Martin, es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn ich meine Zeit Ihnen zur Verfügung stellen dürfte."

„Nun, ich denke, sie haben genügend mit Ihrer Arbeit zu tun. Haben Sie dann soviel Zeit?".

Sein Gegenüber lächelte. „Oh ja Lord Martin, ich bin Witwer." Sein Blick verdunkelte sich etwas. „Meine Familie wurde im Krieg ausgelöscht und ich bin völlig allein. Also habe ich genügend Zeit um etwas sinnvolles zu tun. Fragen Sie mich bitte nicht warum, aber wenn mich mein Gefühl nicht täuscht, ist Ihnen zu helfen etwas Sinnvolles." Er sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen und hoffte, dass er damit nicht zu weit gegangen war.

Überrascht erhielt er zur Antwort: „Gut, kommen Sie bitte nach Dienstschluss in meine Suite, damit wir einiges bereden können! Ich baue auf Ihre Verschwiegenheit."

„Sir, ich habe soeben Dienstschluss. Ihr Gepäck ist schon im Penthouse. Hier mit dieser Karte können Sie die Eingangstüre öffnen. Natürlich wird Ihre magische Signatur genügen die Türen zu öffnen, aber Sie wissen, dass das kein Muggel mitbekommen darf, Lord Martin."

Leon lächelte zufrieden: „Ich werde nach oben gehen und mich frisch machen. Kommen Sie bitte in einer Stunde in meine Suite."

„Sehr wohl, Lord Martin!"

Leon Martin betrat den magischen Fahrstuhl. Die Türen schlossen sich und öffneten sich sofort wieder. Leon spürte die kurze Einwirkung von Magie und stellte fest, dass er in den 12 Stock appariert worden war. Er liebte solche Überraschungen nicht sehr, allerdings erkannte er an der Signatur des Zaubers die Harmlosigkeit der Magie und akzeptierte es, beschloss aber Mr. King darüber zu befragen.

Direkt gegenüber der Fahrstuhltür befand sich die Doppeltüre zum Penthouse. Als er sichh näherte öffneten sich beide Flügel und er trat ins Foyer.

Missbilligend verzog er das Gesicht. Er liebte derart verschwenderischen Luxus nicht sehr. Seiner Mission in London kam es aber zu Gute, besonders da er gedachte, vielleicht jetzt schon mit der Vorbereitung der tiefgreifenden, die ganze magische und auch Muggelwelt umwälzenden Pläne zu beginnen.

Er ging auf direktem Wege ins Badezimmer. Wieder einmal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass der Architekt wohl ein Faible für Hogwarts haben musste. Zahlreiche Einzelheiten erkannte er aus dem Schulsprecherbad wieder. Besonders die eher an einen Pool erinnernde Wanne und die zwei dutzend verschiedenen Wasserhähne.

Er machte sich frisch, setzte sich in den Salon und erwartetet den Empfangschef.

Wenige Minuten später klopfte es an die Türe. Leon überprüfte kurz die magische Aura des Besuchers, öffnete mit einem Schwenker die Türe und bat Mr. King herein.

Sie setzten sich einander gegenüber. Das Angebot etwas zu trinken lehnte der Empfangschef ab und so kamen sie direkt zur Sache.

„Mr King," begann Leon, „als erstes möchte ich Sie bitten das Lord wegzulassen, wenn wir unter uns sind. Ich lege keinen Wert auf diese Dinge, es sei denn diese Titel sind mir nützlich."

„Aber nur, wenn Sie mich Albert nennen." Kam die Erwiderung.

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig."

„Entschuldigen Sie die Frage Sir, sie erwähnten Titel in der Mehrzahl?"

„Ja Albert, ich nenne mehrere mein eigen, was aber im Moment nichts zur Sache tut. Wenn unsere beiderseitiges Vertrauen sich verfestigt, werde ich Sie nach und nach in viele Details einweihen, da sie diese Informationen durchaus auch benötigen werden. Für's erste ist es noch zu gefährlich für Sie und auch für mich."

Ein undeutbarer Ausdruck erschien in den Augen Alberts, den Leon stutzig machte.

„Gefährlich Sir?"

„Ja, gefährlich, sogar sehr. Bevor ich sie jedoch über Ihre Aufgaben informiere, habe ich noch ein kleines Anliegen. Ich habe hier ein Schreiben, welches schnellstmöglich an eine Adresse hier in London soll. Leider kenne ich nur den Namen der Person. Können Sie das veranlassen?"

„Ja Sir, kein Problem. Hierbei kann Muggeltechnik sehr hilfreich sein."

Er stand auf, und ging an die Holzvertäfelung des Salons. Nach einem Druck auf die Zierleiste klappten zwei in der Wand eingelassene Schranktüren auf und ein moderner PC kam zum Vorschein.

Leon schmunzelte, als er das selbe Modell erkannte, welches in seinem Büro stand.

„Dieser PC ist ein Sondermodell. Zahlreiche Zauber verhindern jegliche Probleme, welche normalerweise Muggel mit Ihrer EDV-Technik haben. Spam, Viren, Headcrash's, Datenspionage und dergleichen werden wirkungsvoll verhindert.

Erstaunt hob Leon eine Augebraue. Davon hatte er noch nie gehört.

Albert lachte über das erstaunte Gesicht des Lords: „Ja, eine junge Hexe hat sich des Themas Muggeltechnologie in Kombination mit Magie angenommen. Wie ich hörte, hat sie einige Patente entwickelt.

Leon musste unwillkürlich an Hermine denken, die schon im siebten Jahr in Hogwarts ihren CD-Player so verzauberte, dass er – entgegen aller Meinungen - auch in Hogwarts funktionierte und keinen herkömmlichen Strom brauchte. Er dachte an den Titel ihrer Doktorarbeit und war sich fast sicher, wer dies angesprochene junge Hexe sein könnte.

„Sir?" – Albert riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „An welche Person soll das Schreiben geliefert werden?"

„An eine gewisse Dr. Hermine Granger".

Albert tippte einige Male auf der Tastatur. Einen Moment später klopfte es an die Scheibe, und eine hauseigene Eule wurde eingelassen. Albert übergab ihr den Brief und die Eule verschwand auf dem selben Wege wie sie gekommen war.

Albert setzte sich wieder und sah sein Gegenüber aufmerksam an.

„So Albert, vorerst erwarte ich von Ihnen folgendes!"

TBC


	9. Kapitel: Finstere Pläne

**Kapitel 9 - Finstere Pläne**

Zur gleichen Zeit – als Leon Martin die ersten Schritte seiner Aktionen im Hilton einleitete, schritt ein gedrungener, ungepflegter Mann durch die Gassen eines heruntergekommenen Viertels Londons.

Misstrauisch sah er sich um, zog den Kragen hoch und verschwand in einem heruntergekommenen Industriegebäude. Er durchschritt die völlig leere Halle, während der Wind, der durch die zerbrochenen Scheiben hereinpfiff, an seiner Robe zerrte.

Fluchend murmelte er vor sich hin. „Am helllichten Tag, sind die denn verrückt geworden. Nimmt mich wunder, was es so dringendes gibt!".

Weiter leise vor sich hin fluchend gelangte er an eine fugenlose Wand. Sich nochmals verstohlen umblickend, nahm er einen Dolch aus seinem Umhang, stach sich in die Handfläche und presste diese an die Wand. Fast sofort erschien eine schäbige Tür, die sich lautlos öffnete. Der Mann trat hindurch, worauf sich die Türe wieder ebenso geräuschlos schloss und verschwand. Nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, dass Sekunden zuvor jemand durch die Halle gegangen war.

Der Mann befand sich in einem kleinen dunklen Gang. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte kurz seine schäbigen Klamotten an. Diese Aktion verwandelte seine Kleider in eine Todesserrobe. Er zog die Kapuze über den Kopf, zog eine silberne Maske aus dem Umhang und setzte diese auf. So gekleidet schritt er durch den durch eine Fackel kaum erhellten Gang und trat durch die einzig vorhandene Türe.

„Scheinen ja alle da zu sein", brummte er. „Was da wohl wieder passiert ist?"

In dem Raum standen 23, in Todesserroben gekleidete Gestalten. Der Neuankömmling vervollständigte das doppelte Dutzend. Dies war noch der traurige Rest in London, der von den Todessern nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords übrig geblieben war.

Nach einigen Minuten des Gemurmels löste sich eine hochgewachsene Gestalt von der Gruppe und trat auf einen Sockel, damit er eine etwas erhöhte Position einnehmen konnte.

„Meine Todesser!" rief die Stimme, was mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren Schnauben des zuletzt eingetretenen quittiert wurde.

„Rabastan!, wolltest Du etwas sagen?",fragte der Anführer grimmig.

„Ja, klar Lucius! Willst Du der nächste dunkle Lord sein? ‚Meine Todesser'! Deinen Pathos kannst Du Dir sonst wo hin schmieren. Wir sind weder Deine Todesser noch hast Du wohl kaum sie Macht und das Hirn, um uns anzuführen." kam von Rabastan Lestrange.

Die Stimme Lucius zischte vor Wut. „Du wagst es..." Unruhe entstand unter den anderen Todessern.

„WAS SOLL ICH WAGEN! Diese Kindereien, die Du organisierst, bin ich nicht mehr bereit mitzutragen. Seit dem unglücklichen Ableben unseres verehrten Lords, werden wir immer weiter dezimiert. Ein Großteil unserer Kollegen", das Wort Kollegen spie er förmlich aus, „hat es vorgezogen sich auf den Imperius rauszureden, die anderen, die dumm genug waren, sich gefangen nehmen zu lassen, sitzen in Askaban, und von unseren ursprünglich 71 verbliebenen Getreuen sind gerade noch wir übrig. Und was tust Du dagegen, du armseliger Abklatsch eines Anführers? – Nichts!" Beantwortete er seine Frage gleich mit.

„Rabastan," man hörte Lucius an, dass er Mühe hatte, seinen Beherrschung zu wahren, als er so vor seinen versammelten Getreuen heruntergeputzt wurde.

„Rabastan – gerne übertrage ich Dir die Leitung dieser Gruppe. Ich habe Euch hier zu diesem unüblichen Zeitpunkt hergerufen, weil ich neue Informationen habe. Hört mich an. Wenn Euch nicht gefällt was ihr hört, dann kann gerne Rabastan für mich weitermachen."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel war zu hören und Rabastan antwortete: „Lass hören – und bete darum dass es überzeugend klingt!"

„Das wollte ich – wenn Du mich nicht unterbrochen hättest!", knurrte Malfoy, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich, als er die unterschwellige Drohung Lestranges hörte.

„Wie alle wissen, sind wir verschiedenen Wegen nachgegangen, um aus der derzeitigen Misere wieder herauszukommen. Ich habe mehrere treu ergebene Leute im Ministerium, die großen Einfluß auch auf diesen Waschlappen Scrimgeour haben.

Da ich – wie jeder von uns – nicht mehr öffentlich auftreten kann, ja, ich durch meinen verräterischen Sohn auch keinen Zugriff auf das Familienvermögen habe, gestaltet sich alles recht schwierig, aber es geht langsam aber sicher voran. Unser Einfluss auf das Ministerium steigt von Tag zu Tag, da durch den nicht nachweisbaren ‚flüssigen Imperius', den unsere geschätzter Severus entwickelt hat, immer mehr Mitarbeiter unter unseren Einfluss geraten."

„Komm endlich zur Sache" knurrte wiederum Lestrange wütend.

Malfoy ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr fort.

„Nun – was das Ministerium angeht, läuft so weit alles wie geplant. Was mir große Sorgen Macht ist zum einen, dass immer noch nicht raus ist was mit Potter ist..."

„Potter? Was ist mit Potter, der ist doch tot oder für tot erklärt!" murmelte es allenthalben durch die Reihen.

„Idioten!" rief Lucius die kleine Gruppe zur Ordnung. „Mein Einfluss hat dafür gesorgt, dass Potter für tot erklärt wurde. Die geldgierigen Säcke im Ministerium sind meinen Kontaktleuten auf den Leim gegangen, weil sie dachten, dass kein Erbe der Potters existiert und das Vermögen dann an die Regierung fallen würde. Durch meine Beziehungen zum Ministerium hätte auch ich mein Vermögen wieder aufbauen können. Immerhin ist der Potter-Clan die vermögendste Familie der Welt. Da Potter auch der letzte Erbe der Black-Familie ist, sind die Vermögenswerte unermesslich!

„Malfoy, Du langweilst!, das ist alles schon seit Jahren bekannt, was soll das. Bring endlich was von Wert, oder ich verlasse die Versammlung!".

„Komm schon, Rabastan", der Ton Malfoys wurde etwas versöhnlicher. „Ich komme gleich zum Punkt."

„Wie ihr alle wisst, ging die Sache mit dem Potter-Vermögen buchstäblich in die Hose. Die verdammten Gringotts-Kobolde machten dicht und versiegelten die Gewölbe, die angeblich Potter gehören sollen. Die Tod-Erklärung des Ministeriums wurde schlichtweg ignoriert. Damit sind auch vier Sitze im Zaubergamot blockiert." Was mir aber klar ist: die Kobolde wissen immer, wenn ein Besitzer eines ihrer großen Gewölbe stirbt, was nichts anderes bedeutet, als dass Potter noch lebt!"

„Was ihr noch nicht wisst. Ich habe seit längerem einen Spion auf dieses Granger-Schlammblut angesetzt. Ich weiss aus sicherer Quelle, dass sie seit Jahren nach Potter sucht. Leider wurde das erst vor kurzem bekannt, da sie die Suche unter falschem Namen betrieben hat. Ihre Suche war bisher erfolglos. Allerdings berichtete mein Spion, dass das Schlammblut letzte Woche für mehrere Stunden verschwand. Dazu ist zu sagen, dass unser Spion der Granger einen unortbaren Aufspürzauber angehängt hat. Dieser hat bisher immer funktioniert, egal wo auf der Welt die Granger auf der Suche war. Als sie nach Stunden wieder auftauchte, funktionierte auch der Aufspürzauber wieder."

„Meinst Du sie hat Potter gefunden?" kam die Frage aus den Todesserreihen?

„Nein, ich denke nicht, aber sie hat sicher Informationen erhalten, und wir wissen nicht einmal woher. Wir waren uns einig, dass wir das Schlammblut nur beobachten, da eine Entführung nichts bringt, wenn nicht einmal klar ist, ob Potter noch lebt beziehungsweise wo er ist. Auf seinen sprichwörtlichen Rette-Menschen-Tick' zu bauen nützt nichts, wenn er von einer Entführung nichts weiß. Ich überlege, ob wir sie nicht doch in die Mangel nehmen sollen um herauszupressen, was sie weiß..."

„Das Risiko ist zu groß. Weise unseren Mann an, besser auf die Granger aufzupassen. Sobald ihm etwas auffällt, können wir immer noch zugreifen. Er soll melden, wohin sie geht, wen sie trifft usw. Zu viele unserer Kameraden sind diesem verfluchten Falken zum Opfer gefallen!" so Lestrange.

Ein Zischen ging durch die Versammlung.

„Bitte Ruhe," rief Malfoy „Leider machen wir immer noch keine Fortschritte, was diese verfluchte Falkenorganisation angeht. Es sind schon wieder zwei unserer Leute verschwunden und im Ministerium aufgetaucht. Diese verfluchte Organisation liefert auch noch Beweise frei Haus! Seit dem Desaster mit Dolohov traut sich keiner mehr im Ministerium die Gefangenen des Falken wieder freizulassen."

„Seid einfach vorsichtiger, was die Auswahl Eures Unterschlupfs angeht. Diese Falken haben schon Verstecke aufgestöbert, von denen jeder dachte, dass sie unaufspürbar seien. Ihr seid entlassen!"

Lestrange wartete, bis der letzte Todesser den Saal verlassen hatte.

„So Lucius, nun mal Klartext. Was hast Du wirklich mit dem Schlammblut vor." Ein böses Grinsen erschien auf Lestranges Gesicht.

„Ich denke, dass es Dir gefallen wird," sagte Lucius Malfoy. „Pass auf, ich mache folgendes:"

TBC


	10. Kapitel: Ein Brief bringt Hoffnung

Danke für die Reviews:

**Cynestra:** Danke, ich hoffe mir fällt dazu noch einiges ein.

**Alter Muggel: **Na ja, etwas Spannung muss halt schon rein... :-)

Und weiter gehts.

* * *

**Kapitel 10 – Ein Brief bringt neue Hoffnung**

Hermine kam gerade aus dem Bad, einen Turban um ihr nasses Haar und ein Badetuch um ihren Körper geschlungen. Die Wassertropfen, die ihren Weg zum kleinen Schlafzimmer säumten, ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

Hermine war nervös. ‚Wie konnte ich dem Drängen Ginnys nur nachgeben' schimpfte sie in Gedanken mit sich selbst. ‚Party, Tanzen, Bettgymnastik' resümierte sie Ginnys Worte. Sie war mehr als unschlüssig.

Seit den paar Küssen und dem bisschen Gefummel mit Ron hatte sie kein Mann mehr angerührt. Oh, Angebote gab es genügend. Schließlich war sie eine attraktive Frau.

Um der Buschigkeit Ihrer Haare Herr zu werden, hatte sie ihr Haar bis zur Hüfte wachsen lassen. Ein Tipp von Ihrer Mutter, die in ihrer Jugend die selben Probleme hatte. Spezielle Zauber und stetige Pflege verliehen dem Haar einen seidigen Glanz.

Ihr fein geschnittenes Gesicht wurde dominiert von ausdrucksstarken braunen Augen. Wer darin lesen konnte, hatte keine Probleme ihren Gemütszustand herauszufinden. Eine Tatsache, die sie mit Harry gemeinsam hatte. ‚Schon wieder Harry.' Warum konnte sie die Gedanken an ihn nie verdrängen.

Sie trat vor den Spiegel und ließ das Handtuch fallen. Kritisch betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Sie hatte sich selbst nie für schön gehalten. In Hogwarts gab es genügend Beispiele für Schönheit. Parvati, Lavender, Cho.

‚Cho', dachte sie wehmütig. Cho hatte Harry in ihrem fünften Schuljahr für kurze Zeit zur Freundin. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken. Die ganze Schulzeit über war Hermine nicht an den, ach vermeintlich so wichtigen Themen der Hogwarts-Schönheiten interessiert gewesen. Enthaarungszauber, Schminkmagie usw. hatten sie nie interessiert. Im Wesentlichen tat es das heute noch nicht.

Sie setzte Ihre Musterung fort. Ich schlanker Hals, ihr Busen, der ihr deutlich zu groß für ihre schlanke Gestalt vorkam. Im siebten Schuljahr hatte sie sich dafür geschämt und entsprechende Kleidung getragen, damit sie die Blicke der Jungens nicht auf sich zog. Leider ließ sich die Oberweite während der gemeinschaftlichen Duschen der Mädchen nicht verbergen, was ihr für sie unverständliche, neidische Blicke einiger Mitschülerinnen einbrachte.

Ron machte damals große Augen, als seine Hände sich einmal unter ihre Roben verirrten. Es war für sie mehr unangenehm als erregend, und so wehrte sie derartige Annäherungsversuche in der Zeit darauf ab. Kurze Zeit später war es dann eh vorbei. Voldemort fiel und sie machte Schluss mit Ron. Ron schien deswegen bis heute noch ein angekratztes Ego zu haben, da er immer wieder versuchte sie zurückzugewinnen. Hermine war das unangenehm, da sie keinerlei Gefühle für Ron mehr hatte, und so die plumpe Anmache irritierend fand.

Wieder konzentrierte sich auf ihr Spiegelbild. Die schlanke Taille und der flache Bauch zeigten kein Gramm Fett, was ihrem sparsamen Appetit und ihrem morgendlichen Jogging zu verdanken war.

Am Besten gefielen ihr noch ihre Beine. Die kräftigen aber schlanken Oberschenkel umrahmten die flauschige Wolle Ihrer Scham. Als ihr Blick darauf fiel, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass wohl wieder ein kleiner Rasurzauber nötig wäre, um die Bikinizone freizuhalten.

Sie seufzte laut. „Ich habe keine Lust auf Partys. – Ich brauche keine körperliche Zuwendung ohne dass ich nur das geringste Gefühl für den Mann verspüre." Zur Lustbefriedigung weiß ich sehr wohl selbst, was mir gefällt, dazu muss ich mir keine Beziehungsprobleme aufhalsen. Ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrem lockigen Dreieck, als es klingelte. „Mist", fluchte sie völlig untypisch. „Ich bin nackt!".

Schon hörte Sie im Wohnzimmer eine Stimme. „Ich bin's, Ginny! – Ich bin früher dran, um Dich etwas für die Party aufzustylen!." Ginny! Ginny hatte eine Schlüssel und konnte so jederzeit ihre Wohnung betreten. Umgekehrt hatte Hermine auch einen Schlüssel für die Wohnung ihrer besten Freundin.

Die Türe öffnete sich und Ginny trat ein. „Ups, da komme ich grade recht," grinste sie, als sie die nackte Hermine erblickte, die sich gerade nach dem fallengelassenen Badetuch bückte und ihr ungewollt einen tiefen Einblick in ihre Anatomie erlaubte.

Hermine wurde rot. „Lass das!"

Ginny grinste noch breiter. „Ich wollte doch nur mal sehen, auf was sich da jemand männliches heute abend freuen darf."

„Ginny, hör auf", zischte Hermine, „Wenn Du so anfängst bleibe ich zuhause! Ein One-Night-Stand kommt für mich nicht in Frage. – Schon gar nicht ohne Liebe!"

Ginny wurde ernst: „Du meinst das Ernst oder? – Hast Du denn noch nie...?"

Hermines Gesichtsfarbe machte plötzlich Ginnys dunkelroten Haaren Konkurrenz.

„Na und?" antwortete Hermine, „Keine Gelegenheit, keine Lust usw. such's Dir aus!"

„Ich kann das nicht glauben. Was war mit Ron?"

„Ron – pfff" zischte Hermine verächtlich. „Dein Bruder schon gar nicht. Wir haben immer nur ein bisschen geknutscht. Das konnte er ganz gut, was nichts heißen mag, da ich ja keine Ahnung hatte. Ich habe ja nur einmal Krum geküsst, und da war ich so aufgeregt, dass ich heute gar nicht mehr weiß, wie das war.

Und Ron – einmal ging er mir mit seinen Händen unter die Robe. Es war mir unangenehm und sein gieriger Gesichtsausdruck noch viel mehr."

„Mensch Hermine, ich glaube es nicht. Du hast eine Traumkörper, sieh Dich doch mal an." Ginny konnte Ihre Verblüffung kaum verbergen.

„Komm jetzt. Jetzt putzen wir Dich heraus und machen uns einen schönen Abend. Ok? Du musst Harry für heute Abend mal vergessen. Ein bisschen flirten und vielleicht knutschen – mehr muss ja nicht sein, wenn Du nicht willst."

Widerstrebend folgte Hermine ihr ins Bad, als ein Klopfen am Fenster erklang. Eine Eule Bad um Einlass.

Ginny öffnete das Fenster und ließ die unbekannte Eule ein. Nachdem Hermine ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte und ihr einen Eulenkeks zusteckte, flog die Eule wieder ab.

Neugierig betrachtete Hermine den Absender und wurde blass. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und drehte den Umschlag unschlüssig in den Händen.

„Hermine was ist?" Ginny klang besorgt. „Von wem ist der Brief?"

„Hermine schwieg einige Augenblicke, bis sie sprach. „Von jemandem, von dem ich rechnete dass ich nie mehr von ihm hören werde!".

Sie öffnete den Brief und zog ein edles Pergament hervor.

Ginny schaue ihr über die Schulter, während sie laut vorlas:

_Sehr geehrte Dr. Hermine Granger,_

_ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir, wenn ich Sie mit ihrem richtigen Namen anspreche. _

_Ich möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen, um mich bei Ihnen zu entschuldigen. Viele Dinge, die ich bei Ihrem geschätzten Besuch im meinem Manor sagte, waren durch Emotionen verursacht, aus Gründen, die Sie nicht zu verantworten haben._

_Dafür möchte ich Sie gerne um Verzeihung bitten. Ich habe lange über unser Gespräch nachgedacht. Ich denke, dass ich unter bestimmten Umständen in der Lage bin, Ihnen bei Ihrem Problem zu helfen._

_Ich bin für einige Zeit geschäftlich und privat in London. Wenn Sie meine Hilfe immer noch annehmen möchten, so besuchen Sie mich bitte morgen Vormittag um 11:00 Uhr im Hilton Hotel. Bitte fragen Sie an der Rezeption nach Albert King. Er ist ein Angestellter des Hotels und wird Sie zu mir geleiten._

_Seien Sie jedoch gewarnt. Hilfe meinerseits bedeutet auch eine Gegenleistung Ihrerseits. _

_Wenn Sie sich dazu entschließen könnten mir zu vertrauen und mich zu besuchen, würde ich mich sehr freuen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Ihr_

_Lord Leon H. Martin_

« Hilton – wow » , Ginny grinste vergnügt, „Da hat wohl jemand das grosse Los gezogen!"

Als Hermine nicht reagierte, stieß Ginny sie an. „HERMINE!"

Hermine sah auf und man konnte Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen. Sie ärgerte sich selbst, weil sie so nah am Wasser gebaut war. Aber die letzten Monate mit den fürchterlichen Berg- und Talfahrten zwischen Hoffnung und Enttäuschung hatten ihre Nerven extrem belastet.

Ginny setzte sich neben Hermine und zog sie in eine enge Umarmung. Ihrer Nacktheit plötzlich wieder bewusst, verdrängte Hermine das peinliche Gefühl und genoss kurz die freundschaftliche Umarmung ihrer Freundin, bevor sie sich wieder daraus löste.

„Er wird mir helfen", schniefte sie. „ich kann wieder hoffen!".

„Ach Hermine, ich will Dir ja nicht die Hoffnung nehmen. Aber schau doch, wie oft hast Du gehofft und bist bitter enttäuscht worden. Du machst dich selbst kaputt, wenn Du diese Gefühlsachterbahn nicht unter Kontrolle bekommst!" warnet Ginny.

„Ich fühle es, Ginny" erwiderte Hermine, „Ich fühle dass, ich einen entscheidenden Schritt weitergekommen bin. Dieser Lord Martin ist der Schlüssel zu allem. Ich fühle es, wie ich es schon gefühlt habe, als ich bei ihm war."

„Als Du bei ihm warst?" Hermine musste trotz ihrer Tränen lächeln, als sie die Verblüffung in den Augen ihrer Freundin sah.

„Ja, Ginny, ich habe es gefühlt als ich diesem Mann gegenüber stand. Etwas vertrautes. Ich weiss nur nicht was. Als ich in der Eingangshalle dieses große Bild über dem Kamin sah..."

„Was für ein Bild?" unterbrach Ginny.

„Über dem Kamin hing ein großes Bild. Es war wunderschön. Eine Waldlichtung mit einem anmutigen Hirsch. Irgendwas hat mir ein gutes Gefühl eingeflösst, als ich dieses Bild betrachtet hatte."

„Hirsch?" sinnierte Ginny nachdenklich. „Harrys Patronus war ein Hirsch!"

„Ist, Ginny, ist ein Hirsch! Harry lebt!" antwortete Hermine fest.

„Na ja, das Bild muss nichts bedeuten. Es gibt unzählige Bilder mit Hirschen drauf..." Ginny blieb skeptisch.

„Und das Gefühl?" fragte Hermine.

„Hermine, hör auf Dir etwas vorzumachen." Du bist nicht zurechnungsfähig, was diese Dinge angeht. Lass uns Dich für die Party fertig machen, dann sehen wir weiter. Wirst Du diesem Lord Martin antworten?"

„Ich denke nicht. Es ist alles klar, der Termin morgen steht. Die Eule hat auch nicht auf Antwort gewartet und hatte folglich auch keinen Anweisung dazu."

„Und was meinst Du meint er mit ‚Gegenleistung Deinerseits?' Weißt Du, auf was Du Dich da einlässt?"

„Ich werde es herausfinden. Morgen.", entgegnete Hermine nachdenklich.

Sie folgte Ginny ins Bad um sich auf die Party vorzubereiten. Es war schon recht spät geworden und sie mussten sich beeilen.

TBC


	11. Kapitel: Its Party Time

Hallo** Hermine Potter, Jeanuts **und **kkbest** , vielen Dank für Eure Reviews.

Kann sein, dass heute noch ein Kapitel kommt, aber dann wird es ein paar Tage dauern.

Auf Grund dieses Kapitels habe ich das Rating auf M erhöht. Kann mir jemand sagen ob das korrekt ist? Im Verlauf des FF wird es wohl noch ein bischen schlimmer werden, das dauert noch einige Kapitel. Dieses ist vorerst das einzige mit erotischem Inhalt.

... und weiter geht's

* * *

_** ACHTUNG RATING auf "M" ERHÖHT! Bitte genau überlegen, ob ihr dieses Kapitel lesen wollt. **_

**Kapitel 11 - It's Party Time**

Hermine und Ginny apparierten das kurze Stück in die Strasse, in welcher der Kollege von Ginny wohnte. Er arbeitete mit Ginny in der gleichen Abteilung für Kinder- und Waisenbetreuung. In der Muggelwelt würde man diese Abteilung Jugendamt und Jugendfürsorge nennen. Da Ginny schon immer sehr an der Arbeit mit Kindern interessiert war, war sie für diesen Job prädestiniert. Anscheinend hatte Molly Weasley ihre Gene der einzigen Tochter zukommen lassen.

Ginny wollte eben klingeln, als sie von Hermine am Arm zurückgehalten wurde. „Sag mal Ginny, hast Du die Liste schon? Du weißt schon, die Auflistung aller Lords in Britanien."

Ginny schlug sich an die Stirn. „Oh, sorry, die hab ich glatt auf dem Schreibtisch liegen lassen. Ich bringe sie Dir morgen früh vorbei, damit Du noch Einsicht nehmen kannst, vor Du ins Hilton gehst."

Endlich drückte Ginny den Knopf, der mit dem Allerweltsnamen ‚Meyer' beschriftet wahr. Innerhalb des Hauses öffnete sich eine Türe. Die leise Musik, die vorher schon zu hören war, nahm nun tosende Ausmaße an. „Ein Schallschutzzauber wäre kein Fehler", murmelte Hermine.

„Komm schon Mine, hier sind auch Muggel zu Gast. Da kannst Du keine solche Sachen machen. Pass bloß auf, was Du mit Deinem Zauberstab heute machst." warnte Ginny.

Schon wurde stürmisch die Türe aufgerissen und ein Mann Anfang dreißig stand in der Türe. Er trug legere Kleidung, aber an diversen Kleinigkeiten konnte Hermine erkennen, dass sie hier einen Zauberer vor sich hatte.

„GINNY!" rief der Mann, zog Ginny in eine feste Umarmung, wonach er sie auf beide Wangen und – zum Erstaunen von Hermine – auch auf den Mund küsste. Dass er danach bei Hermine genauso verfuhr, war ihr dann doch etwas peinlich und eine leichte ärgerliche Röte überzog ihr Gesicht.

Dem Mann, den Ginny zwischenzeitlich als Andy vorstellte und auch Hermines Namen genannt hatte, entging die ärgerliche Verlegenheit Hermines nicht. „Oh, Entschuldige. Wir begrüßen uns alle so. Vielleicht hätte ich fragen sollen."

„Ja, vielleicht hätten Sie das", meinte Hermine.

„Ach Mine komm schon, sei nicht so steif, wir sind hier um uns zu amüsieren." Den skeptischen Blick von Hermine ignorierend schob Ginny sie in den Flur Richtung der Türe, aus welcher die ohrenbetäubende Musik erklang.

Es war schon ein kleiner Saal, den sie betraten. Eine große Fensterwand gegenüber der Türe ließ einen gepflegten Garten nur erahnen, da bereits die Dämmerung sehr fortgeschritten war. Auf der linken Seite gab es ein großes Buffet, an welchem sich zahlreiche Leute mit Tellern in der Hand bedienten.

Nicht weniger Leute standen an den Tischen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Als Hermine erkannte was dort aufgebaut war, entschlüpfte ihr ein Seufzer. Eine lange Reihe hochprozentiger Alkoholika ließ einen tiefen Blick auf das heutige Motto der Party zu. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben wo sie gelandet war.

Ginny nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie zu einer Gruppe Leute, die an der Fensterfront stand.

„Hi Leute", begrüßte sie die Gruppe, die erfreut zurückgrüßten und Hermine neugierig ansahen. Ginny stellte Hermine als ihre beste Freundin vor. Schnell war Ginny in ein Gespräch mit zwei Männern verwickelt und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihnen. Hermine kam sich isoliert vor und besah sich den Raum nun genauer. Ginny hatte nicht übertrieben, als sie von Männerüberschuss sprach. Von insgesamt 25 Personen waren grade mal acht Frauen anwesend. Da sie seit dem Frühstück noch nichts gegessen hatte, schlenderte sie zum Buffet, nahm sich einen Teller vom Stapel und besah sich die angebotenen Speisen.

An die Szene vor dem Spiegel zurückdenkend, nahm sie sich einige Speisen, die ihrer schlanken Linie keinen Schaden zufügen würden. Überhaupt, schlanke Linie. Ginny hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie sich ein wenig sexier – wie sie es ausdrückte - anzog, als sie es sonst tat. Als Folge davon hatte sie nun einen Rock an, der kurz über den Knien endete. Nicht ganz wohl fühlte sie sich aber dank der Bluse, die ihr Ginny aufgedrängt hatte. Der Ausschnitt zeigte ihre Meinung nach mehr als er verbarg, was ihr gar nicht behagte, weshalb sie trotz der Wärme in dem Raum noch ihr leichtes Strickjäckchen anbehielt.

Als sie nach dem Brotkorb griff, in welchem Baguette-Scheiben lagen, griff eine weitere Hand nach dem selben Stück.

„Entschuldigung", hörte sie eine weiche Stimme. „Da haben wir wohl beide den selben Geschmack."

Sie drehte sich um und sah einen großgewachsenen Mann, der entgegen der allgemeinen Kleiderordnung auf dieser Party, einen hellen Anzug trug. Trotz der Wärme im Raum trug er unter dem Jackett eine Weste und eine Krawatte, die tadellos saß. Sie schätzte den Mann auf Mitte dreißig. Seine braunen Augen musterten sie, als er sich vorstellte.

„Ich heisse John, John Silver".

Sie musste lachen als sie erwiderte „Schatzinsel?". Der verwirrte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sagte ihr, dass sie trotz der Kleidung wohl einen Zauberer vor sich hatte.

„Das ist ein populäres Buch der Muggel." erklärte Hermine, „Eine große Rolle spielt dort ein gewisser Long John Silver, allerdings trägt er völlig andere Kleider als Sie.

„Muggel?" fragte ihr Gegenüber verwirrt.

‚Oh Gott Hermine, da hat dich aber deine Menschenkenntnis böse im Stich gelassen.' Nicht alle Muggel kennen alle Muggelbücher musste sie sich eingestehen.

„So nenne ich für mich Bücherwürmer" versuchte sie sich schnell herauszureden. ‚Blöde Ausrede' dachte sie für sich. ‚Dann wäre ich wohl auch ein Muggel'. Sie musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich bin unhöflich. Ich heiße Hermine Granger."

„Erfreut Sie kennenzulernen. Interessante Ausdrücke haben Sie für Bücherwürmer."

Schnell das Thema wechselnd fragte Sie: „Sind Sie mit Andy befreundet?"

„Na ja, wir kennen uns von früher. Wir waren zusammen in der Grundschule, bis er dann auf dieses Internat ging."

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, während sie im stehen ihre Teller leerten. Er nahm ihr den leeren Teller aus der Hand um ihn in die Küche zu bringen. Kurz danach kehrte er mit zwei Gläsern zurück, in welchen sich eine grüne Flüssigkeit befand.

Auf ihren fragenden Blick erklärte er: „Das ist ein Cocktail aus verschiedenen Likören und Orangensaft."

Von dem Essen doch recht durstig geworden, trank sie in großen Schlucken ihr Glas leer. Ihre neue Bekanntschaft sah ihr irritiert zu. Dann machte er auf der Stelle kehrt und kam mit einem weiteren Glas zurück. Hermine, die den Alkohol schon spürte wollte schon ablehnen, als sie Ginny auf sich zukommen sah.

„Na, Hermine, schon einen neue Bekanntschaft gemacht?"

Hermine stellte den Mann vor. „John, das ist meine beste Freundin Ginny, Ginny, das ist John Silver."

Ginny lächelte: „Ja, wir kennen uns schon. Er ist ein Grundschulkamerad von Andy." Sie plauderte noch einige Takte zu dritt, während Hermine auch ihr zweites Glas gedankenverloren leerte, als Ginny sich schon wieder zu einer anderen Gruppe verzog.

Auf Grund des ungewohnten Alkohols wurde ihr nun doch warm und so ging sie zur Garderobe, um sich ihres Jäckchens zu entledigen. Auf dem Weg zurück fing sie bewundernde Blick der anwesenden Männer ein, was ihr etwas unangenehm war.

Zurück bei Ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft sah sie diesen unsicher an. Zuerst war sie zufrieden, das John ihr beim Gespräch weiter in die Augen sah, aber immer öfter verirrte sich sein Blick auf ihren Ausschnitt. Sie konnte die Gefühle nicht recht einordnen, die sie bei den Blicken empfand.

„HERMINE, MINE Du hier!" Sie verdrehte die Augen, denn diese Stimme hätte sie aus Hunderten heraus erkannt. Schon sprang ein Schatten auf sie zu, umarmte sie und drückte ihr einen Schmatz auf die Lippen.

„RON! Lass den scheiß, sag mal spinnst Du!" rief sie empört!

„Ach Mine, das ist doch nicht der erste Kuss, tu doch nicht so! Ich lieb' Dich doch!" flehte er sie an und hielt sie weiter fest umklammert.

„Ron, lass los verdammt noch mal, Du bist betrunken!". Die Alkoholfahne, die ihr ins Gesicht schlug, verursachte ihr Übelkeit.

„Lass mich sofort los!". Sie befreite sich aus der Umklammerung, und starrte ihn wütend an. „Du weißt, dass ich nichts mehr mit Dir zu tun haben will, also lass mich in Ruhe!"

Ron, der nun bemerkt hatte wie reizvoll sie angezogen war, starrte ihr verblüfft in den Ausschnitt. Vor er etwas erwidern konnte, packte Hermine John an der Hand und zog ihn zur Tanzfläche.

Sie spielten gerade ein langsameres Stück und John zog sie an sich. Verwirrt bewegte sich Hermine mit ihrem Tanzpartner im Takt. Der Überfall von Ron und die Auswirkungen des Alkohols brachten sie reichlich durcheinander.

„Ein Freund von Ihnen?" fragte John interessiert? Sie blickte nach oben und sah ihn an. „Nein, früher mal, ist aber Jahre her. Er rechnet sich immer noch Chancen aus. Wenn ich gewusst hätte dass er auch hier ist, wäre ich nicht hergekommen."

John zog sie noch ein bisschen näher an sich ran. Benebelt vom Alkohol und den überraschenden Ereignissen spürte seine Muskeln an Ihren Brüsten und fühlte, wie sie die Berührung genoss. Unsicher schaute sie John ins Gesicht und entdeckte eine Mischung von Verständnis und etwas anderem, Undeutbarem. War es Lust? Sie verfluchte ihre mangelnde Erfahrung.

Sie löste sich von dem Mann als das Lied zu Ende war.

„Ich gehe nach Hause," sagte sie. Sie entdeckte Ginny am anderen Ende des Saales, vertieft in eine Unterhaltung mit einem blondhaarigen, attraktiven Mann. Sie beschloss, sie nicht zu stören, damit Ginny sich nicht bemüßigt fühlte, die Party auch zu verlassen.

„Kommen Sie, ich begleite Sie nach Hause." sagte John neben ihr.

„Nein danke, es geht schon, ich werde app..." Sie unterbrach sich selbst. Sie konnte wohl schlecht sagen, dass sie apparieren würde. Allerdings hatte sie Angst, Ron über den Weg zu laufen, der in diesem Zustand zu einigem fähig wäre.

„OK, dann los, es sind nur drei Häuserblocks." stimmte sie zu.

Sie holten ihre Garderobe und verschwanden aus dem Haus. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Als sie vor ihrer Haustür standen, sagte Hermine: „Sorry, dass sich Ihnen die Party versaut habe." In einer raschen Geste legte er Ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Kein Wort weiter. Ich habe Ihre Gesellschaft genossen. Es ist nichts, was eine Tasse Kaffee nicht wieder gut machen könnte". Irritiert ob der intimen Geste runzelte sie die Stirn, bis ihr in den Sinn kam, was John meinen könnte. Der Abend war noch früh, also stimmte sie zu. „Kommen Sie mit, ich setze einen Kaffee auf.

Sie schloss die Türe auf ließ ihn eintreten und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Sie hing ihre Jacke an die Garderobe und schritt in die kleine Küche. Als sie sich umdrehte um den Kaffe aus dem Schrank zu holen, stand er vor ihr.

Eine Ewigkeit sahen sie sich in die Augen. Plötzlich zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Völlig überrumpelt erwiderte sie den Kuss. Als seine Zunge Einlass begehrte, ließ sie es zu. Eine Zeitlang spielten ihre Zungen miteinander. Als sich ihre Lippen atemlos voneinander lösten, bog er ihren Kopf zurück und bekann ihren Hals mit küssen zu bedecken.

Atemlos stöhnte Hermine auf. Er drehte sie herum und drückte sie an sich. Sie konnte seine Erregung an ihrem Hintern spüren. Während er weiterhin ihre Halsbeuge mit Küssen bedeckte, streichelten seine Hände ihre Seiten bis sie bei Ihren Brüsten angelangt waren.

Hermine spürte die plötzliche Feuchtigkeit in ihrem Schoss. Ihre Brustnippel waren zu bersten gespannt und sie ließ es zu, dass John die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete und ihr diese über die Schultern streifte. Sie keuchte, als er ihre nackten Brüste massierte. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und führte diese zu seinem Schritt. Sie griff zu und spürte seine harte Männlichkeit.

Irgendwas war falsch. Die ganze Situation sollte so nicht sein. Was stimmte nicht?

‚Hermine, Hermine was tust Du?' hörte sie ihre innere Stimme. Sie versteifte sich sofort.

„STOP!" rief sie.

Irritiert verharrten seine Hände auf ihren Brüsten und er hörte auf, ihren Hals zu küssen. „Was ist los? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

Geschockt über das was sie gerade beinahe zugelassen hätte sagte sie. „Nein, Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Aber ich... ich kann nicht, bitte geh."

„Aber...?"

„GEH! BITTE GEH! Ich kann und will nicht."

Schnellen Schrittes verließ John Hermines Wohnung und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, nicht ohne ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zugeworfen zu haben.

Hermine sank auf einen Küchenstuhl und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. ‚Was war das denn jetzt Hermine? Du hüpfst mit einem wildfremden Mann, den Du grade mal eine Stunde kennst beinahe ins Bett? Dann zickst Du rum und schmeißt den Kerl raus, der nun die Welt nicht mehr versteht? Was muss der jetzt von Dir halten?

Sie legte ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie fühlte sich elendig. ‚Hermine, Du brauchst eine Dusche und eine Mütze Schlaf. Morgen sieht alles anders aus.' Beruhigte sie sich selbst.

Sie setzte den Gedanken in die Tat um. Eine Stunde später sank sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	12. Kapitel: Treffen im Hilton

**Cynestra, Hermine Potter: **Danke für Euer Review.

* * *

Nun gibts ein etwas längeres Kapitel - Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

**Kapitel 11 – Treffen im Hilton**

Nervenzerreißendes Fiepen des Weckzaubers weckte Hermine aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf. Sie wälzte sich aus dem Bett, setzte sich grummelnd auf die Bettkante und presste ihr Gesicht in die Hände. Jetzt erst registrierte sie heftige Kopfschmerzen. Ein ungewohnter, unangenehmer Geschmack im Mund, eine trockene pelzige Zunge sowie ein heftiger Durst deuteten einen gewaltigen Kater an. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wankte sie ins Bad und trank einige Schlucke Wasser.

Als sie den Kopf hob und ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete, erschrak sie zutiefst. Rote Augen starrten ihr aus einem unnatürlich blassen Gesicht entgegen. „Na? Schock in der Morgenstunde?" bemerkte der Spiegel amüsiert. „Halt die Klappe", brachte sie krächzend heraus, erschrocken über ihre Stimme.

Sie entledigte sich ihres Nachthemdes und stieg in die Duschkabine. Während das heisse Wasser auf sie niederprasselte, versuchte sie sich an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern. Schlagartig war sie hellwach. Mit Entsetzen dachte sie daran, was sich gestern abgespielt hatte. Die Party, die komischen Drinks, dann Ron und zuletzt die Eskapade in der Küche mit John.

Sie liess die Ereignisse noch mal Revue passieren. Wie konnte das passieren. Wie konnte sie sich mit John so gehen lassen. Sie kam auf keine vernünftige Erklärung. Hermine beendete die Dusche, erledigte ihre Morgentoilette und zog sich an. Während sie Kaffee aufsetzte, dachte sie über den heutigen Tag nach.

Es war schon 9:30 Uhr und Hermine dachte daran, dass sie um 11:00 Leon Martin treffen sollte. Insgeheim fürchtete sie sich davor, denn noch immer wusste sie nicht, ob und was sie über Harry erfahren würde.

Ein Geräusch an der Wohnungstür riss Hermine aus den Gedanken. Ein Schlüssel wurde herumgedreht und Sekunden später betrat Ginny die Küche.

„Ah, Du bist schon wach!" tönte eine verboten gut gelaunte Ginny. „Wie war die Nacht?"

„Oi Ginny, nicht so laut." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, was ihr leichte Gleichgewichtsprobleme verursachte, so dass sie sich schleunigst auf einen Küchenstuhl setzte.

„Hab ich's mir doch gedacht!" erwiderte Ginny mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Als John gesagt hat, wie er dich gestern verlassen hat, dachte ich mir schon, dass Du etwas Aufmunterung gebrauchen kannst."

Hermine schaute sie entsetzt an. „Du hast mit John gesprochen?"

„Ja, er kam gestern wieder zur Party, nachdem er dich heimgebracht hatte. Er sagte, Dir ging es nicht so gut. Und deshalb bin ich hier."

„Und? Hat er sonst noch etwas erzählt?"

„Nichts. Wieso? Hätte er sollen? Was war denn los?"

„Nichts, nichts, ich dachte nur." Erwiderte Hermine etwas zu schnell.

Ginny lächelte wissend. „Gibt es da was, was ich wissen sollte? Du weißt, Du kannst mir alles sagen. Aber erst nimm mal das, damit Du einen klaren Kopf bekommst."

Sie zog zwei Phiolen aus dem Umhang. „Ein Anti-Kater und ein Stärkungstrank. Wenn Du dann noch einen Kaffee trinkst, geht's Dir wieder besser."

Dankbar nahm Hermine die Phiolen, leerte sie und verzog das Gesicht. Nach wenigen Augenblicken fühlte sie sich besser, stand auf und nahm zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank. Während sie Kaffee einschenkte sah Ginny sie forschend an.

„Komm schon Hermine, was ist los." forderte Ginny eine Antwort ein.

„Ach Ginny!" Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich weiss nicht wie ich anfangen soll. Es ist alle so sonderbar."

„Am Anfang zu beginnen wäre sicher eine gute Idee"

Hermine gab sich einen Ruck und erzählte, was sich nach dem Verlassen der Party abgespielt hatte.

Nachdenklich sah Ginny Hermine an: „Und was stört Dich? Dass es Dich erregt hat oder dass Du einen Rückzieher gemacht hast?"

„Ich weiss es nicht, verdammt! Irgendwie beides. Mensch, ich hab den Kerl grade mal eine gute Stunde gekannt. Dann spielt mir mein Körper einen Streich und zum guten Schluss mache ich mich auch noch zum Narren, indem ich ihn rauswerfe."

Ginny überlegte einen Augenblick. „Hermine! Das war und ist nichts, wofür Du Dich schämen müsstest! Wie ich ja mittlerweile weiß, hast Du sexuell gesehen, erheblichen Nachholbedarf, da Du schließlich lebst wie eine Nonne. Dass der Alkohol, den Du ja auch nie trinkst, Deine Hemmschwelle runtergesetzt hat und Deinen körperlichen Bedürfnissen Bevorzugung gewährt hat, ist wohl nur natürlich. Also denk einfach nicht drüber nach."

„Und was ist mit John? - Der ist doch bestimmt zehn Jahre äler als ich" antwortete Hermine frustriert.

„Ach – John vergöttert Dich. – Er hat gestern noch in den höchsten Tönen von Dir geschwärmt. Sprich mit ihm. Vielleicht wird das ja noch was. Irgendwann solltest Du auch mal ein geregeltes Sexleben haben.. und in Deiner Lage ist ein erfahrener Mann bestimmt nichts falsches." grinste Ginny verschmitzt.

Hermine schlug ihr auf den Arm. „Na ja, mal sehn, vielleicht laufe ich ihm ja wieder mal über den Weg. Aber nun Themawechsel. Hast Du die Liste dabei?"

„Hab ich." Ginny zog eine Pergamentrolle aus dem Umhang.

„Die Liste ist ziemlich lückenhaft. – Durch den Krieg sind viele Erbschaftsangelegenheiten noch im schwebenden Verfahren. Die einzige Stelle, die Erbschaftsangelegenheiten fälschungs- und betrugssicher bearbeiten kann – und deshalb von der Zaubererwelt anerkannt wird – ist Gringotts."

„Und was bedeutet das für uns?"

"Nun – wer als Erbe anerkannt werden soll, muss persönlich einen magischen Erbschaftstest bei Gringotts machen. Ansonsten wird weder ein Titel anerkannt, noch von Gringotts Zugang zum Erbe gewährt. Da Gringotts auch die Grundbücher führt, sind fallen auch auch die Ländereien, Firmen und Gebäude unter diese Regelung."

„Was ist dann mit den Todesserfamilien?"

„Ja, das ist das Problem. Viele der reinblütigen Familien sind Anhänger Voldemorts oder waren es zumindest. Würden sie auftauchen und das Erbe beanspruchen, würden sie schnell gefasst werden. Also lassen sie das Erbe lieber ruhen."

Ginny konnte förmlich sehen, wie Hermine die neuen Informationen verarbeitete.

Schon kam auch die Frage: „Kann man Erbe und Titel auch verwalten lassen?"

„Ja, genau darauf will ich hinaus. Das ist nach einem alten, aber wenig bekannten Gesetz möglich. Derjenige, der seine Besitztümer und Sitze verwalten lassen will, muss allerdings ebenfalls bei Gringotts erscheinen zusammen mit demjenigen, auf den er die Rechte übertragen lassen will."

„Aber das macht es ehemaligen Todesser wiederum unmöglich, diese Lösung zu ergreifen." schloss Hermine.

Ginny nickte. „Ich wollte Dir diese Informationen geben, vor ich Dir die Liste zeige. Du wirst überrascht sein. Auf dieser Liste ist verzeichnet, welche Familien Sitze im Zaubergamot besitzen. Wie Du weißt setzt sich der Gamot aus den ältesten Zaubererfamilien zusammen. Nur das Ministerium hat ebenfalls einen Sitz inne. Je nach Alter der Familie kann es vorkommen, dass eine Familie 2 Sitze innehat. Auf dieser Liste findest Du die derzeitige Zusammensetzung des Zaubergamots inkl. der Vertreter Sitze, die im Moment nicht besetzt sind, da das Erbe nicht geregelt oder die in Frage kommenden Peronen auf der Flucht sind. Zur Zeit ist der Zaubergamot grade mal zur Hälfte besetzt."

Hermine rollte das Pergament auseinander.

Sie überflog kurz die Liste und keuchte auf. „Lord Martin hat die Vertretung der Potter und Black Sitze?"

„Ja, und auch für den Sitz von den Malfoys: Und da er einen eigenen hat, hat er Kontrolle über sechs Sitze. "

„Aber das bedeutet ja, dass er zumindest Harry getroffen haben muss."

„Genau!" antwortete Ginny.

„Aber wieso Malfoy?" fragte Hermine irritiert. „Die werden doch als Todesser gesucht?"

„Na ja, Gringotts schweigt sich da aus. Da Lucius durch seine Verurteilung in Abwesenheit alle Rechte verloren hat, ist Draco der Erbe. Er wird zwar auch gesucht, wurde aber noch nicht angeklagt, da keine gesicherten Beweise vorliegen."

„Die Sache wird immer verworrener." resümierte Hermine.

Ginny stand auf, nahm Hermine kurz in den Arm und sagte: "Ich muss jetzt los. Aber mit diesen Informationen kannst Du diesem Lord Martin vielleicht etwas die Hölle heiß machen."

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich will ich nur so viele Infos über Harry, wie irgend möglich." erwiderte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Zumindest kannst Du jetzt nachweisen, dass dieser Martin Harry kennen muss."

Ginny disapparierte und ließ eine nachdenkliche Hermine zurück.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hilton Empfangshalle für Zauberer**

Hermine apparierte direkt in die Empfangshalle für Zauberer und Hexen im Hilton Hotel und schritt zielstrebig zum Empfangstresen. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, könnte ich Mr King sprechen?"

„Da sind Sie bei mir gerade richtig. Albert King ist mein Name und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

„Ich bin Dr. Granger. Ich habe einen Termin bei Lord Martin."

„Ah ja, Dr. Granger, es freut mich sie kennenzulernen. Der Lord hat mich schon informiert. Bitte betreten Sie den linken Aufzug. Er wird Sie direkt zur Suite Lord Martins bringen."

Hermine bedankte sich, betrat den Aufzug und wartete bis sich die Türen schlossen. Fast sofort öffneten sich diese wieder. Hermine betrat den Gang und klopfte an die gegenüberliegende Zimmertür.

Einige Augenblicke später hörte sie leise Schritte. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Leon Martin stand ihr gegenüber.

„Guten Tag Dr. Granger. Es freut mich, dass sie es einrichten konnten." Zum ersten Mal sah sie ein ehrliches Lächeln im Gesicht dieses undurchsichtigen Mannes. „Bitte kommen Sie doch rein."

Hermine nahm die angebotene Hand und drückte sie fest. Dann betrat Sie die Suite und sah sich aufmerksam um. Sie runzelte die Stirn ob dem dargebotenen Luxus. Dann rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung.

Leon führte sie zu einer Sitzgruppe. Auf dem Tisch standen Knabbereien, eine Kanne mit Tee und Tassen bereit.

Sie setzten sich gegenüber. Leon sah sie eine Weile an, bis er schließlich sagte: „Dr. Granger, ich möchte mich nochmals in aller Form entschuldigen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie irgendwann meine Beweggründe verstehen, die zu meiner Reaktion bei unserem letzten Treffen geführt haben."

„Nun, ich denke, dass ich mit Ihrer Entschuldigung leben kann. Können Sie mir nun endlich mitteilen was mit Harry ist?" fragte Hermine erwartungsvoll.

„Es ist leider etwas kompliziert. Um Ihnen Ihre Fragen zu beantworten muss ich erstens – wie in meinem Brief erwähnt, gewisse Gegenleistungen verlangen und mich vergewissern, dass Ihre Verschwiegenheit garantiert ist."

Hermine wollte schon empört aufspringen. Leon hob die Hand und hielt sie zurück. "Miss Granger, vor Sie Ihrer Empörung Ausdruck verleihen, hören Sie bitte mein Angebot bis zum Ende an. Danach steht es Ihnen frei zu gehen, sollten Sie das noch wollen. Sind Sie einverstanden?"

Hermine zögerte kurz und nickte dann.

Leon schenkte zwei Tassen mit Tee ein und reichte ihr eine davon. Dann setzte er sich ihr wieder gegenüber und schaute sie eine Weile an.

"Hören Sie Hermine – ich darf Sie doch Hermine nennen?" Das zustimmende Nicken zur Kenntnis nehmend fuhr er fort: "Ich beobachte Ihre Aktivitäten jetzt schon zwei Jahre. Eigentlich schon länger, doch richtig aufmerksam geworden bin ich, als Sie Ihre Suche nach Harry Potter intensiviert hatten.

Ich bewundere Ihren Scharfsinn und Ihre Ausdauer nicht zu vergessen, ihre exzellenter Umgang mit Magie. Nachdem Sie meiner Identität fast auf die Spur gekommen waren, sah ich mich gezwungen zu reagieren. Also lud ich sie ein, um sie persönlich kennen zu lernen."

Hermine hörte interessiert zu, ohne jedoch zu unterbrechen.

"Ich bin hier in London, um Ihnen ein Angebot zu machen." fuhr Leon in seinen Ausführungen fort. "Dazu müssen Sie mir nun eine wichtige Frage ehrlich beantworten."

"Lord Martin.."

"Bitte nennen Sie mich Leon, wenn wir unter uns sind..." unterbrach Leon sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Danke ... Leon! Es ist etwas ungewöhnlich was sie verlangen. Ich weiß nicht..."

Wieder unterbrach sie ihr Gegenüber. "Bitte – es IST alles ungewöhnlich. Diese ganzen Maßnahmen sind notwendig. Vertrauen Sie mir bitte, zumindest vorerst."

Hermine dachte an das Pergament in ihrer Tasche, und was es offenbarte. Sie fasste eine Entschluss.

"Ok Leon. Fragen Sie."

"Danke Hermine. Also: Sind sie in irgendeiner Weise an ihr derzeitiges Leben hier gebunden? Dazu zählen Arbeitsplatz, Wohnung, Besitz usw.".

Hermine dachte nach: "Mir ist der Zusammenhang nicht klar, aber bitte: meine Wohnung ist gemietet, derzeit habe ich keinen festen Arbeitsplatz, mein kleines Verlies erlaubt mir noch etwas Zeit, mich um meine Recherchen zu kümmern. Und vor sie fragen – nein, ich habe keine feste Beziehung", wobei ihr doch tatsächlich John durch die Gedanken huschte.

Leon schien befriedigt. Hermine entging nicht, dass bei der Bemerkung über ihre nicht vorhandene Beziehung, seine Augen kurz aufleuchteten.

"OK," sagte Leon, "jetzt kommt der schwierige Teil."

Er überlegte einen Augenblick, sah ihr fest in die Augen und sprach: "Ich möchte, dass Sie für mich arbeiten. Als meine rechte Hand. Im Gegenzug bekommen Sie von mir fast alle Informationen, die ich über Harry Potter habe – neben einem ansehnlichen monatlichen Gehalt natürlich."

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen: "Und woher soll ich wissen, ob sie überhaupt etwas von Harry wissen?"

"Kommen Sie Hermine! - Natürlich wissen Sie das, sonst wären sie nicht hier. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass Sie sich für die Sitze des Zaubergamots interessiert haben."

"Spionieren Sie mir etwa nach?" rief Hermine empört.

"Aber natürlich tue ich das! Ich musste wissen ob ich Ihnen vertrauen kann. Nur deshalb sind sie bis zu mir gelangt, denn ich denke ich kann Ihnen wirklich Vertrauen schenken."

Hermine dachte nach: "OK, was hätte ich als Ihre rechte Hand zu tun?"

"Das kann ich Ihnen noch nicht sagen. Erst wenn ich sie eingestellt habe und Sie mir den Zauberereid geschworen haben - wie ich es übrigens für Sie auch tun werde."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft: "Den Zauberereid? - Wow. Nun – ich möchte allerdings noch einen Beweis. Ich möchte einen Beweis dafür, dass Harry noch lebt."

Leon schwieg und starrte ihr in die Augen. Erstaunt stellte Hermine fest, dass sich etwas Unsicherheit in seinen Augen spiegelte, dann war der Eindruck verschwunden.

Er stöhnte frustriert auf: "Nun – ok – ich denke ich sehe eine Möglichkeit. Zuerst sagen Sie mir jedoch, wie sie zu Harry Potter heute stehen."

Hermine antwortete wie aus der Pistole geschossen: "Ich liebe ihn!"

"Gut, seien sie heute Abend zu Hause. Allein. Höchstens Ihre Freundin – Miss Weasley - darf anwesend sein. Kommen Sie dann morgen um 9:00 Uhr wieder her."

Leon erhob sich und Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und gingen zur Türe. Leon hielt sie nochmals an der Schulter fest.

"Bitte Hermine – vertrauen Sie mir. Es wird sich alles zum Guten wenden. Ihr Leben wird wohl in nächster Zeit auf den Kopf gestellt werden, aber es wird sich lohnen."

Hermine blickte ihn skeptisch an und apparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort nach Hause. Würde Sie heute wirklich von Harry hören oder ihn sogar sehen?

-.-.--.-.--.-.-.--.-.

Am Abend stand Leon nachdenklich Fenster seine Suite. Hatte er zu viele Zugeständnisse gemacht? Wie würde sie reagieren? Er schritt zu seinem Hotelsafe, öffnete ihn und zog ein schmales Etui hervor. Er verschloss den Safe wieder, setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und öffnete es, sorgsam darauf bedacht, das Medaillon nicht zu berühren.

Er sammelte seine Gedanken und konzentrierte sich. Dann nahm er das Amulett fest in die Hand und murmelte in einer unbekannten Sprache ...

* * *

_So meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser._

_Danke erst mal für Eure Reviews und dass ihr bis hierhin durchgehalten habt. Der Anfang ist gemacht. OK, es ist etwas langatmig geworden – aber wenn man alle Aspekte beleuchten will, ist es notwendig. Ich musste dieses Kapitel noch schnell loswerden denn hiermit ist meine Einleitungs-Storyline vollständig_

_Die nächsten Kapitel gehören zum großen Teil der Aufarbeitung der Vergangenheit mit zahlreichen Rückblicken der verschiedenen Personen. Was ist mit Harry und wird er wieder auftauchen? Was hat Lord Martin vor, was machen die Todesser unter Lucius Malfoy, und wie passt Draco ins Bild. Was ist die Mission des Falken? Alte Bekannte tauchen wieder auf. Am Ende dieser Serie sind die bestehenden Rätsel dann gelöst. Und dann, ja, dann wird sich alles in der Gegenwart abspielen, wenn der grosse Plan verwirklicht wird. Aber bis dahin brauche ich noch ein bisschen Zeit, da mein Verlies leider nicht so toll gefüllt ist..._

_Bis dann Euer Barry P._


	13. Kapitel: Ein erstes Lebenszeichen?

**Danke** an die Reviewer vom letzten Chap.: Hermine Potter, Valliy112 (ich finde nicht, dass Du Deine Stories hinknallst, hab grade mal reingekuckt, aber vielleicht solltest Du mal weiterschreiben ;-)) und AlexBlack5

Weiter gehts...

* * *

**Kapitel 13 – Ein erstes Lebenszeichen?**

Nachdenklich und etwas verwirrt betrat Hermine ihr Wohnzimmer. Nun hatte sie schon ziemlich erfolglos jahrelang nach Informationen gestöbert. Ausgerechnet die letzte Spur schien heiß zu werden.

Sie verstand allerdings nicht, in welcher Beziehung dieser ominöse Lord Martin zu Harry passte. Dass er mehr wusste, als alle, die Harry je nahe standen, lag für sie auf der Hand. Aber wozu die Geheimnistuerei?

Andererseits hatte – im Gegensatz zu ihre letzten Begegnung - dieser Martin einen Ernst ausgestrahlt, der Hermine klar machte, dass sehr viel mehr hinter der ganzen Angelegenheit steckte, als nur ihre Suche nach Harry.

Wie er überhaupt dazu kam, ihr einen Job, und das auch noch als seine rechte Hand, die rechte Hand eines Lords, anzubieten, war ihr schleierhaft. Wollte man sie mundtot machen?

'Komm schon, Hermine – denk nach!'

Allerdings schien er sehr, sehr viele Infomationen über sie zu haben. Vielleicht war das der Grund?

Sie grübelte den ganzen Nachmittag, bis abends dann Ginny erschien.

"Hi, Hermine – wie ist es gelaufen?"

"Du wirst es nicht glauben, er hat mir einen Job angeboten?" erwiderte Hermine.

"Wie bitte? Merlin, wie kommt der denn dazu?" Ginny machte große Augen.

"Ich weiss es nicht. Er tut recht geheimnisvoll." Dann berichtete Hermine minutiös von ihrer Begegnung.

"Und Du hast wirklich einen Beweis dafür gefordert, dass Harry noch lebt?"

Hermine nickte. "Ich soll heute abend zu Hause bleiben – nur Du darfst da sein."

"Du meinst Harry kommt her?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Merlin, Ginny, ich weiss es nicht!, es ist alles so undurchsichtig. Die Sache macht mich noch ganz verrückt."

"Sag mal," Ginny runzelte die Stirn. "Woher weiss er von mir?"

"Auch das weiß ich nicht. Aber er scheint Dinge über mich zu wissen, die sonst niemand weiß. Es ist zum verrückt werden!"

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Plötzlich zuckte Hermine zusammen. Ein Gefühl durchströmte sie, das ihr entfernt bekannt vorkam. Ginny blieb nicht verborgen, dass Hermine erschauerte.

"Hermine, was ist mit Dir." Ginny sprang auf und setzte sich neben Hermine. Sie nahm sie am Arm. "HERMINE! Was ist?"

"Warte Ginny, das ... das ... Amulett, Harrys Amulett, es reagiert!"

Selbst Ginny konnte spüren, dass sich immer mehr Magie um Hermine ballte. Hermine zog mit zitternden Finger das Amulett aus ihrem Ausschnitt hervor. Der Smaragd in der Mitte leuchtete intensiv.

Als hätte die Magie nur gewartet, bis Hermine das Amulett hervorgeholt hatte, breitete sich ein grünes Leuchten aus, bis es Hermine hautnah umgab. Das Gefühl, das von dem Amulett ausging, war überwältigend. Wie Schuppen fiel es Hermine von den Augen. Dieses Gefühl, sie hatte es schon einmal gespürt. In jener schicksalhaften Nacht, als Harry über das Amulett zu ihr Kontakt aufnahm.

"..Harry..?" wisperte sie. "..Harry bist Du das..."

Hermine erhielt keine Antwort. Aber das Gefühl änderte sich. Aus neutraler Wärme wurde ein völlig anderes Gefühl. Ruhe, Nähe, Zärtlichkeit, vielleicht auch ..Liebe..? Hermine genoss dieses lange vermisste Gefühl. Es war wie ein streicheln, federleichte Berührungen an ihrem ganzen Körper. Es berührte Ihre Stirn, ihre Augen, strich über ihre Haare, den Nacken, berührte ihre Lippen wie ein Schmetterlingsflügel, wie ein sanfter Kuss. Das Gefühl wurde intensiver, deutlich war Erregung zu spüren und Hermines Körper reagierte. Die magischen Zärtlichkeiten wurden intensiver, die Erregung übertrug sich. Wie eine Feder streichelte die Magie über ihren Körper, streiften die aufgerichteten Brustwarzen, ihren Bauch, bis hinab zu ihrem Lustzentrum und Hermine explodierte in einem Rausch der Gefühle.

Nachdem sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf die Magie, die sie umgab. Es war tatsächlich ..Liebe.. was sie spürte, sie spürte ... Harry. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber sie wusste er war es. Sie spürte noch ein leises Bedauern und hörte noch so etwas wie ..bald.. ! Dann verschwand das Gefühl, das Leuchten und auch die Wärme. Hermine fühlte sich leer und doch erfüllt. Sie lehnte sich zurück und versuchte aufzunehmen, was da grade passiert war.

"HERMINE!" Jemand schüttelte sie. "HERMINE!"

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in Ginnys, die sie angstvoll anstarrte.

"Ginny!"

"Was war los? Ich wollte schon mit Dir in St. Mungos"

Hermine runzelte die Stirne: "Warum?"

"Hermine, Du hast fast eine Stunde nicht reagiert. Nur Seufzen und Stöhnen, ich dachte Du hättest einen Alptraum und warst nicht wachzukriegen!"

Hermine schmunzelte. "Es war Harry..."

"HARRY? Du hast mit Harry gesprochen?"

"Nicht direkt – er hat über Emotionen mit mir gesprochen. Er hat mir irgendwie Gefühle geschickt. Es war, als ob er mich streicheln und küssen und .. lieben .. würde. Merlin, er hat mich sogar bis zum ... bis zum ..."

"...Orgasmus gebracht?" vervollständigte Ginny ihren Satz und zug eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Du hattest grade Sex mit Harry? ... OK, das erklärt die Geräusche, die Du grade von Dir gegeben hast." prustete Ginny los. "Wie hat er das gemacht? Und woher kannst Du sicher sein dass es Harry war?"

"Oh, es war exakt das selbe Gefühl wie damals in Hogwarts. Glaube mir, er war es. Zum Schluss glaube ich, hat er mir noch ein 'Bald!' zugeschickt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher.

"Wow, da könnte man fast neidisch werden." Beide schwiegen kurz.

"OK" unterbrach Ginny die Stille. "wirst Du nun morgen hingehen?"

Hermine nickte. "Das eben war mir Beweis genug. Ich werde es machen."

Ginny nickte verstehend. "Pass bitte auf Dich auf und halte mich auf dem Laufenden."

"Mach ich Ginny, Das weisst Du doch."

Sie umarmten sich noch kurz, bis Ginny sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pünktlich um 9:00 Uhr stand Hermine wieder vor der Suite Leon Martins. Als ob Leon Martin gespürt hätte, dass Hermine angekommen war, öffnete er die Tür bevor sie anklopfen konnte.

"Guten Morgen Hermine, es freut mich, dass sie gekommen sind."

"Guten Morgen Leon." erwiderte Hermine.

Leon registrierte, dass ihre ganze Erscheinung entspannter wirkte, als bei ihren vorigen Begegnungen. Er führte sie, wie den Tag zu vor in den Salon, wo sie sich wieder gegenübersetzten.

"Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie den verlangten Beweis gestern erhalten haben?"

Hermine errötete leicht, als Sie das Schmunzeln in den Augen ihres Gegenübers entdeckte.

"Ja, Leon. Wie hat Harry das gemacht?"

"Wissbegierig wie man sie mir beschrieben hat." lächelte Leon. "Leider kann ich Ihnen das noch nicht beantworten. Aber Sie können sicher sein, dass Sie auch das erfahren werden, wenn Sie sich entschieden haben. Sie haben sich doch entschieden?"

Hermine nickte. "Ja, ich möchte diese Chance wahrnehmen. Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, inwieweit ich Ihnen vertrauen kann, aber ich fühle etwas, das mir sagt, ich sollte es tun."

Leon lächelte befriedigt. "Gut. Wir werden jetzt sofort abreisen und in mein Manor zurückkehren. Dort erfahren Sie alles weitere."

Hermin wollte widersprechen. Vor sie jedoch zu Wort kommen konnte, unterbrach sie Leon. "Ich weiß was Sie sagen wollen. Es ist unbedingt notwendig, dass niemand etwas davon erfährt, das wir abreisen. Ihre Freundin Miss Weasley wird von mir unformiert werden, dass Sie die nächsten Tage unabkömmlich sind. Alles was sie benötigen, ist im Manor vorhanden. Da ich auch eine reichhaltige Bibliothek besitze, werde Sie auch ihrem Hobby frönen können, wenn Sie das möchten. Aber glauben Sie mir, Sie werden dazu keine Zeit haben und auch keine Bedürfnis danach verspüren. Können wir?"

Hermine zögerte kurz, dann nickte sie.

Leon nahm ein Buch in die Hand und murmelte "Portus". Hermine entging nicht, dass er dazu keinen Zauberstab benutzte. Er reichte ihr das Buch und sofort fühlte sie das typische Ziehen. Wenige Augenblicke später fand sie sich in der schon bekannten Eingangshalle von Martin Manor wieder.

Leon nahm sofort ihren Arm und schritt mit Ihr auf den Kamin mit dem grossen Bild zu, welches ihr schon beim ersten Besuch aufgefallen war. "porto almesis gryffindor" murmelte er. Neben dem Kamin erschien eine Tür, auf welcher kunstvoll ein Hirsch geschnitzt war. Leon öffnete die Türe und trat mit ihr hinein.

Völlig überrascht blieb Hermine stehen. Der Raum sah bis ins kleinste Detail aus wie der Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Im Kamin flackerte ein Feuer, Sessel standen verteilt umher und auch die Treppen in die Schlafsäle waren vorhanden.

"Bitte setzen Sie sich." Leon zog Hermine zu einem Sessel.

"Wir werden nun den Zauberereid austauschen. Sie schwören mir, dass Sie keinem Außenstehenden davon erzählen, was sie von mir erfahren und auch nichts davon, was Sie daraus schließen, erforschen und eruieren. Ich wiederum werde Ihnen schwören, dass ich ihnen mein ganzes Wissen über Harry Potter mitteilen werde, sofern es nicht anderen oder unseren Zielen schadet. Die Einschränkung muss ich machen, bis sie in alles eingeweiht sind. Mit Bruchstücken des Wissens könnten sie unermesslichen Schaden anrichten. Sind Sie einverstanden?"

Hermine durchdachte, was er gesagt hatte und nickte dann.

"Sind Sie sich bewusst, was ein Bruch dieses Zauberereides verursachen wird?"

Hermine nickte wiederum. Beide vollzogen das entsprechende Ritual.

"So, Hermine. Ich möchte Ihnen nun jemanden vorstellen."

"Dobby!", rief er in den Raum. Sofort erschien der kleine Hauself mit einem Plopp.

"DOBBY!" Hermine sprang auf.

"Die Missis ist endlich da! Dobby freut sich!" Er sprang auf Sie zu und klammerte sich an ihrem Bein fest.

"Wie geht es Dir Dobby?" sagte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Sehr gut Misses Hermine, Dobby ist ein freier Elf und arbeitet für Master Martin. Er bekommt Lohn und Ferien."

"Dobby, bring Miss Hermine bitte die Truhe." unterbrach Leon die beginnende Konversation.

"Sofort Master Leon" erwiderte Dobby, liess Hermine los und verschwand, nur um Sekunden später wieder aufzutauchen. Er trug eine kunstvoll gefertigte Truhe, mit kostbaren Schnitzereien. Auf dem Deckel war das Wappen der Potters erkennbar. Hermine erkannte es sofort, war es ihr doch bei Ihren Recherchen ständig präsent gewesen.

"Hermine, in dieser Truhe ist die Antwort auf viele Ihrer Fragen. Es wird einige Tage dauern, bis sie alle Informationen verarbeitet haben. In dieser Zeit werden Sie hier wohnen. Dobby wir sich um Sie kümmern und es wird Ihnen an nichts fehlen. Allerdings können Sie diese Räumlichkeiten erst verlassen, wenn Sie alle Informationen aufgenommen und verarbeitet haben. Alle weiteren Fragen werde ich Ihnen danach beantworten. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Misses müssen nur nach Dobby rufen, wenn Sie etwas benötigen. Dobby lässt Misses jetzt alleine." Dobby verschwand mit seinem typischen Plopp und Hermine war allein.

Hermine schlenderte zum Fenster und schnappte nach Luft. Tatsächlich sah sie auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts hinunter. Der See, der verbotene Wald, ja selbst Hagrids Hütte lagen in der Morgensonne.

'Eine mächtige Illusion' dachte sie, als sie sogar Vögel über dem Wald kreisen sah.

Nun war sie aber doch neugierig. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa an den Kamin, und betrachtete die Truhe. Leichte Nervosität erfasste sie. Was würde sie nun erfahren? Gedankenverloren streichelte sie über den Deckel.

Hermine nahm die Truhe vom Tisch, stellte sie auf ihren Schoß und öffnete sie. In blauem Samt lagerte ein in Leder gebundenes Buch, eine Kästchen mit einigen Phiolen, in denen graue und weisse Substanzen schwebten und ein kleines Denkarium. Hermine nahm zuerst das Denkarium heraus. Es war offensichtlich geschrumpft. Mit einem geflüsterten "Engorgio" vergrößerte Sie das wertvolle Stück.

Sie stellte es vorsichtig auf den Tisch. Dann griff Sie nach dem Buch. Als sie es öffnen wollte fiel ein Pergament heraus, das wohl lose in dem Buch gesteckt hatte.

Sie hob es auf und faltete es auseinander. Beinahe hätte sie es wieder fallen lassen. Diese Schrift konnte sie aus tausenden anderen herausfinden. Sie versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken und las.

_Hermine,_

_da Du dieses Pergament in Händen hältst, hast Du wohl nicht aufgegeben, nach mir zu suchen. Ich dachte mir das, denn, Hermine, ich kenne Dich. Ich kenne Deinen Scharfsinn, Deine Hartnäckigkeit und Deine Gedankengänge so gut wie kaum jemand anderer. Du würdest Dich nicht damit zufrieden geben, dass einer Deiner besten Freunde einfach so verschwindet._

_Ich habe, - als ich mich auf den finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereitet habe – begonnen Tagebuch zu führen. Das ist das kleine Buch, das Du jetzt in den Händen hältst. _

_Da ich nicht wusste, ob ich es schaffe, dieses Monster zu besiegen, sollten wenigstens meine Aufzeichnungen und Entdeckungen helfen, dass jemand anderer mein Werk zu Ende bringen kann. _

_Nun gehört das Buch Dir und soll Dir helfen, mich zu verstehen. _

_In den Phiolen sind Kopien meiner Erinnerungen. Diese sind nur für Dich bestimmt. Auch diese sind dafür da, Dir meine Beweggründe nahezubringen. _

_Diese Truhe habe ich, nachdem Voldemort besiegt war, Dobby gegeben, mit genauen Anweisungen, wann er Dir diese zu übergeben hat._

_Hermine, es drängt mich, Dir an dieser Stelle noch viel mehr zu sagen. Aber bitte, lies erst das Buch und sieh Dir die Erinnerungen an. Am Ende des Buches findest Du dann die Worte, die ich hier eigentlich schreiben wollte._

_Harry_

Hermine konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Was war denn schiefgelaufen. Warum war er weg und unauffindbar?

Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, schlug sie das Buch auf.


	14. Kapitel: Tagebuch I

**Danke** an die Reviewer vom letzten Chap.: Hermine Potter, Jeanuts, Cynestra

auf geht's in die Vergangenheit...

* * *

**Kapitel 14 – Tagebuch I**

_**Hogwarts, 13. Februar 1997**_

_Werter Leser, der Du dieses Tagebuch in Händen hältst._

_Da Du dieses Zeilen lesen kannst, gehörst Du entweder zu meinen engsten Freunden - oder Du hast den Zauber, der dieses Buch versteckt hält, entschlüsselt, weil Du auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit bist, endlich diesen schwarzmagische Irren zu vernichten._

_Im ersten Fall ist es mir gelungen, Voldemort endlich in die Hölle zu schicken und sehr wahrscheinlich habe ich das nicht überlebt. Sollte dies der Fall sein, dann erlaube mir folgende Worte: Ich möchte Dich, lieber Freund oder liebe Freundin bitten, nicht um mich zu trauern. Es war meine Bestimmung. Ich wurde nicht geboren um geliebt oder noch schlimmer, betrauert zu werden. Meine ganze Bestimmung war dazu ausgerichtet, diesen dunklen Bastard zu töten. Ich musste zum Mörder werden, um diese vermaledeite Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, damit ihr alle in Frieden leben könnt. Ich hoffe, dass ich alle meine Freunde schützen konnte. So viele habe ich in Gefahr gebracht, nur weil sie mir etwas bedeuteten. So viele starben, weil sie zu mir standen. Das ist nun vorbei. Ich wünsche Euch ein langes Leben in Frieden und Freiheit._

_Im zweiten Fall habe ich versagt und bin, beim Versuch Voldemort zu töten, selbst umgekommen. __Für genau diesen Fall habe ich dieses Buch geschrieben.__ Es ist so verzaubert, dass nur ein Zauberer des Lichts es finden und lesen kann. Es enthält detaillierte Aufzeichnungen über meine Suche nach eine Möglichkeit, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, egal ob ich das überstehe oder nicht. Da die Prophezeiung sehr vage gehalten ist, versuche ich so detailliert wie möglich zu schreiben. Wenn ich etwas übersehen habe, dann findest vielleicht Du, der Du dies liest, die Lösung. Auf jeden Fall wird es Dir helfen und Dich unterstützen. Es bleibt mir nur, dir viel Erfolg zu wünschen. Wenn Du dann diesen Bastard in die Hölle schickst, gib ihm auch einen Gruß von mir und meinen Eltern mit!_

_Es ist soweit!__ Morgen wird er angreifen. Ich werde kämpfen und gewinnen und diesen Bastard in die Hölle schicken wo er her gekommen ist und vielleicht auch dabei sterben. Ich bin seltsam ruhig, jetzt wo es soweit ist. Ich habe nichts zu verlieren. Ich werde jetzt rausgehen um herauszufinden, ob ich richtig liege mit der "Macht, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt". Leider ist das Ergebnis nicht nur von mir abhängig, sondern auch von jener Person, die mir in meinem Leben am Wichtigsten ist. Aber es ist alles vorbereitet. Wenn ich es schaffe, dann wird sie glücklich mit meinem besten Freund in Frieden leben können. Ich passe dann nicht mehr in dieses – in ihr - Leben. Das Gefühl bereitet mir tief in meinem Inneren Schmerzen, aber ich verdränge es. Liebe ist nichts, was je für mich bestimmt, nichts, was in meinem Leben vorgesehen war. Meine Bestimmung ist zu töten und zum Mörder zu werden. Wie könnte ich verlangen oder auch nur erhoffen, dass so ein engelsgleiches Wesen wie sie mich lieben könnte? _

**_Harry James Potter_**

_Sohn von James und Lily Potter, geb. Evans  
Letzter Erbe der Blutlinie der Gryffindors_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Fassungslos ließ Hermine das Tagebuch sinken. Niemals hätte sie vermutet, dass Harry so über sich und sein Leben dachte. Wie konnte sie all das nicht bemerken?

Natürlich, als sie ihre Liebelei mit Ron (als mehr betrachtete sie es im Nachhinein nicht) begonnen hatte, kapselte sich Harry immer mehr von ihnen ab. Erst später fiel Hermine auf, dass Ron immer versuchte, sie von Harry fernzuhalten. Harrys Verhalten unterstützte das, so dass es Hermine zuerst gar nicht auffiel.

Eigentlich war Harry immer derjenige, um den sie sich mehr Sorgen machte. Aber er verschloss sich immer mehr. Gerade im letzten Schuljahr sah sie ihn nur noch im Unterricht oder ganz selten beim Essen in der großen Halle. Meist saß Harry in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum, vergraben in irgendwelchen Büchern oder er war oft tagelang gar nicht auffindbar. Wenn sie genau überlegte, fehlte er manchmal sogar in ganzen Unterrichtsstunden.

Traurig dachte sie an den letzten Abend vor dem großen Kampf zurück. Ron hatte sie lachend auf seinen Schoß gezogen und begonnen sie zu küssen. Nie würde sie den undefinierbaren Blick vergessen, den Harry ihr im Vorbeigehen zugeworfen hatte. Es lagen Wehmut und Trauer in seinen tiefgründigen, grünen Augen. Heute wusste sie, dass er Abschied genommen hatte. Von ihr.

Hermine trat ans Fenster und sah auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts hinunter. Es dämmerte und die untergehende Sonne spiegelte sich im schwarzen See. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung sah sie den Felsen, auf dem Harry so oft alleine gesessen hatte. Selten konnte sie ihm Gesellschaft leisten, denn Ron vereinnahmte sie völlig.

Es überraschte sie auch, dass Harry ein – nein – DER Erbe Gryffindors war. Auch davon hatte er nie etwas verlauten lassen.

"Verdammt Harry! Wie konntest Du mir das antun? Einfach verschwinden! Ohne Abschied! Ich hätte Dir noch so viel zu sagen gehabt." Stille Tränen der Wut liefen über ihre Wangen. Sie wischte sie weg, und ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Alles war so, wie immer. Das einzige bezogene Bett war das ihre. Im Schrank fand sie ihre gesamte Garderobe. Sie ging ins Bad und kühlte ihr Gesicht mit Wasser. Dann legte sie sich auf das Bett und schlug das Buch erneut auf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Surrey, Ligusterweg, 27. Juni 1996_

_Ich beginne dieses Tagebuch heute, nachdem mir klargeworden ist, dass ich meinem Schicksal nicht entgehen kann. Mein Patenonkel Sirius ist beim Kampf im Ministerium ums Leben gekommen. Deshalb sitze ich hier, bei meinen sogenannten Verwandten, die mich hassen wie einen Aussätzigen. Ich habe den Entschluss gefasst, dass ich niemanden, niemanden mehr an mich heranlassen kann. Jeder in meinem Umfeld ist in Gefahr. _

_Nach unserer Rückkehr aus der Mysteriumsabteilung und dem Kampf gegen Voldemort, hat mir Dumbledore die komplette Prophezeiung gezeigt. _

"Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ...  
jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ...  
und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ...  
und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ..."

_Die Prophezeiung ist sehr mystisch, aber für mich eindeutig. Ich muss Voldemort töten. Ich muss zum Mörder werden. Das bedeutet ich muss kämpfen. _

_Mein Vertrauen zu Dumbledore ist auf Null zurückgegangen. Er informiert mich nicht, er bildet mich nicht aus. Wie konnte er mich Snape ausliefern und bei diesem in den Okklumentik-Unterricht schicken? Dieser Bastard hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht._

_Ich stehe nun jeden morgen um 4:00 Uhr auf und trainiere meinen Körper. Entsprechende Bücher habe ich bei Flourish & Blotts bestellt, die genaue Anleitungen für diverse Muggeltschniken enthalten. Ich brauche Kraft, Kondition und Ausdauer. _

_Ich habe begonnen, sämtliche Bücher in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu lesen. Ich habe mittlerweile alle durch, auch die des siebten Jahrgangs. Praktisch üben kann ich nicht, da immer noch dieser Aufspürzauber auf meinem Zauberstab liegt._

_Außerdem – mit Sicherheit kann ich Voldemort und seine Todesser nicht mit diesen Schulflüchen besiegen. Und was ist das für eine vermaledeite Macht, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt? Ich werde morgen in die Winkelgasse und in die Nokturngasse gehen. Vielleicht finde ich etwas. Ach ja, und Gringotts sollte ich auch mal einen Besuch abstatten._

---------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

Erschüttert sah Hermine auf. Er kannte die Prophezeiung in ihrer ganzen Länge. Schon seit dem 6. Schuljahr. Er wusste, was auf ihn zukam. Warum hatte er nie etwas gesagt. 'Dieses ganze Last hat er alleine getragen und wir konnten ihm nicht beistehen.' Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Sie fühlte wie sehr sie ihn im Stich gelassen hatten. Hermine blätterte um, um weiterzulesen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Surrey, Ligusterweg, 29. Juni 1996_

_Es war ganz schön schwierig gestern hier wegzukommen. Letzten Endes bin ich nach dem Krach mit Vernon einfach gegangen. Mit dem fahrenden Ritter ging es schnell und schon um 9:00 Uhr konnte ich Gringotts betreten._

_Man stelle sich die Überraschung vor, als ich – kaum dass ich die Bank betreten hatte – von einem Kobold in einen Nebenraum gebeten wurde._

_Er stellte sich als Griphook vor. Da kam es mir wieder in den Sinn, warum er mir bekannt vorkam. Natürlich, vor meinem ersten Schuljahr hatte ich ihn in der Bank kennen gelernt. Der Kobold warf einen Schallschutzzauber. _

_Dann sagte er: „Mr Potter, ich möchte Sie darüber informieren, dass Sie, als Vollwaise, vorzeitig emanzipiert werden können. Ich möchte Ihnen empfehlen, an Ihrem Geburtstag hier herzukommen und den magischen Erbschaftstest vorzunehmen."_

_Ich war recht überrascht, denn Kobolde sind nicht dafür bekannt, Rücksicht auf andere zu nehmen. Auf meine diesbezügliche Nachfrage sagte er, dass es sich rumgesprochen habe, dass meine Freunde und ich auch den Umgang mit Halbwesen und Nichtmenschen schätzen, diese höflich und zuvorkommend behandeln und schützen, ebenso wie alle anderen Menschen. Deshalb war man offensichtlich positiv zu mir eingestellt._

_"Danke Hermine!" dachte ich für mich, deren Engagement für Elfenrechte sicherlich auch dazu beigetragen hatte. Wiederum ärgerte ich mich über Dumbledore, der mir wieder mal Wichtiges vorenthalten hatte und mich offensichtlich nicht volljährig sehen wollte._

_Ich bedankte mich bei Griphook und verabschiedete mich mit einer Verbeugung, was dem Kobold außerordentlich gut gefiel, wie das Aufleuchten seiner Augen bestätigte._

_Da ich in gut einem Monat volljährig sein würde und folglich auch zaubern durfte, gedachte ich nichts weiter zu unternehmen, sondern die nächsten vier Wochen ausschließlich meine Fitness auszubauen._

---------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

Hermine ließ das Buch sinken, griff nach dem Glas Kürbissaft und trank durstig einige Schlucke. Als sie wieder auf das Buch sah, erschienen am Ende der Seite weitere Zeilen, die vorher nicht dagewesen waren.

_"Hermine, in diesem Buch steht nicht alles, was ich erlebt habe. Vieles gibt es, das nur mich etwas angeht. Deshalb habe ich weitere Informationen in Form von Gedanken abgelegt. Bitte nimm das erste Fläschchen und sieh Dir die Erinnerung an, vor Du weiterliest. Als klügste Hexe weißt Du sicher, wie das Denkarium funktioniert."_

Hermine legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch und stand auf. Sie streckte ihre steifgewordenen Glieder und lief die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftraum hinunter. Jetzt erst fiel ihr auf, dass die Phiolen mit den Gedankenfäden nummeriert waren.

Sie setzte sich auf die Couch, stellte das Denkarium vor sich auf den Tisch und kippte den Inhalt der ersten Phiole hinein. Dann beugte sie sich vor, bis ihre Nase fast die Substanz in der Schale berührte. Ein kurzer Sog und es wurde dunkel um sie herum.

TBC


	15. Kapitel: Denkarium I

**Villa: **Danke! So schlimm war doch der Cliff gar nicht ;-)

Ausserdem gehts schon weiter!

* * *

**Kapitel 15 – Denkarium I**

Plötzlich wurde es hell. Hermine stand in der Winkelgasse vor dem imposanten Bau von Gringotts und sie erkannte ein Schritt vor ihr den sechzehnjährigen Harry. Dieser setzte sich in Bewegung und betrat das imposante Gebäude. Hermine beeilte sich, um an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Sie folgte Harry an den Schalter und hörte wie er höflich den Kobold nach Griphook fragte.

Dieser erschien nach wenigen Minuten. "Guten Tag Griphook. Möge das Gold im Überfluss in Ihr Verlies strömen."

Der Kobold schien überrascht, dass Harry so respektvoll den traditionellen Gruß der Kobolde sprach und verneigte sich erfreut. Hermine musste schmunzeln. Harry schaffte es immer wieder, durch sein ehrliches, einnehmendes Wesen, die unterschiedlichsten Wesen auf seine Seite zu bringen.

Der Kobold bat Harry, ihm zu folgen. Hermine eilte hinterher. Sie betraten ein großes Büro. Hinter einem imposanten Schreibtisch saß ein sehr alter Kobold, der bei ihrem Eintreten aufstand und ihnen entgegenkam. Harry verbeugte sich leicht und sprach wiederum den Koboldgruß, was der alte Goblin erfreut zur Kenntnis nahm. "Mr Potter, es freut mich sie zu sehen. Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus und ich bin erfreut zu sehen, dass die Gerüchte nicht lügen. Sie sind tatsächlich sehr viel toleranter eingestellt, als die meisten Zauberer. Mein Name ist Katharok und ich bin einer der Direktoren Gringotts."

"Danke Katharok. Es ist für einen gesunden Menschenverstand selbstverständlich, alle Wesen gleich zu behandeln, solange diese es auch verdient haben." Harry lächelte und Katharok grinste wissend zurück.

"Lassen Sie uns zum Anlass Ihres Besuches kommen. Vorab herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz."

Harry setzte sich und der alte Kobold nahm wieder hinter seinem riesigen Schreibtisch Platz. Griphook blieb hinter Katharok stehen und verfolgte aufmerksam das Gespräch.

"Wie ich hörte, sind sie hier um Ihre Emanzipation durchzuführen, damit sie Ihr Erbe antreten können." zwinkerte Katharok Harry zu, um ihm bewusst zu machen, dass ihm der Tipp von Griphook durchaus bekannt war.

"Ja, das ist der Grund warum ich hier bin." antwortete Harry emotionslos. Es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, dass das Wort Erbschaft ungute Erinnerungen in ihm auslöste.

"Nun – die Emanzipation lässt sich sofort erledigen." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und auf dem Pult erschienen einige Formulare. "Ich bitte um einen Blutstropfen und um eine Unterschrift."

Er reichte Harry ein kleines Messer und eine Feder. Harry schnitt sich leicht in den Finger und tröpfelte etwas Blut auf das Formular, welches kurz blau aufleuchtete. Dann unterschrieb Harry an der vorgesehenen Stelle.

Er reichte das Formular zurück. Der Kobold schnippte nochmals mit den Fingern und das Formular verschwand, stattdessen lag nun eine Urkunde auf dem Schreibtisch, die besagte, dass Harry James Potter seit dem 31. Juli 1997 volljärig ist.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Volljährigkeit Mr. Potter! Eine Kopie dieser Urkunde ist nun schon im Ministerium sowie im Standesamt der Muggel, so dass sie sowohl in der magischen, wie auch in der nichtmagischen Welt volljährig sind. Möchten Sie nun den magischen Erbschaftstest durchführen?"

Harry, dem man das Erstaunen über die Geschwindigkeit, mit dem die Kobolde solche weitreichenden Aktionen durchführten, ansah, nickte.

Griphook, der dem ganzen Geschehen mit stoischer Ruhe zugesehen hatte, verschwand und kehrte wenige Augenblicke mit einer großen Pergamentrolle zurück.

"Mr Potter, der magische Erbschaftstest ist ein uralter Blutzauber, den nur wir Goblins durchführen dürfen. Dieses Pergament wird Ihren Stammbaum bis in die erste Generation zurückverfolgen. Gleichzeitig werden alle Erbschaftsanwartschaften aufgezeigt. Auch hier bitte ich um eine Tropfen Ihres Blutes bitte."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und schnitt sich nochmals in den Finger. Der Tropfen fiel mittig auf das große Pergament. Hermine, die bisher sprachlos die Geschehnisse beobachtet hatte, trat nun näher um auch einen Blick auf das Pergament zu erhaschen.

Ausgehend von dem Tropfen Blut bildeten sich Linien und Schriftzeichen, die sich zu einem großen Stammbaum zusammenfügten. Ab und zu färbten sich Namen tiefrot. Hermine schluckte, als sie sah welche Namen auftauchten. Nachdem die Zeichnung zum Stillstand kam, nahm Katharok das Pergament und studierte es aufmerksam.

"Nun Lord Potter." Harry zuckte, als er so angeredet wurde. "Ein beeindruckender Stammbaum, wie wir schon vermutet haben.

Zuerst einmal sind Sie natürlich direkter Erbe der ehrenwerten Hauses Potter. Da das Haus Potter in direkter Linie vom Hauses Gryffindor abstammt, sind sie als einziger Nachkomme der Potters ebenfalls alleiniger Erbe des ehrenwerten Hauses Gryffindor. "

Harry war deutlich anzusehen, dass ihm das Ganze ziemlich unangenehm war. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber der Kobold unterbrach ihn.

"Lord Potter, das ist noch nicht alles. Ihr verstorbener Pate Sirius Black war der letzte Nachkomme des Hauses Black. In seinem Testament hat er Sie als alleinigen Erben bestimmt. Sie sind deshalb auch der Erbe des Hauses Black. Sollten Sie das Erbe annehmen, dürften Sie, was die finanziellen Mittel ebenso wie den politischen Einfluss angeht, der mächtigste Mann in der magischen Welt sein. Einige weiter, aber unbedeutendere Erbschaften sind ebenfalls verzeichnet."

Harry wurde rot im Gesicht. Deutlich war seine ihm seine Wut anzusehen.

"WARUM ERFAHRE ICH DAS ERST JETZT? WARUM PASSIERT IMMER MIR SO WAS? I C H W I L L D A S N I C H T ! "

So schnell der Wutausbruch kam, so schnell war Harry wieder unten. "Entschuldigen Sie meinen Ausbruch, ich wollte das nicht. Aber es ist mir langsam alles zuviel! Erst muss ich erfahren dass ich diesen mörderischen Irren umbringen muss, dann erfahre ich die Wahrheit über meine Vorfahren, und so ganz nebenbei, dass ich der reichste Mann der Welt sein soll. Das ist alles etwas zuviel für mich."

Katharok runzelte verwundert die Stirn und auch Griphook sah schockiert aus. "Kein Problem, dieser Raum hat schon ganz andere Dinge gesehen. Aber bitte, ich möchte ja nicht indiskret sein, aber da sie es eben selbst angesprochen haben... Habe ich richtig verstanden, SIE müssen den Unnennbaren besiegen?"

Harry realisierte jetzt erst, was er gesagt hatte. Er dachte einige Sekunden nach und blickte dann seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. "Ist Ihre Verschwiegenheit garantiert?"

Katharok war deutlich anzusehen, dass er diese Frage unter anderen Bedingungen als Beleidigung empfunden hätte. Doch ein Blick in die plötzlich kalten und stahlharten grünen Augen des Jungen vermittelte ihm den Ernst seiner Worte.

"Selbstverständlich Lord Potter! Nichts was hier gesprochen wird, verlässt diesen Raum. Bitte berichten Sie, ich bin überzeugt, dass wir Sie unterstützen können"

"Nun – ich denke, ich werde jede Hilfe brauchen, die ich kriegen kann. Ich vertraue Ihnen. Es existiert eine Prophezeiung, die unwiderlegbar deutlich macht, dass nur ich diesen Tyrannen besiegen kann."

Er erzählte den genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung.

Die Kobolde schwiegen überrascht. Nach einigen Minuten ließ sich Katharok wider vernehmen.

"Lord Potter, wir werden ihnen alle mögliche Unterstützung zukommen lassen, die wir Kobolde zu leisten imstande sind. Der Unnennbare bedroht auch unsere Geschäfte und sollte es ihm gelingen, die Zaubererwelt niederzuwerfen, sind auch wir in höchstem Maße davon betroffen."

Harry nickte erleichtert: "Ich danke Ihnen Katharok. Wie gehe ich nun mit dem Vermögen vor?"

Katharok überlegte kurz: "Ich würde Ihnen einen persönlichen Goblin empfehlen, der sich ausschließlich um ihr Vermögen kümmert, solange sie mit dem Unnennbaren beschäftigt sind. Ich empfehle Ihnen, die Verliese zusammenzuführen. In den Verliesen befindet sich erfahrungsgemäss nicht nur Gold sondern auch wertvoller Schmuck, Artefakte und Bücher."

Bei der Erwähnung der Bücher zuckte Harry zusammen. Das war genau das was er brauchte. Hermine konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete.

Harry sah auf: "Katharok, ich würde gerne Griphook als meinen persönlichen Finanzberater einstellen und selbstverständlich werde ich auch die Bezahlung übernehmen."

Griphooks Augen leuchteten auf, sichtlich stolz auf die Aufgabe die ihm erteilt wurde und auch Katharok sah zufrieden aus.

"Bitte stellen sie doch die Unterlagen zusammen, so dass ich einen groben Überblick habe. Bitte senden Sie diese an .. hmmm .. sind irgendwelche Immobilien bei dem Vermögen dabei?"

Die Kobolde tauschten einen Blick. Dann grinsten sie. Katharok sagte: "Irgendwelche? Ich würde eher sagen unzählige! Ihnen bekannt ist natürlich Godrics Hollow, das Anwesen Ihrer Eltern. Der Stammsitz Ihrer Familie ist allerdings Potter Manor. Dann ..."

"Potter Manor?" unterbrach ihn Harry. "Ja Mr. Potter, es ist der Familienstammsitz in Irland. Ihre Familie hat Jahrhunderte in Irland gelebt. Warten Sie einen Augenblick."

Er studierte die Unterlagen. "Lord Potter, würden Sie bitte laut nach Twix rufen?"

"Wie bitte?" fragte Harry nach.

"Bitte rufen Sie laut nach Twix!"

Harry tat es und nach wenigen Sekunden erschien mit einem Plopp ein Hauself. Der kleine Kerl strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

"Lord Harry Potter, Lord Harry Potter ist endlich da!" Es liefen ihm tatsächlich Tränen die faltigen Backen herunter. Er fiel auf die Knie und schluchzte.

Harry sah entgeistert den kleinen Elfen. "Wer bist Du?" brachte er heraus."

"Twix ist die Hauselfe der Familie Potter. Twix ist sofort gekommen als der Herr gerufen hat."

Die Kobolde schmunzelten, als sie die Szene beobachteten.

Katharok erklärte: "Die Hauselfen haben Potter Manor in Schuss gehalten solange es nicht bewohnt wurde. Potter Manor liegt ist unter uralten Schutzzaubern."

Harry verstummte nachdenklich. "Twix, kannst Du mich nach Potter Manor mitnehmen?"

"Aber natürlich Lord Potter, Twix kann Sie sehr gut mitnehmen."

"Gut, dann werde ich den Rest der Ferien dort verbringen. Griphook, können Sie sämtliche Artefakte und Bücher aus meinem Besitz nach Potter Manor schicken?"

"Selbstverständlich Mr. Potter – die Sachen werden in 2 Tagen in Potter Manor eintreffen. Auf dem selben Wege sende ich Ihnen auch die Vermögensaufstellung."

Plötzlich wurde es dunkel und etwas zog Hermine aus dem Denkarium. Sie musste sich erst etwas orientieren, bis sie wusste wo sie war. Der Aufenthalt in dem Denkarium hatte über eine Stunde gedauert und war so realistisch gewesen. Sie war völlig überrascht, von dem was sie erfahren hatte. Aber Sie erinnerte sich, dass Harry vor seinem sechsten Jahr – genauer einen Tag nach seinem Geburtstag - nicht mehr erreichbar gewesen war. Er erschien plötzlich am 1. September auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ als das neue Schuljahr begann.

Völlig erschöpft ließ sich Hermine auf das Sofa fallen. Sie schloss müde die Augen und ließ das heute Erfahrene an sich vorüberziehen. Kurz vor sie in den Schlaf driftete, dachte sie daran, dass sie nichts zu Abend gegessen hatte. Es störte sie nicht und so schlief sie ein. Hermine bemerkte nicht mehr, wie zwei kleine Hände eine warme Decke über ihren zusammengerollten Körper ausbreiteten.

TBC


	16. Kapitel: Tagebuch II

**Valli112:** Danke! Das mit den Elfennamen überleg ich mir noch – obwohl Snickers – ich weiss nicht bg

**Kapitel 16 – Tagebuch II**

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit schmerzenden Gliedern. Es brauchte einige Minuten, bis sie realisierte, wo sie war und wie sie hierher gekommen war. Sie registrierte dankbar, dass jemand sie mit einer warmen Decke zugedeckt hatte. Es roch herrlich nach frischem Tee. Auf dem Tisch vor ihrem Sofa stand ein komplettes Frühstück, das offensichtlich mit einem Warmhaltezauber versehen war. Gähnend schleppte sie sich zu den Schlafsälen hoch. Sie entkleidete sich und stieg unter die Dusche.

Das Wasser weckte ihre Lebensgeister wieder. Während das warme Wasser über ihren Körper rann, dachte sie über den gestrigen Tag nach. Es überraschte sie, wie wenig sie doch das letzte Jahr über Harry mitbekommen hatte. Sofort meldete sich ihr Gewissen. Sie bedauerte, dass sie sich so wenig um Harry gekümmert hatte. Diese furchtbare Belastung, die das Schicksal Harry aufgebürdet hatte und von der sie keine Ahnung hatte, musste er alleine tragen, während seine einzigen Freunde sich nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt hatten.

Rückblickend konnte sich Hermine immer noch nicht erklären, warum sie mit Ron zusammen gekommen war. War er damals nicht auch schon so nervig? Oftmals stritten sie sich über Kleinigkeiten, bis die Fetzen flogen. Klar, Ron war schon ein süßer Kerl damals, aber nie hatte sie Ambitionen gehabt, die Beziehung zu vertiefen. 'Verdammt', dachte Hermine,' was hat mich bloß geritten? Warum habe ich Harrys Gemütszustand nie bemerkt? Wie konnte ich unsere Freundschaft so vernachlässigen?' Als sie darüber nachdachte, wie Harry sich gefühlt haben musste, kamen ihr wieder die Tränen.

'Mensch Hermine, was ist los mit Dir, Du bist doch sonst nicht so nah am Wasser gebaut.' Entschlossen drehte sie das Wasser ab, stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Als sie zurück in den Schlafsaal kam, war ihr Bett schon ordentlich gemacht und ihre Kleider lagen sauber zusammengefaltet auf dem Stuhl. Sie musste lächeln. Dobby schien seinen Job sehr ernst zu nehmen. Hermine betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und genoss das reichhaltige Frühstück. Danach nahm sie wieder Harrys Tagebuch zur Hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
Potter Manor, 1. Juli 1997 bis 31. August 1997_

Ich habe mich in Potter Manor gut eingelebt. Das Manor ist mit so vielen alten Schutzzaubern und Bannen versehen, dass niemand es finden kann. Selbst Posteulen erreichen mich nicht. Die einzige Eule, die hierher finden kann, ist meine gute Hedwig. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich meine Eule völlig vergessen hatte. Am dritten Abend meiner Anwesenheit hier, flog sie total aufgebracht durch das offenstehende Fenster. Ich musste meine Vergesslichkeit berechtigterweise sehr büßen, denn Hedwig knabberte mir mein Ohrläppchen blutig vor Freude, dass sie mich endlich gefunden hatte. Dass sie überhaupt die Schutzzauber überwinden konnte, bestätigte die enge Verbindung zwischen Hedwig und mir.

Griphook hat sein Versprechen gehalten. Nach zwei Tagen kamen per Gringotts-Boten ein halbes Dutzend Truhen und die Vermögensaufstellung an. Die Aufstellung legte ich ungeöffnet zur Seite. Es interessierte mich nicht im Geringsten, welches Vermögen mir hinterlassen wurde. Viel lieber hätte ich die Personen um mich gehabt.

Fünf Truhen enthielten die Bibliothek der Gryffindors und der Blacks in geschrumpfter Form. Da die Potter-Bibliothek alleine schon die Bibliothek in Hogwarts in den Schatten stellte, war es nötig, die Räumlichkeiten zu erweitern. Twix versicherte mir, dass dies kein Problem sei. Innerhalb eines Nachmittags waren die Bibliotheksräume so erweitert, dass alle Bücher Platz fanden. Twix verriet mir auch den Zauber, der es ermöglichte, nach Themen zu suchen. Meine Mutter hatte diesen entwickelt, um sich in der Unmenge von Büchern zurechtzufinden.

Ich fasse mich kurz und lasse unwichtige Erlebnisse aus. Mit Hilfe des Suchzaubers meiner Mutter suchte ich nach Flüchen, Ritualen und Zaubern, die mir bei meinem Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen konnten. Dies war mein vorrangiges und wichtigstes Ziel. Ich verbrachte den Tag mit trainieren, studieren und Erlernen von Verteidigungs- und Angriffszaubern.

Noch immer habe ich keine Ahnung, was denn die 'Macht, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt' in mir sein soll. Auch nach intensiver Suche in der Bibliothek kann ich keine Hinweise darauf finden. Dafür geht es mit dem Training gut voran. Die Hauselfen (17 an der Zahl sind in Potter Manor beschäftigt) versorgen mich, so dass die Spuren des Hungerns und der Misshandlungen bei den Dursleys verschwunden sind. Im Keller des Manors habe ich mir einen Trainingsraum eingerichtet. Ich übe mich auch im Schwertkampf, lerne das Apparieren und lese mich in die Grundlagen der Animagi ein.

Jetzt, am Ende der Ferien, nin ich um einiges gewachsen, meine Muskeln sind gestählt, ohne dass diese bei normaler Kleidung sichtbar sind. Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber aller Jahrgänge beherrsche ich nun ohne Probleme einige kleinere sogra schon stablos und ungesagt. Auch den Stoff Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst habe ich durch. Aber noch immer bin ich auf der Suche nach der Lösung des Prophezeiungsproblems.

Gringotts hat sich bereit erklärt, meine Post zu empfangen und über Hedwig an mich weiterzuleiten. Ich habe Griphook allerdings angewiesen, außer Briefen von Hogwarts und Gringotts selbst, keine weiteren anzunehmen sondern die Eulen zurückzuschicken.

Zu meinen Freunden Hermine und Ron habe ich die ganze Zeit über keinen Kontakt. Ich bat Hedwig, nicht im Fuchsbau vorbeizufliegen, denn ich will meine Standhaftigkeit nicht auf die Probe stellen. Da es sich schon Ende des letzten Schuljahres abzeichnete, dass Ron und Hermine ein Paar werden würden, will ich sie nicht stören. Ich weiß ja, wie neidisch und eifersüchtig Ron reagieren kann. Aus dem selben Grunde darf er nie erfahren, was tatsächlich hinter Harry Potter steckt und was bei der Erbschaftsangelegenheit zu Tage kam.

Morgen ist der 1. September und damit begginnt auch das letzte Schuljahr. Vorgestern apparierte ich in die Winkelgasse. Es war der erste Tag, seit ich ins Potter Manor einzog, dass ich mir selbst frei nahm. Nach meinem Besuch bei Griphook, der mir ein Säckchen mit Bargeld aus dem Verlies holte, besorgte ich mir neue Schulroben und füllte auch meine Vorräte an Schulsachen und Trabnkzutaten auf. Da ich noch etwas Zeit hatte, setzte ich mich bei Florian Fortescue unter einen Sonnenschirm, genoss einen Quidditch-Becher und beobachtete die Menschen.

Kurze Zeit später sah ich Ron und Hermine Hand in Hand die Winkelgasse herunterschlendern. Es versetzte mir einen Stich, als ich beide so vertraut und verliebt turteln sah. Im selben Moment entdeckte mich Hermine, schüttelte Rons Hand ab und stürzte auf mich zu. Ich konnte gerade noch aufstehen, da fiel sie mir schon um den Hals. "Harry!" rief sie so laut, das die Leute sich umdrehten und nach uns schauten. Ich genoss die Umarmung meiner besten Freundin, als ich aber die Grimasse in Rons Gesicht sah, schob ich Hermine von mir. Etwas verwirrt von meinen Gefühlen, fragte ich nach dem woher und wohin. Sie wurde merklich rot im Gesicht, als sie mir gestand, dass sie und Ron jetzt zusammen waren. Ron setzte ein selbstgefälliges Gesicht auf, was mich traurig stimmte. Kannte er mich so schlecht, dass er mir zutraute, mich in seine Beziehung einzumischen. Und warum tat mir die Tatsache, dass meine besten Freunde nun zusammen waren so merkwürdig weh?

Diese Begenung festigt meinen Entschluss, beide nicht in meine Probleme einzubeziehen, da ich meine Freunde sonst nur in Gefahr bringen werde.

Auf Fragen, wo ich denn die letzten Wochen gewesen wäre antwortete ich deshalb ausweichend, und ließ mir stattdessen von ihren Ferien berichten. Ich erfuhr, dass Hermine schon seit vier Wochen im Fuchsbau wohnte und was sie alles unternommen hatten. Schnell verabschiedete ich mich und kehrte nach Potter Manor zurück.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine dachte an diesen Tag zurück. Sie konnte sich noch genau erinnern, wie sie Harry getroffen hatten. Seine körperliche Veränderung war ihr nicht entgangen. Auch der traurige Ausdruck in seinen Augen waren ihr nicht entgangen, sie schob es allerdings auf den Tod seines Paten. Da er das Thema Sirius nicht ansprach, hielt auch sie sich zurück. Sie hatten vorher schon lange überlegt, wie sie Harry von ihrer neuen Beziehung erzählen sollten und sie war erleichtert, dass er diese Tatsache ohne Probleme aufnahm. Ron hatte sie schon am ersten Tag im Fuchsbau gefragt. Sie hatte keinerlei Erfahrung mit Beziehungen und da sie Ron mochte und er ein süßer Kerl war, hatte sie ja gesagt. Sie konnte selbst ihre Gefühle nicht einordnen und die gelegentlichen Knutschereien mit Ron gefielen ihr.

Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie sehr enttäuscht war, dass Harry so schnell verschwunden war und sie wunderte sich, dass er eigentlich keine Frage, die sie gestellt hatte, zufriedenstellend beantwortete. Jetzt war ihr auch klar geworden, weshalb. Hermine blätterte um und begann die nächsten Eintragungen zu lesen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Potter Manor, 31. August, abends_

_Ziemlich verwirrt sitze ich hier vor dem Kamin, denke über den Tag nach und veruche das Erlebte hier einzutragen. Dass Hermine nun mit Ron zusammen ist, tut mir weh. Ich verstehe nicht warum, ich sollte mich für meine beiden besten Freunde freuen. Ich versuche zu analysieren, was in mir vorgeht. Das Gefühl, als Hermine in meinen Armen lag, ihr lieblicher Geruch, das weiche Haar – es war einfach überwältigend. Der eifersüchtige Blick von Ron machte mir aber schnell klar, dass das, was ich zu fühlen begann, falsch ist. Am besten, ich verbanne diese Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. Ich werde den beiden in Hogwarts aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie haben sich und brauchen mich nicht mehr. Sicherlich wollen sie alleine sein, um zu tun, was Pärchen nun mal tun. Meine Aufgabe ist eine andere. Meine Aufgabe ist, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie und ihre Kinder einmal eine Zukunft haben können._

_Ich werde mein letztes Schuljahr beginnen und jede freie Minute hier in Potter Manor verbringen, um eine Lösung für die Prophezeiung zu finden. In Gryffindors Bibliothek habe ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Anti-Apparationszauber Hogwarts zu umgehen. Godric hatte die Schutzzauber so modifiziert, dass alle Nachfahren seines Blutes von bestimmten Orten im Schloss apparieren können. Einer davon ist der Schlafsaal der Jungen. _

_Bis anhin habe ich die sechste Truhe noch nicht angerührt. Diese enthält die Artefakte aus den Verliesen der Familien Potter, Black und Gryffindor. Ich habe due schrumpfte die Truhe geschrumpft, so wie alle anderen Gepäckstücke, damit ich die wichtigen Dinge immer bei mir tragen kann. Morgen werde ich auf das Gleis 9 ¾ apparieren und in mein letztes Schuljahr reisen. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass dies das Jahr der Entscheidungen sein wird._

------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
_

_Hogwarts, 29. September 1997_

_Der erste Monat in Hogwarts verlief ereignislos. Ich musste mich im Unterricht zurückhalten, da ich mittlerweile sämtliche Zauber auf UTZ-Niveau problemlos beherrsche. Remus Lupin war als DADA-Lehrer zurückgekehrt. Ich spiele aus Zeitmangel kein Quidditch mehr, was mir eine heftige Diskussion mit Ron bescherte, der nicht einsehen will, dass es wichtigeres gibt als Quidditch. Auch eine Weiterführung der DA lehnte ich ab. _

_Es tut immer mehr weh, Hermine und Ron turteln zu sehen. Obwohl ich es mir nicht gerne eingestehe - ich glaube ich habe mich in Hermine verliebt. Ich bin mir nicht im Klaren wann, aber bei genauem Nachdenken wohl schon im vierten Jahr. Ich kapsle mich weiter ab, was nicht weiter schwer fällt, da ich nachts nach Potter Manor appariere um zu trainieren. _

_Endlich habe ich mich auch der Truhe mit den Artefakten zuwenden können. Gerade die Objekte aus dem Fundus der Blacks enthalten schwarzmagische Objekte, die einem das Fürchten lehren können. Nur der Gedanke daran, dass Voldemort nicht mit weißer Magie vernichtet werden kann, hilft mir, jedes einzelne Stück zu untersuchen. Die Suche verlief bisher allerdings ergebnislos, ich konnte bis jetzt nichts entdecken, was mir bei meiner Aufgabe helfen kann. Immer wieder vergegenwärtige ich mir die Prophezeiung. Was immer es auch ist, was der dunkle Lord nicht kennt, es ist sicher nichts schwarzmagisches. _

_Allerdings hält mich nichts davon ab, die unzähligen dunklen Zauber aus den Büchern der Black'schen Bibliothek zu lernen. Auch die Gryffindor-Bibliothek ist eine riesige Fundgrube. Viele der Bücher stammen von Gryffindor selbst. Ich habe einb Buch von Rovenna Ravenclaw über stablose Magie entdeckt. Rovenna schreibt, dass früher alle Zauber mittels stabloser Magie ausgeführt wurden. Mit entsprechendem magischen Potential müssten die Zaubersprüche nicht mal laut gesagt, sondern nur gedacht werden. Ein unschätzbarer Vorteil im Kampf. Die Fähigkeit, stablos zu zaubern ist in den letzten Jahrhunderten verloren gegangen. Rovenna hatte diese vorausgesagt, da sie vermutete, dass die Fähigkeit evolutionsbedingt verloren gehen würde. Sie entwickelte einen Zaubertrank, mit welchem die Körperfokusse geöffnet werden konnten. Kein Wunder fällt mir stablose Magie so schwer, aber zumindest kann ich schon kleinere Zauber. _

_Da zu meinem Training auch Zaubertränke gehört (nicht umsonst habe ich in Snapes Unterricht keinerlei Punkte mehr verloren), versuchte ich mich an dem Trank. In Potter Manor gibt es ein erstklassiges Tranklabor, das selbst Snapes Kerker in den Schatten stellt. Ich brauchte ein ganzes Wochenende um den Trank zu brauen. Das Experiment war ein voller Erfolg. Auch komplexere Zauber konnte ich nun stablos ausführen. Durch intensives Training werde ich auch bald alle anderen Zauber stablos ausführen können._

_Aber noch immer ist mir die Lösung der Prophezeiung ein Rätsel._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Hermine, die vollkommen in die Aufzeichnungen Harrys versunken war, schreckte auf, als Dobby mit einem Plopp erschien.

"Misses Hermine muss essen. Die Mittagszeit ist schon vorbei."

Hermine, die ihren knurrenden Magen schon eine Zweit lang ignoriert hatte, antwortete: "Hallo Dobby, Du hast ja recht. Bringst Du mir etwas." Erst jetzt bemerkte Sie, dass dampfende Schüsseln auf dem Tisch standen. "Danke Dobby!" sagte sie zufrieden lächelnd zu dem Elfen.

Dobby wollte schon verschwinden, als Hermine noch hinterher rief: "Dobby warte!"

"Ja Misses?"

"Dobby, weißt Du wo Harry Potter ist?"

"Tut mir leid Misses" sagte Dobby mit hängenden Ohren und traurigem Blick. "Dobby weiss nicht wo Master Harry sich aufhält. Dobby vermisst Master Harry sehr".

Hermine erkannte Tränen in den Augen des treuen Elfen, als er mit einem Plopp verschwand. Hermine verspeiste das hervorragende Mahl. Als sie sich wieder dem Buch zuwandte, erkannte sie, dass wieder zusätzliche Zeilen in der ihr so vertrauten Schrift erschienen waren.

_Hermine,_

_nun möchte ich, dass Du einen Freund kennenlernst, den ich schon länger sehr schätzen gelernt habe und der in unserem letzten Schuljahr eine große Hilfe für mich war. Ich warne Dich vorher, denn es wird ein Schock für Dich sein. Es ist aber wichtig, dass Du alles verstehst. Die Erinnerung befindet sich in Phiole drei. _

_Harry_

Hermine dachte traurig darüber nach, dass Harry sich wohl einen anderen Freund suchen musste, der ihm half, weil sie in dieser wichtigen Zeit nicht für ihn da war. Sie riss sich selbst aus ihren Gedanken, gab die genannte Erinnerung in das Denkarium und tauchte darin ein.

TBC

_Nun, Preisfrage: Wer ist dieser ominöse Freund wohl?_


	17. Kapitel: Denkarium II

**Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews. Da macht es Spaß weiterzuschreiben. **

**Danke an: **Poetica Licentia, Cynestra, Valli112, Jeanuts und Aurora Parvati Snape

Was die Zeitform des Tagebuchs angeht, habe ich mir diese Überlegungen schon während des Schreibens gemacht. OK, es ist diffizil. Wenn man über den Tag schreibt, den man erlebt hat ist das Vergangenheitsform. Allerdings sollten Überlegungen die die Zukunft betreffen in der Gegenwartsform geschrieben werden. Ich werde das also bei Gelegenheit korriegieren. Danke für's aufmerksam machen.

EDIT: Ich habe die Tagebucheinträge nochmals durchgelesen und korrigiert, so dass die Zeiteinteilung jetzt richhtig sein sollte. Es ist aber nicht notwendig für das Verständnis der Gechichte, dass die betroffenen Kapitel (14 16) nochmals gelesen werden. Es sei denn, ihr habt Lust dazu :-) EDIT END

Was die Preisfrage angeht: Der Preis ist ein extralanges Chap. das ihr jetztnachfolgend lesen könnt. Alle Kandidaten haben richtig geantwortet, obwohl die Frage seeeehr knifflig war bg.

* * *

Also - Ein extralanges Kapitel, welches die Frage beantwortet, wie zwei Erzfeinde zu Freunden werden können.**Kapitel 17 – Denkarium II**

Noch bevor Hermine in das Denkarium abtauchte, fiel ihr auf, dass etwas anders war, als bei ihrem ersten Gang in Harry Erinnerungswelt. Sie fand sich auf dem Korridor des siebten Stocks in Hogwarts wieder. Unschlüssig verharrte sie einen Augeblick, nachsinnend, was denn anders war. Fast sofort fiel es ihr ein. Die Erinnerungen in der Phiole waren diesmal nicht Weiß, wie beim ersten mal, sondern Hellgrau. Irritiert sinnierte sie darüber nach, ob Erinnerungen unterschiedliche Farbtöne annehmen können und was das bedeuten würde. Sie hatte nie etwas darüber gelesen.

Schritte näherten sich. Hermine schreckte aus den Gedanken auf, als schon der 16-jährige Harry um die Ecke bog. Zielstrebig bog er auch schon um die nächste Ecke. Hermine beeilte sich, ihn einzuholen, denn Harry ging schnell. Schon war er um die nächste Ecke verschwunden, als Hermine ein Geräusch hörte, das stark nach einem Zusammenprall klang. Schon hörte sie ihre zwei besten Freunde fluchen.

"Mann, wo kommst Du denn so plötzlich her?" brummte Ron. Hermine linste vorsichtig um die Ecke, nicht daran denkend, dass sie sich ja in den Erinnerungen Harrys befand und die beiden sie unmöglich sehen konnten.

Harry wollte ohne ein Wort weitergehen, aber Ron hielt ihn fest. "Harry, so warte doch!"

Harry blieb stehen, sah jedoch nicht auf.

"Harry! Mensch, was ist denn los. Seit Tagen redest Du kein Wort mehr mit Hermine und mir. Du kapselst Dich völlig ab. In der großen Halle bist Du immer schon verschwunden und im Gemeinschaftsraum gehst Du sofort in den Schlafsaal. Rede mit uns, wir sind doch Deine besten Freunde."

Endlich sah Harry auf. Hermine konnte ihm direkt in die Augen sehen. Was sie dort sah, erschreckte sie. Trauer, Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung. Nichts war von den leuchtenden Augen übriggeblieben, die sie so gut kannte.

"Ach, seid ihr das..? Meine Freunde?" fragte Harry mit skeptischem Blick?

Verblüfft klappte Ron der Mund auf. "Aber natürlich sind wir das. Was lässt Dich zweifeln?"

Harry war versucht etwas zu sagen, ließ es aber dann, drehte sich um und wollte gehen. Doch Ron hielt ihn immer noch fest. Harry riss sich los und schnappte: "Lass mich los, ich habe keine Zeit. Und Du? Solltest Du Dich nicht um Deine Freundin kümmern?" Es klang feindselig, aber die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen verriet ihn.

Ron, der noch nie anfällig für subtile Zeichen war, wurde rot. "ACH! SO IST DAS!" brüllte er Harry hinterher, der schon einige Schritte weitergegangen war. "DAS IST ES ALSO! EIFERSÜCHTIG AUF MICH? HABE ICH ENDLICH MAL ETWAS, WAS DU NICHT HAST? ETWAS NUR FÜR MICH? IST ES DAS POTTER? MIR IST NOCH NIE ETWAS IN DEN SCHOSS GEFALLEN UND JETZT HABE ICH HERMINE UND DAS PASST DIR NICHT!"

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, welche Szene sich vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Harry blieb ruckartig stehen, drehte sich um und stürmte auf Ron zu. Wutentbrannt schnappte er den Größeren am Kragen und drückte ihn an die Wand.

"Pass auf was Du sagst Weasley!" zischte Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Du hast keine Ahnung, was für einen Mist Du da erzählst! Du hast nichts? Du hattest nie etwas für dich alleine?

Vielleicht solltest Du mal Deine Prioritäten abchecken.

DU hast Familie, Geschwister, die sich um DICH sorgen. DU bist in einem wohlbehüteten Elternhaus aufwachsen. DU wurdest und wirst geliebt.  
Ich wusste bis zum meinem 11. Lebensjahr nicht mal, was das ist, geliebt zu werden. Meine Welt bestand aus Missachtung, Hass und Schlägen.

Während Du in den Tag hineinlebst und auf alles und jeden neidisch und eifersüchtig bist, verlangt man von mir, die Welt zu retten. Freunde sterben wegen mir. Glaubst Du im Ernst ich wollte das alles? Du kannst das alles haben, wenn Du auch bereit bist, die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Ich will nichts davon!

Ja verdammt, ich mag Hermine sehr! Aber habe ich ihr das jemals gesagt? Habe ich jemals versucht mich zwischen Euch zu drängen?  
Nein – und ich werde das auch nicht tun – denn ICH verrate meine Freunde nicht!

Und jetzt verpiss Dich! Haltet Euch fern von mir, so seid ihr wenigstens nicht in Gefahr!"

Harry ging davon und Ron rutschte auf den Boden und blieb einige Augenblicke mit einem verwirrten Gesicht sitzen. "Die Welt retten", murmelte er vor sich hin. "der tickt doch nicht mehr richtig."

Hermine schlug die Hände vor den Mund, entsetzt, was sie da miterlebte. Sie wusste wieder, welcher Abend das war. Sie hatte auf Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum gewartet. Als er schließlich kam, verschwand er im Schlafsaal. Sie wollte noch nachfragen, was er hatte, aber als am anderen Morgen alles wieder beim Alten war, vergaß sie es wieder.

Hermine musste sich beeilen, um Harry wieder einzuholen. Dieser ging allerdings langsamer und schaute sich ständig um, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass er alleine war. Dann huschte er in einen unbenutzten Klassenraum. Hermine folgte auf dem Fuße, bevor Harry die Türe schloss.

Der Raum schien schon lange nicht mehr benutzt zu werden. Eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckte den Boden, Spinnweben zierten die blinden Fenster, einige wenige Schultische standen kreuz und quer im Raum. Harry steuerte auf einen dieser Tische mitten im Raum zu und setzte sich darauf. Ein kurze Handbewegung genügte, um einige Fackeln zu entzünden, die etwas Licht spendeten.

Hermine wunderte sich. Was tat Harry hier, augenscheinlich hatte niemand diesen Raum seit langem betreten. Traf er sich mit jemandem? Hatte er vielleicht sogar ein Date? Hermine kam dies zwar unwahrscheinlich vor, außerdem wollte sie das dann wirklich nicht mit ansehen. Sie hatte Harry damals nie mit einem Mädchen mehr als ein paar Worte wechseln gesehen. Allerdings, oft hatte sie Harry zu der Zeit auch nicht gesehen.

Harry kramte in seinem Umhang und zog ein Pergament hervor. Er faltete es auseinander und las. Die Art, wie er das tat, ließ Hermine vermuten, dass er das Pergament schon zum wiederholten Mal studierte. Sie trat rasch hinter ihn und versuchte, ihm über den Rücken spähend, mitzulesen.

------------------------------------------

_Potter_

ich muss dringend mit Dir reden.

Sei heute Abend nach dem Essen in dem unbenutzten Klassenraum im siebten Stock. Komm alleine, ich hoffe Du traust Dich.

Ich werde auch alleine kommen.

D.M.

----------------------------------------

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. D.M.? Könnte das Draco Malfoy sein? Ihr fiel keine Name ein, der sonst zu den Initialen passen würde. Wieso traf sich Harry mit dem arroganten Slytherin?

Schon öffnete sich die Türe und eben jener betrat mit seinem typischen, überheblichen Lächeln den Raum.

Er schritt zu dem Tisch, der gegenüber Harry stand und lehnte sich lässig dagegen.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Beide musterten sich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. Grüne Augen trafen auf graue.

"Na, wolltest wohl wieder mal Gryffindormut beweisen? Was wenn das eine Falle gewesen wäre?" hohntriefend spuckte der Slytherin die Worte aus. Harry ignorierte das und sah Malfoy unverwandt an.  
"Was? - Hat es Dir die Sprache verschlagen?" setzte der Blonde nach. "Nicht so mutig, wenn das Wiesel und das Schlammblut nicht dabei sind?"

Harry sah den Slytherin immer noch emotionslos an. Hermine wunderte sich, wieso Harry nicht reagierte. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wäre er bei diesen Worten sofort auf Malfoy losgegangen.

Endlich öffnete Harry den Mund: "Willst Du hier Deinen üblichen Müll loswerden oder sagst Du mir weshalb Du mich sprechen wolltest?"

Erstaunt beobachtete Hermine, wie sich die Gesichtszüge des Blonden veränderten. Aus Arroganz wurde Missmut und schließlich eine Art Hilflosigkeit.

"Das wird lange dauern Potter, hast Du Zeit?"

Harry, dem die Veränderung in Malfoys Wesen nicht entgangen war, antwortete im selben Tonfall wie zuvor: "Spuck's endlich aus. Was willst Du?"

Malfoy setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf den Tisch und zog seinen Zauberstab. Harry wollte schon reagieren, aber der Slytherin sprach nur einen Verschluss- und Stillezauber über den Raum und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg.

Er sah Harry eine zeitlang an, dann holte er tief Luft und sagte: "Ich soll in den Weihnachtsferien das dunkle Mal bekommen."

Hermine war geschockt, bemerkte aber mit Erstaunen, dass Harry nicht im mindesten überrascht schien.

"Und? Das war doch das, was Du immer wolltest oder? Warum erzählst Du mir das?" Purer Sarkasmus klang aus Harrys Stimme.

Kurz blitzte die übliche Arroganz aus Malfoys Augen. Dann sprang er auf und antwortete er zornig. "Potter! Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung! Du weißt nicht wie es ist, in einer Todesserfamilie aufzuwachsen, mit einem Vater, der nichts anderes kennt als vor dem dunklen Lord zu rutschen und ihm zu Gefallen zu sein. Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, jede Gefühlsregung unterdrücken zu müssen, weil jede Gefühlsäußerung mit einem Crucio bestraft wird. Wenn Deine ganze Erziehung so angelegt ist, dass Du ein treuer Diener eines besessenen Verrückten werden sollst. Wenn Du zusehen musst, wie Deine eigene Mutter mit dem Folterfluch belegt wird und unter dem Imperio Dinge tun muss, die jedem Normalsterblichen das Grauen ins Gesicht treiben würden."

Harry hob beide Hände. "Stop – warte." Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das an die Szene vorhin, mit Ron, auf dem Flur. "Willst Du mir klar machen, dass Du KEIN Gefolgsmann des dunklen Lords werden willst?"

Malfoy grinste sein übliches, hämisches Lächeln. "Oh – gut Potter, auch schon erkannt..."

"OK, machen wir es kurz. Woher soll ich wissen dass das, was immer Du willst, keine Falle ist und wenn ja, wieso erzählst Du das grade mir, Deinem erklärten Erzfeind?"

Malfoys Gesichtszüge nahmen wieder den beherrschten Ausdruck an. Er sah Harry in die Augen bevor er antwortete. "Ich gebe Dir mein Ehrenwort. Es gab eine Zeit, als das Wort eines Malfoys noch von Ehre war und nicht gebrochen wurde. Seit mein Vater nicht mehr er selbst ist und sich diesem Halbblut angeschlossen hat, ist es nur noch Dreck. Ich möchte MEINE Ehre behalten."

Harry sah Malfoy skeptisch an. Man sah wie es in ihm arbeitete.

Hermine dachte über das Mitgehörte nach. Ja, Malfoy war ein widerliches, arrogantes Arschloch, der die größte Freude verspürte, wenn er andere niedermachen konnte, die nicht seinem Standesdünkel entsprachen. Allerdings war es genau der Standesdünkel, der ihn dazu zwang, auf seine Ehre zu achten. Hermine glaubte nicht, dass er sein Ehrenwort brechen würde.

Harry schien zum selben Schluss gekommen zu sein.

"Was willst Du."

"Deine Hilfe." antwortete der Slytherin.

"Und wie soll gerade ICH Dir helfen?"

"Nun – das hat mehrere Gründe. Erst mal, glaube ich, dass Du auf der richtigen Seite stehst. Ich habe genügend Gespräche in Malfoy Manor mitbekommen, dass ich weiß, dass der dunkle Lord dich unbedingt tot sehen will. Das muss einen Grund haben. In den Sommerferien, als Du verschwunden warst, habe ich mitgehört, als sie über eine Prophezeiung sprachen. Ich glaube, dass Du in dem Krieg eine wichtige Rolle spielst."

Harry bleib skeptisch: "Weshalb hast Du dann die letzten Jahre immer versucht, mich anzugreifen, zu provozieren und fertigzumachen?"

Draco grinste: "Weil es Spaß gemacht hat." Er wurde ernst. "Du hast meine Hand ausgeschlagen und damit meinen Stolz verletzt. Das tut man einem Malfoy nicht an, ohne es büßen zu müssen. Und außerdem: was glaubst Du wie viele Söhne von Todessern in meinem Haus sind, was meinst Du, was die nach Hause schreiben, wenn ich mich anders verhalte? Potter denk nach! Ich habe keine Lust auch noch um Crucio zu BETTELN!"

Harry nickte verstehend. "Und die anderen Gründe?"

"Du bist der einzige, der mir helfen kann. Ich möchte mich von meiner Familie lossagen. Ich dachte immer, wenn ich hier in Hogwarts fertig bin, kann ich mich unauffällig zurückziehen und abhauen. Diese Aktion, die da an Weihnachten stattfinden soll, schmeißt meine Pläne über den Haufen. Potter, ich will dieses dunkle Mal nicht!" Dracos Stimme klang beinahe flehend, was Hermine doch überraschte. Noch nie hatte sie einen solchen Ton von Malfoy gehört.

"Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich Dir helfen kann."

"Du bist das Oberhaupt der Familie Black." sagte Malfoy lakonisch.

Jetzt war es an Harry, verblüfft zu sein. "Woher weißt Du das? Niemand außer mir und Gringotts weiß das!"

"Du irrst Potter. Natürlich wissen auch die Blacks davon. Schließlich sollten sie wissen, wer ihr Familienoberhaupt ist. Alle Blacks wurden von Gringotts informiert."

"Verdammt!", Harry sprang zum ersten Mal aus seiner Sitzposition auf und lief hin und her.

"Beruhige Dich Potter, es wissen nur meine Mutter und Tonks, sonst niemand. Na ja, Mutter hat es mir erzählt, also weiß ich es auch."

"Aber Tonks ist im ... " beinahe hätte er 'Orden' gesagt, korrigierte sich aber schnell "Uhm – ist Auror und was ist mit der Lestrange?"

"Bellatrix sitzt in Askaban und kriegt keine Eulen. Und Tonks setzt die Familienehre wohl hoch an, obwohl sie bis anhin nicht sehr erfreut über die politischen Ziele der Black'schen Familienoberhäupter war. Aber sie wird sicher niemandem etwas sagen."

Hermine sah Harry an, dass er sorgenvoll an die Liaison dachte, die Tonks mit Lupin verband. Hoffentlich war sie auch gegenüber Remus verschwiegen.

"Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, wie ich Dich vor dem dunklen Mal retten soll."

Malfoy atmete tief ein und aus. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass es ihm schwer fiel, was er jetzt sagen musste.

"Ich möchte, dass Du die Ehe von meiner Mutter annullierst. Das kannst nach den Gesetzen nur Du, als Familienoberhaupt. Lucius hat sich mehr als genug zuschulden kommen lassen, um das durchzusetzen. Wenn das durch ist, kann ich meine Mutter aus Malfoy Manor rausholen und irgendwo hinbringen, wo sie sicher ist."

Harry sank vollkommen geschockt auf seinen Tisch zurück. "Ich soll WAS?"

"Du hast schon richtig gehört. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen alle Familiengesetze studiert. Es wird funktionieren. Außerdem ist Lucius in Askaban. Mit Denkariumsbeweis ist das eine Sache von Stunden."

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck als erstaunt zu bezeichnen, war eine maßlose Unterreibung. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was in ihrem letzten Schuljahr an ihr vorbeigegangen war. Sie bedauerte zum wiederholten Mal, dass sie Harry nicht zur Seite gestanden war. Sie konnte an Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete. Sie wusste aus seinem Tagebuch, dass er seine Erbe solange nicht beachten wollte, bis seine Aufgabe, Voldemort betreffend, erledigt war.

Draco ließ Harry nachdenken und unterbrach ihn nicht. Oftmals sah er Harry mit hoffnungsvollen Blicken an. Schließlich unterbrach er doch selbst die bedrückende Stille.

"Harry!" Wohl zum ersten mal in seinem Leben benutzte er Harrys Vornamen. "Ich muss meine Mutter retten. Sie ist das einzige, was mir von meiner Familie geblieben ist. Ich will nicht zu den Todessern übertreten. Wen Lucius aus Askaban freikommt, wird er weitermachen wie bisher. Das wird sie nicht überleben. Bitte hilf uns! Ich werde alles tun was Du verlangst." Fast schon flehend kamen die Worte aus Dracos Mund.

Harry schwieg weiterhin und schien scharf nachzudenken.

"Was willst Du nach der Schule machen? Hast Du darüber schon nachgedacht?" wechselte er scheinbar das Thema.

Draco sah ihn irritiert an. "Eigentlich bin ich darauf gedrillt worden, das Malfoy-Vermögen zu verwalten, irgend wann einmal meine politischen Interessen zu vertreten, da die Malfoys einen Sitz im Zaubergamot innehaben und auch einen im Schulrat, wie Du weißt."

"Ja, das weiß ich. Dein Vater hat mir als Schulrat schon genügend Schwierigkeiten gemacht." brummte Harry.

"Worauf willst Du denn hinaus?" fragte Draco verwundert.

Harry schwieg eine Augenblick, dann seufzte er auf.

"OK, ich werde Dir helfen. Ich weiß nicht aus eigener Erfahrung, was Familie bedeutet, ich weiß aber, wie sehr ich eine gewollt hätte und weiß, wie wertvoll sie ist. Ich helfe Dir – aber nicht ohne Gegenleistung. Außerdem stehe ich als Familienoberhaupt in der Pflicht."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und beschwor zwei gemütliche Sessel, einen Tisch und Butterbier.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, setzte sich aber wortlos in den Sessel. Harry tat es ihm gleich und nahm sich eine Flasche. Nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte, räusperte sich.

"Draco, als erstes schwörst Du mir einen unbrechbaren Zauberereid, dass Du nichts über das weitersagst, was Du jetzt erfährst. Du schwörst ebenfalls, dass Du mich niemals mehr hintergehen wirst und in jeder Hinsicht unterstützen wirst, bis ich Dich von dem Eid entbinde. Du musst mir vertrauen, dass ich Deinen Schwur nicht missbrauche, aber das, was ich Dir jetzt enthüllen muss, ist höchst brisant."

Draco stöhnte auf und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. "Merlin, ich wusste ja, dass Du mir nicht umsonst helfen willst, aber das ist starker Tobak. Mit so einem Schwur werde ich zu Deinem Sklaven."

"Du irrst Draco, Du kennst mich nicht. Außerdem hast Du mich nicht ausreden lassen. Niemals würde ich Deinen Schwur missbrauchen, denn dafür werde ICH Dir den Eid schwören. Aber in meiner Lage muss ich mich absichern."

Draco dachte einen Augenblick nach. Dann schien er einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, denn er straffte sich und sagte: "OK, ich mach's. Das ist mir meine Mutter allemal wert."

Hermine beobachtete, wie beide die besprochene Zeremonie durchführten. Beide wirkten nun sichtlich entspannter, ja, der Ton wurde eher freundschaftlich. Draco sah nun gespannt auf sein Gegenüber.

"Draco, ich bin nicht nur das Familienoberhaupt der Blacks, sondern auch das der Potters und das der Gryffindors. Das der Gryffindors ist allerdings familiär unerheblich, da ich der einzige echte Gryffindor bin, aber mir gehören die Besitztümer des Gründers und das Vermögen beider Familien. Wie Du siehst gehört mir sogar ein Viertel von Hogwarts." setzte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu.

Hermine sah Draco an, dass er fast nicht glauben konnte, was er da zu hören bekam. Für Hermine selbst war es keine Überraschung mehr, schließlich hatte sie die Szene bei Gringotts hautnah miterlebt und ihr scharfer Verstand hatte sich einiges zusammengereimt.

"Ich werde die Ehe Deiner Mutter annullieren." fuhr Harry fort. "Du kannst Hedwig nehmen. Schreib Deiner Mutter, was wir vorhaben. Sie soll alles für sie Wertvolle zusammenpacken. Sobald die Annullierung beim Ministerium vorliegt, wird Narcissa abgeholt und an einen sicheren Ort gebracht. Sie wird den Namen Narcissa Black wieder annehmen und untersteht dann unter meiner Obhut. Dich werde ich nach Deinem Hogwarts-Abschluss als meinen Vermögensverwalter einstellen."

Draco schluckte und öffnete schon den Mund.

"Warte! Ich habe einige Pläne, wenn dieser Krieg vorbei ist. Das unermessliche Vermögen hat teilweise jahrhunderte in den Verliesen von Gringotts geschlummert. Ich werde dem ein Ende machen und das Gold sinnvoll einsetzen. Wie, sage ich Dir dann, wenn es soweit ist. Draco, ich weiß nicht ob ich diesen Krieg überlebe, denn die schlimmste denkbare Rolle habe ich inne. Ich bin der Einzige, der Voldemort töten kann oder ich muss selbst dabei sterben."

Draco war regelrecht erschlagen von diesen Informationen, die da auf ihn einströmten. Harry ließ ihm einige Minuten Zeit um diese zu verarbeiten.

Hermine konnte nicht anders als Harry zu bewundern. Innerhalb einer Stunde hatte er einen Feind in einen - na ja, Freund wäre wohl zu weit gegriffen – aber zumindest in einen Verbündeten verwandelt.

Als Draco alles soweit verarbeitet hatte, kam die Frage, die Hermine erwartet hatte.

"Moment mal, wieso bist Du der Einzige, der den dunklen Lord töten kann?"

Harry grinste: „Ich bin der Auserwählte, schon vergessen?" Er wurde ernst und erzählte ihm nun von der Prophezeiung und was sie bedeutete.

"Heiliger Basilisk," stöhnte der Slytherin. "Ich dachte immer, Du seiest ein arroganter, mediengeiler Idiot. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."

'Ich auch nicht!', dachte Hermine traurig bei sich.

Schließlich gab Draco sich einen Ruck. "Einverstanden in allen Punkten. Ich werde ebenfalls wieder den Namen Black annehmen, aber öffentlich weiter ein Malfoy bleiben. Das könnte uns noch von Nutzen sein. Allerdings wäre da noch was." Seine grauen Augen wurden schmal und entschlossen.

Harry sah auf: "Und was?"

"Du hast im ersten Schuljahr meine Ehre beleidigt. Ich habe geschworen, dass Du dafür büßen musst. Ehe ich Dich als mein Familienoberhaupt anerkenne, fordere ich Dich zum Duell."

Harry schmunzelte, als er in die entschlossenen Augen des Slytherins sah. "Und wie soll das Duell aussehen?"

"Es dauert bis zur Aufgabe oder bis einer bewusstlos ist. Es ist alles erlaubt, nur keine tödlichen Flüche und keine Unverzeihlichen."

Harry sah Draco fest in die Augen. Das war typisch Malfoy. Die Familienehre und der Familienstolz schien ihm viel wert zu sein, was Harry insgeheim begrüßte und bewunderte, wenn er in Betracht zog, wie Draco aufgewachsen war.

"Einverstanden – sofort und hier?" Draco nickte.

Harry stand auf hob den Zauberstab und ließ die Tische und Sessel verschwinden. Dann beschwor er eine langgezogene Plattform herauf und versah den Raum mit einigen Schutzzaubern. Unbemerkt von Draco sorgte er auch noch dafür, dass keinerlei Magie den Raum verlassen würde. Er wollte Draco zwar schonen, aber er wollte nicht, dass die Schutzzauber und damit Dumbledore in seinem Büro etwas von dem Duell bemerkten. Sicherlich lief nicht alles ganz ohne dunklere Zauber ab.

Sie stellten sich auf der Plattform mit dem Rücken zueinander und begannen die traditionelle Eröffnung.

Sie schritten je sieben Schritte voneinander weg und drehten sich um. Anders als im zweiten Jahr wartete Draco diesmal das Heben des Zauberstabs und die respektvolle kleine Verbeugung ab.

"Expelliarmus" rief Draco. Komischerweise schien jedes Duell mit dem Entwaffnungszauber zu beginnen. Harry wischte den Zauber mit einem kleinen Schlenker zur Seite.

"Everte statum" – wieder griff Draco an und Harry beschwor einen kleinen Schild wovon der Fluch abprallte.

Hermine war näher getreten und beobachtete das Duell gebannt. Draco griff immer schneller an und Harry beschränkte sich auf reine Schild- und Abwehrzauber.

Hermine staunte über die Vielfalt der Zauber, die Draco auf Harry losließ, bewunderte aber nicht minder Harry, der mit eiserner Ruhe die Flüche abwehrte. Dann wurden die Flüche Dracos dunkler. Harry hatte mehr Mühe mit der Abwehr und musste sich schon hin und wieder ducken oder zu Boden werfen. Die schnelle Folge von Flüchen, die Draco auf den Schwarzhaarigen losließ, brachten nun auch Harry zum Schwitzen. Als ihn ein Schnittfluch erwischte und ihm eine tiefe Wunde am Oberarm beibrachte, begann Harry seinerseits mit Angriffszaubern. Obwohl diese noch alle dem weißen Spektrum entsprangen, hatten die Flüche eine unglaubliche Macht. Ein simpler Stupor zerfetzte Dracos schnell heraufbeschworene Schild und traf ihn am rechten Oberarm. Blitzschnell nutzte Harry die kurze Verwirrung Dracos, sprang auf ihn zu, riss ihn am betäubten Arm herum und hielt ihm den Zauberstab an die Kehle.

"Und?" knurrte er, "gibst Du auf?"

Draco ließ den Zauberstab fallen und nickte.

Ein kurzes 'Enervate' erlöste Draco von seinem steifen Arm und ein 'Episkey' heilte den Schnitt an Harrys Arm.

Draco löste sich von Harry, trat drei Schritte zurück und neigte den Kopf: "Lord Potter-Black!" grüßte er in traditioneller Manier.

Harry nickte ihm zu: "Mr. Black, es war mir eine Ehre." Dann ging er auf seinen neu gewonnen Freund zu und hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Freunde?"

Draco nahm die Hand und zum ersten Mal sah Harry ein ehrliches Lächeln in seinen edlen Gesichtszügen, das sogar seine Augen erreichte. Es war ihm deutlich die Erleichterung über den Ausgang des Abends anzumerken. "Freunde!" erwiderte er fest.

------------------------------------------

Die Umgebung wurde schwarz und sofort wieder hell. Hermine fand sich vor dem Denkarium wieder und stellte fest, dass sie vier Stunden darin verbracht hatte. Sie kuschelte sich auf das Sofa und versuchte die Unmengen an Informationen zu sortieren.

Wieder einmal musste sie feststellen, dass sie von dem ganzen Geschehen in ihrem siebten Jahr nichts mitbekommen hatte. Niemand bemerkte die neue Freundschaft zwischen Draco und Harry. Bis zum Schluss gifteten sie einander an und verhöhnten sich gegenseitig. Es irritierte sie, dass ihr sprichwörtlich so scharfer Verstand keine Anzeichen bemerkt hatte, dass dies alles nur Schauspiel war. Zum wiederholten mal verfluchte sie den Tag, an dem sie Rons Werben angenommen hatte.

TBC 


	18. Kapitel: Tagebuch III

Herzlichen Dank für die Reviews von** LuJo, Hermine Potter, Cynestra, Jeanuts, Valli112, Ilunagirl und bane2007**

**Valli112**– Ja, Dumbledore lebt noch, der letzte Teil des sechsten Bandes wird ignoriert. Also kein Mord an Dumbledore, keine Okklumentik bei Snape, kein Draco der Dumbi töten soll.  
Was so viele Autoren gegen Ron haben? Mhh, ich kann nur für mich reden. Ich mag ihn einfach nicht. Dieser ständige Neid auf andere, diese Unbelehrbarkeit. Einmal mag das ja angehen, aber so denkt der doch ständig. Ich denke nur, was er da mit Lavender abgezogen hat. Und dass er im Original tatsächlich Hermine „kriegt" ist für mich nicht nachvollziehbar. Es gibt kein Pärchen im JKR Universum, das weniger zusammenpasst, als diese beiden (Hm wahrscheinlich mag ich ihn ja deswegen auch nicht ).

* * *

Hat diesesmal etwas gedauert, weil mich eine böse Grippe erwischt und ein paar Tage auf die Matte befördert hat. Wahrscheinlich lässt dieses Chap auch etewas zu wünschen übrig, da mein Kopf sich immer noch irgendwie matschig anfühlt...

* * *

**Kapitel 18 – Tagebuch III**

Mit einem Plopp erschien Dobby und riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Er trug ein silbernes Tablett auf welchem ein Pergament mit einem Hermine wohl bekannten Siegel lag.

„Miss Hermine – Dobby soll Misses diesen Brief überreichen." Sagte Dobby mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

„Danke Dobby!"

Dobby verschwand wieder mit seinem typischen Plopp und Hermine öffnete neugierig den Umschlag.

Die Schrift war ihr mittlerweile bekannt, war es doch nun schon der dritte Brief, den sie von Leon Martin erhielt.

_Verehrte Miss Granger,_

_nachdem Sie nun einiges erfahren konnten, bin ich sicher, dass Sie sich gerne mal mit einem lebenden Wesen austauschen möchten. Sicherlich haben Sie Fragen, die sich aus dem Erfahrenen ergeben._

_Ich würde Sie deshalb gerne heute zum Dinner einladen._

_Bei dieser Gelegenheit kann ich Ihnen gerne Ihre Fragen, soweit es in meinen Möglichkeiten liegt, beantworten._

_Ich erlaube mir, sie heute Abend gegen 19.00 Uhr zu besuchen._

_Ihr ergebenster_

_Lord Leon H. Martin_

Überrascht las Hermine das Schreiben ein zweites Mal. Dann huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Ja, sie freute sich darauf, vor allem, da sie Gelegenheit bekommen sollte, weiteres zu erfahren.

Sie nahm Harrys Tagebuch zur Hand und kuschelte sich wieder auf das Sofa.

_Hogwarts, September 1997_

_Es hat sich erstaunliches ergeben. Aus verschiedenen Gründen, die nicht in dieses Tagebuch gehören, ist es mir gelungen, mit meinen Erzfeind Draco Malfoy Frieden zu schließen. Es ist fast eine Ironie, dass das schlimmste Ekelpaket, der zynische, selbstverliebte und oberarrogante Slytherin, zu meinem engsten Vertrauten geworden ist. Ron und Hermine gehen ihre eigenen Wege und vor allem mir aus dem Weg. _

_Durch glückliche Umstände kann ich Draco vollständig vertrauen und in alle Geschehnisse einweihen. Ich habe ihm die Aufgabe übertragen, all die unzähligen Artefakte auf ihre Herkunft und Brauchbarkeit zu testen. Eine Aufgabe, der sich der Slytherin mit erstaunlich viel Elan widmet. Draco hat mittlerweile vollen Zugang zu meinen Verliesen. _

_Vorgestern hatte Hermine Geburtstag. Unter Gryffindors Schmuckstücken fand ich zwei wundervolle Amulette, beide fast vollkommen identisch. Die Vorderseite ziert ein wunderschöner Greif. Die Augen – und das ist der einzige Unterschied, sind bei dem einen Smaragde und bei dem anderen Rubine. Es muss mit den beiden Amuletten etwas besonderes auf sich haben. Wenn ich sie in die Hand nehme, beschleicht mich ein angenehmes Gefühl. Offensichtlich kann man es öffnen, aber das ist mir nicht gelungen. _

_Wie dem auch sei, ich fasste den Entschluss, das Amulett mit den Smaragden Hermine zum Geburtstag zu schenken. Ich werde mich später damit befassen, was das Geheimnis dieser Schmuckstücke ist. Ich erwischte Hermine am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach einer kurzen Umarmung übergab ich ihr das Geschenk und bat sie, es immer bei sich zu tragen. Völlig überrascht, von mir ein Geschenk zu erhalten, fiel sie mir um den Hals, ließ mich aber sofort wieder los, als sie den eifersüchtigen Blick von Ron bemerkte._

_Während Draco sich nun mit den Artefakten beschäftigt, habe ich mehr Zeit zu trainieren und neue Flüche zu finden. Meine private Bibliothek ist eine wahre Fundgrube. Draco hilft mir auch in dieser Hinsicht. Durch ihn bin ich auch auf die alte Magie gestoßen. Alte Magie scheint die „Ur-Magie" gewesen zu sein. Völlig ohne Worte und ohne Zauberstab ausgeführt basiert sie auch auf anderen Grundlagen._

_Wir forschen weiter, und hoffen dadurch Mittel zu finden, die mir Vorteile beim letzten Kampf verschaffen können._

_Narcissa Malfoy ist nun mit in Potter Manor eingezogen. Ich habe ihre Ehe annulliert, weil sie mich als Familienoberhaupt der Blacks darum gebeten hat. Lucius Malfoy tobt, was mich allerdings überhaupt nicht stört. In Potter Manor ist Narcissa völlig sicher. Allerdings ist sie ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, wurde sie von ihrer Mutter in die Ehe mit Malfoy gezwungen. Sie muss sich erst von den geistigen Folterungen, den süchtig machenden Tränken und den Misshandlungen erholen._

Hermine griff sich in die Bluse und holte das Amulett hervor. Liebevoll betrachtete sie das Schmuckstück. Sie konnte sich gut an diesen Geburtstag entsinnen. Sie hatten Harry seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Plötzlich öffnete sich das Porträtloch und Harry schritt geradewegs auf sie zu. Er umarmte sie kurz aber fest, flüsterte „Happy Birthday, Mine" und drückte ihr das Päckchen in die Hand. Während sie es auspackte sagte er noch: „Bitte trag es immer bei Dir".

Hermine konnte nicht fassen, was sie sah. Ein wunderschönes Amulett, mit dem Bildnis eines Greifen und wunderschönen, klaren Smaragden als Augen. Voller Rührung fiel sie ihm um den Hals und bedankte sich. Natürlich rollte Ron wieder eifersüchtig mit den Augen. Also liess sie Harry los. Sie wollte anfangen zu sprechen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Harry auch Rons Blick bemerkt. Er drehte sich sofort um und verschwand wieder. Das war dann mal wieder ein Auslöser für einen heftigen Streit mit Ron. Er konnte nicht mal eine freundschaftliche Umarmung zum Geburtstag tolerieren. Hermine war wütend, hatte sie doch eine Möglichkeit verpasst, mit Harry zumindest wieder ein bisschen ins Reine zu kommen.

_Potter Manor, Oktober 1997_

_Es ist Hogsmade Wochenende. Währen die meisten Schüler ihren Bummel genießen, sitze ich hier mit Draco über den Aufzeichnungen der Artefakte. Draco hat etwas über die Amulette herausgefunden. Er meint, dass diese durchaus die Lösung der Prophezeiung sein könnten._

_Die Amulette stammen eindeutig aus dem Besitz Gryffindors. Aus den Aufzeichnungen haben wir erfahren, dass diese Amulette, von zwei Liebenden getragen, in der Lage sind, selbst schwärzeste Magie zu brechen. Einige komplizierte Rituale sind dazu notwendig. _

_Draco brachte mich darauf, dass Voldemort bestimmt keine Ahnung von Freundschaft und Liebe hat und das wohl die Macht sein könnte, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Als ich die Amulette das erste Mal in die Hand nahm, durchfuhr mich ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Zuversicht. Die Beschreibung des Amuletts ist, wie zu erwarten, äußerst kryptisch und auch noch mehrere Seiten lang. Nach längerem Studieren und einigen Diskussionen lässt sich alles auf folgenden Nenner bringen._

_Die Amulette hat Godric Gryffindor für sich und seine Geliebte Rovenna Ravenclaw gefertigt. Sie sind in der Lage reine Liebe zu speichern, wobei die geliebte Person die Gefühle (vorerst) nicht erwidern muss. Die nicht erwiderte Liebe strömt in das Amulett der geliebten Person und wird dort gespeichert anstatt unerwidert zu verpuffen. Dadurch reichert sich die Liebe im Amulett immer weiter an._

_Erkennt die Person, an die das Amulett gegeben wurde, dass sie ihren Gegenpart doch liebt, findet zwischen beiden Amuletten eine Art Potentialausgleich statt. Wird gleichzeitig die Beschwörung gesprochen, wird alles schwarzmagische in einem bestimmten Umkreis, abhängig von der Magie des Ausführenden, vernichtet._

_Godric wollte damit seine Geliebte beschützen. Welcher Gefahr er auf diesem ungewöhnlichen Weg entgegentreten wollte, ist mir allerdings ein Rätsel._

_Ich kann dem Ganzen nicht viel abgewinnen, wir werden wohl noch viel forschen müssen. _

_Narcissa ist mittlerweile fast völlig genesen. Wider Erwarten hat sich die snobistische Narcissa als liebenswerte Frau entpuppt. Natürlich ist sie nicht eingeweiht, unterstützt uns aber bei der Durchforstung der Bibliothek. Ihre reichhaltige Erfahrung im schwarzmagischen Haushalten ist eine unschätzbare Hilfe._

_Ich beschäftige mich immer mehr mit alter Magie. Das Training ist ungleich schwerer, da ich alles mühsam aus Büchern lernen muss. Da ich aber nach wie vor keine Informationen von Dumbledore oder dem Orden bekomme, habe ich es aufgegeben, auf Hilfe von außen zu hoffen. Ich begreife nicht wie borniert Dumbledore sein muss, um mich scheinbar völlig untrainiert in den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu schicken._

_So bleibt mir nur, mein Training mit aller Intensität fortzuführen. Stablose Magie fällt mir immer leichter. Die Grundzüge der alten Magie werden verständlicher. Ich hoffe, dass ich bis Weihnachten das erste Mal alte Magie probieren kann._

Hermine legte das Buch zur Seite. Es wurde Zeit sich frisch zu machen und umzukleiden. Sie war gespannt, wohin Leon sie ausführen wollte. Zwar genoss sie die Ruhe, die sie hier zur Verfügung hatte, manchmal war es allerdings recht einsam.

Hermine erhob sich, verharrte kurz vor er Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal, beschloss dann, doch einmal im Jungenschlafsaal vorbeizuschauen. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Sie setzte sich auf Harrys ehemaliges Bett, das er im letzten Jahr gar nicht mehr benutzt hatte. Sich umblickend konnte sie nichts entdecken, was auf die ehemaligen Bewohner schließen ließ.

‚Närrin' schalt sie sich selbst. ‚Erstens ist es 5 Jahre her, zweitens ist das schließlich nur eine Illusion'

‚Aber wenn es eine Illusion des Gryffindor-Turms von vor 5 Jahren ist?' wisperte eine weitere Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Hermine griff zur Nachttischschublade und zog sie auf. Hinten in der Ecke lag etwas silbernes. Es war das Kapitänsabzeichen der Quiddichmannschaft. Harry hatte zu Beginn des siebten Schuljahres den Posten abgelehnt und war aus der Mannschaft ausgetreten. Sie verstand nun genau warum.

Hermine erhob sich, und ging zurück in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie legte das Abzeichen auf Ihren Nachttisch. Sie ging ins Bad, entkleidete sich und genoss eine heiße Dusche. Während das heiße Wasser über ihren Körper lief, dachte sie darüber nach, welche Fragen sie Leon stellen sollte. Tausende schossen ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie konnte keinen so richtig greifen. Sie stellte das Wasser ab, trocknete sich diesmal ohne Magie. Dann setzte sich auf den Hocker und begann sich einzucremen. Sorgfältig bürstete Hermine sich ihr Haar und band es mit einem Haargummi zusammen.

Sie wählte ein schickes aber schlichtes Sommerkleid von hellblauer Farbe. Ein weißes Jäckchen und Riemchensandalen vervollständigen ihre Gardarobe. So fühlte sie sich bereit, dem entgegenzutreten, was da kommen sollte und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine erkannte den Raum fast nicht wieder. Die alten gemütlichen Sessel und die Tische waren verschwunden. Inmitten des fast leeren Raumes stand ein Tisch, festlich geschmückt. Auf der weinroten Tischdecke lagen weiße Rosenblätter, in kleinen Schälchen schwammen Kerzen. Der Tisch war gedeckt für zwei Personen. Neben dem Tisch stand Leon Martin, stilvoll gekleidet in einem schwarzen Smoking, der so gar nicht in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum passen wollte. Er trat auf sie zu, nahm Ihre Hand und hauchte mit einer Verbeugung formvollendet eine Kuss auf den Handrücken.

„Guten Abend Ms. Granger, ich bin erfreut Sie zu sehen."

Hermine errötete leicht: „Mr. Martin, wir waren doch schon bei Hermine, oder täusche ich mich? Ich freue mich auch Sie zu sehen."

Er führte Hermine zu ihrem Platz und schob ihren Stuhl zurecht, vor er sich ihr gegenüber setzte.

Sofort erschien Dobby. Der kleine Hauself hatte sich in eine Kellneruniform gezwängt und sah herzallerliebst darin aus. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er mit sicherer Hand und ohne Zauberei einen tiefroten Wein in die bereitstehenden Gläser goss.

Dann schnippte er mit den Fingern und das Menu erschien auf dem Tisch. Sie begannen zu essen, während sie eine leichte Konversation begannen.

„Leon," begann Hermine, „das Tagebuch, die Erinnerungen, woher haben sie das alles?"

„Ich konnte mir denken, dass dies die erste Frage sein würde, die sie mir stellen." Leon schmunzelte leicht. „Ich habe diese Dinge – natürlich – von ihrem Besitzer."

„Aber es scheint, als könne man verfolgen, wie weit ich gelesen habe. Immer im richtigen Augenblick erscheinen Hinweise auf das Denkarium."

„Nun Hermine, das ist eine Art Magie. Mit etwas Seelenverbundenheit und Alter Magie ist vieles möglich. Harry ist ein Meister der Alten Magie. Viele können nicht einmal nachvollziehen WAS Alte Magie ist geschweige denn sie auszuführen?".

„Dann haben Sie mit Harry Kontakt?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Mehr oder weniger ja!" wieder lag dieses undeutbare Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Wir sind uns nie direkt gegenüber gestanden, aber wir haben ständig Kontakt zueinander".

„Aber wann kann ich ihn endlich sehen?"

„Hermine, so einfach ist das nicht. Wie ich Ihnen schon zu erläutern versuchte, haben sich einige Dinge sehr verändert. Auch und vor allem Harry. Er will keinen Kontakt zu seinen ehemaligen Freunden" Leon betonte das Wort Freunde sehr eigentümlich „und keinen Kontakt zur Öffentlichkeit. Aber er ist bereit – unter gewissen Bedingungen – bei Ihnen eine Ausnahme zu machen."

„Und was wären das für Bedingungen?" fragte Hermine enttäuscht?

„Diese Bedingungen erfüllen Sie gerade. Sie setzen sich mit der Vergangenheit auseinander. Wenn Sie in die Geheimnisse eingeweiht sind und die Veräünderungen akzeptieren, werden Sie Harry sehen können. Er braucht Sie, Hermine. Über diese Dinge, die sie erfahren, wissen nur zwei Menschen Bescheid."

"Und wer ist der zweite?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Nun Hermine, das sollten Sie wissen, sie haben darüber schon gelesen."

„Uhm, Malfoy" die Abscheu war aus Hermines Stimme nicht zu überhören „Aber der ist doch seit dem Endkampf verschwunden und wird gesucht!"

„Ja, verschwunden – so wie Harry oder?" grinste Leon. „Nein, Draco lebt auf Malfoy Manor, seit seinem Vater nach dem Krieg die Bürgerrechte aberkannt wurden. Allerdings ist das Manor mit einem Fidelius geschützt. Wer in den Zauber nicht einbezogen wurde, der geht davon aus dass Malfoy Manor unbewohnt und verlassen ist."

„Diese Erinnerungen, die Harry mich sehen lässt. Warum tut er das, warum zeigt er mir das?"

„Nun Hermine, das ist schwierig zu beantworten. Harry möchte, dass Sie genau verstehen was vor sich gegangen ist. Harry konnte nie über seine Gefühle reden. Er hat das nie gelernt. Er wusste nie, wie sich Freundschaft und Liebe anfühlt, denn er wurde nie geliebt. OK, die Liebe seiner Mutter im Alter von einem Jahr die ihm zwar das Leben rettete, aber dadurch auch diese Liebe entzog. Und die Freundschaft mit Ihnen und Ron, die ihm in der wichtigsten Phase wieder entzogen wurde. Harry wird Ihnen auf diesem Wege alles mitteilen, seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle und vielleicht auch seine Wünsche. Er wird erkennen, wenn Sie bereit sind, wenn ER bereit ist, Sie zu sehen. Harry glaubt nicht mehr an Liebe, denn er wurde immer enttäuscht. Es wundert mich, dass er Sie soweit an sich herangelassen hat."

Hermine nickte traurig mit dem Kopf. „Ja, ich habe damals alles vermasselt. Jung, ahnungslos und dumm. Aber ich werde alles tun um zumindest etwas wieder gutzumachen."

Leon nickt nachdenklich und sah ihr mit einem eigenartigen Blick in die Augen. „Das hoffe ich. Für Sie und für Ihn. Aber gehen sie nicht zu stark mit sich ins Gericht. Es ist nicht alles ihre Schuld."

Hermine nickte dankbar. „Weshalb haben eigentlich die Erinnerungen verschiedene Farben? So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen."

„Oh, ja, das ist Harry-typisch und hat mit der Alten Magie zu tun. Die Farbe spiegelt den Gemütszustand der jeweiligen Erinnerung wider. Eine normale, relativ emotionslose Erinnerung ist immer weiß. Je ärgerlicher, wütender, angespannter die Erinnerung ist, desto grauer bis schwärzer wird diese. Kommen positive Inhalte zum Tragen wechselt die Farbe bis hin zu Gold."

Hermine dachte nach und nahm sich vor, die Fläschchen nochmals genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Leon stand auf. „Ich danke Ihnen für den netten Abend. Ich lasse Sie jetzt in Ruhe. Ich denke, dass sind in 3 höchstens 4 Tagen das Tagebuch und die Erinnerungen durch haben werden und melde mich dann wieder um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen."

Er beugte sich über Hermine, hauchte ihr eine Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand.

Er liess eine völlig verwirrte Hermine am Tisch zurück.

TBC


	19. Kapitel: Zwischenspiele I

_Vielen herzlichen **Dank** an alle **Reviewer!** Es spornt unheimlich an, weiterzuschreiben._

_Antworten:**Sandra:**Oh, da muss ich Dich enttäuschen. Das mit dem Zappeln wird noch einige Kapitel gehen. Und wenn Hermine Harry endlich gefunden hat, dann wird sie es immer noch nicht leicht haben._

_**Imobilus:**Ein Lob von Dir freut mich sehr, bin ich doch Fan von Deiner Geschichte 1981 - "Die Vergangenheit ist die letzte Hoffnung". (Hab mein Review allerdings an anderer Stelle platziert.) Na ja, die Fehler... Ich lese mir zwar das Kapitel vor dem Posten immer nochmals durch, aber ganz weg kriegt man das wohl nur mit 'nem Beta. Das würde allerdings die Updates verzögern. Die eigenen Fehler übersieht man halt gerne (wie sinnig...)_

_**Valli:** Aber aber, Niemals nie würde ich mit Dir streiten wollen :-) Was Hermine angeht: Denke dran, 1.) hast Du weitaus mehr Informationen als sie. 2.) Leon sieht völlig anders aus als Harry, spricht anders und hat ein ganz andere Wortwahl. 3.) Im Übrigen: Was macht Dich so sicher, dass Leon Harry ist?_

* * *

**Kapitel 19 – Zwischenspiele**

**Wohnung Remus Lupin**

Nur vom Kaminfeuer erhellt, lag das Wohnzimmer der kleinen Wohnung völlig ruhig da. Die Person in dem Sessel hatte sich seit einer Stunde nicht mehr gerührt und starrte unverwandt in das flackernde Feuer. Sie schien tief in Gedanken zu sein, ohne jedoch über etwas bestimmtes nachzudenken. Dunkle Schatten unter den Augen, eine ins gräuliche gehende Gesichtsfarbe und tiefe Furchen auf der Stirn zeigten, dass der Mann um die vierzig entweder eine lange Krankheit gerade überstanden, oder eine entbehrungsreiche Zeit hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Das spärlich eingerichtete, aber gemütliche Zimmer ließ erahnen, dass der Bewohner nicht gerade über üppige finanzielle Mittel verfügte. Remus Lupin ließ den Blick schweifen, während er darüber nachdachte, ob es das Richtige war, was er in naher Zukunft zu tun gedachte. Es barg ein gewisses Risiko, die hart erarbeitete Position im Ministerium aufs Spiel zu setzen, um endlich der Korruption Herr zu werden. Er wusste, sollte dem Ränkespiel nicht ein Ende bereitet werden, würde die Gefahr, die durch die dunklen Elemente der Zauberergemeinschaft drohte, nie gebannt werden. Niemals durften sich die Ereignisse der letzten 2 großen Kriege wiederholen. Tief war die Gemeinschaft in der Dunkelheit gefangen, unzählige Tote waren zu beklagen, bis endlich das größte Monster der letzten 500 Jahre vernichtet werden konnte. Vernichtet durch einen einzigen Zauberer, fast noch ein Kind.

Der letzte der Marauder fühlte einen tiefen Schmerz, als seine Gedanken sich seinem Fast-Patensohn Harry Potter zuwandten. Schmerz, nicht nur über den Verlust des Jungen, über den er noch lange nicht hinweggekommen war, sondern auch über den Verlust seiner Freunde. Erst James Potter und seine Frau Lily vor nunmehr 20 Jahren, Sirius Black, den er, kaum dass er ihn wiedergefunden hatte, wieder verlor. Am schwersten zu akzeptieren was allerdings der Verlust von Harry. Nicht nur, dass er sein Versprechen James, Lily und Sirius gegenüber nicht eingehalten hatte, nein, das spurlose Verschwinden des Jungen machte es Remus unmöglich, den angeblichen Tod des Jungen-der-lebt zu akzeptieren. Niemand hatte Harry mehr gesehen, nachdem die goldene Kuppel gefallen war, in der er Voldemort vernichtet hatte. Wobei immer noch niemand wusste, wie er das angestellt hatte. Nur Hermine hatte behauptet, ihn nachher noch gesehen zu haben. Remus glaubte der jungen, überaus intelligenten Hexe und hoffte, dass sie nicht einem Wunschdenken zum Opfer gefallen war, gab das doch wenigstens noch ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung. Wenn er doch nur mehr Möglichkeiten gehabt hätte, sich um den Jungen in seinem letzten Jahr zu kümmern. Aber niemand hatte ihm gesagt, wie sehr Harry sich abgekapselt hatte. Noch immer machte er Ron und Hermine bitterste Vorwürfe, dass sie den Jungen so lange ausgegrenzt hatten. Obwohl, anscheinend hatte sich der Junge selbst auch abgekapselt. Aber die langjährige, tiefe Freundschaft des Trios hätte verlangt, dass sie zumindest versuchten, Harry aus der selbstgewählten Isolation zu reißen.

Remus hatte lange Gespräche mit Hermine geführt, die seit Jahren nach Harry suchte, und sich nicht davon abbringen ließ. Sie hatte am meisten dafür gekämpft, dass Harry nicht für tot erklärt wurde. Aber natürlich hatte sie keine Chance, da die Motivation des Ministeriums ganz andere Hintergründe hatte. Dank Gringotts ging die Angelegenheit für das Ministerium und insbesondere für Scrimgeour fürchterlich schief. Remus hatte allerdings den Verdacht, dass da mehr dahinter steckte als nur Gringotts. Die Todeserklärung konnte zwar nicht verhindert werden, aber das Ministerium hatte keine Vorteile davon. Im Gegenteil. Die Öffentlichkeit hatte – auch Dank Hermine – von der Angelegenheit Wind bekommen und mit größter Empörung reagiert. Zum ersten Mal trat damals vor zwei Jahren dieser Lord Martin auf den Plan, der nun auf irgendeine Weise die Finger im Potter-Vermögen hatte und auch den politischen Einfluss verwaltete. Mehr konnte Remus dazu nicht herausfinden. Dieser Leon Martin war ihm ein Rätsel und das Ministerium hielt sich – natürlich wie immer wenn es um Potter ging – bedeckt.

Remus dachte an die langen Gespräche mit Hermine. Sie bereute es sehr, dass sie Harry nicht mehr unterstützt hatte und sich von Ron ablenken ließ. Remus hatte Ron schwer im Verdacht, dass er Hermine mit Bedacht von Harry fernhielt. Wahrscheinlich aus purer Panik, Harry könnte ihm Hermine wegnehmen. Dieser Verdacht lag nahe, war es doch für alle offensichtlich, dass Harry und Hermine zusammengehörten. Wie die rationale und schlaue Hermine sich von Ron einwickeln lassen konnte, war vielen ein Rätsel.

'Ach Sirius', schickte Remus ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, 'Du hättest die Galeone verloren um die wir gewettet haben, wann Harry und Hermine zusammenkommen.'

Mit Gewalt musste Remus seine Gedanken zum ursprünglichen Thema zurücklenken. Bald würden seine 'Mitverschwörer' eintreffen um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. 'Ja, Sirius, das wäre ein Part für Dich, ich könnte Deinen Rat jetzt so gut gebrauchen.'

Remus hatte seit dem Kriegsende eine schwere Zeit hinter sich. Die Werwolfgesetze verhinderten sehr effektiv, dass sogenannte 'Halbmenschen' Arbeit fanden. Er schlug sich mehr schlecht als Recht durch. Erst die vor Kurzem verabschiedete Lockerung dieser Gesetze ermöglichten ihm, eine Anstellung in der Aurorenzentrale zu ergattern. Kein Wunder, brauchten die Auroren doch jeden Mann im Kampf gegen die noch immer vorhandene Brut der Todesser. Trotz der Aufstockung des Personals waren die Erfolge allerdings nur gering. Und dies alles war er nun im Begriff aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Ein Klingeln an der Türe riss Remus aus seinen tiefgründigen Gedanken. Er stand auf, öffnete und ließ Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick und Amelia Bones eintreten. Sie betraten zusammen das Wohnzimmer und suchten sich einen Platz auf den spärlich vorhandenen Sitzmöbeln. Remus und Kingsley blieben stehen. Remus verteilte Butterbier, welches dankend angenommen wurde.

Erwartungsvoll sahen alle auf Remus und Kingsley, es war jedoch McGonagall, die zuerst das Wort ergriff: "Nun Herrschaften, können Sie uns mitteilen, weshalb wir auf so geheimnisvolle Weise hierher eingeladen wurden? Offensichtlich sind wir alle ehemalige Mitglieder der Führungsriege des Phönixordens."

Es war schließlich Kingsley der antwortete: "Ja, Minerva, das hast Du richtig erkannt. Wir haben Euch alle eingeladen, um diverse beunruhigende Entwicklungen im Ministerium zu diskutieren. Wie Euch allen aufgefallen sein dürfte, ist das Ministerium von Korruption verseucht, wie es selbst zu den schlimmsten Zeiten Voldemorts nicht der Fall war. Remus und ich haben schwerste Bedenken, dass viele hochrangige Angestellte durch Todesser bestochen sind. Die Todesser rühren sich verstärkt wieder, und die Auroren haben nicht genug Machtmittel gegen diese Brut vorzugehen, da die Aurorenzentrale scharf überwacht wird. Es ist Zeit, dass dieses Übel an der Wurzel gepackt und ausgeräuchert wird."

Remus trat näher und fügte ergänzend hinzu: "Das einzige, wovor Scrimgeour Schiss hat, ist diese Falkenorganisation. Nach seiner Pleite mit Dolohov, die ihn korrumpiert hat, ist er vorsichtig geworden. Diese Falken scheinen sehr gute Quellen zu haben."

Amelia lachte auf: "Gute Quellen ist leicht untertrieben. Mit jeder Sendung gefangener Todesser erhalten wir professionell ermitteltes Beweismaterial, hieb- und stichfest. Jeder einzelne von denen hat genügend auf dem Kerbholz, um den Kuss zu erhalten. Aber Scrimgeour weigert sich, die Fälle vor den Zaubergamot zu bringen und verschleppt ständig den Prozessbeginn. Er ist äußerst erfolgreich darin. Irgendwie hat er auch den Propheten im Griff, so dass nichts davon an die Öffentlichkeit dringt."

"Auf was wir hinauswollen," nahm Remus den Faden wieder auf, "wir müssen den Orden wieder ins Leben rufen." Geschockte Stille folgte auf diese überraschende Eröffnung.

"Den Orden? Ist das nötig?" fragte McGonagall verwundert.

"Ja Minerva," kam es diesmal von Shaklebolt, "Wenn wir nichts unternehmen, geraten die Dinge aus dem Ruder. Es ist etwas am Kochen und wir müssen unbedingt hinter die Kulissen sehen. Hast Du in letzter Zeit mit Dumbledore gesprochen?"

"Das letzte mal vor fast 4 Wochen. Er sitzt in seiner Hütte und pflegt seinen Ruhestand. Es ist kaum mehr mit ihm vernünftig zu reden. Ich glaube , er macht sich immer noch Vorwürfe über Mr. Potters Verschwinden. Deswegen ist er ja auch vor drei Jahren als Schulleiter zurückgetreten."

"Können Sie mit ihm reden? Wir brauchen ihn und Fawkes, um den Orden neu zu initiieren. Wenn er den Orden nicht selbst leiten will, kann er die Leitung jemand anderem übertragen." Remus sah Minerva fragend an.

"Ich kann es versuchen." Minerva zuckt mit den Schultern, als hätte sie wenig Hoffnung, Dumbledore überreden zu können.

**London – Hilton Hotel am Abend des selben Tages**

Leon Martin bereitete sich auf sein Gespräch mit den Gästen vor, die er für diesen Abend eingeladen hatte. Er wollte sondieren, wie die Machtverhältnisse im Zaubergamot standen und wollte Mitstreiter für eines seiner Ziele gewinnen. Er hielt es für ausgeschlossen, dass Scrimgeour völlig ohne Unterstützung des Gamots arbeiten konnte. Die 6 Sitze, die Martin auf Grund seiner Vertretungen inne hatte, wurden die letzten Jahre nie in Anspruch genommen. Es wurde jetzt Zeit, offensiv zu werden, um Scrimgeour seiner Machtmittel zu berauben. Da fast die Hälfte der Sitze Familien zustanden, deren Oberhäupter als Todesser gesucht wurden, waren diese ebenfalls verwaist. Für größere Gesetzesänderungen war ein 2/3-Mehrheit desgesamten Gamots erforderlich. Auf Grund dieser Beschlussunfähigkeit war der Gamot die letzten Jahre auch kaum zusammengetreten. Martin hatte Scrimgeour in einem schweren Verdacht, was den Gamot anging. Sollte er recht behalten, dann würde es Zeit, schnell und massiv einzugreifen. Deshalb war er jetzt hier in London.

Es klopfte leise an die Türe und auf Leons Aufforderung betrat Albert King Zimmer. "Sir, der kleine Konferenzsaal ist jetzt bereit."

"Danke Albert, ich wünsche, dass Sie sich bereithalten, solange die Gäste bei mir sind. Lässt sich das einrichten?"

"Selbstverständlich Mr. Martin, ich wurde für den heutigen Abend zu diesem Zweck freigestellt." erwiderte der Empfangschef des Hilton beflissen.

"Gut, führen Sie bitte die Gäste gleich bei deren Eintreffen in den Konferenzraum. Da ich keinerlei Absagen bekommen habe, dürften alle avisierten Personen kommen. Sind alle eingetroffen, benötige ich ca. eine Stunde. Der Raum wird verschlossen. Ich werde selbst für die Privatsphärenzauber sorgen. Danach kann das Diner serviert werden."

"Sehr wohl Mr. Martin. Es wird wie gewünscht geschehen." Albert verbeugte sich leicht und verschwand.

Leon vervollständigte seine Gardarobe und betrachtet sich im Spiegel. So sehr er diese offizielle Kleidung hasste, so notwendig war sie in diesem Fall. Viele seiner Zukunftspläne hingen von diesem Treffen ab. Er trug die traditionelle dunkelblaue Robe der Martins, was allerdings nichts zu bedeuten hatte, denn offiziell wurde diese schon seit 50 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte auch nicht vor, an diesem Abend diesbezügliche Fragen zu beantworten. Nachdem er den Sitz eines jeden Kleidungsstücks überprüft hatte, verließ er die Wohnung und begab sich zu dem kleinen Konferenzraum.

Man befand sich im Hilton, so dass das Wort 'klein' natürlich in den Dimensionen des größten Hotels Londons gesehen werden musste. Der Saal entpuppte sich als mittelgroßer Ballsaal mit glänzendem Parkett. Stilvolle Leuchter an den Wänden, wertvolle Wandbehänge und auch der prachtvolle Kronleuchter, der von der, mit zahlreichen Intarsien geschmückten Holzdecke hing, zeugten von überquellendem Luxus. Leon verzog das Gesicht, mochte er diese Art Darstellung von Reichtum nun überhaupt nicht. Im Moment war dies allerdings eben Mittel zum Zweck.

Mehrere, zu einem U zusammengestellte Tische, mit Platz für etwa 20 Personen, verloren sich fast in dem großen Saal, einige Sitzgruppen mit gemütlichen Sesseln sorgten jedoch für etwas Auflockerung. Albert betrat den Saal und öffnete nun auch den zweiten Flügel. Der Empfangschef platzierte sich rechts der Türe neben einem Tischchen, auf welchem schon der Champagner zur Begrüßung stand. Untypisch pünktlich kamen die ersten Gäste.

Zuerst betrat Amos Diggory den Saal, zusammen mit seiner Frau Elisa. Dicht gefolgt betraten dann Ambrosia Flume mit seiner Frau Sigrun, Elias Grimstone nebst Gattin Victoria und Davey Gudgeon mit seiner Frau Slope. Devlin Whitehorn mit Gattin Isabell, Tiberius McLaggen und seine Frau Sofia sowie John Marchbanks mit Gattin Nicole vervollständigten das Bild. Zuletzt betraten Augusta Longbottom und Edgar Bones den Saal, am Arm seine Schwester Amelia.

Leon begrüßte die Männer einzeln mit Handschlag oder die Damen formvollendet mit einem angedeuteten Handkuss. Nach kurzer Konversation und Smalltalk bat Leon die Herrschaften Platz zu nehmen. Nachdem das Stühlerücken beendet war, stellte sich Leon an das offene Ende der Tische und räusperte sich kurz.

"Verehrte Gäste. Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass Sie alle meiner Einladung folgen konnten. Wie ich weiß, kennen Sie alle sich untereinander. Neben vielen Gemeinsamkeiten, die wir untereinander haben, ist eine heute Abend von besonderem Interesse. Wir alle sind Mitglieder, bzw. haben einen oder mehrere Sitze, im Zaubergamot."

Deutlich war zu sehen, dass auch jene, die seiner kurzen Ansprache bisher teilnahmslos gefolgt waren, ein mildes Interesse auf den Gesichtern bekamen.

"Nun, ich habe Sie alle deshalb eingeladen, weil Sie alle, meinen Informationen zufolge, weder in der Vergangenheit noch in der Gegenwart dem Purblut-Wahnsinn gehuldigt haben. Es ist an der Zeit, den Zaubergamot wieder zu dem zu machen, was er jahrhunderte lang war, bis dieser Verrückte die Welt wie wir sie kennen, mit zwei Kriegen überzogen hat. Dies konnte nur geschehen, weil wir dies zugelassen haben. Sei es, in dem wir unsere Pflicht und Schuldigkeit vernachlässigt haben, und die Sitzungen des Gamots ignoriert haben, sei es, weil wir es als bequem empfanden, die Reinblut-Fanatiker nicht in ihre Schranken verwiesen haben.

Meine Damen und Herren, der Zaubergamot, als höchste, gesetzgebende Instanz und als oberstes Gericht der Zaubererwelt ist so gut wie handlungsunfähig. Das Ministerium ist bis in die obersten Etagen korrupt und von den alten Todesserkreisen unterwandert. Wir sind wieder so weit wie vor dem zweiten Krieg. Der Zaubergamot muss reformiert werden, das Ministerium muss mit eisernem Besen ausgefegt werden und die gesamte Todesserbrut muss dingfest gemacht werden, damit endlich wieder Frieden und Ruhe in der Zaubererwelt einkehrt.

Ich weiß, dies kommt alles sehr überraschend für Sie. Aber ich kann jede meiner aufgestellten Behauptungen hier und jetzt beweisen. Wenn Sie die Beweise gesichtet haben, möchte ich Ihnen meinen Plan unterbreiten. Einen Plan, der alle meine Forderungen abdeckt. Sind sie geneigt mir bis zum Ende zuzuhören?"

Leon Martin sah ernst in die Runde und erblickte nicht minder ernste aber auch erstaunte Gesichter. Als alle ihre Zustimmung signalisiert hatten, begann er die Beweise vorzulegen.

Albert King musste an diesem Abend zwei mal den Beginn des Diners verschieben.

TBC


	20. Kapitel: Zwischenspiele II

Erstmal das obligatorische Danke an alle Reviewer (**Imobilus, bane2007, kathleen, Cynestra, Valli, Kazuka, Hermine, Jeanuts, MarioH, Morwena**). Die Stammleser nehmen ständig zu, was mich sehr freut, denn es geht etwas schleppend voran. Ich konnte erst heute meine Antibiotika absetzen. Da ich dieses Mistzeug nicht vertrage konnte ich nicht gescheit denken und musste mit dem Schreiben warten. Jetzt geht es wieder einigermassen.

**Zu den Fragen:**

**Imobilus:** Was die Herkunft von L.H.M angeht, bis Du dicht dran. Und gegen Spekulationen hab ich überhaupt nichts. Diese können einen nämlich auch auf Ideen bringen. Also immer her damit.

**Valli:** Ja klar, Du hast ja auch recht. Wollte nur noch ein bisschen zappeln lassen. Frage an Dich: Was meinst Du bezgl. der Bemerkung mit der Okklumentik? Hab ich was übersehen?

**MarioH:** Der Gamot ist auf Grund der fehlenden Mitglieder handlungsunfähig im Moment und tritt kaum zusammen. Das Ministerium übergeht den Gamot (gesetzwidrig) einfach (siehe Leons Rede 19. Kapitel).

* * *

So, weiter geht's. Zumindest der Leser erfährt in diesem Kapitel die wahre Identität Lord Leon H. Martins. Und im nächsten Kapitel wenden wir uns wieder der einsamen Hermine zu.

* * *

**Kapitel 20 – Zwischenspiele II**

**Irgendwo in London**

Ein Klopfen riss Lucius Malfoy aus seinen Gedanken. 

‚Endlich' flüsterte der Todesser und erhob sich. Gemessenen Schrittes ging er zur Wohnungstüre und öffnete. 

„Rabastan, du warst auch schon pünktlicher, sagte er zu der schwarzen, vermummten Gestalt.

„Was ist?", schnarrte der nächtliche Besucher ungeduldig, „Willst Du mich hier draußen versauern lassen, oder wartest Du bist die Auroren aufmerksam werden?".

„Nur die Ruhe, komm schon rein" antwortete Malfoy, und trat zur Seite. „Die Auroren haben sich hier schon lange nicht mehr blicken lassen. Wie es scheint, haben unsere Mitstreiter im Ministerium mehr Erfolg, als zu erwarten war."

Lestrange trat ein, und zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Sie betraten das schäbige Wohnzimmer. „Nett hast Du's hier." Der Sarkasmus in Rabastans Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Schnauze Lestrange!" giftete Malfoy, „das hier ist nur vorübergehend. Wenn ich mit dem Ministerium und meinem feinen Herrn Sohn fertig bin, wird alles anders."

Hasserfüllt sprach er weiter: "Dieser Blutsverräter wird büßen. Ich werde den Fidelius auf Malfoy Manor brechen, und wenn es das letzte..."

„Kannst es nicht verwinden, dass Draco schlauer war als Du was? War doch ein klasse Schachzug von ihm. Ich glaube, Du bist der erste Vater, der von seinem Sohn ‚enterbt' wurde." Unterbrach ihn Rabastan.

„Das war nur möglich, weil ich in Askaban saß und weil er die Seiten gewechselt hat. Dieses Potterbalg als Oberhaupt der Blacks hat das alleine möglich gemacht. Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege!" Malfoy ballte vor Wut die Fäuste. 

„Potter? Glaubst Du der lebt noch?"

„Natürlich lebt der noch." zischte Lucius. „Sag mir einen vernünftigen Grund, warum der Tod sein sollte. Aber komme hinter sein Geheimnis. Über kurz oder lang sind wir die Herren im Ministerium und dann werden wir auch dieses Rätsel lösen. Hast Du Neuigkeiten von dort?"

„Nein, nicht viel Neues. Es läuft alles nach Plan. Der Minister in seiner Arroganz merkt nicht im Geringsten, dass mehr und mehr Leute um ihn herum nach unserer Pfeife tanzen. Seine rechte Hand Cauldwell lenkt die Dinge so geschickt, dass der Idiot immer noch meint, er hätte alles selbst in der Hand." Rabastan grinste zufrieden in sich hinein.

„Gut. Wie sieht es in der Mysteriumsabteilung aus? Haben wir dort vertrauenswürdige Leute?" 

„Nun, nicht wirklich. Warum?"

Malfoy erhob sich und nahm ein altes Buch vom Nebentisch. Er schlug es auf und blätterte nach kurzem Suchen zu einer bestimmten Seite. Er legte es auf den Tisch, wies auf eine bestimmte Stelle und sagte nur kurz: „Lies!".

Lestrange las den angegebenen Absatz und wurde bleich. „Chronos? Ein Artefakt der Zeit? Davon habe ich noch nie gehört. Was willst Du damit"

Malfoy grinste: „Es könnte sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung befinden. Das müssen wir herausfinden. Mit diesem Artefakt wären wir in der Lage, in der Zeit zurückzureisen. Stell Dir vor, wir verhindern den Fall des Lords oder die Geburt Potters..."

Lestrange war verblüfft: „Du meinst, das funktioniert? Aber das ist doch gefährlich!" 

„NA UND!" zischte Malfoy, „Dann ist es eben gefährlich. Aber Tausendmal besser als die Situation jetzt oder? Ich habe noch nicht alles übersetzen können. Es sieht so aus, als wäre ein kompliziertes Ritual notwendig und auch ein potenter Zaubertrank. Wir müssen unbedingt Snape finden. Aber erst, wenn wir eine Ahnung haben, wo sich das Artefakt befindet. Ich weiß nur, dass man es nur einmal in einhundert Jahren benutzen kann. Als dürfen keine Fehler gemacht werden. Geh jetzt und lass Deinen Verbindungen spielen. Aber unauffällig. Vorest darf niemand davon wissen."

**Zur gleichen Zeit – Aurorenzentrale Ministerium**

Remus Lupin und Kingsley Shaklebolt saßen an ihrem Schreibtisch. Remus musterte seine Kollegen. „Wie weit bist Du mit der Liste der Verdächtigen?" 

Shaklebolt sah auf: „Du weisst, wie schwierig das ist. Verdachtsmomente gibt es genügend aber eben nur Verdachtsmomente. Sicher bin ich mir nur bei Cauldwell. Er ist der Einzige, der Rufus dermaßen beeinflussen kann. Nicht dass es schwierig wäre, Scrimgeour in seinem Machthunger zu bestätigen. Aber das nimmt langsam kriminelle Züge an. Ich wollte, ich könnte mir diesen Cauldwell schnappen und mittels Veritaserum zum Reden bringen. Aber Amelia ist dagegen." Wütend schmiss Kingsley seine Feder auf den Tisch. 

„Ich kann Dich verstehen. Aber wir müssen noch im Hintergrund arbeiten. Wir sitzen am kürzeren Hebel. Wenn es losgeht, dann ist auch der Minister dran und wenn nicht alle Beweise hieb- und stichfest sind, Gnade uns Gott. Wir wissen nicht mal, wie sich Rufus aus der Dolohv-Affaire rausziehen konnte." Remus schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. 

„Warten wir ab. Wenn sich der Orden wieder konstituiert hat, können wir strukturiert vorgehen. Ich hoffe, Minerva meldet sich bald." Shaklebolt wandte sich wieder seinen Listen zu.

Das Feuer im Kamin zischte auf und wurde grün. Ron Weasley trat aus dem Kamin. „Hallo Kingsley, Remus. Wollte mal nachsehen wie es Euch geht."

Remus hob überrascht eine Augenbraue: „Einfach so? Das machst Du doch sonst nie?" Das hat doch sicher einen Grund oder?"

Ron grinste ertappt: „Remus, hast Du Hermine gesehen? Sie ist seit drei Tagen verschwunden."

Remus runzelte die Stirn und warf Kingsley einen Blick zu. Dieser schüttelte die Hände als wollte er sagen ‚Frag mich nicht', und konzentrierte sich auf seine Pergamente. 

„Nein Ron, ich habe seit Tagen keinen Kontakt zu ihr gehabt. Vielleicht ist sie bei Deiner Schwester?".

„Bei Ginny war ich schon, ab sie hält sich bedeckt. Sie sagt nur dass es Hermine gut geht, sagt mir abwer nicht wo sie ist. Da steckt bestimmt ein Kerl dahinter. Ginny versucht schon die ganze Zeit Hermine zu verkuppeln."

Remus grinste wissend. Er wusste, dass Ron Hermines Abfuhr auch nach Jahren noch nicht vergessen hatte. Er hatte zwar zahlreiche Affairen hinter sich, wie man so hört, aber die Sache mit Hermine hatte ganz schön an seinem Ego gekratzt.

„Na ja," warf Remus ein, „vielleicht hat sie was neues betreffs Harry rausgefunden und geht dem nach." Ein Schatten fiel über Remus' Gesicht, als er diese Vermutung aussprach. Er vermisste Harry immer noch.

„Ach komm schon Remus – warum tut sie das. Harry ist weg, schon seit vier Jahren. Warum sieht sie nicht ein dass er nicht wiederkommt.!" Rons Gesicht war wutverzerrt.

Remus verzichtete darauf, zu sagen, warum Hermine das tat. Das würde Ron nur noch mehr aufbringen.

„Was macht Dein Job?" wechselte Remus das Thema. Die Saison ist ja zu Ende. 

Ron begann zu strahlen. Bis jetzt war er Ersatzhüter bei den Puddlemeres. „Ich habe für die neue Saison den Posten des ersten Hüters bekommen." 

„Glückwunsch!" Remus klopfte Ron auf die Schultern und auch Kingsley gratulierte ihm. 

„Mach Dir wegen Hermine keine Sorgen. Sie ist ein großes Mädchen und weiss was sie tut." Beruhigte Remus den jungen Rothaarigen. 

Ron verabschiedete sich, nicht ohne nochmals darauf hinzuweisen, dass er informiert werden wollte, wenn jemand was von Hermine hören würde.

**London – Hilton Hotel**

Rauchschwaden zogen durch den Salon, in welchem sich Leon Martin und Draco Malfoy gegenübersaßen. Vor fünf Minuten war Draco erschienen und beide hatten es sich auf den Polstersesseln bequem gemacht. Gelegentlich konnte Draco einer Havanna nicht widerstehen und Leon störte das nicht weiter, wenn er selbst auch keine Ambitionen in diese Richtung zeigte.

„Und?" fragte Draco nach einigen schweigsamen Minuten, in denen jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing. „Wie laufen Deine Pläne?"

„Ganz gut." antwortete Leon mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Die Sitzung mit den Gamotmitgliedern war ein voller Erfolg. Erstaunlich war, dass Edgar Bones seine Schwestr mitgebracht hat."

Draco sah überrascht auf: „Amelia Bones? Hmm, interessant. War sie nicht im Orden?"

„Ja, allerdings, das hat mich auch stutzig gemacht. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die Zustände im Ministerium nicht den Orden auf den Plan rufen würde. Sie hat den ganzen Abend keinen Ton gesagt, aber meinen Ausführungen sehr konzentriert zugehört. Ich denke, dass – sollte der Orden wieder ins Leben gerufen werden – dieser über kurz oder lang an mich herantreten wird."

„Glaubst Du sie haben diesbezüglich einen Verdacht?"

Leon lachte: „Nein – glaube ich nicht. Aber da ich deutlich gemacht habe, dass das Ministerium ausgemistet werden muss, führt daran kein Weg vorbei." 

„Wie hast Du eigentlich begründet, dass die Familie Martin plötzlich wieder da ist?" fragte Draco neugierig. 

„Ja, das ist die einzige Schwachstelle in meiner Tarnung. Ich muss einfach das Risiko eingehen, dass niemand auf die Idee kommt, den Familienstammbaum der Martins bei Gringotts nachzuforschen. Meine sehr guten Kontakte zu den Kobolden können einer intensiven Recherche leider auch nicht standhalten. Sie haben mir allerdings versprochen, sich zu melden, sobald Anfragen kommen. Um Deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich habe gar nicht geantwortet und die Aufklärung auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt angekündigt."

„Wie lange willst Du die Tarnung denn noch aufrecht erhalten? Mittlerweile hat sich die Lage ja beruhigt."

Leon zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Es hat immer noch immense Vorteile aus dem Hintergrund agieren zu können. Aber spätestens, wenn wir das Ministerium ausmisten, wird es Zeit. Vielleicht hilft uns der Knalleffekt, den es zweifelsohne geben wird, ein bisschen."

„Wie läuft es denn mit der kleinen Granger?" Draco grinste süffisant.

«Ganz gut soweit. Sie ist geschockt über die Vielzahl an Informationen, nimmt sie aber ganz gut auf. Ich denke sie braucht noch ein paar Tage, dann ist sie bereit für Phase II." 

„Und sie hat keine Ahnung, wer Du bist. Die oberschlaue Granger weiß die Hinweise nicht zu deuten?"

„Ach komm Draco, sei objektiv. Das wäre nun wirklich zuviel verlangt. Niemand hat das bisher herausgefunden. Das Ministerium hat zwei Jahre geforscht und das mit professionell ausgebildeten Auroren. Hermine wird selbst am Ende des Tagebuchs und der Erinnerungen bestenfalls etwas vermuten. Die Erinnerungen wühlen Hermine so sehr auf, dass kaum logisches Denken im Vordergrund steht. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt sehr gespannt, an welchem Zeitpunkt ihr ein Licht aufgeht."

Draco grinste immer noch: „Du bist ganz schön fies möchte ich sagen. Tust Du das aus Rache?" 

Leon starrte nachdenklich ins Kaminfeuer: „Nein Draco – und das weißt Du. Ich hatte nie geplant, nie gehofft, jemanden in meinem Leben zu haben. Du weißt aus eigener Erfahrung, wie es ist, ohne Liebe aufzuwachsen. Ich habe nie gelernt was Liebe ist – wie soll ich an Liebe glauben? Mir wurde nie gezeigt, dass ich Liebe verdiene."  
Draco sprang auf: „Das stimmt nicht. Ich bin ohne Vaterliebe aufgewachsen, ja" Er spuckte das Wort fast aus. „Aber meine Mutter liebte mich als sie es noch konnte. Nachdem sie derart unter Lucius zu leiden hatte, hatte sie keine Chance mehr, sich um mich zu kümmern. Aber dank Dir konnte ich sie retten und es geht ihr besser als je zuvor.. Ich bin NICHT ohne Liebe aufgewachsen. Du aber wirst nie erfahren ob Du Liebe verdienst, wenn Du sie nicht an Dich ranlässt. Ich verstehe Dich nicht! Bei Merlin – schließlich hast Du grade damit Voldemort den Kragen umgedreht!"

Leon sprang nun ebenfalls erregt auf: „Das war ein Zauber! Und das Amulett!".

Draco erwiderte: „Sag mal, hast Du eigentlich verstanden, was Du damals getan hast? Dieser Zauber hätte niemals ohne Liebe funktioniert! Nie!"

Leon setzte sich wieder hin und murmelte zu sich selbst: „Ja MEINE Liebe zu ihr war es..."

„Nein, glaube mir, einen einseitige Liebe hätte nie gereicht nur eine wahre große BEIDEITIGE Liebe war imstande, die Kuppel entstehen zu lassen."

Leon saß da und sagte nichts mehr.

TBC


	21. Kapitel: Tagebuch IV Denkarium III

Dank an meine treuen Reviewer: Morwena, Aischilos, Imobilus, Kathleen, Kazuka, Jeanuts und natürlich Hermine

Danke für die Besserungswünsche - es hat geholfen, es geht jetzt wieder!

**Imobilus:** Danke für den Tipp mit den anonymen Reviews, Wusste ich gar nicht. Hab mich mit den Funktionalitäten hier noch gar nicht auseinandergesetzt. Bin schon froh, dass ich die Geschichte einigermassen gescheit hochgeladen bekommen :-). Bin mal gespannt ob es nun mehr Reviews gibt ...

* * *

Weiter gehts... (Habe keine Zeit mehr das Kapitel durchzulesen. Ich hoffe, die Fehler halten sich in Grenzen!

* * *

**Kapitel 21 – Tagebuch IV – Denkarium III**

_Weihnachten 1997_

_Ich habe dieses ‚Tagebuch' die letzten Monate leider sträflich vernachlässigt. Allerdings wären wohl nicht allzu viele Informationen wichtig genug gewesen, um festgehalten zu werden. Rückblickend kann ich sagen, dass die Black'sche Bibliothek eine wahre Fundgrube darstellt. Draco und ich haben Narcissa ein bisschen tiefer eingeweiht, so dass sie in der Lage ist, mir zielgerichteter zu helfen. Sie hat sich auf Potter Manor hervorragend eingelebt. Trotz Narcissa irgendwie eingesperrt ist, nimmt sie diese Tatsache klaglos in Kauf. Außerhalb der Schutzzauber wäre sie in höchster Gefahr. _

_Draco widmet sich auf meine Anweisung hin verstärkt der Planung nach dem Endkampf. Er ist erstaunlicherweise völlig überzeugt, dass ich den Voldemort ‚plattmachen' werde, wie er sich ausdrückt. Ich habe da so meine Zweifel. Aber gerade deswegen ist es wichtig, eine Vertrauensperson mit den ganzen Vermögenswerten zu betrauen, von der ich sicher sein kann, dass meine Wünsche – im Falle eines Falles – auch ausgeführt werden. _

_Der Endkampf! Ich bin fest entschlossen, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten. Es stört mich überhaupt nicht, wenn ich dabei sterben sollte, wenn ich nur diesen Bastard mitnehmen kann. Auf mich selbst kommt es dabei nicht an. Ich lasse hier nichts zurück. Sollte ich das hier nicht überleben, sehe ich wenigstens meine Eltern und Sirius wieder. Keine Alpträume mehr. Keine ständige Wachsamkeit. Keine Freunde, die wegen mir ihr Leben lassen müssen. Es KANN nur besser werden. Ich will nicht mehr nur die Waffe sein, die Dumbledore, der Orden und die Öffentlichkeit in mir sehen. Und auch meine ‚Freunde'. Überhaupt. Es wird immer einfacher, Ron und Hermine aus dem Weg zu gehen. Beide sind so mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Hermine versucht zwar immer wieder mal, mich in die Unterhaltungen mit einzubeziehen, aber zum einen habe ich keine Zeit dafür, zum anderen muss ich mir eingestehen, dass es mir fast das Herz zerreißt, wenn ich die beiden so liebevoll miteinander umgehen sehe. Aber wenn Hermine glücklich ist, sollte ich zufrieden sein. Mehr will ich gar nicht. Oder etwa doch. Ich verbanne diese Gedanken tief in mir drin. Meine Aufgabe ist eine andere. Ich habe dafür zu sorgen, dass sie und die ganze Zaubererwelt in Frieden leben kann. Alles andere ist unwichtig._

_Im Unterricht, den ich nur sporadisch noch besuche, sitze ich immer in der hinteren Reihe und beschäftige mich mit Alter Magie. Die Lehrer haben es aufgegeben, mich daran zu hindern. Gelegentlich werde ich zu Dumbledore zitiert, der wütend darüber ist, dass ich mich ‚so gehen lasse'. Wenn er wüsste. Den Schulstoff habe ich nebenbei so verinnerlicht, dass ich meine UTZ'e wohl in allen Fächern mit Ohnegleichen abschließen würde. Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass das große Finale noch vor den Prüfungen kommt. Die Lehrer scheinen mit Blindheit geschlagen zu sein. Wenn sich ab und an ein Lehrer dazu herablässt, von mir im Unterricht eine Vorführung zu verlangen, gelingt sie fehlerfrei. Vielleicht ich das auch der Grund, warum sie mich weitestgehend in Ruhe lassen. _

_Ich habe in den letzten Monaten erstaunliche Fortschritte in Alter Magie gemacht. Diese Magie ist so völlig anders als die normale Magie mit Zauberstab. Allerdings gehört ein großes Machtpotential dazu, die Magie zu erfassen, zu bündeln und einzusetzen. Wochenlang übte mich in Meditation. Vor vier Wochen ist es mir endlich gelungen, meinen magischen Kern zu erspüren, ja, innerlich sogar zu sehen. Das Ritual hat mir dabei unheimlich geholfen. Ich kann nun die magische Energie über verschiedene Wege leiten und benötige den Zauberstab nicht mehr. _

_Meine Animagustransformation habe ich nun ebenfalls gemeistert. Ich kann mich in einen Falken verwandeln. Narcissa, die mich in diesem Training unterstützt hat, beschreibt, dass sie so einen Falken noch nie gesehen hat. Ich kann mich selbst nicht genau sehen, aber am Auffallendsten seine die silbernen Federn an den Flügeln und die – im Vergleich zu ‚echten' Falken – erhebliche Größe. Die grünen Augen sind ebenfalls untypisch, aber es ist sattsam bekannt, dass ein Animagus immer die Augenfarbe des menschlichen Körpers behält. Nun, damit kann ich leben._

Hermine, die nach einer geruhsamen Nacht nach dem Frühstück das neue Kapitel begonnen hatte, ließ kreidebleich das Buch sinken. Der silberne Falke! Harry war der silberne Falke! Wieder ein Puzzleteil, das sie in ihren Recherchen nie in Betracht gezogen hatte.

Sie überlegte, welche Konsequenzen das heben würde. War Harry der Anführer der silbernen Falken? Aber es konnte doch nicht sein, dass es mehrere Animagi gab, die genau so aussahen. Oder war Harry alleine und es gab gar keine Organisation oder Gruppe?

Sie bedauerte, dass sie diesen Teil des Tagebuchs nicht VOR dem Abendessen mit Leon gelesen hatte. Sie hätte ihn danach fragen können. Aber tief in ihrem Innern wusste sie, dass eine Antwort eher unwahrscheinlich war. Sie war noch nicht so weit. Sie verdrängte die Gedanken an diese Offenbarung und begann weiterzulesen.

_Meine morgendlichen Trainingseinheiten betreibe ich nun auch außerhalb von Hogwarts am schwarzen See. Da es erst spät hell wird, kann ich unbemerkt – während noch alle schlafen – mein Trainingsprogramm durchführen. Ich habe eine Lichtung gefunden, die versteckt am Ufer des Sees einen prächtigen Trainingsplatz abgibt. Ich fühlte mich in der ersten Zeit sehr beobachtet. Eines Morgens machte ich mich mittels Alter Magie unsichtbar, und umschlich die Lichtung. Verblüfft stellte ich fest, dass zwanzig Zentauren und mehrere Einhörner in einem Halbkreis um die Lichtung standen, aber mit dem Gesicht nach außen zum verbotenen Wald gerichtet. Es hatte den Anschein, als ob sie Wache halten würden, damit ich ungestört trainieren könnte. _

_Nachdem ich den Unsichtbarkeitszauber aufgehoben hatte, sprach ich den Anführer der Zentauren an. Es war Bane. Er erklärte in seiner üblichen gestelzten und mystischen Sprechweise, dass die Sterne aussagten, dass der Zeitpunkt der Entscheidung nahe sei. Alle Kreaturen des Waldes fühlten sich verpflichtet, den ‚Auserwählten' zu schützen, damit sich dieser ungestört vorbereiten konnte. Ein Satz allerdings machte mich nachdenklich. Bane meinte aus den Sternen zu lesen, dass ich schon alles in den Händen hielte, was ich für eine erfolgreiche Mission benötige._

_AUSERWÄHLTER! Toll. Im stillen weiß ich natürlich, dass durch die Prophezeiung dieses Wort durchaus seine Berechtigung hat. Was aber nichts an der Tatsache ändert, dass ich es hasse. Aber ich schweife ab. Was meinte Bane mit seiner letzten Bemerkung? Das Amulett? Warum muss immer alles so mystisch und mehrdeutig sein. _

_Mittels Alter Magie kann ich Gegner beschwören, an denen ich Schwertkampf trainieren kann. Das Geschick der Dummys steigt mit meinem Können und fordern immer ein bisschen mehr. Ebenfalls habe ich das Nahkampftraining ohne Waffen aufgenommen. Auch dafür sind meine erschaffenen Gegner perfekte Trainingspartner._

_Nun – jedenfalls hat sich das körperliche Training ausgezahlt. Meine Muskeln sind stahlhart, ich kann mehrmals schnell um den See laufen, ohne dass mein Atem wesentlich schneller geht. Die anschließenden Kämpfe, Schwert- und Nahkampf, sind äußerst spannend und erfolgreich. Schade, dass ich meine Kampfstärke nicht in einem ‚echten' Kampf austesten kann._

_Obwohl ich mittlerweile Okklumentik und Legilimentik mit Hilfe Alter Magie perfekt beherrsche, lasse ich nachts ab und zu meine Schild fallen und versuche Kontakt zu Voldemort aufzubauen. Ich habe keinerlei Befürchtung, dass Voldemort dies merkt, da die Schilde mittels Alter Magie aufgebaut werden und auch Okklumentik und Legilimentik die Alte-Magie-Variante benutzen. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit sich dagegen zu wehren oder – wenn ich nicht will – das Eindringen zu bemerken._

_So einfach das Vorgehen auch ist, so schlimm ist das, was ich zu sehen bekomme. Meist senke ich die Schilde, wenn die Narbe kribbelt, aber da ist Voldemort schon mitten drin, Angriffe und Folterungen durchzuführen. Unzählige Morde und brutalste Folterungen und Vergewaltigungen musste ich schon miterleben. _

_Ich werde meine Strategie ändern. Ich werde nun jede Nacht versuchen die Pläne des Tyrannen herauszufinden. Das nächste Mal werde ich eingreifen! Es muss ein Ende haben!_

_Es sind Weihnachtsferien und ich bleibe offiziell im Schloss. Hermine und Ron werden auch dableiben – wahrscheinlich, damit sie zusammen Weihnachten feiern können. Das ist bitter für mich, aber ich werde ihnen soweit als möglich aus dem Wege gehen._

Hermine war regelrecht erschlagen von der Vielzahl an Informationen, die sie erhalten hatte. Harry war der silberne Falke. Er hatte neben dem ganzen Schulbetrieb all diese gelernt und auch noch körperliches Training und Schwertkampf trainiert. Und das in wenigen Monaten. Sie versuchte sich an die Weihnachtsferien zu erinnern. Tatsächlich war Harry im Schloss geblieben, wurde aber selten gesehen. Ab und zu an den Mahlzeiten. Ja – und einmal sagte Dumbledore, dass Harry im Krankenflügel lag. Hermine erinnerte sich, dass sie ihn mit schlechtem Gewissen besuchen wollte (Ron wollte nicht mit), Harry aber schlief. Als sie am nächsten Tag nochmals vorbeischauen wollte (diesmal ließ Ron sich überreden mizukommen, wobei er aber den ganzen Weg ein missmutiges Gesicht zog), war Harry schon weg. Mme Pomfrey war sauer, da sie ihn nicht hatte gehen lassen wollte, Harry sich aber nicht darum geschert hatte und einfach verschwand. Kurze Zeit später trafen Sie ihn nachdenklich und niedergeschlagen im Gemeinschaftsraum am Kamin sitzend und ins Feuer starrend. Als Hermine sich neben ihn setzte und ausfragen wollte, sah er kurz in ihre Augen. Sie las Verzweiflung, Trauer, Resignation und ... etwas Undefinierbares ... darin. Er reagierte jedoch nicht sondern verschwand durch das Portraitloch.

Als sie Hermine wieder auf das Buch starrte standen darunter nur zwei Worte:

_Phiole Fünf!_

Hermine stand auf, ging zu dem Kästchen und nahm die Phiole heraus, die mit der römischen Zahl fünf beschriftet war. Sie erschrak etwas, hatten die Gedankenfäden darin doch eine dunkelgraue bis schwarze Färbung. Es mussten schreckliche Gedanken sein, die sich in dem kleinen Glasbehälter befanden. Sie öffnete die Phiole und kippte sie in das Denkarium. Dann senkte sie den Kopf bis sie fast die Flüssigkeit in der Schale berührte und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, in das Denkarium hinzufallen.

Hermine fand sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder. Durch ein Fenster viel Mondlicht herein. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie realisierte, dass sie sich im Jungenschlafsaal befand. Sie stand neben Harrys Bett, dessen Vorhänge nur halb zugezogen waren. Sie betrachtete ihren ehemals besten Freund. Harry hatte sich im Schlaf hin und her gewälzt, die Decke lag auf dem Boden. Nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet lag er im Bett. Sie hatte Harry so lange nicht mehr gesehen und damals auch nicht mehr all zu oft mit ihm gesprochen. Sie staunte über die Veränderungen, die sein Körper durchgemacht hatte. Er war nun deutlich größer als sie. Arme und Beine hatten kräftige Muskeln bekommen und sein Brustkorb und Bauch... ‚Wow', dachte Hermine, sieht er gut aus. Das hatte er damals gründlich versteckt. Zumindest hatte sie die Veränderungen damals nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. Ein Schauer ging durch ihren Körper, als sie gedankenversunken den Jungen vor ihr anstarrte.

Der Schlafsaal war ansonsten leer. Anhand herumliegenden Geschenkpapiers schloss sie, dass es wohl Weihnachten sein müsste. Es wunderte sie etwas, dass Ron nicht da war, da sie ja beide die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts verbrachten. Dann fiel ihr siedendheiß ein, weshalb Ron fehlte und nun wusste sie auch, dass es der 25. Dezember sein musste. Sie hatte mit Ron einige Stunden auf dem Astronomieturm verbracht.

Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Harry plötzlich stöhnte und sich im Schlaf an die Narbe fasste. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirne und unter den Lidern konnte sie heftige Bewegungen der Augäpfel sehen. Als er die Hand wieder sinken ließ, sah sie, dass die Narbe heftig glühte. Wieder einmal, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, überkam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie beide Harry so sehr im Stich gelassen hatten.

Harry wurde ruhiger und schlug die Augen auf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass seine tiefgrünen Augen direkt auf sie gerichtet waren. Hermine wies sich sofort zurecht. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich an die Denkariums-‚Reisen' gewöhnt und wusste, dass sie nur Gast in den Erinnerungen war. Sie sah, wie sich Harry kurz orientierte. Dann sprang er auf und brummte. „Jetzt ist es soweit – jetzt seid ihr dran".

Verwirrt über diese Worte beobachtete sie, wie Harry sich Hose und Pullover anzog. Dann konzentrierte er sich kurz und war verschwunden. Ihre Verwirrung hielt nur kurz an, denn sie wurde gleich darauf in einen Wirbel gezogen. Hermine wurde leicht schwindlig, als sie sich in einem Gang wiederfand, der große Ähnlichkeit mit alten Verließgängen aufwies . Links und recht gab es viele Türen, teilweise vergittert, rauchlose Fackeln säumten den Weg. Sie entdeckt Harry, der mit schnellen Schritten an das Ende des Ganges lief und eine der Türen öffnete. Der Raum entpuppte sich als Waffenkammer. An den Wänden hingen fürchterliche martialisch aussehende Waffen. Harry verschwand durch eine weitere Tür. Als dieser nicht sofort wieder erschien folgte sie ihm und wurde knallrot. Völlig nackt stand Harry vor ihr und war gerade dabei sich anzukleiden. Rasch drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder in die Waffenkammer.

Wenige Minuten später kam Harry zurück. Fast hätte sie ihn nicht wiedererkannt. Alles was er trug war tiefschwarz. Er ging schnellen Schrittes auf eine Kommode zu und schnippte kurz mit den Fingern. Es erschien ein kunstvoll gefertigter Ständer auf welchem ein herrliches Schwert lag. Harry nahm das Schwert und schob es in eine Schwertscheide auf seinem Rücken, die Hermine erst jetzt entdeckte. Danach zog sich Harry die schwarze Kapuze über den Kopf. Wenn Hermine nicht genau wüsste, wer da vor ihr stand, wäre sie nie drauf gekommen, dass es sich um ‚ihren' Harry handeln könnte.

Dieser ging nun auf eine Türe am Ende des Raumes zu, öffnete diese und schritt hindurch. Hermine, die ihm folgte stand nun plötzlich im freien. Meterhoher Schnee säumte einen freigeschaufelten Weg und glitzerte im Mondlicht. Sofort erkannte Hermine, dass sie sich in einem völlig anderen Teil des Landes befinden mussten als Hogwarts. Nicht nur, dass auf dem Hogwartsgelände nicht annähernd so viel Schnee lag, als sie von Hogwarts verschwanden, schneite es dort heftig und ein Schneesturm machte es unmöglich, sich draußen zu bewegen.

Urplötzlich war Harry verschwunden und vor Hermine saß ein wundervoller großer Falke mit grünen Augen und silbernen Flügelfedern. ‚Der silberne Falke' flüsterte Hermine. Der wunderschöne Tier schlug mit den Flügeln und hob ab. Als es einige Meter überwunden hatte verschwand der Falke nahezu geräuschlos. ‚Er ist appariert!' dachte Hermine verblüfft, ‚man kann in seiner Animagusform nicht apparieren'. ‚Nun', revidierte sie in Gedanken, ‚ich dachte auch, dass man in Hogwarts nicht apparieren kann...'

Hermine wurde von ihrem Frust abgelenkt, als sie wiederum in einen Strudel gezogen wurde. Als sie die Augen öffnete, fand sie sich an einem Waldrand wieder. Eine ruhige Schneefläche, völlig unberührt, breitete sich vor Ihr aus. In fünfzig Metern Entfernung entdeckte sie ein Haus mit unbeleuchteten Fenstern. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wo sie sich befand, da aber auch hier der Mond schien und keine Windbewegung auszumachen war, war sie offensichtlich immer noch weit von Hogwarts entfernt. Sie hielt nach Harry Ausschau. Hätte dieser nicht eine Bewegung gemacht, wäre er ihr völlig entgangen. Er stand direkt am Waldrand und schien auf etwas zu warten.

Mit mehreren ‚Plopp's' erschienen plötzlich etwa 20 Gestalten vor dem Wald mitten im Schnee. Sofort begannen Sie Anti-Apparationszauber auszuführen. Fünf Gestalten liefen auf das Haus zu. Mit einem ‚Bombada' sprengten Sie die Eingangstüre und verschwanden ins Haus. Hermine hörte mehrere Explosionen als die Gestalten schon wieder aus dem Haus kamen. Sie schleppten vier Personen mit sich. Es war zu dunkel um zu erkennen wer diese Leute waren. Obwohl ihr klar war, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte, traute sie sich nicht näher heranzugehen. Die Todesser, um nichts anderes konnte es sich handeln, warfen die unglücklichen Menschen in den Schnee.

„Joseph Macmillan" rief einer der Todesser. Du unterstützt diesen Muggelfreund Dumbledore. Das gefällt dem dunklen Lorde überhaupt nicht! Jetzt wirst Du bezahlen!". Entsetzt presste Hermine ihre Faust vor den Mund, als sie begriff um wen es sich bei der Familie handelte. Es waren die Eltern von Ernie Macmillan aus Hufflepuff. Die Kleine musste seine Schwesster Lydia sein, die nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen sollte.

„Crucio" schrieen mehrere Todesser und die Macmillans wälzten sich vor Schmerzen schreiend im Schnee. Völlig lautlos erschien eine weitere Person hinter den grölenden Todessern. Hermine sah etwas silbern aufblitzen und zwei Todesser fielen blutüberströmt in den Schnee. Die anderen hatten davon noch nichts bemerkt. Hermine sah zu der Stelle, an der Harry gestanden hatte, doch dieser war verschwunden.

Ein weiteres Mal blitzte das Schwert auf und kopflos fiel ein weiterer Todesser um. Entsetzt stellte Hermine fest, dass der Schwertkämpfer Harry sein musste. Wie ein Berserker wütete er unter den Todessern, die nicht wusste wie ihnen geschah. Sie konnten Ihre Zauberstäbe nicht einsetzen da sie sonst ihre eigenen Leute treffen würden. Nach wenigen Minuten war die Hälfte der Todesser gefallen.

Die Todesser wollten disapparieren, konnten dies aber auf Grund der eigenen Anti-Apparationsschilde nicht. Sie waren in der eigenen Falle gefangen. Verzweifelt versuchten sie sich gegen den überraschend aufgetauchten Gegner zu wehren. Sie benutzten fast ausschließlich die Unverzeihlichen und andere dunkle Flüche. Da sich die Reihen bedeutend gelichtet hatten, war nun mehr Platz. Harry allerdings bewegte sich so schnell, dass die Flüche ins Leere gingen.

Es waren noch fünf Todesser übrig, als Hermine entsetzt sah, wie ein am Boden liegender Todesser den Zauberstab hob. Undeutlich hörte sie „Sectumsempra" und sah, wie Harry zu Boden sank. „HARRY!" schrie sie verzweifelt, völlig vergessend, dass sie sich in einer Erinnerung befand. Blut strömte aus Harrys Rücken, der wieder aufsprang. Hermine konnte trotz der Entfernung die Wut in den womöglich noch stärker leuchtenden grünen Augen sehen. Harry fuhr herum, das Schwert nicht mehr in den Händen haltend. Auf seinen ausgestreckten Händen erschien ein Ball aus gleißendem Licht und wurde immer größer. Mit immenser Geschwindigkeit schoss der Feuerball auf die verbliebenen Todesser zu. Mit entsetztem Geschrei starben die Todesser. Dann herrschte unnatürliche Ruhe.

Hermine sah, wie Harry sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Er schleppte sich zu dem Macmillans, die ohnmächtige am Boden lagen. Er nahm zuerst das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm und trug sie ins Haus. Dann erschien er wieder und verfuhr ebenso mit Ernie. Inzwischen waren die beiden Erwachsenen erwacht. Wortlos führte er beide ins Haus. Kurze Zeit später erschien er wieder und verschwand.

Sofort erfasste auch Hermine wieder der bekannte Wirbel. Als sie daraus auftauchte, sah sie sofort, dass sie sich im Krankenflügel befand. Harry lag mit dem Bauch auf einem Bett und Mme. Pomfrey behandelte gerade seine Wunde, die heftig blutete. Der Schnittfluch hatte einen tiefen Schnitt von Harry's Schlüsselbein, schräg über den Rücken bis zur Hüfte hinterlassen. Beide diskutierten heftig. Offensichtlich wollte Mme. Pomfrey Dumbledore einweihen und Harry verbot es ihr. Erschreckt hörte Hermine heraus, dass Harry öfter mit Verletzungen erschien. Nachdem die Krankenschwester versprochen hatte, niemanden einzuweihen, schlief Harry ein.

Hermine tauchte aus dem Denkarium auf. Sie warf sich sofort auf das Sofa, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und weinte bitterlich. Sie war schockiert zuzusehen, wie Harry das Gemetzel veranstaltet hatte. Es schockierte sie nicht, dass Harry das getan hatte – sondern sie wusste, wie sensibel Harry war und wie sehr es in belastet haben musste, zu töten. Er hatte die Macmillans gerettet und sein eigenes Leben dafür eingesetzt.

Harry musste in dem Haus den Macmillans das Versprechen abgenommen haben, niemanden seine Identität bekannt zu geben. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie andertags im Tagespropheten von dem missglückten Überfall berichtet wurde. Alle rätselten über den mysteriösen Unbekannten, der mit ungewohnter Brutalität den Angriff verhindert hatte. Ron hatte mit leuchtenden Augen spekuliert wer der „schwarze Retter" wohl war. Nur Harry hatte nichts gesagt. Jetzt wusste sie auch warum. Dumbledore hat in einer Ansprache davon berichtet und sich nicht sehr erfreut gezeigt, dass der Angreifer so brutal getötet hatte. Hermine begriff das nicht. Immerhin hatte er ganz alleine das Leben der Macmillans gerettet. Wäre es besser gewesen, diese wären umgekommen?

Als Ernie von den Ferien zurückkam war er sehr schweigsam. Die Fragen, mit denen er zugeschüttet wurde, beantwortete er nur einsilbig.

Völlig erschöpft schlief Hermine schließlich ein.

TBC


	22. Kapitel: Tagebuch V

Wie immer vielen Dank an die Reviewer. Es ist schon spät, deshalb verzichte ich auf die Namensnennungen. Aber es sei Euch gesagt, dass die (für mich) erstaunlich positiven Rückmeldungen ein toller Ansporn sind, schnell weiterzumachen. **Vielen Dank!**

Dieses Kapitel gehört leider zu den kürzeren. Dafür gibt es weitere Erkenntnisse und die Tagebuchzeit neigt sich dem Ende zu!

* * *

**Kapitel 22 – Tagebuch V**

_Sylvester 1997_

_Voldemort wird nervös. Er vermutet Verräter in seiner nächsten Umgebung, da in letzter Zeit häufig ganze Aktionen seiner Pläne vereitelt werden. Da es bisher keine Überlebenden gab, konnte er auch nicht herausfinden WER seine Todesser massakriert. Seine Truppe wurde in den letzten 2 Monaten von 600 Todessern auf unter 400 reduziert. Allerdings ist er an einigen selbst schuld, da er seine Wut nicht unter Kontrolle hat und wahllos seine eigenen Leute massakriert und foltert. Auf Grund dessen, dass ich gezwungen bin, meine Verbindung zu ihm aufrecht zu halten, bekomme ich alles hautnah mit. Es deprimiert mich ebenso, wie meine Aktionen gegen die Todesser. Ich dachte, dass es mit der Zeit besser wird, aber es wird schlimmer. Ich rede mit Draco darüber, aber er ist keine große Hilfe. Es dauert immer länger, bis ich wieder ich selbst bin. Der Gedanke daran, wie viele Familien und Kinder gerettet werden konnten, baut etwas auf, aber schon alleine mit ansehen zu müssen, wie weitere Familien gefoltert und getötet werden, ist eine Qual._

_Voldemort hat vor zwei Tagen Askaban angegriffen und 15 Todesser befreit. Draco war entsetzt, als er hörte, dass Lucius ebenfalls entkommen ist. Ich habe Malfoy Manor mit Hilfe der Alten Magie unter den Fidelius gesetzt. Wer nicht in den Fidelius eingebunden ist – und das ist nur Draco und ich – sieht nur eine verfallenen, vollkommen zerstörte Ruine. _

_Ich weiss, dass Voldemort handeln muss. Er kann die vielen Niederlagen, die ich seiner Mördertruppe zugefügt habe, seinen Anhängern nicht länger verheimlichen. Er verliert immer mehr an Respekt. Ich vermute, dass er in zwei Monaten Hogwarts angreifen wird. Ich kenne sein Faible für spezielle Tage, so dass ich den Valentinstag vermute. Ich werde es rechtzeitig erfahren. _

_Die letzte Aktion an Weihnachten war wieder einmal heftig. Voldemort schickte 20 Todesser um die Macmillans – Ernie ist in Hufflepuff – auszurotten. Ich habe das vereitelt, aber ein Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit hat genügt um mich schwer zu verletzen. Ich muss vorsichtiger sein. Wäre es kein Schnitt- sondern der Todesfluch gewesen... ich weiß nicht ob die Schilde der Alten Magie diesen hätten blocken können. Die gute Poppy hat mich – wie schon oft – wieder zusammengeflickt. Ich weiss nicht, wie lange sie noch dichthält. Bei den Macmillans musste ich einen leichten Gedächtniszauber anwenden, damit sie keine Beschreibung abliefern können. Der Irre muss nicht unbedingt wissen, dass Harry Potter hinter seinen Niederlagen steckt. _

_Im Übrigen hat Narcissa die Formel entdeckt, mit welcher das Amulett funktioniert. Sie und Draco sind überzeugt, dass es funktionieren wird. Ich glaube auch das es funktioniert, aber das kommt sehr stark auf die Gefühle von Hermine an. Hermine hängt immer noch mit Ron zusammen. Wie weit sie miteinander sind weiß ich nicht, es sieht aber so aus als ob sie sich sehr lieben. Ich weiss nicht ob das Amulett bei einseitiger Liebe auch funktioniert. Darüber steht nichts in den Aufzeichnungen. Wenn ich nichts anderes finde, muss ich es wohl oder übel probieren müssen. _

_Heute hatte ich noch eine lange Diskussion mit Draco über die Zeit nach der Schule und nach dem Krieg. Sollte ich das überleben, werde ich in der Anonymität untertauchen. Viele Aufgaben werden anstehen. Ich habe die politische Zaubererwelt zur Genüge kennen gelernt. Sie werden den Sieg feiern, den ‚Jungen der lebt' auf ein Podest stellen und dann zur Tagesordnung übergehen. Gerade so wie vor 16 Jahren. Die Todesser werden sich entweder verstecken oder auf den Imperius rausreden. Die Opfer des Krieges werden ignoriert werden und somit die Saat für weitere Reinblutfanatiker und ähnliches Gesindel gelegt. Das darf nicht mehr passieren. _

_Nachdem ich Draco versichert habe, dass ich alle finanziellen Mittel einzusetzen gedenke, hat er mir vorgeschlagen, eine Gesellschaft zu gründen, die Kriegsopfer unterstützt. Die Pläne die er hat sind genial. Niemand wird dahinter kommen, wem die Gesellschaft gehört. Da ich in die Anonymität abtauchen werde – wenn ich denn überlebe – können keine Verbindungen zu meiner Person geknüpft werden. Wir einigten uns auf den Namen W.H.O. was ‚World Human Organisation' bedeutet. Draco wird die Geschicke leiten, allerdings ebenso aus der Anonymität heraus wie ich auf andere Art. Eine solche, Europa umspannende Organisation bitte genug Machtstrukturen um jegliche Information zu erlangen, die politisch notwendig ist und auch der Überführung verkappter Todesser dient. Auch politisch sind wird dann machtvoll genug um zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt Einfluss auf das Ministerium nehmen zu können, gerade in Bezug auf die restriktive Behandlung von Nichtmenschen wie Werwölfen, Vampiren und Riesen. Doch das ist Zukunftsmusik. _

_Ich selbst werde mich darauf konzentrieren, jeden einzelnen Todesser unschädlich zu machen. Natürlich bin ich zwischenzeitlich ebenso in W.H.O. eingebunden, aber nur als letzte Instanz. Die Verwaltungsarbeit obliegt Draco. Meine guten Kontakte zu Gringotts, die hocherfreut über unsere Pläne sind, werden dafür sorgen, dass die Verliese und Sitze durch keinen Winkelzug des Ministeriums angetastet werden können. Scrimgeour wird sein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn er es versuchen sollte._

_Aber zuerst gilt es, Voldemort zu besiegen, bevor ich weitere Pläne machen kann. Ich habe den Zauberspruch des Amuletts bestimmt schon hunderte Male geübt. Er ist enorm schwierig, da er auf der Alten Sprache basiert und die Betonungen enorm wichtig sind. Und immer noch habe ich ein mieses Gefühl, was Hermines Reaktion angeht. Was ist, wenn sie das Amulett gar nicht trägt? In den Aufzeichnungen steht, dass über das Amulett Gefühle gesendet werden können, ja, sogar Gedanken können übermittelt werden. Aber gilt das nicht nur für Liebende? Mittels der Alten Magie sollte ich die Aura des Menschen berühren können und so die Gefühle übertragen können. Es ist alles so verwirrend. Ich kann das nicht ausprobieren. Wenn es wirklich funktioniert, würde Hermine es merken und das Amulett vielleicht ablegen. Sie MUSS es einfach beim Endkampf tragen!_

_Ich weiß, dass das Ende naht. Ich bin bereit. Voldemort wird kommen und eine Überraschung erleben. Ich werde das Leben meiner Freunde beschützen und ihnen den Frieden geben. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue._

_Diese sind die letzten Eintragungen in diesem Buch. Ich warte nun noch darauf, dass alles zum Ende kommen wird. Ich hoffe, dass Du, lieber Leser dieses Tagebuch nicht nutzen musst, weil ich versagt habe. Sollte es doch so sein, wünsche ich Dir alles Glück das Merlin Dir zu bieten hat, denn ich werde Dir nicht mehr helfen können. _

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Sohn von James und Lily Potter, geb. Evans  
Letzter Erbe der Blutlinie der Gryffindors_

Hermine hatte sich noch nachts vom Sofa in den Schlafsaal geschleppt. Sie schlief tief und traumlos. Nach dem Aufwachen nahm sie noch im Bett das Tagebuch um weiter zu lesen. Nun war sie am Ende angekommen. Nachdenklich schloss sie das Buch. Dann stand sie auf, ging ins Badezimmer, duschte, und zog sich an. Als sie zurückkam, lag das Buch geöffnet auf dem Bett, die letzte Seite aufgeschlagen. Auf dem Nachttisch stand das Denkarium und eine Phiole daneben, deren Inhalt merkwürdig aussah. Hermine nahm die Phiole in die Hand und erkannte, dass zwei Gedankenfäden wie eine Doppelhelix umeinandergewunden waren. Der eine war tiefschwarz und schien jede Helligkeit zu verschlingen, der andere strahlte in hellstem Gold, was eine irritierende Farbmischung ergab. Sie wandte sich dem Buch zu.

Auf der letzten Seite stand:

_Hermine_

_Dies ist die letzte Erinnerung aus der Hogwartszeit, die Du noch benötigst um die damaligen Geschehnisse zu begreifen. Ich habe Kontakt zu Deinen Gefühlen über das Amulett. Nein – keine Angst, nicht direkt, nur sehr oberflächlich, aber ich weiß in etwa wie es Dir geht. Anhand dieser Gefühle habe ich die Erinnerungen ausgewählt, die Du brauchtest, um die Vergangenheit aus meiner Sicht zu verstehen. Die anderen Phiolen sind nun verschwunden. Sieh Dir die letzte Erinnerung an. Danach ist Deine Zeit im ‚Gryffindorturm' beendet. _

_Eine letzte Bitte habe ich noch: Wenn Du aus dem Denkarium zurückkehrst, wirst Du vor die Wahl gestellt weiterzumachen oder in Deinen Alltag zurückzukehren. Überlege gut und entscheide weise. Die Entscheidung ist endgültig und irreversibel. Es gibt aus der eingeschlagenen Richtung kein zurück. Eins noch: Wenn Du in Deinen Alltag zurückkehren willst, werden wir Dir, wenn Du wünschst, alles was Du erfahren hast, im Gedächtnis belassen, aber Du wirst mit keinem Menschen darüber reden können. _

_Harry James Potter_

Die Tinte auf dem Buch war noch frisch, so dass sich Hermine unwillkürlich umsah ob Harry vielleicht im Raum war, denn es war unverkennbar seine Schrift. Vielleicht etwas reifer geworden, aber eindeutig seine. Aber natürlich war niemand zu entdecken. Sie las noch mehrere Male den Text. Dann seufzte sie tief auf, kippte den merkwürdigen Inhalt der Phiole in das Denkarium und begab sich ein weiteres Mal in Harrys Gedankenwelt...

TBC


	23. Kapitel: Denkarium IV Endkampf Teil I

Ich danke den Reviewern die immer zahlreicher werden. Es ist sehr erbaulich, die überaus positiven Reaktionen zu lesen.

Dank an KFG, Imobilus, Ilunagirl, bane2007 und Artus.

Und nun gehts weiter:

* * *

**Kapitel 23 – Letzte Reise ins Denkarium / Endkampf Teil I**

Noch während Hermine im Strudel des Denkariums versank, grübelte sie über die merkwürdige Zusammensetzung der Gedankenfäden nach. Auch empfand sie das Gefühl des ‚Hineinstürzens' in das Denkarium völlig anders, als die Male zuvor. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ihr Geist erweitert würde, als ob ihre Sinneswahrnehmung sich veränderte. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht einordnen und beschloss abzuwarten, was passieren würde.

Als Hermine wieder alle Sinne beisammen hatte, fand sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wieder. Der Raum war leer und im Kamin prasselte ein lustiges Feuer. Sie spähte aus dem Fenster. Es war stockdunkel, aber im milden Schein der teilweise durch Wolken verdeckten Sterne, sah Hermine vereinzelte Schneeflecken. Der Winter schien sich dem Ende zuzuneigen. Es war vielleicht Mitte/Ende Februar.

„Valentinstag!" durchzuckte sie ein eisiger Schreck. Das ist die Erinnerung an den letzten großen Kampf! Aber wieso fühlte sie sich so merkwürdig, so ganz anders, als bei den anderen Aufenthalten im Denkarium? Es war nicht unangenehm nur halt anders. Sie fühlte eine eigenartig vertraute Wärme, ein Gefühl das sie zwar kannte, aber lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht einordnen.

Das Portraitloch öffnete sich und herein kam ... sie selbst an der Hand von Ron. Die Erinnerungs-Hermine giggelte, dass es ihr fast den Magen umdrehte. War sie wirklich so kindisch gewesen? Hermine fragte sich wo Harry war. Es war schließlich SEINE Erinnerung, also musste er doch hier irgendwo sein.

„Harry!" rief sie laut als sie erkannte, WAS das für ein Gefühl war, das ihr so sonderbar bekannt vorkam. Das war das Gefühl aus dem Amulett! Sie konnte Harrys Gefühle und Gedanken spüren. Das also war anders an der seltsamen Erinnerung.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Harry und tatsächlich entdeckte sie ihn auf einem Sessel neben dem Aufgang zu den Jungenschlafsälen. Er saß gedankenversunken in dem Sessel und hatte sich desillusioniert. Er sah so verloren aus, dass Hermine ihn am liebsten fest in die Arme genommen hätte. Offensichtlich konnte nur sie ihn erkennen, denn die Erinnerungs-Hermine und Ron nahmen keine Notiz von Harry.

Harry schien nun bemerkt zu haben, dass er nicht mehr alleine im Raum war. Er sah zu den beiden hinüber, die sich nun ans Feuer gesetzt hatten, Hermine rittlings auf Ron's Schoß, und wild knutschend. Hermine konnte Traurigkeit und kurz auch Ratlosigkeit in Harrys grünen Augen erkennen.

_#Soll ich es ihnen sagen? Nein, ich muss ihnen diese letzte Nacht der Sorglosigkeit lassen...# _

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie diese Worte hörte. Wer hatte gesprochen? Die Erkenntnis kam, als die Stimme nochmals erklang:

_#Ich hoffe nur, dass Hermine das Amulett trägt...#_

Harry! Sie konnte Harrys Gedanken mitverfolgen. Das passte zu der Wahrnehmung, die sie vorhin schon bei den Gefühlen von Harry hatte. Er musste schon ein großer Zauberer geworden sein, wenn er sogar diese Art der Erinnerungs-Extraktion beherrschte.

Schwer zu ertragen war für Hermine allerdings das Gefühlschaos, das Harry beherrschte. Sie spürte Liebe, Eifersucht, Resignation, Verbundenheit, Trauer, Angst und Hass und ... Zuversicht ...! Sie sah wie Harry die Augen schloss und spürte wie er in Meditation versank. Er begann, seine Emotionen zu sortieren und einige davon zurückzudrängen. Die Eifersucht verschwand, die Angst wurde unterdrückt und die Liebe begann alles zu überstrahlen. In einem sanften Goldton schien das Gefühl tiefer Liebe die Angst und den Hass zu umhüllen und verschwinden zu lassen.

Hermine wurde glühend rot, als sie erkannte wem diese Liebe galt. Sie erkannte auch, dass ein stetiger goldener Strom zwischen den Amuletten von Harry und Hermine floss. Sie spürte die Erleichterung Harrys, als er erkannte, dass Hermine das Amulett trug. Das Paar auf dem Sofa benahm sich immer alberner und Hermine wurde es fast schlecht, als sie dabei zusah. Obwohl sie das natürlich selbst war und miterlebt hatte, konnte sie nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, wie kindisch sie sich damals benommen hatte. Wie Harry sich dabei fühlte wollte sie gar nicht wissen, konnte aber natürlich nicht verhindern, dass sie in Harrys Gedankenwelt genau das spürte. Eine Zeitlang merkte sie, dass das Gefühl der Resignation die Oberhand gewinnen wollte, aber mit enormer mentaler Stärke, für Hermine fast körperlich zu spüren, drängte Harry dieses Gefühl zurück. Harry schien nun die Meditation beenden zu wollen, denn immer mehr Gedankenfetzen wurden für Hermine spürbar.

Harry öffnete die Augen. _#Nein! Ich werde Ihnen nichts sagen. Egal wie es ausgeht, ich werde beide nie wieder sehen. Morgen ist es so weit und es bleibt noch so viel zu tun. Nicht einmal verabschieden kann ich mich._

_Hermine hat richtig gewählt. Meine Liebe zu ihr ist unwirklich und unlogisch. Sie dient einzig und allein dazu, Voldemort zu vernichten. Sie wird Ron heiraten und mit ihm ihr Leben verbringen und Kinder haben. Sie wird glücklich sein und das ist alles, was ich mir wünschen kann. Es liegt nun an mir, ihr den Weg dafür freizumachen, damit Frieden herrscht.#_

Er stand auf und wurde sofort von der Erinnerungs-Hermine entdeckt, die wahrscheinlich dachte, dass er vom Jungenschlafsaal herunterkam. Er schickte ihr diesen besonderen Blick, den Hermine so oft in ihren Träumen wiedergesehen hatte. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, dass Hermine ihm folgen wollte und von Ron zurückgehalten wurde. Hermine verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie zu schwach war, um sich gegen Ron durchzusetzen. Allerdings musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es da schon zu spät war, viel zu spät. Sie hatte Mühe, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten und schalt sich selbst. Nach kurzem Durchatmen folgte sie Harry durch das Portraitloch.

_#Ich muss wohl oder übel Dumbledore warnen. Er wird mir zwar nicht glauben, aber es hat keinen Zweck zu streiten. Alleine werde ich es nicht schaffen können. Meine Karten darf ich nicht aufdecken und kann ihm so nicht beweisen dass meine Vermutungen richtig sind.#_

Harry stand vor dem Wasserspeier und Hermine beobachtete erstaunt, dass der Wächter vor Dumbledores Büro ohne zögern zur Seite sprang. Harry betrat die Wendeltreppe und Hermine folgte ihm. Nach kurzem Klopfen und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, öffnete Harry die Türe und betrat das Büro. Dumbledore war nicht alleine. Er saß wie üblich hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch. Um ihn herum saßen in bequemen Sesseln die Professoren Snape, Lupin und McGonnagal. Harry schien eine heftige Diskussion unterbrochen zu haben.

„Potter!" zischte Snape mit hasserfülltem Blick, „was fällt Dir ein hier so hereinzuplatzen. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

„Severus!", Dumbledore hatte wieder seinen milden Blick aufgesetzt und sah Snape tadelnd an.

„Lassen Sie nur Direktor, dieser Möchtegern-Lehrer und Pseudo-Todesser kann meinetwegen Punkte abziehen soviel er will. Übermorgen wird das niemanden mehr interessieren." Seine Stimme war so kalt, dass selbst Hermine ein Schauder über den Rücken huschte. Snape wurde erst noch bleicher als er ohnehin schon war, bevor seine Gesichtszüge erst maßlose Überraschung annahmen und sich dann vor Wut verzerrten.

Er sprang auf und brüllte: „Potter, jetzt gehen Sie zu weit! Verlassen Sie das Büro! Ihre beispiellose Arroganz, die sie zweifelsohne von ihrem nutzlosen Vater geerbt haben, wir Ihnen noch das Genick brechen. Und da kann Ihnen auch Ihre Schlammblutmutter nicht helfen!"

Hermine hielt entsetzt die Luft an, als auch schon Harrys Reaktion einsetzte. So schnell, dass niemand der Anwesenden eingreifen konnte, packte Harry den Zaubertränkelehrer am Hals und presste ihn an die Wand. Entsetzt und nur noch auf Zehenspitzen stehend, starrte Snape in die eiskalten grünen Augen Harrys die nur noch Zentimeter von ihm entfernt waren.

„Es reicht Schniefelus! Du hast mich sieben Jahre völlig grundlos schikaniert und bist über meine Eltern hergezogen. Du magst ein passabler Tränkebrauer sein. Aber als Lehrer bist Du miserabler als Filch. Ich werde nicht weiter darauf eingehen, aber solltest Du noch ein einziges Mal mich oder meine Eltern beleidigen, schwöre ich Dir, ist es das Letzte was Du in Deinem Leben getan hast. Dann hilft Dir auch nicht mehr Dein ach so toller Halbblutlord. Ich habe Dich gewarnt! Und jetzt lass mich das erledigen, weshalb ich hergekommen bin und ärgere mit Deinen Kindereien die Erstklässler!"

Harry ließ den Hals des mittlerweile ganz blau im Gesicht gewordenen Snape los, der völlig perplex zu Boden sank. Die anderen im Raum waren entsetzt aufgesprungen und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die beiden Kontrahenten gerichtet. Harry drehte sich um. „Zauberstäbe weg!" bellte er autoritär. Verwirrt taten die Lehrer wie geheißen, ehe sie realisierten, dass sie gerade einem Schüler gehorchten. Bevor Dumbledore etwas sagen konnte sprach Harry weiter:

„Sie Direktor sind selbst schuld, dass es soweit kommen konnte. Wieso haben Sie Snapes Inkompetenz nicht erkannt oder haben sie diese nur ignoriert oder sogar gefördert? Wissen Sie überhaupt was Sie damit angerichtet haben? Die Bevorzugung der Slytherins, die Benachteiligung der anderen Häuser, gerade der Gryffindors? Haben Sie nie erkannt, dass dadurch die Juniortodesser gefördert wurden? Warum? Sie haben mir alle Informationen vorenthalten. Angeblich soll ich Euch doch von Voldemort befreien. Wie? Mit dem Schwebezauber? Ich bin weder Ihre Waffe noch Kanonenfutter!"

Harry hatte sich in Rage geredet und die Macht die ihn umgab war für alle spürbar und erschreckend.

„Harry!" rief McGonnagal empört, „Wie reden Sie mit dem Direktor! Was fällt Ihnen ein!".

„Lass Minerva, er hat ja recht, ich habe viele Fehler gemacht. Lasst uns später darüber reden. Harry, Du hast doch einen Grund weshalb Du so hier hereinplatzt. Und was hast Du gemeint mit ‚Übermorgen wird das niemanden interessieren?'"

„Harry beruhigte sich etwas und beschwor sich mit einer Handbewegung einen Sessel." Die Lehrer beobachten diese Aktion verblüfft. Bevor jedoch jemand etwas sagen konnte, sprach Harry:

„Morgen Abend wird Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen!". Ein Japsen war zu hören. Remus Lupin, der die ganze Zeit merkwürdig still war, war der erste, der die Sprache wiederfand: „Was bringt Dich zu der Annahme?"

Snape, der sich mittlerweile aufgerappelt hatte, krächzte: „Das kann nicht sein, ich würde es wissen."

Harry sah ihn spöttisch an: "Voldemort vermutet eine Spion in den eigenen Reihen. Er hat ja nicht unrecht, aber er weiß nicht, dass er selbst der Verräter ist! Jedenfalls hat er diese Informationen nicht an sein Fußvolk weitergegeben, aus Angst vor Verrat. Auch der innere Kreis ist nicht informiert. Er denkt, dass er am Valentinstag größere Chancen hat."

„Deine Narbe!" sprach Dumbeldore nachdenklich.

„Ja, unter anderem. Voldemort wird morgen Abend angreifen. Er hat noch etwa 400 Todesser und Greybacks Rudel aus zwölf Werwölfen. Mit Riesen kriegen wir es nicht zu tun, da Voldemort nicht mehr warten will bis sie hier sind. Sie würden auch nicht kommen können, denn sie wurden mit dem Trank der lebenden Toten infiziert und liegen in den Pyrenäen. Ein kleiner Vampirclan unterstützt ihn ebenfalls, so dass wir auch mit diesen zu rechnen haben. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Voldemorts Truppen mich in Ruhe lassen. Ich werde versuchen Voldemort zu vernichten. Halten Sie mir den Rücken frei. Morgen endet es. Endgültig!"

Harry drehte sich um und wollte den Raum verlassen.

„Harry, warte!" Dumbledores Stimme hielt Harry zurück. Er drehte sich um.

„Was noch?" fragte er ungeduldig. „Ich habe zu tun." Nichts mehr an dem jungen Mann erinnerte an den Schüler, der er noch vor einigen Monate war.

In diesem Moment zischte Snape vor Schmerz und griff sich an den Arm. „Der dunkle Lord," presste er schmerzerfüllt hervor. „Es geht los. Ich muss gehen." Snape verschwand aus dem Büro.

Dumbledore wandte sich an Harry. „Was soll das? Wie willst Du Voldemort besiegen? Das ist doch Wahnsinn. Du magst zwar ein guter Schüler sein, aber Voldemort ist ungleich stärker, Du kannst ihn nicht besiegen."

„Hören Sie Direktor," sagte Harry kalt. „Wenn ich auf Sie gehört hätte, wenn ich die Steine, die Sie mir in Ihrer beispiellosen Arroganz, alles zu wissen und alles zu können, in den Weg gelegt haben, nicht aus dem Weg geräumt hätte, dann und nur dann hätten Sie recht. Sie haben mir alle wichtigen Informationen vorenthalten. Sie haben mich zu Verwandten gesteckt, die mich leiden ließen. So sehr leiden, dass ich es meinen größten Feinden nicht wünschen würde, das durchzumachen. Bis heute habe ich keine Liebe erfahren, nicht einmal Elternliebe. Es hat Sie einen Dreck interessiert. Hier in Hogwarts haben Sie mich in einen gläsernen Kasten gesperrt, wie eine Waffe, wie dort das Schwert Gryffindors, um sich in meiner auch so tollen Berühmtheit zu sonnen,!"

Er deutete auf die Vitrine, in welcher Gryffindors Schwert in seiner ganzen Pracht schimmerte. Dumbledore wollte etwas sagen, aber Harry sprach wütend weiter:

„In jedem Jahr hier in Hogwarts war ich größten Gefahren ausgesetzt. Haben Sie etwas dagegen getan? NEIN! Sie wissen seit siebzehn Jahren, was auf mich zukommt, was meine Bestimmung ist. Haben Sie mich darauf vorbereitet? Sie haben auf die schlimmste Weise versagt, die denkbar ist. Kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht mit Vorhaltungen, was ich zu tun habe. Machen Sie verdammt noch mal Ihren Job und diesmal richtig. Die Zeiten, in denen ich mich herumschubsen ließ, sind endgültig vorbei. Fragen Sie Ihren Todesser-Schoßhund, er hat es eben am eigenen Leibe erfahren."

Die Macht, die aus Harry erstrahlte, nahm den Anwesenden den Atem. Die Glasscheiben der Vitrine, in welchem das Schwert Gryffindors ruhte zersprang mit einem Knall. Harry streckte die Hand aus und das edle Schwert erschien in seiner Hand. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verschwand Harry aus dem Büro.

Hermine hörte noch, wie Remus verblüfft fragte: „Wie macht er das? Das war stablose Magie. Und diese Macht die er ausstrahlt, ich habe noch niemals so etwas gespürt."

Traurig und geschlagen antwortete Dumbledore: „ Ich weiß es nicht. Harry ist mächtig geworden. Ich hoffe nur, er weiß was er tut. Wenn er mit dem Angriff morgen recht hat, und der Ruf, dem Severus gerade nachgehen muss, deutet darauf hin, dann ist Harry der Einzige der uns retten kann. Er hat recht. Ich habe völlig versagt!".

Hermine folgte Harry, der zielstrebig durch die Gänge von Hogwarts eilte. Überrascht registrierte sie, dass sie sich den Slytherin-Kerkern näherte. Auch hier öffnete sich die Geheimtüre zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen. Als ob es nichts besonderes wäre, betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine war noch nie hier und war überrascht, wie geschmackvoll und edel der Raum eingerichtet war, natürlich in grün und silber, wie es sich für Slytherins gehörte. Den geschockten Blicken diverser Slytherins zu urteilen, war es auch für Harry das erste Mal, dass er hier erschien. Zielstrebig ging er auf Draco zu, der über einem Buch mit komplizierten Tabellen saß.

„Draco, es ist soweit. Komm mit!". Der Slytherin, der erst jetzt bemerkte, dass Harry hinter ihm stand, schmunzelte. „Du hier im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum? Respekt!"

„Keine Zeit für Späßchen. Es geht los, wie ich vermutet habe." Draco wurde womöglich noch blasser als er ohnehin schon war. Dann sprang er auf und folgte Harry aus den Kerkern, gefolgt von den geschockten Blicken der Slytherins. Harry nahm Malfoys Hand und zog ihn in einen schmalen Gang Dann verschwanden sie spurlos.

Hermine versank in dem typischen Wirbel. Als ihr Blick sich wieder klärte, fand sie sich in einer großen Halle wieder.

TBC


	24. Kapitel: Denkarium IV Endkampf Teil II

**Wieder einmal danke an alle Reviewer!** Es werden immer mehr und ich bin hocherfreut, dass die Geschichte so guten Anklang findet. Wie sehr ich erfreut bin, seht ihr daran, dass ich über Ostern vier Kapitel geschrieben habe. Ich wollte Euch belohnen und außerdem habe ich mir vorgenommen, die Tagebuchphase bis zum Ende fertig zu schreiben. Dieses Kapitel ist besonders lang.

OK. Bitte nehmt die Schreibgeschwindigkeit nicht als Maßstab. Es kann durchaus mehrere Tage oder sogar 1 bis 2 Wochen Unterbrechungen geben und damit werde ich wohl gleich anfangen müssen. Ich verspreche, dass die Story beendet wird. Ich kann FF's, die mittendrin aufhören nicht ausstehen und werde keine solche hinterlassen.

**Und nun weiter:**

* * *

**Kapitel 24 – Letzte Reise ins Denkarium / Endkampf Teil II**

Hermine sah sich um. Verblüfft stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht das erste Mal hier war. Die Halle und die Treppe, das große Bild mit dem Hirsch auf der Waldlichtung, der mit Marmor eingefasste Kamin! Sie befand sich in Martin Manor! Die Eindrücke und die Schlussfolgerungen wollten sie überwältigen. Sie kam nicht dazu, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren, denn die beiden Personen, die sie praktisch hierher verfolgt hatte, gingen schnellen Schrittes auf eine Türe zu und verschwanden dahinter.

Hermine folgte auf dem Fuß. Sie fand sich in dem Salon wieder, in welchem sie vor einiger Zeit von Leon empfangen wurde. Verwirrt sah sie zu, wie es sich Harry und Draco in einer Sitzgruppe bequem machten. Twix, die Hauselfe, die sie schon kannte, erschien und brachte Butterbier und einige belegte Brote.

Draco unterbrach als erster die Stille. „Und? Hast Du Dumbledore informiert?" fragte er neugierig.

Harrys Blick verdüsterte sich. „Ja, hab ich. Ich hoffe, dass er die richtigen Schlüsse zieht.". Dann grinste er verschmitzt. „Aber zuvor hab ich Euren Hauslehrer in die Schranken verwiesen."

Dracos überraschten Gesichtsausdruck ignorierend fuhr er fort. „Er wollte mich zurechtweisen und Punkte abziehen, weil ich unverhofft im Büro des Schulleiters erschien. Dabei hat er wieder mal die wildesten Beleidigungen auch über meine Eltern losgelassen. Meine Wut hat mich übermannt. Meine Nerven sind zur Zeit halt nicht die Besten."

Draco grinste: „Lebt er noch?"

„Yepp, obwohl er dicht dran war sein kümmerliches Leben zu lassen." Harry schmunzelte ebenfalls, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Voldemort hat ihn gerufen. Ein deutliches Zeichen dass ich recht habe."

„Kopf hoch Harry! Wir, beziehungsweise Du, sind bestens vorbereitet. Du wirst Voldemort platt machen." Harry seufzte: „Ich wollte ich hätte Deinen Optimismus. Du weißt, wie viel davon abhängt, wie Hermine reagiert. Mit ihr steht und fällt unsere ganze Theorie!"

Es klopfte. Das Dienstmädchen, das Hermine bei ihrem Besuch hier eingelassen hatte, erschien. „Lord Potter, Lady Black möchte Sie sehen."

„Danke Cäcilia, sie soll reinkommen".

Narcissa Malfoy betrat den Salon. Sie sah sehr schön und völlig genesen aus, hatte einen rosigen Teint und lange blonde Haare. Sie trug ein schlichtes, elegantes graues Kostüm, das ihr hervorragend stand. Ihre Augen strahlten erfreut, als sie ihren Sohn erkannte, der sich, genau wie Harry, aus dem Sessel erhoben hatte. Sie verneigte sich vor Harry, der diese Geste mit einem Augenrollen quittierte. Dann umarmte sie ihren Sohn, dem man die Rührung ansah. Hermine war erstaunt über die Wesensveränderung, die der sonst so arrogante und gehässige Slytherin durchgemacht hatte.

„Narcissa," sagte Harry genervt. „Lass bitte diese Ehrenbezeigungen. Du gehörst zur Familie. Außerdem weißt Du genau, dass Du Dich nicht anmelden musst."

Narcissa lächelte verschmitzt. „Nun Harry, es hätte ja sein können, dass Du eine Liebste mitgebracht hast." Sofort bereute sie ihre Worte, als sie den Schatten bemerkte, der über Harrys Gesicht huschte. „Tut mir leid, das war taktlos." flüsterte Narcissa fast unhörbar.

„Schon gut, komm und setz Dich."

Narcissa nahm Platz und nahm ein weiteres Gedeck von Twix in Empfang.

„Cissa, es ist soweit. Morgen endet es. Voldemort greift Hogwarts an und ich werde ihn stellen." Narcissa verlor alle Farbe im Gesicht. „Schon?"

„Ja Mama," übernahm Draco. „Wir vermuten es schon einige Monate, aber jetzt haben wir Gewissheit. Wir haben uns vorbereitet. Hast Du den Amulett-Trank bereit?"

„Ja, er muss noch eine Stunde sieden und dann abkühlen. Ihr wisst, dass der Zauberspruch innerhalb von 17 Stunden gesprochen werden muss, nachdem Harry den Trank eingenommen hat?"

„Cissa, das haben wir zur Genüge durchgesprochen. Und – ja, es wird gut gehen, glaube mir."

„Nun denn, ich werde mich zurückziehen und den Trank weiter überwachen. Meldet Euch, wenn ihr loszieht. Ihr werdet hier übernachten, denke ich?"

„Wir haben noch einiges zu tun Mum. Ich werde heute Nacht noch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Harry bleibt hier und kommt erst dann nach Hogwarts, wenn Voldemort persönlich auf den Plan tritt. So haben wir das geplant."

Narcissa nickte betrübt. Sie leerte ihre Tasse Tee und verließ den Salon.

Wiederum erschien Twix und brachte unaufgefordert einige Akten, in die sich Harry und Draco vertieften. Völlig erschlagen von den unverhofften Informationen ließ Hermine sich in den Sessel sinken, von dem Narcissa kurz zuvor aufgestanden war. Da es im Moment nichts zu beobachten gab, schloss sie die Augen und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie sich in Martin Manor befand. Wie ging das zusammen. Das Hausmädchen und die Elfe sprachen Harry mit Lord Potter an. Offensichtlich war Harry hier seit längerem Gast. Zog sie allerdings die Reaktion von Narcissa Malfoy bzw. jetzt Black in Erwägung, könnte man meinen, dass Harry hier der Hausherr war, was aber nicht stimmen konnte, da diese zweifelsfrei Martin Manor war.

Hermine rekapitulierte, was sie über Leon wusste. Die Martins waren eine alte Familie. Den Stammbaum hatte sie bei ihren Recherchen nie gefunden und Gringotts hatte sich geweigert, Auskunft zu geben. Sie war auf Lord Martin aufmerksam geworden, da ihr die Firma W.H.O. aufgefallen war, deren ausschließliches Ziel zu sein schien, den Kriegsopfern zu helfen und das Leid zu mindern. Die schiere Kapitalkraft, die dahinter steckte, hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Als sie herausfand, was niemandem in der Zaubererwelt entdeckt hatte, nämlich dass alle Fäden bei Lord Martin zusammenzulaufen schienen, und alle anderen Spuren zu Harry im Sande verliefen, hatte sie sich als letzte Option an Lord Martin gewandt. Wenn jemand so unendlich viele Kontakte hatte, wäre es möglich, dass er Informationen über den Verbleib von Harry haben könnte. Dass diese Theorie richtig war, wurde schon alleine durch ihr hiersein bestätigt.

Aber – verdammt noch mal – was hatte Leon nun mit Harry zu tun? Es war noch immer eine Seltenheit, wenn Hermine fluchte, selbst in Gedanken. Aber es fiel ihr erstaunlich schwer, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Die Organisation W.H.O. war sofort nach dem Fall Voldemorts in der Geschäftswelt aufgetaucht. Konnte es sein, dass Harry sie gegründet hatte? Dass er Leon die Leitung übertragen hatte?

Hermine versuchte sich an das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Draco zu erinnern, nachdem sie Frieden geschlossen hatten. Harry hatte Draco für eine Aufgabe bestimmt. War dies etwa die Gründung von W.H.O.? Und wie passte die Organisation der silbernen Falken in dieses Bild? War Draco vielleicht Leon? Er war zu dieser Zeit der einzige Vertraute Harrys, neben Narcissa. Das würde sicherlich passen. Das würde auch die merkwürdige Vertrautheit erklären, die Hermine in der Gegenwart Leons empfand.

Hermine stand auf und stellte sich hinter Draco, um ihm über die Schulter zu schauen. Bei den Akten, die Draco schnell durchblätterte und ab und zu ergänzte, handelte es sich offensichtlich um Finanzen, Grundstückswerte und Gebäude. Die Summen, die am Ende der Spalten standen, ließen Hermine schwindlig werden. Aber alle Pergamente hatten eins gemeinsam. Rechts oben in der Ecke war das ihr wohlbekannte Logo der W.H.O.-Organisation. Dies bestätigte Hermines Verdacht, dass Draco im Auftrag Harrys hinter W.H.O. und Leon Martin stand und womöglich sogar Leon war. Aber wie sollte das gehen? Vielsafttrank fiel aus. Sie hatte mehrere Stunden mit Leon verbracht, ohne dass er die Gelegenheit hatte, Vielsafttrank zu nehmen. Dieser Zaubertrank hielt nur für eine Stunde, wie sie aus dem zweiten Schuljahr noch genau wusste. Harry allerdings hatte ihr mehrfach gezeigt, dass er sich nicht um Schulwissen scherte. Könnte es möglich sein? Hermine war ratlos, was sie maßlos ärgerte.

Sie schrak aus ihren Grübeleien auf, als Draco seine Akten zuklappte. „Ich bin soweit. Ich verziehe mich nach Hogwarts und versuche herauszufinden, wie die Verteidigung aussehen soll. Sobald ich genaues weiß, schicke ich Dir eine Nachricht."

Die beiden Jugendlichen erhoben sich. Eine bedrückende Stille entstand, als sich Harry und Draco gegenüberstanden.

„Du weißt, dass wir uns erst nach der Schlacht wiedersehen werden." begann Harry. „Und das ist nicht mal sicher, je nach dem ob ich versage oder nicht."

„Harry..." unterbrach Draco.

„Nein Draco, lass mich ausreden. Es fällt mir schwer genug." Harry holte tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr: „Wenn es für mich schief gehen sollte, findest Du hier auf dem Tisch meine letzten Anweisungen. Es ist genauestens beschrieben, wie mit meinem Erbe zu verfahren ist. Gründe W.H.O. als Stiftung aber ansonsten wie vorgesehen. Leite diese Institution und versuche das Leid, was die Todesser mit ihrem verrückten Lord angerichtet haben, zu mildern. Du behältst selbstverständlich Dein Erbe, was mit meinem Tod an Dich zurückgeht. Alles andere fließt in die Stiftung. Auch ein ordentliches Gehalt ist für Dich festgelegt. Einzig 10 Millionen Galleonen gehen an Hermine. Ich will, dass sie ein ordentliches Leben nach ihren eigenen Wünschen führen kann. Als Muggelgeborene wird sie es, trotz ihrer Intelligenz, nicht einfach haben. Wenn sie Ron heiraten will, soll sie das tun. Das Geld darf aber nur von ihr angerührt werden. Ich traue Ron einfach nicht zu, dass er damit umgehen kann. Keinesfalls darf Hermine erfahren, dass das Geld von mir stammt. Such Dir einen guten Grund, der diese Tatsache verschleiert. Ich wünsche Dir viel Glück. Du warst mir im letzten halben Jahr ein wahrer Freund und Partner. Danke dafür."

Dann tat er etwas, was er niemals dachte, je zu tun. Er umarmte Draco und drückte ihn an sich. Draco erwiderte sichtlich erschüttert die brüderliche Umarmung. Als die beiden Jungen sich trennten schimmerten Tränen der Rührung in den Augen.

„Harry." Draco räusperte sich und kämpfte sichtlich mit der Fassung. „Genau das wollte ich eigentlich verhindern. Ich weigere mich, von Dir Abschied zu nehmen, weil ich weiß dass Du es schaffst. Trotzdem, Du kennst meine / unsere Vergangenheit. Du bist in diesem kurzen halben Jahr ein Freund und Bruder geworden. Schon allein, das Du mir nach allem, was ich Dir und Deinen Freunden angetan habe, eine Chance gegeben hast, verdient allen Respekt. Ich hatte nie wirkliche Freunde um meiner selbst willen. Ich werde Dich und unsere Freundschaft nicht enttäuschen. Und jetzt Schluss damit! Wir stehen das durch und Du trittst Voldemort in den Arsch. Morgen nacht sehen wir uns hier wieder und dann köpfen wir eine Flasche Feuerwhisky!"

Die beiden Freunde lächelten sich an. Dann verschwand Draco aus dem Salon und ließ Harry allein.

Hermine hatte die Szene gespannt verfolgt. In Bezug auf Draco konnte sie nichts mehr überraschen. Traurig sinnierte sie darüber nach, dass, nach allem Ermessen, eigentlich sie und Ron an Dracos Stelle hätten sein müssen. Oder zumindest hätten dabei sein sollen.

Ein kurzer Wirbel zeigte ihr an, dass die Erinnerung wechselte. Als die Szene wieder klar wurde, hatte die Tageszeit gewechselt. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte Hermine, dass es später Nachmittag war. Harry betrat den Salon und ging zu dem Bücherregal, das sie schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch bewundert hatte. Auf eine Handbewegung hin wich das Regal zur Seite und gab einen Gang frei. Auch diesen hatte Hermine in einer Erinnerung schon gesehen. Harry betrat die skurille Waffenkammer. Er schritt in die Mitte des Raumes und rief nach Twix.

Der Hauself erschien sofort und verbeugte sich tief. Harry jedoch schien total in Gedanken versunken zu sein, so dass er nichts zu bemerken schien. Hermine fühlte genau, dass es tatsächlich so war, den durch die erstaunliche Gedankenverbindung, die das Denkarium bei dieser Erinnerung möglich machte, fühlte sie mit Harry mit. Der Hauself schien die geistige Abwesenheit schon zu kennen. Er hatte viele Gegenstände auf dem Arm und schien auf etwas zu warten.

Harry begann sich zu entkleiden, bis er völlig nackt auf der Matte stand. Hermine errötete leicht, konnte aber ihren Blick von Harry nicht abwenden. Der gestählte Körper, die Muskeln genau an der richtigen Stelle, die ganze Erscheinung zog sie in ihren Bann. Twix gab Harry Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück, die der Schwarzhaarige sorgsam überprüfte und dann anzog. Soweit Hermine das erkennen konnte bestand die gesamte Kleidung aus feinster Drachenhaut. Nur die Unterwäsche schien aus Acrumantulaseide gefertigt zu sein. Ein schwarzer Umhang mit Kapuze vervollständigte das Bild.

Ein weiterer Hauself betrat den Raum und trug auf einem Tablett ein umfangreiches Couvert. Harry nahm es und brach das Siegel. Er studierte die einzelnen Blätter. Plötzlich spürte Hermine wieder die Gedankenverbindung.

_# Verdammt. Scrimgeour glaubt Dumbeldore nicht. Der Orden hat nur 120 Leute, aber selbst wenn diese durch die 48 Schüler aus der DA verstärkt werden, reicht es nicht, das Übergewicht der Todesser zu dezimieren. Ich werde vorher eingreifen müssen. Wieso behält Scrimgeour die Auroren im Ministerium? Will er dass Hogwarts fällt? #_

Hermine konnte Harrys Gedankengänge problemlos verfolgen. Anscheinend war von Harry und Draco geplant gewesen, dass die Auroren und der Orden die Feinde so lange beschäftigt, bis Harry Voldemort stellen konnte. Harry musste umdisponieren, da Hogwarts sonst schon im ersten Anlauf fallen würde. Die Wut, die Harry auf den Minister hatte, konnte Hermine fast körperlich spüren.

Inzwischen war es stockdunkel. Hermine schätzte die Uhrzeit auf etwa 21:00 Uhr. Harry sass im Schneidersitz auf der Matte und meditierte. Plötzlich schlug er die Augen auf. Er erhob sich und begann sich mit den unterschiedlichsten Waffen einzudecken. Zwei rasiermesserscharfe Schwerter schnallte er sich über kreuz auf den Rücken, mehrere Dolche kamen in den Gürtel und zwei je in spezielle Scheiden am Unterarm. Zuletzt steckte sich Harry den Zauberstab ein. Dann schritt er zurück in den Salon. Er ging zum Schreibtisch und holte eine Hermine nur zu bekannte Schatulle aus der mittleren Schublade. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Deckel und entnahm der Schatulle das Gegenstück des Amuletts, welches auch Hermine trug. Kurz zögerte er, dann legte er sich das Amulett um den Hals, so dass es die nackte Haut seiner Brust berührte. In einem Becher stand ein Zaubertrank bereit. Es schien der angesprochene Amulett-Trank zu sein, den Narcissa für Harry gebraut hatte. Er trank ihn in einem Zug leer, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um, ging zu einem der großen Fenster, öffnete es und verschwand als Falke.

In einem rasenden Wirbel verschwand auch Hermine, nur um sich Sekundenbruchteile später auf dem Astronomieturm wiederzufinden. Auf der Brüstung saß der Falke und sah aufmerksam auf das Gelände von Hogwarts hinunter, ehe er abhob und davonflog. Hermine trat an die Brüstung und sah hinunter. Offensichtlich kamen sie gerade richtig zum Anfang des Kampfes. Unzählige schwarze Gestalten waren auf dem Hogwartsgelände verteilt. Blitze zischten durch die Nacht und erhellten diese zeitweise bis zum Tageslicht. Die Schutzzauber des Schlosses hielten noch, aber es war abzusehen, wann sie dem Ansturm der geballten Flüche nicht mehr standhalten konnten. Vor den Reihen der Todesser schwebten etwa fünfzig Dementoren. Selbst in der Erinnerung vermeinte Hermine die tödliche Kälte zu spüren, die die Dementoren ausstrahlten. Oh ja, sie erinnerte sich an jene schreckliche Nacht und die Dementoren. Sie erinnerte sich auch daran, dass plötzlich mehrere Patroni in Form eines Hirsches diese vertrieben. Niemand fand heraus, wo die Patroni herkamen. Hermine hatte nie ihre Vermutung öffentlich gemacht, dass sie Harry hinter dieser Aktion vermutete, da es unmöglich war mehrere Patroni zu beschwören. Die meisten Zauberer und Hexen hatten schon Probleme überhaupt einen Patronus zu erzeugen.

Fünf Minuten später erschien der Falke wieder. Seine silbernen Federn schienen in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten. Der Falke verwandelte sich zurück und Harry stand vor ihr. Er stellte sich auf die Brüstung und hob beide Hände. Sie hörte ihn in einer fremden Sprache Beschwörungen murmeln. Zischen seinen Händen erschien eine grell leuchtende Kugel, deren gleißendes Licht den Astronomieturm taghell erleuchtete. Die Lichtkugel wuchs beständig, bis sie den Raum zwischen Harrys Händen ausfüllte. Lautlos zerplatzte die Kugel in mehrere Teile die davonrasten. Jedes Teil transformierte sich in einen grellweißen Hirsch, die sich sofort auf die Dementoren stürzten. Panisch traten die Dementoren die Flucht an und verschwanden vom Schlachtfeld.

Harry wankte, denn dieser Zauber schien kräftezehrend gewesen zu sein. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an die Brüstung. Wieder versank er in eine Meditation, aus der er nach wenigen Minuten wieder erwachte. Völlig erholt erhob er sich wieder. Wiederum schwang er sich er auf die Brüstung, verwandelte sich und flog hinunter zu der Gruppe Vampire, die am Waldrand auf ihren Einsatz zu warten schienen, wenn die Schutzzauber fielen. Er kreiste über den etwas 20 unheimlichen Gestalten. Dann verwandelte er sich über der Mitte des Pulkes zurück und viel mitten hinein. Trotz der Entfernung sah Hermine Schwerter blitzen. Ein Wirbelwind schien unter den Nachtkreaturen zu wüten. Körper flogen auseinander und Gestalten sackten zusammen. Ein lautstarkes „lumos solaris" machte den dunklen Kreaturen ein Ende. Dem beschworenen Sonnenlicht hatten die Vampire nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Wieder dauerte es nur kurze Zeit, bis der Falke sich auf dem Astronomieturm niederließ. Wieder verwandelte sich Harry zurück. Er schien unverletzt, aber erschöpft. Harry sah nun ruhig auf die Ländereien hinunter.

_#Verdammt, wo sind die Werwölfe. Nach Dracos Plan sollten Sie in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte warten. Ich kann sie nicht entdecken.#_ Der Frust in Harrys Gedanken war nicht zu überhören. _#Mit den Todessern wird die Verteidigung kurze Zeit alleine fertig, aber zuerst müssen die Werwölfe weg!#_

Immer wieder spähte er auf die Ländereien hinunter. Dann schien er etwas entdeckt zu haben. Er verwandelte sich und verschwand. Diesmal dauerte es länger bis er wieder erschien. Sofort verwandelte Harry sich zurück und ging in die Knie. Er zog sich den Umhang von den Schultern. Hermine presste sich schockiert die Faust vor den Mund, um nicht aufzuschreien. Eine tiefe Wunde klaffte in seinem Unterarm, aus der das Blut in Strömen floss. Über die eigenartige Verbindung konnte sie die Schmerzen fühlen, die Harry empfinden musste.

Dann tat Harry etwas seltsames. Er legte seine unverletzte Hand auf die Wunde und schloss die Augen. Nach kurzer Zeit leuchtete es zwischen seinen Fingern auf. Das Licht wurde immer heller und Hermine sah staunend zu, wie die Blutung stoppte und sich die tiefe Wunde schloss. Erschöpft richtete sich Harry auf und ließ sich im Schneidersitz, mitten auf der Plattform nieder. Er nahm die Schwerter vom Rücken und legte sie beiseite. Dann schloss er die Augen und versank wieder in seine Meditation. Doch diesmal war etwas anders als die Male zuvor, die Hermine schon miterlebt hatte. Eine sichtbare Aura erschien um Harry herum und schien ihn einzuhüllen. Harry fasste sich an den Halsausschnitt und zog das Amulett hervor. Hermine ahnte, was in den nächsten Minuten passieren würde.

Harry hielt das Amulett in beiden Händen und begann fast unhörbar zu murmeln. Das Leuchten seiner Aura verstärkte sich und band das Amulett mit ein. Endlich, einige Minuten später, richtete Harry sich auf. Doch diesmal verschwand er nicht als Falke sondern ging gemessenen Schrittes auf die Türe zu, die ohne sein Eingreifen aufschwang. Hermine folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter, durch die Gänge bis zur Eingangshalle. Niemand war zu sehen, denn alle Verteidiger schienen auf den Gängen und Zinnen zu sein um Flüche auf die Angreifer zu schleudern. Auch das große Tor schwang auf. Vollkommen ruhig trat Harry vor das Tor und blieb stehen.

_#So, Hermine, der Zeitpunkt der Wahrheit ist gekommen.#_ konnte Hermine die Gedanken Harrys wahrnehmen. Obwohl sie den Ausgang des Unternehmens kannte, konnte sie ein Zittern nicht verhindern. Deutlich fühlte sie die Entschlossenheit Harrys.

„Sonorus" hörte sie ihn flüstern. Dann hallte seine Stimme über den Platz. Sofort stellten alle Kontrahenten die Kampfhandlungen ein. Nur vereinzelt flogen noch Flüche.

"TOM RIDDLE!" schallte es über den Platz. "Tom, du Feigling! - Lässt Du Deine willenlosen Schosshündchen wieder mal die Drecksarbeit machen?".

"TOM, DU FEIGES HALBBLUT, STELL DICH!"

Völlig ungeschützt stand Harry da und strahlte eine Macht aus, die Hermine so noch nie erlebt hatte.

"POTTER! WER HAT DIR DEN GRÖSSENWAHN BEIGEBRACHT? WIE WILLST DU ES MIT DEM MÄCHTIGSTEN ZAUBERER DER WELT AUFNEHMEN? HEUTE WIRST DU STERBEN – UND ALL DIE SCHLAMMBLÜTER UND MUGGELLIEBHABER MIT DIR!"

Währenddessen griff Harry nach dem Amulett, und bewegte die Lippen, jedoch ohne einen Laut hervorzubringen. Das musste der Moment sein, in welchem er mit ihr Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Und richtig. Sie konnte die Zwiesprache sogar mithören.

"Tom, du versteckst dich hinter Deinen Speichelleckern, die nicht einmal wissen dass Du ein Halbblut bist? - DU BIST EIN FEIGLING – UND DAS WILL DER MÄCHTIGSTE ZAUBERER DER WELT SEIN?".

Und plötzlich stand Voldemort keine zehn Meter vor Harry und Hermine. Das erste Mal stand Hermine diesem Monster von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Die kalte glühenden roten Augen, das schuppige Schlangengesicht. Hermine zitterte, obwohl sie wusste, dass es nur eine Erinnerung war.

Im selben Moment in dem Voldemort auftauchte öffnete Harry seine zusammengeballten Hände und eine weiße Kuppel baute sich um Harry und Voldemort auf, auch Hermine, die kurz hinter Harry stand, befand sich innerhalb der Kuppel. Sie spürte immer noch die Kommunikation Harrys mit ihrem Erinnerungs-Ich.

Wie in einem Dejavu sah Hermine die Ereignisse jener Nacht in Zeitlupe ablaufen. Das Öffnen des Amuletts, die Liebe die sie spürte, der stetige Strom vom Amulett zur Kuppel. Ihr Liebesgeständnis an Harry und schließlich die Vernichtung Voldemorts. Wie in Trance beobachtete sie die Ereignisse nochmals.

Dann war es vorbei. Harry stand völlig unberührt da. Aber in den Gedanken die sie von ihm spürte, sah es völlig anders aus.

_#Habe ich das richtig gespürt?#_ dachte Harry, _#hatte Draco recht? Hermine liebt MICH?#_ Sie konnte das Glücksgefühl Harrys spüren und die Hoffnung, die aufkeimte. Hoffnung auf eine erwiderte Liebe, Hoffnung, sie in den Armen halten zu dürfen, Hoffnung auf etwas Glück, nachdem die Prophezeiung nicht mehr auf seinem Leben lasten würde.

Harry drehte sich um und betrat Hogwarts. Hermine folgte ihm. Als sie mit Harry um die Ecke des Flures kam hörte sie Ron rufen. "Es ist vorbei! Wir haben gesiegt – jetzt können wir heiraten!" Sie kam um die Ecke, sah sich selbst in den Armen Rons und hörte sich rufen: "JA, JA".

Und Hermine begriff. Sie sah, wie Harrys Körper sich versteifte, sah, wie er das Pärchen vor ihm anstarrte, und sah, wie das Leuchten in seinen Augen erlosch. Dann drehte er sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes weg. Hermine sah den geschockten Blick in den Augen ihres Erinnerungs-Ichs und lief hinter Harry her. Sie erreichte ihn, als er das große Tor passierte, sich vor ihren Augen in den silbernen Falken verwandelte, mit einem lauten krächzen abhob und davonflog.

Hermine sackte zu Boden. In dieser Haltung erwischte sie der Wirbel, der sie aus dem Denkarium zog.

Minutenlang saß Hermine auf dem Boden und überdachte das Gesehene. Endlich hatte sie in voller Konsequenz begriffen, was damals geschehen war.

Sie hob den Blick. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Der Mädchenschlafsaal war verschwunden. An die Stelle des Schlafsaales war ein wunderschön eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer getreten. Großzügige Fenster, wertvolle Vorhänge und Teppiche, ein breites Himmelbett und eine Sitzgruppe vervollständigte die Einrichtung.

Auf dem Kopfkissen des Bettes lag ein Brief.

_Hermine_

_Deine Lektion in Sachen Vergangenheit ist abgeschlossen. Wie angekündigt, hast Du nun die Wahl. Du kannst mir folgen mit allen Konsequenzen, oder Du kannst in Deine alte Welt zurückkehren._

_Ich kann Dir leider nicht im Voraus sagen, was Dich erwarten wird, wenn Du mir folgst. Aber vertraue mir einmal mehr. Ich kenne Dich wie kaum einen anderen Menschen und Du weißt, dass ich Dich niemals verraten könnte. _

_Auf der anderen Seite bin ich Dir nicht böse, wenn Du zurück in Dein Leben willst. Ich würde es sehr gut verstehen._

_Überlege gut und entscheide weise. Du kannst die Entscheidung nicht zurücknehmen. _

_Du findest auf dem Tisch zwei Bücher. Das Blaue bringt Dich zurück, das Rote bringt Dich zu Deinen nächsten Lektionen. Du hast eine Stunde Zeit, es Dir zu überlegen. _

_Harry_

Hermine überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, lächelte und griff ohne zu zögern nach dem roten Buch. Als nichts geschah, blickte sie sich verwundert um. Dann, wie aus heiterem Himmel, verschwand das blaue Buch in einer Stichflamme. Verwundert über das Ausbleiben einer Reaktion behielt sie das Buch in der Hand. Langsam schritt sie auf die Zimmertüre zu und öffnete sie. Dahinter lag ein kleiner Salon. Überrascht registrierte sie den Mann, der in einem Sessel saß und auf sie zu warten schien.

TBC


	25. Kapitel: Überraschende Offenbarungen

**Wieder einmal danke an alle Reviewer!**

Zufällig hatte ich heute etwas Zeit und dachte, ich stelle nochmals ein Kapitel ein. Da ihr so fleißig reviewed habt konnte ich Euch doch nicht mit einem Cliff so lange hängen lassen. Ist ein Schnellschuss, ich hoffe die Fehler halten sich in Grenzen.

**Und nun weiter:**

* * *

**Kapitel 25 – Überraschende Offenbarungen**

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, wen sie dort völlig ruhig im Sessel sitzen sah. In bequemer Haltung, den Fuß auf den Oberschenkel des anderen Beines gelegt und konzentriert in einem Buch lesend, saß dort ihr alter Erzfeind Draco Malfoy. Als hinter Hermine die Türe ins Schloss fiel zuckte Hermine zusammen und der blonde Ex-Slytherin sah auf. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann klappte Draco das Buch zu, legte es auf das Tischchen und stand auf.

Mit seinem typischen emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck sah er ihr ins Gesicht. „Na Granger, kannst Du nun wieder geradeaus denken?" sagte er spöttisch.

Damit erwischte er Hermine auf dem falschen Fuß. Noch immer erschüttert von den unzähligen Informationen, die die letzten Stunden und Tage auf sie eingeströmt waren, verhinderten eine schlagfertige Antwort. Ihr Blick huschte über die Gestalt, die ihr gegenüber stand. Draco hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert, als wären die letzten vier Jahre spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen. Er hatte schon immer gut ausgesehen, aber nun kam noch ein echter distinguierter Eindruck dazu , der eindeutig von unterschwelligem Selbstbewusstsein zeugte. Nicht wie früher in der Schule, wenn er alles schikanierte, was nicht in seine angebliche Weltbild der Reinblüter passte und für den aufmerksamen Beobachter doch deutlich war, dass das arrogante Gehabe nur seine Unsicherheit überdecken sollte. Er stand vor ihr wie ein Mann von Welt, der es nicht nötig hatte, seine Machtposition zur Schau zu stellen. Mann wusste einfach, dass er macht _besaß_!

Er trug einen eleganten, hellbeigen Muggelanzug und ein smaragdgrünes Seidenhemd, welches durch ein locker um den Hals gelegtes Halstuch komplettiert wurde. Er konnte in diesem Outfit problemlos in jedes Vier-Sterne-Muggelrestaurant gehen, ohne aufzufallen. Er bewegte sich mit einer Eleganz, die belegte, dass er gewohnt war, in der Gesellschaft der oberen Zehntausend ein- und auszugehen.

„Was ist? Hat es Dir die Sprache verschlagen, oder bist Du von meinem tollen Aussehen nur überwältigt?" unterbracht Draco ihre Gedankengänge in dem ihr nur zu bekannten abfälligen Ton. Doch das belustigte Glitzern in seinen grauen Augen verriet ihn.

„Malfoy!" Hermine hatte endlich ihre Sprache wiedergefunden. „Ich bin erstaunt Dich hier anzutreffen. Nachdem Du vier Jahre lang die Zaubererwelt von Deiner Gegenwart verschont hast, bin ich fast enttäuscht, dass es Dich noch gibt." ging sie auf seinen Tonfall ein. „Aber jetzt weiß ich ja, wie Du das gemacht hast."

Überrascht hob Draco eine Augenbraue. „Wie ich was gemacht habe?"

„Na, wie Du so lange unerkannt bleiben konntest. Du bist der geheimnisvolle Lord Martin. Stimmts?"

Der Gesichtsausdruck Dracos verriet so maßlose Verblüffung, dass Hermine unsicher wurde. Entweder hatte Draco nicht damit gerechnet, dass Hermine hinter seine Geheimnis gekommen war oder sie hatte meilenweit danebengetippt. Das schallende Gelächter, das auf Dracos Verblüffung folgte, machte Hermine mehr als deutlich, dass wohl letzteres der Fall war. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis der Blonde sich beruhigt hatte und er musste sich mehrmals die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischen. Noch nie hatte Hermine den Slytherin so ausgelassen lachen gehört. Draco hatte sich wirklich verändert. Trotzdem kam nun leichter Ärger in Hermine auf.

Draco schien das zu merken. Er setzte eine ernstere Miene auf. „Komm schon Granger, hab Dich nicht so. Ich bin nur erfreut, dass alle Tarnmaßnahmen so hervorragend funktionieren. Wenn schon die klügste Hexe seit Rovenna Ravenclaw nicht dahinter steigt, und das nach all den Informationen die Potter Dir hinterlassen hat, dann kann sich man schon etwas darauf einbilden."

Hermine konnte eine leichte Rötung ihres Gesichtes nicht verhindern, immerhin hatte der Ex-Slytherin ihr zum ersten Mal ein Kompliment gemacht. „Du bist nicht Lord Martin?" fragte sie skeptisch.

„Nein!" Draco hatte immer noch Mühe, das Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Jetzt setz Dich erst mal. Wir lassen uns Tee kommen und dann kannst Du alle Fragen abfeuern die Du noch hast. Ich bin angewiesen, Dir bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, alle Fragen zu beantworten."

„Angewiesen? Von wem?" fragte Hermine neugierig?

„Harry." Antwortete Draco schlicht.

„Also ist er hier?" Hermines Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll.

Draco grinste: „Diese Frage gehört zu den Ausnahmen." Sofort erlosch das Leuchten in Hermines Augen.

„Komm schon Granger, was ist denn aus der selbstbewussten und besserwisserischen Gryffindor geworden? Seit wann lässt Du so schnell den Kopf hängen."

„Hast Du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie das ist, jahrelang nach einer Person zu suchen, von der nirgends belegt ist, dass sie überhaupt noch lebt? Permanent zwischen Hoffnung und Enttäuschung hin und her zu pendeln? Irgendwann sind Deinen Nerven nicht mehr die Besten glaube mir." zischte die Braunhaarige zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Abwehrend hob Draco hob beide Hände: „Schon gut. Es wird sich alles zum Guten wenden, vertrau' mir. Setzt Dich jetzt endlich hin, ich habe keine Lust mir die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen."

Er führte Hermine zu der Sitzgruppe, von der er aufgestanden war und schob ihr den gegenüberstehenden Sessel zurecht. Hermine setzte sich. Sofort öffnete sich eine Türe und das Dienstmädchen betrat den Raum, in den Händen ein Tablett mit einer Teekanne, Tassen und einem Teller Gebäck. Das Mädchen stellte das Tablett auf das Tischchen, schenkte zwei Tassen voll und verließ genau so leise den Raum, wie sie hereingekommen war.

Nach einigen Minuten Schweigsamkeit, in der sie beide den heißen Tee schlürften, hielt es Hermine nicht länger aus: „Und ich kann Dich alles fragen?"

„Wenn Du Fragen nach meinem Liebesleben auslässt, ja." zynisch fiel Draco in seine alte Rolle zurück.

„Malfoy! Dein Liebesleben interessiert mich nicht – glaube mir!" kam prompt von Hermine.

Spöttisch blickte er in ihre Augen und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen: „Na ja, nach meinen Informationen könntest Du noch einiges lernen, was die Praxis angeht". Hermine wurde puterrot und sie fragte sich, wie viel Draco tatsächlich wusste.

Schnell wechselte sie das Thema: „Nun, erste Frage: Wo – ist – Harry-?" Jedes Wort der Frage betonend.

„Unglücklicherweise ist genau das eine der Fragen, die mir verwehrt ist zu beantworten." Draco war anzusehen, dass ihm das Spielchen gefiel. Hermine merkte das natürlich und wurde schon wieder ärgerlich.

„Wann werde ich ihn sehen?" versuchte sie es erneut.

„Bald!" war die lakonische Antwort. „Hör zu Granger, Fragen nach Harry kann und will ich nicht beantworten. Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass alles gut werden wird und ich habe das auch so gemeint. Ich habe versprochen darüber nichts zu sagen und ich halte meine Versprechen. Hab einfach etwas Geduld!"

„Wem hast Du es versprochen!"

„Lord Martin!"

„Verdammt! Immer wieder dieser Lord Martin. Wo ist der denn? Das ist doch sein Martin Manor oder?" fragte Hermine gefrustet.

„Er kommt gleich. Und ja..." und nach kurze Zögern „...und nein!"

„Was denn – ja und nein. Wie soll ich das jetzt wieder verstehen." Hermine rollte die Augen.

„Eigentlich ist es Potter Manor."

„POTTER MANOR? DAS VERSCHWUNDENE ANWESEN DER POTTERS? WIR SIND IN GODRICS HOLLOW?" Hermine war aufgesprungen und schrie Draco fast an.

„Granger setz Dich und reg Dich ab! Das ist nicht Godrics Hollow. Das hier ist der jahrhunderte alte Stammsitz der Potters im Norden Irlands. Und es ist nicht verschwunden nur seit jeher versteckt."

Hermine beruhigte sich und setzte wieder. „Und wieso heißt es jetzt Martin Manor? Wurde es verkauft?"

„Natürlich nicht! Die Martins sind eine alte Familie. Leider vor vielen Jahrzehnten dem letzten Ehepaar der Martins nur ein einziges Kind geboren worden. Ein Mädchen. Diese heiratete einen Mann namens Wayne..."

„... Evans" ertönte eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter Hermine. Sie schrak hoch und drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand Lord Martin und lächelte sie an. „Guten Tag Hermine, wie ich sehe, haben Sie die Aufarbeitung der Vergangenheit hinter sich und platzen vor Fragen." Leon Martin ging zu dem freien Sessel und setzte sich, als wäre nichts weiter geschehen.

„L...Leon!" presste Hermine überrascht heraus. „Wo kommen Sie so plötzlich her? Ich habe die Türen die ganze Zeit im Blickfeld und habe Sie nicht hereinkommen gehört." Leon grinste so verschmitzt, wie Hermine es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Irgend etwas an diesem Grinsen kam ihr bekannt vor. Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung was.

„Berufsgeheimnis!" antwortete er. „Zumindest, bis Sie in alles eingeweiht sind."

Nachdem Hermine ihre Überraschung überwunden hatte, siegt ihre Wissbegierde: „Mit was unterbrachen Sie uns noch mal?"

„Ich sagte ..Evans. Das einzige Kind der Familie Martin heiratete einen Mann namens Wayne Evans. Und diese waren die Urgroßeltern von..."

„...Lily Evans!" vervollständigte Hermine, der es im selben Moment wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

„Sehr gut Hermine. Ich selbst habe völlig legal den Namen Martin wiederbelebt. Die Ämter und Sitze hatte ich soweiso schon inne." vervollständigte Leon das Bild.

„Dann sind Sie also mit Lily verwandt und damit auch mit Harry?" fragte Hermine.

„Kann man so sagen – ja."

„OK, da mir ja offensichtlich niemand sagen will, wo ich Harry finde, würde ich gerne wissen, was das Ganze hier soll, was meine Aufgaben sein sollen und warum die Entscheidung so endgültig war."

Draco, der die ganze Zeit nur zugehört hatte, übernahm nun das Wort.

„Hermine, wie Du ja rausgefunden hast, als einzige wohlgemerkt, steckt Leon hinter der W.H.O. Das gesamte Kapital stammt aus Harrys Vermögen und gehört auch zu 100 Harry. Diese Firma hat mehrere Ziele. Zuerst dient sie als Stiftung, um die Opfer zu unterstützen, die Voldemort geschädigt hat. Familien, die ihren Ernährer oder ihre Heimat verloren haben, erhalten Unterstützung und Hilfen, unzählige Waisenhäuser und Schulen wurden gebaut usw. Das weißt Du ja schon. Was Du nicht weißt, ist dass dies alles zum Ziel hat, durch Umerziehung der Reinblutidee und durch Annäherung an die Muggelwelt einen dauerhaften Frieden zu sichern. Das geschieht vor allem in den Kindergärten und Grundschulen, wo die Vorurteile abgebaut werden. Dieser Vorgang muss noch schleichend erfolgen, da die Fanatiker und Todesser noch immer unter uns ihr Unwesen treiben können, was durch das korrupte Ministerium und daraus resultierende ineffektive Aurorenarbeit unterstützt wird.

Wir haben eine Untergrundorganisation aufgebaut, ähnlich des Ordens des Phönix. Es ist Zeit in die Offensive zu gehen. Die restlichen Todesser müssen unschädlich gemacht werden, das Ministerium muss ausgemistet und zu dem gemacht werden was es sein soll, nämlich eine Verwaltung und die Macht muss wieder dem Zaubergamot übertragen werden."

„Da habt ihr aber mächtig was vor!" sprach Hermine skeptisch, die konzentriert zugehört hatte.

„Hermine, wir arbeiten seit vier Jahren ausschließlich daran." führte nun Leon weiter aus. „Hinter Harry steht die wohl größte wirtschaftliche und finanzielle Macht Europas, wenn nicht sogar der ganzen Welt. Wir haben Ihnen nur einen groben Überblick über unsere Arbeit gegeben. Wir brauchen Sie und ihr helles Köpfchen. Bis jetzt haben wir - neben der Stiftungsarbeit natürlich, die hervorragen läuft – nur beobachtet, Informationen gesammelt, Verräter und Todesser identifiziert und Beweise zusammengetragen. Nun werden sind wir in der Planungsphase um in die Offensive zugehen, die Menschen aufzurütteln und ein ehrliches, politisches System wiederherzustellen. Als erstes werden wir im Ministerium aufräumen und einen kompetenten, unbestechlichen neuen Minister einsetzen."

Hermine sah entsetzt auf: "Sie wollen den Minister stürzen? Einfach so?"

Draco sah Hermine eindringlich an:" Hermine, das Ministerium ist ein korrupter Sumpf. Minister Scrimgeour ist nicht nur inkompetent und machtbesessen, er ist eine echte Gefahr für die Gesellschaft. Wir haben tonnenweise Beweise dafür. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, einen Idioten durch einen anderen zu ersetzten. UNSER Minister muss lanciert werden. Und glaube mir, wir haben bis dahin die Macht unsere Vorstellungen durchzusetzen."

„So? Und wer ist Eurer Meinung nach dafür geeignet? Wer hat das Fachwissen, die Kompetenz und die Uneigennützigkeit, die Machtposition nicht zu missbrauchen? Wer ist denn Euer ach so toller Kandidat, den ihr auf den Thron der Zaubererwelt setzen wollt?" fragte Sie mit triefendem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

„Ist das so schwer zu erraten?" fragte Draco süffisant.

Hermine überlegte einen Augenblick: „Etwa HARRY? Das macht er nie. Er hasst Aufmerksamkeit."

„Wir haben auch nicht an Harry Potter gedacht, Hermine." sagte nun Leon mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Unser Wunschkandidat und der nächste Zaubereiminister sind..."

„... SIE, HERMINE JANE GRANGER!"

TBC


	26. Kapitel: Ein Wiedersehen

**Danke an alle treuen Reviewer!**

Diesmal wieder mal namentlich:

**Valli112, Cynestra, Morwena, Hermine Potter:** Yepp, Hermine steht wirklich auf dem Schlauch, aber ich kann es sehr gut nachvollziehen. Nach zweijähriger Suche, so wenigen Indizien und vielleicht auch ziemlich wenig Hoffnung die nach so langer Zeit bleibt...

**Imo: **Die ich für Ihre FF „1981 Die Vergangenheit ist die letzte Hoffnung" sehr bewundere, und hoffe dass bald ein neues Chap kommt :-) (Danke für den Prozent und Sternchen-Hinweis, ich weiß das aeigentlich, aber in meinem Alter vergisst man leider öfter mal was und so im Schreibfluss... :-) )

**Kathleen Potter:** Ja, ja, die Cliffs. Immer dann wenn ich meine, jetzt ist es genug für ein Kapitel kommt plötzlich einer. Kann ich echt nichts machen. :-)

**u****nd Andy1991, HenniSG1, Jeanuts**

* * *

**So: dieses Kapitel ist für alle, die nun schon 25 Kapitel darauf warten, dass Hermine endlich 'ihren' Harry trifft. ES IST SOWEIT! Ob allerdings das Wiedersehen in Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen abläuft... na, ich weiss nicht so recht... :-)**

**Es geht los...**

* * *

**Kapitel 26 – Ein Wiedersehen**

Stille. Wenn Hermine je in ihrem Leben sprachlos war, dann war sie es jetzt. „SAGT MAL, SEID IHR BESCHEUERT? WAS SOLL DAS GANZE! VERARSCHEN KANN ICH MICH SELBER!" Hermines Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von rosa über weiß bis dunkelrot. Sie war von ihrem Sessel aufgesprungen, hatte ihre Hände in die Seiten gestemmt und blaffte ihre Gegenüber zornig an. Während Draco mit einem amüsierten Grinsen sitzen blieb und ihren Ausbruch völlig gelassen zur Kenntnis nahm, war Leon aufgestanden und legte ihre eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Beruhigen Sie sich Hermine, setzten sie Sie sich bitte wieder hin. Es gibt keinen Grund auszurasten." versuchte Leon Martin die junge Frau zu beruhigen. Als Hermine ihren Ausbruch realisierte, fühlte sie sich beschämt. Sie setze sich wieder und auch Leon nahm seine vorige Sitzposition wieder ein. Er setzte an: „Ich glaube wir sollten Ihnen genauer..."

„NEIN!" Hermine, die ihre Emotionen noch nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, unterbrach ihn. „Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu, ich bin es leid, herumgeschubst zu werden und ständig nur Halbwahrheiten und Rätsel aufgetischt zu bekommen. Entweder wird jetzt alles aufgeklärt, oder ich verschwinde von hier. Meinetwegen können Sie mir das Gedächtnis verändern aber ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Ich bin nur hier her gekommen, weil ich endlich Harry zu finden glaubte. Seit zwei Jahren mache ich nichts anderes als Spuren zu verfolgen, Indizien zu sammeln und zu verwerfen und werde von einer emotionalen Achterbahn in die nächste geworfen. ICH BIN ES LEID! ICH KANN NICHT MEHR! Hier war meine letzte Hoffnung und die beste Spur die ich je hatte!"

Unter Tränen sprach Hermine weiter: „Ja, ich danke Ihnen Leon, dass sie mir Harrys Tagebuch und seine Erinnerungen zur Verfügung gestellt haben. Ich weiß jetzt, wie sehr ich Harry im Stich gelassen und verletzt habe. Ich war jung und dumm und hatte keine Ahnung von alledem. Ich weiß auch, dass, selbst wenn ich Harry wiedersehe, meine Träume nie erfüllt werden. Ich werde das Gefühl wohl nie wieder spüren, welches er mir in jener unsäglichen Nacht geschickt hat. Ich weiß jetzt, dass Harry mich hassen muss und mich nicht mehr sehen will. Es ist ok, ich verstehe es und ... ich ... ich gebe auf. Ich verschwinde von hier. Suchen sie sich jemand anders, der den Job macht."

Völlig verzweifelt und in Tränen aufgelöst stand Hermine auf. Verblüfft und überrascht über die doch sonst so distanziert und gefasst wirkenden Hermine saßen Leon und Draco ihr gegenüber. In der plötzlichen Stille drehte sich Hermine abrupt um und wollte gehen.

„Hermine!" sprach Leon leise und mit einem völlig anderen Tonfall als gewohnt. „Hermine, bitte geh' nicht!". Verwundert über das plötzliche Duzen des Lords und des ungewohnten Tonfalls in seiner Stimme, drehte Hermine sich zu Leon um. Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Erwartung an.

„Bitte setz' Dich. Ich werde Dich vollständig aufklären. Wenn Dir nicht gefällt was Du hörst, kannst Du immer noch gehen. Niemand wird Dich hindern und alle bisherigen Vereinbarungen sind hinfällig. Aber bitte höre mich an." Die Stimme Lord Martins klang beinahe flehend, was so gar nicht zu seinem sonstigen Auftreten passen wollte.

Noch immer misstrauisch hakte Hermine nach: „Vollständig einweihen? Wirklich vollständig? Keine Fragen bleiben offen wirklich keine?" Ihr entging nicht, dass ihre Gegenüber einen wissenden Blick tauschten. Resigniert hob Lord Martin die Schultern ehe er mit einem tiefen, aus tiefstem Herzen kommenden Seufzer nickte.

„Und da ich sehr genau weiß, wie Deine erste Frage lautet, werde ich Dir diese auch als erste beantworten. Es war eigentlich ganz anders geplant. Vor allem zu Deinem Schutz. Aber da Du drauf bestehst, kommen wir nicht darum herum, Dich in eines der größten Geheimnissen der Zaubererwelt einzuweihen."

„Red' nicht drum herum", Hermine, hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf ihren Platz gesetzt und war wie selbstverständlich ebenfalls zum ‚Du' übergegangen. „Sag mir endlich wo ist..."

„... Harry!" ergänzte Draco nun genervt. „Ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Sag es ihr endlich! Von alleine kommt die klügste Hexe, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat, wohl nie drauf."

Erwartungsvoll sah Hermine zu Leon, der betrübt auf seine Hände starrte. Nach einem erneuten Seufzer stand er auf und eilte mit den Worten: „Ich bin gleich wieder da." aus dem Raum.

„Wo will er hin?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt. „Wird er mir sagen wo Harry ist?"

„Granger! Hör auf zu nerven" erwiderte Draco, „wart's einfach ab."

Hermine verstummte. Die darauffolgende Stille war nicht unangenehm, als jeder seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen schien. Ein zuklappende Türe unterbrach die Stille. Das Geräusch, das im Rücken von Hermine entstanden war, veranlasste sie, sich umzudrehen.

Da stand er. Keine fünf Meter von ihr entfernt. Seine verstrubbelten Haare, seine strahlend grünen Augen, sein verlegenes Lächeln. Er war größer und muskulöser als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„Harry?" wisperte Hermine, „Harry, bist Du das wirklich?"

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, als sie sah wie er nickte. Sie sprang auf, überbrückte die kurze Distanz, die zwischen ihnen lag und warf die Arme um seinen Hals. Harry, denn er war es tatsächlich, wurde von dieser Aktion völlig überrumpelt, und legte vorsichtig ebenfalls die Arme um sie. Hermine presste sich an Harry, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. Sie weinte an seiner Schulter, und all der Frust der letzten Monate kam hoch. Zaghaft streichelte Harry ihr tröstend über den Rücken, bis Hermine sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Draco fand derweil die Stuckarbeiten an der Decke höchst interessant, konnte sich aber ab und zu einen Blick auf das Paar nicht verkneifen. Ein malfoy-untypisches Lächeln umspielte dabei seine Lippen.

„Ähem, Hermine ...", Harry räusperte sich, „könntest Du vielleicht...".

Hermine, die Harry noch immer fest umklammert hielt, löste sich von ihm und errötete leicht. „tschuldige, es hat mich einfach übermannt..."

„Das ist ok, Hermine. Lass uns hinsitzen." Er führte Hermine am Ellenbogen zu ihrem Sessel und setzte sich auf jenen, den vorher Leon eingenommen hatte. Hermine war etwas enttäuscht, hatte sie sich die Begrüßung durch Harry etwas herzlicher vorgestellt. In Anbetracht der Erinnerungen, die sie von Harry gesehen hatte und die ihr noch lebhaft im Kopf herum schwirrten, konnte sie seine Distanziertheit verstehen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sich das ändern würde. Für's erste war Hermine zufrieden, dass Harry gesund und munter vor ihr saß.

Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie die erste Hexe war, die Harry seit vier Jahren zu sehen bekam. Sie beschloss, die Frage, wo er sich die ganzen Jahre aufgehalten hatte, hinten an zu stellen. Es gab Wichtigeres zu fragen. Erleichtert und glücklich sah Hermine immer wieder zu ‚ihrem' Harry. Sie spürte wieder die unerklärlich Verbindung, die sie zu diesem Mann empfand. Harry vermied ihre Blicke, als ob es ihm unangenehm wäre, sie anzusehen. Hermine verspürte einen kleinen Stich in ihrem Herzen, versuchte es aber zu ignorieren.

„Nun Granger, ich hab Dir doch gesagt, es wird alles gut." konnte sich Draco nicht verkneifen zu sagen. Er lächelte jedoch dabei amüsiert. Hermine verzog indigniert das Gesicht. Es war ihr immer noch suspekt, den für sie ‚neuen' Malfoy zu sehen.

„Wo warst Du die ganzen Jahre Harry?", platzte Hermine heraus und wollte sich im nächsten Moment ohrfeigen. Hatte sie nicht eben beschlossen, diese Frage erst mal zu lassen?

Harry schien mit dieser Frage gerechnet zu haben. Flüchtig sah er Hermine nun doch in die Augen, und sie konnte fühlen, dass ihm gerade diese Antwort schwer fiel. „Mal da und mal dort, aber die meiste Zeit war ich hier."

„Hier? Hier in Martin Manor?" fragte Hermine skeptisch.

„Das ist nicht Martin Manor, das hier ist Potter Manor, und es gehört mir, wie Du Dir denken kannst." antwortete Harry, ohne sie anzusehen. „Wir nennen es aus verschiedenen Gründen, die wir Du im Laufe der Zeit verstehen wirst Martin Manor. Es dient in erster Linie unserem Inkognito. Dies, und dass das Haus unter extremen Schutzzaubern steht, sorgt dafür, dass niemand weiß wo das Manor steht. Da Potter Manor allerdings schon einige hundert Jahre existiert, könnte jemand beim bei eingehender Recherche rausfinden wo es ist. Wie gesagt, das ist einer der Gründe. Außerdem hat das Manor schon früher Martin Manor geheissen."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich und musste an ihr voriges Gespräch mit Draco und Leon denken. „Ja, wie Leon vorhin sagte, Martin, Evans, Potter. Jetzt wird mir einiges klar." Hermine beobachtete, wie Harry und Draco einen flüchtigen Blick tauschen und ihr entging das amüsierte Grinsen Dracos nicht.

„Was ist?" zischte sie, „Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, eine Gefühlsregung, die sie nur zu gut kannte, wenn er laut loslachen wollte und es sich verbiss. Seine grauen Augen funkelten, als er erwiderte. „Nein, nein, alles richtig erkannt."

„Apropos Leon, wo ist denn Lord Martin hin?" Hermine war aufgefallen, dass der Hausherr schon längere Zeit nicht mehr aufgetaucht war. Jetzt konnte Draco nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte schallend los, so dass Hermine erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Sie sah zu Harry, der betreten zu Boden blickte.

„Jetzt sag es ihr schon Harry!" brachte Draco zwischen mehreren Lachern hervor. „Sie kommt von alleine nie drauf!" Hermine sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. Sie rekapitulierte das Gespräch in Gedanken und wurde blass.

„DU!" zischte sie zu Harry. „Du bis Lord Martin! » Geschockt realisierte sie, dass Harry, der immern noch zu Boden sah, nickte.

„Das ist unglaublich." murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Es war deutlich zu sehen, wie es in ihrem inneren brodelte, während sie die vergangenen Tage wieder vor ihren Augen ablaufen ließ. Hermine schien vor Wut zu kochen als Sie aufsprang.

„DU HAST MICH DIE GANZE ZEIT ZUM NARREN GEHALTEN! WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT? DIE DOOFE DUMME KUH VON GRANGER BLICKT ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS? VERARSCHEN WIR SIE EIN BISCHEN, DIE BLÖDE PUTE? WAS SOLLTE DAS?" Hermine war völlig außer sich. „WIE KANNST DU SO MIT MIR SPIELEN? WAS IST IN DICH GEFAHREN? ICH HASSE DICH!"

Mit den letzten Worten verlor sie völlig die Fassung, sprang auf, wobei sie das Couchtischchen umriss und stürmte zurück in das Zimmer, in welchem sie vor einigen Stunden aus den Denkarium aufgetaucht war. Völlig aufgelöst warf sie sich auf das Bett und schluchzte in das Kopfkissen, während sie immer wieder mit den Fäusten die Matratze malträtierte.

Die beiden Männer, die sie zurückgelassen hatte, sahen sich an.

„Ich habe Dich gewarnt," brach Draco das Schweigen. „Ich habe geahnt, dass es so ablaufen würde. Es war doch klar, dass sie das nicht so einfach aufnehmen würde."

Harry schlug frustriert mit der Faust auf die Lehne, sagte aber nichts. Er schien scharf nachzudenken, und sah Draco mit hilfloser Miene an. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Du weißt selbst dass es nicht so einfach ist. Ich dachte, sie käme früher dahinter. Vielleicht habe ich sie überschätzt, oder unsere Tarnung ist wirklich so gut."

„Letzteres Harry. Sieh mal, Hermine hatte doch gar keine Chance und kaum Hinweise, herauszufinden, dass Du und Leon ein und dieselbe Person sind. Es gibt keine, der normalen Zaubererwelt bekannte Möglichkeit, sein Aussehen derart zu verändern. Vielsafttrank schied ja aus, da Du mehrere Stunden mit ihr zusammenwarst. Ein Metamorphmagie bist Du auch nicht, wie sie weiß. Und aus den Recherchen war es auch nicht herauszulesen. Und die kleinen Hinweise, die Du gestreut hast, also da wäre niemand dahinter gekommen."

„Aber was hätte ich den tun sollen? Hallo Hermine, ich bin Leon Martin, aber eigentlich bin ich Harry, den Du schon vier Jahre lang suchst? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich sie eigentlich nie wieder sehen wollte." konterte Harry frustriert.

„Nein, hättest Du nicht. Aber Du sollst zumindest ihre Reaktion verstehen. Sie fühlt sich gekränkt und ist bestimmt sauer auf sich selbst, dass sie Dich nicht erkannt hat. Dabei seid ihr Euch so oft begegnet. Sicher denkt sie nun, dass Du Dich über sie lustig gemacht hast. Und außerdem, was soll das heißen, dass Du sie nie wieder sehen wolltest? Du kannst vielleicht Dir selbst etwas vormachen aber nicht mir. Ich habe doch die Jahre durch gesehen, wie Du reagiert hast, wenn ihr Name fiel."

Ertappt warf Harry Draco einen giftigen Blick zu. „Meine Gefühle spielen keine Rolle dabei. Ich habe keine Lust mehr verletzt zu werden. Ich sagte Dir schon Mal, Liebe ist etwas für andere, nicht für mich. Das ist in meinem Leben nicht vorgesehen. Meine Bestimmung ist, dieser Welt Frieden zu geben und mit den dunklen Machenschaften aufzuräumen. Da hat Liebe keinen Platz."

Jetzt wurde Draco wütend: „Du bist so ein Sturkopf. Ich kann nicht glauben, wie man so verbohrt sein kann. Wieso solltest Du nicht auch ein bisschen privates Glück haben? Klar hast Du Deine Aufgabe, aber das schließt doch nicht aus, dass Du ein wenig Zuneigung in Dein Herz lässt. Verdammt Harry, was Hermine die letzten Jahre getan hat, hätte wohl niemand getan. Sie muss Dich abgöttisch lieben um das durchzustehen. Wie oft hätte Sie die letzten Tage abbrechen können? Ich habe Sie beobachtet, als sie vor die Wahl der zwei Bücher gestellt wurde. Sie hat nicht einen Moment gezögert. Sie hat für Dich alles hinter sich gelassen. Ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben. FÜR DICH!"

Die letzten beiden Worte brüllte Draco fast. Harry warf einen warnenden Blick zur Türe, hinter der Hermine verschwunden war. Dann drehte er sich zu Draco um. „Du weißt genau, dass ich niemanden in meinem Leben brauchen kann. Jeder der mir etwas bedeutet ist in größter Gefahr und das weißt Du." sprach er mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme.

„Weshalb hast Du Dich dann auf dieses Spiel eingelassen und dich ihr zu guter letzt auch noch offenbart?" fragte Draco immer noch aufgebracht. „Du hättest sie ignorieren können oder? Niemand hat gesagt dass Du sie einladen und ihr als Leon Martin unter die Augen treten sollst."

„Ich weiß es nicht verdammt."

Draco sah zu seinem Freund und konnte nicht betreifen, dass der unerschrockene Todesserjäger und Kämpfer für das Guten, der tausenden Kriegsopfern das Leben erleichterte, in Sachen Mädchen so unbedarft und hilflos sein konnte. Er griff zum letzten Argument, das ihm einfiel.

„Aber ich weiß es. Di liebst sie immer noch und wolltest sie sehen. Du wolltest, dass Du sie immer um Dich hast, ohne dass sie weiß wer Du bist. Aber ich sage Dir, das wäre völlig in die Hose gegangen. Merlin Harry, das hättest Du nicht durchgehalten. Was, wenn Sie jemanden kennen gelernt hätte? Hättest Du zusehen können, womöglich Dir noch täglich anhören, wie toll ihre Beziehung läuft? Mit einem ANDEREN? Womöglich würdest Du noch Trauzeuge spielen und dann vor Trauer und Eifersucht während der Trauung in Flammen aufgehen? Harry, komm zu Dir."

„Aber wenigstens wäre sie dann nicht in Gefahr. Ich kann ihr nicht sagen was ich empfinde. Ich will nicht wieder jemanden verlieren, den ich ..."

„... liebe?," erklang es leise von Hermines Zimmertüre her.

Harry schrak auf. In der offenen Türe stand Hermine. Deutlich sah man die Tränenspuren in ihrem verweinten Gesicht.

„Wie ... wie lange stehst Du schon da?" fragte Harry mit erschrockenem Gesicht.

„Lange genug um zu hören, was Du für einen Schwachsinn von Dir gibst." kam die Antwort. „Was bist Du nur für ein Egoist. Meinst Du wirklich, Du musst für andere entscheiden, was gut für sie ist, was gut für mich ist? Ich bin erwachsen Harry, ob Du es glaubst oder nicht. Ich kann für mich selber entscheiden. Du hast die Linie längst überschritten um mich von Dir fernzuhalten, ich werde nicht gehen."

Harry sah Hermine nicht an. „Du hast keine Ahnung," presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Ich kann das nicht..., ich will das nicht. Jeder, der mir etwas bedeutet, ist in Gefahr. Ich will nicht wieder jemanden verlieren, der mir am Herzen liegt."

Dann setzte er kaum hörbar hinzu: „ich will nicht wieder enttäuscht und verletzt werden." Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf und verließ das Zimmer durch den Haupteingang.

TBC


	27. Kapitel: Aussprache

**Mein Dank an die Reviewer, die beim letzten Kapitel ordentlich sauer auf mich oder auf Harry waren. Allerdings wird in diesem Kapitel das meiste wieder ins rechte Licht gerückt. Es war für beide, Hermine wie Harry nötig, die angespannten Emotionen rauszulassen. So können beide wieder klare Gedanken fassen und sich auf Ihr(e) Ziel(e) konzentrieren.**

* * *

**Ich möchte auch gerne Euer Augenmerk an das Ende dieses Kapitel richten. Da ich nicht spoilern will steht die A/N da unten.**

* * *

**Kapitel 27 – Aussprache**

Sprachlos setzte sich Hermine auf ihren Sessel. ‚Oh Mann, so sollte mein erstes Wiedersehen mit Harry aber nicht ablaufen. Dabei war es nicht mal unsere erstes Wiedersehen. Wir haben schon so lange Gespräche gehabt, ja, sogar ein Dinner hatten wir zusammen.' Wieder musste sie sich zusammenreißen um sich nicht wieder über sich selbst zu ärgern, dass sie Leon nicht als Harry erkannt hatte. Im Nachhinein vielen ihr so viele Kleinigkeiten ein, die sie einfach nicht in den richtigen Zusammenhang gebracht hatte.

Erschüttert sah sie zu Draco an, der ein ratloses Gesicht machte. Aufmerksam hatte er Hermines wechselnde Gesichtsausdrücke beobachtet. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was in ihr vorging. So vielel Eindrücke, so viele Informationen waren auf sie eingestürzt. Im Stillen bewunderte er die junge Hexe. Draco glaubte nicht einmal, dass er selbst damit so fertig werden konnte, wie Hermine dies tat. Unglücklich flüsterte Hermine zu sich selbst: „Was soll ich nur tun."

„Hermine, gib ihm etwas Zeit. Ich bin sicher, Harry liebt Dich sehr. Er hat die ganzen Jahre kein weibliches Wesen auch nur angesehen. Schon in Hogwarts gab es nur Dich für ihn. Man konnte es mit jedem Blick und aus jedem seiner Wort hören. Aber Du hattest nur Augen für das Wiesel." Beim letzten Satz trat Abscheu in die Augen des Slytherins.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Ich weiß wie dumm ich war. Aber Harry hat es mir auch nicht einfach gemacht. Im Gegenteil."

„Das sollte in keinster Weise ein Vorwurf sein Hermine. Du solltest Dich auch nicht schuldig fühlen. All dies hat wohl so sein sollen. Harry hätte sonst nie die Zeit gehabt, sich auf den großen Kampf und die Vernichtung Voldemorts vorzubereiten. Bedenke das, vor Du Dich selbst zerfleischst." antwortete Draco eindringlich.

„Sag Draco, hab ich Harry nun verloren?" Hermine sah ihn traurig an.

„Granger, Granger," fiel Draco kurz in seine alte Rolle zurück. „Wo ist die Gryffindor geblieben, die mir früher den letzten Nerv geraubt hat? Heiliger Hippgreif, denk nach! Es liegt doch nur allein an Dir, Harry aus seinem emotionalen Loch herauszuholen. Du hast noch immer keine Ahnung, wer Harry heute ist. Er erlaubt sich selbst keine Emotionen. Abgesehen davon, dass er seine große Liebe für seinen besten Freund aufgegeben hatte, weil er es Ron gönnte, glücklich zu sein, egal wie viele Schmerzen es ihm bereitet hat. Denk an seine Kindheit. Harry hat niemals Liebe erfahren, nich einmal Zuneigung, wenn man mal von Eurer Freundschaft, zumindest die ersten fünf Jahre, absieht. Von seinen Verwandten wurde er als Freak, als Missgeburt behandelt. Harry denkt, er hat keine Liebe verdient. Dazu kommt sein Beschützerinstinkt. Voldemort hat sein Leben zerstört und was er liebte genommen. Seine gröste Angst im letzten Schuljahr war, dass Voldemort über ihre Gedankenverbindung herausfinden könnte, wie viel Du ihm bedeutest und dass Du in Gefahr warst. Mehrmals hat er mich regelrecht angefleht, Dich aus seinem Gedächtnis zu löschen, damit Voldemort seine Liebe zu Dir nicht erfahren konnte. Ich habe mich geweigert, obwohl er mich dazu hätte zwingen können."

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an: „Das hat er verlangt? Ist er verrückt?"

„Nein Granger, nur konsequent. Ich sage ja, Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr Harry dich liebt. Das grenzt an Selbstaufgabe. Nur er selbst unterdrückt das. Du musst ihn da rausholen. Harry reibt sich mit seinen Aufgaben auf. Ich kann ihn nur unterstützen, aber ich kann ihm nicht geben was Du ihm geben kannst. Eigentlich war ich sehr froh, dass er auf Deine Kontaktversuche reagiert hat. Ich hatte Hoffnung, dass er mal ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, was Dich angeht. Und die Hoffnung habe ich immer noch. Er braucht Dich. Ohne Dich zerbricht er an seinen Aufgaben." Draco klang schon etwas verzweifelt.

Hermine dachte über das Gesagte nach und Draco störte sie nicht. Dann sah sie auf als hätte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. „Kann ich mich irgendwo frischmachen?"

Draco grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast Du Dir die Bude mal angesehen wo Du grade rausgekommen bis? Das ist eine Suite, die dem Hilton in London Konkurrenz machen könnte. Natürlich ist da ein Badezimmer."

„Ok, ich gehe ins Bad und Du versuchst rauszufinden wo Harry ist. Bis gleich!" sprach's und verschwand durch die Türe in ihr Zimmer.

Draco schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Aha, die Gryffindor ist wieder da. Gleich mit dem Kopf durch die Wand." Dann raffte er sich auf und sagte leise: „Dobby?" , was mit einem sofortigen ‚Plopp' beantwortet wurde. Dobby stand neben ihm: „Master Draco?".

„Dobby, kannst Du mir sagen ob Harry noch im Manor ist?"

„Ja Master Draco, Master Harry ist in seinem Salon. Dobby hat ihm schon Tee gebracht. Master Harry scheint sehr traurig. Weiss Master Draco warum? Kann Dobby Master Harry helfen Sir?"

Draco schmunzelte über den Tatendrang des kleinen Hauselfen. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Dobby den Sohn seines alten Meisters akzeptierte. Zu schlimm war, was ihm im Hause Malfoy angetan wurde. Schließlich hatte ein langes Gespräch mit Harry alles ins richtige Lot gebracht.

„Nein Dobby, DAS muss jemand anderes machen. Aber keine Sorge, ich hoffe dass Ms. Granger das schafft."

Währenddessen saß Harry im Salon seiner Suite, in der er Hermine als Leon empfangen hatte. Auf dem Tisch lag die Schatulle mit dem Amulett, dessen Gegenstück er Hermine geschenkt hatte und das den Niedergang des dunklen Lords herbeigeführt hatte. Er dachte über Hermine nach. Er wusste, dass er sie liebte und unterschwellig auch, dass sie ihn liebte. Er glaubte nur nicht an Glück. Die Argumente, die er vorhin vorgebracht hatte, überzeugten ihn selbst nicht. Voldemort war tot. Niemand sollte mehr in besonderer Gefahr sein. Die Todesser waren hoffentlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Harry musste vor sich selber zugeben, dass er Angst hatte. Er dachte an die Hogwartszeit zurück. Das Bild von Hermine und Ron tauchte vor seinen Augen wieder auf. Das Bild, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Auf Ron's Schoß sitzend und wild mit ihm knutschend. Das Herz zersprang ihm fast in der Brust. Er hatte ihr so gewünscht, dass sie glücklich werden würde. Die ganzen Jahre war er sicher, dass sie inzwischen mit Ron verheiratet war und Kinder hatte. Seine Liebe zu ihr hatte er in den tiefsten Winkel seiner Seele verbannt und sich selbst verboten weiter daran zu denken.

Ersatz hätte es genug gegeben. Oh ja. In den verschiedensten Pseudonymen war er die letzten Jahre in der Welt herumgereist um seinen vielfältigen Aufgaben nachzugehen. Avancen wurden ihm genügend gemacht. Aber wenn es über eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft hinausgehen sollte, hatte er jede mit Hermine verglichen. Diesem Vergleich hielt keine stand. Keine. So hatte er schließlich nicht einmal mehr flüchtige Bekanntschaften zugelassen.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich zwei Hände auf seinen Schultern lagen. „Harry?" flüsterte die Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte. Auch der Duft ihrer Harre und ihres Körpers hatte sich nicht verändert. Etwas Lavendel und ein leichter Duft von Veilchen, er konnte es nicht genau bestimmen. Er wusste nur, dass er diesen Duft liebte. „Harry, darf ich mich zu Dir setzen?" sprach Hermine. Harry nickte stumm.

Überrascht nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass sie sich nicht in den Sessel gegenüber setzte, sondern neben ihn auf das Sofa. Beide schwiegen, keiner konnte sich durchringen, zu beginnen. Trotzdem war die Stille nicht unangenehm. Harry genoss ihre Gegenwart und hatte Mühe, sie nicht in den Arm zu nehmen und sein Gesicht in ihren Harren zu vergraben.

Einige Minuten zuvor:

Hermine hatte sich frisch gemacht. Sie fluchte über sich selbst, als sie in den Spiegel sah. Sie sah verheult aus, hatte rote Flecken im Gesicht und die Haare standen in alle Richtungen. Schnell wusch sie sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und bürstete ihre Haare durch. Dann ging sie zurück zu Draco.

„Wo ist er?" fragte sie den Blonden. Dieser deutetet wortlos auf die Tür zum Salon, in welchem Sie Leon nein Harry zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Vor sie selbst alle Courage verlieren konnte schritt sie schnellen Schrittes auf die Türe zu. Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete sie die Türe, schritt hindurch und schloss sie leise wieder.

Harry saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf einem Sofa. Er schien in Gedanken versunken, und spielte mit einer Schatulle, die Hermine sehr genau kannte. Sie beobachtete Harry einige Minuten, bis sie all ihren Mut zusammennahm und hinter ihn trat. Sie legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern und sagte „Harry?"

Nun saß Hermine schweigend neben Harry und genoss einfach seine Gegenwart. Vier Jahre hatte sie ihn gesucht, vier Jahre hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Sie atmete seinen Duft nach Leder und Sandelholz und betrachtete aus den Augenwinkeln seinen gestählten Körper. Kaum etwas erinnerte an den ‚alten' Harry – aber auch rein gar nichts an Leon. Sie musste ihn bei Gelegenheit fragen, wie er so eine totale Wesensveränderung hinbekam.

Plötzlich unterbrach Harry die Stille.

„Es tut mir leid Hermine," begann er. „Es war nicht geplant, Dich an der Nase herumzuführen. Ich weiß, dass Du Dich gelinde gesagt veräppelt fühlst, aber das war nicht die Absicht, die dahinter steckte. Ich weiß selbst nicht mehr, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Aber ich hielt es für eine gute Idee, Dich langsam an die Tatsachen heranzuführen."

Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Sie registrierte, dass Harry bei der Berührung zusammenzuckte, ließ ihre Hand aber dort liegen. „Lass gut sein Harry, ich habe auch überreagiert. Ich bin sonst nicht so."

Harry lächelte und sah ihr zum ersten Mal richtig in die Augen. „Ich weiß Hermine."

„Die letzten Wochen waren einfach zu überwältigend. Du weißt, dass ich Dich seit zwei Jahren intensiv suche. Jetzt war ich so dicht dran, habe Dinge erfahren, die mich erschüttert haben. Ich habe erfahren, was ich alles kaputt gemacht und wie sehr ich Dich im Stich gelassen habe, ja Dich richtiggehend verletzt habe. Das heute Mittag war zuviel für mich, es war der Tropfen, der den Kessel zum Überlaufen brachte."

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile.

„Harry?" Diesmal war es Hermine, welche die Stille unterbrach. „Ja?"

„Harry, beantwortest Du mir ehrlich eine Frage? Nur eine einzige?" erwartungsvoll sah Hermine in Harrys grüne Augen.

„Hermine, ich habe Dich niemals angelogen. Auch nicht als Leon. Ich würde Dich nie belügen – und ja, stelle Deine Frage."

Hermine holte tief Luft: „Harry, liebst Du mich?"

Harry sah zu Boden und schwieg eine lange Zeit. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah Hermine an:

„Ja Hermine, ich liebe Dich. Ich liebe Dich mehr als mein Leben. Das tue ich schon, seit dem dritten Schuljahr, seit wir damals Sirius gerettet haben." Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte Harry feuchte Augen. Doch er löste nicht den Blickkontakt.

„Warum hast Du nie etwas gesagt?"

„Hermine, Du warst meine beste Freundin. Ich wusste nicht ob Du meine Liebe erwiderst und hätte ich etwas gesagt, wären wir uns vielleicht aus dem Weg gegangen. Und da war noch Ron. Ich wusste, dass er etwas für Dich empfand und Du für ihn. Wie hätte ich mich zwischen Euch stellen können. Außerdem war es zu gefährlich. Ich musste erst Voldemort erledigen um frei zu sein."

Wieder saßen sie einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Hermine, warum hast Du das gefragt? Du solltest es eigentlich wissen. Das Amulett hat es Dir gezeigt oder?"

„Ich wollte es hören. Ich wollte wissen, ob Du den Mut hast, es mir zu sagen. Aber wenn Du schon von dem Amulett sprichst. Ich habe dazu viele Fragen, das hat aber noch Zeit. Nur diese eine: Solltest Du nicht auch über das Amulett wissen, was ich für Dich empfinde? Habe es Dir nicht gezeigt, wie sehr ich Dich liebe?"

Harry nahm jede Einzelheit ihrer Gesichtszüge in sich auf. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen, ihre leicht geschwungenen Brauen, die süße Nase und die vollen weichen Lippen. Er versuchte den Blick von ihren Augen zu nehmen, konnte sich aber nicht von ihnen lösen.

Stattdessen antwortete er: „Doch Hermine, ich weiß es. Aber ich habe Angst."

Hermine versank weiter in Harrys grünen Augen und ohne dass es ihr bewusst wurde, beugte sie sich für und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Es durchfuhr beide wie ein Stromschlag. Was als kurzer Kuss gedacht war, intensivierte sich blitzschnell. Hermine legte die Hände um Harrys Hals und zog ihn dichter an sich heran. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und strich mit der Zunge leicht über Harrys Lippen. Einen kurzen Moment später kam ihr Harry's entgegen und sinnlich umspielten sich ihre Zungen. Harry legte seine Hände auf Hermines Hüften und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Ihre Sinne explodierten in einem Feuerwerk und beide wussten, dass es so richtig war. Schwer atmend trennten sie sich wieder.

„Wow!" kam von Harry.

„Ja, wow!" Hermine grinste verschmitzt. „Ich wusste gar nicht das Du so gut küssen kannst."

„Nun – dann muss ich ein Naturtalent sein. Das war nämlich mein erster!" entgegnete Harry.

Sprachlos sah ihm Hermine ins Gesicht und erkannte, das er die Wahrheit sprach. „Dein erster? Was war mit Cho?"

„Cho? Die habe ich nicht geküsst. Zumindest nicht so. Sie hat mir einfach einen Kuss aufgedrückt. Weißt Du nicht mehr, was ich geantwortet habe, als Du fragtest wie es war?"

„Doch" grinste Hermine, „Du sagtest ‚Nass'".

„Ja, sie hat geheult dabei." Jetzt war es an Harry zu grinsen.

Hermine lehnte sich an die Brust von Harry und schlang einen Arm um ihn. Sie fühlte sich so gut wie lange nicht mehr.

„Harry? Sind wir jetzt ein Paar?" erwartungsvoll sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Ich weiß nicht Hermine" erwiderte er. Sofort sah er die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen. „Ich möchte schon. Genauer gesagt, wäre ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Aber Du – willst Du nicht warten bis Du alles über mich weißt? Bis Du alles weißt, was auf Dich zukommt?"

„Harry! Ich liebe Dich. Ich brauche Dich wie die Luft zum Atmen. Lieber verzichte ich aufs Atmen als auf Dich. Ich habe es vorher schon gesagt. Ich habe so lange nach Dir gesucht, jetzt weiche ich nicht mehr von Deiner Seite. Egal was auf mich zu kommt." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

„Hermine, ich hatte vorhin Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich habe immer noch Angst enttäuscht zu werden. Und ich habe immern noch Angst, dass Du in Gefahr bist, wenn herauskommt, dass Du bei mir bist. Aber ich habe Vertrauen in Deine Liebe, zumal ich sie damals tief in meinem Herzen spüren konnte. Ich war zu blind um es zu erkennen und als ich hörte dass Du Ron heiraten wolltest, habe ich alle Gefühle verdrängt und weggeschlossen. Dein Kuss hat mir die Augen, beziehungsweise das Herz geöffnet. Also wenn Du Dir sicher bist, dann, Miss Hermine Jane Granger, würde es mich freuen wenn wir ein Paar werden würden.

Aber lass es uns bitte langsam angehen. Ich bin ein völlig ahnungsloser Mensch, was Beziehungen angeht."

Hermine fiel Harry mit Tränen in den Augen überglücklich um den Hals. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie küssten sich erneut innig, wurden dann aber durch ein Räuspern unterbrochen.

Es war Draco, der hinter Ihnen stand. Er räusperte sich nochmals, verbeugte sich dann tief vor Hermine und sagte in schnippischem, übertrieben hochnäsigen Ton:

„Miss Hermine Granger. Seinen Sie sich meiner Hochachtung und Bewunderung versichert. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass es Ihnen gelingen könnte, den großen Harry Potter aus seinem tiefen Loch zu befreien. Habt meinen innigsten Dank."

TBC

* * *

**So, erst mal vielen vielen Dank an die fleißigen Reviewer. Dass die Story so schnell weiter geht, liegt vor allem an den vielen positiven Reviews. Diese sind ein echter Ansporn für einen Autor wie der Applaus, das Brot des Künstlers ist. **

**Dieses Kapitel ist auch ein Wendepunkt in der Geschichte. Die Einleitung ist abgeschlossen. OK, 27 Kapitel sind eine lange Einleitung, dafür gibt es nun genügend Stoff um dem Titel der Story gerecht zu werden. Ab hier wird das Rating auch deutlich „M" nur so als Warnung. **

**Harry ist aufgetaucht, wenn er auch weiterhin beide Rollen, also Leon und Harry spielen wird. Wir werden erleben, wie die Liebe des Pärchens sich entwickelt, wie es mit den Todessern weitergeht und was der Orden und Leon mit dem Ministerium anstellen. Natürlich wird jetzt auch der silberne Falke mehr zum Thema. **

**Ich hoffe es hat Euch bisher gefallen und ihr lest und reviewed weiterhin. **


	28. Kapitel: Einweihungen Neues Kennenlernen

**Wie immer besten Dank an die vielen lieben, positiven Reviews. **

Viele haben sich gewundert, dass die ersten 27 Kapitel nur die Einleitung sein sollen. Nun, vielleicht war das falsch ausgedrückt. Ziel der Story ist – soviel kann ich ja mittlerweile verraten – in erster Linie wieder Ordnung in der Zaubererwelt herzustellen und die Vorurteile was Muggel und Muggelgeborene angeht zu eliminieren. In wie weit das gelingt sei aber noch nicht verraten. Das wird nun mit den nächsten Kapiteln in Angriff genommen – ist also der Hauptteil. Die vorigen 27 Kapitel dienten dazu, sich in die Geschehnisse ‚einzuarbeiten' und die Vergangenheit, die bis hierher geführt hat ‚aufzuarbeiten'. Wenn ich meine Vorstellungen von dem Verlauf der Geschichte verwirklichen kann, dann wird die Kapitelanzahl die hundert wohl übersteigen. Ihr könnt Euch also noch auf viele, viele Kapitel freuen. Natürlich nur, wenn Euch die Geschichte weiter so gut gefällt und fleißig Kritik geübt wird.

**Angel of Death: **Du hast sicher recht, das erste Kapitel ist etwas 'komisch'. Ich hoffe, dass sich nicht allzu viele davon abschrecken lassen, ich wüsste allerdings nicht, wie ich sonst hätte anfangen sollen. Ist ja meine erste FF.

**HP-FF-Fan: **Mal sehen, ob ich Deinen Wunsch erfüllen kann.

**Ilunagirl:** Das ist nun wirklich zu viel des guten. Ich kenne Dutzende FF's die meine um Längen schlagen. Trotzdem vielen Dank für das lob --rotwerd--. Und ein Buch schreiben? Dazu wird es nicht reichen, obwohl ich gerne JKR's Erfolg haben würde :-). Wer weiß ob meine Schreibblockaden nicht noch kommen :-) Wie ich das mache? Keine Ahnung. Ich spiele mir das Kapitel im Kopf vor und bringe es währenddessen in die Tastatur. Ganz einfach –fg-

**Valli112:** Du bringst mich in eine Zwickmühle. Du hast recht, offiziell heisst sie Hermine Jean Granger. Was mir aber gar nicht gefällt und in 90 der FF's, die ich bisher gelesen habe, wird sie Jane genannt. Ich denke ich bleibe dabei. Schließlich heißt sie ja im Original auch Hermione und ich schreibe wie die deutsche Version, Hermine. Ich hoffe ihr könnt damit leben. Obwohl die Kröte von Umbridge mit Zweitnamen auch Jane heißt, aber die kriegt ihr Fett ja hoffentlich auch noch ab.

So, nun geht's erst mal weiter.

* * *

**Kapitel 28 – Erste Einweihungen und neues Kennenlernen**

Nach einem ausgiebigen Abendessen murmelte Draco etwas Unverständliches, was sich anhörte wie „... Geschäfte ..." und „... Turteltäubchen ... alleine lassen ..." und verschwand.

Harry forderte Hermine auf, ihm in den Salon zu folgen. „Ich denke, Dir schwirren Tausende Fragen durch den Kopf. Außerdem, wenn Du bei uns einsteigen willst - und davon gehe ich aus - gibt es einige Informationen, die Du erhalten musst."

Nachdem Sie sich niedergelassen hatten, erschien Twix, brachte Tee und Knabbereien und verschwand lautlos. Hermine wollte sich neben Harry setzen, aber er forderte sie mit einer Handbewegung auf, sitzen zu bleiben. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich meine Hände bei mir behalten kann und worüber wir sprechen müssen ist zu wichtig. Wenn mich meine Intuition nicht verlassen hat, dann drängt die Zeit."

Etwas enttäuscht, aber dann doch neugierig sah Hermine Harry an. „Du sagtest was von ‚einsteigen'. Einsteigen wobei?" Dann grinste sie verschmitzt: „Und das mit den Händen würde mir nun gar nichts ausmachen."

Harry grinste zurück, wurde dabei jedoch deutlich rosa um die Nase, überging aber ihre letzte Bemerkung. „Um das zu beantworten, werde ich etwas weiter ausholen müssen. Ich fasse mich kurz, denn ich habe Unterlagen und Notizen für Dich bereitgelegt. Du wirst nicht umhin können diese zu studieren. Ich habe einige besondere Aufgaben für Dich."

Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und so fuhr er fort: „Du weißt ja nun in groben Zügen, wie das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts abgelaufen ist. Ich rede jetzt nicht vom Kampf gegen Voldie. Es gab ja nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder ich mache ihn platt oder sterbe bei dem Vorhaben. Ok, es gab noch eine dritte," ergänzte er, als er sah dass Hermine widersprechen wollte. „Ich hätte sterben und ihn mitnehmen können. Das liefe aber für ich auf das selbe heraus.

Für den Fall, dass ich es nicht schaffe, hatte Draco Anweisungen und Vollmachten, das gesamte Vermögen der Potters, Blacks und Gryffindors, inkl. aller Wertgegenstände, Artefakten, Büchern usw. an bestimmte Stellen ins Ausland zu transferieren. Dort hätte er mit Hilfe dieser immensen Güter einen neuen Widerstand aufbauen können. Aber Gott sein Dank kam es anders und ich bzw. wir, hatten Erfolg.

In diesem ereignisreichen Jahr – ich hatte ja meine Erbschaften angetreten, wie Du weißt – hat Draco alles für die Zeit nach dem Sturz Voldemorts vorbereitet. Nach dem ersten Krieg sind die meisten Todesser wieder auf freien Fuß gekommen. Nahezu die meisten haben sich auf den Imperius hinausgeredet. Typen wie Lucius Malfoy oder die Lestranges haben so lange Galleonen ins Ministerium fließen lassen, bis ihr Freispruch nur noch Formsache war. Das galt es zu verhindern. Das ist die eine Sache an der wir dran sind."

Harry griff in die Tasche und zog eine Figur heraus und reichte ihn Hermine über den Tisch. Es war ein kleiner, silberner Falke. „Hermine, hast Du so was schon mal gesehen?"

Hermine drehte die Figur ihn den Händen und zog die Stirn kraus. Harry musste schmunzeln. Schon in Hogwarts hatte ihm dieser Gesichtsausdruck gefallen, den Hermine immer zog, wenn sie scharf nachdachte.

„Ja, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Diese Figur war vor einiger Zeit im Tagespropheten abgebildet, im Zusammenhang mit plötzlich im Ministerium auftauchenden, gefangenen oder toten Todessern. Es war allerdings nur eine Notiz. Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass da wieder einmal etwas verschleiert werden sollte."

„Da hast Du völlig recht. Insgesamt wurden bisher 43 Todesser auf diese Weise ins Ministerium geschickt, mitsamt hieb- und stichfesten Beweisen für die Schuld." führte Harry weiter aus.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung: „43 Todesser _mit_ den Beweisen?"

„Ja, Hermine. Der erste Todesser war der auf diese Weise in Haft kam, war Antonin Dolohov. Leider hatte er so gute Beziehungen im Miniterium, dass er innert eines Tages wieder frei war. Allerdings ist Dolohov eine Woche später auf dieselbe Weise wieder im Ministerium erschienen. Diesmal aber mit unwiderlegbaren Beweisen. Ich dachte damals, dass dies dem korrupten Scrimgeour das Genick bricht. Damals war es mir noch ein Rätsel, wieso der Zaubergamot diesen nicht abgesetzt hat. Heute allerdings weiß ich warum, was uns zu unserer zweiten Aufgabe bringt."

„Zweites Aufgabe?" fragte Hermine verwundert. „Was ist denn die Erste?"

Ein feines Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen, als er bezeichnend auf die Figur in Hermines Hand blickte. Hermine folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte. „Der silberne Falke. _DU_ hast damit zu tun. Ist das Deine Organisation?" fragte sie erschrocken.

„Keine Organisation Hermine. Ich werde nicht wieder den selben Fehler machen und zu viele Leute einweihen. Nein. Der silberne Falke, das bin ich – und nur ich! Du kennst meine Animagusform?".

„Ich habe sie im Denkarium gesehen. Aber kannst Du sie mir zeigen? Ich würde den Falken gerne mal in natura sehen."

Kaum dass Hermine ausgesprochen hatte, saß ihr gegenüber ein wunderschöner Falke mit strahlend grünen Augen und silbernen Schwungfedern. Er krächzte kurz auf, flatterte mit den Flügeln und flog zu Hermine hinüber. Vorsichtig, um sie mit seinen scharfen Krallen nicht zu verletzen, setzte er sich auf ihre linke Schulter. Er schmiegte seinen Kopf an Hermines Wange, vor er seinen Kopf in ihren Haaren vergrub. Hermine errötete leicht ob diesem Zuneigungsbeweis. „Wunderschön!" flüsterte sein und streichelte die weichen Federn. Dann flatterte der Falke wieder auf seinen Sessel zurück und verwandelte sich wieder in Harry.

„Das ist wirklich toll Harry. Und Du hast Dir das selbst beigebracht?"

„Nun, ich bin ziemlich gut in alter Magie. Meine Vorfahren haben einiges an Wissen darüber zusammengetragen. Verwandlung, Animagie, Angriffs- und Defensivzauber, Zaubertränke und vieles mehr. Das erleichtert vieles, unter anderem die Animagusfähigkeit. Ich möchte Dich in einige dieser Künste gerne einweihen. Du bist eine starke Hexe und ich denke dass Du damit umgehen kannst. Ich möchte dass Du Dich richtig verteidigen kannst. Ich muss Dir ja nicht sagen, dass Du ebenso zur Zielscheibe wirst, wenn Harry Potter wieder auftaucht. Übrigens habe unzählige Artefakte, die Dich sicher interessieren werden. Im Übrigen trägst Du eines davon." Er sah auf Ihre Kette, die sie offen über ihrer Bluse trug.

„Ja, ich habe sie nie abgelegt, seit Du sie mir geschenkt hast, so wie Du verlangt hattest. Sogar unter der Dusche oder in der Badewanne hab ich das Amulett anbehalten." Bei diesen Worten errötete Harry leicht. Es war offensichtlich, welches Bild er sich grade vorstellte. Hermine grinste verschmitzt als sie das sah.

„Kannst Du mir nun genau erklären, was es mit dem Amulett auf sich hat?" fragte sie neugierig.

„So genau weiß ich es immer noch nicht. Es existieren einige handschriftliche Aufzeichnungen darüber, aber die Autoren waren unterschiedlicher Meinung über den Verwendungszweck. Ich vermute dass es mehrere sind. Gesichert scheint, dass es Morgana selbst erschaffen hat."

„Morgana? Morgana LaFey?" fragte Hermine erschrocken. „Aber sie war doch eine dunkle Hexe!"

„Hermine. Morgana war keine dunkle Hexe. Sie beherrschte die dunklen Künste. Aber was sind das, dunkle Künste. Ich habe mich schon lange von der vorherrschenden Unterscheidung, helle und dunkle Künste, distanziert. Ein Zauber ist nie weiß oder schwarz. Was zählt ist der Zweck, zu dem er eingesetzt wird. Mal abgesehen vielleicht von den Folterflüchen, haben alle Flüche auch gute Seiten. Sogar der Todesfluch. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass der Avada Kedavra als Jagdfluch entwickelt wurde. Dieser Fluch durchtrennt in Sekundenbruchteilen sämtliche Nervenenden im ersten Halswirbel. Humaner kann man kein Tier erlegen. Nur das Raubtier Mensch hat - wie so vieles andere - den Fluch benutzt, um Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten."

Hermine sah Harry geschockt an. „Das kannst Du nicht ernst meinen."

„Doch Hermine, das ist mein voller Ernst. Beantworte mir doch eine Frage. Der Schwebezauber. Was ist das für ein Zauber? Hell oder dunkel?"

„Du meinst ‚wingardium leviosa'?" Hermine dachte an das erste Schuljahr, als sie Ron über die Aussprache belehrt hatte, was dieser gar nicht gut aufgenommen hatte. „Natürlich ist dieser Zauber hell!"

„Und wenn ich jemanden damit über die Brüstung des Astronomieturmes schweben lasse und dann den Zauber aufhebe?"

„Nun ja ..." es war deutlich zu sehen, wie es in Hermine arbeitete. Sie schwieg einen Augenblick. „Worauf willst Du hinaus?" Hermine sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Die ganze Einteilung in helle, dunkle und schwarze Magie ist völliger Blödsinn. Es kommt immer auf die Intention des Zauberers an und was er damit bezweckt. Ein scharfes Messer in der Küche ist ja auch keine Mordwaffe. Es sei denn ich bringe jemanden damit um." sagte Harry bestimmt. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er das Thema sehr ernst nahm.

„Beherrschst Du die dunklen Künste – oder eben was Deiner Meinung nach dafür gehalten wird?" fragte Hermine nun nachdenklich.

„Ja, das meiste zumindest. Ich wende sie nur kaum an. Alte Magie ist viel wirkungsvoller und ist nicht unterteilt. Da gibt es keine weiße oder schwarze Magie. Nur Magie. Es gehört aber eine Menge Macht dazu, diese Magie zu erlernen und anzuwenden. Merlin sei Dank sind die Bücher darüber gut verwahrt. Ich denke, dass meine Bibliothek die einzige ist, die das komplette Wissen darüber beherbergt. Aber lass uns dieses Thema beenden. Du bekommst noch genügend Zeit, Dich damit zu befassen."

„Da fällt mir ein, was ist denn das zweite Ziel, das Du damals angestrebt hast?" kam es nun von Hermine.

Harry schaute etwas verwundert. „Zweites Ziel?"

„Ja, vorhin erzähltest Du, was Du und Draco nach dem Sturz von Voldemort geplant hattet."

„Ach ja. Nun, ich habe Draco beauftragt ein Wirtschaftsunternehmen zu gründen. Dieses Unternehmen sollte als Deckmantel für eine Hilfsorganisation dienen, die sich um die Kriegsopfer und Waisen kümmert."

„W.H.O." sagte Hermine triumphierend. „Auf diese Weise bin ich auf dein zweites ich, Leon, gestoßen."

„Ja, ganz genau. Mittlerweile ist dieses Unternehmen, dank Dracos Organisationsgeschick, das größte Unternehmen weltweit. Alle Gewinne fließen in den Fond für die Hilfsorganisation. Wir besitzen viele Firmen weltweit. Fast an allen Unternehmen in der Zaubererwelt sind wir beteiligt. Selbst der Tagesprophet gehört zu 60 uns. Ich glaube Ron würde staunen, wenn er wüsste, dass mir die Chudley Cannons gehören. Nur so nebenbei. Allerdings haben wir bis jetzt bei keiner Firma unsere Optionen gezogen. Alle Firmen laufen eigenständig ohne unsere Einflussnahme. Das zählt alles noch zu den Vorbereitungen für den großen Schlag."

„Und was ist der große Schlag?"

Jetzt lächelte Harry offen: „Die Wiedereinsetzung eines unabhängigen Zaubergamots, vollständige Erneuerung des Ministeriums, Sturz des korrupten Scrimgeour und seiner Kumpane und die Einsetzung der neuen Zaubereiministerin."

„Dann war das also kein Witz? Ihr wollt mir den Job auf's Auge drücken? Dafür bin ich aber nun gar nicht geeignet. Außerdem wird der Minister vom Zaubergamot gewählt." Hermine sah ziemlich unwirsch drein.

„Das lass mal unsere Sorge sein. Glaube mir, die Pläne haben Hand und Fuß. Mein Ziel ist eine echte Demokratie. Aber solange Ministerium und Gamot von Todessern unterwandert ist, müssen wir eben die Zaubererschaft zu ihrem Glück zwingen." Harry's grüne Augen blickten bei diesen Worten hart und kalt wie Smaragde. Dann jedoch verdrängte er die düsteren Gedanken und sah Hermine warm an.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag für Dich. Als erstes wird Draco vorbeikommen und Dich in die Strukturen von W.H.O einweihen. Danach sehen wir weiter. Ich möchte Dein magisches Potential feststellen und inwieweit Du fähig sein wirst, mit der alten Magie umzugehen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du es lernen könntest."

Hermines Augen leuchteten auf, wie immer wenn es etwas Neues zu lernen gab.

Harry stand auf und auch Hermine erhob sich daraufhin. Hoffnungsvoll sah sie Harry in die Augen. „Wo werde ich schlafen? Bei Dir?" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie bei dieser Frage leicht rot wurde. Auch Harry zeigte leichte Anzeichen für Nervosität. Rasch entgegnete er: „Du hast Deine eigenen Räumlichkeiten, damit Du Platz für Deine Privatsphäre hast. Gefallen die Dir nicht?" Noch vor die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, wusste er, dass er etwas ziemlich falsches gesagt hatte.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER! Red' nicht so einen Quatsch! Die Wohnung ist das schönste was ich je gesehen habe. Außerdem würde ich auch in einem Rattennest schlafen, wenn nur Du bei mir bist. Viel zu lange habe ich warten müssen." Der vorwurfsvolle Unterton in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Hermine, entschuldige, das war unbedacht. Du weißt, dass ich keine Erfahrung mit Beziehungen habe." entgegnete Harry zerknirscht.

Hermine ahnte, was in Harry vorging. Dadurch, dass er sich seine eigenen Gefühle für sie nun selbst eingestand, betrat Harry mit ihr nun völliges Neuland. Auch Hermine hatte wenig Erfahrung mit Beziehungen. Nach ihrer Liebelei mit Ron hatte sie alle Avancen anderer Interessenten abgebügelt, sah man mal von dem ‚Ausrutscher' mit John vor einigen Tagen ab. Im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte sie aber durchaus im Leben schon Liebe erfahren. Zwar nur Mutterliebe bzw. Elternliebe, aber den Umgang mit den eigenen Gefühlen hatte sie durchaus gelernt. Für Harry hingegen musste der Sturm der Gefühle überwältigend sein. Hermine ahnte, dass sie beide noch einen weiten Weg vor sich hatten, bis ihr Umgang miteinander selbstverständlich und frei war. Sie beschloss, Harry subtil und unmerklich zu führen. ‚Bei allen Waldfeen," dachte Hermine, ‚wer hätte gedacht, dass der große Harry Potter in Sachen Mädchen völlig unerfahren ist?'. Hermine schmunzelte, was wiederum Harry verwirrte, der sie erwartungsvoll ansah.

Hermine strahlte ihn an, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in ihr Apartment. Dort angekommen drückte sie ihn in einen Sessel, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und drückte sich fest an ihn. Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen ohne aber den Kuss zu vertiefen. Dann flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Ich gehe schnell duschen. Bitte lauf nicht weg, ich bin gleich wieder da." Hermine stand auf und verließ das Zimmer in Richtung Bad.

Harry saß perplex in seinem Sessel und versuchte dem Ansturm seiner Gefühle Herr zu werden. Es hatte sich so toll angefühlt, Hermine auf seinem Schoß sitzen zu haben und ihren weichen, gut riechenden Körper an sich gepresst zu fühlen. Nichts was er bisher gespürt hatte, hatte sich so aufregend angefühlt. Was Harry am meisten erstaunte, war, dass er das seelische Band, über das er die Gefühle Hermines spüren konnte, auch ohne das Amulett fühlen konnte. Etwas hatte sich verändert und Harry überlegte, was es sein konnte. Er musste die Aufzeichnungen über das Amulett nochmals studieren, nahm er sich vor.

„Harry?" klang es leise und schüchtern vor ihm. Harry sah auf und ihm stockte der Atmen. Hermine stand dicht vor ihm, nur mit einem Hauch von Nachthemd bekleidet, das Haar noch feucht von der Dusche und feine Tropfen vielen auf Ihre nackten Schultern. Harry lief rosa an, als er mit den Augen den Konturen von Hermines Körper folgte. Das engelsgleiche Gesicht mit den langen, braunen Haaren, die kaum verhüllten Brüste, der flache Bauch und das sorgfältig gestutzte Schamdreieck, das das dünne Nachthem kaum verhüllte, direkt vor seinen Augen. Sofort regte sich seine Körpermitte und löste einen mehr oder weniger angenehmen Druck aus. Hermine freute sich über die unverhohlene Bewunderung, die in Harrys Augen stand. Selbst sie war verlegen, denn so hatte sie sich noch niemals zuvor einem Mann gezeigt.

Hermine drückte Harrys Arme zur Seite und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Deutlich konnte sie an ihren fast unbedeckten Pobacken seinen Erregung spüren. Sie beschloss aber, es langsam anzugehen. So hauchte sie ihm nur einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, legte die Arme um ihn und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Erfreut registrierte sie, dass Harry ebenfalls die Arme um sie legte. „Lass es uns langsam angehen," wisperte Hermine in seine Halsbeuge „halte mich einfach nur fest. Alles weitere kommt irgendwann von ganz alleine." Sie spürte dass Harrys Nervosität abnahm. Er streichelte ihren Rücken und Hermine genoss die zärtlichen Berührungen.

Harry räusperte sich und sagte: „Du meinst, eine so wunderschöne Frau wie Du kann auf die Befriedigung körperlicher Bedürfnisse verzichten?", worauf er einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf kassierte. Gespielt empört erwiderte Hermine: „Man kann nur auf etwas verzichten was man schon hatte und wie Du weißt, hatte ich noch nicht!"

„Und was war in den langen einsamen Nächten?" war es nun an Harry, verschmitzt zu grinsen. Nun wurde Hermine rot. „Na ja, selbst ist manchmal auch die Frau. Findest Du die Fragen nicht etwas intim?"

Harry legte die Hand unter Hermines Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ein verschmitztes Funkeln war in seine Augen getreten. „Hermine, vertraust Du mir? Ich möchte etwas ausprobieren."

Hermine nickte. Harry berührte kurz ihre Lippen mit den seinen. „Bitte schließe die Augen und versuche Dich zu entspannen." Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und kuschelte wieder ihren Kopf an Harrys Brust, während er ebenfalls die Augen schloss.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf den Geist des an ihn geschmiegten Körpers. Er spürte die Magie, die von Hermine ausging. So viel magisches Potential hatte er nicht erwartet. Er drang tiefer, auf der Suche nach ihrer Aura, wie er die Ausstrahlung der menschlichen Seele kennen gelernt hatte. Nur die Alte Magie war in der Lage, Auren zu erfassen und zu lesen. Kurze Zeit später hatte er die Aura entdeckt. Sie strahlte in bläulich, ähnlich wie seine eigene. Ein Gefühl beschlich ihn, wie er es schon einmal empfand, als er Hermine durch das Amulett gespürt hatte. Er konnte es nicht einordnen, spürte aber eine gewisse angenehme Verwandtschaft mit dieser Aura. Er verdrängte diesen Gedanken vorerst um sich ganz auf sein Vorhaben zu konzentrieren. Mit seinen magischen Sinnen begann er die Aura Hermines zu berühren und zu streicheln.

Nachdem sich Hermine mit geschlossenen Augen an den warmen Körper Harrys geschmiegt hatte entspannte sie sich in der angenehmen Umarmung ihres Liebsten. Nach kurzer Zeit spürte sie ein angenehmes Kribbeln, das ihren Körper erschauern ließ. Es fühlte sich erotisch an, als ob Dutzende Hände sie an allen Stellen ihres Körpers gleichzeitig berührten und liebkosten. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl vor einigen Tagen über das Amulett schon einmal erlebt, als sie in ihrer Wohnung auf ein Lebenszeichen von Harry wartete. Nur war dieses Gefühl jetzt ungleich intensiver.

Hermines Erregung stieg sprunghaft an. Ihre Brustwarzen versteiften sich, angenehme heiße und kalte Schauer durchliefen ihren Körper und sie merkte dass sie feucht wurde. Ihr Mund wurde trocken und sie stöhnte leise. Unruhig bewegte Hermine ihren Unterkörper und rieb unbewusst Harrys Schoß, der seine eigene Erregung aber nicht wahrnahm, so konzentriert, wie er versuchte auf rein geistiger Ebene Hermine Vergnügen zu bereiten. Harry erschauerte, als er mit seiner eigenen Aura Hermines berührte. Die Reaktion erfolgte sofort. Hermine stöhnte auf, als sie diese Berührung über den Punkt springen ließ. Mit einem lauten Schrei genoss sie ihren Orgasmus. Völlig erschöpft sank sie auf Harrys Schoß zusammen, der nun langsam aus seiner Trance erwachte und sanft ihren Rücken streichelte.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis Hermine wieder fähig war zu reden. Sie hob ihren Kopf, sah Harry in die Augen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Danke." flüsterte sie. „Das war einfach ... unglaublich ...! Wie hast Du das gemacht?"

„Berufsgeheimnis!" schmunzelte Harry. Dann wurde er ernst. „Ich habe zwar so etwas geahnt, hatte aber keine Ahnung dass es tatsächlich funktioniert. Die Amulette haben mich auf die Idee gebracht. Als ich Deine Aura erspürte, habe ich festgestellt, dass unsere beiden sehr ähnlich sind. Das würde erklären, warum die Amulette überhaupt funktionieren. In den Aufzeichnungen darüber stand eine Randnotiz, dass evtl. nur verwandte Seelen die Amulette benutzen können. Ich wollte das herausfinden. Deinen Gefühle eben waren gewissermaßen nur ein Nebeneffekt."

Nun war es an Hermine verschmitzt zu grinsen. „Wenn das der Nebeneffekt war, dann möchte ich aber unbedingt den Haupteffekt kennen lernen." Mit ernstem Blick in ihren braunen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Aber am liebsten würde ich Dir dasselbe zurückgeben." Sie sah ihm intensiv in die Augen während ihre Hand über seine Brust auf Wanderschaft ging und sich bedenklich seiner Körpermitte näherte. Mit streichelnden Bewegungen glitt sie in seine Hose und erfasste seine Erregung. Sanft massierte sie ihn und Harry schloss genüsslich seine Augen. Dann jedoch griff er nach ihrer Hand. Verlegen lächelte er sie an: „Ich möchte das ja auch Hermine, aber bitte, lass mir noch etwas Zeit. Das ist alles für mich Neuland."

Verständnisvoll lächelte sie ihn an und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. „Ich lasse Dir alle Zeit, die Du brauchst. Aber bitte, schlaf heute Nacht bei mir." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zu ihrem Bett. Während sie unter die Decke schlüpfte, zog sich Harry bis auf seine Shorts aus. Er legte sich zu ihr und Hermine kuschelte sich von hinten an ihn und legte ihre Arme um seine Brust. Friedlich, die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen genießend, schliefen sie schließlich ein.

TBC

* * *

_**A/N:** An dieser Stelle ist Zeit, mal die treuen Leser zu Wort kommen zu lassen, wie die FF weitergeführt werden soll. Die Geschichte hat mittlerweile Rating M, da ich der Meinung bin, dass man nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden (-schreiben) soll. Sex und Gewalt sind Bestandteil des menschlichen Lebens. Ich überlasse es der Mehrheit von Euch, in welcher Form ich weiterschreiben soll. Der letzte Teil des vorliegenden Kapitels gibt einen kleinen Vorgeschmack, inwieweit Sex in diese Geschichte Thema wird. Es wird mit zunehmender Kapitelanzahl noch etwas heftiger werden. Es sei denn, ihr seid mehrheitlich anderer Meinung, dann werde ich das eben nur kurz andeuten. _

_Um Gewalt komme ich nicht drum herum, ihr wisst selber wie machtbesessen und verrückt Todesser sind. Für Harry und Co. wird es wohl auch schwierig, die Gräuel einfach so mitanzusehen ohne entsprechend zu eragieren. Alles andere wäre unnatürlich. _

_Also nutzt Eure Chance, Einfluss auf diese Story zu nehmen. Ich denke vor allem an die Schwarzleser (abgeleitet vom Zähler auf __F F . N E T__ sind das etwa 250, bei __harry-potter-fans__, wo diese Geschichte auch erscheint kann man es nicht nachvollziehen) die ausschließlich konsumieren, ohne nur einmal einen Kommentar abzugeben. Ich mag es nicht, am Ende jeden Kapitels um Reviews zu betteln. Ich denke, jeder kann sich denken, dass es nur höflich ist, einen kurzen Kommentar abzugeben. Damit meine ich nicht irgendwelche Smileys, sondern schon konstruktive Kritik, ob positiv oder negativ. Um so mehr bin ich den treuen Reviewern dankbar. _

_Nicht zu unterschätzen ist übrigens, dass mit Mutmaßungen und Vorschlägen richtig Einfluss auf die Geschichte genommen werden kann, da ich mir diese sehr zu Herzen nehme. Also ran an die Tasten :-)_

_Das ist übrigens des erste und letzte Mal, dass ich eine Bemerkung über Schwarzleser fallen lasse. Es gibt genügend davon und leider auch berechtigt.  
_

_Liebe Grüße  
Barry P._


	29. Kapitel: Der Orden

_**Wow, mit den A/N im letzten Kapitel habe ich ja fast eine Lawine losgetreten. Die Reviews sind sprunghaft angestiegen, so dass ich mich beflügelt genug fühle, gleich das nächste Kapitel bereitzustellen. **_

_Ich möchte vorab aber noch mit einem Missverständnis aufräumen. Ich wünsche und erwarte nicht nach jedem Kapitel von jedem ein Review. Klar weiß man da nicht was man schreiben soll. Es reicht, wenn das mal alle paar Kapitel passiert, oder wenn einem etwas auffällt oder sich halt freut. Das verteilt sich schließlich dann auch. Das ist mir lieber, wie einfach nur „tolles Chap" nach jedem Kapitel zu lesen. Nö, nur ab und zu vielleicht mal seine Gedanken zur FF beizutragen genügt. Ich will ja auch wissen WER denn nun diese Ergüsse liest fg. Das ist aber nun wirklich das letzte Mal dass ich mich darüber auslasse._

_**Also habt Dank für die durchwegs positiven Rückmeldungen.**_

_Zu meiner Anfrage aus dem letzten Kapitel: **100 Prozent, also eine überwältigende Mehrheit,** hat sich für eine **unzensierte Version** ausgesprochen. Ich werde mich daran halten._

_Da die Geschichte auf zwei Websites erscheint und zeitgleich aktualisiert wird, hab ich noch folgenden Hinweis: Sollte die Geschichte auf harry-potter-fans gesperrt werden, schließlich ist es ein deutsches Forum mit entsprechend verquerer Rechtssprechung, kann die Story auf (4103294) weiterverfolgt werden._

* * *

**Zu Euren Fragen:**

**MFG:** Nö, Harry steht definitiv (noch) nicht auf SM. Mir ist jedenfalls nichts dergleichen bekannt.

**Osiris Black:** Es ist mir fast peinlich. Normalerweise schwelge ich nicht in Superlativen, wenn ich auch gerne Supernatural-Harrys lese. Aber Harry ist hier der Erbe von dermaßen großen Vermögen, dass er sich ein Luxusleben aus der Portokasse leisten könnte. Er hat von seinem Vermögen in unzählige Firmen investiert und dort die Mehrheiten angestrebt. Den Rest (!) verwaltet nach wie vor Gringotts und glaube mir, so wie die das anstellen, kann Harry in seinem ganzen Leben das Geld nicht ausgeben, zumal er ja kaum was braucht was nicht schon vorhanden wäre.

So, nun geht's weiter.

* * *

**Kapitel 29 – Der Orden**

**Wohnung von Remus Lupin**

Während Hermine und Harry sich ihrem Schlafbedürfnis hingaben, fand das erste Treffen des neu zu gründenden Ordens statt. Minerva McGonagall hatte kommissarisch die noch verbliebenen Mitglieder des Ordens zusammengerufen. Remus hatte sein Wohnzimmer für diesen Zweck zur Verfügung gestellt, dabei aber klargemacht, dass er diesen Aufwand nur einmal betreiben würde. Um die erwarteten ca. 40 Ordensmitglieder unterzubringen, war das Wohnzimmer auf magische Weise vergrößert worden. Molly Weasley, die – wie die ganze Familie der Rotschöpfe – immer noch Mitglied war, werkelte seit Mittag in der Küche, um eventuelle hungrige Mäuler zu stopfen, schließlich war es die erste Versammlung seit vier Jahren. Dabei fand sie noch Zeit, für eine Stunde mit Remus Tee zu trinken und über alte Zeiten zu plaudern.

Nach den üblichen Floskeln, wie es dem jeweils anderen geht - man hatte sich schließlich schon ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen - kam das Gespräch unweigerlich auf das Geschehen vor vier Jahren. Beide litten unter dem Verschwinden Harry's, wobei die Meinung zu diesem Thema nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnte. Und so war es vorauszusehen, dass die gemütliche Plauderei fast in ein Streitgespräch ausartete, was in Anbetracht des sonst so besonnenen und ruhigen Werwolfs schon an ein Novum grenzte. Allerdings konnte die impulsive Molly ganz schön an den Nerven zerren.

„Und ich sage Dir Remus, Du hängst da einem Hirngespinst nach. Harry wurde schon vor zwei Jahren für tot erklärt. Würde er noch am Leben sein, hätte er sich längst gemeldet. Auf jeden Fall hätte er mit uns im Fuchsbau Kontakt aufgenommen. Schließlich haben wir ihn sieben Jahre wie ein Familienmitglied behandelt." Der schrille Ton von Molly Weasley ließ an ihre Genervtheit keinen Zweifel aufkommen.

„Sechs!" korrigierte Remus lakonisch.

„Was sechs?" Molly stockte in ihrer Triade, die sie gerade fortsetzen wollte.

„Sechs Jahre hat er für Euch zur Familie gehört, das siebte Jahr hat er Euch nicht mehr gekümmert."

„Wie kannst Du so etwas behaupten!" Molly war aufgesprungen. „Wir haben ihn in den Sommerferien eingeladen und auch an Weihnachten sollte er in den Fuchsbau kommen. Aber er wollte ja nicht. Die ganze Zeit über hat er, außer den Absagen für unsere Einladungen, nichts von sich hören lassen. Wir konnten ihn ja schließlich nicht entführen! Selbst Ron und Hermine konnten nichts ausrichten." Einen Moment huschte Enttäuschung über Mollys Gesicht, als sie daran denken musste, dass das hübsche, kluge Mädchen nicht mehr mit ihrem Jüngsten zusammen war.

Remus schnaubte verächtlich: „Gerade diese beiden sollten sich schämen. In seiner schlimmsten Zeit haben sie ihn im Stich gelassen. Und das als seine besten Freunde. Wie würdest Du reagieren, wenn Dein bester Freund mit der Liebe deines Lebens zusammen ist? Wenn Du ihnen tagtäglich beim turteln und knutschen zusehen musst? Glaub mir, Du wolltest das sicher nicht auch noch in den Ferien mit ansehen müssen!"

Molly Weasley sah Remus verblüfft an. „Was erzählst Du da? Du willst doch nicht behaupten, dass Ron Harry Hermine ausgespannt hat? Sag mal spinnst Du?"

Remus rollte die Augen: „Davon habe ich kein Wort gesagt. Aber mit ein bisschen Menschenkenntnis war es für jeden sonnenklar, dass Harry und Hermine zusammengehören. Sirius hat sogar mit mir gewettet, dass die beiden noch vor ihrem siebten Hogwartsjahr zusammenkommen." Trauer huschte über Remus Gesicht, als er an seinen Freund dachte. „Aber Harry war natürlich zu selbstlos um seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Er wollte seinem Freund nicht wehtun und hat sich zurückgezogen. Deinen Sohn hat das offensichtlich nicht interessiert, er war wahrscheinlich nur froh, Harry aus dem Weg zu haben. Ich bin sicher, Ronald hat gewusst wie Harry empfand. Wer weiß, vielleicht wollte er Hermine nur, damit er etwas hatte, was Harry wollte." Die Bitterkeit in Remus Worten war nicht zu überhören.

Molly wollte schon wütend auffahren, aber Remus unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung. „Entschuldige, vergiss was ich eben gesagt habe. Ich bin einfach zu verbittert."

Molly blickt ihn wütend an, entgegnete aber nichts. „Aber ein kleines bisschen Wahrheit steckt schon drin," fuhr Remus fort. „Harrys Selbst_losigkeit_ hat schon an Selbst_aufgabe_ gegrenzt. Was der Junge durchgemacht hat, hätte jeden erwachsenen Zauberer, einschließlich Dumbledore, überfordert."

„Du vermisst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?" fragte Molly teilnahmsvoll.

Remus hatte feuchte Augen als er antwortete. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er tot sein soll. Nicht bis ich seine Leiche gesehen habe."

„Remus, Du musst Dich mit den Tatsachen abfinden. Harry ist fort. Hör endlich auf damit, Dir etwas vorzumachen!" Jetzt war es an Remus wütend aufzuspringen. „RED KEINEN SCHEISS! Wieso sollte er tot sein? Nur, weil das Ministerium in einem Anflug von Habgier ihn, in der Hoffnung sie könnte an das Pottererbe kommen, für tot erklärt hat? Was wenn er mit uns nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte und abgetaucht ist? Was wenn er in die Muggelwelt gewechselt ist? Nach dem, was Harry beim Kampf um Hogwarts an Magie gezeigt hat, ist er sehr wohl in der Lage, sich ausreichend zu tarnen, so dass ihn auch Eulen nicht erreichen. Weshalb weigert sich Gringotts, sein Erbe freizugeben? Die Kobolde wissen ganz genau ob jemand noch lebt oder nicht. Vor allem wenn in den Verliesen desjenigen Millionen von Galleonen liegen. Du behauptest, dass Harry wie ein Sohn für Dich war, WIE KANNST DU DANN SEINEN TOD SO EINFACH HINNEHMEN, NUR WEGEN ETWAS PAPIERKRAM AUS DEM MINISTERIUM?" die letzten Worte brüllte er, drehte sich um und wollte aus dem Raum stürmen.

Die Tür wurde jedoch soeben geöffnet und herein trat Minerva McGonagall, gefolgt von Shaklebolt, und ... Snape. „Was will der hier?" knurrte Lupin sofort, was von dem Schwarzhaarigen mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben quittiert wurde.

„Remus, Severus ist ebenfalls Ordensmitglied." entgegnete McGonagall vorwurfsvoll. Remus warf Snape einen giftigen Blick zu, antwortete aber nicht. Seltsamerweise schien ihn die unverhoffte Begegnung beruhigt zu haben, denn er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Worum ging es denn eben?" fragte McGonagall interessiert. „Harry." klärte Molly sie auf, nicht ohne Remus einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen, den dieser geflissentlich ignorierte. „Oh!" entfuhr es der Direktorin von Hogwarts, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein,

Dafür meldete sich die ölige Stimme Snapes: „Was gibt es denn über den Goldjungen zu berichten? Reicht es nicht, dass vier Jahre nach seinem Ableben immer noch alle Zeitungen von dem ach so tollen Potter berichten? Muss man sich auch noch bei den Ordensversammlungen mit dem überheblichen Selbstdarsteller auseinandersetzen?" Er warf Remus einen spöttischen Blick zu und lag einen Augenblick später am Boden und hielt sich seine blutende Nase. Lupin hatte mit seiner ganzen Kraft und seinen Werwolfreflexen den Tränkemeister zu Boden geschlagen. Molly schrie auf und stürzte auf die Kontrahenten zu. Es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall gefolgt von einem grellen Lichtblitz. „Aufhören!" Sofort wurde es totenstill und alle Gesichter wandten sich der zornbebenden Schulleiterin zu, die ihren Zauberstab hoch erhoben hatte.

„Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Severus, was sollte diese kindische Provokation? Weshalb beleidigst Du Potter? Schließlich hast Du ihm zu verdanken, dass Du ein friedliches Leben führen kannst." „Wer's glaubt..." kam es kaum hörbar unter Snapes Taschentuch hervor, während Molly versuchte, seine gebrochene Nase zu heilen.

„Und Du Remus, schäm Dich, Dich zu prügeln wie ein Schuljunge." Vorwurfsvoll starrte sie den Werwolf an.

„Was will dieser fetthaarige Bastard hier? Das ist meine Wohnung und ich lasse weder mich, noch Harry von diesem Wechselbalg beleidigen. Was soll der überhaupt im Orden? Ich habe ihm damals nicht getraut und ich traue ihm heute immer noch nicht! Was soll ein Spion noch für einen Nutzen haben? Dank Harry gibt es Voldemort nicht mehr!" Remus zitterte vor Wut.

„Vielleicht, weil _ich_ Informationen habe? Vielleicht weil _ich_ noch Kontakte zu den Anhängern des dunklen Lords habe?" Molly war es gelungen, Snapes Nase zu heilen, weshalb seine Stimme ölig und hämisch klang, wie eh und je.

„Einmal Todesser immer Todesser" knurrte Remus. Bevor die Streitigkeiten weiter gehen konnten, trafen die restlichen Mitglieder des ehemaligen Ordens ein, unter ihnen auch die gesamte restliche Weasley-Familie, natürlich ohne Percy. Nachdem alle Platz gefunden hatten und Molly dafür gesorgt hatte, dass jeder ein Glas Kürbissaft oder Butterbier vor sich hatte, erhob sich Minerva McGonagall und bat um Aufmerksamkeit.

„Guten Abend alle miteinander. Wie ich sehe, sind fast alle dem Ruf gefolgt und ich freue mich Euch begrüßen zu dürfen. Sicher wundern Sie sich, weshalb ich vor Ihnen stehe und nicht Professor Dumbledore. Ich habe heute Nachmittag mit ihm gesprochen. Er ist gesundheitlich angeschlagen und hat mich gebeten, diese erste Versammlung heute zu leiten." Ihr Blick traf kurz die Augen von Remus und dieser wusste instinktiv, dass die resolute Professorin nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte. Er beschloss, sie später unter vier Augen danach zu fragen.

„Wir haben den Orden zusammengerufen, da die führenden Mitglieder Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shaklebolt und meine Wenigkeit mit Besorgnis die Entwicklung, die im und um das Ministerium vor sich geht, beobachten. Die Todesser werden aktiver und wir haben den Verdacht, dass große Teile des Ministeriums, bis in die Führungsspitze von diesen unterwandert sind. Es ist unabdingbar, diese Entwicklung aufzuhalten. Mit Sorge stellen wir ebenfalls fest, dass der Zaubergamot entweder handlungsunfähig ist oder mit seinen wenigen Entscheidungen ausnahmslos dem Ministerium folgt."

Während die Schulleiterin weitere Details erläuterte, schweifte Remus' Blick umher. Nachdem Voldemort vernichtet war, hatte sich zwei Wochen später der Orden unter Dumbledores Leitung ein letztes Mal getroffen um das Ende des Krieges zu feiern und die Gefallenen zu betrauern, um sich dann anschließend aufzulösen, jedoch nicht ohne das Versprechen, bei einer erneuten Bedrohung den Orden wieder ins Leben zu rufen. Viele waren nun neugierig, wie denn die erneute Bedrohung aussehen möge.

Die vier Jahre, die seither ins Land gegangen waren, hatte in den Gesichtern der meisten Spuren hinterlassen. Die Weasley-Zwillinge und Ihre Brüder Charlie und Bill waren zwischenzeitlich verheiratet. Die kleine Ginny Weasley hatte sich zu einer attraktiven jungen Dame entwickelt, die im Leben ihre Frau stand. Nur Ronald schien das Muttersöhnchen geblieben zu sein. Er reiste zwar mit den Pudelmeres als Ersatzhüter im Land herum, wenn er aber zu Hause war, wohnte er im Fuchsbau und ließ sich von Molly verwöhnen, was diese auch ausgiebig tat, waren doch ansonsten alle Kinder ausgezogen. Remus Blick schweifte weiter über Mundugus Fletcher in seinen abgetragenen, stinkenden Klamotten, Amelias Bones, die selbstbewusste Leiterin der Aurorenabteilung. Neville Longottom, der wohl nach der Schulzeit die extremste Entwicklung gemacht hatte. Er studierte Heilkunde und galt als zukünftige Kapazität in der Fluchheilung. Vornehmlich forschte er an einem Mittel, welches die Auswirkungen des Cruciatus auf den menschlichen Geist lindern sollte. Ansporn waren wohl seine Eltern, die auf Grund der Folter mit diesem Fluch seit Jahren in geistiger Umnachtung im St. Mungos lagen.

Die Lehrer von Hogwarts waren ebenfalls alle anwesend, wobei Zacharias Smith aus Harrys Jahrgang nun Lehrer für VggdK war. Auch die Lovegoods waren anwesend, was Remus doch wunderte. Wahrscheinlich war Luna die treibende Kraft gewesen, die ihren Vater dazu gebracht hatte, beizutreten. Auch aus ihr war eine beeindruckende Lady geworden, nachdem sie ihren Spleen mit dem Gemüseschmuck angelegt hatte.

Irgend jemand schien zu fehlen, und Remus zermarterte sich das Gehirn, wer es sein könnte. Erst als sein schweifender Blick an Ginny hängen blieb, fiel der Knut. ‚Hermine! Hermine ist nicht da.' Das verwunderte ihn ein wenig, denn die junge Hexe hatte er als sehr engagiert in Erinnerung. Er nahm sich vor Ginny nach ihr zu fragen. Es würde interessant sein, mit Hermine zu reden, hatte Remus doch Gerüchte aufgeschnappt, dass sie eine intensive Suche nach Harry betrieb.

Eine laute Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Was ist mit Potter?" Ein älterer Zauberer, den Remus nur vom Sehen kannte, hatte diese Frage gestellt. Sofort hatte dieser die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Versammlung.

McGonagall seufzte. „Diese Frage kann ich nicht beantworten Mr. Peakes. Offiziell wurde er vom Ministerium für tot erklärt, allerdings gibt es in dieser Frage einige Unstimmigkeiten. Tatsache ist aber, dass Mr. Potter seit vier Jahren nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist und wir deshalb nicht mit ihm rechnen können."

Wieder war es dieser Peakes, der am lautesten einwarf: „Sollten wir ihn nicht suchen? Wenn er wirklich noch lebt, wäre er eine große Stütze." Selbst das darauffolgende Gemurmel konnte das berächtliche Schnauben Snapes nicht übertönen.

„Mr. Peakes, wenn Mr. Potter nicht gefunden werden will, werden wir ihn auch nicht finden." beendete die Schulleiterin die Diskussion. „Wir wollen nun hören, was einige von Ihnen zu den beschriebenen Zuständen beitragen können. Mr. Snape bitte."

Der Zaubertränkelehrer, der sich die ganze Zeit im Schatten aufgehalten hatte, schnarrte: "Ich habe alte Kontakte zu ehemaligen Todessern abgeklopft. Genaueres wollte man mir nicht sagen, aber Lucius Malfoy und Rabastan Lestrange scheinen die Todesser wieder zusammenzuführen. Es war auch herauszuhören, dass die Todesser im Ministerium aktiv sind, wenn auch momentan noch im Hintergrund. Gesichert ist allerdings, dass Lestrange Kontakt zum Minister hat."

Empörtes Gemurmel ging durch den Saal, als diese Fakten bekannt gegeben wurden. Dann meldete sich Amelia Bones zu Wort: „Ich habe zweierlei zu melden. Es sind in den letzten Wochen 43 Todesser im Ministerium per Portschlüssel abgeliefert wurden. Allen gemeinsam war, dass der Portschlüssel jedes Mal eine Figur mit dem Aussehen eines silbernen Falken war und dass jedes Mal ausreichend Beweise für die Schuld der Gefangenen beigelegt war."

Wieder brach Unruhe in der Versammlung aus. Für einige war diese Information völlig neu, andere wiederum hatten schon Gerüchte darüber gehört. Dass sich der Tagesprophet darüber ausschwieg, warf ein miserables Bild auf das Ministerium. Amelia bat um Ruhe, ehe sie fortfuhr.

„Ich habe noch eine weitere Information. Vor einigen Tagen gab es eine Art Geheimversammlung. Ein gewisser Lord Martin hat verschiedene Mitglieder des Zaubergamots zu einem informativen Gespräch ins Hilton eingeladen. Da mein Bruder Edgar ebenfalls eine Sitz innehat, konnte ich ihn zu dem Treffen begleiten. Auffallend war, dass alle Eingeladenen eindeutig der hellen Seite zugeordnet werden konnten."

Remus schaute interessiert zu Amelia. „Und was war das Thema des Abends?"

Amelia erwiderte seinen Blick und sagte: „Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen. Ich hoffe ihr sitzt alle gut und ich weise nochmals darauf hin, dass nichts, aber auch gar nichts davon nach außen dringen darf. Dieser Leon Martin hat sich ziemlich diplomatisch und durch die Blume über Korruption und Todesserunterwanderung im Ministerium beklagt. Er wies darauf hin, dass die eigentliche Regierung beim Zaubergamot liegt und möchte diesen wieder als Kontrollinstrument über das Ministerium aktivieren. Er erhoffte sich die Unterstützung der Anwesenden."

McGonagall sah überrascht zu Amelia Bones. „Aber das wäre ja ziemlich genau das, was wir auch wollen. Wäre es möglich, mit diesem Martin zu sprechen? Wer ist das überhaupt?"

Amelia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe versucht, mich im Ministerium über die Familie Martin schlau zu machen. Fest steht, dass es eine alte, reinblütige Familie ist, die ihre zwei Sitze im Gamot schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht besetzt haben. Erstaunlicherweise sind herzlich wenig Informationen darüber im Ministerium vorhanden. Da Lord Martin uns um Schweigen gebeten hat, wäre es keine gute Idee, wenn ihn jemand aus dieser Versammlung darauf ansprechen würde. Es sei denn ich trete persönlich nochmals an ihn heran. Möglicherweise fällt uns eine stichhaltige Begründung dafür ein, dass Sie und eventuell noch Mr. Lupin dabei sein können."

Remus überlegte kurz und ergriff das Wort. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir zufällig ein Gespräch mit Dir und Deinem Bruder mit angehört hätten und Dich um eine Kontaktaufnahme gebeten hätten? Es ist ja nicht anzunehmen, dass dieser Martin von unserer Verbindung zum Orden des Phönix Kenntnis hat."

„Das ist eine gute Idee Remus". McGonagall nickte und sah fragend zu Amelia. Diese nickte ebenfalls. „Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Allerdings sollte ich Edgar einweihen. Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich hintergangen fühlt."

Minerva erklärte sich einverstanden. Da die wichtigen Themen nun alle abgehandelt waren, löste die Schulleiterin die Versammlung auf, nicht ohne nochmals darauf hinzuweisen, dass keinerlei Informationen nach aussen dringen durften und versprach, bei neuen Informationen eine Versammlung einzuberufen. Wild diskutierend verließen die Ordensmitglieder nach und nach das Haus. Zuletzt waren nur noch die Weasleys und McGonagall anwesend.

Auch Bill und Charley verabschiedeten sich schnell. Ron schien unschlüssig, blieb aber dann doch, da auch Ginny keine Anstalten machte, zu gehen.

Remus sah Minerva scharf an. „Minerva, das war nicht alles, was Du über Dumbledore zu sagen hast oder? Wie geht es ihm wirklich? Du weißt, dass wir ihn brauchen, wenn es hart auf hart kommt."

„Ja Remus, ich weiß. Aber es hat sich in seinem Verhalten nichts geändert. Er sagt es zwar nicht, aber ich glaube, dass er sich sein Verhalten gegenüber Harry als Versagen vorwirft. Ich hatte damals schon den Verdacht, als er seinen Schulleiterposten zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Dieser Idiot von Scrimgeour hätte ihn zurückhalten können. Aber wahrscheinlich dachte er, dass sein Posten ohne Albus sicherer wäre." deutlich war die Bitterkeit aus Minervas Worten herauszuhören.

„Wie geht es ihm gesundheitlich? Wir hätten ihn gerne einmal besucht, aber er lässt uns ja nicht." Molly Weasley sah McGonagall enttäuscht an.

"Es geht ihm gut. Er macht lange Spaziergänge und hat immer noch Fawkes als Gesellschafter. Ich habe es gewagt, seine Meinung über Harrys Tod zu erfragen. Ich habe seinen Blick fast nicht ertragen. So viel Schmerz und Reue lag darin. In den ganzen Jahren habe ich Albus nie so erlebt. Erstaunt war ich aber über die Antwort. Er sagte wortwörtlich: ‚Der Tag wird kommen, an dem Harry wieder auftaucht. Denn nur er kann die Welt wieder einen. Es ist seine Bestimmung'."

Bestürzt sahen die Anwesenden zur ehemaligen Hauslehrerin Gryffindors. Remus war der erste, der die Sprache wiederfand. „Aber Minerva, dann glaubt auch Dumbledore, dass Harry noch lebt?"

„Ja Remus, es sieht so aus als ob Du nicht der Einzige bist". Minerva zwang sich ein Lächeln ab, aber es wirkte nicht sonderlich echt. Nun mischte sich Ginny ein, die den ganzen Abend noch keinen Ton gesagt hatte: „Nein Professor, Remus ist nicht der einzige, der daran glaubt, dass Harry noch lebt. Hermine hat nie an seinen Tod geglaubt und sucht immer noch nach ihm. Und auch ich bin überzeugt dass Harry lebt!". Ihr Lächeln ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass Ginny fest glaubte was sie sagte. Remus warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Das klang ja geradezu, als ob die jüngste Weasley mehr wüsste.

Ron, völlig unempfänglich für solche unterschwelligen Stimmungen, polterte los: „Ihr habt doch nicht mehr alle Hippogreife im Stall. Das ist doch alles völliger Unsinn. Würde Harry noch leben, hätte er sich längst bei mir und Hermine gemeldet. Schließlich waren wir seine besten Freunde."

Ginny verzog das Gesicht: „So? Wart ihr das? Warst _Du_ das? Tolle Freunde hatte er in seinem letzten Jahr. Du hast ja alles dafür getan, dass er Euch aus dem Weg gegangen ist." Der böse Blick, den Ron seiner Schwester zuwarf bewies, dass dies nicht die erste Diskussion über dieses Thema war.

Ron sah zu McGonagall. „Warum war Hermine heute nicht da? Wurde sie nicht eingeladen?" wechselte er das Thema.

„Doch, wie alle anderen Mitglieder auch. Erstaunlicherweise kam die Eule zurück. Sie konnte Ms. Granger nicht finden."

„WAS?" Kam es von Remus, Ron und Mrs. Weasley gleichzeitig. Nur Ginny zeigte keine Überraschung, was Remus wachen Augen nicht entging.

Ginny war es auch, welche die Gemüter etwas besänftigte. „Vielleicht hat sie eine neue Spur von Harry und ist so weit weg, dass Eulen sie nicht erreichen können." bot sie eine Erklärung an. Remus sah skeptisch drein, murmelte dann etwas wie „...möglich...".

Ron ereiferte sich nochmals. „Ich verstehe Hermine nicht. Warum hört sie nicht endlich auf nach ihm zu suchen. Was findet sie bloß daran. Sie sollte sich endlich damit abfinden dass er weg ist."

Ginny sah ihren Bruder nachdenklich an. „Vielleicht liebt sie ihn? Liebe versetzt manchmal Berge!"

Nun war es um Rons Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. „So ein Quatsch! Sie waren nie zusammen, nur als beste Freunde. Hermine war _meine_ Freundin, nicht Harrys. Und seither ist er verschwunden."

Ginny sah ihn spöttisch an: „Du hast recht Brüderchen, sie _war_ Deine Freundin, bis sie ihren Verstand wiedergefunden hat."

„Es reicht jetzt," mischte sich Molly Weasley ein. „Könnt ihr Euren Streit nicht woanders austragen?"

Ron sandte Ginny einen giftigen Blick, stand auf und verließ grußlos Remus Wohnung. Ginny war sicher, dass er nun die nächste Bar aufsuchen würde. Auch die anderen drei machten sich bereit zu gehen, aber Remus forderte Ginny mit einem Blick auf, noch zu bleiben. Ginny verstand und blieb sitzen. Die beiden älteren Damen verabschiedeten sich und verschwanden durch den Kamin.

Remus ging in die Küche und kam mit zwei Tassen Tee zurück. Sie tranken beide schweigsam die heiße Flüssigkeit, während Remus Ginny intensiv musterte. Ihr wurde unter dem forschenden Blick sichtlich unwohl. Schließlich hielt sie das Schweigen nicht mehr aus. „Nun Remus, was hast Du auf dem Herzen. Warum wolltest Du dass ich zu so später Stunde alleine mit einem älteren Herrn in dessen Wohnung bleibe?" versuchte sie einen Scherz zu machen.

„Ich habe stark den Verdacht, dass Du sehr wohl weißt, wo Hermine ist. Habe ich recht?" steuerte Remus direkt auf sein Ziel zu.

Ginny versuchte unverbindlich zu klingen. „Wie kommst Du darauf?"

„Du warst nicht im Geringsten überrascht, als Minerva erzählte, dass Hermine nicht per Eule zu erreichen ist. Auch die Art, wie Du mit Ron über Hermine redest, lässt einiges vermuten. Raus mit der Sprache. Du weißt dass Du mir vertrauen kannst." drängte Remus.

Ginny überlegte einen Augenblick. „Hermine geht einer Spur nach, die diesmal sogar ziemlich vielversprechend ist. Deshalb bin auch ich überzeugt, dass Harry noch lebt. Ich weiß nichts genaues, aber ich werde den Teufel tun und das Vertrauen der beiden missbrauchen. Sollte es so sein, sollen diese entscheiden wann und wem sie sich offenbaren. Meine Lippen sind versiegelt." sagte die Rothaarige fest.

Remus Gesicht hellte sich auf. Ginny freute sich, dass etwas Funkeln in die Augen des leidgeprüften Werwolfes zurückkehrte. Sie beschloss noch etwas nachzulegen. „Nur eines, und behalte es bitte für Dich." Sie wartete Remus Nicken ab, ehe sie fortfuhr.

„Es gab sogar ein Lebenszeichen von ihm. Für Hermine!"

TBCD


	30. Kapitel: Knappe Sache

**Wie immer gilt mein Dank allen Reviewern.**

**Zu den Fragen:**

**Bengisu: **Nun, Remus war nicht Lehrer und nicht in Hogwarts. Selbst IN Hogwarts haben wenige die Abschottung von Harry bemerkt. Wie viel schwieriger muss es für Remus gewesen sein?

**Kathleen Potter:** Dumbledore hat nach dem Fall Voldemorts seine Posten als Schulleiter niedergelegt und ist in den Ruhestand gegangen. Über die Gründe wird im Orden und in der Lehrerschaft noch spekuliert.

* * *

**Kapitel 30 – Knappe Sache**

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco Malfoy saß in seinem großräumigen Büro und stellte die Unterlagen zusammen, die Harry für Hermines Einweisung vorgesehen hatte. Obwohl die Hexe überaus intelligent war, konnte sie vorerst nur einen groben Einblick erhalten. Um die Details sollte sie sich genau so wenig kümmern, wie es Draco tat. In der Muggelwelt würde man Draco als Generaldirektor bezeichnen, aber der Ex-Slytherin sah das weniger dramatisch. Er sorgte dafür, dass die Unternehmungen mit den hochgesteckten Zielen Harrys koordiniert wurden, was alleine schon einen 24-Stunden-Job ausmachte. Draco war jedoch zufrieden. Er beglückwünschte sich zum wiederholten Male dafür, vor fünf Jahren über seinen Schatten gesprungen zu sein. Verträumt starrte er auf die Papiere in seiner Hand, ohne diese bewusst wahrzunehmen.

Damals war Draco geschockt, als er von seiner Mutter erfuhr, dass der verhasste Potter durch das Black'sche Erbe das Oberhaupt der traditionsreichen Familie geworden war. Seine Mutter war im Begriff, sich endlich von ihrem Mann zu trennen, der wegen seiner dunklen Umtriebe in Askaban gelandet war. Noch immer kochte die Wut in Draco hoch, wenn er an seinen Erzeuger – anders nannte er seinen Vater nicht – dachte.

Nächtelang überlegte Draco, wie er seine Mutter aus den Fängen dieses perversen Schweines befreien konnte. Die Gerüchte, dass der dunkle Lord eine Befreiungsaktion für seine treuen Untergebenen plante, setzten Draco unter Zeitdruck. Wenn Lucius frei war, würden seine eigenen Pläne in Nichts aufgehen. Nicht nur, dass er Narcissa wieder unter seine Kontrolle zwingen würde, nein, er würde Draco sofort vor seinen Meister schleifen und ihm das dunkle Mal verpassen lassen. Fast schon in Panik wusste sich Draco keinen Rat als sich Harry, als Oberhaupt der Familie seiner Mutter, anzuvertrauen.

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass der Gryffindor so ganz anders war, als ihm von seinem Vater, den Mini-Todessern in Slytherin und vor allem von seinem Hauslehrer Snape eingebläut worden war. Potter war weder ein Selbstdarsteller noch ein Großmaul und er hasste es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Viel eher trafen diese Attribute auf ihn selbst – Draco – zu. Am meisten überraschte Draco das rationale und überlegte Verhalten Harrys. Kühl überlegte er seine Optionen und band Draco in seine Ziele mit ein und zwar an vorderster Front. Draco war sich durchaus bewusst, dass Harry ihm und seiner Mutter damit nicht nur das Leben gerettet, sondern ihrem Leben auch wieder ein Ziel und etwas Lebensfreude gegeben hatte. Schon damals schwor sich der Blondhaarige, Harry niemals zu enttäuschen. Er fühlte sich als Konterpart zu dem selbstlosen jungen Mann, der ausschließlich an andere und zuletzt an sich selbst dachte. Dracos anerzogener Egoismus holte den Schwarzhaarigen immer wieder auf den Boden zurück.

Dracos Gedanken kehrten wieder aus der Vergangenheit zurück und schweiften in die Zukunft ab. Das Auftauchen der Granger hatte einige ihrer Pläne über den Haufen geworfen. Einerseits begrüßte er, dass die Gryffindor Harry endlich gefunden hatte, er hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht, dass sich Harry gefühlsmäßig noch mehr in sich selbst zurückzog. Meist blockte er tiefergehende Gespräche über sein Gefühlsleben ab und die wenigen Male, in denen er etwas aus sich herauskam, war deutlich zu spüren, wie sehr er die Hexe vermisste. Draco selbst war sich nicht im klaren, wie er mit der neuen Situation umgehen sollte. Bis anhin hatten er und Harry ihre Pläne unter sich aufgeteilt. Während er selbst sich um die administrativen Aufgaben kümmerte, war Harry mehr ein Mann der Tat. Insgeheim bewunderte Draco Harry, mit welchem Elan und mit welcher Kaltblütigkeit dieser Jagd auf Todesser machte. In ihm schien ein Hass zu brodeln, den er nur durch seine private Jagd besänftigen konnte. Es war, als ob er jeden für die Verluste, die ihm sein ganzes Leben zugefügt wurden, bezahlen lassen wollte. Und das waren nun mal die Todesser und mit ihnen das derzeitige Ministerium. Draco hoffte, dass mit Hermine nun etwas Ruhe in Harrys Leben einkehrte und dieser wieder einen Blick für das Leben bekam.

Dracos Empfindungen, was Hermine anbetraf, waren zwiespältig. In der Schule hatte er das besserwisserische Schlammblut gehasst. Nicht einmal war es ihm gelungen, ihre schulischen Leistungen zu übertreffen, was er regelmäßig in den Ferien zu büßen hatte. Selbst in seinem Vorzeigefach Zaubertränke war die Gryffindor besser als er, trotz aller Schikanen des Tränkelehrers und dessen Bevorzugung des eigenen Hauses. Nachdem in ihrem letzten Hogwartsjahr Draco mit Harry Frieden geschlossen hatte, sah er mit der Zeit die Granger mit anderen Augen, obwohl er diese nur in den gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden sah. Die andere Zeit war er mit der Unterstützung Harrys vollauf beschäftigt. Außerdem war die Granger ständig mit diesem Wiesel am rumknutschen. Im Rückblick wurde Draco jedes Mal übel, wenn er an diese Szenen dachte. ‚Merlin, Granger, wie kann man, bei allen Hippogreifen, nur dermaßen unter Geschmacksverirrung leiden'. Als Draco dahinter kam, wie Harry unter der Beziehung seiner ‚Freunde' litt, hatte er sogar einmal unbemerkt einen Analysezauber über die Braunhaarige gesprochen, um herauszufinden, ob das Wiesel ihr irgendeinen bewusstseinsverändernden Fluch aufgehalst hatte. Aber anscheinend handelte diese tatsächlich aus freien Stücken. Draco grinste und beschloss, Hermine mit dieser Aktion einmal zu konfrontieren. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass dieser das Ganze ziemlich peinlich war.

Draco musste sich gewaltsam aus den Erinnerungen reißen, damit er sich wieder auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren konnte. Er sortierte die Pergamentbögen, machte hier und da am Rand einige Anmerkungen und legte sie dann auf einen besonderen Stapel, der zu einer beachtlichen Höhe anwuchs.

Plötzlich flammte das sonst ruhig vor sich hinflackernde Kaminfeuer grün auf. Ohne seinen Namen zu nennen rief Draco vom Schreibtisch aus in Richtung Kamin: „Was gibt's?". „Roter Fuchs spricht. Die Ordensversammlung ist zu Ende. Es gibt wenig neues zu berichten. Einzig, dass Amelia Bones, wie vorausgesehen, von der Zusammenkunft im Hilton berichtet hat. Der Orden will versuchen mit Lord Martin in Kontakt zu treten, da sie gemeinsame Ziele vermuten. Außerdem gab es eine kurze Diskussion über Harry Potter. Die Mitglieder schienen sich nicht einig zu sein, was das Ableben der betreffenden Person angeht. Weiter kam zur Sprache, dass Hermine Granger verschwunden sein soll, zumindest sei sie derzeit nicht per Eule erreichbar. Ende Fuchs."

Das Kaminfeuer nahm wieder den gewohnten Zustand an. Draco stand auf, trat an das Fenster, blickte auf die Ländereien des Manors hinunter und dachte über die neuen Informationen nach. Dass Amelia Bones den Orden informierte, war so geplant gewesen. Die Sache kam langsam ins Rollen. Draco war neugierig, wie der Orden an Martin herantreten wollte, ohne Amelia als Ordensmitglied zu enttarnen. Um die Suche nach Hermine machte er sich keine Sorgen. Bei Harry war sie unaufspürbar. In einigen Tagen würde sie wieder in ihrem gewohnten Umfeld auftauchen. Er beschloss, Harry erst morgen zu informieren. Ihn jetzt zu stören wäre mehr als instinktlos.

Laut gähnend packte Draco noch die aussortierten Pergamentrollen für Hermine zusammen und begab sich dann in seine Schlafräumlichkeiten. Morgen würde ein anstrengender Tag werden. Während er sich für die Nacht umzog und ins Bad gehen wollte, flammt der Kamin, diesmal der im Schlafzimmer erneut auf. Eine tiefe Männerstimme rief: „Zentrale hier! Alarm! Todesserangriff auf Muggel in Scardale. Es scheint, dass sie es auf ein Museum abgesehen haben. Zeit vor etwa drei Minuten." Wieder erlosch das Feuer und Draco fluchte los. „Verdammt, warum gerade heute?"

Er griff nach einer kleinen Kristallkugel, ähnlich derer, die sie im Wahrsageunterricht benutzt hatten, jedoch nur ein Drittel so groß. Er tippte die Kugel mit einem Zauberstab an. Wenige Augenblicke später erschien Harrys verschlafenes Gesicht auf der Oberfläche. Bevor Harry seinen Unmut über die Störung zum Ausdruck bringen konnte schnitt Draco ihm das Wort ab. „Todesserangriff in Scardale. Anscheinend wollen sie ins Museum."

**Potter Manor**

Harry lag in tiefstem Schlummer, als das Gegenstück zu Dracos Kugel auf dem Nachttisch hell aufleuchtete und ein sanfter Gong erklang. Noch fast im Schlaf griff er nach der Kugel. Es war ihr internes Alarmsystem, das nur im Notfall benutzt wurde. Er löste sich bedauernd aus Hermines Umarmung und achtete darauf, sie nicht zu wecken. Eine ärgerliche Bemerkung auf der Zunge sah er auf den Kristall. Er kam aber nicht zu Wort, da Draco ihm sofort die Lage erklärte.

„Ich kenne den Ort, bin schon unterwegs." Die Kristallkugel zurücklegend sprang er aus dem Bett und apparierte in seinen Trainingsraum. Keine zwei Minuten später apparierte er in seiner Kampfausrüstung nach Scardale. Er kannte das Museum. Vor einem Jahr war ihm zugetragen worden, dass die Muggel dort einige magische Artefakte ausstellten, ohne zu wissen um was es sich tatsächlich handelte. Seine Überprüfung ergab nichts besonderes. Dass aber nun die Todesser dort auftauchten, ließ vermuten, dass er damals dort etwas übersehen hatte.

**Scardale, Museum**

Harry tauchte vor dem Museum auf und sah mit einem Blick, dass die Todesser sich nicht die Mühe machten, unauffällig zu bleiben. Dies war eigentlich völlig untypisch, versuchten die Schwarzmagier doch seit dem Fall Voldemorts, ihre Aktionen unverdächtig und ohne Aufsehen durchzuziehen.

Harry hob beide Hände, murmelte leise vor sich hin und legte damit einen Anti-Apparierschirm über das Gebäude. Dann zog er seine Schwert und betrat entschlossen das Foyer. Mit einem Blick übersah er den Raum. Hinter dem Schreibtisch lag ein Wachmann, der augenscheinlich mit dem Todesfluch niedergestreckt worden war. Von Todessern war nichts zu sehen. Harry schlich weiter in den eigentlichen Museumsbereich. In den hinteren Räumen flackerte Licht und leise Stimmen waren zu hören. Harry schlich bis zu der großen Doppeltüre, deren Flügel einen Spalt offen standen. An der Türe hing ein Schild, welches darüber informierte, dass im dahinterliegenden Raum eine Wanderausstellung ägyptischer Kunst Station machte.

„Es ist nicht hier." Hörte er eine männliche Stimme hinter der Türe. „Natürlich ist es hier. Wir haben gesicherte Informationen darüber. Es MUSS hier sein" keifte eine weibliche Stimme. Harry durchfuhr es heiß. Er kannte diese Stimme und hasste diese Person der sie gehörte. Er drängte jedoch alle Gefühle zurück, welche die Erinnerung an diese Stimme in ihm auslösten. Er brauchte jedes Quäntchen an Konzentration das er kriegen konnte. Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Raum hinter der Türe. Mit seinen magischen Sinnen suchte er den Raum nach den Auren der darin befindlichen Personen ab. Er zählte sechs Zauberer und Hexen die sich in dem relativ großen Raum umherbewegten. Harry sog scharf die Luft ein, als er eine rabenschwarze Aura bemerkte. Das musste die der verrückten Bellatrix Lestrange sein, Rodolphus Frau. Selbst Voldemorts Aura war nicht so schwarz, wahrscheinlich spielte der Irrsin der Todesserfrau bei der Färbung ebenfalls eine Rolle. Eine Überprüfung des Gebäudes brachte keine weiteren Ergebnisse. Die Todesser schienen sich ziemlich sicher zu fühlen, da sie keine Wachen aufgestellt hatten.

Da jede der Personen etwas zu suchen schien, befanden sie sich weit voneinander entfernt, was die Sache für Harry deutlich erschwerte. Er überlegte gerade sein weiteres Vorgehen als ein Plopp anzeigte, dass eine weitere Person erschienen war. Harry beglückwünschte sich zu seinem Entschluss, zwar das wegapparieren, aber nicht das hineinapparieren verhindert zu haben. Ansonsten wäre er jetzt schon aufgeflogen. Trotzdem war es ziemlich gefährlich, die Todesser alleine zu überwältigen. Harry steckte sein Schwert zurück und zog zwei rasiermesserscharfe Dolche. Seinen Zauberstab ließ er an seinem Platz. Nicht nur, dass alte Magie wirkungsvoller war, da die herkömmlichen Schilde diese nicht blocken konnten, sie wurde auch stablos ausgeführt. Allerdings kosteten sie auch entsprechend Kraft. Harry machte sich unsichtbar, öffnete langsam und lautlos einen Flügel und glitt in den Raum hinein.

Schnell verschaffte er sich einen Überblick. Im Raum standen zahllose Vitrinen und Regale. Die Strahler, die bei Tage die Ausstellungsstücke beleuchteten, waren aus. Nur die Zauberstäbe der Einbrecher tauchten den Raum in diffuses Licht. Harry musste innerlich über die Dummheit der Todesser schmunzeln. Nicht nur, dass sie ihren jeweiligen Standort verrieten, nein, das Schummerlicht sorgte nebenbei noch für genügend Deckung für ihn. Lautlos schlich er sich an den ihm nächststehenden Todesser. Ein kaum merkliches Blitzen des Dolches und der Todesser sank lautlos zu Boden. Wenige schnelle Schritte brachten ihn hinter einen weiteren Gegner, der ebenfalls lautlos sein Leben aushauchte.

Harry spähte um die eine Vitrine herum, auf der Suche nach den restlichen fünf Todessern. Einen entdeckte er vor einem Regal an der anderen Wand. Zu weit entfernt um ihn lautlos auszuschalten.

„Ich habs gefunden!" Harry fuhr herum und sah die Person, die den Ruf ausgestoßen hatte. Sofort richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Kumpane auf die Vitrine, auf die der Todesser zeigte. Erfreut registrierte Harry, dass sich die restlichen Todesser um die Vitrine versammelten. Er steckte einen Dolch wieder ein und zog lautlos das Schwert. In einem Anfall von Übermut sprang er auf die Vitrine inmitten der Todesser, während sein Schwert schon das erste Opfer fand. Er machte sich sichtbar, zog das Schwert aus dem Körper des Mannes und merkte entsetzt, dass die Vitrine seinem Gewicht nicht standhielt und unter ihm zusammenkrachte. Harry landete auf dem Rücken in den Scherben. „Eine Falle!" kreischte Bellatrix, die erst jetzt ihren Zauberstab zog. Die Schmerzen, welche die Glassplitter in Harrys Rücken verursachten, ignorierend, schnellte er sich auf die Seite. Zwei ‚Stupor' die gleichzeitig von den Lestranges auf ihn abgefeuert wurden, blockte er mit einem Schild. Er sah noch, wie Bellatrix sich bückte, einen eigenartigen Gegenstand aus den Trümmern der Vitrine fischte und in ihre Robe steckte. Dann griff sie nach der Hand ihres Mannes, griff in die andere Tasche und verschwand. Der Dolch, den Harry nach ihr geworfen hatte, steckte Sekundenbruchteile später zitternd an der selben Stelle, an der Bellatrix verschwunden war. Die drei verbliebenen Todesser starrten geschockt auf das Chaos das in wenigen Sekunden ausgebrochen war. Sie versuchten zu apparieren. Als sie feststellen mussten, dass eine Sperre das verhinderte, richteten Sie synchron ihre Zauberstäbe auf Harry. Wütend sprang dieser auf und betäubte sie mit einer Handbewegung. Er holte einen Falken-Portschlüssel aus der Tasche und schickte die drei ins Ministerium. Auf Beweise verzichtete er. Sollten die doch Veritaserum benutzen. Auf diese Weise würden sie die übrigen Leichen und das Chaos hier auch finden.

Danach sank Harry stöhnend zu Boden. Die Wut über seinen eigenen Leichtsinn und die Dummheit, nicht auch eine Portschlüsselsperre gelegt zu haben ließ ihn die Schmerzen kurzzeitig vergessen. Er hatte Bellatrix entkommen lassen. Sie war so nah und seine Voreiligkeit hatte dieses verrückte Biest wieder entkommen lassen. Langsam erinnerte er sich an seine Verletzungen, als er fühlte wie das Blut seine Rücken hinunterlief und langsam eine kleine Lache auf dem Boden bildete. Er hob das Apparationsschild auf, konzentrierte sich auf sein Manor und verschwand. Zurück blieben zwei tote Todesser und eine zerstörte Vitrine.

Harry erschien im Foyer seines Manors. „HARRY!" hörte er noch eine bekannte Stimme schreien, vor er auf dem Boden aufschlug und die Welt in Dunkelheit versank.

**Potter Manor**

Hermine tastete im Schlaf auf der anderen Bettseite umher, als vermisste sie etwas. Die kuschelige Wärme in der sie sich so geborgen fühlte, war zwischenzeitlich verschwunden. Sie schlug die Augen auf und erinnerte sich daran was vor wenigen Stunden geschehen war. Diese Gedanken zauberten ein Lächeln auf ihr hübsches Gesicht. Noch immer war es stockfinstere Nacht. Hermine tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie vor dem Zubettgehen auf dem Nachttisch deponiert hatte. Irgendetwas fehlte und sie vermutete dass Harry aufgestanden war. Ein geflüstertes ‚Lumos' später, stellte sie fest, dass ihre Vermutung zutraf. Harry war nicht im Raum. Müde stand Hermine auf, zog schnell Ihre Robe über ihr dünnes Nachthemd und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Die Fackeln im Salon gingen automatisch an und Hermine ging schnellen Schrittes in die Eingangshalle. Hermine vermutete, dass Harry in seine eigenen Räume zurückgekehrt war, obwohl sie keinen Grund dafür finden konnte. Sie betrat Harrys Salon und überlegte kurz, ob sie ihn stören sollte. Keinesfalls wollte sie, dass er sich von ihr bedrängt fühlte. Eine innere Unruhe ließ sie ihre Bedenken vergessen und auf die Schlafzimmertüre zueilen. Doch das Schlafzimmer war leer und das Bett unberührt. Ratlos sah sie sich um. Der Raum war ähnlich eingerichtet, wie ihr eigener, dezent und geschmackvoll. Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie zahlreiche Gryffindorfarben bemerkte. Auf einer Kommode stand eine ganze Anzahl Bilder. Viele davon stammten aus ihrer Hogwartszeit und waren eindeutig von Colin Creevey gemacht. Ein Bild aus dem vierten Jahr zeigte das ‚goldene Trio' am schwarzen See, Hermine, eingerahmt von ihren beiden Freunden, die jeweils einen Arm um sie gelegt hatten. Ein weiteres Foto musste vom Trimagischen Turnier stammen. Hermine, die klatschnass Harry umarmte, der soeben aus dem See gestiegen war. Dann ein Bild von Hermine alleine, wie sie im Gemeinschaftsraum über den Hausaufgaben saß und konzentriert an ihrer Feder kaute. Ein weiteres Bild zeigte die Gryffindor Quidditch-Mannschaft, so ausgelassen jubelnd, dass Hermine davon ausging, dass die Gryffindors gerade Slytherin besiegt hatten.

Auch ein Bild vom Fuchsbau mit der gesamten Weasley-Familie einschließlich Harry und Hermine war vorhanden. Erstaunt registrierte sie, dass sie und Harry sich auf dem Bild an den Händen hielten. Sie konnte sich nicht an die Aufnahme erinnern. Gab es einen Zauber, der Bilder retuschieren konnte, wie Hermine auf ihrem Muggel-Computer? Sie entdecke noch ein weiteres Bild von ihr alleine. Sie saß an ihrem Lieblingsplatz, auf dem Felsen am schwarzen See. Nachdenklich strich sie sich in ihrer typischen Handbewegung immer wieder eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

Hermine wandte sich ab und dachte nach, wo Harry noch sein könnte. Sie ging zurück in die Einganshalle und überlegte ob sie im oberen Stockwerk, das sie ja noch nicht gesehen hatte, nach Harry suchen sollte. Es gefiel ihr nicht, so alleine in dem großen Haus zu sein.

„Aber ich ja nicht alleine!" murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Probehalber versuchte sie es einfach. „Twix?". Keine Sekunde später erschien der Hauself neben Hermine. „Misses haben gerufen? Was kann Twix für Misses tun?"

„Hermine kauerte sich vor den Hauself, was diesem ziemlich peinlich war, nach seinem betretenen Gesichtausdruck zu urteilen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich so spät noch störe, Twix..."

„Es muss Misses nicht leid tun. Master Harry hat die Hauselfen angewiesen, Wünsche von Misses genau so zu behandeln als wären es die Wünsche von Master Harry!" erwiderte der Hauself beflissen.

„So? Hat er das?" wunderte sich Hermine. Der Hauself nickte heftig. „Sag Twix, weißt Du wo Harry sich aufhält?"

„Ja Misses, Master Draco hat Harry gerufen. Master Harry ist etwas erledigen gegangen. Master Harry sagt Twix nicht, wohin."

Ein kräftiges ‚Plopp' ließ Hermine erschreckt zusammenfahren. Mitten in der Halle erschien Harry und brach zusammen. „HARRY!" schrie Hermine und stürzte auf ihn zu. Entsetzt sah sie seinen blutenden Rücken. In Panik rief sie den Hauselfen zu sich. Doch dieser hatte schon reagiert und war verschwunden. Wenige Sekunden später tauchte er mit einem Tablett voller Phiolen wieder auf. Ein Fingerschnippen des Elfen später lag Harry bis auf seine Shorts nackt auf einer bequemen Trage gebettet auf dem Bauch. Hermine dankte im Stillen Merlin, dass sie an der Akademie auch Heilerkurse besucht hatte. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und reinigte den von Glassplittern übersäten Rücken. Ein großes dreieckiges Stück Glas steckte tief nahe der Wirbelsäule und war wohl für den enormen Blutverlust Harrys verantwortlich. Sie entfernte das Glas mit einem Zauberspruch und verschloss auch diese Wunde. Derweil versuchte der Hauself, Harry mehrere Tränke zu verabreichen. Hermine erkannte den Blutergänzungstrank und eine schmerzstillende Mischung. Erleichtert ließ Hermine die Trage zu ihrem Schlafzimmer schweben und legte Harry in ihr Bett. Dann kroch sie zu ihm unter die Decke und kuschelte sich fest an ihn.

An Schlaf war jedoch nicht zu denken. Ständig kreisten ihre Gedanken darum, wo Harry sich so schwer verletzt hatte und warum um Merlins Willen, er mitten in der Nacht das Haus verlassen hatte. Hermine ahnte, dass sie noch viel über das Leben ihres Liebsten lernen musste. Schon leicht am eindösen hörte sie einen leisen Gong. Die Kristallkugel, die Harry vor dem Zubettgehen kommentarlos auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte leuchtete auf. Neugierig nahm sie den Kristall in die Hand und erkannte überrascht das Gesicht, das leicht verzerrt auf der Oberfläche auftauchte. „Draco?" fragte sie verwundert? „Hermine?" kam es mindestens genauso überrascht zurück. „Wie kommst Du an Harrys Kristall? Ist er schon wieder da?"

„Woher weißt Du, dass er weg war? Er erschien vor einer halben Stunde schwer verletzt in der Eingangshalle. Ich konnte ihn heilen, aber jetzt schläft er unter der Einwirkung von Heiltränken."

„Shit! Ist er ok?" Dracos Stimme klang besorgt.

„Ja, ist er. Morgen sollte er wieder auf dem Damm sein, muss sich aber wohl etwas schonen. Er hat extrem viel Blut verloren. Wo war er denn?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Er war als Falke unterwegs, dringende Angelegenheit. Viel mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Ich muss jetzt schnell den Sicherheitsdienst hinterherschicken. Wer weiß, wie es da jetzt aussieht. Ich bin morgen früh bei Euch." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sein Gesicht aus der Kugel.

Hermine seufzte auf und kuschelte sich wieder an Harry, der nun wieder regelmäßiger atmete und schon kräftiger aussah. Die Tränke taten wohl ihre Wirkung. Einigermassen beruhigt schlief Hermine ein, wobei die Nähe zu Harry sehr förderlich zu sein schien.

Als Hermine am Morgen erwachte, sah sie direkt in zwei strahlend grüne Augen.

„Morgen Schlafmütze, wie geht es Dir?"

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, bis sie registrierte, wo sie war und auch was letzte Nacht geschehen war, kam ihr wieder in den Sinn.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER!" rief sie empört. "Wie kannst Du so etwas fragen. Wo warst Du heute nacht? Wie kannst Du mir einen solchen Schrecken einjagen? Erst verschwindest Du spurlos und dann kehrst Du schwerverletzt zurück!"

Harry schenkte ihr einen schuldbewussten Blick. „Tut mir leid, das war so ganz und gar nicht geplant. Aber ich habe bei der Aktion gestern einen Fehler gemacht. Die ganzen Jahre ist mir das nicht mehr passiert." Ein leises ‚Plopp' enthob ihn weiterer Erklärungen. „Master Harry ist wieder wach! Geht es Master Harry gut?" Twix strahlte seinen Hausherren an.

„Ja Twix. Alles ok. Noch etwas schwach, aber es ist soweit ok." antwortete Harry dem kleinen Elfen, geflissentlich Hermines skeptischen Blick ignorierend.

„Master Draco ist eben angekommen und verlangt nach Ihnen, Master Harry und Misses Hermine." gab Twix bekannt.

„Bitte Draco in Hermines Salon und sag ihm, wir kommen gleich. Sorg doch bitte für ein gutes Frühstück für uns drei." Twix nickte eifrig und verschwand.

Harry drehte sich um und sah Hermine entschuldigend an. „Lass uns bitte beim Frühstück darüber diskutieren ja? Es tut mir leid, dass unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht so danebenging. Es war leider wichtig, ansonsten hätte mich nichts in der Welt aus Deiner Umarmung reißen können." Sein Blick glitt über Hermines wohlproportionierten Körper. Das Nachthemd hatte nichts von der Durchsichtigkeit eingebüsst und Harry spürte, wie schlagartig alles Blut in seine Körpermitte eilen wollte.

Abrupt drehte er sich um: „Ich geh mich fertigmachen. Kommst Du dann in den Salon?"

Hermine nickte stumm und beobachtete, wie Harry eine bestimmte Stelle an der Wand berührte. Eine Tür erschien und Harry trat hindurch. Sofort war die Türe wieder verschwunden. Hermine schmunzelte: „Gut zu wissen!"

Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln betrat sie ihr eigenes Bad. Nach einer Katzenwäsche zog sie sich an und betrat den Salon.

„Guten Morgen Draco", sagte sie zu dem Blonden, der schon an einem reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch saß, in der einen Hand eine dampfende Tasse Tee, in der anderen den Tagespropheten. Er sah kurz auf, murmelte kaum verständlich „Morgen Granger..." und wandte sich wieder der Zeitung zu.

Kurz danach erschien auch Harry. Sie setzten sich und begannen schweigend zu frühstücken.

Schließlich wurde Hermine das Schweigen zu bunt: „Also jetzt, raus mit der Sprache. Weshalb erscheint Harry mitten in der Nacht, blutüberströmt und lebensgefährlich verletzt in der Eingangshalle, wo er doch eigentlich im Bett liegen sollte?" Geflissentlich ließ sie aus, in _wessen_ Bett Harry gelegen hatte.

Draco sah auf und knurrte: „Das würde mich auch interessieren. Es war verdammt knapp, hinter Dir aufzuräumen. Seit wann hinterlässt Du so eine Unordnung bei Deinen Aktionen?"

Harry seufzte. „Ich sage es ungern, aber das habe ich mir selbst zuzuschreiben. Ich war wohl etwas zu übermütig." Dann erzählte er die ganze gestrige Begebenheit. Hermine, die noch nichts genaues über Harrys ‚Aktionen' - wie die beiden es nannten – wusste, war geschockt.

„Ich bin richtig sauer auf mich. Verdammt! Ich hätte heute Nacht Bellatrix erwischen können. Ein simples zusätzliches Portschlüsselschild hätte genügt." schloss Harry seinen Bericht ab.

Draco zog in seiner unnachahmlichen Weise seine Augenbraue hoch. „So sahst Du nach den Berichten von Twix allerdings nicht aus. Ich glaube, Du solltest eher froh sein, dass die Schlampe abgehauen ist. In Deinem Zustand hättest Du wohl Probleme mit Ihr bekommen. Die Lestrange mag verrückt sein, aber sie ist eine extrem starke Hexe. Übrigens. Hast Du das Teil gesehen, das sie gesucht haben?"

Harry dachte scharf nach. „Nur flüchtig. Es erinnerte mich an etwas." Er nahm ein Stück Pergament und begann, dass Ausstellungsstück zu skizzieren. Kaum war er damit fertig, zog ihm Hermine das Blatt aus der Hand.

Sie studierte die Zeichnung kurz, sah dann auf und sagte: „Das ist nur ein Teilstück. Ich wusste gar nicht das es wirklich existiert. Ich habe Erzählungen und Berichte darüber immer in das Reich der Mythen verwiesen. Dass es wirklich existieren soll, kann einem richtig Angst machen. Ich muss unbedingt in die Bibliothek." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf.

„Bei Merlin, Granger, so warte doch mal!" Draco schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Kannst Du uns aufklären?"

Hermine setzte sich wieder und sagte: „Dieses Stück ist Teil eines mehrteiligen Artefaktes. Es ist uralt."

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen: „Ja, ja, soweit haben wir auch schon mitgedacht. Sag uns unwissenden Zauberern endlich, wozu das Artefakt gut ist."

Hermine schluckte trocken, ehe sie antwortete: „Das Artefakt ermöglicht, sofern es vollständig ist...

... Zeitreisen! „

TBC


	31. Kapitel: Itineris aetas

**Wie immer gilt mein Dank allen Reviewern für ihre lieben, positiven Kommentare. Als Belohnung gibts schon wieder ein Kapitelchen...  
**

**Zu den Fragen/Bemerkungen:**

**Simone: **Keine Sorge, ich möchte es aber auch nicht draußen lassen und wollte etnsprechend wiesssen, wie sehr ich ins Detail gehen darf, ohne meine treuen Leser zu vergraulen.

**Kathrin Kaufmann: **Ginny der Rote Fuchs? hmm liegt tatsächlich nahe. Aber ich kann es mir fast nicht vorstellen, da ja Ginny nichts von Harry/Draco weiß. Mit weiteren Pairings müsst Ihr Euch gedulden. Aber sicherlich bleibt Draco nicht alleine.

**Andy1991: **Hm, meinst Du nicht, dass das die Geschichte interessant machen würde?

**Kathleen Potter:** Ich weiß nicht ob ich das Tempo halten werde. Eher nicht. Aber wenn es grade klappt dann schick ich halt was...

* * *

**Kapitel 31 – Itineris-aetas**

Nach dieser Verkündung sah Hermine in zwei verblüffte Gesichter. Draco war der erste, der die Sprache wiederfand: "Zeitreisen? Granger, Du spinnst. Du wirst doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten wollen, dass man in der Zeit reisen könnte, wie mit dem Zug von Kings Cross nach Hogwarts oder?"

Hermine blieb ernst. "Doch Draco, es wäre den Legenden nach, nicht das erste mal. Dass Atlantis untergegangen ist, dürfte ziemlich sicher die Folge einer außer Kontrolle geratenen Zeitexpedition gewesen sein. Verschiedene Atlantisforscher sind unabhängig voneinader zum selben Ergebnis gekommen. Und – wenn diese richtig liegen – war es genau dieses Artefakt, das damals die Katastrophe ermöglichte. Das Artefakt heißt, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, 'Itineris-aetas'."

"Du meinst, die Todesser wollen in der Zeit zurückreisen und Voldemorts Tod verhindern?" fuhr Draco entsetzt auf.

"Es sieht wohl so aus. Es ist mir allerdings ein Rätsel, wie sie an die anderen Teile herankommen wollen. Aber alleine, dass sie dieses Teil gefunden haben," Hermine deutete auf die Skizze, die vor ihr lag, "lässt vermuten, daß sie auch wissen, wo die anderen Teile sind."

Harry, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, sah Hermine aufmerksam an. "Aus wie vielen Teilen besteht denn das Artefakt?"

"Das ist das Problem, niemand weiss genau wie es ausgesehen hat. Itineris-aetas kann von einem Zeitreisenden nur einmal benutzt werden, denn es bleibt in der realen Zeit zurück und macht die Reise durch die Zeit nicht mit. Es ist eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr. Es ist nicht bekannt, was die Zeitreisenden von Atlantis im Zeitfluss geändert haben, aber nachdem herausgefunden wurde, dass diese Zeitreise für die Katastrophe von Atlantis verantwortlich war, sollte das Artefakt vernichtet werden. Das stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als es sich anhört. Das Artefakt wehrte sich gegen jeden Versuch, egal ob mechanisch oder magisch. Erst ein äusserst machtvoller Fluch, gesprochen von den mächtigsten Magier der damaligen Zeit, konnte wenigstens das Artefakt in seine Bestandteile zerlegen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie viele es tatsächlich waren, aber sicherlich mehr als zwei. Man behalf sich dann damit, die Stücke auf der ganzen Welt zu verteilen und die Informationen darüber zu vernichten. Das Ganze soll vor einigen tausend Jahren stattgefunden haben."

Hermine hatte sich regelrecht in Rage geredet, was an ihren roten Wangen zu erkennen war und ihre Augen blitzten vor Eifer. 'Wie schön sie doch ist,' dachte Harry bei sich, den Ernst der Lage fast vergessend.

Er riss sich zusammen, und stellte die Frage, die ihm am Meisten auf dem Herzen lag: "Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, die anderen Teile zu finden, am besten sogar vor den Todessern? Und was ist, wenn nicht alle Teile zusammenkommen?"

"Ich habe leider keine Ahnung. Nach allen magischen Gesetzen kann das Artefakt nicht funktionieren, wenn nicht alle Teile zusammengefügt sind. Aber was sind schon _unsere_ magischen Gesetze..." beantwortete Hermine die letzte Frage zuerst, wobei sie das Wort 'unsere' merkwürdig betonte. Harry's auffordernden Blick zurückgebend fuhr sie fort: "...ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Artefakt nicht von Menschenhand gefertigt wurde. Warum sonst haben die mächtigsten Magier dieser Welt das Stück nicht zerstören können?"

Jetzt war es an Draco verwundert zu fragen: "Was meinst Du mit 'nicht' von Menschenhand? Daß das Artefakt nicht von der Erde stammt?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Entweder das oder es wurde von einem höheren Wesen gemacht. Ein Dämon, ein schwarzer Engel, der Höllenfürst persönlich, sucht Euch einfach etwas aus."

Harry wollte widersprechen, aber tief im Inneren wusste er, dass Hermine recht haben könnte. Draco sah stumm fragend zu Harry. Dieser zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern. "Mit so etwas war nun wirklich nicht zu rechnen. Wenn die Todesser Erfolg haben sollten, dann Gnade uns Merlin. Dabei fürchte ich nicht einmal so sehr, dass Voldemort wiederkehren könnte. Viel schlimmer ist, was dieses verrückte Miststück Bellatrix in der Vergangenheit anrichten könnte. Dagegen wäre der Untergang von Atlantis wohl nur ein gemütliches Kaminfeuer."

Harry seufzte inbrünstig auf. 'Hat das denn nie ein Ende?' fragte er sich innerlich, ehe er die Schultern straffte. "Nun, dann gilt es, die Prioritäten neu zu ordnen. Hermine, als erstes gehen wir beide heute zu Gringotts. Du brauchst Zugang zu meinen Verliesen, damit Du wirklich alle Quellen zur Verfügung hast. Dann werden wir die Schutzzauber auf Potter Manor, Gryffindor Castle, Black Manor und Hogwarts auf Dich anpassen. Die Bibliothek im Grimmauld-Platz wurde schon vor Jahren nach Black Manor verfrachtet. Ebenso wird Draco dich in die Schutzzauber von Malfoy Manor einbinden."

Ein scharfer Blick zu Draco ließ seinen zu erwartenden Widerspruch im Keim ersticken. Hermine hingegen sah Harry mit großen Augen an. Mit Panik im Gesicht presste sie heraus: "Gryffindor Castle? Black Manor und ... und ... Hogwarts? Was redest Du da?"

Trotz dem Ernst der Lage musste Harry schmunzeln. "Eigentlich wollte ich Dich langsam an die ganze Sache heranführen, aber durch die neue Lage kann ich Dir den Schock leider nicht ersparen."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und sprach für ihn weiter: "So wie es aussieht Granger, hast Du Dir nicht nur den reichsten sondern auch den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt geangelt. Mit vollem Namen heisst Dein Schwarm Lord Harry James Gryffindor Black Potter. Und Du hast richtig gehört. Es existiert sowohl Gryffindor Castle als auch Black Manor. Da Harry der letzte lebende Nachkomme der Hogwarts-Gründer ist, gehört ihm Hogwarts mitsamt seinen Ländereien. Er hat vollen Zugriff auf die Schutzzauber und ist sowas wie das oberste Oberhaupt der Schule. Wenn der alte Narr von Dumbledore nicht aus allem und jedem ein Geheimis gemacht hätte, wäre der Krieg warscheinlich schneller zu Ende gewesen, als er 'Quidditch' sagen könnte." Es war deutlich, dass Draco immer noch nicht gut auf den ehemaligen Schulleiter zu sprechen war.

Trotzdem Harry, entschuldige Granger, dass ich das sagen muss. Also Harry, meinst Du nicht, dass du wieder mal gryffindor-typisch alles überstürzt? Du weisst, wieviel Macht Du ihr gibst, in dem Du sie in die Schutzzauber einbindest. Ist das nicht ein wenig übereilt?"

Harry blickte rasch zu Hermine ehe er erwiderte: "Ich vertraue Hermine mit meinem Leben. Es gibt da etwas, was ich eigentlich noch nicht offenbaren wollte, da es ziemlich privat ist und eigentlich nur Hermine und mich etwas angeht."

Draco zog zum wiederholten Mal skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann brummte er: "Ist ja schon gut. ich gehe mir noch etwas die Beine vertreten." Doch Harry hielt ihn zurück. "Bleib! Du wirst es sowieso erfahren. Außerdem hast Du es verdient, eingeweiht zu werden."

Harry holte tief Luft, bevor er Hermine tief in die rehbraunen Augen blickte. Sie erschauerte unter seinem Blick und hatte das Gefühl, als ob er tief in ihre Seele sehen wurde. Dann war es ganz kurz wieder da, das Gefühl, mit dem er sie am Abend zuvor beglückt hatte.

Verwirrt sah sie Harry an: "Wie machst Du das, ich habe mich das schon damals gefragt, als Du es das erste Mal gemacht hast. Es ist als ob ... als ob Du ..." sie suchte verzweifelt nach einem Wort, das ihr Gefühl beschreiben konnte. "... als ob Du ..."

"... Deine Seele berühren würde, nicht wahr?". Das Strahlen in Harrys Augen war nicht zu übersehen. Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Konnte das sein? Aber genau diese Beschreibung kam ihrem Gefühl am nächsten. "Kann man das denn?"

"Hermine, erinnere Dich. Warum konntest Du allen Erzählungen über meinen Tod nie Glauben schenken? Meinst Du das lag nur daran, weil Du fünf Jahre lang meine beste Freundin warst? Hattest Du nie das Gefühl, das etwas falsch war, während Du mit Ron zusammen warst und mit ihm ... nun ja ... rumgemacht hattest?"

Die letzten Worte nuschelte Harry. Er konnte nicht verbergen, dass es ihm unangenehm war, gerade das anzusprechen. Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkiefen, schwieg aber, denn er war genauso interessiert, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde.

"Ich bin sicher, dass es mit Ron nie über küssen hinausging oder?" Harry sah Hermine fragend an. Hermine errötete. Ihr war das Thema sichtlich peinlich. "Stimmt. Ron wollte mehr, aber seine Berührungen wurden mir sehr schnell unangenehm. Es gab endlose Diskussionen mit ihm, aber ich wollte einfach keinen Schritt in dieser Beziehung weitergehen. Ich habe mich gewundert und mich schon Männern gegenüber für prüde gehalten. Um so mehr wunderte es mich dass ich gestern schon so schnell..." sie unterbrach sich abrupt und sandte einen nervösen Blick zu Draco, der Mühe hatte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

"Um auf Deine Frage zurückzukommen, ob man eine Seele berühren kann:" sprach Harry nun weiter. "Nun, vielleicht nicht direkt Deine Seele, aber Deine magische Aura. Diese ist aber ein Teil Deiner Seele. Ich kann Auren von jedem magischen Wesen sehen. Aber berühren kann ich nur Deine. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Du es auch bei mir kannst. In den Aufzeichnungen über das Amulett, das wir beide tragen, stand etwas darüber." Er sah zu Draco, der konsterniert zurückschaute. "Ich habe diesen Teil aus den Aufzeichnungen entfernt bevor Du sie zu sehen bekamst. Es war mir zu persönlich und die Forschungen von Dir und Narcissa sollten nicht in diese Richtung gehen." Er sah entschuldigend zu Draco.

"Auf alle Fälle habe ich erst viel später herausgefunden, dass das Amulett nur funktioniert, wenn beide Personen ..."

"... Seelenpartner sind!" Nun war es an Hermine den Satz von Harry zu vervollständigen. Der leuchtende Blick von Harry war Antwort genug, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag. Auch für Draco passten nun die diversen Puzzelteile zusammen. Er dachte an Harrys Gemütszustand die letzten Jahre zurück, an seine Immunität den schönsten Frauen gegenüber, die ihm wahrlich genügend Avancen gemacht hatten.

Hermine stand auf, setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß und umarmte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen. "Wie konnte ich all die Jahre nur so blind sein. Ja, es passt alles zusammen. All meine Gedanken, Sorgen und meine Suche nach Dir. Ich liebe Dich. Du bist wirklich mein Leben."

Draco wandte sich ab un ließ den Beiden etwas Privatsphäre. Am liebsten würde er das Paar gerne ein paar Stunden alleine lassen, aber die letzte Ereignisse ließen keine Aufschub zu. So wartete er schlicht ein paar Minuten, bis er sich schließlich vernehmlich räusperte. Er musste dies allerdings mehrmals wiederholen, bis das Paar auf sah.

"Entschuldigt, dass ich Euch in Eurer trauten Zweisamkeit störe, aber wenn mich nicht alles und verschiedenes täuscht, haben wir ein Welt zu retten. Oder irre ich mich?" sagte er in bester arroganter Slytherinmanier, was sogar Hermine ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Sie stieg widerwillig von Harrys Schoß herunter und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

"Haltet es bitte nicht für Misstrauen," sprach Draco weiter, "Jeder mit Augen im Kopf kann sehen, was mit Euch los ist. Aber gibt es eine Möglichkeit, das zu überprüfen? Ich meine, dass ihr wirklich ... Seelenpartner seid?"

Harry sah fragend zu Hermine. Diese nickte mit dem Kopf. "Kann man, obwohl es sehr selten vorkommt, dass sich die Seelenpartner im Laufe eines Lebens finden. Zumindest bei Menschen. Bei den Hochelfen ist es umgekehrt. Sie finden entweder ihren Seelenpartner oder sie bleiben alleine. Die Hochelfen spüren ob der Partner ihr Seelenpartner ist. Von den Hochelfen kommt auch das Ritual um festzustellen ob Menschen Seelenpartner sind. Allerdings hat das Ganze einen Haken. Wird das Ritual durchgeführt, wird der Seelenbund geschlossen und das Paar ist damit automatisch verheiratet."

"Und wo wäre dann das Problem? Seelenpartner sollten doch wohl auch heiraten, oder?" kam es von Harry.

"Im Prinzip natürlich schon. Ich meinte auch nicht vor dem _Gesetz_ verheiratet, sondern eigentlich _magisch_ verheiratet. Die Seelen verbinden sich. Es ist nicht möglich, in diesem Leben den Bund zu lösen ... und ... wenn einer von beiden stirbt, wird auch der andere sterben. Es wird wohl auch noch andere Auswirkungen geben. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie sich das auf die Magie des Einzelnen auswirkt. Sollten die beiden aber keine Seelenpartner sein, wird das Ritual mit dem Tod der beiden enden. Wobei mir gerade einfällt, Harry. Bei der großen Schlacht, da hast Du in Gedanken mit mir gesprochen. Geschah das auch über die Berührung der Aura?"

Harry dachte scharf nach. "Nein, es stand in den Aufzeichnungen über das Amulett, dass dies möglich sei. Meinst Du, wir können uns nach dem Seelenbund auch ohne Amulett geistig unterhalten?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Es existieren keine Aufzeichnungen, wann das letzte Mal ein Ritual des Seelenbundes durchgeführt wurde. Zumindest kenne ich keine." Dann ging ihr auf, was Harry eben gesagt hatte. Sie starrte ihn einen Augenblick an: "Hast Du eben gesagt, dass Du den Seelenbund mit mir eingehen willst?"

Harry errötete leicht. "So in etwa...", rasch winkte er ab, als Hermine aufspringen wollte. "Bitte warte, vergiss es schnell wieder, _wenn_ ich Dir einen Heiratsantrag mache, dann bestimmt nicht am Frühstückstisch. Das ist mir zu unromantisch." Hermine senkte enttäuscht den Blick. Harry beeilte sich zu sagen: "Glaube mir, ich will nichts lieber, als Dich heiraten, aber wir sollten nichts übereilen. In der Zwischenzeit solltest Du vielleicht in den Bibliotheken stöbern. Nicht nur, dass wir alles über das Artefakt herausfinden müssen, nebenbei kannst Du Dich ja mit dem Seelenbund etwas vertraut machen."

Da war es wieder auf dem Tisch, das Thema Artefakt. Das Leuchten in den Augen Hermines, das bei den Worten Harry's so strahlte, erlosch wieder.

Draco, der dem Gespräch schweigend gefolgt war, ergriff das Wort: "Ich denke nicht, daß ihr so lange warten solltet. Alle Indizien sprechen dafür, dass ihr tatsächlich Seelenpartner seid. Versteht mich nicht falsch. Wenn ich das mit dem Seelenbund richtig verstanden habe, kann es Euch beiden wichtige Vorteile verschaffen. Schon alleine die Möglichkeit, sich in Gedanken auszutauschen kann ein unschätzbarer Vorteil sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht färbt sogar etwas magisches Können auf Hermine ab."

Harry sah skeptisch zu Hermine. Warm lächelte sie ihn an und nahm seine Hand. "Lass uns später darüber reden." Harry lächelte zurück und nickte. Dann fuhr er fort: "Wir müssen nun sehen , wie wir weiter vorgehen sollen. Wir beide gehen nachher zu Gringotts. Mein Entschluss steht fest, ich werde Dir die gleichen Rechte geben, die auch Draco hat. Das wird etwas dauern. Draco, Du musst mit der 'Firma' Kontakt aufnehmen. Aktiviere die Schläfer über den Sicherheitsdienst und informiere sie über dieses Artefakt 'Itineris-aetas'." Den fragenden Blick Hermines quittierte er mit einem gehauchten "später."

Draco schien ganz genau zu wissen, was Harry bezweckte. "DU hast recht. in diesem Fall brauchen wir jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können." brummte er vor sich hin, bevor er eilig und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand.

Hermine griff wieder lächelnd nach Harrys Hand. "So mein Liebster, Du bist also mein Seelenpartner." grinste sie verschmitzt aber glücklich. "Und Du bist wirklich der Herr von Hogwarts?".

"Nachdem ich mein volles Erbe angetreten hatte, ja. Soll ich es Dir beweisen? Komm ich zeig es Dir." Er zog sie an der Hand von Ihrem Stuhl und dicht an sie heran. Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn, als plötzlich die Umgebung um sie herum verschwand. Ehe sie sich versah stand sie zwischen zwei Bücherregalen. Erschreckt löste sich Hermine von Harry und sah sich um. Irgendwie kam ihr diese Bibliothek bekannt vor. Dann viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie waren in Hogwarts, in der Bibliothek und sogar in der verbotenen Abteilung.

"Aber Harry," sprach sie verblüfft. "Wie kommen wir hierher, man kann ..."

"... in Hogwarts nicht apparieren!" vollendete Harry ihren Satz. "Doch Hermine, ich kann. Schließlich gehört der Laden mir." meinte er salopp. Er umarmte sie wieder und schon standen sie wieder in Potter Manor, genau an der Stelle, von der Harry sie entführt hatte. Es war so unglaublich, dass Hermine sich fragte, ob sie etwa geträumt hätte. Nur das Lachen Harrys zeigte deutlich, dass sie das eben wirklich erlebt hatte. Hermine boxte Harry leicht auf den Arm. "Du sollst mich nicht auslachen." meinte sie gespielt sauer. Harry küsste sie leicht auf den Mund.

"Komm jetzt, wir müssen zu Gringotts. Bist Du bereit?" Als Hermine in Erwartung was jetzt wohl wieder kommen würde, zögerlich nickte, nahm er Ihre Hand und verschwand mit ihr aus dem Salon.

**Gringotts – Winkelgasse**

Harry erschien mit Hermine an der Hand in einer Seitengasse neben dem Prachtbau von Gringotts. Direkt gegenüber war eine unscheinbare Tür. Harry legte seine Hand mit dem Siegelring der Potters auf die Türe, die sofort aufsprang. Harry sah zu Hermine und meinte lakonisch. "Einer der Vorteile, wenn man Anteile an Gringotts hat und auch noch der wichtigste Kunde ist."

Sie schritten durch die Türe und erreichten einen schlichten kleinen Vorraum, von dem mehrere Türen abgingen. Unmittelbar nach ihrem Eintreten öffnet sich eine der Türen und ein Kobold betrat den Raum.

Harry neigte kurz den Kopf, was von dem Kobold erwidert wurde. "Griphook, ich bin erfreut sie bei Gesundheit zu sehen." sprach Harry förmlich. Nicht minder förmlich erwidert der Kobold, den Harry Griphook genannt hatte, den Gruß. "Lord Potter, ich bin ebenfalls erfreut Sie zu sehen. Welche Geschäfte führen Sie und ihre bezaubernde Begleitung zu uns?"

"Eben diese, wie Sie richtig erkannt haben, 'bezaubernde' Lady. Sie ist meine Lebensgefährtin und bald auch Ehefrau Hermine Granger." Harry zwinkerte Hermine bei diesen Worten zu. "Wir sind hier, um Ms. Granger jederzeit Zugang zu meinen Verliesen zu geben und zwar ausnahmslos zu allen, die mir und meiner Familie gehören."

Griphook verzog erstaunt das Gesicht. "Lord Potter, es ist etwas ungewöhnlich, dass ein Nichtmitglied der Familie so umfangreichen Zugang zu den Verliesen erhält. Bedenken Sie, dass die Verliese unter Blutschutz stehen. Ein weiteres, familienfremdes Blut, könnte den Schutz verwässern."

Harry runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. "Was ist dann zu tun? Es ist für meine Geschäfte und Vorhaben sehr wichtig, dass Ms. Granger sich frei in den Verliesen bewegen kann. Umfangreiche Recherchen, die auch mit Kosten verbunden sein können, soll sie unbehindert durchführen können."

Der Kobold dachte einen Augenblick nach. "Ich denke, dass wir Ihr Anliegen dem Direktor vorlegen sollten. Vielleicht weiß Katharok Rat." Harry nickte und der Kobold ging mit den Worten: "Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen." voraus. Griphook führte das Paar durch endlose Gänge bis zum Direktorenbüro. Anscheinend hatte Griphook sie schon auf irgend eine Weise angekündigt, denn die Wachen traten zur Seite und verneigten sich kurz. "Lord Potter, Ms. Granger, der Direktor erwartet sie." sagte der ältere der beiden.

Hermine betrat mit Harry das große Büro, das sie schon aus ihrem Ausflug im Denkarium kannte. Auch der Kobold, den Harry Katharok nannte, erkannte sie wieder. Nachdem die üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln gegenseitiger Hochachtung ausgetauscht waren, bat der Kobold seine Besucher sich zu setzen.

"Wie ich höre," begann der Direktor von Gringotts, "sind sie in einer schwierigeren Angelegenheit hier. Leider ist es tatsächlich so, dass nur Familienmitglieder in den Blutschutz der Sicherheitssysteme aufgenommen werden können. Unbeschränkten Zugang können wir Ms. Granger nur nach ihrer eventuellen Eheschließung gewähren."

Harry dachte kurz nach. Dann sah er Katharok in die Augen: "Wie verhält sich die Situation, wenn ein Seelenbund geschlossen wurde?" Die Überraschung in den Augen des Kobolds amüsierte ihn innerlich, er hütete aber, es zu zeigen. "Ein Seelenbund?" fragte der Kobold, als er sich den Konsequenzen bewusst wurde. "Es tut mir leid, in meiner Amtszeit ist mir noch kein Paar begegnet, welches den Seelenbund eingehen konnte. Sie müssten demnach Seelenpartner sein. Sollen wir das überprüfen?"

"Sie können Seelenpartnerschaften überprüfen?" Jetzt war es an Hermine zu staunen. "Ich wusste nicht, dass das ohne das Ritual des Seelenbundes möglich ist."

"Aber natürlich können wir das Ms Granger, sagte der Kobold fast beleidigt. "Nur weil wir unsere Möglichkeiten nicht an die große Glocke hängen, heißt das nicht, dass wir etwas nicht können." Hermine sah beschämt zu Boden. "Entschuldigen Sie , Sir."

"Bitte Ms. Granger, nennen Sie mich Katharok!" Hermine sah erfreut auf. "Danke Katharok, wenn Sie mich dann bitte Hermine nennen würden?"

"Nein Ms. Granger, tut mir leid, aber das steht mir nicht zu, zumal Sie, wenn ich das richtig sehe, in absehbarer Zeit Lady Gryffindor Black Potter sein werden. Trotzdem Danke. Können wir nun den Test durchführen?"

Harry und Hermine nickten gemeinsam. Katharok zog ein dicht beschriebenes Pergament hervor. "Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, lässt sich Seelenpartnerschaft nicht mit dem Blut erkennen. Zwar enthält das Blut durchaus Elemente der Seele, aber nicht genügend. Allerdings kommt die Magie direkt aus der Seele, denn die Magie ist ein wichtiger Teil dieser Seele. Nimmt man einem magischen Wesen die Magie, wird es elendig zugrunde gehen. Vor Urzeiten haben die Goblins einen Kristall geschaffen, der Magie vergleichen kann. Diese machten wir uns zu nutze um Seelenpartnerschaften festzustellen."

Mit diesen Worten erschien ein handgroßer Kristall auf dem Tisch, der in allen Regenbogenfarben schillerte. "Ich möchte sie nun bitten," fuhr Katharok fort, "nacheinander mit ihrem Zauberstab folgenden Zauber auf den Kristall zu sprechen. _'anima comparation coniugium_".

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und als der Spruch den Kristall traf, erstrahlte er in einem tiefen Blau. Hermine wiederholte den Vorgang. Als aber ihr Spruch den Kristall traf, geschah etwas merkwürdiges. Es war, als würde das tiefe Blau in den Kristall gezogen. Dann erschien wieder Farbe, aber diesesmal tiefes Rot. Auch dieses wurde eingesogen. Dann begann der Kristall leicht zu leuchten, wobei die Intensität stetig zunahm, bis der Kristall so hell leuchtete, dass die Anwesenden ihre Augen bedecken mussten. Der Kobold murmelte etwas Unverständliches und das Leuchten erlosch. Der Kristall lag wie unberührt da und schillerte wieder in allen Regenbogenfarben.

Das Paar sah den Kobold erwartungsvoll an. "Nun Lord Potter, Ms. Granger, das Ergebnis ist eindeutig. Zweifellos sind Sie tatsächlich Seelenpartner. Ich freue mich, Ihnen als Erster gratulieren zu dürfen." Mit diesen Worten reichte er beiden die Hand, eine für Kobolde völlig unübliche Geste, die Hermine deutlich zeigte, wie hoch Harry in der Gunst der Goblins stand.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie baldmöglichst den Seelenbund schließen. Danach ist das Betreten aller Verliese, Orte, Räumlichkeiten und Gebäude, die durch Ihren Blutschutz Lord Potter, geschützt sind, auch für Ihre Frau zugänglich. Ich darf Ihnen auch verraten, dass auch magisches Potential bei diesem Ritual ausgetauscht wird. Ich denke, das kommt Ihren Vorhaben entgegen." Mit diesen Worten stand Katharok auf. Harry und Hermine erhoben sich ebenfalls. Harry ergriff Hermines Hand und verabschiedete sich ebenso förmlich, wie er Katharok schon begrüßt hatte. Hermine tat es ihm nach. Dann verließen sie Gringotts und reisten zurück nach Potter Manor.

TBC


	32. Kapitel: Ginny Weasley

_**Wie immer gilt mein Dank allen Reviewern**. Da dieses Kapitel etwas auf sich warten ließ, waren es diesmal etwas mehr Reviews. Vielleicht sollte ich nicht so schnell updaten ... :-) _

_Diesmal ist das Kapitel wohl nicht so spannend/aufregend. Es sind noch einige Erklärungs/Aufbau-Kapitel nötig. Hoffe ihr lest es trotzdem. Dafür geht es auch schnell weiter. Bin am nächsten Kapitel, schon dran!_

* * *

**Zu den Fragen/Bemerkungen:**

**Bengisu: **Das ist mitnichten aus der Notsituation ein Seelenbund. Dieser Seelenverwandschaft war nötig um Voldemort zu vernichten. Der Seelenbund ist die logische Konsequenz. Und wer sagt, dass es schnell geht? _Noch _ist der Bund nicht geschlossen :-) .

**Sani, Jeanuts:** - Die Gefahr der Zeitreise ist natürlich da und auch gewollt. _Wenn_ die Todesser es schaffen, das Artefakt zusammenzubringen, werden sie nicht zögern es auch einzusetzen. Mal sehen, was draus wird.  
- Ein winzig-klitzekleiner Hinweis ist in diesem Kapitel (32), wer der rote Fuchs sein _könnte._

**Kathleen Potter:** Auf das Ritual musst Du leider noch etwas warten. Aber so viel sei verraten, es wird durchgeführt!

**Franz Huemer:** - Merke, ein Schwarzleser, der ein Review schreibt ist keiner :-)  
- Ich freue mich, dass ich nicht der einzige „alte Sack" bin. Ich bin nur 10 Jahre jünger, hab mir aber den Großvater (noch) verkneifen können. Wenn einer meiner Söhne das liest: WEHE IHR KOMMT AUF DUMME GEDANKEN!"  
- Zum Thema: Die Geschichte wird in jedem Fall zu Ende geführt. Es gibt ärgerlicherweise genügend unvollendete (mehr als vollendete) FF's, da muss ich nicht noch eine beisteuern!  
_- Brutale_ Sexszenen wird es nicht geben. Harry tut das jedenfalls nicht. Sollte ich einen Todesser dabei erwischen, was bei diesen Verrückten durchaus möglich sein kann, werde ich das _nicht ausführlich_ breitreten.  
- Ich hoffe schwer, dass ich das Niveau halten kann.

**HP-FF-Fan:** Ein paar Kapitel noch, dann ist Harry auch offiziell wieder da. Mit einem Paukenscvhlag, wie kann es auch anders sein!

**Sternchennicky:** - Puh, so scheiden sich die Geister. Ich bin sicher, dass der Harry, wie er bei JKR langsam aufgebaut wurde, genau das machen würde, vor allem, wenn man an die Szenen nach der Vernichtung Voldies denkt. Abtauchen, der Lobhudelei der Öffentlichkeit und der Presse aus dem Weg gehen. Harry hasst nichts mehr wie Aufmerksamkeit und etwas ‚Besonderes' zu sein. Natürlich muss er abtauchen, schon alleine um unbemerkt, dass er dahinter steckt, seine Organisation aufzubauen und seine Rache nehmen zu können.  
- Das mit den zwei Bücher ist Zufall. Ich mag Matrix nicht besonders, aber nach Deinem Hinweis muss ich sagen, dass es tatsächlich sehr, sehr parallel ist. Aber ich hatte keinerlei Gedanken an Matrix als ich das geschrieben habe. Es ist eine einfache entweder/oder Entscheidung. Warum sollte das nicht zu Harry passen?  
- Ach ja, brutaler als es bis jetzt war, wird es glaube ich nicht werden.

**Sluggy:** Ginny ist längst über Harry hinweg (hoffe ich mal).

**An alle weiteren Reviewer herzlichen Dank!**

* * *

**Weiter geht's ... Wie gesagt, ein eher geruhsames Kapitel.**

**Kapitel 32 – Ginny Weasley**

Zurück im Salon stand auf dem Frühstückstisch, der zwischenzeitlich abgeräumt worden war, ein Teller mit der Tagespost. Auf Hermines verwunderten Blick hin erklärte Harry: Du wunderst Dich, wie an einen so stark geschützten Ort Post kommen kann? Nun, das ist ganz einfach zu erklären. Es gibt so eine Art zentrale Postsammelstelle. Als ich damals beschlossen hatte, dem ganzen Presse- und Öffentlichkeitsrummel zu entgehen um im Verborgenen meine Ziele zu verfolgen, musste ich ja dafür sorgen, dass alle Briefe an Harry Potter als unzustellbar zurückgingen. Ich bin sicher, Du weißt um die Geschichte der Posteulen und dass vor einigen hundert Jahren bestimmte Eulenarten für die Postbeförderung verzaubert wurden. Dieser Zauber wird - Merlin sei Dank – vererbt. Ansonsten gäbe es heute keine Posteulen mehr, denn der Zauber ist eine vergessene Kunst, wie so vieles vergessen wurde. Ich habe in der Literatur zur Alten Magie einige Hinweise gefunden. Es ist mir gelungen, den Eulenzauber so abzuwandeln, dass ich quasi Ort und Namen einer Person ändern kann. Wie sonst hätte ich Post für Leon Martin in Empfang nehmen können? Oder Draco, der ja angeblich untergetaucht ist, er muss für unsere Geschäfte ja auch per Post erreichbar sein.

Da ich schon dabei war, habe ich den Zauber so verändert, dass alle Posteulen glauben, dass Draco, ich und diverse andere Personen, sich ständig an einem bestimmten Ort aufhalten. Wir nennen sie intern die Postzentrale. Einige zuverlässige Personen sichten die Post, überprüfen auf eventuelle Flüche, Aufspürzauber, Heuler und dergleichen und verteilen die Post dann auf gesichertem Wege. Im Übrigen habe ich Dich gestern mit eingebunden, so dass Eulen Dich wieder erreichen, aber wie gesagt nur über die Postzentrale."

„Und wie verteilt man Post auf gesicherten Wege?" fragte Hermine neugierig. Harry schmunzelte, während er antwortete: „Das wird Dir wohl nicht gefallen. Die Antwort lautet: Hauselfen. Einige dieser Elfen sind in die Schutzzauber der Zentrale eingebunden und teleportieren die Post regelmäßig an den Bestimmungsort. Aber keine Sorge. Alle Hauselfen innerhalb unserer Organisation, und wir reden da über einige hundert, sind zwar gebunden, aber erhalten Lohn und Ferien. Es gibt sogar eine kleine Hauselfenkolonie, eine Art kleines Dorf, in dem unsere Elfen leben und eine richtige eigene Gesellschaft aufgebaut haben. Irgendwann zeige ich Dir mal das Dorf, schließlich ist es Dein Verdienst, dass so was entstehen konnte."

Hermine hatte tausend Fragen, die ihr durch den Kopf schwirrten. „Ein Hauselfen_dorf_? _Mein_ Verdienst? Und was meintest Du mit teleportieren? Du meintest wohl apparieren."

Harry lächelte über die wissbegierige Gryffindor. Wissen aufzusaugen schien Hermine immer noch alles andere vergessen zu lassen. Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nur langsam, eines nach dem anderen. Zu Letzterem: Hauselfen apparieren nicht, obwohl sie es eigentlich können, sie haben eine eigene Fortbewegungsart. Die Elfenteleportation. Wie genau diese funktioniert, erkläre ich Dir ein anderes mal. Nur so viel. Es ist die bevorzugte Art der Fortbewegung bei den Hochelfen und hat sich auf die Hauselfen weitervererbt. Würden die Hauselfen z.B. in Hogwarts apparieren, würden ständig die Schutzzauber anschlagen. Da nur Hauselfen teleportieren können, sprechen Schutzzauber nicht darauf an. Bitte frag jetzt nicht. Du wirst Einzelheiten noch erfahren," kam Harry ihrem erwarteten Einwand zuvor.

„Und ja, wir haben so ziemlich alle Hauselfen zusammengeführt, die durch den Krieg heimatlos und ungebunden wurden. Hauselfen, die nicht gebunden sind, gehen jämmerlich ein. OK, Dobby ist ein besonderes Exemplar, ihm scheint das Freisein nichts auszumachen. Draco hatte die geniale Idee, ein Elfendorf zu bauen und die Hauselfen an dieses Dorf zu binden. So sind sie gewissermaßen frei aber doch gebunden und das, bei genauer Betrachtung, an das eigene Volk. Natürlich wissen die Elfen um den Trick, aber die Magie lässt sich so überlisten. Aus Dankbarkeit fühlen sie sich trotzdem uns verpflichtet. Wir können ihnen trauen und durch die Bezahlung brauchen wir auch kein herminisches Gewissen zu haben." Grinste Harry frech.

Hermine boxte ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. „Ja, Hermine, ich habe mich tatsächlich an _‚B.ELFE.R' _erinnert. Ich hoffe, ich habe in Deinem Sinne gehandelt." Bewunderung und Freude strahlten aus Hermines Augen. „Ja, ich hätte es nicht besser ausdenken können. Kein Wunder hängen die Elfen so an Dir."

Harry griff nach dem Teller, auf dem sich eine große Anzahl Briefe befand. Ein Päckchen reichte er an Hermine weiter. „Sieh, Du scheinst sehr begehrt zu sein. Für einen Tag ist schon eine Menge Post für Dich angekommen."

Hermine schnappte sich die Briefe und sah sie kurz durch. Harry hatte recht, für einen Tag waren fünf Briefe schon eine Menge. Allerdings war sie ja einige Tage verschwunden gewesen, so dass es Personen geben konnte, die ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt hatten. Sie ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen und öffnete den ersten Brief, während Harry sich ebenfalls mit seiner Post beschäftigte.

Hermines erster Brief war von Ginny, die neugierig fragte, wie es ihr ginge und ob ihre Suche die erhofften Fortschritte machte. Der zweite Brief war, welch Wunder, von Ronald Weasley, der ihr zum wiederholten Male riet, Harry zu vergessen und zu akzeptieren, dass er fort war und endlich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzukehren. Gleichzeitig bat er sie um ein Date und versicherte ihr seine große Liebe. Hermine war versucht, ihm einen Heuler zu schicken worin sie ihm nahe legte, sich lieber bei einem seiner zahlreichen Betthäschen zu melden, da ein solches Date für ihn vielversprechender ausgehen könnte. Schließlich beschloss sie, dass es nicht der Mühe wert war. Kurz stellte sie sich sein dummes Gesicht vor, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie Harry sehr wohl gefunden hatte und dass sie beide ein Paar geworden waren und musste grinsen. Harry war dies nicht entgangen. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin, den er über den Rand seiner Lektüre schickte, meinte sie nur: „später". Zwei weitere Briefe stammten von bekannten Zauberer-Universitäten, die Hermine eine hochdotierte Professorenstelle anboten.

Der letzte Brief war interessanter. Der Absender war Professor McGonagall und verschlossen war der Brief mit dem Siegel des Ordens des Phönix. Lange schon hatte Hermine keine Post mehr mit dem Originalsiegel des Ordens erhalten. Richtung Harry schauend, bemerkte sie, dass Harry ebenfalls einen Brief las, der vom Orden kam. Sie überflog den Inhalt und lachte. Auch Harry grinste sie an, dann tauschten Sie die Briefe aus.

Im Brief für Harry stand:

_Sehr geehrter Lord Martin,_

_durch unglückliche Umstände haben wir ein Gespräch zwischen Edgar Bones und seiner Schwester Amelia mit angehört, in dessen Verlauf auf ein Treffen einiger Mitglieder des Zaubergamots Bezug genommen wurde. _

_Wir sind allerdings erfreut darüber, da wir dadurch in Erfahrung bringen konnten, dass auch Ihnen daran gelegen ist, den Missständen in eben diesem Gamot und dem Ministerium entgegenzutreten. _

_Deshalb bitten wir um ein Treffen einiger führender Mitglieder des Ordens mit Ihnen, um vielleicht eine Zusammenarbeit zu erreichen. _

_Sollten Sie unserem Wunsch entsprechen können, so bitten wir um die Angabe eines Ortes und Termins, an welchem wir ein Treffen arrangieren könnten._

_Seien Sie versichert, dass nur absolut vertrauenswürdige Personen an dem Treffen teilnehmen werden._

_Merlin zum Gruß_

_Minerva McGonagall  
für den Orden des Phönix_

Der Brief an Hermine war ebenfalls von der älteren Hexe.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_leider waren Sie in den letzten Tagen nicht per Eule erreichbar. Ich hoffe, dass Sie nun dieser Brief erreicht, und dassSie sich bei bester Gesundheit befinden._

_Aktuelle Geschehnisse haben unsere Besorgnis hervorgerufen, und die Führungsriege hat den Orden des Phönix wieder ins Leben gerufen. Zwischenzeitlich haben zwei Versammlungen stattgefunden. Diverse Informationen haben unser Interesse an einem gewissen Lord Leon H. Martin geweckt. Laut Amelia Bones hat dieser Lord ein Interesse daran, gegen die Missstände im Ministerium vorzugehen, zumindest ließ dieser während einer Geheimzusammenkunft von ausgewählten Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots entsprechendes verlauten. _

_Natürlich können wir hierbei nicht tatenlos zusehen, zumal wir über die Intention des ominösen Lords nichts wissen. Er könnte durchaus eigennützige Ziele verfolgen und so sollten wir ein waches Auge auf diese Vorgänge haben._

_Wir versuchen mit Martin Kontakt aufzunehmen und ein persönliches Treffen zu arrangieren. An diesem würden Mrs. Bones und Mr. Lupin teilnehmen. Ich würde mir wünschen, wenn Sie ebenfalls an diesem Treffen teilnehmen könnten, da ihr enormes Hintergrundwissen und ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe für die Position des Ordens eine wertvolle Unterstützung sein könnte._

_Wir haben Martin angeschrieben und werden, sofern wir eine Zusage erhalten, Ihnen schnellstens Ort und Zeit des Treffens mitteilen._

_Mit herzlichem Gruß  
Minerva McGonagall_

Verblüfft sah Hermine zu Harry und bemerkte ein vergnügtes Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Das ist jetzt aber nicht wahr, oder? Ich soll an ein Treffen mit _Dir,_ um Deine, wie hat sie geschrieben, _‚Intention'_ zu checken?" Harry konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und prustete los. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war halt schon köstlich. Etwas beleidigt las Hermine die Briefe nochmals. „Und was tun wir jetzt?" sah sie Harry fragend an. „Hm, ich bin geneigt, als Lord Martin diesem Treffenzuzustimmen. Mal sehen, was sie wollen. Ich denke zwar nicht, dass der Orden eine nennenswerte Hilfe darstellt, aber eine weitere Partei im Rücken würde einiges verkomplizieren."

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Sag mal Harry, hast Du Dir eigentlich schon mal über Deine persönliche Zukunft Gedanken gemacht?"

„Was meinst Du mit ‚persönlicher' Zukunft?"

„Wann Du wieder als Harry Potter in Erscheinung trittst. Ich meine, das Versteckspiel, das Du hier betreibst, hindert Dich das nicht irgendwie?"

Harry dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Darüber mache ich mir schon Gedanken, seit ich untergetaucht bin. Du weißt ja, dass auch Du ein Teil dieser Entscheidung warst." Harry wich ihrem schuldbewussten Blick aus. „Aber dieser Grund fällt nun weg. Der andere Grund war, endlich aus diesem Heldenwahn aussteigen zu können und nicht mehr Spielball der Medien zu sein. Es ist herrlich, sich weitab der öffentlichen Aufmerksamkeit zu bewegen. Niemand, der dich als ‚der-Junge-der-lebtanhimmelt, niemand der auf Deine Narbe starrt und so weiter und so fort. Aber Du hast Recht. Irgendwann sollte ich wieder als Harry Potter auf den Plan treten. Allerdings sollten wir das Überraschungsmoment ausnutzen. Ich habe da einen Plan, der durch das unverhoffte Erscheinen von Harry Potter unter Umständen beschleunigt werden könnte."

„Was für ein Plan?" Hermine konnte ihre Neugier nicht zügeln. „Abwarten. Das hängt noch von vielen Faktoren ab. Aber wenn alles klappt, könnte das Auftauchen von Harry Potter den Untergang von Scrimgeour erheblich beschleunigen." Erhielt sie lakonische Antwort.

„Meinst Du, wir könnten Ginny einweihen? Sie ist absolut vertrauenswürdig. Sie weiß über meine Suche so viel wie ich, nimmt man mal Dein Tagebuch und die Denkariumsausflüge aus. Ich glaube sie ahnt, dass ich Dich gefunden habe. In ihrem Brief sorgt sie sich nicht über mein Verschwinden. Gäbe Sie nicht einen tollen Spion im Orden ab?"

Harry schmunzelte: „Hermine, wir _haben_ einen Spion im Orden. Besser gesagt sogar zwei, wenn sie auch wie eine Person arbeiten. Aber ich glaube, Ginny einzuweihen wäre trotzdem eine gute Idee. Bevor Du Dich an Deine Arbeit in der Bibliothek machst, wollte ich Dich eh fragen, ob Du hier einziehen möchtest. Dann müssten wir Deine Wohnung auflösen und Deine Sachen hierher umziehen." Bei diesen Worten sah er Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Harry Potter, wie kannst Du nur fragen. Glaubst Du etwa, ich würde Dich je wieder alleine lassen? Natürlich will ich hier einziehen." Ein entrüsteter Blick traf Harry. „Bei dieser Gelegenheit könnte ich ja auch bei Ginny vorbeischauen. Sie platzt sicher vor Neugier. Schließlich hat sie Dein Lebenszeichen hautnah miterlebt. Sie ist richtig neidisch geworden. Wer hat wohl je schon mal einen magischen Höhepunkt geschenkt bekommen."

Eine leichte Röte schlich sich in Harrys Gesicht. „Gut, abgemacht. Ich begleite Dich, allerdings unsichtbar. Wenn ich es für richtig halte, gebe ich mich zu erkennen, aber nur dann. Zuerst packen wir Deine Sachen und dann gehen wir Ginny besuchen."

Kurze Zeit später erschienen sie in Hermines Wohnung. Hermine kritzelte eine kurze Kündigung auf ein Papier, das sie ein Stockwerk tiefer bei ihrer Muggel-Vermieterin in den Briefkasten warf. Dann machten sich beide daran, alle Gegenstände magisch zu verkleinern und in die mitgebrachten Kisten zu verstauen. Die Kisten wurden ebenfalls verkleinert, so dass das gesamte Inventar in einer Tüte Platz hatte. Sie arbeiteten schnell und zielstrebig. In zwei Stunden waren die Räume leer. Hermine sprach gerade einen Reinigungs- und einen Farbauffrischungszauber, als ein Schlüssel in die Wohnungstüre gesteckt und geräuschvoll umgedreht wurde.

Erschreckt sah sich Hermine nach Harry um, aber der war nirgends zu sehen. Die Tür schwang auf, Ginny trat ein und stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus. „Was ist denn hier passiert?" fragte sie, als ihr Blick auf Hermine fiel. „Wo sind Deine ganzen Sachen?"

„Dir auch einen schönen Tag, Ginny!" lächelte Hermine sie an. „Ich ziehe aus."

Ginny's Gesichtsausdruck hätte einem Fisch zur Ehre gereicht. „Du ziehst aus? Aber warum? Du bist gerade erst wiedergekommen. Und wo ziehst Du hin? Und überhaupt, wo warst Du denn die ganze Zeit?".

Hermine beschwor zwei Stühle. „Setz Dich erst Mal. Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich kann und darf Dir nicht alles erzählen."

Die beiden Frauen setzten sich. Ginny war aufgeregt. „Sag schon! Hast Du Harry gefunden?"

„Hermine ließ sie ein Weilchen zappeln, dann erhellte ein breites Grinsen ihr Gesicht. „Ja, Ginny, ich habe ihn gefunden! Ich habe ihn gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen." Hermines Gesicht strahlte vor Freude und Ginny's stand ihr in nichts nach.

„Bei Merlins Bart! Endlich! Wie geht es ihm? Wo ist er? Hat er sich verändert? Was macht er? Wo war er die ganze Zeit? Warum ist er verschwunden? Kann ich ihn sehen?" nervös hüpfte Ginny mit dem Hintern auf dem Stuhl herum.

Hermine musste lächeln, als sie die Aufgeregtheit ihre besten Freundin sah.

„Langsam Ginny, eine Frage nach der anderen. Alle darf ich nicht beantworten. Harry muss selbst entscheiden, wie viel er Dir verraten will und ob er Dich sehen will." Ginny zog eine enttäuschte Miene.

„Aber so viel kann ich Dir sagen," fuhr Hermine fort. „Es geht ihm sehr gut. Und natürlich sieht er toll aus, noch viel besser als in unserer Schulzeit." Harry, der sich schon beim ersten Klang des Türschlosses unsichtbar gemacht hatte und eng hinter Hermine stand, schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. ‚So viel zu den Prioritäten von Mädchen!' dachte er für sich. Dann bückte er sich und hauchte in Hermines Nacken. Diese zuckte leicht zusammen, ein wohliger Schauer fuhr ihr über den Rücken, aber ihr Gegenüber war so aufgeregt, dass sie es nicht bemerkte.

„Und warum ist er so plötzlich verschwunden und was macht er jetzt?"

„Harry wollte dem ganzen Medienrummel und der Heldenverehrung aus dem Weg gehen. Und außerdem hat er einige Worte gehört, die ich zu Ron gesagt habe, und hat daraus geschlossen, dass Ron und ich heiraten wollen."

„So ein Idiot!" zischte Ginny, was wiederum Harry zusammenzucken ließ. ‚Na warte, Feuerkopf, das schreit nach Rache!' dachte er für sich.

„Wo er ist, darf ich Dir nicht sagen. „Wenn Harry will, wird er selbst mit Dir Kontakt aufnehmen. Bitte frag nicht weiter, ich darf nicht mehr sagen." bat Hermine.

Ginny schaute ihr unzufrieden ins Gesicht, fragte aber nicht weiter.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem Orden? Ich habe ein Schreiben von Minerva bekommen, wegen eines Lord Martin. Was geht da vor?" war nun Hermine dran, Fragen zu stellen.

„Ja, der Orden ist wieder ins Leben gerufen worden. Das Ministerium macht uns Sorgen. Da muss unbedingt aufgeräumt werden. Aber so lange der Zaubergamot handlungsunfähig, besser gesagt von Alt-Todessern unterwandert ist, so lange können wir nur Beweise sammeln. Anscheinend steuert dieser Lord Martin ähnliche Ziele an. Der Orden will jemand zu ihm schicken und mit ihm reden. Remus soll das zusammen mit Amelia machen." führte Ginny aus.

„Ja, und mit mir." ergänzte Hermine. „Mit Dir? Davon wusste ich nichts." Ginny runzelte erstaunt die Stirn.

„Ja, das stand auch in dem Brief von Minerva." erklärte Hermine.

„Apropos Remus! Du solltest Harry unbedingt sagen, dass Remus ihn sehr vermisst. Es gab schon große Streitereien zwischen Remus, Molly und vor allem Ron. Remus lässt sich einfach nicht davon abbringen, dass Harry noch lebt. Gerade mein idiotischer Bruder will nichts von einem lebenden Harry wissen. Manchmal könnte ich ihn ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen."

„Überlass das mir!" Ginny fuhr erschrocken herum, als die Stimme aus dem Nichts hinter ihr erklang. Im nächsten Moment flimmerte die Luft und ein breit lächelnder Harry stand vor ihr.

„HARRY!" einen gellenden Schrei später warfen sich zwei Arme um Harry und eine Flut roten Haares verdeckte ihm die Sicht. Dann löste sich die Person von ihm, schubst ihn etwas weg und in typisch weiblicher Weasley-Manier brach ein Donnerwetter über den Schwarzhaarigen herein.

„HARRY POTTER! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN EINFACH SO ABZUHAUEN! WIR HABEN UNS SOLCHE SORGEN GEMACHT! DIE MEISTEN HABEN GEMEINT DU WÄRST TOT! DU ... DU ... DU ..! Ginny trommelte mit den Fäusten auf seiner Brust herum und Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Ungeachtet der Fäuste schloss Harry die Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich, bis sie aufhörte ihn zu schlagen und schluchzend ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrub.

Hermine spürte einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht, als sie die Szene beobachtete. Schließlich war Harry kurze Zeit mit Ginny zusammengewesen. Dann riss sie sich zusammen und schalt sich eine Närrin. Trotzdem konnte sie sich eines leichten Unbehagens nicht erwehren.

Ginny löste sich von Harry. Harry strich ihr sanft über die Wangen und wischte die Tränen weg. Obwohl er um die Notwendigkeit seines Untertauchens wusste, fragte er sich, ob es vielleicht doch falsch gewesen war, seine Freunde so im Unklaren gelassen zu haben.

„Komm Ginny, setzt Dich. Wir reden." Er schob sie sanft auf ihren Stuhl zurück und stellte sich wieder hinter Hermine. Er küsste Hermine zärtlich auf den Nacken und, als sie den Kopf zu ihm drehte, auf die Lippen. Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Dann seid ihr jetzt zusammen?" Harry nickte und Hermine strahlte Ginny an. Ginny sprang auf und umarmte Hermine stürmisch. „Oh ich freue mich so für Dich! Immer warst Du diejenige, die nie an Harry's Tod geglaubt hat und unermüdlich nach ihm suchte. Du hast das Glück wirklich verdient." Hermine schämte sich etwas für ihren leichten Eifersuchtsanfall von vorhin, war andererseits auch erleichtert, bewies die Reaktion ihrer besten Freundin doch, dass Ginny keinerlei Ambitionen auf Harry hatte.

„Ginny!" sagte nun Harry an den Rotschopf gewandt, der sich wieder gesetzt hatte. „Es war eigentlich noch nicht geplant, dass ich mich Dir zu erkennen gebe. Ich denke, dass Du in unseren Plänen eine wertvolle Unterstützung sein kannst. Dunkle Wolken ziehen am Horzont auf, um es mal poetisch auszudrücken. Die Todesser werden aktiver, das Ministerium ist ein Haufen korrupter Sch..." Harry sprach das letzte Wort nicht aus, nachdem er den vorwurfsvollen Blick von Hermine auffing, den sie ihm über die Schulter zuwarf. Nachdenklich spielte er mit ihren Haaren, während er ab und zu sanft über ihre Schultern strich.

„Ich möchte Dich bitten, zu niemandem, auch nicht zu Remus, von mir zu sprechen. Es ist noch zu früh. Ich werde wieder als Harry Potter auftauchen, wenn es an der Zeit ist. Aber noch ist es notwendig, dass Harry Potter als verschollen oder meinetwegen auch als tot gilt. Es wird einiges geben, was Du für uns tun kannst. Du wirst auch langsam in alles eingeweiht werden, musst aber noch Geduld haben."

Ginny sah Harry erstaunt an: „Als was bist Du denn jetzt unterwegs? Aus Deinen Worten höre ich heraus, dass Du keineswegs untergetaucht bist sondern getarnt aktiv bist. Los, sag schon! Du weißt, dass Du mir vertrauen kannst."

Harry tauschte einen amüsierten Blick mit Hermine. Hermine war es dann, die das Geheimnis lüftete: „Harry ist derjenige, der Dir jeden Monat Deinen Lohn nach Gringotts überweist!" Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten nicht laut loszulachen.

„WAS? Aber ... mein Lohn wird doch von der W.H.O bezahlt?" verwirrt sah Ginny zu ihrer besten Freundin. „Jep," meinte Hermine salopp, „und die W.H.O ist bzw. gehört Harry. Und der Besitzer von W.H.O ist nach meinen Dir bekannten Recherchen ..."

„... Lord Leon H. Martin … » vollendete Ginny den Satz schockiert.

TBC


	33. Kapitel: Zentrale WHO

**Für die positiven Reviews wieder herzlichen Dank und auch an die neuen Leser/Reviewer herzlich willkommen. **Verzeiht, dass ich mich nicht bei allen namentlich bedanke, sondern nur die mit Fragen beantworte.

**Valli: **Klar, rote Haare ist gleich Weasley ... Auflösung in diesem Chap...

**MarioH: **Passt: Ein bisschen Hintergrund der W.H.O ist in diesem Kapitel zu finden. Mehr wird über die ganze Story verteilt.

**MFG : **(das Kürzel nervt in meinem Word. Macht ständig mit freundlichen Grüßen draus: ;-) Zu Deinem Review: Grübel Du hast teilweise recht. Ich habe beim Schreiben manchmal das Gefühl, dass es etwas zu langsam geht und ich Euch vielleicht langweile.  
Dass Ginny so schnell eingeweiht wurde, kann verschiedene Gründe haben. Hauptgrund ist sicher, dass sie unterschwellig schon von Hermine wusste, dass ihre Suche Erfolg hatte. Es war also nur ein kleiner Schritt.  
Was das Heiraten von Harry und Hermine angeht: Nun - NOCH sind sie nicht verheiratet. Die Entdeckung, dass sie Seelenpartner sind, war vorherzusehen. Bis jetzt REDEN sie nur über eine Hochzeit. Wer weiß was da noch alles dazwischenkommt.

**Sternchennicky: **Wo kann man denn Deine ‚Unvollendete' lesen? neugierig

* * *

**Kapitel 32 – Zentrale W.H.O**

Das Hauptgebäude der W.H.O befand sich am Rande der Stadt Edinburgh. Jeder, der in diesen Stadtteil kam, sah ein riesiges, mit hohen lebenden Hecken umfriedetes Grundstück. Nur ein Blick durch das automatische, schmiedeiserne Tor erlaubte einen Blick auf die großzügigen und sauber gepflegten Rasenflächen, aufgelockert durch zahlreiche Bäume und Büsche und durchschnitten von asphaltierten Wegen. In der Mitte des Geländes erhob sich ein achtstöckiges, modernes Bürogebäude aus Stahl und Glas. Die getönten Scheiben erlaubten keinerlei Einblick und auch das Grundstück machte einen verlassenen Eindruck. Hätte ein Beobachter sich die Mühe gemacht und einen Tag lang das Grundstück beobachtet, wäre ihm sicher aufgefallen, dass niemals jemand durch das Tor eingelassen wurde und auch niemand das Gebäude verließ. Indes kam niemand auf einen solchen verqueren Gedanken, denn starke Schutzzauber sorgten dafür, dass jedwedes menschliche Wesen, das sich dem Grundstück näher als 500 Meter näherte, das dringende Bedürfnis verspürte, einen anderen Weg zu seinem Ziel zu nehmen.

Und trotzdem herrschte innerhalb der W.H.O-Zentrale das übliche hektische Treiben. Schließlich wurde von hier aus eine weltweite Organisation überwacht und gesteuert. Eine kleine, abgeschottete Welt für sich, in der sich einer der Träume des Gründers der W.H.O. verwirklicht hatte. Ein friedliches Miteinander von Muggeln, Zaubereren, Muggelgeborenen und Hauselfen. Ein unbedarfter Beobachter wäre sicher höchst verwundert, wie viel Zauberei und Muggeltechnik nebeneinander und miteinander kombiniert funktionierte. Irgendwann sollte die Welt draussen ebenso friedlich und einträchtig funktionieren. Ohne Vorurteile gegenüber Anderen. Das war das Ziel des Gründers dieser riesigen Organsiation. In der großen Ankunftshalle im Erdgeschoss hing gegenüber den zahlreichen Kaminen des Flohnetzwerks eine große Tafel aus Obsidian. Auf ihr, durch Zauberei tief eingegraben, standen die eindringlichen Worte:

_Es ist Zeit, den Menschen Frieden zu geben._

_Frieden findet nur der  
der sich selbst in Anderen entdeckt  
vorurteilsfrei denkt und handelt  
jedes Wesen als gleichberechtigt ansieht  
im Gleichklang mit der Natur lebt  
Hilfe gibt wo Hilfe nötig ist_

_Leon H. Martin  
Gründer der World Human Organsiation_

Jedem, der in diesem Raum ankam, fiel zuerst diese beeindruckende Tafel ins Auge, mit den Worten, die die Basis und das Ziel der W.H.O. so exakt beschrieb. Es hieß, dass der Gründer die Tafel mittels Transfiguration erschaffen hatte, eine Sache, die noch keine Magier bisher geschafft hatte. Das wohl stärkste und härteste Material konnte bis anhin nur von den Hochelfen mittels Elementarmagie erschaffen werden.

Als Draco Potter Manor verlassen hatte, erschien er in der Apparationszentrale, sechs Stockwerke unterhalb der Empfangshalle des W.H.O.-Gebäudes. Was niemand vermutete, auch nicht die Angestellten der ‚offizellen' W.H.O., war, dass die W.H.O. ein weiteres Ziel verfolgte, das den charismatischen Worten auf der Gründertafel eklatant widersprach. Ein ebenso großer Komplex, wie der oberirdische Bau, erstreckte sich auch unter der Erde. Eingeweihte sprachen nur von der ‚Zentrale'. Hier ging es bedeutend ruhiger zu. Nicht, weil hier weniger Menschen ihrem Alltaggeschäft nachgingen, nein, die ganze Atmosphäre war entspannter. Man erhielt den Eindruck, dass die Bediensteten hier schon vieles gesehen hatten, und sie nicht vieles mehr aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Schon vor Draco erschien, ertönte ein ein kurzer Gong und eine Stelle am Boden leuchtete kurz grün auf. Diese kündigte eine Apparation von ausserhalb an. Der Kenner hätte anhand der Tonhöhe des Gongs auch festgestellt, dass soeben der Chef der Zentrale im Begriff war, aufzutauchen und auch, dass er diese planmässig und per Apparation bewerkstelligte. Es gab innerhalb des Gebäudes nur noch eine Stelle, an welcher man in das Gebäude gelangen konnte, allerdings nur per Portschlüssel. Dieser Ort war die hochmoderne Klinik, zwei Stockwerke über der Apparationszentrale. Diese Einrichtung hatte schon zahlreiche Leben gerettet, denn oftmals hing das Leben von Opfern nur an Sekunden.

Auch in der Apparationszentrale hing eine Tafel aus Obsidian. Der Kontrast zu ihrem Zwillingsbruder über der Erde könnte nicht grösser sein.

_Es ist Zeit, den Menschen Frieden zu geben._

_Frieden wird es nur dann geben_

_Wenn in der Welt wieder Gerechtigkeit herrscht  
Die dunkle Seite besiegt und eliminiert ist  
Jeder Todesser, der Schuld auf sich geladen hat zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurde  
__**und alles Böse von der Erde getilgt ist**_

_WEHE DEM DER WEHE TUT!_

_  
Lord Leon H. Martin_

Wie immer, wenn Draco in der Zentrale erschien, fiel sein Blick auf die Tafel, wobei er sich auch nach zwei Jahren manchmal immer noch fragte, wie Harry dieses Kunststück geschafft hatte. Dann ging er eiligen Schrittes auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Raumes und trat in den nächsten Kamin.

„Büro Direktor" murmelte er und verschwand in den grünen Flammen. Unmittelbar danach betrat er sein geräumiges Büro, trat an den Schreibtisch, berührte mit dem Zauberstab eine Glaskugel. „Abteilungsleiter sofort in mein Büro!" schnarrte er, und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, setzte er sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl.

Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Türe und vier Personen betraten den Raum. Die einzige weibliche Peron der Gruppe war mittelgroß, schlank, und trug ein, trotz des mausgrauen Farbtons, sehr figurbetontes Kleid. Ihre schwarzen Haare fielen glatt bis zu den Schultern und ihre Augen strahlten in einem hellen Blau. Nymphadora Tonks, so hieß die Frau, war Leiterin der Abteilung Ermittlungen und Überprüfungen, die schon enorme Erfolge im Aufspüren illegaler Transaktionen und Verstecken von Todessern aufzuweisen hatte. Neben ihr stand ein blonder, muskulöser Mann mit kurzgeschnittenem Haar und nordischen Gesichtszügen. Tatsächlich war Sigurd Parson Schwede. Er war der Leiter der konzerninternen Aurorenabteilung, die innerhalb der Zentrale nur die „Jäger" genannt wurden. Der dritte Eingetretene war ein kleiner, älterer Mann, mit runder Brille und schlecht sitzendem Anzug. Sein spärliches, ergrautes Haar und sein blasses Gesicht und die zahlreichen Falten um die Augen zeugten von wenig Interesse an Betätigung im Freien. Einzig der hellwache, messerscharfe Blick aus grauen Augen warnte vor der Unterschätzung der Intelligenz des kleinen Mannes. Tatsächlich war Helmuth Greiner der Bibliothekar der Zentrale und hatte die Oberhoheit über Tausende von Büchern.

Der letzte im Bunde war ein junger, sommersprossiger Mann mit leuchtend roten Haaren. Er schien etwa 23 Jahre alt zu sein und war eindeutig der Jüngste der Gruppe. Der Schalk strahlte aus seine blauen Augen und ein stetiges Grinsen zeugte von einem unbändigen Hang zum Spaß an der Freude. Wer allerdings Fred Weasley näher kannte, der wusste sein Genie zu schätzen. Er und sein Bruder George teilten sich die Leitung der Entwicklungsabteilung, wobei sie nebenbei zur Tarnung auch ihren Laden WWW in der Winkelgasse betrieben. Allerdings wurde einer von Ihnen immer wieder gerne von Nymphadora Tonks zu Ermittlungen ‚ausgeliehen', da die Zwillinge über ausgezeichnete Kontakte ins Ministerium und nun auch wieder zum Orden des Phönix hatten. Bei diesen ‚außerdienstlichen' Tätigkeiten war ihr ‚normales' Geschäft in der Winkelgasse eine optimale Tarnung, da von der Großfamilie Weasley keiner über das Doppelleben der beiden Bescheid wusste. Die Erfindungen und der Ideenreichtum der Brüder waren innerhalb der Zentrale sehr gefürchtet. Der zweifelhafte Humor der Zwillinge hatte schon manches Opfer gefunden, hatten sie doch die Gewohnheit, ihre neuesten Kreationen erst mal am hauseigenen Personal zu testen.

Nachdem sich nun alle gesetzt hatten, kam Draco sofort zum Punkt.

„Ladys and Gentlemen, es ist eine Situation eingetreten die mich veranlasst hat, die höchste Alarmstufe auszulösen." begann er, und hatte mir diesen Worten die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gesprächspartner.

„Wie der ‚Falke' bei seiner letzten Operation herausgefunden hat, sind die Todesser dabei, einen neuen Schlag vorzubereiten. Diesmal würde es sehr Ernst, sollten sich die Befürchtungen bewahrheiten." fuhr Draco fort. „Aus gesicherter Quelle haben wir Informationen, dass die Todesser ein Artefakt suchen, das den Namen‚ Itineris-aetas' trägt."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. Sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn Information nicht aus ihrer eigenen Abteilung stammten, und sie so überrascht wurde. Sie konnte es sich so nur erklären, dass der ominöse ‚Falke', wieder mal selbst Recherchen angestellt hatte. Sie war mehr als neugierig, wer denn dieser Falke sein könnte, aber Draco hielt sich bedeckt oder vielleicht wusste er es selbst nicht. Sicher war Tonks sich nur, dass es sich um eine einzelne Person, wahrscheinlich um einen Animagus handelte und nicht, wie die Öffentlichkeit vermutete, um eine Gruppe oder gar Organisation. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und fragte mürrisch: „Und was ist so schlimmes an dem Artefakt?"

„Nun," antwortete Draco mit bedeutsamem Blick, „Nach unseren Informationen ermöglich es Zeitreisen."

Die Blicke, die sich nun erschrocken auf Draco richteten, waren denen, die vor wenigen Stunden Hermine ausgesetzt war, verblüffend ähnlich und Draco huschte trotz des Ernstes der Situation, ein Grinsen über das Gesicht.

„Ich habe schon irgendwo darüber gelesen." Helmuth Greiner schaute nachdenklich auf seine Hände. „Abgesehen davon, dass es eigentlich eine Legende ist, wurde das Artefakt denn nicht zerstört?"

„Leider nein" schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Es kann nicht zerstört werden. Anscheinend war der Einzige Erfolg, das Artefakt unter größten Anstrengungen in mehrere Teile zu fluchen. Diese wurden dann an verschiedenen Orten versteckt. Gesichert ist in jedem Falle, dass die Todesser mindestens ein Teil in ihren Besitz gebracht haben. Und da sind wir schon bei Ihrer Aufgabe. Suchen Sie alle Informationen über dieses Artefakt zusammen, die sie kriegen können. Das dürfte in Ihr Ressort fallen Helmuth. Tonks wird sie unterstützen, wenn es um Unterlagen von außerhalb geht. Tonks, Sie überwachen vorrangig Museen und Ausstellungen. Das Objekt scheint im Orient eher bekannt zu sein. Das erste Fragment wurde aus einer ägyptischen Wanderausstellung gestohlen.

Sigurd, sie halten sich bereit um einzugreifen, wenn Tonks fündig geworden ist. Das Artefakt funktioniert nur vollständig zusammengesetzt. Wir haben keine Ahnung wie viele Teile es sind, wir müssen aber unbedingt eins oder mehrere in unsere Hände bekommen.

Weasley, Sie können ebenfalls versuchen, mehr Informationen über das Artefakt herauszubekommen. Ihre ‚alternativen' Informationsquellen sind legendär. Danke!"

Die vier Abteilungsleiter verließen das Büro und ließen einen nachdenklichen Draco zurück.

**In einem Vorort von London**

In einem düsteren, von wenigen Fackeln beleuchteten Keller standen vier schwarzgewandete Gestalten um einen runden Tisch. Auf diesem lag ein ca. 30 cm durchmessender Ring aus einem schwarzen, unheimlichen Material. Es schien alles auftreffende Licht regelrecht zu verschlucken. Innerhalb des Ringes lagen zwei, in einem rötlichen Messington schimmernden Stücke, mit unregelmäßigen Formen. Und doch schien es, als ab die Seiten, die an dem schwarzen Ring anlagen, sich nahtlos an diesen anfügten. Eine der Personen kicherte in kiegsigem Ton: „Zwei Stücke haben wir schon. Lucius, weißt Du, wie viele es insgesamt sind?"

„Laut dem Pergament sollen es sieben Teile sein, Bella. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob der Ring zu den sieben Teilen dazuzählt, denn dann hätten wir schon drei Teile." antwortete der Blonde, den Bella als Lucius angesprochen hatte.

Die korpulente Gestalt, die neben Bella stand, brummte: "Und wo finden wir die restlichen Teile?" Malfoy sah auf: „Nur die Ruhe Rabastan, wo das nächste ich weiß ich und die anderen werden wir auch noch finden."

„Ich möchte nur wissen, wer dieses Schwein war, der uns angegriffen hat." der Wut, die aus Bellatrix Worten klang, konnte man die Hysterie anhören. „Es wäre fast schief gegangen. Woher wusste der, dass wir da waren? Und diese Macht, die der Kerl ausstrahlte. Ohne den Portschlüssel wären wir jetzt vielleicht tot! Ich will dieses Schwein erwischen!"

„Ich weiß es nicht Bella. Vielleicht hat jemand geredet? Es wäre fatal, wenn nach außen dränge, nach was wir suchen." Lucius sah misstrauisch in die Runde. „Trotzdem müssen wir Ruhe bewahren. Wir müssen herausfinden, wo die anderen Teile sind. Die Fundorte von den Stücken da, waren ja auch aufgezeichnet. Wir müssen Leute ausfindig machen, die schon so etwas studiert haben. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und jemand hat davon gelesen."

„Wie ist es mit dem Schlammblut, das mit Potter nach Hogwarts ging? Draco hat doch immer von diesem Bücherwurm erzählt und dass diese die ganze Bibliothek abgegrast hat." Bellatrix sah Lucius fragend an.

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit." nickte Malfoy nachdenklich. „Setze Nott, und Goyle auf sie an. Sie sollen rausfinden wo sie wohnt, dann schnappen wir sie uns. Sie sollen ihr aber vorerst nicht antun, wir brauchen sie bei Gesundheit. Wenn sie was weiß ist es gut, wenn nicht, gibt's halt ein Schlammblut weniger. Potter ist ja nicht mehr da um den Helden zu spielen." spie er förmlich aus.

Bellatrix Augen glänzten vor Vorfreude.

**Potter Manor**

Leise klopfte es an die Türe von Hermines Wohnung in Potter Manor. Hermine, die an ihrem, von Pergamenten und Büchern übersäten Schreibtisch saß, schreckte aus ihren Studien auf. Verwundert darüber, wer an ihre Türe klopfen könnte, rief sie: „Herein!".

Die Türe schwang auf und Harry trat ein. „Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

„Harry, wieso fragst Du? Es ist schließlich Deine Wohnung, oder?"

„Nein Hermine, das ist Dein Reich. Und die Höflichkeit gebietet, dass ich anklopfe und frage, ob ich eintreten darf. Es könnte ja sein, dass Du gerade aus der Dusche kommst und nichts anhast." antwortete Harry und lächelte sie an.

„Nun, Harry Potter, würde es Dich stören wenn Du mich nackt antreffen würdest?" konterte sie mir einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Harry, der sich unwillkürlich Hermine im Eva-Kostüm vorstellte, wurde leicht rosa um die Nase. „Uhm, nein, eigentlich nicht."

Hermine boxte ihn auf den Oberarm. „Eigentlich?" sagte sie leicht beleidigt. „Na ja, im Gegenteil. Nein, es würde mich nicht stören. Was machen Deine Studien?" versuchte Harry das Thema zu wechseln.

„Könnte besser sein. So lange ich zu Deiner Bibliothek keinen Zugang habe, erschwert es die Suche. Das einzige was ich herausgefunden habe, ist, dass das Artefakt in sieben Teile zerfallen ist. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass ich während meiner Studienzeit einen Vortrag besucht habe, an dem auch das ‚Itineris-aetas' angesprochen wurde. Es gibt Überlieferungen darüber, dass es entgegen der Abmachung einen Magier gab, der aufgezeichnet hatte, wo ein Teil der Bruchstücke versteckt wurde.

Es gibt in der Nähe meiner Wohnung eine kleines, gut sortiertes Antiquariat, das vielleicht noch ein Buch über die Geschichte dieses Artefaktes hat. Ich habe so etwas noch in Erinnerung, da ich damals sehr oft in dieser Buchhandlung gestöbert hatte. Ich möchte gerne morgen da vorbeischauen und nachforschen."

Harry dachte kurz nach und erwiderte dann: „Warum nicht? Was hältst Du davon wenn ich etwas später nachkomme, und wir uns dann einen schönen Abend machen? Allerdings musst Du Dich dann mit Leon Martin begnügen, da Harry Potter noch nicht in Erscheinung treten darf."

Hermine strahlte Harry an. „Aber gerne Mr. Martin, sicherlich wird ein netter Abend in Ihrer Gesellschaft ein Erlebnis." Sie fiel ihrem Freund um den Hals und sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

TBC


	34. Kapitel: Planungen

**Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews** (obwohl es immer weniger werden. Von ca. **_400_** Lesern _**nur**_ _**5**_ Reviews. Wird es vielleicht langweilig? Dann sagt's mir bitte. Vielleicht erkläre ich zu viel? )

**Dank** an die treuen** Imobilus, Jeanuts, Sternchennicky **(werde bald mal schauen, was Du geschrieben hast),** Kathleen Potter, angelseys**

**angelseys: **Ich habe ja nicht geschrieben, dass Tonks KEIN Matamorphmagus ist. Sie ist natürlich einer. Bloss in dieser Szene musste es ja nicht erwähnt werden.

* * *

**Kapitel 34 – Planungen**

**Potter Manor**

Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte nachdenklich auf ein leeres Pergament, während er überlegte, wie er wohl am unverfänglichsten auf die Einladung des Ordens reagieren sollte. Eigentlich bereitete ihm die Aussicht, eine selbständige Gruppe in seine Planungen einzubeziehen Unbehagen, andererseits sah er die Notwendigkeit, sich den Rücken freizuhalten, durchaus ein. Während er grübelte, kam ihm eine Idee, wie das bevorstehende Treffen anonym und ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, stattfinden konnte. Einen Augenblick dachte Harry darüber nach, ob er sein Vorhaben mit Hermine absprechen sollte, entschied sich aber dann doch dagegen. Vielleicht wäre es auch eine nette Überraschung für Sie.

Harry tauchte seine Feder in das Tintenfass und schrieb in seiner sauberen ‚Leon-Martin'-Schrift einen Brief an McGonagall.

_Sehr geehrte Professor McGonagall,_

_Mit Interesse und einiger Überraschung habe ich Ihr Schreiben gelesen. _

_Ich bin erstaunt, dass ich offensichtlich das Interesse des legendären ‚Orden des Phönix' erweckt habe._

_Bisher war mir nicht bekannt, dass diese Organisation noch existiert, da meines Wissens nach der Zweck des Ordens, die Vernichtung Voldemorts, sich erübrigt hat._

_Wie dem auch sei: Ich möchte ich Ihrem Wunsch entsprechen und eine Besprechung ermöglichen. Da diese allerdings aus verständlichen Gründen nicht an die Öffentlichkeit dringen soll, und bekanntermaßen das Offensichtlich die beste Tarnung ist, bin ich nach reiflicher Überlegen zu folgendem Schluss gekommen._

„_Eine meiner Unternehmen, 'Wizard-Laser-Scienes', feiert am nächsten Wochenende ihr 25jähriges Jubläum. Dies geschieht unter anderem mit einem großen Ball für Angestellte, Kunden und Geschäftsfreunde der Firma. Die Anwesenheit von über 400 Gästen wird eine kurzzeitige Zusammenkunft von wenigen Gästen ohne Aufsehen möglich machen. _

_In der Anlage erhalten Sie fünf Einladungen zu dem Ball, der im Londoner Hilton Hotel, im großen Saal, stattfinden wird. Der Tanz nach dem Bankett erschließt sicherlich die Möglichkeit, uns in eine abhörsicheres Zimmer zurückzuziehen, um die notwendigen Dinge zu besprechen._

_Berühren Sie die Einladung mit Ihrem Zauberstab und nennen Sie den Namen der Person, die an dem Treffen teilnehmen soll. Die Einladung wird dadurch entsprechend personalisiert und ermöglicht der entsprechenden Person das Betreten des Saales._

_Ich bitte zu berücksichtigen, dass zu so einem Anlass einer bekannten Firma, auch die Presse geladen ist._

_Hochachtungsvoll  
Lord Leon H. Martin_

Harry fügte dem Schreiben noch fünf Pergamente bei und versiegelte es mit dem Siegel des Hauses Martin. Auf einen Schutzzauber verzichtete Harry, da der Inhalt des Briefes unverfänglich genug war.

Die Einladungen mit dem speziellen Zauber hatte Harry schon mehrfach für solche Anlässe benutzt, um die langweiligen Feste, die er gezwungenermassen als Generaldirektor besuchen musste, wenigstens effektiv zu nutzen. Das Hilton kannte das Prozedere schon und hielt dafür entsprechende Räumlichkeiten bereit.

Die Firma ‚Wizard-Laser-Scienes' gehörte zur W.H.O. und feierte tatsächlich ihr 25-jähriges Bestehen. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Jahren einen Namen dadurch gemacht, dass sie erfolgreich die Muggel-Laser-Technologie mit Magie verband, und zwar so, dass auch Muggel die Geräte bedienen konnten.

Harry rief nach einem Elfen, der den Brief zur Postzentrale brachte, die das Schreiben dann per Eule verschicken würde. So konnte niemand nachvollziehen, von wo der Brief nun tatsächlich stammte, sollte er doch wider erwarten abgefangen werden.

**Hogwarts – Direktorenbüro**

Minerva McGonagall saß in ihrem Büro und brütete über einem Buch mit dem Titel „Das Zauberei-Ministerium". In den vielen Jahrzehnten, die sie in der Schule verbracht hatte, also den Großteil ihres ganzen Lebens, hatte sie sich wenig um den politischen Teil der Zaubererwelt gekümmert. Ihr Vorgänger, Professor Dumbledore, hatte sich immer darum gekümmert, wenn die Schule mit der Regierung in Kontakt kam. Meistens wurde die wichtigste Lehrinstitution der englischen Zaubererschaft vom Ministerium in Ruhe gelassen, wofür auch die Achtung vor Dumbledore gesorgt hatte. Geändert hatte sich die Zurückhaltung des Ministeriums erst, als Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt, in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde und in seinem vierten Jahr Voldemort zurückkehrte. Das war auch die Zeit, in der Minerva damit konfrontiert wurde, auf welch tönernen Füssen die ‚Macht' des Zaubereiministeriums und des Ministers stand. Mal war Harry die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt, mal der mediensüchtige und Aufmerksamkeit heischende Bengel. Aber auch zu dieser Zeit hatte Dumbledore seinen ganzen Einfluss geltend gemacht, um das Ministerium am Eingreifen in den Schulalltag zu hindern. Ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich an den verschlossenen Jungen erinnerte, der ihrer aller Zukunft gerettet und den sie so unterschätzt und vor allem auch schlecht unterstützt hatten.

Heute bereute die Schulleiterin, dass sie sich so wenig mit der Politik beschäftigt hatte. Sie hasste dieses Thema aus tiefstem Herzen. Sie war geradlinig und ehrlich, liebte ihren Beruf und die ihr anvertrauten Schüler über alles. Falschheit war der strengen Lehrerin völlig fremd. Aber all das war die Politik nicht nur in der Zaubererwelt. Falsch, überheblich, arrogant, rückständig und verlogen. Es blieb ihr nun nichts anderes übrig als sich in die Gesetze, Statuten und Verfassungen der Zaubererwelt hineinzulesen.

McGonagall seufzte. Sie wünschte, Hermine Granger wäre anwesend. Die kluge Hexe hatte vor vier Jahren nicht nur als Jahrgangsbeste verlassen, sie war sogar mit dem Ravenclaw-Orden, für den Abschluss mit Ohnegleichen in allen Fächern, geehrt worden. Diese Auszeichnung wurde in der Geschichte Hogwarts bisher nur viermal verliehen. Minerva hatte noch niemals eine so belesene und lernbesessene Hexe kennen gelernt, wie Hermine Granger. Doch diese Eigenschaften hatten sich für sie ausgezahlt. McGonagall klappte das Buch zu und beschloss, Hermine eine Eule zu schicken und sie um einen Besuch zu bitten. Sicherlich konnte diese ihre Fragen in Bezug auf die politischen Gegebenheiten besser beantworten, als jedes Buch in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts.

Während Minerva ihre Brille abnahm und müde ihre Nasenwurzel rieb, klopfte es ans Fenster. Eine junge Schleiereule begehrte Einlass. Die Schulleiterin öffnete mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs das Fenster, die Eule landete auf ihrem Schreibtisch und ließ sich das Pergament abnehmen. Mit einem leisen ‚Schuhu' flog die schöne Eule wieder davon.

Minerva überflog das Pergament, trat zum Kamin und streute etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer. Sofort loderte es grün auf und sie sagte deutlich: „Remus Lupin!". Sekunden später erschien der Kopf des Werwolfs im Feuer.

„Oh, hallo Minerva, was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?" fragte der Grauhaarige freundlich.

„Ich habe Antwort von Leon Martin erhalten."

„Oh!", kam es überrascht aus dem Kamin, „kann ich kurz durchkommen?"

„Natürlich Remus" und Sekunden später trat Lupin aus dem Kamin. Minerva bot ihm einen Platz an und der Werwolf setzte sich.

„Was schreibt er denn?" fragte er interessiert. Minerva reichte ihm den Brief und er überflog ihn. Dann runzelte er die Stirn: „Was hältst Du davon?"

„Das wollte ich Dich eigentlich fragen." kam die Antwort.

„Hm, es klingt eigentlich durchdacht. Aber irgendwie habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl. Der Mann scheint sehr misstrauisch zu sein." meinte Remus skeptisch.

McGonagall lächelte und Remus fühlte sich unwillkürlich an den alten Schulleiter erinnert. „Würdest Du nicht auch misstrauisch sein? Unsere Begründung, weshalb wir von seinem Zusammentreffen mit den Gamot-Mitgliedern wussten, erscheint mir im Nachhinein nicht sehr überzeugend. Dass er uns tatsächlich die Möglichkeit gibt, mit ihm zu reden, überrascht mich ehrlich gesagt. Außerdem hat das Schreiben einen sehr selbstbewussten Unterton. Ich denke, wir sollten die Gelegenheit nutzen. Wer weiß, was dieser Mann für Möglichkeiten hat und wir können jede Unterstützung gebrauchen."

Ein Unterton in ihrer Stimme erweckte Remus' Aufmerksamkeit. „Wie meinst Du das?"

Minerva deutete auf den Wälzer, in dem sie eben noch gestöbert hatte. „Ich habe mich etwas mit den Strukturen des Ministeriums befasst. Weit bin ich nicht gekommen, doch so viel ist mir klargeworden: Nicht der Minister und das Ministerium haben eigentlich das sagen, sondern der Zaubergamot als obetrste Instanz. So viel ist uns ja bekannt. Ich wollte wissen, wie der Zaubergamot besetzt wird, wie die Stimmenzahl und die Mehrheiten sind usw. Ich vermute, dass Martin genau den richtigen Weg einschlägt. Ich wünschte, Hermine wäre hier. Sie könnte die Zusammenhänge wahrscheinlich besser durchschauen als jeder andere von uns."

„Ist sie immer noch nicht per Eule erreichbar?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, die letzte Eule kam ohne den Brief zurück, also müsste sie ihn erhalten haben. Eine Antwort habe ich aber noch nicht. Ich frage mich, ob Ginerva Weasley vielleicht weiß wo sie ist."

Remus sah zur Uhr bevor er antwortete: „Ich denke, Ginny dürfte um diese Zeit zuhause sein. Warum fragen wir sie nicht einfach?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten trat wer an den Kamin und rief per Flohpulver nach Ginny. Mehrere Minuten tat sich nichts, und Remus wollte schon aufgeben, als plötzlich Ginnys Kopf im Feuer erschien. Sie hatte ein Handtuch wie einen Turban um den Kopf gewickelt und Wassertröpfchen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Oh, Hallo Remus. Schulleiterin?" sagte sie mit einem Blick auf McGonagall. „Entschuldigt, ich komme gerade aus der Dusche."

Beide erwiderten den Gruß. „Kein Problem Ginny. Wir wollten nur sehen ob Du zu Hause bist. Wir brauchen Hermine und fragten uns ob Du weißt wo sie ist oder ob Du sie erreichen kannst." kam Remus sofort auf den Punkt.

Ginny wirkte überrascht: „Oh, ja, Hermine war bei mir. Sie ist aus ihrer Wohnung ausgezogen, wollte mir aber nicht sagen wohin. Sie sagte, ich würde es später erfahren. Seither habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Aber wenn ich sie sehe, sag ich ihr, dass sie sich bei Euch melden soll."

„Sie ist ausgezogen, ohne Dir zu sagen wohin? Das ist aber merkwürdig." sprach McGonagall nachdenklich, während Remus Ginny einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf. Irgendwie hatte Ginny das Gefühl, das Remus ihr nicht ganz glaubte. „Ja, ich kann auch nicht mehr sagen. Außerdem will ich mich gerade zum Ausgehen fertig machen. Lavender und ich wollten noch ins ‚Methusalem'. Bis dann!" erwiderte Ginny rasch und verschwand aus den Flammen.

Die beiden Zurückgebliebenen sahen sich schweigend an, bis Remus meinte: „Ich würde sagen, wir nehmen die Einladung an. Falls Hermine noch auftaucht, hätte ich sie gerne dabei. Amelia wird sowieso mitkommen müssen. Wie ist es mit Dir? Gehst Du auch mit?"

Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens antwortete Minerva: „Ich denke schon. Allerdings gefällt mir der Gedanke weniger, an einem Ball teilzunehmen. Bisher fanden alle Bälle, an denen ich anwesend war, in Hogwarts statt. Außerdem ist meine Auswahl an Muggelkleidung nicht gerade für Bälle gedacht. Ich werde es mir noch überlegen, Remus."

**Wohnung Ginny Weasley**

Nachdenklich stand Ginny vor dem Kamin, nachdem Sie die Verbindung zu Hogwarts getrennt hatte. ‚Sie suchen also Hermine. Mist, dass ich vergessen habe, danach zu fragen, wie ich sie erreichen kann.' ärgerte sie sich. Schon kurz, nachdem Hermine und Harry sich verabschiedet hatten, fiel ihr ein, dass es vielleicht wichtig werden könnte, Ihnen Nachrichten senden zu können. Schließlich sollte sie ja Informationen weitergeben. Ginny wunderte sich noch darüber, dass Harry an so etwas nicht gedacht haben sollte, umsichtig wie er doch eigentlich war.

Während sie noch ihren Gedanken nachhing und überlegte, welche Möglichkeiten sie hatte, Hermine doch noch zu erreichen, erschien ein kleiner Hauself mit dem üblichen ‚Plopp' neben Ginny, die erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Misses muss entschuldigen," sagte das kleine Wesen mit piepsiger Stimme. „Twix soll diesen Brief von Master Martin zu Misses Ginny bringen!"

Trotz des Schrecks musste Ginny schmunzeln. Der aufgeregte Elf sah in seiner Uniform auch zu putzig aus. Sie bedankte sich höflich, was dem kleinen Wesen etwas Röte ins Gesicht trieb, worauf er verlegen verschwand.

Der Brief aus edlem Pergament trug das Siegel der Martins. Sie fühlte, dass etwas hartes in dem Umschlag steckte und öffnete es. Heraus fiel eine feingliedrige Kette mit einem schlichten Ring als Anhänger. Ginny entfaltete das Pergament und begann zu lesen.

„_Liebe Ginny,_

_ich bin so froh, dass wir dich etwas einweihen könnte. Wie Du Dir vorstellen kannst, bin ich überglücklich, dass ich nach dieser langen Suche Harry endlich gefunden habe. Doch der Grund dieses Schreibens ist ein anderer._

_Damit Du die Möglichkeit hast, uns jederzeit zu kontaktieren, schickt Dir Harry anbei einen Ring. Er dient sozusagen als Legimitation, die Schutzzauber zu umgehen, so dass Du per Kamin mit uns reden kannst. Das Codewort ist ‚Falke'. Per Flohpulver reisen geht damit nicht, da die Gespräche über die Zentrale umgeleitet werden. Das macht das Ganze absolut abhörsicher. _

_Du kannst den Ring an der Kette um den Hals tragen, oder auch an einen Finger stecken, wenn es Dir nicht zu auffallend ist. Wichtig ist nur, dass er Deine nackte Haut berührt. Der Ring ist auf Dich abgestimmt und kann nur von Dir verwendet werden._

_Außerdem fungiert er auch als Notfall-Portschlüssel. Solange Du ihn trägst, wird Dich der Ring, wenn Du intensiv ‚Harry, Hilfe!' denkst, an einen sicheren Ort bringen. Das selbe passiert, solltest Du ohnmächtig oder schwer verletzt werden._

_Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen_

_Hermine_

Ginny betrachtete den Ring in Ihrer Hand genauer. Auf den ersten Blick schien er aus Gold zu sein. Im Licht schimmerte er aber in einem rötlichen Ton. Auf der Innenseite waren zwei Runenzeichen eingeprägt. Ginny hatte zwar in Hogwarts das Fach ‚Alte Runen' belegt, aber diese Runen sagten ihr gar nichts.

Schulterzuckend legte sich Ginny die Kette um den Hals und schob sie in Ihren Ausschnitt, so dass der Ring zwischen ihren nackten Brüsten zu liegen kam. Sie beschloss, die Probe auf's Exempel zu machen. Mit einem ‚Incendio' entfachte sie ein Feuer, streute etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen und sagte ‚Falke'. Die Flammen färbten sich untypisch blau und fast im selben Augenblick hörte sie eine unbekannte Männerstimme sagen: „Moment!". Es kinsterte kurz, und nach wenigen Sekunden färbten sich die Flammen in einen Türkiston. Es dauerte eine Weile und Ginny fragte sich schon, wie das funktionieren soll, da hörte sie: „Ginny?". Es war Harrys Stimme. „Ginny, die Verbindung steht, sobald sich die Flammen türkis gefärbt haben. Dann kannst Du gefahrlos den Kopf in die Flammen stecken.

Ginny tat wie geheißen und fast sofort sah sie Harry. Die Umgebung um Harry erschien leicht verschwommen, so dass nichts darauf hindeutete, wo er sich befand. Das schien wohl einen Eigenart der abhörsicheren Verbindung zu sein.

„Hi Harry, danke für den Ring" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, welches sich in Verwunderung änderte, als sie Harry's Blick bemerkte, der nicht auf ihre Augen, sondern ein ganzes Stück tiefer gerichtet war.

„Was ist?" fragte sie verwundert.

Harry's Kopf ruckte bei dieser Frage nach oben in ihr Gesicht. „Ähemm, könntest Du vielleicht..." Harry deutete dezent auf Ihren Oberkörper und mit Erschrecken stellte sie fest, dass sie ja noch den Bademantel anhatte, der durch das Knien vor dem Kamin weit aufklaffte, so dass sie Harry einen tiefen Einblick bescherte.

Hastig raffte sie den Morgenmantel zusammen und errötete. „Und? Hat Dir gefallen was Du gesehen hast? Lässt es sich mit Hermine vergleichen?" meinte sie schnippisch.

„Ähemm, keine Ahnung!" meinte Harry, dessen Gesicht nun mit die Farbe von Ginnys Haaren konkurrierte. Ginny zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du meinst Du hast noch nie..." den Rest des Satzes verkniff sich die Rothaarige.

Harry hustete und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Wie ich sehe, hast Du den Ring bekommen. Ist das nur ein Test oder was ist der Grund Deines Auftauchens?"

„Beides eigentlich. McGonagall und Remus suchen Hermine. Keine Ahnung warum aber vielleicht wäre es gut wenn sie sich bei den beiden meldet. Irgend etwas scheint im Busch zu sein." erzählte Ginny rasch.

Nun erschien auch Hermine aus dem verschwommen Hintergrund heraus. „Hallo Ginny!"

„Hi Hermine, hast Du mitgehört?" begrüßte Ginny ihre beste Freundin.

„Hab ich. Ich denke Du hast recht. ich wollte mich sowieso wieder melden, bevor sich der Orden zu viele Fragen stellt. Wir mussten nur noch besprechen wie ich mich am Besten verhalten soll. Aber wenn die Beiden mich suchen, sollte ich wohl schnellstens mal dort vorbeischauen."

„Danke für die Info Ginny!" meldete sich nun Harry. „Es ist gut, dass Du den Ring nun hast. Somit trägst Du ein gutes Stück mehr Sicherheit mit Dir rum."

Ginny wusste, dass die Harry Sorge nach wie vor dem Wohlergehen deren galt, die ihm nahestanden. Diese Gewohnheit würde er wohl nie ablegen können. Sie war ihm sehr dankbar dafür, denn so wusste sie, dass sie das Richtige tat. Ginny verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Ich muss mich jetzt beeilen. In einer halben Stunde kommt mich Lavender abholen. Wir gehen aus."

Damit hatte sie aber Hermines Interesse geweckt. „Du gehst mit Lavender aus? Die habe ich ja schon seit Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ja, wir sind uns zufällig über den Weg gelaufen. Sie war einige Zeit im Ausland und ist erst seit ein paar Wochen wieder in London. Sie hat gefragt, ob wir mal zusammen ausgehen könnten. So sind wir übereingekommen, heute ins ‚Methusalem' zu gehen."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Wow, ins Methusalem? Das ist doch der neue Club in Wembley oder? Stars und Sternchen. Da wünsch ich Euch viel Spaß und treibt es nicht zu wild." Hermine wusste sehr wohl, dass die ‚kleine' Weasley ganz schön aus sich raus gehen konnte, wenn sie mal losgelassen wurde. Ihre Mahnung kam deshalb nicht von ungefähr.

Ginny verabschiedete sich nun endgültig und verschwand aus dem Feuer.

Ginny verschwand nun im Bad und machte sich sorgfältig zurecht. Sie bürstete ihr Haar, bis es sanft schimmernd in weichen Wellen ihren Rücken herunterfloss. Dezent geschminkt verließ sie das Bad und schlüpfte in die bereitgelegten Kleider. Ein hautenger schwarzer Rock und eine ebenso schwarze Bluse mit kunstvollen Stickereien gab ihr, im Zusammenspiel mit den langen roten Haaren ein sehr anziehendes Aussehen.

Kaum war sie fertig und mit ihrem Spiegelbild zufrieden, klingelte es an der Türe. Ginny öffnete und begrüßte ihre ehemalige Schulkollegin. Lavender Brown war in Hogwarts ein Jahrgang über Ginny zusammen mit Harry, Hermine und Ron ebenfalls eine Gryffindor. Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich.

„Wow Lavender, Du siehst toll aus." machte Ginny ihr ein Kompliment.

„Du aber auch!" erwiderte Lavender. Sie trug ebenfalls einen hautengen Rock, aber bedeutend kürzer als Ginny und in weiß. Ihre Beine steckten in schwarzen Netzstrümpfen. Das weiße Top mit gewagtem Ausschnitt kontrastierte mit Ihren langen schwarzen Haaren.

Nach einem „Männer, duckt Euch, wir kommen!" verschwanden sie aus Ginnys Wohnung in Richtung ‚Methusalem'

**Potter Manor **

Nachdem Ginny aus den Flammen verschwunden war, stellte sich Hermine mit in die Seiten gestemmt Fäusten, empört vor Harry. Dieser wusste Ihren Blick nicht zu deuten.

„Harry Potter, wie kannst Du es wagen, meiner besten Freundin auf den nackten Busen zu starren? Bin ich Dir nicht gut genug?" Ihre Augen blitzten. Harry hatte ganz vergessen, wie süß sie aussah, wenn sie versuchte wütend auszusehen.

In seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk: „Na, man muss halt nehmen, was man geboten bekommt. Außerdem, wie war noch der Spruch? Man kann auswärts Appetit holen, aber gegessen wird zuhause.". Neckisch schielte er auf Hermines Rundungen und grinste spitzbübisch.

„So Potter, was sagt Dir, dass Du etwas zu essen bekommst?" Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen trat sie an Harry heran und berührte kurz seine Lippen mit den ihren. Als er sie jedoch näher heranziehen wollte, trat sie zurück.

„Irgendwann möchte ich auch mal so frei und offen mit Dir in einen Club gehen." sagte sie. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich nach Hogwarts gehe und einiges klarstelle. Wenn McGonagall mich sucht, hat das sicher Gründe. Vielleicht geht es ja auch um Deine Einladung an den Orden." versuchte Hermine das Thema wieder auf den eigentlichen Grund ihres Gesprächs zu bringen. Harry nickte leicht enttäuscht. Sie besprachen noch kurz, wie sich Hermine dem Orden gegenüber verhalten sollte, dann machte sich Hermine auf in ihre alte Schule.

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco Malfoy saß in seinem Salon und überdachte den Tag. Er machte sich große Sorgen um die neuesten Entwicklungen, welche die Aktivitäten der Todesser mit sich brachten. Er hoffte, dass seine Top-Leute im W.H.O. rechtzeitig etwas über das Artefakt herausfinden würden. Er trank den letzten Schluck Feuerwhisky aus seinem Glas.

Eigentlich hätte er noch jedem Menge Schreibtischarbeit zu erledigen, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht auf diese konzentrieren. Irgend etwas war heute anders als sonst. Er fühlte sich etwas einsam, was ihn sehr verwunderte. Draco war es gewöhnt, alleine zu sein. Er genoss die friedvolle Ruhe, die ihn umgab.

In seiner Familie hatte immer eine gefühlskalte Atmosphäre geherrscht, da sein Vater Gefühle für Schwäch hielt. So hatte sich Draco schon in jungen Jahren auch von seinen Eltern abgekapselt. Nach außen hin trug er immer die Maske der Arroganz und Gefühllosigkeit und mit der Zeit perfektionierte er seinen Zynismus so weit, dass niemand mit ihm auch nur befreundet sein wollte. Ihm war es recht, musste er sich so nie mit jemandem abgeben. Zynischerweise war es Potter, der ihm zeigte, das es auch Wichtigeres gab im Leben als man selbst. Draco dachte an den Tag zurück, als er Harry zum ersten Mal gesehen und dieser ihm den freundschaftlichen Handschlag verweigert hatte. Dies hatte für ihn den Grundstein für seinen vermeintlichen Hass auf Potter gelegt. Von Stund' an nutzte Draco jede Möglichkeit, Harry zu demütigen. Er hielt ihn, wie so viele andere, für einen verzogenen, Aufmerksamkeit heischenden Jungen, der alles daran setzte, im Licht der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen.

Erst seine eigene Notlage, die ihn zwang, über seinen Schatten zu springen und Harry um Hilfe zu bitten, gab ihm die Möglichkeit, Harry von seiner wahren Seite kennen zu lernen. Er hätte nie für möglich gehalten, wie Harry tatsächlich war. Dass er es hasste, was er für die anderen war. Er hasste es, der-Junge-der-lebt zu sein. Draco lernte zu bewundern, was Harry tat. Und er lernte auch, was eine echte, selbstlose Freundschaft bedeutete.

Draco riss sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken und beschloss, heute mal auszuspannen. Er musst auf andere Gedanken kommen. Ein Auror hatte von einem neuen Club erzählt, der in der Szene Furore machte. Allerdings musste er sein zweites Ich annehmen, damit ihn niemand erkannte. Draco ließ sich zwar selten in der Öffentlichkeit blicken, aber wenn es nötig war, oder wenn er – wie heute – ausspannen wollte, hatte er sich eine zweite Identität aufgebaut, die allen Überprüfungen, sowohl in der magischen wie auch in der Muggelwelt, standhielt. ‚Mel Ryan', dachte er grinsend für sich. ‚Es wird Zeit, dass Du wieder einmal Londons Nachtleben durcheinander bringst.

Eine Stunde später verließ ein junger Mann mit braunen Augen, kurzem stoppeligem braunen Haar, in modisch geschnittenen Muggel-Lederklamotten das Manor. Er disapparierte und tauchte in einer Tiefgarage wieder auf. Dort setzte er sich auf ein schweres Motorrad und fuhr davon.

TBC


	35. Kapitel: Hogwarts&Nachtleben in London

**Herzlichen Dank an die treuen Reviewer. Ihr seid der Motor, der mich immer weider antreibt, an die Tastatur zu sitzen und schnell weiterzuschreiben.**

**Zu den Fragen:**

**lufa: **Ich gehe davon aus, dass eh die meisten noch leben. Es sei den ich bringe sie in dieser Story selbst um ;-)

**Sluggy: **Stimmt schon. Eigentlich ist vieles unter Vorbereitungen abzuheften und klar führt es zu etwas. Irgendwie habe ich in meinem Schreibstil drinne, dass viel erklärt werden muss. Mal sehen wo es hinführt. Ganz ehrlich, ich weiss es selbst noch nicht so genau!

**Sternchennicky: **Bin eifrig am Lesen und meine Reviews kriegst Du auch bald. (Soviel vorweg, Bin beeindruckt!) Die Frage nach dem 25-jährigen: Klar, die Firma ist gekauft, wie die meisten, (wenn nicht alle) die zum WHO-Konzern gehören.  
Wegen des Alters: Gib mir ein paar Milliarden und ich mache das auch, ganz ohne Zauberei... ;-)

**Sani: **Ops, da hast Du mich erwischt. Aber um den Fehler auszubügeln, müsste ich ein älteres Kapitel umschreiben. Als leben wir halt damit, dass Harry mit Ginny zusammen war, ohne sie zu knutschen. Mmmhh... ziemlich unwahrscheinlich nicht?

**Lufa, Sani, Jeanuts:** Jep, Draco wird Ginny treffen und nicht nur sie...

und weiter geht's ... (Mmhh. Es wird zunehmend schwieriger, passende Titel zu finden.)

**Kapitel 35 – Hogwarts und Nachtleben in London**

**Hogsmeade**

Gemächlich spazierte eine hübsche junge Frau den steilen Fußweg von dem Zaubererdörfchen Hogsmeade zum Schloß Hogwarts hoch. Sie genoss die Stille und Ruhe, die sie umgab. Lange war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen, an dem Ort, an dem sie sieben Jahre ihres Lebens verbrachte. Der Ort, der sie wohl am meisten für ihr späteres Leben geprägt hatte. Jeder Stein, jeder Busch und jeder Baum schien Erinnerungen in ihr hervorzurufen. Gute und schlechte, aufregende und unangenehme. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, in die Zeit ihrer Jugend, die sowohl unbeschwert als auch extrem gefährlich war. Auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht hatte Voldemort alles versucht, um Hogwarts einzunehmen. Natürlich war es für ihn eine Prestige-Angelegenheit, die Trutzburg der weißen Magie und Residenz des größten Weißmagiers seit Merlin einzunehmen. Vorrangig ging es ihm allerdings um Hermines besten Freund, Harry Potter, den er – auf Grund einer ominösen Prophezeiung – als gefährlichsten Gegner seiner Pläne einstufte.

Berechtigte Befürchtungen, wie die Geschichte zeigte. Harry hatte den dunklen Lord wirklich besiegt. Hier, auf den Gründen, die Hermine nun sorglos beschreiten konnte. Damals wäre so ein kleiner Spaziergang, mutterseelenallein im Abendrot, nicht möglich gewesen. Die letzten Schuljahre waren geprägt von Überwachung und Verboten. Angst regierte in Hogwarts. Kein Quidditch, keine Hogsmeade-Besuche, Außenunterricht nur unter Bewachung der ständig stationierten Auroren, soweit sie im Ministerium abkömmlich waren. Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Scrimgeour hatte vor lauter Angst die besten Auroren im Ministerium um sich geschart, anstatt sie zu den Brennpunkten des immer heftiger tobenden Krieges zu schicken. Unglaublich, diese Feigheit nach dem Krieg für den Minister keine Konsequenzen hatte. Scrimgeour war immer noch feige, immer noch völlig inkompetent und immer noch ... Minister. Hermine hoffte, dass Harry dem wirklich ein Ende machen konnte. Obwohl sie sich immer noch nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnte, selbst den Platz des höchsten Staatsbeamten der magischen Welt einzunehmen.

Als Hermine die nächste Biegung des Weges nahm, tauchte Hagrids Hütte in ihrem Blickfeld auf. Malerisch lag sie in der späten Dämmerung, denn die Sonne hatte sich schon längere Zeit hinter den verbotenen Wald zurückgezogen. 'Hagrid, einer der wenigen, die Harry stets die Treue hielten,' ging Hermine selbstkritisch durch den Sinn. 'Hagrid und Remus. Nicht Ron und Hermine, wie es hätte sein sollen.' Sie schüttelte die trüben Gedanken ab und überlegte, ob sie nicht rasch einen Abstecher zu dem Halbriesen machen sollte. Doch entschied sie sich dagegen. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie vor Hagrid geheim halten konnte, dass sie Harry gefunden hatte, nicht in ihrem euphorischen Zustand, der sie jedesmal befiel, wenn sie an Harry dachte.

So in sich versunken merkte Hermine erst dass sie vor dem Schloss stand, als sie fast über die erste Stufe der breiten Treppe stolperte, die zum Eingangstor Hogwarts führte. Sie rief sich selbst zur Ordnung und überdachte, da sie nun alle Konzentration brauchte, um das Gespräch mit Professer McGonnagal zu überstehen, ohne dass sie sich verriet. Die Braunhaarige rief sich ins Gedächtnis, was sie mit Harry abgesprochen hatte. Sie musste geheim halten, dass sie Lord Martin bereits kennen gelernt hatte. Harry war skeptisch gewesen, als seine Freundin im vorgeschlagen hatte, an dem Treffen während des Balls teilzunehmen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie beide in der Lage waren, nicht durch irgendwelche Gesten oder Blicke ihre Bekanntschaft zu verraten. Aber Hermine hatte Harry überzeugt. Sie wollte unbedingt diesen Ball mit ihm in der Nähe genießen und sei es auch in seiner zweiten Identität. Die Aussicht auf den einen oder anderen Tanz mit Hermine, hatte ihn schließlich überzeugt.

Hermine betrat die Eingangshalle und fühlte sich sofort zu Hause. Ihr Blick fiel auf die riesigen Stundengläser, die mit den Punktesteinen der vier Häuser gefüllt waren. Mit geübtem Blick stellte sie fest, dass Gryffindor knapp vor Slytherin in Führung lag. 'Das hat sich also auch nicht geändert' schmunzelte sie in Gedanken. Es war merkwürdig still, die beiden Torflügel zur großen Halle standen offen und ließen einen Blick in den menschenleeren Saal zu. Es musste kurz vor dem Abendessen sein. Sie verharrte kurz, bevor sie den Weg zum Direktorenbüro einschlug. Sie hoffte, McGonagall dort anzutreffen, da der Unterricht für heute schon vorbei sein musste. Nach einigen Treppen und Fluren erreichte sie schließlich den Wasserspeier, der die Wendeltreppe zum Büro der Schulleiterin bewachte. Allerdings war er zur Seite gewichen und gab den Weg zur Treppe frei, was Hermine schon sehr verwunderte.

Hatte vielleicht McGonagall die Eigenart Dumbledores übernommen, der schließlich fast immer wusste was in 'seinem' Schloss vor sich ging. Oder umgab die jeweiligen Schulleiter ein Geheimis, von dem der Rest der Schule nichts wusste? Hermine betrat die Treppe und ließ sich nach oben tragen. Sie wollte schon anklopfen, als sie Stimmen durch die Türe dringen hörte.

...du bist sicher, dass er grade mich sehen will? Und woher, bei allen Hippogreifen, weiß er, dass Hermine kommt?" Die Stimme gehörte eindeutig Remus Lupin. Und es war die Schulleiterin, die anscheinen schon leicht genervt antwortete: "Frag mich was Leichteres und ja, ich soll kommen und dich und Hermine mitbringen. Auf meine Antwort, dass wir nicht wissen, wo Ms. Granger sich aufhält, kam nur als Antwort: 'Ihr braucht sie nicht zu suchen, Ms. Granger wird uns schon zu finden wissen."

"Nun, dann sollte sich Ms. Granger aber beeilen, denn es ist Zeit zu gehen." antwortete Lupin mit einem resignierten Ton in der Stimme.

Hermine nutzte die kurzzeitige Stille um anzuklopfen. Dem überraschten "Herein" der Direktorin folgend, öffnete sie die Türe und sah in zwei erstaunte Gesichter. "Guten Abend" bot Hermine ihren Gruß und als sie keine Antwort erhielt, fuhr sie fort: "Komme ich etwa ungelegen?"

Remus sprang auf und hatte als erster die Sprache wiedergefunden. "Entschuldige Hermine, auch Dir einen schönen Abend und nein, Du kommst selbstverständlich nicht ungelegen. Wir haben nur grade von Dir gesprochen und wu..." Hermine unterbrach ihn: "Ja, ich habe die letzten Sätze gehört. Darf ich erfahren, wer denn mein Kommen angekündigt hat? Die alte Eule Trelawney kann es wohl kaum gewesen sein."

"Ms Granger, ich darf doch sehr bitten. Seit wann reden Sie so respektlos von einem Mitglied des Lehrkörpers?" McGonagall konnte trotz des berechtigten Vorwurfs einen schelmischen Unterton nicht aus der Stimme verbannen. Auch Remus musste grinsen, den Hermines Gesicht hatte doch tatsächlich einen leichten Rotschimmer bekommen.

"Das beantwortet aber meine Frage nicht!" entgegnete sie schnippisch. "Wer also bitte wusste, dass ich hier und jetzt erscheine?"

Minerva und Remus tauschten einen Blick, dann kam es wie aus einem Mund: "Dumbledore!"

Hermine sank auf einen freien Stuhl. "Dumbledore? Wie denn das? Ich denke, er hat sich zurückgezogen und es geht ihm nicht gut? Und woher wusste er, dass ich jetzt nach Hogwarts komme? Vor zwei Stunden wusste ich es selbst noch nicht!" Minerva und Remus tauschten einen wissenden Blick, der Hermine entging. Vor zwei Stunden hatten Sie Ginny Weasley kontaktiert und nach Hermine gefragt. Hatte die jüngste Weasley vielleicht doch Kontakt zu Hermine gehabt? Und warum hatte sie dann nichts gesagt?

"Das wissen wir auch nicht, Ms Granger." beantwortete McGonagall ihre Frage. "Ich habe vorhin über das Flohnetztwerk mit Albus gesprochen. Er meinte, wir drei sollten nachher zu ihm kommen. Den Rest haben Sie ja beim Eintreten schon mitbekommen." Geflissentlich überhörte Hermine den latenten Vorwurf, gelauscht zu haben.

"Na gut," meinte Hermine, "dann lasst uns aufbrechen. Moment – wo ist Professor Dumbledore überhaupt? Neimand weiss doch wo er wohnt oder?"

"Das braucht es auch nicht, Hermine." beruhigte Remus die Braunhaarige. "Wir reisen per Flohnetzwerk."

Der Werwolf stand auf, trat zum Kamin und streute Pulver das Feuer. Mit den Worten "Maison Dumbledore!" trat er in die Flammen und verschwand. Zuerst Hermine und dann Minerva taten es ihm gleich. Wenige Augenblicke später traten alle drei aus dem Zielkamin in ein gemütlich aussehendes Wohnzimmer. Aus einem bequemen, hochlehnigen Sessel erhob sich die bekannte Gestalt des ehemaligen Schullleiters Albus W. B. Dumbledore.

**London, Stadtteil Wimbledon**

Aus einer großen Fabrikhalle klang wummernde Musik. Die Gegend schien ein Industriegebiet zu sein, denn wo man auch hinsah gab es nur Fabriken, hohe Schornsteine und Bürogebäude zu sehen. Jetzt, am späten Abend, waren die Werktätigen nach Hause gegangen und die Straßen waren menschenleer. Bis auf die, in der die hell beleuchtete, in grellen Farben bemalte Fabrikhalle war. Auf dem flachen Dach drehte ein Hochleistungsscheinwerfer ruckartig seine Runden und strahlte sein grelles Licht in den dunkel bewölkten Abendhimmel. Die Form des Scheinwerfers stanzte den Schriftzug "Methusalem" in den Himmel, der selbe Schriftzug, der groß über dem Dach der Halle blinkte.

Vor dem Eingang standen zahlreiche Personen in unterschiedlichster Aufmachung Schlange. Von finsteren Typen mit Muskelshirts, Piercings und Tatoos über bärtige Motorradfreaks in Nieten und Lederklamotten, bis hin zu flippigen Girls, die versuchten mit möglichst wenig Bekleidung möglichst viel Eindruck zu schinden.

Die Halle schien schon überfüllt zu sein, denn seit geraumer Zeit ließen die zwei Schränke – anders konnte man die beiden stiernackigen Typen, die den Eingang bewachten, nicht bezeichnen, keinen mehr hinein. Erst wenn die Türe sich öffnete, und die eine oder andere Person nach draußen trat, wurde die selbe Anzahl Personen hineingelassen. Dabei sahen sich die Rausschmeißer jeden genau an und schreckten auch vor einer Leibesvisitation nicht zurück, wenn sie es für nötig hielten. Ein Stapel Messer, Schlagringe und sonstiges unliebsames Gerät in einer Plastiktonne neben dem Eingang zeugte davon, dass dieses Maßnahme durchaus seine Berechtigung hatte.

Mit tief grollendem, donnerndem Motorenlärm rauschte ein Motorradfahrer heran und hielt direkt vor dem Eingang. Lässig stieg der Fahrer von der Maschine und schritt direkt auf die Türsteher zu. Freundschaftlich klopfte er einem von ihnen auf die Schulter: "Freddy, altes Haus? Hast Du schon wieder Dienst? Scheint voll zu sein da drin was?"

Der bullige Typ, den der Ankömmling 'Freddy' genannt hatte, drehte sich mit einem Grinsen um. "Mel! Dass Du auch wieder mal auftauchst? Ist ja lange her. Hast es mal wieder nötig oder wie?" begrüßte er den Stoppelhaarigen mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Mel antwortete nur mit einem Kopfschütteln und betrat die Halle. Dies rief kurzzeitig einen Tumult unter den Wartenden hervor, die nicht begreifen konnten, dass da offensichtlich mit zweierlei Maß gemessen wurde. Ein bisschen Muskelspiel der Türsteher sorgte jedoch schnell für Ruhe.

Draco, in seiner Verkleindung als 'Mel', trat durch einen kurzen Gang und öffnete eine schwere Schwingtüre. Ohrenbetäubende Bässe schlugen ihm entgegen. Unbeeindruckt davon bahnte er sich einen Weg durch das Gedränge. Im hinteren Teil der Halle gab es einen abgetrennten Bereich mit einer kleinen, separaten Bar und einer Tanzfläche. Durch einen kleinen versteckten Zauber wurde der Schall gedämpft, so dass man sich unterhalten konnte, ohne seinen Gesprächspartner anschreien zu müssen. Der kleine Zauber fiel den Muggeln nicht auf, einem Zauberer wurde aber damit signalisiert, dass die Geschäftsleitung zumindest teilweise magischer Herkunft sein musste.

Der abgeteilte Bereich war ebenfalls voll, allerdings schienen die Gäste hier ein deutlich höheres Niveau zu haben. Meist geschmackvoll und doch sexy angezogen, die Damen, aber auch die Herren legten etwas mehr Stil an den Tag. Draco fand noch einen freien Hocker an der Bar. Dankbar registrierte er, dass sein Platz im Schatten lag. Er hatte einen freien Blick auf die Tanzfläche und konnte seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung, Menschen zu beobachten, nachgehen.

Die Schwarzhaarige hinter der Bar schien neu zu sein, denn Draco hatte sie hier noch nie gesehen. Auch sie war geschmackvoll gekleidet. Ihr tiefer Ausschnitt gewährte großzügigen Einblick ohne vulgär zu wirken. "Hi, ich bin Monique." begrüsste sie ihren neuesten Gast. Draco zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass sie ganz sicher nicht Monique hiess, enthielt sich aber, ganz entgegen seiner Gewohnheit, eines spitzen Kommentars. Er bestellte einen doppelten Lagavullin und etwas Wasser. Die interessierten Blicke der Schönheit ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Während er den Single Malt genoss, drehte er sich um und beobachtete die Tanzfläche. Trotz der gedämpfteren Musik war diese immer noch laut genug um auf der Tanzfläche einzuheizen. Im Moment tanzten etwa 20 Personen, ausnahmslos weiblichen Geschlechts. Männer gesellten sich gewöhnlich erst zu späterer Stunde dazu, angeheizt vom Alkohol und vom Zusehen.

Nach zwei weiteren Whisky wechselte die Musik die Stilrichtung. Draco atmete auf, HipHop und Techno waren noch nie sein Fall gewesen. Die Musik wurde rockiger und viele alte Juwelen wurden gespielt. Draco musste schmunzeln, als "It's a kind of Magic" von Queen durch die großen Boxen dröhnte. Er drehte sich wieder zur Tanzfläche. Sein Interesse wurde auf ein Paar gelenkt, das neu auf die Tanzfläche gekommen war und sinnlich zu dem Gesang Freddy Mercurys tanzte. Beide kamen ihm vage bekannt vor, er konnte sich aber nicht erinnern woher. Sie waren etwa gleich groß und hatten gleich lange Haare, jedoch die eine schwarz, die andere feuerrot. Mit Kennerblick stellte Draco fest, dass die Haarfarbe echt war, wie auch alles andere an den schönen Frauen echt zu sein schien.

Als er – ganz versunken in die sinnlichen Bewegungen der beiden – aufblickte, sah er direkt in die Augen der Schwarzhaarigen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, sie zu kennen. Er lächelte sie an und sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. Im selben Augenblick war das Lied zu Ende. Die Schwarzhaarige ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen stubste ihre Begleiterin an und deutete auf Draco. Die Rothaarige nickte, nahm die Schwarzhaarige bei der Hand und steuerte direkt auf Draco zu.

"Hi," sagte die Schwarzhaarige, "hat Dir gefallen, was Du gesehen hast?"

Draco gefiel die Direktheit, die sie an den Tag legte und beschloss mitzuspielen. Vielleicht konnte er bei der Gelegenheit herausfinden, wieso ihm die Mädels bekannt vorkamen. "Jup, ganz nett!" Er bemühte sich sein typisches Malfoy-Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Zwar war es unwahrscheinlich, hier auf jemand anderen als Muggel zu treffen, aber Vorsicht war ihm in den letzte Jahren zur Gewohnheit geworden.

Nun war es die Rothaarige, die antwortete: "GANZ NETT? Danke für das Kompliment. Du scheinst ein richtiger Charmeur zu sein, nicht wahr?" Sie rollte mit den Augen und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

Draco grinste und hob beide Hände: "Hey, Friede! War nur ein Scherz. Klar hat mir gefallen, was ich gesehen hab. Sonst hätte ich Euch wohl nicht die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Aber ich bin etwas schüchtern und habe nicht gewagt Euch anzusprechen."

Ihr Blick glitt über die Statur des Fremden. Es schien ihr zu gefallen, was sie sah und auch der Schwarzhaarigen war der Mann sympatisch. Einzig die Schüchternheit schien sie ihm nicht abzunehmen.

Draco Hielt ihnen die Hand hin: "Wie wärs mit einem neuen Start? Hi, ich bin Mel Ryan. Kann ich Euch zu einem Drink einladen?"

Die beiden Frauen tauschten ein Blick. Dann nahm die Schwarzhaarige seine Hand: "Hi, ich bin Lavender Brown". Draco konnte sich dunkel entsinnen, den Namen schon gehört zu haben. Als aber die Rothaarige mit den Worten "Und ich bin Ginny Weasley" seine Hand ergriff, hatte er Mühe, seinen Nochalance zu wahren. Ganz glückte es ihm nicht, denn Ginny, die ihm bei der Begrüßung in die braunen Augen sah, stutze und fragte. "Was ist?".

Draco hatte sich gefangen und antwortete: "Nichts, bin nur überrascht. Ein aussergewöhnlicher Name, Ginny. Ist das eine Abkürzung?"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. "Es sollte Eltern bei Strafe verboten sein, ihre Kinder mit solchen Namen zu blamieren. Eigentlich heiße ich Ginerva, aber Ginny klingt wenigstens einigermaßen normal."

Das kurze Geplänkel hatte Draco geholfen, seiner Überraschung Herr zu werden. Er fragte nach, was er denn für sie zu trinken bestellen sollte und sie sagten es ihm. Draco leitete die Bestellung weiter, und bemerkte grinsend die bösen Blicke, die Monique den beiden Mädchen zuwarf. Während er auf die Drinks wartete, hatte er Gelegneheit, die Überraschung zu verarbeiten, Schulkameradinnen in Londons derzeitig angesagtestem Club anzutreffen.

Draco beglückwünschte sich, dass er darauf bestanden hatte, von Harry sämtliche Tarnungszauber zu lernen. Er war sich einigermaßen sicher, dass die beiden ihn nicht erkennen würden, zumindest, wenn er seine typischen Malfoy-Verhaltensweisen unterdrückte.

Monique brachte ihm die beiden Drinks, die er umgehend an seine 'neuen' Bekanntschaften weiterreichte. Da Draco sich natürlich nicht zu erkennen geben durfte, begann ihm das Versteckspielen allmählich Spaß zu machen. Beiläufig fragte er die Mädchen aus und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er durchaus über Ginnys Karriere Bescheid wusste. Schließlich arbeitete sie in letzter Konsequenz ja für Harry und somit auch für ihn.

Von Lavender hingegen hatte er seit dem Ende des Krieges nichts mehr gehört. Er erfuhr nun, dass sie gleich nach der Schule ins Ausland ging und erst seit kurzer Zeit wieder nach Britannien zurückgekehrt war. Draco bemerkte erstaunt, dass sich die beiden Mädchen nach Hogwarts zu richtigen Schönheiten entwickelt hatten. Es wurde ein lustiger Abend und Draco sammelte schon alleine deswegen Pluspunkte, weil er nicht versuchte, seine Gesellschafterinnen anzubaggern.

Die Mädchen amüsierten sich köstlich und nach ein paar Single Malt - Lavender und Ginny hatten sich seinem Geschmack angepasst – nahm jede von ihnen eine seiner Hände und zogen ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Überrascht stellte Draco fest, dass es ihm Spaß machte, so völlig anonym mit den beiden Schönheiten abzurocken. Lavender und Ginny gaben ihm das Gefühl, der Mittelpunkt der Tanzfläche zu sein. Er hatte nur Augen für die beiden und ignorierte die neidischen Blicke anderer Männer, die nur zu gerne mit ihm tauschen würden. Auch als das langsame Stück von Pink Floyd, 'Wish You Where Here', erklang, ließen sie nicht von ihm ab, sondern umarmten ihn beide und so bewegten sie sich eng umschlungen zu Dritt langsam zu dem Takt der Musik.

Völlig außer Atem und verschwitzt kehrte das Trio an die Bar zurück. Draco bemerkte, wie Ginny auf die Uhr sah. "Und? Was meinst Du Mel? Was machen wir jetzt noch mit dem angebrochenen Vormittag?" stellte sie schelmisch die entscheidende Frage?

Draco dachte an seine Tarnung und fragte sich, ob es eine gute Idee sei, den Abend fortzusetzen. Er konnte seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen, wollte sich aber nicht so schnell von den Mädchen trennen. Ausserdem war er sich sicher, dass die Beiden ihn für einen Muggel hielten. Er wurde seiner Antwort enthoben, den Laveder sagte: "Wie wäre es, wenn wir den schönen Abend mit einem Drink bei mir zu Hause ausklingen lassen würden?".

Ginny und 'Mel' stimmten zu. Draco musste innerlich schmunzeln, da sich Ginny die Mühe machen wollte, ein Taxi zu rufen. "Stop, langsam!" hielt er Ginny zurück. "Ich bin mit meinem Motorrad hier, das kann ich nicht stehen lassen." Ginny überlegte kurz. "OK, dann fahr Du mit Lavender vor, damit sie Dir den Weg zeigen kann. Ich komme nach, denn ich weiß, wo sie wohnt."

Draco sparte die Mühe, nachzufragen, wie sie da hin kommen wollte. Natürlich würde sie apparieren, sobald 'Mel' außer Sichtweite war. Und tatsächlich. Als Draco und Lavender vom Motorrad stiegen, kam Ginny schon um die Ecke. Sie hakten sich gegenseitig unter und erklommen die Treppe des Wohnblocks, in welchem Lavender eine Wohnung gemietet hatte.

TBC

Hmmm... ist das jetzt ein Cliff ?


	36. Kapitel: Maison Dumbledore

**Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer.**

Hier das nächste Kapitel. Wenn alles gut geht kommt auch schnell das nächste. Ist auch schon fertig geschrieben.

* * *

**Kapitel 36 – Maison Dumbledore**

Hermine erstarrte, als sie die Gestalt ihres ehemaligen Schuldirektors erkannte. Er schien sich auf den ersten Blick überhaupt nicht verändert zu haben. Fünf Jahre hatte sie Dumbledore nicht mehr gesehen. Direkt nachdem Harry Voldemort in die Hölle geschickt hatte, nahm der Professor seinen Abschied. Keiner wusste warum. In seinem Rücktrittsschreiben an das Ministerium und den Schulrat stand lediglich etwas über schwere Fehler während seiner Amtszeit und dass er sich nicht in der Lage fühlte, weiter junge Leute zu leiten und zu führen. Natürlich hatte Hermine bei ihren Nachforschungen um Harrys Verschwinden auch eine Beteiligung des Schulleiters in Betracht gezogen. Diese Spur führte aber ins Nirvana, da Dumbledore sich zurückzog, ohne zu hinterlassen wohin. Minerva schien die Einzige zu sein, die den Professor kontaktieren konnte, eine Anfrage Hermines hatte sie aber abschlägig beschieden. Nach allem was sie in den letzten Tagen erfahren hatte, konnte sich Hermine gut vorstellen, was den alten Mann zu seinem Rücktritt veranlasst hatte. Es musste eine bittere Erfahrung für Dumbledore gewesen sein, die zahlreichen Fehler, die er in Bezug auf Harry gemacht hatte, summa summarum präsentiert zu bekommen. Bestimmt hatte Harry dem alten Schulleiter vor oder nach dem Kampf seine Verfehlungen vorgehalten. Sie machte sich geistig eine Notiz, Harry bei nächster Gelegenheit danach zu fragen.

Während Hermine so ihren Gedanken nachhing, musterte sie Ihr Gegenüber. Dumbledore hatte nichts von seiner Ausstrahlung verloren. Gelassen und gütig sah er über seine Halbmondbrille die Besucher an. Aber etwas war anders an seiner Erscheinung. Seinen Augen fehlte das typische Glitzern und Funkeln, seine Haltung war etwas gebeugt. Obwohl es unter seiner klassischen dunkelroten Robe nicht erkennbar war, schien er einiges an Gewicht verloren zu haben.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der gegenseitigen Musterung durchbrach Dumbledore die Stille: „Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim. Ich freue mich, dass Sie drei so pünktlich meiner Einladung gefolgt sind."

Seine Besucher antworteten nur mit einem Nicken. Ein kleines Glitzern kehrte in seine Augen zurück, als sein Blick über Remus und McGonagall schweifte und schließlich bei Hermine hängen blieb.

„Ah, Ms. Granger, ich bin erfreut, Sie zu sehen und auch, dass mich meine Magie noch nicht im Stich gelassen hat. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass sie bei Ihrem Anliegen einen großen Schritt vorwärts gekommen sind?"

Hermine blinzelte, als ihr bewusst wurde, was Dumbledore mit dieser Aussage bezweckte. Ihr Gesicht verschloss sich und der Professor wandte sich an seine beiden anderen Gäste. Diese konnten im ersten Moment mit der Aussage Dumbledores nichts anfangen und nahmen seine Aufforderung Platz zu nehmen, dankbar an. Nachdem jeder eine Tasse des bereitstehenden Tees in der Hand hatte, räusperte sich McGonagall: „Professor, würden Sie uns bitte den Grund Ihrer überraschenden und ungewöhnlichen Einladung mitteilen? Des Weiteren würde es mich freuen, die Gründe für ihre schnelle und erfreuliche Erholung zu erfahren. Noch vor einigen Tagen waren Sie nicht in der Lage, das Bett zu verlassen."

Remus und Hermine tauschten einen Blick, in welchem deutlich die Überraschung zu lesen war, dass McGonagall scheinbar öfter den alten Professor besuchte.

Dumbledore lächelte angesichts ihrer Ratlosigkeit. „Wie Ihnen spätestens jetzt klar geworden sein dürfte, ist tatsächlich Minerva die einzige Person, die meinen Aufenthaltsort in den letzten Jahren kannte und mich auch aufsuchen konnte."

Sein Gesicht verzog sich und mit schmerzvollem Ausdruck fuhr er fort: „Lassen Sie mich etwas weiter ausholen. Genauer gesagt, bis zu der Zeit, als die Eltern Harry Potters von Voldemort ermordet wurden. Sie alle wissen um die Prophezeiung, die schließlich Voldemort davon überzeugte, Harry Potter zu töten. Ebenso kennen Sie die Geschichte um sein Überleben und seine ersten Jahre in Hogwarts, bis hin zu zur Erfüllung der besagten Prophezeiung.

Was Sie alle nicht wissen...," und damit glitt sein Blick zu Hermine, der er offensichtlich etwas mehr an Kenntnis zuschrieb, „...ist, dass Harry in einem schier unmenschlichen Kraftakt die ganzen Jahre über nicht nur gegen Voldemort, sondern auch gegen mich ankämpfen musste. Nicht persönlich und nicht mit dem Zauberstab, sondern gegen meine Überheblichkeit und Blindheit. Ich war verblendet genug, anzunehmen der Einzige zu sein, der die Macht besaß, Harry anzuleiten die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Noch nie ist mir ein so tiefgreifender Irrtum passiert, wie in dieser so lebenswichtigen Sache. Nicht nur, dass ich die Prophezeiung falsch interpretierte, nein, ich habe auch den Jungen falsch geleitet und durch meine Handlungen fast verhindert, dass er letzten Endes siegen konnte. Ich werde Ihnen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt die Fehler eines alten Mannes schildern. Vorerst will ich Ihnen nur zur Kenntnis geben, dass der erstaunliche Junge trotz aller Widrigkeiten völlig alleingestellt diese große Aufgabe gemeistert hat.

Dies alles – und ein nachfolgendes Gespräch – hat dazu geführt, dass ich mir erst sehr spät – zu spät - meiner Verfehlungen bewusst wurde. Diesen Schock habe ich nicht verkraftet und mich nicht mehr in der Lage gefühlt, die große Verantwortung als Schulleiter von Hogwarts und als Vorbild für immerhin 600 Schüler zu übernehmen. Deshalb hatte ich die Leitung von Hogwarts Professor McGonagall in die Hände gelegt und mich zurückgezogen. Dass meine seelische Verfassung und mein Schuldbewusstsein mich auch körperlich schwächte, war nur eine logische Folge."

Hermine, die sich auf Grund ihres Vorwissens nun eine genauere Vorstellung der Vorgänge bilden konnte, schwankte zwischen Wut auf den Schulleiter und Mitleid mit dem alten, am Boden zerstörten Mann.

Remus, der ebenfalls ziemlich wütend war, sprach als erstes: „Professor, weshalb erzählen Sie uns das? Und warum sind wir hier?"

„Um das zu erklären, möchte ich Ihnen eine Erinnerung zeigen. Minuten, nachdem Harry Potter Voldemort zu Fall gebracht hatte, suchte er mich auf den Gründen von Hogwarts auf, als ich noch dabei war, zu verstehen, was hier passiert war. Er packte mich am Arm und apparierte mit mir gegen meinen Willen ins Schulleiterbüro."

Es war dem alten Mann anzusehen, dass er auch Jahre später noch daran zu knabbern hatte, dass ihn jemand gegen seinen Willen in eine Apparation einbeziehen konnte, und das auch noch in Hogwarts, welches eigentlich gegen jede Art der Apparation geschützt sein sollte. Auch Remus und McGonnagal tauschten schockierte Blicke, nur Hermine lächelte wissend in sich hinein. Der aufmerksame Blick des ehemaligen Schulleiters entging ihr dabei völlig.

Dumbledore deutete auf eine kunstvoll verzierte Schale auf dem Tisch, in welchem eine träge Flüssigkeit leicht bläulich leuchtete. „Nun, ich habe das darauf folgende Gespräch – wenn man es denn ein Gespräch nennen kann – in dieses Denkarium gelegt. Ich möchte, dass sie sich dieses ansehen. Es würde mich zu sehr aufwühlen, davon zu erzählen. Ich habe jedoch die dringende Bitte, niemandem, ich wiederhole, niemandem Unbeteiligten davon zu erzählen."

Wieder fand sein Blick Hermines Augen und wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore mehr wusste als er eigentlich sollte. ‚Niemandem Unbeteiligten? Harry war nicht unbeteiligt. Also konnte sie es ihm erzählen.' dachte Hermine bei sich und glaubte ein unmerkliches Nicken Dumbledores zu erkennen.

Der ehemalige Schulleiter schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und eine Leuchterscheinung trat aus dem Denkarium und füllte die Luft über dem Tisch. Langsam formte sich das nur zu bekannte Schulleiterbüro aus dem leuchtenden Nebel.

_Plötzlich erschienen zwei wohlbekannte Personen im Raum, wovon die eine die andere fest am Arm gepackt hielt. Es waren natürlich Harry und Dumbledore, wobei letzterem die Verwirrung über den plötzlichen Ortswechsel anzusehen war. Harry schubste den Schulleiter respektlos in einen Sessel. Dann packte er die Armlehnen und beugte sich vor das Gesicht des überraschten Dumbledore. _

_Beide Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter entfernt als Harry den Schulleiter böse anzischte: „Nun Professor, ich bin hier um mich für die vergangenen siebzehn Jahre bei Ihnen zu bedanken und mich zu verabschieden. Ihre Waffe, die Sie so toll geschmiedet haben, hat ihre Schuldigkeit getan. Ich hoffe, dass Sie für das, was Sie mir angetan haben, in der Hölle schmoren!"_

Noch immer sah Dumbledore seinen Schüler geschockt an. Selbst noch in der Erinnerung war die magische Macht des Jungen zu spüren und die Beobachter erschauerten.

_Harry entfernte sich von dem Schulleiter und schritt vor ihm auf und ab. Er hatte sichtlich Mühe, seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Obwohl er von dem zurückliegenden Kampf geschwächt sein sollte, war ihm keinerlei Ermüdung anzumerken._

„_Was dachten Sie sich dabei, ein kleines Baby in die Hände von lieblosen und sadistischen Muggeln zu geben? Haben Sie die Misshandlungen, die diese abscheulichen Menschen mir angedeihen ließen, genossen? Haben Sie nur die geringste Ahnung, was dieses Leben, dieses Aufwachsen in absoluter Lieblosigkeit angerichtet haben? Sie alter Narr! Damit haben Sie Voldemort beinahe den Weg zur Weltherrschaft geebnet. Die Macht, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt, war keine physische und auch keine magische Macht! Das, was Voldemort zuletzt tötete, war die MACHT DER LIEBE! Dieses Gefühl, das Sie so zielstrebig verhindern wollten."_

„_Harry, Junge, ich..." machte Dumbledore den Versuch, Harry zu unterbrechen._

„_SCHWEIGEN SIE! Sie haben jedes Recht verloren, mich so zu nennen. Alle meine Leiden verdanke ich Ihnen. Ich bin nur hier um Ihnen klarzumachen, was Sie eigentlich schon längst selbst erkennen sollten!"_

_Harry sammelte sich kurz, bevor er fortfuhr: „Dann kam mich nach Hogwarts. Hier erfuhr ich zum ersten Mal, was Freundschaft ist. Ein kleiner rothaariger Junge und ein süßes, intelligentes und manchmal auch besserwisserisches Mädchen sahen einen Jungen in mir, dem sie ihre Freundschaft schenken konnten."_

Bei diesen Worten überzog eine leichte Röte das Gesicht der gebannt zuhörenden Hermine.

„_Aber auch diese Freundschaft sabotierten Sie in Ihrer grenzenlosen Überheblichkeit, alles zu wissen. Welchen Gefahren setzten Sie uns aus. Der Stein der Weisen, die Kammer des Schreckens. Wollen Sie tatsächlich behaupten, dass all diese Aktionen zu meinem Wohle und dem meiner Freunde waren? Wie können sie ein Artefakt, hinter dem Voldemort her war, nach Hogwarts holen, und dabei so schlecht schützen, dass drei Erstklässler den Schutz aushebeln konnten? Oder wollen Sie mir erzählen, dass niemals jemand in der Lage war, die Kammer des Schreckens zu finden? Nicht in 1000 Jahren? Oh kommen Sie, alter Mann. Dann mein Name im Feuerkelch. Natürlich hätten Sie verhindern können, dass ich teilnahm. Die Regeln besagen eindeutig, dass die Wahl durch den Feuerkelch erneut durchgeführt werden MUSS, wenn Manipulation festgestellt wurde. Auch hier haben Sie versagt. Und wie erklären Sie sich, dass ein Jahr lang ein Todesser an der Schule unterrichtet, ohne dass der ach so allmächtige Dumbledore davon Wind bekommt?_

_Aber das schlimmste was Sie mir angetan haben, werde ich ihnen nie verzeihen können. Sie haben durch Ihre Maßnahmen verhindert, dass ich mit dem Gefühl der Liebe umgehen kann. Dadurch verliere ich den Menschen, der mir am meisten bedeutet. Sie haben mir das Gefühl, das nun alle gerettet hat, vorenthalten! Gehen Sie, alter Mann, gehen Sie und lassen sich als Held feiern. Ich werde verschwinden. Oh, keine Angst, ich werde untertauchen und nicht sterben. Vielleicht, wenn die Zeit reif ist oder wenn es wieder nötig sein wird, etwas Vernunft in die Zaubererwelt zu bringen, vielleicht werde ich dann wiederkommen."_

„_Aber Ha..., Mr. Potter, warum können Sie nicht bleiben?" fragte der Professor sichtlich betroffen._

„_Weil mich hier nichts mehr hält. Ich muss meine Liebe aufgeben und das kann ich nicht dort, wo alles mich an sie erinnert. Ich wäre ein Störfaktor in ihrem Leben und würde sie daran hindern, glücklich zu sein. Und das ist es, was ich mir für sie wünsche."_

_Damit wandte er sich zu gehen. Er hörte noch ein leises „Verzeih mir Harry..." bevor er endgültig verschwand._

Die Erinnerung verblasste und verschwand schließlich. Tränen liefen über Hermines Gesicht und auch die Augen der Professorin schimmerten verdächtig. Remus hingegen hatte die Fäuste geballt und starrte den ehemaligen Schulleiter wütend an. Dieser hob entschuldigend beide Hände und sagte: „Mr. Lupin, bevor Sie mich in der Luft zerreißen, lassen Sie mich bitte erklären."

„Warum erst jetzt?" knurrte Remus. „WARUM, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, ERFAHREN WIR ERST JETZT DAVON? HERMINE UND ICH, JA SOGAR MINERVA HATTEN JEDES RECHT, DAVON ZU ERFAHREN! SIE VERSWCHWINDEN EINFACH UND LASSEN UNS ZURÜCK, OHNE ZU WISSEN, WAS MIT HARRY IST! SELBST NACHDEM ER FÜR TOT ERKLÄRT WURDE! WARUM MÜSSEN SIE IMMER DIE MENSCHEN UM SIE HERUM VERLETZEN?"

Schwer atmend lehnte er sich zurück und starrte den Schulleiter an.

Diese senkte den Blick und sprach leise: „Es tut mir ehrlich leid. Nach dem Gespräch mit Harry traf mich die Erkenntnis der Fehler fast körperlich. Wie Minerva Ihnen sicherlich bezeugen kann, bin ich zusammengebrochen und war mehrere Wochen in der Krankenstation. Nachdem ich mich körperlich etwas erholt hatte, verschwand ich hierher. Ich brauchte Jahre um damit fertig zu werden. Ich bin gewissermaßen ein anderer Mensch geworden. Er seit einem Jahr haben Minerva und ich Kontakt und in dieser Zeit hat sie mich öfters besucht. Wir haben viel geredet und ich habe ihr den Eid abgenommen, dass sie niemanden über meinen Aufenthaltsort in Kenntnis setzt."

Remus hatte trotz seiner Wut Mitleid mit dem alten Mann. Er entspannte sich sichtlich und fragte nochmals: „Was ist nun wirklich der Grund, weshalb Sie uns, und gerade uns, sehen wollten, Professor? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie uns nur herholten, um Ihre Schuldgefühle mitzuerleben."

„Also als erstes bin ich nicht mehr Schulleiter und auch nicht Euer Professor. Ich möchte, dass ihr mich Albus nennt. Das gilt auch für Dich Hermine." Hermine nickte überrascht. „Der Grund, weshalb ich Euch hergebeten habe ist, dass Minerva mich in Kenntnis gesetzt hat, dass der Orden des Phönix wieder in's Leben gerufen wurde und auch weshalb. Der Wunsch, dass ich den Orden wieder leite, wurde ebenfalls an mich herangetragen, aber ich habe aus verschiedenen Gründen abgelehnt. Ich möchte allerdings als Mitglied dabei sein, um zu helfen."

„Ich möchte allerdings," und dabei sah er den Werwolf an, „dass Du die Leitung des Ordens übernimmst."

„Aber...," Remus wollte unterbrechen, doch wieder schnitt ihm Dumbledore das Wort ab. „Nein Remus, die Gründe weshalb der Orden wieder aktiv werden sollte, liegen auf der Hand. Ihr habt vollkommen recht. Aber Du hast sowohl das Talent zur Organisation, als auch die notwendigen Kontakte, sei es persönlich oder im Ministerium. Und schließlich möchte ich Dir auch Minerva und Hermine zur Seite stellen."

Sofort schnellte Hermines Kopf nach oben. „Bei allem Respekt Professor..."

„Albus!" fiel der ehemalige Schulleiter ihr ins Wort.

„... aber ich muss ablehnen. Ich habe genügend mit der Suche nach Harry zu tun und ich werde unter keinen Umständen dabei nachlassen." sagte sie in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

„Nun, ich habe so das Gefühl, dass sich diese Suche in naher Zukunft erledigt haben wird. Vielleicht denken Sie dann nochmals darüber nach?" zwinkerte der Mann ihr über die Halbmondbrille zu. Nicht nur Hermine überkam das Gefühl, dass der Weißhaarige mehr wusste, als er preisgeben wollte, den Remus starrte Dumbledore an: „Wie kommst Du darauf?"

Dumbledore lächelte unschuldig und antwortete nur: „Nur so ein Gefühl" und ignorierte Hermines skeptischen Blick.

McGonnagal, die die ganze Zeit über kein Wort von sich gegeben hatte, ergriff nun das Wort. „Albus, gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Du nun aus deinem selbstgewählten Schneckenhaus ausbrichst und man Dich wieder in der Öffentlichkeit begrüßen kann? Ich brächte nämlich dringend einen Verwandlungslehrer."

Dumbledore sah Sie aus seinen blauen Augen an, in die fast das typische Funkeln zurückgekehrt war. „Ach Minerva, so weit bin ich noch nicht. Lass die Dinge ihren Lauf gehen. Vorerst möchhte ich mich noch etwas im Verborgenen halten, wenn auch der eine oder andere Besuch beim Orden oder in Hogwarts sehr verlockend erscheint." Er blinzelte seiner Nachfolgerin zu.

Nach einem kurzen Abschied kehrten die drei Personen ins Schulleiterbüro zurück.

Minerva setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und sorgte für ein Tablett mit Tee und Keksen. Hermine schaute sich in dem Direktorenbüro um, denn bei ihrer Ankunfts hatte sie keine Gelegenheit dazu. Das letzte Mal, als sie hier gewesen war, war Dumbledore noch Schulleiter und alle möglichen Gerätschaften standen herum. Überall klickte und zischte es, die Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter unterhielten sich leise und es lag trotzdem immer eine Ruhe und Beschaulichkeit in der Luft, die den Charakter des alten Schulleiters widerzuspiegeln schien.

Auch jetzt war eine gewisse Ruhe zu spüren. Die Gerätschaften waren verschwunden und der Raum war weiblicher gestaltet. Minerva McGonagall war eine charakterlich gefestigte Person, die in den vielen Jahren, in denen Sie in Hogwarts unterrichtete, einen Mythos aus Strenge und Gerechtigkeit um sich aufgebaut hatte. Sicherlich war sie als Nachfolgerin Dumbledores eine exzellente Wahl.

Nachdem die Direktorin ihnen je eine Tasse Tee gereicht hatte, ergriff sie das Wort: „Ms. Granger, der Grund, weshalb wir Sie gesucht haben, ist folgender." Und sie erzählte von dem wieder ins Leben gerufenen Orden und dem geplanten Treffen mit Lord Martin. Dabei war deutlich die Aufforderung herauszuhören, dass Hermine für den Orden an dem Treffen teilnahm.

Hermine hatte Mühe, ihre Belustigung zu verbergen, als sie zusagte, Remus auf das Treffen zu begleiten. Remus wollte sie abholen, aber sie winkte ab und schlug vor, sich erst im Hilton zu treffen. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von Minerva und verließen auf getrennten Wegen das Schloss.

TBC


	37. Kapitel: Amusements

**Kapitel 37 - Amusements**

**London – Wohnung Lavender Brown**

Draco Malfoy erwachte, weil ihn etwas in der Nase kitzelte. Als er langsam die Augen öffnete, erblickte er eine Flut von roten Haaren, die sein Gesicht bedeckten. Außerdem realisierte er das Gewicht, das auf seine nackte Brust drückte und zwei Arme, die seinen Bauch umschlossen. Vorsichtig strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah sich um. Rechts und links von ihm lagen zwei schöne Frauen, die sich von beiden Seiten an ihn schmiegten. Überrascht versuchte er sich an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern und was ihn in eine Situation wie diese hineinmanövriert hatte. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen wieder.

Schnell überprüfte er seine Illusion, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht als Draco erkannt wurde. Der Nachteil des Illusionszaubers war, dass die Dauer der Illusion proportional mit der magischen Macht des Zauberers einherging. Draco hatte sehr wohl genügend Macht, um die Illusion auch über Nacht und während des Schlafs aufrecht zu erhalten, aber nun war es Zeit, den Zauber zu erneuern. Keinesfalls wollte er als Draco Malfoy erkannt werden, schon gar nicht von den beiden Schönheiten.

Draco rührte sich nicht, sondern betrachtete im Morgenlicht eingehend die beiden Mädchen. ‚Merlin, wenn mir jemand vor einigen Jahren erzählt hätte, dass ich mit Weasley und Brown ein Bett teilen würde, hätte ich einen Kastrationsfluch an ihm ausprobiert.' dachte er süffisant. Allerdings fühlte er sich wohl wie lange nicht mehr. Er freute sich schon auf Potters Gesicht, wenn er diesem davon erzählen würde.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zum gestrigen Abend. Als es sich die drei Nachtschwärmer in Lavenders Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatten, unterhielten sie sich über alles Mögliche, wobei Draco darauf bedacht war, die Maske Mel's aufrecht zu erhalten. Währenddessen leerten sie mehrere Flaschen Wein was die Stimmung zusätzlich aufheizte. Schließlich zog Lavender Draco aus dem Sessel und begann zu imaginärer langsamer Musik mit ihm zu tanzen, nur um nach einigen Minuten von Ginny abgeklatscht zu werden. Draco genoss die erotische Stimmung. Abwechselnd tanzte er mit den beiden Frauen, die sich immer enger an ihn schmiegten. Dass den Beteiligten immer wärmer wurde, war nicht nur dem Kaminfeuer zu verdanken. Schließlich war es Ginny, die sich zuerst ihrem Oberteil entledigte. Lavender wollte dem nicht nachstehen und zog ebenfalls ihre Bluse aus. Nach weiteren Tanzrunden und einigen Gläsern Wein sorgten sie dafür, dass auch Draco nicht unter der Wärme zu leiden hatte. Inzwischen hatten sich die Mädchen stillschweigend darauf geeinigt, nicht mehr abwechselnd, sondern gleichzeitig mit Draco, den sie natürlich immer noch als Mel sahen, zu tanzen. Sie platzierten neckische Küsse auf Brust und Rücken des im Moment Braunhaarigen, und auch dieser ließ es sich nicht nehmen, alle erreichbaren nackten Stellen der beiden Schönheiten zu liebkosen.

Schließlich landeten die drei im Schlafzimmer Lavenders. Draco wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass beide diese Art der Freizeitbeschäftigung nicht zum ersten Mal machten. Allerdings kümmerte es ihn wenig, viel zu sehr genoss er die Gegenwart der beiden Frauen. Rasch entledigten sie sich den letzten lästigen Kleidungsstücken und setzten das Liebesspiel im übergroßen Bett Lavenders fort. Lavender kümmerte sich um sein bestes Stück, während es sich Ginny auf der Brust Dracos bequem machte. Stöhnend genoss sie die geschickte Zunge des jungen Mannes, der seine ihm zugedachte Aufgabe hingebungsvoll ausführte. Allerdings kostete es ihn eine Menge Konzentration, da Lavender ebenfalls mit viel Kunstfertigkeit ihr Zungenspiel einsetzte. Schließlich wechselten die beiden Frauen die Plätze, was Draco nicht wirklich half, seine Erregung im Zaum zu halten. Er keuchte vor Erleichterung, als Lavender sein Zungenspiel nicht mehr aushielt, nach unten rutschte und sich auf seinen Männlichkeit setzte. Geschickt nahm sie ihn in sich auf und setzte zu einem furiosen Ritt an.

Draco versuchte verzweifelt an alles Mögliche zu denken, während er auf die Brüste Lavenders starrte, die vor ihm auf und ab hüpften. Da war es auch wenig hilfreich, dass Ginny nun zu ihm hinaufrutschte und seine Brustwarzen mit kleinen Bissen reizte. Er versuchte an Flich, Millicent Bulstrode, Umbridge und Snape gleichzeitig in einem Bett zu denken, denn er wollte keinesfalls zu früh kommen. Lavender setzte zum finalen Ritt an und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit einem Schrei zum Höhepunkt. Sie schmiegte sich erschöpft an seine Brust, küsste ihn und rollte sich dann von ihm hinunter um Ginny Platz zu machen.

Ginny wollte nun Lavenders Platz einnehmen, Draco jedoch, dem die kurze Pause etwas Erholung verschafft hatte, hatte jedoch andere Pläne. Er rollte sich mit der Rothaarigen herum, so dass sich diese auf dem Rücken wiederfand. Mit quälender Langsamkeit liebkoste er Ginnys zierlichen Körper. Ginny jedoch, aufgeheizt durch die Stimmung und die Beobachtung der Beiden, zog ihn zu sich nach oben und verlangte mehr. Langsam drang Draco in sie ein, was Ginny ein erleichtertes Stöhnen entlockte. Sie kam seinen Stößen entgegen und trieb ihn an. Draco gab nach und bewegte sich immer schneller in ihr. Dann ließ er alle Beherrschung fallen und gemeinsam erlebte das Paar seinen Orgasmus. Schwer atmend schmiegten sich die Drei aneinander und schliefen engumschlungen ein.

„Woran denkst Du, Mel?"

Mel drehte den Kopf und sah in Lavenders schwarze Augen.

„Oh, Guten Morgen." Er grinste verschmitzt. „Ich habe nur die gestrige Nacht Revue passieren lassen."

Von der anderen Seite strich eine Hand über seinen Bauch und Griff nach seinem besten Teil. „Wie ich fühlen kann, hat es Dir gefallen." hörte er Ginny verschlafen neben sich murmeln.

„Macht ihr das öfter? Ich meine, einen Mann zu zweit abschleppen?" wollte Draco wissen.

Er konnte kaum glauben, dass die beiden Frauen tatsächlich einen Rotschimmer im Gesicht hatten. Ginny schlug die Augen nieder. „Nein, das ist das erste Mal gewesen. Schließlich haben Lavender und ich uns seit Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen. Aber die Stimmung war so angeheizt gestern..."

„... dass wir nicht widerstehen konnten." vollendete Lavender Ginnys Satz.

Draco grinste: „Und? Bereit für einen neue Runde?"

Zwei Stunden und ein ausgiebiges Frühstück später verließ Draco Lavenders Wohnung und kehrte ins Manor zurück. Fragen nach einem Wiedersehen war er halbherzig ausgewichen. Natürlich hätte er sie gerne wiedergesehen, was aber in höchstem Maß seine Tarnung als ‚Mel' gefährdet hätte. Es war für ihn ein ehernes Gesetz, dass er die gelegentlichen Bekanntschaften nicht wiedertreffen würde, da früher oder später seine Tarnung auffliegen würde. Er spürte Bedauern, denn er mochte die beiden wirklich.

Wie konnte er auch ahnen, dass die Trennung nur von kurzer Dauer und das Wiedersehen alles andere als angenehm sein würde.

Auch Ginny verließ Lavenders Wohnung einige Zeit später. Wegen des schönen Wetters beschloss sie, zu Fuß nach Hause zu gehen. Kaum war Sie einige Schritte gegangen, als sie eine Wohlbekannte Stimme zischen hörte: „Wen haben wir denn da. Du kommst wie gerufen." Bevor sie sich zu der Person umdrehen konnte, fuhr ihr ein höllischer Schmerz in den Rücken und sie verlor das Bewusstsein. Die Person, die den Fluch auf die junge Frau gesprochen hatte, ging langsam auf Ginny zu, packte sie am Arm und aktivierte einen Portschlüssel.

Lavender, die durch das Fenster Ginny hinterhersehen wollte, konnte nur hilflos den Beiden beim Verschwinden zusehen.

**Hilton Hotel, London – am nächsten Tag**

Hermine und Remus trafen sich im Foyer des Hilton. Dem Anlass angemessen, hatten beide festliche Kleidung angelegt. Während Remus einen hellen Anzug mit dunklem Hemd trug, hatte Hermine sich für ein bordeauxfarbenes, schulterfreies Kleid entschieden, dessen Saum gerade so ihre Knie bedeckte. Ihr Haar hatte sie hochgesteckt, nur vereinzelte Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung machten Sie sich auf, den Ballsaal zu suchen. Ein Bediensteter des Hotels führte sie schließlich in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes. Schon im Flur zum großen Saal war zu erahnen, welcher Prunk in diesem Teil des Hotels herrschte. Kronleuchter beleuchteten den Weg, die Wände waren mit tiefrotem Samt verkleidet und die regelmäßig angeordneten Gemälde zeigten in schöner Eintracht im Wechsel berühmte Zauberer, Hexen und den Hochadel Englands. Hermine blieb kurz wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie neben einem Gemälde von Dumbledore ein Bild von Harry Potter erkannte. Remus Lupin trat neben sie und beide lasen die Inschrift, die in ein Messingschild unter dem Bild eingraviert war:

_**Harry James Potter  
**__ 31. __Juli 1979_

_Zweimaliger Retter der Zaubererwelt  
Bezwinger des dunklen Lords 1998_

_Verschollen seit 1998_

Das Portrait zwinkerte Hermine kurz zu. Die Gemälde schienen Zauberer zu erkennen und sich in Gegenwart von Muggeln nicht zu rühren. Hermine warf Lupin einen Seitenblick zu und sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen, als er liebevoll das Portrait musterte. Sie machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz, mit Harry darüber zu reden.

Hermine zog Remus weiter und sie betraten den großen Ballsaal. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend blieb Hermine überrascht stehen. Prunkvoll und doch mit Stil breitete sich ein großer Saal vor Ihren Augen aus. Hell strahlten unzählige Kronleuchter von der Decke. In Gruppen angeordnete Tische, kunstvoll dekoriert und schon gedeckt für das folgende Festmahl harrten der Gäste. Im Hintergrund stimmten auf einer kleinen Bühne einige Musiker soeben ihre Instrumente, ein abgetrennter Bereich vor dem Orchester schien als Tanzfläche zu dienen.

Ein hochgewachsener, distinguiert wirkender Mann in einem eleganten Anzug trat an sie heran. „Herzlich willkommen bei unserer Jubiläumsfeier. Es freut mich sehr, Freunde unseres Hauptaktionärs hier begrüßen zu dürfen." sagte er freundlich. Formvollendet beugte er sich über Hermines Hand, der das sichtlich peinlich war, ehe er mit einem festen Händedruck auch Remus Lupin begrüßte. Der Mann führte sie zu einer Gruppe Stehtische, an welchem sich schon einige Gäste eingefunden hatten. Ohne zu fragen reichte er beiden ein Glas Champagner und zog sich diskret zurück.

Das ungleiche Paar musterte unauffällig die anwesenden Gäste, die nun zahlreicher in den Saal strömten. Es waren keine bekannten Gesichter darunter. Scheinbar handelte es sich ausschließlich um die Mitarbeiter und Geschäftspartner der 'Wizard-Laser-Scienes'. Schließlich stoppte der stetige Zustrom von Leuten. Ein kleiner Gong ertönte, und der Mann, der sie am Eingang begrüßt hatte, trat an ein Rednerpult. Er räusperte sich kurz.

„Verehrte Gäste, Mitarbeiter und Geschäftsfreunde der 'Wizard-Laser-Scienes'. Im Namen der Geschäftsleitung von WLS heiße ich Sie recht herzlich zur Feier unseres 25-jährigen Jubiläums willkommen..."

Während Hermine nur mit halbem Ohr der Begrüßungsrede des Geschäftsführers lauschte, wanderten Ihre Augen durch den Saal, auf der Suche nach Leon Martin. Am Rande bekam sie noch mit, dass sich der Redner bei der WHO bedankte. Scheinbar befand sich die WLS vor einigen Jahren in einer prekären finanziellen Situation, aus der sie von der WHO gerettet wurde um schließlich ganz in dem Weltkonzern aufzugehen. Lobend erwähnte er den Weitblick des Besitzers der WHO, der die Zukunftsfähigkeit des damals noch kleinen Unternehmens erkannt hatte.

„Somit darf ich Ihnen allen den obersten Boss unseres Unternehmens vorstellen. Willkommen Lord Leon H. Martin!" Unter tosendem Applaus betrat Leon Martin den Saal und begab sich zum Rednerpult. Viele Anwesende reckten neugierig die Köpfe. Offensichtlich kannte kaum jemand den Mann, der für die meisten hier der oberste Arbeitgeber war. Er galt als skuriller und zurückgezogener Sonderling, da er bisher weder in der Öffentlichkeit auftrat, noch in der Presse, außer wilden Spekulationen, erwähnt wurde.

Hermine musterte Leon und war erstaunt, welche schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten Harry an den Tag legte. Vielleicht waren ihm auch beide Rollen so sehr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass er sein zweites Ich nicht spielte, sondern eben einfach _war._

Aufmerksam verfolgte Hermine die kurze, launige Rede, und bewunderte seine rethorischen Fähigkeiten, von denen in Hogwarts nie etwas zu erkennen war. Remus hörte mehr oder weniger interessiert zu und versuchte den Mann am Pult einzuschätzen, schließlich sollte er im Laufe des Abends diesem noch gegenübersitzen und mit ihm verhandeln. Harry/Leon beendete seine kurze Rede und bat zu Tisch. Während die Anwesenden zu den Tischen strömten, blieben Hermine und Remus noch stehen und beobachteten die Menge. „Was hältst Du von ihm?" fragte Remus. „Ich weiß nicht." antwortete Hermine. „Der Sonderling, als der er in der Öffentlichkeit gilt, scheint er nicht zu sein. Wie könnte auch ein Sonderling einen solchen Konzern aufbauen und leiten." Hermine wählte ihre Worte sorgfältig. Remus war überaus intelligent und kleinste Hinweise könnten ihn auf die richtige Spur bringen.

In ihrem Rücken ertönte ein Räuspern. Sie drehten sich um und standen ihrem Gesprächsthema direkt gegenüber.

„Ms. Granger nehme ich an?" sprach Leon distanziert.

„Richtig, Lord Martin. Danke für die Einladung." entgegnete Hermine mit einem feinen Lächeln und reichte ihrem Gegenüber die Hand. Dieser nahm sie und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Es ist mir eine Freude, solch schöne Vertreter der Damenwelt heute Abend zu begrüßen" sagte er dann und ein kaum merkbares verschmitztes Grinsen zog rasch über sein Gesicht, ehe er sich Remus zuwandte.

„Mr. Lupin." Er gab auch Remus die Hand und drückte diese fest.

„Auch ich bedanke mich für die Einladung Lord Martin." Sein Gesichtsausdruck war deutlich distanzierter, da er noch versuchte, ihren Gastgeber einzuschätzen.

„Oh, bitte, nennen sie mich nicht Lord, ich fühle mich dann immer so alt. Leon oder Mr Martin genügt vollauf. Darf ich sie an ihre Plätze geleiten?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging er voraus und machte etwa in der Mitte des Saales Halt. An einem Tisch saßen schon der Geschäftsführer mit einer Dame, die dessen Frau zu sein schien. Leon wies auf die drei freien Plätze und zog für Hermine den mittleren Stuhl zurück, so dass sie zwischen den beiden Männern zu sitzen kam. Etwas nervös setzte sich Remus links neben Hermine. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, an einem Ehrentisch zu sitzen. Entgegen seiner Erwartung wurde aber während des wirklich vorzüglichen Essens nur etwas Smalltalk betrieben. Der Geschäftsführer beteiligte sich rege an den Gesprächen, während seine Frau kaum sprach.

Charmant flirtete Leon mit Hermine, was sie sich, sehr zum Missfallen von Remus, gefallen ließ. Er verdrehte die Augen, als Leon Hermine darum bat, beim Eröffnungstanz seine Partnerin zu sein. Eigentlich hatte Remus erwartet, dass ihre Anwesenheit möglichst unauffällig vonstatten ging, aber ein Eröffnungstanz mit einem der reichsten Zauberer der Welt, dürfte mit Diskretion so viel zu gemein haben, wie ein Flubberwurm mit einem Hippogreif. Außerdem hatte er soeben Rita Kimmkorn entdeckt. Leon bemerkte den verwunderten Blick, den Remus zwischen Kimmkorn und Martin hin und her schweifen ließ.

„Keine Sorge Mr. Lupin. Die WLS ist einer der ganz wenigen Unternehmen des Konzerns, in denen Muggel und Zauberer einträchtig miteinander arbeiten und beide voneinander wissen. Es ist ein Experiment, das bisher sehr große Erfolge vorweisen kann."

„Aber, das widerspricht doch den derzeitigen Gesetzen!" entgegnete der Werwolf.

Leon konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. „Wenn Sie uns nicht verraten, wird es das Ministerium nicht erfahren. Dieses wäre sicherlich nicht erfreut, wenn sie davon wüssten, engstirnig und borniert, wie die derzeitige Führungsriege nun mal ist." Bei den letzten Worten verfinsterte sich sein Blick.

Die Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen, als ein Tusch ertönte. Einer der Musiker bat die Geschäftsleitung der WLS zum Eröffnungstanz. Der Geschäftsführer – während des Gesprächs erfuhr Hermine, dass der Mann Claus Miller hieß – und Leon erhoben sich und verbeugten sich vor ihrer Begleitung. Leon führte Hermine galant zur Tanzfläche, während Miller mit seiner Frau am Arm hinterher schritt. Noch drei weitere Paare näherten sich der Tanzfläche.

Erstaunt stellte Hermine fest, dass Leon/Harry sie mit sicheren Schritten über die Tanzfläche führte. Sie genoss es sichtlich und sah dem Mann unentwegt in die Augen. Dem Eröffnungstanz, ein Wiener Walzer, folgte ein langsames Stück. Leon zog Hermine dicht an sich heran. Unter Blitzlichtgewitter drehten sie sich langsam umeinander, während weitere Gäste sich nun zu ihnen gesellten. Es wurde ein lustiger, feuchtfröhlicher Abend. Auch Remus entspannte sich sichtlich. Auch mit ihm tanzte Hermine mehrere Runden.

Einige Stunden später entschuldigte sich Leon und verließ den Saal. Kurze Zeit danach trat einer der Kellner an Hermine und Remus heran und bat sie, ihm zu folgen. Er führte sie einen Stock höher in ein kleines Sitzungszimmer. Dort erwartete sie schon Leon Martin.

TBC


	38. Kapitel 38

**So, da bin ich wieder. **Es wird etwas langsamer vorangehen müssen. Momentan ist mein Zeitrahmen begrenzt. Ausserdem möchte ich gerne ein paar Kapitel vorschreiben, damit ich bei den komplexen Handlungssträngen nicht durcheinander komme. Es kommen noch zwei, drei weitere davon dazu.

Im Mindesten versuche ich einen zweiwöchigen Rhytmus durchzuhalten, bis ich einige Kapitel vorgeschrieben habe. Dann wird es schneller gehen, da ich ja welche auf Vorrat habe. ;-)

* * *

**Vielen Dank an meine treuen Reviewer, **wenn es auch etwas mehr sein könnten. z.B. haben 603 Leser das letzte Kapitel gelesen, aber nur 13 ihre Meinung kundgetan. Gefällt die Story nur 13 Leuten? Ich muss doch wissen, in welcher Richtung ich weiterschreiben soll... ;-)

Eine Frage muss ich noch klarstellen, und zwar die von

_**sani**_: Was das Geburtsdatum von Harry angeht, tendiere ich eher zu den Ausführungen von h t t p: / w w w . b u n k a h l e . c o m /Aktuelles/Astrologie/HarryPotter.html

Und weiter gehts:

* * *

**Kapitel 38**

Stöhnend und mit schmerzenden Gliedern kehrte Ginny aus der Dämmerung zurück. Starke Schmerzen dröhnten durch ihren Kopf. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, was passiert sein könnte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie Lavenders Wohnung verlassen hatte und dann diese Stimme hörte. _„Wen haben wir denn da. Du kommst wie gerufen."_ dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Wieder stöhnte sie auf, als sie ihren schmerzenden Rücken realisierte, der scheinbar auf einem harten und feuchten Untergrund lag. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und versuchte, den Schwindel in ihrem Kopf zu ignorieren. Es blieb allerdings stockfinster. Ginny richtet sich mühsam in eine sitzende Haltung auf. Sie ertastete neben sich eine kahle, feuchte Steinwand und lehnte sich dagegen. Mit geschlossenen Augen tastet sie ihre Kleidung ab. Kein Zauberstab. Entweder hatte sie ihn verloren oder er war ihr abgenommen worden.

Mehrmals döste Ginny ein, nur um immer wieder aufzuschrecken. Leicht bekleidet wie sie war, begann sie in dem kühlen Verlies erbärmlich zu frieren. Ihre Schmerzen ließen etwas nach, aber die feuchte Luft hatte ihre Kleider mittlerweile durchdrungen. Wieder schreckte Ginny aus dem Halbschlaf auf, diesmal aber wegen eines rasselnden Geräuschs. Irgend jemand machte sich an einer Türe zu ihrem Verlies zu schaffen. In der Wand ihr gegenüber erschien ein Strich gedämpften Lichtes, der stetig breiter wurde. Die Türe öffnete sich und Ginny blinzelte in die plötzliche Helligkeit.

Zwei Personen in dunklen Umhängen betraten das Verlies. Todesser!

„Ist unser Gast endlich wach geworden?" zischte eine höhnische Stimme. Dieser Klang ließ eiskalte Wut in Ginny aufsteigen.

„Malfoy, Du Abschaum! Haben Sie dich Stück Dreck immer noch nicht erwischt?", bellte sie wütend zurück.

„Mich wird man niemals erwischen, im Gegenteil. An Deiner Stelle würde ich aufpassen. Du bist nicht in der Lage, Dir Frechheiten herausnehmen zu können. Wir haben Dich in unserer Gewalt und bevor wir Dein erbärmliches Leben ausblasen, wirst Du Dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein. Einige meiner Leute sind ganz schön scharf darauf, einer Blutsverräterin zu zeigen, wozu sie fähig sind. Aber wenn Du brav meine Fragen beantwortest, lassen wir Dich vielleicht laufen." Ein hämisches Grinsen zog über Malfoys Gesicht.

Ginny spuckte ihm vor die Füße. „Verpiss Dich, Du Schwein!"

Malfoy winkte seinem Begleiter zu. „Rodolphus, könntest Du?"

Lestrange richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ginny. „Crucio!" bellte er und Ginny ging schreiend zu Boden. Noch niemals musste sie den Folterfluch ertragen! Jeglicher Nerv in ihrem Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen und es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis endlich der Fluch von ihr genommen wurde.

„Wo ist das Schlammblut Granger?" Ginny keuchte noch immer vor Schmerz, realisierte aber doch die Frage. Was wollten die nur von Hermine? Was sollte das?

Sie schien in ihrer Verwirrung die Frage laut ausgesprochen zu haben, den Malfoy blaffte sie an: „Das geht dich nichts an! Beantworte die Frage! Wo ist das Schlammblut?"

„Ich weiß es nicht und wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es Dir nicht sagen!"

„Oh, kommen da etwa Gryffindor-Eigenschaften zum Tragen?", spöttelte Malfoy. „Das wird Dir nichts nützen. Anscheinend brauchst Du etwas Nachhilfe. Los Rabastan, schnapp Sie Dir."

Entsetzt darüber, dass die Todesser ihre Drohung wahr machen würden, starrte Ginny den näherkommenden Lestrange an, der sie mit gierigen Augen musterte. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, war aber zu geschwächt und die Schmerzen, die der Cruciatus angerichtet hatte, waren noch zu präsent. Er riss sie auf die Beine und presste ihr Ihren Oberkörper über den Tisch, während er ihr brutal zwischen die Beine griff. Sie strampelte, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass der Todesser ihr die Bluse zerriss. Als sie sich weiter wehrte, schlug ihr Lestrange mehrmals hart ins Gesicht. Ginnys Kopf knallte auf den Steinboden und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

Verblüfft sah Malfoy, wie sich um die Beiden ein blaues Leuchten aufbaute und die Stelle, an der sie waren, plötzlich leer war.

**W.H.O Zentrale, Klinik, Notfallabteilung**

Ein rotes Licht, gefolgt von einem tiefen Gong tönte durch die Notfall-Portschlüssel-Ankunfts-Abteilung, kurz NPA-Abteilung genannt. Diese Abteilung war eine der genialen Ideen von Draco Malfoy, ebenso wie die Notfall-Portschlüssel selbst. Wann immer ein Notfall-Portschlüssel aktiviert wurde, erschien der Träger und alles was dieser berührte in einem stark gesicherten Raum. Nichts konnte die Schutzschilde dieses Raumes durchdringen. Ein spezieller Zauber sorgte dafür, dass alles, was in diesem Raum erschien, sofort in ein Stasisfeld gehüllt wurde. Jeder Notfall-Portschlüssel übermittelte Sekundenbruchteile vor der Aktivierung wichtige Daten an die Notfall-Zentrale. Dadurch war es möglich, entsprechende Maßnahmen einzuleiten. Unzähligen Agenten der W.H.O hatte diese Einrichtung schon das Leben gerettet.

Der Leiter der NPA erkannte schon am roten Licht und am tiefen Gong, dass der Ankommende schwer verletzt sein musste und nicht allein ankommen würde. Er alarmierte sofort den Sicherheitsdienst und beeilte sich, zum Ankunftsraum zu kommen. Kaum dass er den Überwachungsraum betreten hatte, stürzten auch schon die Wachhabenden herein. Durch ein Fenster konnten die Anwesenden den Ankunftsraum überblicken. Nochmals ertönte der tiefe Gong und im selben Moment erhellte ein blauer Blitz den Raum. Als das grelle Licht verblasste, schwebten im Raum zwei Personen, jeweils eingehüllt in eine schwach schimmernde Blase, dem Stasisfeld.

Harry hatte in einem alten Buch den Zauber gefunden, der es ermöglichte, Körper in einen Schirm zu hüllen, in dem die Zeit fast stehen blieb. Lebensgefährlich Verletzte konnten so in einem Zustand gehalten werden, der den Tod hinauszögerte, bis Maßnahmen der Heiler den Körper stabilisiert hatten. Ursprünglich als Waffe gedacht, hatte Harry den Zauber so weit modifiziert, dass Zauber den Schirm durchdringen und in der normalen Geschwindigkeit ihr Werk verrichteten. Als Draco einmal zugesehen hatte, wie Harry diesen Zauber benutzte, entwickelte er die Idee zu dem Notfall-Portschlüssel-System. Der erfreuliche Nebeneffekt war, dass eventuelle Gegner, die auf Grund des Körperkontaktes mittransportiert wurden, ebenfalls handlungsunfähig wurden.

Kaum waren die beiden Körper erschienen, betraten zwei Auroren und ein Heiler den Raum. Der Heiler warf einen Diagnosezauber auf die weibliche Person, während einer der beiden Auroren einen Stupor auf den Todesser richtete. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs erlosch das Stasisfeld. Der Todesser wurde gefesselt und abtransportiert. Der Heiler ließ die Frau auf ein Bett schweben und begann sofort mit der Versorgung der Wunden.

Ein weiterer Auror betrat den Raum. Er musterte den Portschlüssel-Ring.

„Stanley, das ist ein Klasse-A-Ring. Ich verständige den Boss. Bring die Kleine auf die Chefstation." Der Heiler nickte und der Auror eilte aus dem Raum.

Draco saß in seinem Büro und blätterte in einigen Pergamenten auf seinem Schreibtisch. Obwohl er sehr geschäftig aussah, schweiften seine Gedanken zur letzten Nacht. Selten hatte er sich in weiblicher Gesellschaft so wohl gefühlt und er bedauerte bereits, dass er die beiden Frauen nicht wiedersehen würde. Seine Tarnung als Mel ließ es nicht zu, nähere und längere Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Manchmal verabscheute er sein Dasein, das ihn zwang, in der Öffentlichkeit sein echtes Ich verstecken zu müssen. Er hoffte inständig, dass mit dieser Todesserbrut endlich aufgeräumt wurde und er ein normales Leben führen konnte. Die aktuellen Entwicklungen ließen hoffen, dass es in absehbarer Zeit auch dazu kommen würde.

Ein Klopfen an der Türe riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erb Malory, der Chef der Notfall-Abteilung betrat den Raum. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Es musste schon etwas besonderes passiert sein, wenn Malory ihn persönlich aufsuchte.

„Malory, setzen sie sich, was ist passiert?"

„Eben wurde die NPA aktiviert. Eine junge Frau und ein Todesser. Die Frau trug einen Klasse-A-Portschlüssel-Ring, Sir." Gewohnt kurz erstattete der Auror Bericht.

„Was hatte der NPS für einen Nummer?" fragte Draco alarmiert.

„1387, Sir!"

Draco nahm ein Buch aus dem Regal. Jeder Notfall-Portschlüssel wurde eigens für eine bestimmte Person gefertigt, nummeriert und in magisch in dem Buch verzeichnet. Er fuhr mit dem Finger die Nummern ab und stockte bei 1387.

„Ginerva Molly Weasley!" keuchte er. „Wo ist sie? Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie lebt Sir! Ich habe Anweisung erteilt, die betreffende Person auf die Chefstation zu bringen. Sir, bei Klasse A Vorfällen müssen wir den Chef unterrichten!" sagte der Auror bestimmt.

„Ich werde das übernehmen und Bescheid sagen, Malory. Sie können an ihre Arbeit zurückkehren." sagte Draco abwesend. „Ich komme danach auf die Krankenstation."

**Hilton Hotel – Sitzungszimmer**

Hermine schmunzelte. Leon schien völlig verändert gegenüber seinem lockeren Verhalten während des Festes. Ernst blickten seine braunen Augen den Eintretenden entgegen. Stumm wies er auf die beiden bequemen Sessel ihm gegenüber. Auf einem Beistelltisch standen Getränke und Knabbereien parat.

Hermine und Remus setzten sich. Eine Weile musterten sich die drei Personen. Remus betrachtete neugierig den Lord und versuchte dessen Persönlichkeit einzuschätzen. Sein natürliches Misstrauen meldete sich nicht, was ihn etwas verwunderte. Nach den spärlichen Informationen zu urteilen, war Remus sich unschlüssig, was er von seinem Gegenüber zu halten habe.

Vergeblich wartete Remus darauf, dass ihr Gegenüber das Wort ergriff. Aber schließlich hatte ja der Orden um diese Zusammenkunft gebeten und so war es wohl an ihm, an diesem neutralen Ort, das Gespräch zu beginnen. Schließlich gab er sich einen merklichen Ruck.

„Lord Martin, ich bedanke mich, dass sie einer Zusammenkunft zugestimmt haben. Ich gehe davon aus, dass von unserer Unterhaltung nichts nach draußen dringt?" Als Leon stumm nickte, fuhr er fort:

„Wir hatten während der Feier keine Gelegenheit uns genauer vorzustellen. Mein Name ist, wie sie ja bereits wissen, Remus Lupin. Ich leite derzeit interimsmässig eine Gruppierung, die sich „Orden des Phönix" nennt. Die bezaubernde junge Dame neben mir ist Dr. Hermine Granger. Sie unterstützt den Orden in allen rechtlichen und organisatorischen Fragen."

Leons Blick schweifte zu Hermine und zum ersten Mal sah Remus eine Reaktion in seinen Augen. Eindeutig Freude und ... Belustigung?

Leon lächelte freundlich und gab erst Remus und dann Hermine die Hand. Remus fiel auf, dass Leon Hermines Hand etwas länger in seiner behielt. „Oh ja, wer kennt nicht die klügste Hexe der Zaubererwelt. Aber wer konnte ahnen, das ihre Schönheit ihre Intelligenz noch übertrifft?" sagte Leon charmant, was eine leichte Röte auf Hermines Wangen zauberte. Verlegen entzog sie ihm die Hand und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Waren Sie nicht Teil des ‚Goldenen Trios' in Hogwarts? Warten Sie ..." Leon tat, als müsse er überlegen, „... Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter und Sie?" Ein Schatten huschte über Hermines Augen und kurz sah er Verärgerung in ihrem Blick. Es gefiel ihm, Sie zu necken, ohne dass Sie ihm Kontra geben konnte. „Ja Lord Martin, es war eine ... interessante ... Zeit." Remus Gesichtsszüge entgleisten für einen Augenblick, als Harry's Name fiel.

Leon, dem diese Reaktion nicht entgangen war, beschloss, das Thema noch etwas zu erweitern. Außerdem würde es auffallen, wenn er nicht die Gelegenheit ergriff, mehr über das umstrittenste Thema der jüngeren Zaubereigeschichte zu erfahren. Schließlich saß ihm eine Person gegenüber, die diese Ereignisse unmittelbar miterlebt hatte.

„Waren Sie nicht beim letzten Kampf dabei, der zum Sturz des dunklen Lords führte?" fragte Leon mit unlesbarer Miene. Remus spürte mit seinen Werwolfsinnen, dass die Spannung im Raum anstieg. Hermine funkelte Leon an, als sie antwortete. „Ja, Mr Martin, ich war dabei, jedoch war mein Beitrag dazu eher unerheblich. Aber ich denke nicht, dass dies das Thema des heutigen Abends ist." entgegnete sie mit eisigem Ton. Remus blickte verwundert zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

Leon lächelte, als ob er die kühle Erwiderung nicht bemerkt hatte. „Sie haben recht meine Liebe, aber ich würde dieses Thema gerne bei einem netten Dinner mit Ihnen weiter vertiefen."

Remus blickte erstaunt in Hermines verwirrte Augen, in denen deutlich Verärgerung und Ratlosigkeit stand. Irgendwas ging hier vor, was er nicht einordnen konnte. Was wollte Leon von Hermine? Weshalb ritt er auf diesem Thema so herum? Aus reiner Neugierde? Remus bezweifelte, dass Lord Martin nicht genauestens Bescheid wusste, was in jener Nacht passiert war. Er beschloss einzugreifen und das Thema auf den eigentlichen Grund ihres Hierseins zu lenken.

Remus räusperte sich. „Lord Martin. Wir sind hier, um eine eventuelle Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen und dem Orden zu besprechen. Im Schreiben von Mrs. McGonagall haben wir entsprechendes angedeutet."

Leon hob eine Augenbraue. „Von einer Zusammenarbeit war nie die Rede. Allein, dass aus der geheimen Zusammenkunft etwas nach außen dringen konnte, betrachte ich als Vertrauensbruch." meinte er hart. „Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Amelia Bones Mitglied des Ordens ist?"

Remus errötetet leicht. „Nein, als Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale kann sie sich eine Mitgliedschaft nicht leisten, steht uns aber positiv gegenüber und lässt uns Unterstützung, im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten, zukommen." Während Leon nickte, sprach Remus weiter. „Hören Sie, Lord Martin, ich möchte mit offenen Karten spielen. Es tut mir leid, wenn sie sich ausspioniert fühlen. Es war nicht unsere Absicht, diesen Eindruck zu erwecken. Wir beobachten alles, was die dunkle Seite angeht und was uns im Kampf gegen diese helfen kann. Wir kennen Sie und Ihre Intention nicht. Deshalb dieses Gespräch."

Leon überlegte einen Moment. „Schön. Vergessen wir das Vergangene und reden Klartext. Was wollen Sie beziehungsweise Ihr Orden? Ich denke, der Orden wurde aufgelöst, nachdem Voldemort gestürzt wurde? Und wie kommen Sie darauf, dass wir Ihnen helfen können?"

„Der Orden wurde schon im ersten Krieg gegründet, um Voldemort Paroli bieten zu können. Da das Ministerium von Todessern unterwandert und völlig korrupt war, galt es eine Gruppe zu bilden, die bedinungslos gegen die dunkle Seite kämpfte.

Nach dem Verschwinden Voldemorts wurde der Orden wieder aufgelöst und beim erneuten Auftauchen des dunklen Lords wieder ins Leben gerufen. Auch dann waren die Verhältnisse im Ministerium nicht anders als damals. Ich behaupte sogar, dass mit einem loyalen und vertrauenswürdigen Ministerium beide Kriege verhindert oder hätte zumindest in Grenzen gehalten werden können."

Harry nickte zu diesen Worten, erwiderte aber nichts.

Remus fuhr fort: „Uns ist die zunehmende Korruption im Ministerium ein Dorn im Auge. Wir sind sicher, dass ehemalige Todesser dort heimlich das Heft in der Hand haben. Um wirklich dauerhaften Frieden zu ermöglichen, muss im Ministerium aufgeräumt werden. Im Moment regiert Scrimgeour ziemlich diktatorisch und wir sind überzeugt, dass er von der dunklen Seite subtil geführt wird. Der Zaubergamot ist hilflos, da handlungsunfähig."

Erwartungsvoll sah Remus zu Leon. Dieser antwortete nach einer Zeit des Nachdenkens: „Sie gehen richtig, wenn Sie annehmen, dass meine Bestrebungen auf der selben Linie laufen. Es ist mir aber nicht möglich, meine Pläne preiszugeben. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe mich sehr intensiv mit der Geschichte beider Kriege beschäftigt, und ich weiß auch ziemlich genau über den Orden des Phönix Bescheid..."

Verblüfft unterbrach Remus: „Das glaube ich nicht. Der Orden ist eine geheime Institution. Niemand Außenstehender kann genau Bescheid wissen!"

Leon grinste sarkastisch: „Der Orden ist alles andere als vertrauenswürdig, wie die Vergangenheit gezeigt hat. Oh ja, er hatte heroische Ziele, allerdings sind schon die Grundzüge fehlerhaft. Die Beschränkung auf reine Lichtzauber um die schwarze Brut zu bekämpfen, ist schon selbstmörderisch. Dumbledore hatte in seinem schematischen Denken eklatante Fehler. Einer der größten war, dass er einem Todesser vertraute."

„Einem _ehemaligen_ Todesser, Lord Martin!" brauste Remus auf, dem die offene Kritik am Orden sichtlich missfiel. Auch Hermine sah Leon verwundert an. Sie sah nicht, worauf Leon hinauswollte.

„Oh! Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch Mr. Lupin. Natürlich war die Intention Dumbledores durchaus richtig. Schließlich hat er auch keine Vorurteile gegen sogenannte dunkle Geschöpfe, nicht wahr?"

Remus erbleichte, als er sein Geheimnis gelüftet sah. „Woher..."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Mr. Lupin. Was die Einschätzung andersartiger Geschöpfe angeht, gehe ich völlig konform mit Dumbledore. Einer meiner besten Freunde ist ein Werwolf. Aber ein Todesser ist kein Geschöpf sondern eine abscheuliche Kreatur, die aus eigenem Willen zur dunklen Seite übergetreten ist. Auch Severus Snape ist einer derjenigen. Selbst wenn dieser die Seiten gewechselt haben sollte, ist es geradezu unverantwortlich, ihn im ach so geheimen Orden und noch schlimmer, auf unschuldige Kinder loszulassen!" Leon sah man seinen Ärger nun deutlich an.

„Aber er musste sich doch so verhalten, da er Spion bei Voldemort war!" unterbrach Remus die Triade von Leon.

„Ich hege meine größten Zweifel daran, dass Snapes Loyalität jemand anderem gilt als Severus Snape. Sein morbides Vergnügen daran, Schüler zu quälen und Hassgefühle zu schüren, die Trennung der Häuser in Hogwarts weiter zu vertiefen, seine Bemühungen, aus dem Haus Slytherin dem dunklen Lord Nachwuchstodesser zuzuführen, in dem er Ihnen alle Vorteile und alle Nachsicht zukommen ließ. Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede! Severus Snape ist alles andere als vertrauenswürdig."

Remus sah ein, dass das Gespräch in dieser Richtung weiterzuführen, nicht sonderlich hilfreich war.

Doch Leon sprach schon weiter: „Ich habe mich auch sehr genau über das Leben von Harry Potter informiert." Er wechselte einen Blick mit Hermine. „Ohne Ihnen nahe treten zu wollen Mrs. Granger, aber wussten Sie über die Lebensweise ihres ach so umschwärmten Helden, Bescheid? Wussten Sie, dass Potter seine ersten 11 Lebensjahre wie ein Tier gehalten wurde, auf Anweisung von Dumbledore und seinem Orden? Ein Führer des Lichts, der dunkle Flüche verabscheut, aber ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einem Kind die qualvollste Zeit beschert, die man sich vorstellen kann? Und selbst im ach so sicheren Hogwarts wurde Harry Potter Jahr um Jahr unvorbereitet den fürchterlichsten Gefahren ausgesetzt."

Hermine schlug die Augen nieder, während Remus kreidebleich zu Leon starrte. Woher wusste er all diese Dinge. Dies alles kam nie an die Öffentlichkeit und nur wenige Ordensmitglieder wussten Bescheid was mit Harry Potter in seiner Kindheit passiert war.

„Aber ... woher wissen Sie das alles?" stammelte Remus.

„Nun, sagen wir einmal so. Ich kannte Harry Potter. Ich weiß es von ihm selbst. Dies tut allerdings nichts zu Sache. Kommen wir zum eigentlichen Thema zurück." Leon ärgerte sich, dass er sich zu den Ausführungen hatte hinreißen lassen. Ein Blick in Hermines Augen verriet ihm, dass auch sie über den Verlauf des Gesprächs nicht sehr glücklich war.

Trotzdem sprang Remus auf. „Sie kannten Harry Potter? Woher? Sie waren nie in Hogwarts!". Remus warf einen raschen Blick auf Hermine, die erstaunlich ruhig blieb, wo doch offensichtlich hier ein Spur zu Harry sein konnte.

„Ich werde nicht ausführen, woher ich Harry Potter kannte. Er wollte nicht gefunden werden und ich werde seinen Willen respektieren. Lassen sie uns zum Thema zurückkehren."

Remus setzte sich wieder hin, erkennend, dass er nicht mehr erfahren würde. Er warf Hermine eine Blick zu, doch auch sie zog nur entschuldigend die Schultern hoch.

„Nun," fuhr Leon fort, „ich würde eine lockere Zusammenarbeit mit dem Orden begrüßen. Es wäre wünschenswert, wenn wir unsere Aktionen miteinander abstimmen würden. Meine Pläne kann ich aus Sicherheitsgründen niemandem offenbaren.

Sollten Sie in irgendeiner Weise Unterstützung benötigen, so lassen Sie es mich wissen."

Remus nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Das Gespräch war nicht im entferntesten so gelaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Lord Martin, seit einigen Monaten gibt es eine Gruppierung, die sich scheinbar zum Ziel gesetzt hat, gegen die schwarze Brut vorzugehen. Immer wieder werden ehemalige Todesser ins Ministerium geschickt, meist versehen mit lückenlosen Beweisen für ihre Schuld. Wissen Sie etwas darüber?"

Leon überlegte. „Ja, ich denke Sie reden von den silbernen Falken. Ich würde vorschlagen, sie nicht zu beachten. Solange sie Jagd auf Todesser machen, kann es uns nur Recht sein. Den Auroren sind, wie Sie selbst sehr genau wissen, vom Ministerium ziemlich die Hände gebunden."

„Aber die außerordentliche Brutalität..." versuchte Remus einzuwenden.

„Hören Sie Mr. Lupin," unterbrach Leon harsch. „Ich habe vorhin schon gesagt, dass den Todessern nicht mit Lichtzaubern beizukommen ist. Wollen Sie wirklich Folter- und Todesflüche mit einem Schwebezauber kontern? Alles, was diese Todesser vom Erdboden tilgt, ist mir eillkommen. Die haben es nicht anders verdient. Es ist immer noch Zeit einzuschreiten, wenn Unschuldige dabei zu Schaden kommen. Meines Wissens ist noch nie dergleichen vorgekommen. Im Gegenteil. Sie sagen selbst, dass die Todesser lebend im Ministerium abgeliefert werden."

Remus nickte, dann blickte er zu Hermine und meinte: „Begeben wir uns auf den Heimweg, Hermine?"

Hermine warf einen raschen Blick zu Leon. Dieser reagierte sofort: „Ms. Granger, es würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mir noch das Vergnügen des einen oder anderen Tanzes gewähren würden. Auch Ihnen, Mr. Lupin, würde etwas Entspannung gut tun, finden Sie nicht?"

Leon schien wie ausgewechselt. Aus dem beherrschten Mann, der vor wenigen Minuten noch wütend über die politische Lage diskutiert hatte, war ein gelöster Junge geworden, der sich den Spaß nicht entgehen lassen wollte. Schalk blitzte aus seinen braunen Augen, mit denen er seine Gegenüber erwartungsvoll musterte.

Remus lehnte bedauernd ab, nicht ohne Hermine zu signalisieren, dass es ihre Entscheidung wäre, noch zu bleiben. Hermine war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits verlangte die Etikette, dass sie mit Remus das Fest verließ, andererseits war sie voller Erwartung, ganz offiziell mit Leon/Harry sich etwas zu amüsieren. Schließlich siegte ihr Gefühl und sie nickte Leon zu, was diesem ein erfreutes Schmunzeln entlockte.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Remus und gingen zurück zum Ballsaal. Nachdem sie sich beide ein alkoholfreies Getränk am Buffet geholt hatten, verbeugte sich Leon formvollendet und bat um einen Tanz. Lächelnd nahm Hermine seine Hand und ließ sich zur Tanzfläche führen. Sie bewegten sich zur langsamen Musik und sahen sich intensiv in die Augen.

„Du bist wunderschön Hermine.", bemerkte Leon, was ihr einen rosa Schimmer auf die Wangen trieb. „Du siehst auch gut aus, obwohl ich viel lieber Harry ansehen würde", flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich etwas enger an ihn. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis Hermine den Kopf hob und ihn ansah. „Das war ziemlich riskant, was Du vorhin mit Remus besprochen hast. Hast Du keine Angst, dass er hinter Deine wahre Identität kommt? Remus ist ziemlich intelligent wie Du weißt und er glaubt nicht an Harry's Tod."

„Du hast recht, aber beim Thema Snape und Orden gehen immer etwas meine Gefühle durch. Meine Tarnung werde ich eh bald aufgeben müssen, wenn meine Pläne Erfolg haben. Aber lass uns das zu Hause besprechen. Und nun lass uns etwas feiern. Ich möchte Deine Gesellschaft und den Tanz genießen, ohne finsteren Gedanken nachgehen zu müssen." lächelte er sie an und Hermine wollte unter seinem zärtlichen Blick dahinschmelzen. Sie fühlte sich so wohl wie schon seit Langem nicht mehr. Sie versank in seinen Augen und beide bemerkten nicht die neugierigen Blicke der Anwesenden, die sie beobachteten.

Während sie eine Pause machten und bei ihren Getränken standen, bemerkte Leon einen Kellner, der zielstrebig auf sie zusteuerte. Er beugte sich zu Leon und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Leons Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. Dann nickte er dem Kellner zu und beugte sich zu Hermine hinunter. „Notfall in der Zentrale. Ginny ist etwas passiert. Ich muss gehen."

Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Ich komme mit!" sagte sie bestimmt. Leon nickte, nahm ihre Hand und verschwand eilig unter den neugierigen Blicken der Anwesenden durch den Ausgang.

TBC


	39. Kapitel 39

**Ein dickes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer.**

**Zuerst wie immer noch Anmerkungen zu diversen Reviews:**

Schön, dass nun auch etwas kritische Stimmen kommen. Ich brauche das, denn mir selbst fallen bestimmte Dinge nicht auf. Außerdem hat es mich drauf gebracht, erst mal die ganze Story nochmals zu lesen. Das wird die Qualität hoffentlich steigern, geht aber auch zu Lasten der Updategeschwindigkeit.

**Vorweg noch: **Natürlich braucht nicht nach jeder jedem Kapitel einen Kommi hinterlassen. Eigentlich bin ich ja mit 251 Reviews gut bedient, wenn ich andere (gute) Stories vergleiche. Was Euch aber nicht aufhalten soll, weiter zu reviewen... ;-)

**Sternchennicky86: **Du hast sicher recht. In den letzten Kapiteln ist das Element „Gefühl" etwas zu kurz gekommen. Es ist mir auch gar nicht soooo bewusst gewesen, dass so viel Gefühl in der Story steckt :-D. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass sich das in den nächsten Kapiteln sehr ändert, da nun einige weitere Personen einbezogen werden, wenn Harry daran geht, sich in die Politik einzumischen. Ich bemühe mich aber, mehr in die Gefühlswelt der Protagonisten einzutauchen. Von daher hast Du mein Auge dafür geschärft. Tatsächlich scheint die Geschichte dafür viel Potenzial zu haben. Danke Dir!

**Jeanuts:** Ginny hatte beim Angriff keine Gelegenheit dazu, den NPS zu aktivieren. In Lebensgefahr war sie auch nicht. Erst die „Behandlung" durch die Todesser aktivierte den NPS.

**fanfiktion: **Danke für Deine Analyse. Tja, ganz kann ich die Schreibfehler nicht eliminieren. Nicht immer lese ich die Kapitel vor dem posten nochmals durch. Vielleicht hat ja jemand Lust zum BETAen? Die Story wird langsam so komplex, dass ich selbst fast den Überblick zu verlieren drohe.  
Die Weasleys bleiben nicht aussen vor. Auch viele andere Charaktere werden wieder auftauchen. Ohne zuviel zu verraten: Bis jetzt sind Harry und Draco im Untergrund und auch die W.H.O ist ein ganz normales wenn auch riesiges Unternehmen. Dass sie auch eine hochpotente Anti-Terror- (Todesser?) Organisation ist, weiss keiner. Irgendwann wird nach und nach geoutet, bis hin zu Harrys Wiederauftauchen. Im Zuge dieser Entwicklung werden viele Charaktere wieder auftauchen. Bis jetzt gab es keine Veranlassung dazu.  
Ich mag Ron einfach nicht. Sorry. Das spiegelt sich auch in der Geschichte wider. (Daran hat JKR schuld. Wie konnte sie nur meine geliebte Hermione an Ron geben. Todsünde!)  
Bei Harry's Reichtum habe ich vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Im Nachhinein habe ich mir damit wohl auch etwas Spielraum eingeschränkt. Nun muss ich halt damit klarkommen.  
Hermine stand wirklich auf dem Schlauch. Allerdings hatte sie nicht unser Hintergrund wissen, nicht wahr? Und klar, die Spannung, wann sie's endlich merkt, aufrecht zu erhalten hat Spaß gemacht ;-)  
Was die Sitze angeht, werden die noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Nur so viel: Wer weiss, ob z.B. die Potters in der Vergangeheit nicht mal nen zweiten oder dritten Sitz zugesprochen bekommen haben, vllt. für besondere Verdienste, wegen großem Grundbesitz oder so?

**FlorianFortescue:** Wow, interessante Ansichten und Gedankengänge! Oh ja, Du hast sicher recht. Es sind halt nur _meine_ Vorlieben und _meine_ Abneigungen. Du spielst bestimmt auf „Die Stadt des Lichts" an. OK, die FF habe ich gelesen, weil sie absolut fantastisch geschrieben ist. Aber dieses miese Gefühl im Bauch bei Mine/Snape bin ich trotzdem nicht losgeworden. OK, Ron ist ein guter Stratege. Aber die Loyalität lässt er auch mal schnell fallen, wenn der Neid zu groß wird, wie Du ja auch geschrieben hast.  
Danke für Deine Analyse!

Immer wieder wird nach Remus gefragt. Geduld bitte. Harry kann sich noch nicht weiter outen. Hermine war klar. Ginny ging den meisten zu schnell. Remus zu langsam. Klar hat er es verdient. Aber er muss leider noch etwas warten. Das Thema Ginny/Draco wird sicher interessant, wenn rauskommt, dass Mel und Draco ein- und dieselbe Person sind...

Und nun weiter im Text:

**Kapitel 39**

**Zentrale WHO, Krankenstation, Chefabteilung**

Ginny erwachte und fühlte sich benebelt als würde sie schweben. Sie versuchte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zu orientieren und fühlte, dass sie in einem weichen Bett lag. Leise Stimmen drangen an ihr Ohr, von denen ihr eine eigenartig bekannt vorkam. Der typische Geruch, den sie vom Krankenflügel in Hogwarts nur zu gut kannte, sagte ihr, dass sie in einem Heilungszentrum liegen musste.

„... geheilt. Keinen Augenblick zu früh. Sie hat starke Folterflüche hinnehmen müssen. Am Gefährlichsten waren die Kopfverletzungen. Sie scheint geschlagen worden zu sein und ist mit dem Kopf gegen einen harten Gegenstand gestoßen. Ein Schädelbruch war die Folge, den wir aber dank des Stasisfeldes problemlos heilen konnten."

„Hat sie starke Schmerzen? Wann wird sie aufwachen?" Die seltsam bekannte Stimme klang überaus besorgt.

„Wir haben ihr einen kombinierten Schmerz- und Schlaftrank gegeben. Eigentlich sollte sie in nächster Zeit wach werden. Sie wird etwas benebelt sein, aber keine Schmerzen verspüren, bis der Trank nachlässt. Sie sollte einige Tage hier verbringen. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, das die Ereignisse traumatische Nachwirkungen haben."

„Traumatisch? In welcher Form?" Erstaunen war in der Stimme zu hören.

„Hören Sie Chef, es gibt sichere Anzeichen dafür, dass sie kurz davor stand, vergewaltigt zu werden. Der NPS hat reagiert, als sie von der Gewalt ohnmächtig wurde.", die Stimme ordnete Ginny einem Heiler zu.

Die andere Stimme keuchte schockiert auf. „Vergewaltigt!" presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Sie hatte einen Klasse-A-NPS, verdammt. Wieso konnte sie überhaupt entführt werden?"

„Wir wissen es noch nicht. Lestrange sitzt noch in der Zelle. Die Auroren warten noch auf Sie und Leon, um mit dem Verhör zu beginnen."

„Oh ja," sprach die andere Stimme zynisch. „Wenn dieses Schwein für den Vergewaltigungsversuch verantwortlich war, wird er keine Freude am Verhör haben." Der Sarkasmus und die Wut in der Stimme ließen Ginny schaudern. Moment mal, dieser Zynismus waren ihr wohl bekannt. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und wurde von der Helligkeit sofort geblendet. Sie blinzelte und starrte die beiden Personen an ihrem Bett an. Die eine Person war zweifelsohne ein Heiler, der in der typischen blauen Heilerkleidung mit einem blonden Mann sprach. Die andere Person war – Ginny keuchte auf – Draco Malfoy.

Durch das Geräusch aufgeschreckt, wandten beide Männer ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem rothaarigen Mädchen zu.

„Ms Weasley, schön dass sie wieder bei uns sind." Mit diesen Worten trat der Heiler an Ginnys Bett. „Bitte bleiben Sie ruhig liegen. Sie waren schwer verletzt."

Ginny achtete kaum auf die Worte des Heilers sondern fixierte Draco.

„Malfoy, was tust Du hier.", schnaubte sie verächtlich.

Draco zog die Brauen hoch. „Weasley, impulsiv wie eh und je. Ich bin hier um zu sehen wie es Dir geht." Für kurze Zeit flackerte die malfoy-typische Arroganz in seiner Stimme auf.

„Ach ja? Warum fragst Du nicht Deine Todesser-Kollegen? Die haben mich schließlich hierher gebracht."

„Bis Du sicher? _Die_ haben Dich sicher nicht hierher gebracht. Du hast einen Notfall-Portschlüssel, der hat Dich hierher gebracht und Heiler Dawson hat Dir das Leben gerettet. Das solltest Du bedenken, bevor Du andere Leute beschuldigst. Aber da es Dir gut zu gehen scheint, kann ich mich ja wieder wichtigen Dingen zuwenden."

Offensichtlich beleidigt drehte er sich um und verschwand. Er trat auf den Flur und registrierte verwundert, dass seine Gedanken durcheinanderwirbelten. Keine 24 Stunden zuvor hatten sie sich geliebt und nun stand die Abscheu vor ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ärgerlich über sich selbst verschwand er schnellen Schrittes in seinem Büro. Er schnappte sich ein Pergament und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht an Leon Martin. Draco wusste, dass Leon im Hilton gerade eine Besprechung hatte und dass er schnell reagieren würde. Es wunderte ihn, dass Ginny einen VIP-NPS hatte. Sie konnte diesen nur von Leon haben.

Ginny sah Draco verwirrt nach, als dieser aus dem Krankenzimmer verschwand. Eine solche Reaktion von ihm kam für sie völlig unerwartet, denn diese war keinesfalls typisch für den Malfoy, den sie kannte. Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn auf dem Abschlussball in Hogwarts gesehen, als der ältere Jahrgang seinen Abschied nahm. In jenem Jahr war sie ihm gelegentlich auf den Fluren begegnet. Wenn Sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, hatte er schon damals seine typische Arroganz abgelegt, beziehungsweise Ginny nicht mal beachtet. Nach dem Ball war Draco verschwunden, denn nach dem Fall Voldemorts wurde er als Todessersohn gesucht. Niemals wieder war er aufgetaucht. Und nun stand er plötzlich in ihrem Krankenzimmer. Er musste irgendetwas damit zu tun haben, was sonst konnte er hier wollen? Hier? Wo war eigentlich überhaupt _hier_? Ein Räuspern unterbrach ihre Gedankengänge. Sie sah auf und blickte in die Augen des Heilers.

„Ich bin Alwin Dawson. Sie fragen sich sicher, wo Sie gelandet sind. Ihr NPS wurde aktiviert, als Sie in Lebensgefahr gerieten. Jemand muss Ihnen diesen Portschlüssel gegeben haben. Ich bin leider nicht autorisiert, genaueres zu sagen. Aber Sie sind hier in absoluter Sicherheit. Der Chef wird informiert und bestimmt nach Ihnen sehen und alles erklären, sobald es seine Zeit erlaubt. Bis dahin möchte ich Sie bitten, diesen Trank zu sich zu nehmen. Es ist ein Heilungstrank mit einem leichten Schlafmittel. Sie hatten einen Schädelbruch und sollten jede Aufregung vermeiden."

Er hielt ihr eine Phiole mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit hin. Ginny nickte und nahm die Phiole. Bevor sie diese an die Lippen setzte sah sie den Heiler fragend an. „Mr. Dawson, eine Frage hätte ich noch. Was macht Draco Malfoy hier?"

Dawson war anzusehen, dass ihm diese Frage unangenehm war. Einerseits hatte diese Ginerva Weasley einen Klasse-A-Schlüssel, was sie automatisch als VIP einstufte, andererseits war der Heiler an seine Verschwiegenheitspflicht gebunden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit diese Frau in die Geheimnisse der W.H.O eingebunden war. Ausweichend antwortete er deshalb: „Mr. Malfoy arbeitet hier, Ms. Weasley. Mehr darf ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Ihnen der Chef ihre Fragen beantworten wird."

Ginny realisierte, dass sie von dem Heiler keine weiteren Informationen erhalten würde. Sie ahnte zwar, dass es mit der W.H.O zusammenhängen könnte, beschloss jedoch, den Heiler nicht weiter zu bedrängen. Sie setzte die Phiole an die Lippen und trank sie aus. Beinah sofort fielen ihre Augen zu und sie kuschelte sich in das gemütliche Bett.

**London, „Zum Scharfen Besen"**

Ronald Weasley saß am Tresen der Szenekneipe und sah mit mildem Interesse einer Hexe zu, die sich auf der kleinen Bühne mit lasziven Bewegungen ihrer Kleider entledigte. Offensichtlich hatte diese schon bessere Tage gesehen und Ron wandte sich angewidert ab. Er weilte seit ein paar Tagen in der Stadt, weil die Quidditch-Saison zu Ende war und er nun einige Wochen frei hatte, bis das Training wieder begann.

Frustriert dachte er über sein bisheriges Leben nach. Während des letzten Jahres in Hogwarts hatte seine Zukunft viel rosiger ausgesehen, als es danach tatsächlich wurde. Endlich hatte er Hermine dazu überredet, mit ihm eine Beziehung einzugehen und sie etwas von Harry ferngehalten. Jahrelang schon hatte er Gefühle für die kluge Braunhaarige entwickelt. Er wusste, dass auch Harry viel für Hermine empfand und war besorgt, dass dieser ihm Hermine vor der Nase wegschnappen würde. Ständig fiel Harry alles in den Schoß und er wurde nur als Anhängsel des berühmten Potter gesehen. Deshalb machte Ron Freudensprünge, dass er Harry ihre jahrelange Freundin vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte.

Natürlich gab es Getuschel unter den Gryffindors und den anderen Häusern. Scheinbar waren die Meisten überzeugt, dass Hermine mit Harry zusammen kommen würde und hatten sogar Wetten darüber abgeschlossen. Noch immer war er wütend darüber, dass anscheinend die Wenigsten ihm zugetraut hatten, Hermine für sich zu gewinnen. Die Wetten standen 84 : 1 für Harry. Die Einzigen, die sich darüber freuten waren zwei Slytherins, die diese enorme Quote eingestrichen hatten. Mehr als einmal musste er Malfoys höhnischen Kommentar anhören, dass das „Schlammblut wohl doch nicht so intelligent war, wie allenthalben behauptet, wenn sie sich von einer solchen Dumpfbacke wie dem armseligen Wiesel vögeln ließ."

Vögeln, pah. Schön wär's. Ron schüttelte den Kopf, als er daran dachte. Mehr als knutschen war nicht drin. Mehrmals hatte er probiert, Hermine etwas intimer anzufassen, was sie aber immer abwehrte und meinte, sie sollten sich noch Zeit lassen. Auf jeden Fall hatte er sie erfolgreich von Potter ferngehalten. Dieser Trottel hatte es nicht mal bemerkt und sich zurückgezogen.

Aber dann hatte Potter auf unerklärliche Weise Voldemort besiegt und war verschwunden. Noch während der Siegesfeier hatte ihm Hermine den Laufpass gegeben und behauptet, sie liebe ihn nicht mehr. Wieder war Potter schuld, dass Ron nicht bekam was er wollte. Nicht nur, dass ihn alle wieder als Helden darstellten, obwohl er bestimmt nur Glück hatte, nein, er hat nun indirekt auch dafür gesorgt, dass Hermine nichts mehr von ihm wollte. Ron hatte noch ein paar Mal probiert Hermine herumzukriegen, als sie ihm aber öffentlich mit Ohrfeigen drohte, ließ er es wutentbrannt sein. Bloß gut, dass Potter nun verschwunden war. Wenigstens hat er Hermine auch nicht bekommen.

Ron dachte an die Geburtstagsparty vor einigen Tagen zurück. Er hatte Hermine wieder getroffen, aber sie hatte ihn abblitzen lassen und war mit irgend einem Typ verschwunden. Verdammt!

Ron sah nicht auf, als sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Erst, als er angesprochen wurde, sah er auf. Neben ihm saß der Typ, mit dem Hermine auf der Party abgezogen war. „WAS WOLLEN SIE!" fauchte er seinen Nebenmann an.

„Gemach, gemach, ich will Ihnen helfen." sagte der Fremde grinsend.

Ron sah in skeptisch an. „Mir helfen? Wobei? Ich brauche keine Hilfe."

Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Fremden erlosch nicht. „Oh, ich denke schon. Schließlich haben wir eine gemeinsame Freundin, nicht wahr? Ich habe ziemlich viel mitbekommen. Unter anderem dass Sie scharf auf sie sind und nicht bei ihr landen konnten." sagte der Fremde. „Meine Name ist John."

„Und wie wollen Sie mir helfen? Sie haben Hermine ja schon abgeschleppt. Oder ist sie Ihnen nicht mehr gut genug?" schnappte Ron. „Seien Sie froh, dass ich sie nicht vom Hocker schlage!"

„Oh nein, es ist nicht so wie es aussah. Ich habe Ms Granger nur nach Hause gebracht. Es ist nichts weiter passiert." blieb der Fremde nicht ganz bei der Wahrheit.

„Ihre Hilfe habe ich hier!" fuhr John fort und stellte eine Phiole mit einem schillernden Gebräu auf den Tisch.

„Was ist das? Ein Liebestrank?" zog Ron seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Nicht in Zaubertränke aufgepasst? Ach ja, solche hochpotenten Tränke werden ja in Hogwarts nicht gelehrt." grinste John süffisant. „Nein, in dieser Phiole ist etwas sehr Kostbares. Es nennt sich flüssiger Imperius. Die Hälfte dieser Flüssigkeit einem Getränk beigemischt und die Person, die diesen Trank zu sich nimmt, tut genau das was Sie wollen. Vorausgesetzt, sie haben zuvor einen Tropfen ihres eigenen Blutes hinzugegeben."

Ron betrachtete interessiert die Phiole. „Und das funktioniert?"

John grinste selbstgefällig. „Aber sicher. Die Wirkung ist allerdings abhängig von der magischen Kraft des Spenders und von der Widerstandsfähigkeit des Empfängers. Natürlich ist der Imperius-Fluch viel wirkungsvoller, dafür ist der Trank dauerhafter."

„Und was wollen Sie dafür?" fragt Ron nun fasziniert.

„Oh, im Grunde herzlich wenig, im Vergleich zu den Vorteilen, die sie aus diesem Geschäft beziehen. Wenn sie die schöne junge Dame unter ihrem Willen haben, möchte ich ihr nur ein paar Fragen stellen. Das war es dann schon." antwortete John.

Ron überlegte nicht lange. Er nickte und griff nach der Phiole. „Und wie erreiche ich Sie, wenn es so weit ist?"

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Wir finden Sie, wenn es soweit ist." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Fremde um und verschwand.

**Zentrale WHO, Krankenstation, Chefabteilung**

Ginny erwachte, als ihr jemand sanft über die Wange strich. Sie fühlte sich erholt und schmerzfrei. Als sie die Augen aufschlug sah sie direkt in zwei unbekannte Augen, die sie sanft anlächelten. Sie entzog sich der Berührung und sah die fremde Person fragend an.

Ein Kichern auf der anderen Seite des Bettes veranlasste sie den Kopf zu drehen. Sofort verzog sie das Gesicht zu einem erfreuten Lächeln, als sie Hermine erkannte, die sie aus besorgten Augen anblickte. „Hermine! Wie kommst Du hierher?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Als wir hörten, was passiert war, sind haben wir alles stehen und liegen lassen und sind sofort hergekommen." gab Hermine Auskunft.

„Wir? Aber wer ..." begann Ginny und sah fragen zu der fremden Person an der anderen Seite des Bettes.

Wieder kicherte Hermine: „Kannst Du Dir das nicht denken?"

Ginny betrachtete den Mann genauer, dann fiel der Knut. „Harry? Bist Du das?"

„Martin, Ms. Weasley. Lord Leon H. Martin. Ich bin erfreut, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen." schmunzelte Leon.

„Oh, Mr. Martin, entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie verwechselt habe. Sie haben unbeschreibliche Ähnlichkeit, mit einem Freund, den ich sehr vermisse." Nun musste auch Ginny grinsen.

„Bitte nennen Sie mich Leon, Ginny.". Ginny verstand den Wink.

„Nun Ginny, was ist passiert? Wo hast Du diese schweren Verletzungen her." wollte nun Hermine wissen.

Ginny berichtete von dem Zeitpunkt an, als sie Lavenders Wohnung verlassen hatte. Sie ließ keine Details aus. Als sie zur versuchten Vergewaltigung kam, trat ein schmerzvoller Ausdruck in ihre Augen. Hermine nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm, ohne die Erzählung zu unterbrechen.

Als Ginny geendet hatte, sah Hermine fragend zu Leon. „Was können die nur von mir wollen? Weshalb suchen die mich?"

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht Hermine, jedenfalls werden wir die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für Deine Person verstärken. Mir ist dabei einiges nicht geheuer."

„Was hast Du eigentlich so früh in Lavenders Wohnung gemacht? Du wolltest doch gestern Abend mit ihr ausgehen, wenn ich das noch richtig im Kopf habe? Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber jedes Detail ist in diesem Fall wichtig". Leon sah Ginny aufmerksam in die Augen.

Ginny wurde blutrot und räusperte sich. Sie wich dem Blick ihrer beiden Freunde aus als sie antwortete: „Ich war tatsächlich mit Lavender im Methusalem. Wir haben dort einen echt süßen Typen aufgegabelt. Na ja, wir haben ihn mit nach Hause genommen."

Hermine tauschte einen amüsierten Blick mit Leon. „Nun gut, das musst Du nicht weiter ausführen." sagte sie und kassierte einen Hieb auf den Arm.

„Mel ist ein paar Minuten vor mir gegangen. Er hat bestimmt nichts mit der Sache zu tun. Es war zu zufällig, dass wir ihn getroffen haben und außerdem waren es _wir, _die_ ihn_ angesprochen haben und nicht umgekehrt."

„Mel?" Leon zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja!" antwortete Ginny arglos. „Der Typ hieß Mel Ryan."

Harry antwortete darauf nichts, aber ein lustiges Funkeln war in seine Augen getreten. Plötzlich fiel Ginny etwas ein. „Wo bin ich eigentlich hier? Als ich das erste Mal aufwachte, war Draco Malfoy hier im Zimmer. Was tut dieser Arsch hier?"

Nun konnte Leon nicht an sich halten und prustete los. „Verzeihung! Ich musste nur an etwas Komisches denken." Als er sich beruhigt hatte ignorierte er die verständnislosen Blicke der Mädchen und sprach weiter.

„Ginny, Du bist hier in der Klinik der W.H.O-Zentrale. Ein Notfall-Portschlüssel bringt Dich immer hierher. Übrigens hast Du einen Gast mitgebracht. Rabastan Lestrange."

Ginny's Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Lestrange!" zischte sie. „Dieses Schwein wollte mich vergewaltigen!"

„Lass gut sein. Ich werde ihn nachher besuchen. Er ist in guten Händen. Da ich weiß, dass gleich Draco bei ihm sein wird, wird ihm wohl etwas unwohl werden. Draco versteht in solchen Dingen keinen Spaß und jetzt wohl erst recht nicht." Wieder konnte er ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Aber er beherrschte sich. Es war nicht an ihm, Dracos Geheimnis auszuplaudern. Er wollte nicht in Dracos Haut stecken, wenn Ginny dahinter kam, wer Mel Ryan wirklich war. Hermine, die ihn genauestens beobachtete, warf er einen ‚wir-reden-später'-Blick zu.

„Du weißt, dass Malfoy hier ist?" Ginny sah Leon ungläubig an.

„Ja natürlich. Er ist einer meiner besten und zuverlässigsten Leute. Inzwischen sogar ein sehr guter, verlässlicher Freund." sagte Leon ernst.

Ginny konnte es nicht fassen. Jahrelang hatte sie nichts mehr von dem arroganten, schleimigen und fiesen Slytherin gehört, und jetzt sollte er ein Freund von Harry sein? Etwas überfordert gab sie Leon ein schiefes Lächeln, sagte aber nichts mehr.

„Wie lange muss ich hier bleiben?" fragte sie schließlich. „Heiler Dawson hat mir gesagt, dass er morgen genaueres über Deinen Heilungsverlauf sagen kann. Wir kommen morgen früh wieder her und besprechen alles. Auch für Dich müssen die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verstärkt werden. Hier bist Du erst mal sicher. Ruh Dich aus und genieße, dass Du umsorgt wirst. Das hier ist die Chefabteilung der W.H.O, die ein 5-Sterne-Hotel wie eine Hundehütte aussehen lässt."

Sanft strich Leon Ginny über das Haar, ehe er und Hermine sich mit einer Umarmung verabschiedeten.

**Zentrale W.H.O, Sicherheitstrakt**

„WO IST ER!" Wutentbrannt stürmte Draco Malfoy in den Sicherheitstrakt der Zentrale. Die anwesenden Wachhabenden fuhren herum und tauschten verwirrte Blicke. Es kam äußerst selten vor, dass ihr Chef derart außer sich durch die Gegend tobte. Normalerweise hatte er die unangenehme Gabe, seine Verärgerung mit zynischen Anspielungen und unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck sein Missfallen auszudrücken.

Der Zellentrakt lag tief unter der Erde. Starke Schutzzauber sorgten für nahezu völlige Ausbruchssicherheit. In den Zellen wurde jegliche Magie völlig unterbunden. Selbst ein Animagus konnte sich nicht verwandeln, im Gegenteil, ein verwandelter Animagus, der in die Zellen gebracht wurde, wurde sofort wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückgezwungen. Weiterhin wurde jegliche Ortung unterbunden. Ein Ortungszauber der Auroren würde nur festen Fels anzeigen. Das W.H.O-Sicherheitszentrum war wohl das am Besten gehütete Geheimnis. Hier wurden Forschungen betrieben, die den Unsäglichen im Ministerium wohl den Neid in die Augen getrieben hätte, Gefangene verhört, bevor diese ins Ministerium geschickt wurden und neue Zauber entwickelt. Bewusst stellte man sich ausserhalb der Gesetze, die sich schon seit Jahrzehnten selbst überholt hatten. Hier unten galt einzig und allein der Ehrenkodex der W.H.O, an den sich allerdings peinlichst gehalten wurde. Es hiess, Lord Martin hätte diesen Kodex eigenhändig geschrieben. Der Kodex regelte genau, was in welchen Situationen zu tun war, regelte die Zuständigkeiten und den Umgang mit Gefangenen.

Gerade der letzte Punkt hatte immer wieder für Irritationen gesorgt. Dabei war genau dieser Teil am detailliertesten ausgeführt. Den Gefangenen hatte es - bis zum sicheren Beweis ihrer Straftaten - gut zu gehen. Saubere Zellen mit sanitären Anlagen und einwandfreie Verpflegung war oberstes Gebot.

Mit überführten Verbrechern wurde allerdings hart und absolut kompromisslos verfahren. Wer Mord, Folter und Vergewaltigung auf dem Gewissen hatte, sollte sein Testament gemacht haben. Für Todesser konnten die unterirdischen Räumlichkeiten, vonn den Auroren liebevoll Katakomben genannt - zur Hölle werden. Jeder Gefangene, der in die Zellen verfrachtet wurde, erhielt als erstes eine Befragung unter Veritasserum. Offenbarte diese Befragung Gräueltaten, wurde er eine Ebene tiefer in die Verliese verlegt. Eine Menge Spezialisten quetschten jedes bisschen Information heraus und hatten in der Wahl ihrer Mittel keineswegs irgendwelche Skrupel. Immer orientierten sie sich an den begangenen Verbrechen des Kandidaten. Wer mit Vorliebe seine Opfer mit dem Crutiatus quälte, bekam z. B. seine eigene Medizin zu spüren. Bei Vergewaltigern und Kinderschändern wurde dafür gesorgt, dass das dazu notwendige Werkzeug sauber vom Körper entfernt wurde. Wohlgemerkt heißt sauber nicht schmerzfrei. Einzig getötet wurde niemand.

Die Führung der Zentrale schien in dieser Hinsicht keine Kompromisse zu kennen. Legendär war der Spruch, der den Gerüchten zu Folge direkt von Leon Martin stammen sollte: „Behandle einen Todesser so, wie er Dich behandeln würde. Er hält seine Taten für legitim, warum sollen wir das nicht tun?" Neulinge waren in der Regel schockiert, aber nach den ersten Verhören, die die Gräueltaten der Todesser zu Tage brachten, legte sich das.

„Wo ist wer?" fragte einer der Wachhabenden. „LESTRANGE!" brüllte Draco.

„In den Katakomben Chef. Wir haben ihn gleich runtergeschickt. Wir denken nicht, dass wir Veritasserum brauchen. Jeder weiß, was Lestrange auf dem Kerbholz hat."

„WAS? Seid ihr verrückt geworden? Es gilt ganz klar die Direktive, das jeder, aber auch jeder – und sei die Schuld noch so sicher – ZUERST mit Veritasserum verhört wird. Verdammt noch mal! Wisst ihr was los ist, wenn der Chef das erfährt, ihr Vollidioten? Holt das Schwein hier rauf! Ich bin in fünf Minuten wieder da!" Draco holte mehrmals Luft und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Draco hatte nicht übertrieben. Sollte Harry von dem Lapsus erfahren, würden Köpfe rollen. Harry hatte keine Probleme damit, mit voller Härte gegen Todesser vorzugehen. Aber den höchsten Wert legte er auf den Beweis der Schuld. Draco vermutete, dass diese Einstellung mit der ungerechtfertigten Inhaftierung von Sirius Black in Askaban zu tun hatte. Selbst bei hochrangigen Todessern wie Rodolphus Lestrange bestand Harry auf eindeutigen Beweisen.

Draco stürmte in sein Büro und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Seinen Kopf in beide Hände stützend schimpfte er leise: „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Bei Merlin, was ist mit mir los? Weshalb raste ich so aus?"

Immer wieder geisterten die Bilder von Ginny Weasley bei ihre Ankunft durch seinen Kopf. Das totenblasse Gesicht mit den hässlichen Prellungen, der blutüberströmte Hinterkopf, die zerrissene Kleidung. Der Anblick hatte ihn aufgewühlt, obwohl er eigentlich schon schlimmeres gesehen hatte.

Er dachte an die letzte Nacht zurück. Nie hätte er erwartet, das zierliche Geschöpf keine 24 Stunden später in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Der Schock hatte ihn wütend gemacht und fast die Kontrolle verlieren lassen. Es brauchte keinen Hellseher um festzustellen, dass die kleine Rothaarige knapp einer Vergewaltigung entgangen war. Er dankte Merlin dafür, dass Harry ihr den NPS gegeben hatte. Verdammt Weasley, weshalb hast Du nicht sofort den Portschlüssel aktiviert? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einfach nicht daran gedacht. Man musste schon in Lebensgefahr sein, damit die Automatik zum Zuge kam, und bei ihr war es fast zu spät.

Draco stand auf, ging zu einer kleinen Bar und bediente sich am Feuerwhisky. Kurze Zeit später hatte er sich beruhigt. Sein Gesicht nahm wieder die bekannte Ausdruckslosigkeit an. Er beschloss, nicht auf Leon zu warten. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zurück in den Zellentrakt. ‚So Mr. Lestrange, jetzt lernst Du einen Malfoy mal von der anderen Seite kenne' dachte er mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Rasch öffnete er die Türe zur Zelle 1, in welcher schon Rodolphus Lestrange an einem Verhörtisch saß. Mit altmodischen Muggelhandschellen gefesselt, sah er Draco mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen.

„Rodolphus! Wie schön, dich endlich wieder einmal zu sehen." sagte Draco mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich denke, wir haben einiges zu bereden."

o o o o o o o

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Leon den Vorraum zu den Zellen. „Wo ist Mr. Malfoy?" befragte er die Wachhabenden, die schleunigst von ihren Sitzen aufgesprungen waren, als sie ihn erkannten. Der Chef kam selten hier herunter und wenn, dann musste ein prominenter Todesser eingefangen worden sein. Nun, Lestrange erfüllte diese Forderung wohl durchaus.

„Mr. Malfoy ist in den Verliesen und verhört Lestrange, Lord Martin. Bis vor einer halben Stunde war Lestrange noch hier oben zum Verhör. Aber kurz darauf wurde er in die Verliese geschafft und seither verhört ihn Mr. Malfoy."

Leon überlegte kurz, weshalb Draco nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte. Dann fiel ihm die Episode mit Ginny ein und beschloss, Draco freie Hand zu lassen.

„Richten Sie Mr. Malfoy aus, dass ich ihn zu sprechen wünsche, wenn das Verhör beendet ist. Ebenso wünsche ich, dass Lestrange noch etwas unsere Gastfreundschaft genießt. Das Ministerium kann warten."

TBC


	40. Kapitel 40

Es ist mir eine große Freude Euch mitzuteilen, dass die bezaubernde **Valli** sich bereit erklärt hat, die Story zukünftig beta zu lesen. Sie macht das, wie ich feststellen durfte, hervorragend. Ich war mächtig geschockt, als ich das erste korrigierte Kapitel auf dem Bildschirm hatte. Ich dachte nicht, dass so viele Fehler in dem Text waren. Sie findet auch die inhaltlichen und logischen Fehler, wofür ich ihr sehr dankbar bin. **Valli, danke und herzlich willkommen!** Ich freue mich, dass die Story (hoffentlich) nun noch besser wird.

**Nun wie immer noch vielen Dank für Eure Reviews...**

**... und weiter geht's!**

**Kapitel 40**

**Zentrale W.H.O, Sicherheitstrakt**

Draco sah sich in der Zelle um, die er soeben betreten hatte. An der Wand lehnte Gordon Miller, ein bulliger, hochgewachsener Sicherheitsoffizier in der üblichen Uniform des Sicherheitspersonals. Hose, Hemd in schwarz, der Umhang in einem tiefen blau. Ein breiter Gürtel barg mehrere Wurfmesser und ein Holster mit einer dieser Muggelwaffen, automatische Pistolen genannt.

Harry hatte schon früh damit begonnen, Muggeltechnik und Magie zu verbinden. Er war nicht so blauäugig, die Errungenschaften und Erfindungen der Muggel zu verachten. Die Magielosigkeit zwang die Muggel dazu, andere Wege des Fortschritts zu gehen. Sie erleichterten sich das Leben mit zahlreichen Geräten und Maschinen, die in der Welt der Zauberer unbekannt waren, ja, von diesen nicht einmal in den Grundzügen verstanden wurden.

Harry hatte es geschafft, mit speziellen, selbstentwickelten Zaubern die Pistolen zu so zu verzaubern, dass die Magazine nie leer wurden. Selbst die Art der Munition konnte durch verschiedene Zaubersprüche gewechselt werden. Draco erinnerte sich an heftige Diskussionen, die er mit Harry geführt hatte. Durch seine Erziehung hatte er für Muggel und deren Technik - gelinde ausgedrückt – nichts übrig und verachtete sie sogar. Harry zwang ihn allerdings, diese Pistolen zu tragen, nachdem er ihm die Handhabung gezeigt und stundenlang mit ihm geübt hatte. Erst als er eines Nachts einem Todesser gegenüberstand und nur durch eben diese Pistole sein Leben gerettet hatte, dachte er anders darüber.

Millers grobschlächtiges Gesicht sah mit Wut und Ekel auf den Gefangenen hinunter, der mit eisernen Ketten an dem grob behauenen, hochlehnigen Holzstuhl gefesselt war. Rabastan Lestrange saß unnatürlich aufrecht, da auch um seine Hals eine Kette eng gespannt an der Lehne befestigt war. Der Raum war kalt und die unverputzten Bruchsteinwände sorgten für eine morbide Atmosphäre. Da der Mann zudem völlig nackt den kühlen Temperaturen ausgesetzt war, zitterte er leicht. Nervös huschten seine Augen über die kahlen Wände, die mit mittelalterlichen Folterwerkzeugen behängt waren. Große dunkle Flecken an Wänden und Boden, die nichts anderes als getrocknetes Blut darstellten, ließen keine Zweifel am Zweck dieses Raumes aufkommen.

Der Stuhl, auf dem Lestrange saß, schien das einzige Möbelstück des Raumes zu sein, wenn man von einer großen Werkbank absah, die gegenüber von Lestrange genau in seinem Blickfeld stand. Obwohl die Angst seinen dunklen Augen flimmerte, versuchte er ein arrogantes Gesicht aufzusetzen und fauchte den Eingetretenen an: „Was willst du Verräter! Lass mich sofort frei, sonst wirst du es büßen!"

„Rodolphus, Rodolphus. Im große Töne spucken warst du schon immer gut. Aber das ist auch alles. Oh, ich vergaß, wehrlose Muggel anzugreifen, das kannst du ja auch noch. Aber das war's wohl für dich. Du hast verloren!" Zynisch blickte Draco dem Todesser in die Augen.

„Was ich will? Antworten. Viele Antworten. Und du wirst sie mir geben".

Ein unechtes Lachen klang aus Lestranges Mund: „Vergiss es!" spuckte er aus. „Von mir erfährst du nichts. Legilimentik hilft dir bei mir nicht! Und mit dem Folterfluch wirst du auch kein Glück haben!"

„Hast du dich schon mal umgesehen? Glaubst du wirklich, ich komme dir mit dem Cruciatus? Daran habt ihr euch doch schon viel zu sehr durch die Behandlung Eures geliebten Möchtegern-Lords gewöhnt. Wusstest du, dass der Cruciatus nur eingebildet ist? Er sagt deinem Gehirn nur dass es weh tut." Draco beugte sich soweit vor, dass sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von Lestranges entfernt war. Dann fuhr er flüsternd fort: „Aber wir werden dir wirklich weh tun. In kürzester Zeit wirst du darum betteln, antworten zu dürfen. Aber ich werde nicht hören. Ich werde dich weiter foltern lassen. Bis zum Schluss! Du hast nur eine Chance zu reden. Jetzt! Wenn ich durch diese Türe rausgehe, wird sich für dich die Hölle auftun. Und zwar genau die gleiche Hölle, die du schon unzählige Male für Unschuldige aufgetan hast."

Lestrange riss an seinen Fesseln: „Das dürft ihr nicht! Ihr seid doch die Guten" spie er aus. „Es gibt Gesetze!" Draco lachte schallend. „Du? Du berufst dich auf Gesetze? Vergiss es. Hier ist nicht das Ministerium. Und von Allem was hier geschieht, wird das Ministerium nichts mitbekommen. Und du wirst später nicht mehr reden können."

Die Augen Lestranges weiteten sich. „DAS KÖNNT IHR MIT MIR NICHT MACHEN!" brüllte er und riss völlig außer sich erfolglos an seinen Ketten! Eine schallende Ohrfeige von Draco brachte ihn zum schweigen. Wieder beugte sich Draco zu ihm hinunter. „Rede!" flüsterte er. „Rede und wir schicken dich unversehrt ins Ministerium. Wenn nicht..."

Lestrange spuckte ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Dracos Augen verfinsterten sich. Er wischte sich den Speichel aus dem Gesicht, dann nahm er den Zauberstab hervor, richtete ihn auf Lestrange und murmelte ein paar Worte. Den geschockten Ausdruck in Lestranges Gesicht ignorierte er, steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein und nickte Miller zu. Miller ging zur Türe und öffnete. Herein trat eine vermummte Gestalt in roten Roben. Das einzige, was vom Körper des Eintretenden zu sehen war, waren seine Hände, die muskulös und doch filigran waren.

„WAS HAST DU GETAN? WAS WAR DAS FÜR EIN SPRUCH", brüllte Lestrange hinter Draco her, der soeben den Raum verlassen wollte. Draco drehte sich noch einmal um und sah Lestrange mit kalten Augen an. „Ich habe damit verhindert, dass du vor Schmerzen bewusstlos wirst. Du wirst alle Schmerzen ertragen. Du erhältst damit die Höchststrafe." Draco ging nochmals zu dem Gefangenen. „Wir haben vorhin alle deine Gedanken in ein Denkarium gezogen. Wir wissen alles über deine Verbrechen. Miller hinter dir hat alles gesehen. Es wird ihm ein Vergnügen sein, hier zuzusehen. Und erwarte keine Gnade von diesem Mann." zischte Draco und zeigte auf die rotgewandete Gestalt. „Deinesgleichen hat ihm seine Familie genommen. Seine Frau und seine Kinder. Bestialisch gefoltert, vergewaltigt und lebend angezündet. Aug' um Auge Lestrange! Zahltag!". Mit diesen Worten verließ Draco den Raum, dessen Türe sich automatisch schloss und den Schallschutzzauber aktivierte.

Draco betrat den Wachraum. „Sir, Mr. Martin will Sie sehen, sobald Sie mit dem Gefangenen fertig sind." Draco nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Leon. Als er dessen Büro betrat, saß Leon hinter seinem Schreibtisch und wühlte in Pergamenten.

„Hallo Draco, wie bist du mit Lestrange klargekommen?"

Draco grinste einer seines bekannten fiesen Grinsen und meinte: „Er erlebt grade die Hölle auf Erden. Miller und Blythe sind bei ihm. Ich gebe ihm zehn Minuten bis er nach mir schreit. Ich denke, eine Stunde und er redet wie ein Wasserfall. Nur schade, dass du auf der Illusionskammer bestehst. Dieses Schwein hätte es wirklich verdient!"

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich dir auch Recht gebe, ich stelle mich nicht auf eine Stufe mit diesem Abschaum. Ich war grade bei Ginny. Wenn ihr etwas passiert wäre, hätte ich allerdings auch nicht gewusst, ob ich dir nicht freie Hand geben soll. Ich denke du denkst ähnlich, nicht wahr, MEL!"

Leon grinste süffisant, als er Dracos fragenden Blick bemerkte. „Verdammt! Woher weißt du das schon wieder?" rief er empört.

„Nun ja, als mir Ginny von einem süßen Jungen vorgeschwärmt hatte, der Mel heißt, lag der Gedanke nahe. Bestätigt hast aber du es nun selbst. Aber Draco – Ginny UND Lavender?" lächelte Leon unschuldig.

Draco schluckte: „Ja, da hab ich mir wohl was eingebrockt. Ich dachte, ich sehe die Beiden nie wieder. Gott sei Dank kennen sie mich nur als Mel. Weasleys Reaktion war wenig schmeichelhaft heute Mittag."

Leon sah ihn skeptisch an und wechselte das Thema. Er berichtete vom Zusammentreffen mit Remus Lupin und den Ergebnissen des Gesprächs. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach, bis Draco aufsah und meinte: „Hör mal Leon, hast du dir schon mal überlegt, ob wir nicht den Orden bei uns integrieren könnten?"

Leon schüttelte den Kopf: „Das geht nicht, das weißt du. Es gibt überall potentielle Verräter. Wenn wir den Orden integrieren, offenbaren wir zu viele Geheimnisse. Außerdem müsste ich meine Identität preisgeben, was momentan aus bekannten Gründen nicht möglich ist."

„Und wenn wir uns nur der Führungsspitze zu erkennen geben? Es würde einiges erleichtern." versuchte es Draco nochmals.

Resigniert hob Leon die Schultern. „Ich überlege es mir. Mal sehen was aus Lestrange heraus zu bekommen ist. Vielleicht hilft uns das bei einer Entscheidung."

Wie auf Stichwort öffnete sich die Türe. Miller und Blythe betraten den Raum. Blythe hatte seine rote Kapuze abgenommen und grinste teuflisch. Sie grüßten Leon und setzten sich neben Draco auf die bereitstehenden Stühle.

„Nun meine Herren, was haben Sie herausbekommen?" fragte Leon nun die beiden Auroren. Blythe, der sein Grinsen immer noch nicht abgestellt hatte, antwortete: „Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten, bis Lestrange aufgab und reden wollte. Wir haben ihm noch eine halbe Stunde weiter zugesetzt. Er hat alles ausgespuckt und das war eine Menge. Die Illusionskammer ist wirklich Gold wert. Schade, dass sich dieses Todesserschwein die ganze Folter nur eingebildet hat. Er hätte es echt verdient." Das Grinsen verschwand und machte einem wütenden Ausdruck Platz.

Leon überging die Bemerkung. „Was ist herausgekommen?"

„Zuerst einmal: Es gibt weit mehr Todesser als bisher angenommen. Etwa ein Drittel des Ministeriums besteht entweder aus Todessern, ihrer Ideologie nahestehenden Personen oder solchen die gezwungen werden, für die Todesser zu arbeiten. Die Unfreiwilligen werden entweder erpresst oder stehen unter dem Imperius. Lestrange erwähnte einen Zaubertrank, den er ‚flüssiger Imperius' nannte. Er scheint dieselben Auswirkungen zu haben wie der Fluch, nur länger anhaltend. Näheres wusste Lestrange auch nicht. Nur dass Snape diesen entwickelt hat."

Leon schlug eine Faust in seine Handfläche: „Snape!" zischte er wütend. Er beruhigte sich etwas, als er Dracos warnenden Blick auffing. „Weiter!" murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Die Todesser sind einem Amulett auf der Spur, welches es ermöglicht, in der Zeit zurückzureisen. Es scheint aus mehreren Teilen zu bestehen. Drei Teile haben sie schon, aber keine Ahnung, wo die restlichen sind. Sie brauchen jemanden, der ihnen weiterhilft. Offensichtlich sind sie auf der Jagd nach einer Hermine Granger. Deshalb haben Sie auch Ginevra Weasley aufgelauert, weil diese mit Ms. Granger befreundet ist und um durch sie ihren Aufenthaltsort erfahren."

Leons Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Bevor er jedoch etwas Unbedachtes sagen konnte, sprang Draco ein. „Wo ist das Hauptquartier der Todesser?"

„Sie haben keines. Malfoy und Lestrange scheinen die führenden Köpfe der Todesser zu sein. Bellatrix Lestrange ebenfalls. Die Treffen werden immer an verschiedenen Orten durchgeführt. Deshalb haben wir es auch so schwer, die Todesser aufzuspüren. Lestrange behauptet, dass Malfoy mit den Todessern über das dunkle Mal kommunizieren kann. Mehr haben wir bis jetzt nicht herausgefunden. Lestrange ist gebrochen. Wir können ihn jederzeit nochmals verhören."

Leon sah auf. „Gute Arbeit. Lestrange bleibt vorerst unten in Haft. Es ist möglich, dass wir noch mehr Antworten brauchen. Außerdem ist das Ministerium nicht sicher." Die beiden Männer verabschiedeten sich und ließen Leon und Draco alleine.

Die Zurückgebliebenen schwiegen eine Zeit lang und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Verdammt!" knirschte Leon zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Wir müssen unsere Strategie überdenken. Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Ich muss nachdenken."

oOoOoOoOo

Völlig aufgelöst erschien Lavender Brown im Ministerium für Magie.

Kaum hatte sie mit ansehen müssen, dass Ginny von einer unbekannten, schwarzgekleideten Person, die verdammt an einen Todesser erinnerte, entführt wurde, als sie auch schon aus der Wohnung stürmte, um Hilfe zu holen und so war ihr erster Gedanke, zum Ministerium zu apparieren.

Ohne Rücksicht auf die Wartenden drängelte Lavender sich an der Schlange vorbei, die vor dem Empfangstresen wartete. Die empörten Ausrufe ignorierte sie und ließ einen Redeschwall auf den Beamten los.

„Hilfe, Ginny ... entführt ... Todesser ... schrecklich ... Hilfe" sprudelte es unzusammenhängend aus ihr heraus. Der Beamte zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Junge Dame, was fällt Ihnen ein. Kehren Sie sofort in die Schlange zurück und warten Sie bis Sie dran sind."

„Sind sie verrückt?" kreischte Lavender los. „Bei Merlin! Ich sagte doch, Todesser haben Ginny Weasley entführt! Sie müssen sofort helfen!"

„Und ich sagte, sie sollen in die Reihe zurücktreten. Die paar Todesser werden sich nicht getrauen, am helllichten Tage jemanden zu entführen. Sie werden geträumt haben." bellte der Beamte zurück.

Schluchzend sank Lavender unter den mitleidigen Blicken der Besucher zu Boden.

„WAS IST HIER LOS!" erklang eine autoritäre Stimme hinter Ihnen. Die Besucher tuschelten, als Minister Scrimgeour höchstpersönlich auftauchte.

„Herr Minister, Sir..." stammelte der Beamte, wurde aber von Lavenders hysterischer Stimme unterbrochen. „Herr Minister, Merlin sei Dank! Ginny Weasley wurde entführt, sie MÜSSEN etwas tun."

Scrimgeour's Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. „Ms...?" „Brown Herr Minister, Lavender Brown!"

"Also, Ms. Brown. Beruhigen Sie sich. Kommen Sie bitte mit in mein Büro."

Der Minister schritt voran und Lavender folgte ihm. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, weshalb alle so ruhig blieben, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Sie begann schon zu bereuen, hier her gekommen zu sein. Andererseits hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo sie sich sonst hinwenden sollte.

Scrimgeour führte Lavender in sein pompös eingerichtetes Büro. Ein riesiger Schreibtisch bildete das Zentrum des großen hellen Raumes. Dahinter erlaubte ein magisches Panoramafenster den Blick auf Muggellondon mit direkter Sicht auf den Big Ben. Überall hingen schwere Wandbehänge und Gemälde von früheren Ministern.

Doch Lavender hatte wenig Interesse an der Einrichtung des Büros und wandte sich sofort an den Minister. „Herr Minister, wir müssen sofort handeln. Ginny ist in Gefahr und ..."

„Ms Brown!" unterbrach Scrimgeour das aufgeregte Mädchen. „Beruhigen Sie sich doch bitte und setzen sich. Es besteht keine Gefahr. Nehmen Sie sich eine Tasse Tee und erzählen Sie doch, was vorgefallen ist." Mit einem falschen Lächeln geleitete er Lavender zu einer Sitzgruppe, auf der sie widerwillig Platz nahm.

Lavender erzählte, was sie beobachtet hatte, als Ginny ihre Wohnung verlassen hatte. Scrimgeour lächelte immer noch. „Aber Ms. Brown, wie kommen Sie darauf, dass es ein Todesser war. Es gibt kaum noch Todesser, und die wenigen, die es noch gibt, trauen sich nicht an die Öffentlichkeit. Das Ministerium hat alles im Griff. Sicherlich hat Ms. Weasley einen alten Bekannten getroffen und aus Ihrem Blickwinkel hat es wie eine Entführung ausgesehen. Gehen Sie wieder nach Hause. Es wird sich sicher alles aufklären und vielleicht ist Ms. Weasley schon wieder zu Hause."

Lavender konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. „EIN BEKANNTER?" kreischte sie los. „EIN BEKANNTER? Und der hetzt ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals? Und was soll das heißen, es gibt fast keine Todesser mehr? Sind sie alle blind? Seit fünf Jahren fängt dieses saubere Ministerium keine Todesser! Voldemort hatte hunderte Todesser in seinen Reihen! Wo sind die denn hin?"

Scrimgeours Blick wurde hart: „Was fällt Ihnen ein! Verlassen Sie sofort das Ministerium! Für Ihre Spinnereien haben wir keine Zeit!"

Lavender sprang auf. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich das auf sich beruhen lasse. Ich bin sicher, dass die Öffentlichkeit sehr interessieren wird, wie es hier im Ministerium zugeht. Ich wünschte, Harry Potter würde auftauchen, der würde in diesem Laden schon aufräumen." Weinend rannte sie aus dem Raum, während Scrimgeour ihr hasserfüllt nachstarrte.

TBC

Wenn fleißig reviewed wird, bekommt ihr morgen vielleicht schon das nächste Kapitel... ;-)


	41. Kapitel: Rons Triumph

Na ja, dem Vorwurf der Erpressung will ich mich nicht schuldig machen, deshalb – und weil meine Beta-Leserin Valli so fix ist, schon jetzt den nächsten Teil!

Danke an die fleißigen Reviewer und natürlich an Valli!

* * *

**Kapitel 41**

**Wohnung von Ronald Weasley**

Ron Weasley war wütend. Er saß auf dem Sofa in seiner schmuddeligen Wohnung. Er hasste diese Bude, aber da er sie kaum benötigte, weil er immer mit seinem Team unterwegs war und ansonsten bei seiner Mutter im Fuchsbau weilte, änderte er nichts daran. Leider dachte er auch nicht daran, aufzuräumen, weshalb überall Pappschachteln und schmutzige Kleidungsstücke herumlagen.

In der Hand hatte Ron den heutigen Tagespropheten, von welchem ihm Hermine glücklich entgegenlachte, während sie mit irgend so einem Kerl tanzte. Es zerriss ihn fast vor Eifersucht. Erst ließ sie ihn wegen Potter sitzen, und nun, da Potter tot war, schmiss sie sich einem anderen reichen Schnösel an den Hals. SEINE HERMINE! Nachdenklich griff er in die Tasche und zog eine Phiole ans Licht. War er zuvor noch unschlüssig, so hatte der Artikel im Propheten dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht mehr daran zweifelte, das Richtige zu tun.

Er stellte die Phiole auf den Tisch, zog Feder, Tinte und Pergament zu sich her und begann zu schreiben.

**Martin Manor**

Hermine saß in ihrer Wohnung an ihrem Schreibtisch und las konzentriert in einem alten Wälzer, während sie sich auf einem bereitliegenden Pergament eifrig Notizen machte.

Sie hatte den Wälzer mit dem Titel „Zeitreisen ... ein Mythos oder Wirklichkeit?" während ihres Studiums gekauft, aber nie die Zeit gefunden, darin zu lesen. Seit ihrem Abenteuer mit dem Zeitumkehrer in ihrem dritten Jahr, hatte sie sich nicht mehr mit dem Thema befasst. Längere Zeitreisen wurden in der Zaubererwelt als schwärzeste Magie eingestuft. Mit Recht, wie Hermine fand, konnten doch, wie Atlantis bewies, ganze Kontinente und Generationen dadurch ausgelöscht werden.

Das Buch enthielt einen Abschnitt über das „Itineris-aetas" Artefakt, ließ sich aber nicht darüber aus, in wie viele Teile dieses damals zersprengt wurde. Trotzdem hatte Hermine eine Theorie, wie die fehlenden Teile aufgespürt werden konnten. Zumindest ein Teil musste gefunden werden, damit die Todesser das Artefakt nicht zusammensetzen konnten. Sie beschloss, mit Harry diese Theorie durchzusprechen.

Mit einem Plopp erschien Twix neben ihr und brachte die Post. Auf einem silbernen Tablett lagen verschiedene Briefe und der neueste Tagesprophet. Hermine nahm dies zum Anlass, endlich eine Pause zu machen. Die Recherche war anstrengend. Das Buch war schon sehr alt und die Formulierungen entsprechend gewöhnungsbedürftig. Oftmals musste man Begriffe nachschlagen, die schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gebraucht wurden.

Hermine stand auf, streckte sich und griff nach dem Tagespropheten. Erschrocken starrte sie auf die Titelseite. Die Hälfte der Seite nahm ein Bild in Anspruch, auf welchem sie selbst mit Harry, natürlich als Leon, tanzte.

„_Klügste Absolventin von Hogwarts endlich verliebt?"_

_Auf dem gestrigen Ball konnten die Gäste ein rührendes Bild beobachten. Hermine Jane Granger, ehemals berühmteste Absolventin von Hogwarts (mehr dazu auf Seite 3 und 5), scheint endlich ihr Glück gefunden zu haben._

_Auf dem Jubiläumsball der „WLS" tanzte Ms. Granger eng umschlungen mit dem mysteriösen und öffentlichkeitsscheuen Lord Leon H. Martin. Wie sich die Autorin selbst überzeugen konnte, blickte sich das Paar verliebt in die Augen. Hat Hermine Granger endlich ihre große Liebe gefunden?_

_Bekannt wurde die schöne Frau nicht nur wegen ihrer ausgezeichneten Abschlüsse sondern auch als beste Freundin von Harry Potter, dem Jungen, der den dunklen Lord __vernichtete__. Außerdem hatte sie in ihrem sechsten und siebten Schuljahr ein leidenschaftliches Verhältnis mit Ronald Weasley, ehemals ebenso ein bester Freund von Harry Potter. _

_Scheinbar konnte sich die muggelstämmige Hexe jedoch nicht zwischen den Beiden entscheiden. Der Tagesprophet berichtete schon in ihrem vierten Schuljahr davon, dass Ms Granger Harry Potter wegen des berühmten Suchers Viktor Krum sitzen ließ und das in der schweren Zeit, die der junge Potter während des Trimagischen Turniers durchmachen musste. _

_Gerüchten zu Folge suchte Ms. Granger jahrelang (natürlich erfolglos) nach dem verstorbenen Harry Potter. Ist sie nun über diesen hinweg? Die Bilder (siehe Seiten 7,9 und 11-14) sprechen eine eindeutige Sprache, zumal Ms. Granger und Lord Martin plötzlich zusammen von dem Fest verschwanden. _

_Natürlich werden wir sie, liebe Leser, über diese Liebesgeschichte auf dem Laufenden halten._

_Rita Kimmkorn_

Hermine sank auf einen Stuhl. ‚Verdammt! Diese elendige Kimmkorn!' fluchte sie in Gedanken. ‚Was bildet diese blöde Kuh sich ein?'

Die Türe öffnete sich und Leon trat ein. Mit einem Lächeln trat er zu Hermine und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. „Was ist?" fragte er, nachdem er ihren ärgerlichen Blick bemerkte. Wortlos hielt sie ihm den Tagespropheten hin. Leon runzelte die Stirn und las den Artikel durch.

„Sie hat recht," grinste er. „Du bist wirklich eine schöne Frau!". Dann wurde er ernst. „Es war klar, dass etwas Ähnliches passieren musste. Es stört mich nicht sonderlich, denn es ist für meine Tarnung immer noch hilfreich."

Er blätterte weiter zu dem Artikel, der den Werdegang von Hermine beschrieb. Natürlich wurde an Hermine unterschwellig kein gutes Haar gelassen. Zwar schrieb die Kimmkorn in ihrem süßlichen Stil Nettigkeiten, aber immer wieder waren Spitzen eingebaut, die den unbedarften Leser dazu brachte, in Hermine eine egozentrische, männermordende Muggelstämmige zu sehen. Die Klatschreporterin hatte wohl nicht vergessen, wie Hermine ihr auf die Schliche gekommen war und ihr quasi ein mehrjähriges Berufsverbot aufgehalst hatte.

Leon seufzte auf. „Lass uns über etwas Anderes reden. Draco hat Lestrange ausgequetscht. Das war nun wirklich mal ein toller Fang. Lestrange führt mit Malfoy die Todesser an. Leider haben sie kein Hauptquartier, so dass wir schwer an sie herankönnen. Jedenfalls hat sich unsere Verdacht bestätigt. Das Ministerium ist total unterwandert.

Snape hat einen Zaubertrank entwickelt, der sich ‚flüssiger Imperius' nennt. Damit lässt sich ein Mensch, wie beim Imperiusfluch, unter den Willen einer bestimmten Person zwingen. Wahrscheinlich ist jeder zweite Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums unter diesem Zwang.

Mit den Artfeakten sind wir nicht weitergekommen. Bellatrix ist da mehr involviert. Der Gefangene wusste nur, dass drei Teile im Besitz der Todesser sind.

Was mir mehr Sorgen macht, ist, dass die Todesser nach dir suchen. Ich vermute, dass sie bei der Suche nach den Artefakten nicht weiterkommen und dich zwingen wollen, ihnen zu helfen."

Wie betäubt von den Informationen sank Hermine auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Leon ging zu ihr und zog sie hoch. Er nahm sie fest in die Arme und küsste sie auf die Stirne. „Hermine, mach dir keine Sorgen. Hier bist du sicher und ich werde alles dafür tun, dass dir nichts passiert."

Mit feuchten Augen sah Hermine in die – jetzt braunen – Augen, die sie besorgt musterten.

„Harry – Leon, wie lange muss das Versteckspiel noch andauern? Ich will meinen Harry wiederhaben und will, dass das endlich aufhört. Was sollen wir bloß tun?"

Leon hob die Schultern. „Ich bin gerade dabei das Ganze mit Draco durchzusprechen. Ich will dich in diese Entscheidungen mit einbeziehen, deshalb bin ich auch hier. Ich persönlich bin der Meinung, dass wir zuerst im Ministerium aufräumen müssen, um den Todessern die politische Grundlage zu nehmen. Aber dies alles muss völlig legal ablaufen, da sonst die rechtliche Grundlage für den neuen Minister fehlt."

„Kann uns da nicht der Orden helfen?" fragte Hermine nun.

Harry antwortete nicht und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Harry?" sprach ihn Hermine mit seinem richtigen Namen an. Leon sah auf.

„Harry, was ist mit Remus? Du hast doch gesehen, wie er leidet. Willst du ihn nicht einweihen?" bittend sah ihn Hermine an.

„Hermine, ich kann erst auftauchen, wenn die politische Lage wieder stabilisiert ist. Ich kann mir nicht erlauben, den Überraschungseffekt zu verschenken."

„Du hast einen Plan, wie du den Minister absetzen kannst?" fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Ja, den habe ich schon lange. Wir sind mit den Vorbereitungen fast zu Ende. Ein Teil des Planes ist das Auftauchen von Harry Potter. Aber nun haben wir das Problem mit dem ‚flüssigen Imperius'. Wir brauchen unbedingt ein Gegenmittel, sonst nützen uns die Beweise nichts." seufzte Leon resigniert.

„Aber Remus könnte doch sicher helfen. Schließlich arbeitet er im Ministerium." versuchte es Hermine erneut.

„Ach Hermine, wir _haben_ Leute im Ministerium. Was wir bräuchten, wäre ein Spion bei den Todessern."

„Harry, rede mit Remus. Er ist vertrauenswürdig, das weißt du. Bestimmt kann er helfen. Oder hast du Angst, dich ihm zu stellen?". Mit forschendem Blick sah sie Leon ins Gesicht. Leon seufzte wieder.

„Nein, Angst habe ich keine. Aber es sind doch alle von meinem Tod überzeugt. Was ist, wenn Remus überschnappt?"

„Harry, Remus ist neben mir der Einzige gewesen, der sich nicht von deinem Tod überzeugen ließ. Remus glaubt an dich! Bitte versuche es." bettelte Hermine.

„Und wie soll ich das anstellen? Ich kann doch nicht hinapparieren und sagen ‚Hallo Remus, hier bin ich?'" fragte Leon zweifelnd.

„Da fällt uns sicher etwas ein. Lass mich nur machen." sagte Hermine erleichtert, dass Harry zumindest die Möglichkeit nun in Erwägung zog.

Harry griff zu dem Tablett mit der Post und sah sich die Briefe durch. Einen, mit einer krakeligen Handschrift, die er nur zu gut kannte, reichte er Hermine. „Für dich!" sagte er mit einem rätselhaften Blick in den Augen. Hermine nahm den Brief und las die Anschrift. „Ron!" sagte sie. Etwas Trauer lag in Harrys Blick. Noch immer hatte er die Zeit in Hogwarts nicht überwunden, in der seine Hermine mit Ron zusammengewesen war. Noch immer konnte er sich der Bilder nicht erwehren. Hermine knutschend mit Ron, Hermine auf Rons Schoß, Hermine Hand in Hand mit Ron auf den Ländereien..."

Hermine bemerkte durchaus seinen Gefühlszustand. Sie umarmte ihn fest und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Harry, ich liebe dich. Nur dich. Denk nicht mehr an früher, denk an unsere Zukunft!" lächelte sie ihn an.

„Lass mich sehen was der Schleimer will." Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie den Brief und setzte sich. Nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatte, schaute sie sprachlos zu Harry. Mit einem fragenden „Darf ich?" nahm er ihr den Brief aus der Hand und begann zu lesen.

_Liebste Hermine,_

_ich weiß, ich war in letzter Zeit nicht sehr nett zu Dir. Aber Du musst mich auch verstehen. Ich liebte Dich noch immer und konnte mir nicht eingestehen, dass Du nicht mehr auf diese Weise für mich empfindest._

_Aber das ist nun vorbei. Ich habe es eingesehen und werde mich bessern. Können wir nicht wieder Freunde sein? So wie früher? Es war doch eine so schöne Zeit, als Du, ich und Harry als das Goldene Trio Hogwarts unsicher gemacht haben. Ich möchte unsere Freundschaft wiederhaben, auch wenn Harry nicht mehr bei uns sein kann. _

_Als Neubeginn würde ich Dich heute Abend gerne zum Essen einladen. Nur wir Beide, um etwas über die alten Zeiten zu reden._

_Bitte gib mir noch dieses eine Mal eine Chance. Ich warte heute auf Dich ab 19.00 Uhr in der Hexenküche._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Ron_

Verblüfft ließ Harry den Brief sinken und sah zweifelnd zu Hermine. „Was soll das denn?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Er hat wohl endlich eingesehen, dass er bei mir keine Chance mehr hat. Bestimmt hängt er noch an den alten Zeiten und möchte etwas davon zurück haben."

Leon warf Hermine einen skeptischen Blick zu. „So viel Tiefgang traue ich Ron nicht zu. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei."

„Ach Harry, du bist nur eifersüchtig, gib es zu."

„Heißt das, du willst wirklich mit ihm essen gehen?" fragte Leon geschockt.

„Ach komm schon, was ist denn dabei. Um der alte Zeiten willen. Er tut mir leid. Schließlich habe ich ihn sitzen lassen. Er hat mir mal gesagt, dass er mir beim Abschlussball in Hogwarts einen Heiratsantrag machen wollte. Er war sicher sehr enttäuscht, als ich Schluss gemacht habe." erwiderte Hermine mit einem schuldbewussten Blick.

Harry sah ziemlich sauer drein. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Wer weiß, ob das nicht eine Falle ist. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, jetzt, wo ich dich nach so langer Zeit wiederhabe."

„Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt. Es ist Ron. Kein Todesser. Er war jahrelang unser Freund. Er will sich nur über die alten Zeiten austauschen. Da ist doch nichts dabei." Hermine klang jetzt etwas genervt.

„Ist es so? Ja, die ersten Jahre war er unser Freund. Aber er war auch immer grundlos neidisch und eifersüchtig. Er hat dich als Besitz betrachtet und mich von dir ferngehalten. Freund? Pah. So ist kein Freund. Aber wenn du meinst, ich kann dich nicht halten. Viel Spaß!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte Leon aus der Tür, während Hermine traurig hinter ihm her sah. Schließlich sah sie auf die Uhr. Sie hatte noch zwei Stunden Zeit bis 19.00 Uhr. Sie hatte sich entschlossen, doch hinzugehen.

**London, Hexenküche**

Die Hexenküche war ein Szene-Restaurant im Herzen Londons. Neben der traditionellen Zaubererküche wurden auch Speisen aus der Muggelwelt serviert. Beliebt war dieses Restaurant vor allem wegen der intimen Atmosphäre. Alle Tische waren in Nischen angeordnet und halbhohe Zwischenwände sorgten für Sichtschutz auf andere Gäste.

Hermine war noch nie in diesem Restaurant zu Gast. Die Intimität des Lokals machte sie etwas unsicher. Sie dachte an Harrys Worte und hoffte, dass er mit seinen Befürchtungen Unrecht hatte. Dann schob sie die düsteren Gedanken beiseite. ‚Harry ist über die Jahre etwas paranoid geworden', dachte sie bei sich. ‚Mensch, es ist Ron! Ihr beider ehemals bester Freund'. Sie musste und wollte ihrer Freundschaft einfach eine Chance geben.

Ein Kellner in dunkelgrünem Anzug und Weste trat zu ihr. „Guten Abend!", sagte sie freundlich. „Ein Ronald Weasley hat hier einen Tisch reserviert? Mein Name ist Hermine Granger."

„Guten Abend Ms. Granger. Einen kleinen Moment bitte." Der Kellner schritt zu einem Pult, auf welchem ein dickes Buch lag. Nach einem Blick darauf kam er zu Hermine zurück. „Ja, Ms. Granger. Mr. Weasley ist schon da und wartet auf Sie. Es ist Tisch 27. Bitte folgen Sie mir. Hermine schritt hinter dem Kellner her und sah sich neugierig um. Die Atmosphäre war anheimelnd. Fast alle Nischen waren besetzt. Hier und da war deutlich zu erkennen, dass es sich um eine Zaubererrestaurant handeln musste. Sei es die in der Luft schwebenden kleinen Feen oder auch der Wasserfall, dessen herabplätscherndes Wasser kurz vor dem Boden einfach verschwand.

Sie erreichten eine Ecknische, die von drei Seiten nicht einsehbar war. „Mr. Weasley!", sagte der Kellner, „Ihre Begleitung ist eingetroffen." Ron sprang auf und strahlte. „Hermine! Ich freue mich so, dass du gekommen bist!" Er umarmte sie fest und küsste sie leicht auf beide Wangen. Hermine war das etwas unangenehm. Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung ohne zu verstimmt zu wirken und ließ sich vom Kellner den Stuhl zurechtrücken, während Ron sich wieder hinsetzte.

Sofort plapperte Ron los und ließ sich nur vom Kellner unterbrechen, der die Bestellung aufnahm. Hermine hörte größtenteils nur zu, wie Ron über seine Reisen, seine Quidditch-Karriere und schließlich auch über die ‚alten Zeiten' plapperte.

„Du bist ja heute groß im Tagespropheten!" sagte Ron schließlich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. „Wie ist er denn so, der Glückliche?"

„Mensch Ron. Glaubst DU immer noch alles, was im Propheten steht und was diese Kuh von Kimmkorn vor sich geht? Ich war mit Remus dort und es war eine Sache für den Orden."

„Aha, aber die Bilder hatten schon was für sich. Du scheinst es genossen zu haben oder?" fragte Ron lauernd, was Hermine jedoch nicht auffiel.

„Oh, ja, Mr. Martin ist sehr attraktiv und ein hervorragender Tänzer." antwortete Hermine arglos. Um weiteren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, stand sie auf und gab vor, auf die Toilette zu gehen um sich etwas frisch zu machen.

Nachdem sie verschwunden war, sah Ron sich verstohlen um. Als er sicher war, nicht beobachtet zu werden, zog er eine Phiole aus der Tasche und ließ fünf Tropfen daraus in Hermines halb volles Rotweinglas rinnen. Was er nicht bemerkte, war der Blick des Kellners, der mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck den Vorgang beobachtet hatte.

Nach zehn Minuten kam Hermine zurück. Ron beeilte sich, sein Glas zu heben und mit Hermine anzustoßen. „Auf eine bessere und friedlichere Zukunft und auf unsere neue ‚alte' Freundschaft." sagte er den etwas zweideutigen Trinkspruch. Hermine lächelte und trank wie Ron das Glas aus. Befriedigt darüber, dass sie mit ihrer Entscheidung, Ron nochmals eine Chance zu geben, Recht hatte, verabschiedete sich von Ron, nicht ohne zu versprechen, dass man den Abend wiederholen sollte.

Im Martin Manor angekommen, wollte sie nach Harry sehen. Ein leichter Schwindelanfall führte sie jedoch zuerst ins Badezimmer, wo sie sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. ‚Nanu," dachte sie bei sich, es waren doch nur zwei Glas Rotwein. Als sie das Bad verließ, überlegte sie, was sie denn grade wollte. ‚Harry? – Ach ja. Ach der schmollt. Ich lasse ihn schmollen.' Und zum ersten Mal, seit sie in Martin Manor nächtigte, ging Hermine in ihr eigenes Bett.

Harry lag derweil wach und wartete auf Hermine. Vergeblich.

TBC


	42. Kapitel 42

Wie immer herzlichen Dank an die treuen Reviewer und an meine Beta Valli!

* * *

**Kapitel 42**

**Martin Manor**

Am nächsten Morgen saß Hermine schon am Frühstückstisch über den Tagespropheten gebeugt, als Leon/Harry, von seinem morgendlichen Training verschwitzt, den Salon betrat. Er hatte über den gestrigen Abend nachgedacht und verfluchte seine überzogene Reaktion. Er hatte beschlossen, sich bei Hermine zu entschuldigen. Schnell ging er zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Guten Morgen mein Engel!" sagte er lächelnd. Hermine sah auf und blickte ihn mit emotionslosen Augen an. „Morgen", nuschelte sie. „Geh duschen, du stinkst."

Überrascht sah Leon sie an. Irgendetwas war verändert, er konnte es aber nicht einordnen. War sie etwa noch sauer, wegen seines gestrigen Abgangs? Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, betrat Draco den Raum. „Ah, Frühstück! Da komme ich gerade recht." sagte er erfreut, setzte sich uneingeladen auf einen freien Stuhl und nahm sich ein Brötchen. „Alles klar bei euch? Ich muss nachher mit euch reden."

Hermine reagierte nicht und Draco sah zu Leon, der immer noch gedankenverloren Hermine anstarrte. Nun fiel auch Draco die Spannung auf, die in der Luft lag. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch ein warnender Blick von Leon ließ ihn verstummen. Jetzt setzte sich Leon hin: „Nun Liebling, wie war dein Abend?"

Hermine sah auf und zum ersten Mal war eine Reaktion in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Sie schienen zu leuchten. „Oh, es war toll. Ron hat mich in ein schnuckeliges Restaurant ausgeführt. Das Essen war Spitze und Ron war so charmant. Er hat sich wirklich geändert. Er war so süß und hat mich göttlich unterhalten."

Harry und Draco entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. „Was soll das denn, Granger. Wechselst du jetzt die Seiten?"

„Was ist Malfoy, fällst du wieder in deine alte Rolle zurück?", erwiderte Hermine schnippisch. „Das geht dich verdammt noch mal überhaupt nichts an, mit wem ich wo hin gehe!"

Leon hatte seine Sprache wiedergefunden. „Nun, ich denke, dass es mich wohl etwas angeht. Was hat Ron mit dir gemacht? Wieso bist du so anders? Ich dachte du liebst mich?"

Hermine warf ihm einen nicht deutbaren Blick zu. „Ja, das dachte ich auch. Aber als ich Ron wiedergesehen hatte und wir uns über die alten Zeiten unterhalten haben..." Hermine hatte eine in sich gekehrten Blick und strahlte förmlich bei dem Gedanken. Harry wurde beinahe übel, als er diese Reaktion bemerkte.

„Es war so schön damals und Ron sieht immer noch so süß aus. Harry, versteh mich doch. Ich brauche einfach etwas Zeit, um mir über alles klar zu werden! Vielleicht sollte ich nochmals mit ihm reden." fuhr Hermine fort.

Leon fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand mit einem überdimensionalen Holzhammer auf den Schädel geschlagen. Hermine. Er hatte Hermine schon wieder verloren. Hoffnungslosigkeit stieg in ihm auf und zitternd erhob er sich. Traurig wandte er sich an Hermine. „Da bleibt mir wohl keine Wahl. Du kannst gerne hier wohnen bleiben. Aber bitte versteh', dass ich mich zurückziehe." Mit diesen Worten verließ er eiligen Schrittes den Raum. In der Empfangshalle verschwand er durch den Kamin.

Draco sah Hermine mit einem Blick aus Wut und Enttäuschung an. „SAG MAL, HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE! ERST SUCHST DU JAHRELANG NACH DEINER GROSSEN LIEBE, UND NACHDEM DU SIE GEFUNDEN HAST, FÄNGST DU MIT DEM BLÖDEN WIESEL WIEDER ETWAS AN? ICH GLAUB ES EINFACH NICHT! VERDAMMT, ICH DACHTE DU LIEBST IHN? WEISST DU WAS DU GRADE ANGERICHTET HAST?"

Nun hatte Hermine Tränen in den Augen. „Versteh doch, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich dachte, ich liebe Harry, aber nachdem ich gestern Ron wiedergesehen habe..."

Dracos Augen verengten sich. „Du hattest also ein Date mit dem Wiesel. Wie das?"

„Er hat mir geschrieben und sich entschuldigt. Er wollte, dass wir uns wiedersehen, damit wir wenigstens Freunde bleiben können und hat mich zum Essen eingeladen. Dann haben wir über alte Zeiten geredet und ich habe gemerkt, dass ich noch Gefühle für ihn habe. Aber ich habe auch Gefühle für Harry. Obwohl – heute Morgen wollte ich ihn gar nicht sehen." antwortete Hermine bedrückt.

Nachdenklich musterte Draco die Braunhaarige. Dann hob er rasch den Zauberstab. Pertificus totalus - Tut mir leid Granger, das muss jetzt sein. Hermines Arme und Beine schnappten zusammen und sie sank in ihren Stuhl zurück. Draco ignorierte ihre verwirrten und wütenden Blicke, nahm sie auf die Arme, trug sie in ihre Wohnung und legte sie auf das Bett. Dann überzeugte er sich, dass ihr Zauberstab nicht in Reichweite lag und entfernte die Ganzkörperklammer mit einen ‚Finite'.

„Hör zu Granger!" fauchte er dann. „Ich glaube, du bist wie ein verrücktes, ahnungsloses Huhn in eine Falle getappt. Irgendwie hat dich Weasley verflucht. Ich würde auf einen Imperius tippen, aber das Wiesel ist zu schwach für diesen Zauber. Aber da du nicht zurechnungsfähig bist, werde ich dich hier einsperren. Du wirst die Wohnung nicht verlassen können. Die Hauselfen werden dich versorgen, bis ich herausgefunden habe, was hier falsch läuft. Bete, dass Harry daran nicht zerbricht."

Er verließ die Wohnung und nahm Hermines Zauberstab mit. Er verschloss die Türe und legte einige komplexe Zauber darüber. Dann rief er nach Twix und instruierte ihn entsprechend. Nachdem alles geklärt war, fragte er den Hauselfen: „Twix, weißt du, wohin Mr. Martin verschwunden ist?"

„Nein, Master Malfoy. Master Martin ist im Kamin verschwunden, aber Twix konnte nicht hören wohin." antwortete der kleine Elf zerknirscht.

„Ist schon OK, Twix. Ich werde ihn finden. Aber zuerst muss ich rausfinden, was das Wiesel mit der Granger gemacht hat." zischte Draco wütend. Er nahm eine Prise Flohpulver und verschwand ins Hauptquartier.

In seinem Büro ließ er nach der Adresse von Ron Weasley forschen. Nachdem er die Adresse herausgefunden hatte, rief er zwei seiner besten Auroren zu sich.

oOoOoOo

Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett und dachte über ihre Situation nach. Sobald ihre Gedanken jedoch zu den Worten von Draco abdriften und was er über den Imperius gesagt hatte, schob sich etwas wie ein Schleier vor Ihre Erinnerung und sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu Ron. ‚Komm zu mir' wisperte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Ron? – Bist du das?" Hermine schrak hoch. Ein unbändiger Wunsch, zu Ron zu gelangen, wuchs in ihr. Sie musste zu ihm. Sofort. Nur wie? Draco hatte den Raum sicherlich abgeriegelt und sie hatte keinen Zauberstab. Sicherlich würde ihr Twix diesen auch nicht geben und sonst war niemand hier.

Aber vielleicht... Hermine hatte einen Einfall. „Dobby!" rief sie. Einige Minuten tat sich nichts, jedoch plötzlich ploppte es neben ihr und tatsächlich erschien Dobby. „Oh Master Harrys Hermine hat gerufen. Wie kann Dobby der Misses helfen?" rief der kleine Elf und schlackerte mit seinen großen Ohren.

„Hermine kniete sich zu dem Elf auf den Boden. „Dobby, ich habe gestern Abend meinen Zauberstab verlegt und kann ihn nicht finden. Kannst du mir helfen?"

Eifrig nickte Dobby und verschwand. Einen Augenblick später tauchte er wieder auf und hielt Hermine ihren Zauberstab hin. „Misses Zauberstab lag auf der Kommode in der Halle." sprach der kleine Kerl stolz.

„Danke Dobby", lächelte Hermine den Elfen an und Dobby verschwand.

Es war nun für Hermine ein leichtes, die Zauber von Draco zu brechen. In der Annahme, dass Hermine keinen Zauberstab hatte, wurden die Verschlusszauber von Draco auch nicht stark angelegt. Hermine verließ die Wohnung und verschwand durch den Kamin.

oOoOoOo

**Godric****'s Hollow**

Harry saß niedergeschlagen im Haus seiner Eltern. Hier war seine Zuflucht, wenn ihm alles zu viel wurde und er mit sich alleine sein wollte. Bedrückt dachte er an Hermine und fragte sich, wie es sein konnte, dass er sie schon wieder verloren hatte.

Seit Jahren schon liebte er dieses Mädchen. Dann wies sie in ab und begann eine Beziehung mit seinem besten Freund. Und nun, da er sie endlich, nach Jahren wieder hatte, kehrte sie umgehend wieder zu Ron zurück. Er spürte sie noch immer über ihr eigenartiges Band, und doch merkte er, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Er konnte es nicht einordnen was es war. Vielleicht ihre neu erwachte Liebe zu Ron?

Harry seufzte auf. Er wollte Hermine glücklich sehen. Und wenn sie mit Ron glücklich sein konnte und wollte, würde er ihr nicht im Wege stehen. Es zerriss ihm fast das Herz, so wie damals in Hogwarts. Aber auch damals hatte er es verkraftet und so würde er es auch heute verkraften.

Wenn es nur nicht so wehtun würde. Schließlich konnte er seinen Gefühlen nicht mehr widerstehen und weinte nach Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder bitterlich. Eine viertel Stunde weinte er und war froh, dass niemand ihn so sehen konnte. Dann riss er sich zusammen. Ron. Er musste mit Ron reden. Als Harry ging das natürlich nicht, aber vielleicht als Leon?

Harry hatte sich in den ganzen Jahren immer auf dem Laufenden gehalten, wie es seinen ehemaligen Freunden ging. Noch immer fühlte er sich für sie verantwortlich. So wusste er auch genau, wo Rons derzeitige Wohnung war. Er ging ins Bad, wusch sich das Gesicht und prüfte im Spiegel, ob sein Illusionszauber noch einwandfrei war.

Dann ging er nach draußen bis zur Apparationsgrenze und disapparierte.

**Wohnung von Ronald Weasley**

Ron Weasley saß in seiner Schmuddelwohnung. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte Hermine den flüssigen Imperius verabreicht und es war einfacher als er gedacht hatte. Sie hatte ihm vertraut und keine Vorsicht walten lassen. Das bisschen schlechtes Gewissen, das ihn beschlich, schob er beiseite. Bald würde Hermine mit Haut und Haaren ihm gehören und nicht diesem reichen Schnösel. Wie war noch sein Name? Ah, ja, Martin. Ein Lord.

Ein Rauschen im Kamin schreckte ihn aus den Überlegungen auf. Heraus trat eine strahlende Hermine. „Ron!" rief sie und fiel ihm um den Hals. Nachdem sie ihn fest an sich gedrückt hatte, hob sie ihren Kopf und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Überrascht von der Wirkung des Zaubertranks erwiderte er den Kuss triumphierend und dachte ei stilles Danke an den Fremden, der ihm den Zaubertrank gegeben hatte.

Er glitt mit den Händen unter ihre Bluse und begann ihre Brüste unter ihren BH zu liebkosen. Hermine schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Warte!", rief sie, und löste sich kurz von ihm. Mit einem raschen Griff zog sie ihre Bluse aus und danach auch Rons T-Shirt. Ein weiterer Handgriff entfernte ihren BH, bevor sie ihn nach hinten auf das Sofa drückte und ihm einen weiteren tiefen Kuss gab.

Nachdem sie den Kuss gelöst hatten, sagte Hermine: "Also hatte Draco nicht recht. Ich bin nicht beeinflusst und liebe dich wirklich und nicht Harry!".

Ron wurde kreidebleich. „Draco? Draco Malfoy? Aber...aber... der ist doch Todesser und verschwunden?"

Hermine kicherte untypisch: „Aber nein Liebling. Draco ist kein Todesser. Draco ist auf der guten Seite und arbeitet für Harry!" „HARRY! ABER HARRY IST TOT!" kreischte nun Ron und wich an das Sofaende zurück.

Danach geschahen mehrere Dinge fast gleichzeitig. Ein leises Plopp ertönte und Leon erschien direkt vor dem Pärchen. Beide Männer sahen sich, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen, entsetzt an. Leon sah die halbnackte Hermine halb auf Ron liegen und sein Herz brach. Ron schrie panisch: „WER SIND SIE! HIER KANN MAN NICHT REINAPPARIEREN!"

Gleichzeitig zersplitterte die Wohnungstüre und Draco stürmte mit zwei Auroren herein. Ein schnelles ‚Stupor' setzte Ron außer Gefecht, während Draco ebenso wie vorhin Harry entsetzt auf die halbnackte Hermine starrte, die versuchte mit den Armen ihre Brüste zu verdecken. Draco sah in Harrys verzweifelte Augen. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, verschwand Harry nach einem letzten, verzweifelten Blick auf Hermine.

Draco riss sich zusammen und gab seine Befehle. „Weasley in die Zentrale, Gefangenentrakt direkt ins UNTERGESCHOSS schicken. Warten bis ich komme. Das Mädchen nehme ich mit. Durchsucht die Wohnung. Wir suchen ein Artefakt oder einen Zaubertrank welche die Kontrolle über Menschen ermöglich könnten. Holt Verstärkung, wenn ihr welche braucht. Wir sehen uns in der Zentrale." Mit diesen Worten packte er Hermine und verschwand mit ihr nach Martin Manor. Dort setzte er sie auf das Bett und ignorierte ihre Nacktheit.

„Granger!" blaffte er. „Wie bist du hier rausgekommen?"

Hermine senkte den Blick und nuschelte: „Dobby!"

Draco hob überrascht die Augen. Das klärte die Sache natürlich. Ärgerlich über sich selbst, dass er daran nicht gedacht hatte, ließ er sich Hermine gegenüber in einen Sessel fallen.

„Granger, hör zu. Du bist nicht du selbst. Deine Fixierung auf das Wiesel ist nicht normal. Bitte bleib hier drin und gebrauche deinen Verstand. Lass deine verwirrten Emotionen außen vor, wenigstens für die nächsten Stunden. Ich muss weg und einiges klären, komme aber so bald wie möglich wieder. Vor allem muss ich Harry suchen!"

Er nahm Hermine ihren Zauberstab ab, was diese willenlos geschehen ließ. Seit Ron bewusstlos war, hatte sich ihre Gefühlswelt wieder etwas verschoben. Ihr Drang nach Ron hatte etwas nachgelassen, war jedoch nach wie vor vorhanden. Erschöpft ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen und war wenige Sekunden später eingeschlafen.

Draco schloss die Türe hinter sich und erneuerte die Zauber. Danach rief er nach Twix und Dobby. Dobby war geschockt, als er erfuhr, was er in seiner Unwissenheit angerichtet hatte. Draco machte ihm zwar keine Vorwürfe, aber Dobby sich selbst dafür um so mehr. Draco verschwand im Kamin und begab sich zur Zentrale. Dort angekommen begab er sich in die Verliese, wo er schon erwartet wurde.

„Sir, wir haben in Weasleys Wohnung keine Artefakte gefunden, dafür aber eine Phiole mit einer unbekannten Flüssigkeit." Der Auror, der mit in Rons Wohnung gewesen war, reichte Draco eine halbvolle Phiole mit einer schillernden Flüssigkeit. Auch Draco hatte einen solchen Zaubertrank noch nie gesehen.

„Wir haben einen Teil schon in die Forschung zur Analyse gegeben. Es kann etwas dauern, bis das Ergebnis vorliegt."

Draco machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. „OK, ich kümmere mich derweil um den Gefangenen."

Ronald Weasley saß am Tisch in seiner Zelle und hatte den Kopf in beide Hände gestützt. Er sah auf, als Draco den Raum betrat. Mit einem kurzen Blick schickte Draco den Wachhabenden hinaus, damit er mit Ron alleine war.

Hasserfüllt sah er Ron in die Augen, der den Blick angstvoll erwiderte. Er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen, dass Malfoy wieder aufgetaucht war. Lebte Harry dann auch noch? Und Hermine wusste davon?

„Du dreckiges kleines Wiesel!" fauchte Draco den Rothaarigen an. „Wie tief muss man sinken um einem Mädchen so etwas anzutun. Weißt du wie viele Jahre Askaban da drauf steht? Abgesehen davon was Harry mit dir macht, wenn das rauskommt?"

Ron erbleichte noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. „Es stimmt also? Harry lebt?"

„Oh ja. Und das was du Hermine angetan hast, hast du Harrys Freundin angetan. Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry sehr amüsiert ist, wenn er erfährt was du getan hast." zischte Draco. „Und keine Sorge. Du wirst niemandem etwas verraten können. Wer hier mal hier unten war, hat nie mehr die Möglichkeit etwas auszuplaudern."

Langsam schlich sich Panik in Rons Gedanken. „Wo sind wir hier? Was willst du?"

„Wo wir sind? Das geht dich nichts an Wiesel. Was ich will? Was hast du Schwein mit Hermine gemacht? Ich warne dich. Wir haben herrliche Methoden, um dich zum Reden zu bringen. Schau dich nur um." bedeutungsvoll nickte Draco zu den Blutflecken an Wand und Boden.

„Aber das kannst du nicht machen! Wenn Harry wirklich noch lebt, ich bin Harrys bester Freund!" kreischte Ron panisch.

Draco grinste auf seine typische fiese Slytherinart. „Glaub mir Wiesel, Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dir hier die Fragen Stelle. Du hast Harrys Geliebter wehgetan und ich denke, dass Harry ganz andere Sachen mit dir anstellen würde, wenn er an meiner Stelle hier wäre. REDE! WAS HAST DU MIT DER GRANGER GEMACHT!" brüllte er unvermittelt.

Ron brach zusammen. Er erzählte von dem Fremden, wo er ihn kennen gelernt hatte und wie er ihm ein paar Tage später die Phiole gegeben hatte. Er ließ auch nicht aus, was die Bedingung war und dass Hermine den Mann kennen musste, da sie ihn damals von der Party begleitet hatte.

Wortlos fixierte Draco sein Gegenüber, das vor Angst heftig zitterte. Er schloss, dass Ron die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und verzichtete auf Veritasserum. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen verschwand er aus der Zelle.

Den Wachhabenden gab er Anweisung, Weasley in den ‚normalen' Gefangenentrakt zu bringen, da der Chef zu entscheiden hatte, was mit ihm geschehen sollte. Dann eilte er in die Forschungsabteilung.

Die Forschungsabteilung war eine der wichtigsten Abteilungen der W.H.O. Zahlreiche Kapazitäten arbeiteten hier. Fast unumschränkte Mittel finanzierten hier die Forschung. Draco hoffte, dass das Geheimnis des ‚flüssigen Imperius' entschlüsselt werden konnte. Fast müsste man dem Wiesel ja dankbar sein, hatte er doch indirekt dafür gesorgt, dass man nun die Quelle allen Übels im Ministerium in den Händen hatte. Er rauschte durch die Abteilung und stürmte in das Analyse-Labor. Hier traf er auf aufgeregt diskutierende Wissenschaftler, die sich um die Phiole drängten.

„Bericht!" blaffte Draco die Wissenschaftler an. Er hatte keine Lust, sich in hochgestochenen Diskussionen zu verlieren. Er selbst hatte mit Ohnegleichen Zaubertränke abgeschlossen und sein Lehrer war kein anderer als Severus Snape, einer der weltweit besten Zaubertrankbrauer. Er traute sich durchaus zu, den Diskussionen zu folgen. Aber jetzt drängte die Zeit und er brauchte Ergebnisse.

„Sir, wir haben den Trank analysiert und in die Bestandteile zerlegt. Wir wissen jetzt, wie er gebraut wurde, aber wir haben keine Lösung für ein Gegenmittel. Das wird noch einige Zeit dauern, wenn wir überhaupt etwas finden."

„Wir haben keine Zeit!" antwortete Draco. „Wir brauchen dieses Gegenmittel! Dies hat oberste Priorität. Der Chef persönlich hat Interesse daran. Seine, wie auch die Zukunft der W.H.O kann davon abhängen."

Geschockt sahen die Wissenschaftler auf. „Heißt das, dass dieses Zeug schon jemandem verabreicht wurde?"

„Allerdings. Unter anderem einer Person, die dem Chef sehr am Herzen liegt. Wir denken auch, dass maßgebende Personen aus dem Ministerium damit infiziert sind. Die Forschung für das Gegenmittel ist ab sofort die einzige Aufgabe dieser Abteilung!"

„Aber Sir!" wollte ein jüngerer Wissenschaftler einwenden.

„Keine Widerrede. Sie haben es gehört. Alle weiteren Forschungen werden eingestellt und alle Konzentration auf dieses Gegenmittel gelegt. Ich erwarte halbtägig Bericht."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Draco um und verließ die geschockten Wissenschaftler.

TBC


	43. Kapitel 43

**Wie immer einen herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer und auch an meine Beta Valli!**

**Kapitel 43**

**Hogwartsgelände**

Es regnete in Strömen. Seit Stunden saß ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann auf einem Felsen, der knapp am Ufer des schwarzen Sees aus dem Wasser ragte. Das Wetter schien die Stimmung der zusammengekauerten Gestalt exakt wiederzugeben. Die grünen Augen sahen trübe auf die peitschenden Wellen, die sich immer wieder an dem Felsen brachen. Die durchnässte Kleidung schien der Gestalt nichts auszumachen, denn seit der junge Mann angekommen war, hatte er sich nicht mehr gerührt und schien völlig in trübsinnigen Gedanken versunken.

Nach Jahren hatte Harry Potter, denn niemand anders war der junge Mann, wieder einmal seinen Lieblingsplatz aufgesucht. Schon damals, als Hogwartsschüler im siebten Jahr, war dies der Platz gewesen, an dem er sich entspannen und nachdenken konnte. Kaum jemand kannte den großen Felsen, denn man musste den halben See umrunden und dann auch noch den versteckten Weg durch das Gebüsch finden. Dann aber traf man auf eine wunderschöne Lichtung am Ufer des Sees mit eben jenem großen Felsen auf dem Harry nun saß. Harry hatte diesen Platz entdeckt, als er Anfang des siebten Jahres seine Animagusverwandlung erfolgreich erlernt hatte und zu einem Rundflug über den schwarzen See aufgebrochen war. Seitdem war die Lichtung sein Lieblingsplatz, an welchem er unzählige Trainingseinheiten unbeobachtet durchführen konnte. Die einzigen Zuschauer bestanden aus einzelnen Zentauren und hin und wieder eine Herde Einhörner, die ihn jedoch immer in Ruhe ließen.

Immer dann, wenn es ihm in der Schule zuviel wurde, wenn er wieder einmal einen Streit mit dem Schulleiter ausgefochten hatte oder ihn der Verlust seiner beiden Freunde plagte, kam er hier her, setzte sich auf den Felsen und dachte nach. Die herrliche Natur, die Ruhe und der Friede des Waldes und des Sees, der Anblick des atemberaubenden Schlosses am anderen Ufer, halfen ihm immer, zu innerer Ruhe zu finden und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Manchmal hatte er sogar auf der Lichtung übernachtet und nach dem Erwachen festgestellt, dass Einhörner und Zentauren in stiller Eintracht seinen Schlaf bewachten.

Dem Ort der Erinnerungen entsprechend, hatte Harry seine Tarnung als Leon Martin abgelegt. Er wollte auch äußerlich ganz Harry Potter sein, denn dieser Platz war für ihn etwas ganz Besonderes.

Seine Gedanken waren versunken in der Vergangenheit. Bilder zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Bilder von Hermine. Bilder von Ron. Bilder von beiden zusammen. Er erinnerte ihr erstes Zusammentreffen im Hogwarts-Express. An das besserwisserische Mädchen, das doch so schnell sein Herz vereinnahmt hatte, ohne dass es ihm wirklich bewusst wurde. Hermine in der großen Halle. Hermine in der Bibliothek, an einer Feder knabbernd und einen kleinen Tintenfleck an der Nase, wie sie aufsah und ihn anlächelte. Die Abenteuer, die sie zusammen durchgestanden hatten. Die fürchterliche Angst, die er verspürte, als sie versteinert im Krankenflügel lag oder in der Mysteriumsabteilung verletzt wurde. Ihre Umarmungen, ihr warmer Körper an seinen gedrückt, der Duft ihrer Haare und ihrer Haut. Die zarten Wangenküsse bei jeder Begrüßung und jedem Abschied.

Abschied. Hatte er seine Liebe wirklich verloren? Wie konnte das geschehen? Kaum hatten sie sich wiedergefunden, hatten sich ihre Liebe gestanden und nun das? Es war alles so falsch. Warum so plötzlich wieder Ron? Harry hatte noch nie eine so tiefe Liebe empfunden, wie für dieses Mädchen. Er hatte diese Liebe tief in seinem Inneren versteckt, denn Hermine war glücklich mit einem Anderen. Mit seinem besten Freund. Verzweifelt versuchte Harry seine Gefühle wieder zurückzudrängen, wie er es die Jahre zuvor immer getan hatte. Erfolglos.

Traurig erinnerte Harry sich an das herrliche Gefühl, als die Berührung ihrer Aura ihn erschauern ließ. Gleichzeitig schlich sich das Bild in sein Bewusstsein, als Hermine mit nacktem Oberkörper Ron küsste.

Stumme Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, doch er wischte sie nicht weg. Ja, er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er weinte. Geschmeidig stand er auf und verwandelte sich in seinen silbernen Falken. Es tat gut, frei durch die Lüfte zu schweben. Schon immer hatte ihm das Fliegen geholfen, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu zwingen. War es früher sein geliebter Feuerblitz, das Geschenk seines Paten, mit dem er durch die Lüfte raste und mit atemberaubenden Manövern seinen Frust herausließ, so war es seit einigen Jahren der silberne Falke, seine Animagusform. Es war etwas völlig anderes, als Raubvogel mit dem luftigen Element zu spielen. Die anmutige Tiergestalt war in der Luft zu Hause.

Eigentlich waren es die Stunden als Falke, die ihn davor bewahrten, an seinem Kummer zu zerbrechen. Auch dieses Mal spürte er, wie sich Trauer und Verzweiflung langsam auflösten. Aber ganz verschwand das dumpfe Gefühl nicht. Stunden später, es hatte längst aufgehört zu regnen, kehrte der Falke an seinen Lieblingsplatz zurück und erkannte aus der Luft eine Gestalt, die regungslos am Ufer stand und gedankenverloren auf den Felsen starrte.

Harry schwebte auf den Felsen zu und landete mit Blickrichtung auf den Fremden, der ihm gar nicht so fremd war. Wie kam er hierher? Klar, genau diese Person musste den idyllischen Platz am schwarzen See kennen. Aufmerksam musterte der Falke den Fremden in der mitternachtsblauen Robe, mit dem langen weißen Bart und den Halbmondgläsern, der den Falken interessiert ansah. Einen Moment überlegte Harry, wie er auf die Anwesenheit Dumbledores reagieren sollte. Doch der ehemalige Schulleiter nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.

„Hallo Harry!" sagte der alte Mann leise. „Es tut unglaublich gut, dich wohlbehalten wiederzusehen." Der Falke legte den Kopf schief und sah weiter ruhig zu dem Mann hinüber.

„Ich weiß, du bist nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen. Ich würde mir allerdings wünschen, dass du mir noch diese eine Chance geben würdest. Ich weiß, dass ich diese nicht unbedingt verdient habe. Lass uns noch einmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht miteinander reden. Gib einem alten Mann, dessen Zeit bald abgelaufen ist, noch einmal die Möglichkeit sich zu entschuldigen." sprach Albus leise weiter.

Der Falke plusterte sich kurz auf, streckte noch einmal die Flügel und in einer fließenden Bewegung verwandelte Harry sich zurück, nicht ohne sich zuvor mit seinen magischen Sinnen davon überzeugt zu haben, dass Dumbledore alleine gekommen war.

Harry setzte sich bequem auf den Felsen und starrte mit kaltem Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Mentor. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes beschwor Dumbledore einen bequemen Sessel herauf und setzte sich.

Schließlich sprach Harry zum ersten Mal: „Woher wussten Sie, dass ich es war? fragte Harry und verzichtete darauf, den ehemaligen Schulleiter zu begrüßen. „Oh, du vergisst, dass ich als einer der mächtigsten Zauberer gelte, um einmal unbescheiden zu sein. Obwohl ich denke, dass sich meine Macht nicht mehr mit der deinigen vergleichen lässt. Aber ich bin durchaus noch in der Lage, magische Signaturen und Auren zu erkennen, vor allem, wenn sie mir so wohlbekannt sind, wie die deine. Ich habe dich in den letzten Jahren nie aus den Augen verloren. Ich wusste immer, dass du lebst. Ich konnte zwar nicht feststellen, wo du lebst, aber immer, wenn du die schützenden Zauber deines Aufenthaltsortes verlassen hast, konnte ich deine Aura erspüren."

Skeptisch blickte Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer an. „Und was hat Sie davon abgehalten, der Öffentlichkeit meine Existenz zu offenbaren?"

Nun unterbrach Dumbledore den Augenkontakt und sah betreten zu Boden. „Harry, ich habe einmal an dir gezweifelt und dich im Stich gelassen. Die Erkenntnis darüber hat mich fast das Leben gekostet. Es ist für einen alten Mann schwer zuzugeben, so völlig versagt zu haben. Es hat Jahre gedauert, bis ich mit mir selbst so weit im Reinen war. Ich könnte und würde dich niemals mehr verraten. Ich wünschte, dass mein Schweigen über deine Existenz und Identität dir Beweis genug wäre, mir wieder ein bisschen zu vertrauen. Ich habe selbst meinen engsten Vertrauten nichts erzählt."

„Sie wussten, dass ich der silberne Falke bin?" fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Ich ahnte es, Harry. Die magische Signatur, die du immer zurückgelassen hast, war eindeutig für mich zu erkennen. Ich weiß, dass du oft dunkle Magie eingesetzt hast, etwas, was ich mir immer selbst immer untersagt habe. Aber ich verstehe, warum du das tust und werde dich nicht kritisieren."

Beide schwiegen lange. Harry fühlte, dass das Bedauern des Alten echt war und empfand etwas Mitleid. Dieses Gefühl schwand aber wieder, als er sich in Erinnerung rief, was der alte Mann ihm angetan hatte.

„Dumbledore, ich nehme Ihre versteckte Entschuldigung an. Sie müssen allerdings einsehen, dass noch viel Zeit ins Land gehen wird, bis ich ihnen wieder Vertrauen entgegen bringen kann. Sie haben mir zu viele Enttäuschungen bereitet."

Dumbledore nickte traurig und doch auch erleichtert. „Ich möchte dir zwei Dinge nahe legen. Als ich dich da oben fliegen sah, habe ich die tiefe Traurigkeit verspürt. Du hast deine Okklumentikschilde vernachlässigt."

Überrascht sah Harry seinem ehemaligen Mentor in die Augen. „Was..."

„Bitte Harry. Ich weiß, dass du eine sehr verletzte Seele hast. Es stimmt mich traurig, dass ich daran eine gehörige Portion Mitschuld habe, denn ich habe dich immer wieder zu deinen Verwandten zurückgeschickt. Aber bitte rede dir nicht ein, dass du nicht wert bist, geliebt zu werden. Ms. Granger liebt dich. Sie liebt dich so sehr, dass sie für dich ihr Leben geben würde."

„Ach ja? Und deshalb geht sie zu Ron zurück? Kaum haben wir unsere Liebe erkannt, verletzt sie mich und kehrt zu ihm zurück? Können sie sich die Schmerzen vorstellen, all die Jahre in Hogwarts meine Liebe in den Armen eines Anderen zu sehen? Nur die Aufgabe, die mir das Schicksal nun mal gestellt zuteilte, hat verhindert, mich vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um meine Gefühle für Hermine wieder zuzulassen. Sie noch einmal zu verlieren, werde ich nicht überleben."

Dumbledore erschrak über die tiefe Verzweiflung, die in Harrys Augen stand. „Harry, ich weiß, dass in deinem Zustand logisches denken schwer fällt. Aber reiß dich bitte zusammen. Du fühlst doch, dass an dieser Sache etwas falsch ist. Ich habe verfolgt, wie verzweifelt Ms. Granger die letzten Jahre nach dir gesucht hat. Hast du schon vergessen, wie sich das Band zwischen euch anfühlt? Alle Anzeichen deuten für mich darauf hin, dass zwischen euch beiden so etwas wie ein Seelenband existiert."

Überrascht hob Harry den Blick. Der ehemalige Schulleiter überraschte ihn immer noch. Woher wusste er denn nun wieder davon? Dumbledore schien seine Gedanken zu kennen, denn mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen fuhr er fort. „Harry, Magie, Auren, Gefühle und Liebe stammen aus ein und derselben Quelle. Das ist die Seele. Du kannst Auren erspüren, genau wie ich. Wenn du eine Aura erspürst oder gar berührst, dann hast du auch einen kleinen Einblick in die Seele. Ich schreibe es deiner Verzweiflung zu, dass du noch nicht von selbst darauf gekommen bist. Benutze deine einzigartige Verbindung zu Ms. Granger und du wirst feststellen, was mit ihr nicht stimmt."

Nachdenklich starrte Harry in die Wellen zu seinen Füßen. Konnte der alte Mann Recht haben? Warum war er nicht selbst auf den Gedanken gekommen? Leise Hoffnung keimte in Harry auf. Es vergingen mehrere Minuten, bis sich Dumbledore räusperte. „Das zweite, was ich dir noch nahe legen möchte ist, dass du darüber nachdenkst, dich vielleicht wieder deinen Freunden zu offenbaren. Ich vermute, dass du Pläne hast, die Todesser und das Ministerium betreffend. Der Orden steht auf deiner Seite, ebenso die meisten deiner ehemaligen Mitschüler. Denke bitte darüber nach, denn sie können dich unterstützen. Viele trauern ehrlich um dich. Ich denke da vor allem an Remus Lupin, die Weasleys und auch deinen ehemaligen Lehrer."

„Danke Professor, aber ich brauche keine Hilfe." antwortete Harry entschieden. „Ich traue weder dem Orden noch den anderen Personen, die sie genannt haben. Meine Pläne sind zu diffizil, als dass ich es riskieren könnte, verraten zu werden." Harrys Blick wurde wieder abweisend.

Dumbledore seufzte auf. „Ich werde dir nirgendwo reinreden. Ich bin sicher, du findest mich, wenn du mich brauchen solltest. Ich werde immer ein offenes Ohr für dich haben. Nur ein Ratschlag noch. Konzentriere darauf, mit Ms. Granger ins Reine zu kommen. Wenn du es schaffst, woran ich keinen Augenblick zweifle, dann festige die Beziehung zu ihr in jeder Weise die euch möglich ist. Du brauchst für deine Pläne einen freien Kopf. Und – wie du zweifellos erfahren wirst – ist die Liebe ein sehr starker Motivationsfaktor." Ohne ein weiteres Wort disapparierte er((In Hogwarts??) und ließ Harry alleine. Der Sessel verschwand mit ihm.

oOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy war mit seinem Latein am Ende. Seine Suche nach Harry war bisher erfolglos geblieben, obwohl er mehrere seiner Leute mit auf die Suche geschickt hatte. Nun saß er in seinem Büro und dachte angestrengt nach, wo Harry sein könnte.

Aus langen Gesprächen mit Harry konnte er nur ahnen, wie tief ihn der Anblick von Hermine in den Armen Ron Weasleys verletzt haben musste. Selbst für ihn, der Gefühle stets als Schwäche abgetan hatte, war die Harrys Liebe zu Hermine etwas Besonderes. Draco versuchte sich in die Gedankenwelt Harrys zu versetzen, um herauszufinden, wohin er verschwunden war. Zweifellos befand sich Harry an einem Ort, der ihn an Vergangenes erinnerte. Nur wo? Wer konnte ihm darüber Auskunft geben? Hermine schied logischerweise aus, denn ihre Gefühls und Gedankenwelt wurde durch dieses abscheuliche Gift beeinträchtigt.

Ginny! Wenn noch jemand wissen konnte, wohin Harry verschwunden war, dann der Rotschopf. Draco unterdrückte das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Bauch, als er sich auf den Weg in die Krankenstation machte. Noch müsste die kleine Weasley dort sein, denn sie hatte sich von den Folgen der Entführung noch nicht erholt.

Tief einatmend klopfte er an und betrat festen Schrittes das Einzelzimmer, in dem Ginny lag. Kaum hatte die Rothaarige erkannt, wer da in ihr Zimmer kam, fauchte sie auch schon: „Malfoy, was willst Du hier? Verschwinde!"

Draco seufzte auf. ‚das schwer werden!' dachte er für sich. Ein kleines Schuldgefühl beschlich ihn, als er an ihre gemeinsame Nacht mit Lavender zurückdachte. Ihre Worte ignorierend und das Schuldgefühl verdrängend zog er einen Stuhl an ihr Bett heran und setzte sich. Immer noch starrte Ginny ihn wütend an.

Nochmals holte Draco tief Luft und begann zu reden. „Ginny, es ist was passiert und es ist wichtig. Du kennst die Geschichte zwischen Leon, Harry und Hermine?"

Verblüfft nickte Ginny, verwundert darüber, dass augenscheinlich auch Malfoy davon wusste. Dann schlug sie sich gedanklich an die Stirn. ‚Natürlich! Harry hat ja gesagt, dass Malfoy ein enger Mitarbeiter ist.' Sie versuchte ihre Aversion gegen Malfoy zurückzudrängen. „Was ist passiert?"

Draco erzählte ihr in kurzen Worten von Ron und dem flüssigen Imperius und was dann passiert war. Ginny konnte deutlich die große Besorgnis heraushören und wunderte sich etwas über die Wesensveränderung, die Draco seit ihrer Schulzeit durchgemacht hatte. In typischer Molly-Manier explodierte sie, als Draco ihr erzählte, was Ron Hermine angetan hatte. Draco hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, um Ginny wieder zu beruhigen. Zuletzt nahm er Ihre Hände in die seinen. Die plötzliche Berührung schockte Ginny und sie hielt in ihren wütenden Triaden inne. Ihre Hände in seinen fühlten sich angenehm an. Es war, als hätte sie dieses Gefühl schon einmal gespürt.

„Ginny, was ich wissen muss: Hatte Harry früher einmal einen Ort, an den er ging, wenn er traurig, verletzt oder einsam war? Weißt du vielleicht etwas? Ich muss ihn finden und ihm erzählen, dass Hermine nichts dafür kann! Ich habe überall gesucht und auch meine Männer können ihn nicht finden."

Nachdenklich nickte Ginny. „Es gibt einen Ort, aber ich kann dir nicht genau sagen wo er ist. Ich weiß nur, dass es eine Lichtung am Ufer des schwarzen Sees gibt. Dort war er oft um alleine zu sein. Ich war allerdings nie dort."

„Hogwarts?" fragte Draco erstaunt. „Das könnte passen." Erleichtert drückte er ihre Hände. Mit einem „Danke, Ginny!" verschwand er durch die Türe und ließ eine verwirrte Frau zurück.

oOoOoOo

Noch immer saß Harry auf seinem Felsen und dachte nach. Konnte es sein, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte? Vor Schmerz und Enttäuschung hatte Harry alle seelischen Verbindungen zu Hermine verdrängt und gekappt. War das vielleicht ein Fehler?

Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine eigene Magie. Er tastete an seiner Aura entlang und versuchte über diese eine Verbindung zu Hermines aufzubauen. Es war nun schon das dritte Mal dass er dies tat. Es war jedes Mal ein überwältigendes Gefühl und er fühlte, dass es ihm immer schwerer fiel sich wieder von ihr zu lösen. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte Harry die Aura Hermines gefunden und berührte sie sanft. Doch irgendetwas störte ihn. Schimmerte die Aura Hermines die letzten beiden Male in einem sanften Blau, hatte sich nun etwas Graues dazwischengeschoben. Er konnte Hermine zwar erreichen, aber etwas schien sich zu wehren. Es war über die Verbindung nicht möglich Gedanken zu lesen oder zu kommunizieren. Einzig die Gefühle des Anderen lagen offen. Vorsichtig erforschte Harry die dunkle Präsenz. Etwas daran kam ihm bekannt vor. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. RON! Die dunkle Präsenz hatte etwas von Ron. Wie kam etwas von Ron in Hermines Aura? Vorsichtig erhöhte Harry den Druck und plötzlich durchdrang er den grauen Schleier.

Hermine, die in einen tiefen, unruhigen Schlaf gefallen war, schreckte auf. „HARRY?" rief sie in den Raum. Sie hatte deutlich die Präsenz von Harry gespürt. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, musste aber feststellen, dass sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer war. Sie horchte in sich hinein und spürte auf eigenartige Weise, dass Harry bei ihr war. Das Gefühl hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit den beiden Begegnungen, die sie schon einmal erfahren hatte. Und doch war etwas anders. Hermine spürte Harrys Liebe, Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung. Doch schien etwas in ihr gegen ihre eigene Liebe zu Harry anzukämpfen. Die widerstreitenden Gefühle verwirrten Hermine. Sie versuchte sich an die vergangene Stunden zu erinnern, was ihr jedoch ungewohnt schwer fiel. Irgendwie wollten sich ihre Gedanken nicht an darauf fokussieren lassen. Sie lehnt sich zurück und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl, das Harry in ihr verursachte. Es schien, als würde Harry gegen etwas in ihr ankämpfen. Etwas gab ihr das Gefühl, dass Harry ihre Unterstützung brauchte. Wie von selbst glitt ihre Hand zu dem Amulett um ihren Hals. Fest dachte sie an Harry und ihre Liebe zu ihm. Das Amulett begann in einem hellen Licht zu strahlen.

Harry konzentrierte sich und ließ seine Magie über die Verbindung zu Hermine fließen. Langsam versuchte er den grauen Schleier von innen her aufzulösen. Hermine schien unbewusst mitzubekommen, dass etwas in ihr vorging, denn ihre Aura verstärkte sich und schien ihn zu unterstützen. Ein helles Licht flackerte auf und die Präsenz verschwand.

Ein weiteres Mal schreckte Hermine auf. Plötzlich war alles wieder da. Das Abendessen mit Ron, das Frühstück, der Streit mit Harry, ihr ‚Besuch' bei Ron... Hermine erbleichte. HARRY! Was hatte sie nur getan! Und warum? Völlig in Aufruhr sprang sie zittern aus dem Bett. Dann spürte sie beruhigende Signale. Harry schien immer noch Verbindung zu ihr zu haben. Hatte er ihr geholfen und sie befreit? Langsam verschwand das Gefühl von Harry in ihr.

Aufgeregt lief Hermine in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Sie wollte unbedingt zu Harry, wusste aber, dass sie die Räumlichkeiten nicht verlassen konnte. Sie musste warten bis Draco wiederkam. Sie rief nach Dobby, der sofort erschien und Hermine misstrauisch musterte.

Inzwischen hatte Harry sich wieder aus Hermine zurückgezogen. Eine unglaubliche Erleichterung hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht. Hermine war manipuliert worden und er hatte den Zauber über ihre Verbindung auflösen können. Es schien, als wäre sie unter dem Imperius gestanden und Ron musste damit etwas zu tun haben. Allerdings hätten die Schutzzauber von Martin Manor eine derartige Manipulation sofort bemerkt. Harry dachte noch darüber nach, als mit einem Plopp Mel Ryan auf der Lichtung erschien.

„Leon, Harry, Merlin sei Dank! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht! Ich habe herausgefunden was mit Hermine los ist! Hey und überhaupt, wie kannst du als Harry Potter hier herumlaufen! Bist Du verrückt!"

„Beruhige dich Draco, alles ok!" lächelte Harry. „Hier kommt niemand her und keiner kennt diesen Ort. Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

„Ginny." kam die knappe Antwort. „Harry, Hermine wurde von Weasley mit dem flüssigen Imperius vergiftet. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden ein Gegenmittel finden. Weasley ist in Haft und wir haben eine Probe des Tranks bei ihm gefunden."

Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Über Weasley reden wir später. Aber Hermine habe ich soeben befreit. Lass uns zurückgehen."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Was? Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Später, Draco, später!" Lass uns nach Hermine sehen.

Nach zwei Plopps war die Lichtung wieder leer.

TBC

Anmerkung:_ Meine überaus aufmerksame Beta Valli hat vermerkt, dass man in Hogwarts nicht apparieren kann und der schwarze See nun mal auf dem Hogwarts Gelände liegt. OK. Stimmt. Ich sage jetzt mal so: Harrys Lichtung liegt auf der entgegengesetzten Seite vom See (der ist ja riesig, wie man aus den Filmen kennt.) und da dürften die Schutzzauber schon nicht mehr wirken. Da es für die Geschichte nicht weiter relevant sein wird, lasse ich es mal so._


	44. Kapitel 44

**Zuerst wieder mal danke **an alle Reviewer und eine Mega-Entschuldigung, dass es diesmal länger gedauert hat. Die EM, (Glückwunsch den Spaniern, die es absolut verdient haben) und andere Umstände haben für die Verzögerung gesorgt. Dafür werden halt zwei Kapitel hintereinander gepostet. Meine Beta hat im Moment keine Zeit, so dass beide NICHT Betagelesen sind.

_Es wird, wenn es länger dauert, immer wieder die Befürchtung geäußert, dass ich nicht weitermache. Diese Befürchtung ist unnötig, da ich versprochen habe, die Story fertig zu schreiben und das werde ich auch tun._

_**WOW 300 Reviews! Klasse und Danke. Schon allein im Hinblick darauf, dass es sehr gute FF's gibt, die nicht so viele bekommen. **_

**Antworten:**

**MarioH: **Siehe oben. Die Story wird fertiggestellt. Versprochen. Aber manchmal funkt das wirkliche Leben dazwischen und dann dauerts halt ein bißchen ;-)

**ilaum: **Yepp, fühle mich geehrt. Für mich passt Harry halt nur zu Hermine!

* * *

Und weiter gehts. Spätestens morgen kommt ein weiteres Kapitel!

**Kapitel 44**

**Martin Manor – Hermines Wohnung**

Hermine lag zitternd auf ihrem Bett und fragte sich, was passiert war. Sie erinnerte sich an alles, konnte aber ihre emotionale Achterbahnfahrt nicht begreifen. Hermine sah sich selbst immer als klar denkende, rationale Person. Die einzige, wirklich emotionale Äußerung, die sie sich selbst erlaubte und die sie seit kurzem genoss, war ihre tiefe Liebe zu Harry.

Sie ließ die letzten Stunden Revue passieren und versuchte eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten zu finden. Als das Geschehen in Rons Wohnung in ihren Gedanken auftauchte, wie sie sich halbnackt Ron an den Hals geworfen hatte, ihn geküsst hatte und wie Harry als Leon erschienen war. Der verzweifelte Blick brannte sich in ihre Seele. Hermine musste würgen, eilte in das Bad und übergab sich. ‚Merlin! Was habe ich getan!' Schluchzend lehnte sie sich an die kalte Badezimmerwand. Immer mehr Bilder strömten auf sie ein. Nicht in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, suchte sie panisch nach einer Erklärung.

Im Zimmer klangen Stimmen auf. Draco und Harry. Hermine presste sich in die Ecke und hoffte verzweifelt, dass die beiden Männer sie nicht finden würden. Die Hoffung war vergebens. Die angelehnte Badezimmertüre öffnete sich und Harry betrat das Bad. Als er realisierte, in welchem Zustand sie war, eilte er zu ihr. Hermine jedoch versuchte ihm auszuweichen. „Lass mich! Bitte! GEH WEG!" rief sie verzweifelt und schlug seine Hände beiseite.

Harry wirkte stablos einen Beruhigungszauber. Jetzt war er in der Lage, sie an den Armen zu packen und hochzuziehen. Er hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo er sie auf das Bett legte. „Schh.. Hermine, alles wird gut. Beruhige dich." versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Hermine sah ihm in die grünen Augen, die einen undefinierbaren Ausdruck hatten. Traurig, wütend, verletzt. Zärtlich wischte er ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht, bevor er sich herunterbeugte und sie auf die Stirn küsste.

Draco stand derweil mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen und versuchte so neutral wie möglich die Szene zu beobachten. Man konnte sehen, wie der Ärger in ihm arbeitete und es war für Harry keine Frage, wem dieser Zorn galt. Harry rief nach Dobby und dieser erschien sofort. Der kleine Elf duckte sich unter Dracos wütendem Blick und fiel sofort vor dem verwunderten Harry auf die Knie. Dicke Tränen flossen aus seinen tennisballgroßen Augen. „Master Harry Sir! Es tut mir Leid! Böser Dobby! Böser, böser Dobby. Dobby hat kranke Miss Hermine gehen lassen. Bitte, Master Harry, bitte bestrafen sie Dobby!" Völlig aufgelöst jammerte die kleine Person und konnte sicht nicht beruhigen. Es brauchte mehrere Anläufe von Harry, bis Dobby endlich zuhörte. „Was soll das Dobby! Dich trifft keine Schuld. Es trifft überhaupt von uns niemanden eine Schuld!" Erstaunt doch erleichtert sah Dobby zu ihm auf.

„Dobby, bring bitte etwas Tee für Hermine und vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen." trug Harry dem Hauselfen auf. Mit einem Schniefen verschwand dieser, nur um kurz darauf mit einem Tablett wieder zu erscheinen. Harry reichte der immer noch zitternden Hermine eine Tasse Tee. Beruhigend redete er weiter auf sie ein. Ihr Zittern hörte langsam auf und sie begann zuzuhören, was Harry erzählte.

Mit ruhigen Worten berichtete Harry, dass Ron ihr einen Zaubertrank untergejubelt hatte, dass Dracos Leute herausgefunden hatten, dass es sich um den flüssigen Imperius handelte und Ron diesen aus Todesserkreisen haben musste. Hermine starrte Harry ungläubig an. „RON? – Niemals! Niemals würde Ron so etwas tun."

Jetzt wurde es Draco zu viel. „Bei allen Basilisken! Granger! Würdest Du vielleicht mal deinen unzweifelhaft vorhandenen Verstand benutzen? Natürlich würde das Wiesel so etwas tun und du weißt das!"

Schockiert sah Hermine in Dracos Augen, die vor Wut und Kälte glitzerten und dann zu Harry, der stumm nickte. „Dann stimmt es also wirklich?"

„Er hat es gestanden. Ich musste es nicht mal aus ihm herausprügeln, obwohl ich nichts lieber getan hätte. Er hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu reden." bestätigte Draco.

„Kann ... kann ich ihn sehen?" fragte Hermine leise. „Weshalb, bei allen Hippogreifen, willst du dieses dreckige Wiesel sehen. Ich bin dafür, ihn schnellstens verschwinden zu lassen. 10 Jahre Askaban wären auch eine interessante Alternative." schnappte Draco.

„Ich will selbst hören, weshalb er das getan hat. Er soll mir das ins Gesicht sagen." wieder brach Hermine in Tränen aus und klammerte sich an Harry.

Harry strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. Er hatte bisher nichts gesagt, allerdings fasste er nun einen Entschluss.

„Ich werde persönlich mit ihm reden. Er wird büßen, was er getan hat. Bei Merlin, das wird er. Und ich will wissen, wo er das Zeug her hat. Ich bin sicher, dass mit diesem Zeug auch ein Teil der Leute im Ministerium manipuliert wird. Er muss Kontakte zu Todessern haben." knirschte Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Hermine straffte sich. „Ich möchte mitkommen." sagte sie entschieden. Draco zog die Brauen hoch und musterte sie. „Bist du sicher, dass du das verkraftest, Granger? Das wird kein Spaziergang. Und bist Du sicher, dass Du die Wirkung des Trankes überwunden hast?"

Unsicher sah Hermine zu Harry. „Du hast mich davon befreit. Ich weiß nicht wie Du das gemacht hast, aber ich fühle mich gut. Meinst Du die Wirkung ist weg?"

Harry sah sie besorgt an. „Ich weiß zu wenig über den Trank, aber es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit das rauszufinden. In der Nähe von Weasley sollte der Trank die stärkste Wirkung haben. Wenn wir aufpassen, könntest Du das Risiko eingehen."

**Zentrale – Zellentrakt**

Ronald Weasley saß mit apathischem Gesichtsausdruck in seiner Zelle. Resigniert dachte er darüber nach, was alles falsch gelaufen war. Die schockierenden Neuigkeiten, die auf ihn eingestürzt waren, zu verarbeiten, fiel ihm schwer. Wo kam so plötzlich Malfoy her und was hatte er mit Harry zu tun? Und überhaupt Harry! Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Harry lebte? Und funkte er Ron schon wieder dazwischen? Wut kroch in Ron hoch. Dieser Schleimbolzen Malfoy hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er nun in dieser Zelle saß. Er wusste von dem Zaubertrank und von Hermine.

Hermine! Er versuchte über die Verbindung, die er durch den Zaubertrank verspürte, Hermine zu erreichen. Doch die Verbindung war abgebrochen. War der Zauber gelöst? Oh Gott! Wenn Hermine erfuhr, was er gemacht hatte. Und wenn Potter wirklich noch lebte und davon erfuhr...

Potter! Dumpf erinnerte er sich daran, was Malfoy gesagt hatte: _„... Abgesehen davon was Harry mit dir macht, wenn das rauskommt?" „Es stimmt also? Harry lebt?" „Oh ja. Und das was du Hermine angetan hast, hast du Harrys Freundin angetan. Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry sehr amüsiert ist, wenn er erfährt was du getan hast."_

Langsam kroch die Angst in Ronald hoch. ‚Merlin! Er wird mich in Stücke reißen! Wenn er wirklich mit Hermine zusammen ist ... nicht auszudenken... Aber nein! Malfoy hat sicher geblufft. Potter war seit fast 5 Jahren verschollen. Es _konnte_ einfach nicht wahr sein!'

Ein Scheppern an der Zellentüre ließ ihn aufschrecken. Mit einem kalten Gesichtsausdruck betrat Draco die Zelle, fesselte Ron mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs und zog ihn am Kragen auf die Füße. Wortlos stieß er den Rothaarigen aus der Türe und führte ihn durch verschiedene Gänge in einen anderen Raum.

Dieser war spartanisch eingerichtet. Ein großer Tisch und vier Stühle waren die einzigen Einrichtungsgegenstände. Draco stieß Ron auf einen Stuhl, entgegen der Blickrichtung zur Türe, fesselte ihn an den Stuhl, verließ den Raum und schloss die Türe. Ron sah sich um, doch außer kahlen Wänden und einem großen Spiegel gab es nichts zu sehen. So blieb dem jüngsten Weasley nichts anderes übrig als zu warten und vor sich auf die Tischplatte zu starren.

Nachdem Draco den Raum verlassen hatte betrat er eine Türe weiter den danebenliegenden Raum, wo er von Harry und Hermine erwartet wurde. Von Muggel-Filmen inspiriert waren beide Räume als Verhörzimmer eingerichtet, wobei der große Spiegel einen einseitigen Blick in das Verhörzimmer gestattete. Ebenso einseitig konnte man mithören, was in dem Raum nebenan vor sich ging, ohne das es dort bemerkt wurde.

Draco setzte sich zu Harry und Hermine und sah den schwarzhaarigen fragend an. „OK Potter, spuck's aus. Ich seh' dir an, dass Du etwas vorhast."

„Ich bin nicht sicher." Harry warf ein Blick auf den regungslos dasitzenden Ron im Nebenzimmer und verzog das Gesicht, als ob er etwas stinkendes unter der Nase hätte. „Wenn es sich nicht um meinen ehemals besten Freund handeln würde, säße er schon in Askaban oder schlimmeres."

Missmutig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich denke darüber nach, den Weasley-Familienrat entscheiden zu lassen."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Ist das dein Ernst? Das könnte für Ron ziemlich bitter werden!"

Draco warf Hermine einen bösen Blick zu. „Merlin Granger, dieser Trank scheint deine Gehirnwindungen ziemlich verdreht zu haben. Nimmst du dieses Schwein wirklich noch in Schutz? Ich sag dir mal was! Stell dir vor, wir wären nicht dahinter gekommen. Dann würde dich dieses Schwein wahrscheinlich grade ficken! Gefällt Dir diese Vorstellung? Verdammt! Das ist Vergewaltigung der schlimmsten Sorte! Nicht nur körperlich sondern auch geistig!"

Harry warf Draco einen bösen Blick zu und Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie diese harten Worte einsickern ließ und die Vorstellung dessen, was ihr Draco gerade gesagt hatte, ließ wieder Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen.

Draco sah zu Harry und fuhr fort: „Der Wiesel-Rat hmm? Du bist dir über die Risiken im Klaren? Wie willst Du Dein Interesse an Grangers Sache erklären? Wie unsere Einmischung in die Justiz? Dieser Ort hier usw. Ok, die Zwillinge sind hier und der Feuerkopf ist sogar in deine Identität eingeweiht. Aber was ist mit den anderen? Molly, Arthur, Bill und Charlie? Sie wissen weder von dir noch von mir. Wenn Du mich fragst, ich halte das für gar keine gute Idee."

Harry nickt nachdenklich. „Vielleicht hast Du recht. Es ist zu früh, unsere Identität aufzudecken."

Hermine, die sich zwischenzeitlich beruhigt hatte, warf ein: „Ron ist Mitglied des Ordens. Wollen wir nicht ihnen die Bestrafung überlassen?"

„Und wie? Willst du ihn einem Ordensmitglied vor die Türe legen, mit einem schriftlichen Geständnis dazu?" fragte Draco ironisch.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir zumindest Remus einweihen? Seit Du verschwunden bist Harry, ist er nicht mehr sich selbst. Remus ist absolut vertrauenswürdig, und wenn er wüsste, wo du bist, gäbe ihm das sicher neue Kraft!" Bittend sah Hermine zu Harry auf, der sie noch immer fest im Arm hatte.

Harry sah fragend zu Draco, der nur missmutig mit den Schultern zuckte. „Du weißt, dass das schwer werden wird, Potter. Aber es hätte einige Vorteile. Wir könnten den Orden verwenden um unsere Pläne im Ministerium durchzuziehen."

„Nun denn," man sah Harry an, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel, „lasst uns besprechen, wie wir Remus einweihen und hierher holen, am besten auch gleich Ginny, dann ist ein Familienmitglied mit dabei und eingeweiht. Ginny sollte noch in der Krankenabteilung sein aber heute entlassen werden. Draco, lass sie bitte hierher bringen. Ich sehe mir Weasley an."

Hermine schluckte. „Ich gehe mit dir." Harry sah sie besorgt an. „Bist du sicher, dass du das schaffst?" Hermine sah wütend und besorgt zugleich aus, nickte aber tapfer. „Lass mich zuerst gehen. Ich will sehen, wie er sich herausredet, ohne dass er weiß dass du wieder da bist."

Entschlossen stand sie auf, ging hinaus auf den Flur und holte tief Luft. Dann wurden ihre Augen kalt und mit einem entschlossenen Ruck öffnete sie die Tür zum Vernehmungszimmer.

Ron, der immer noch gefesselt mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf seinem Stuhl saß, hörte das Öffnen und verspannte sich. ‚Wer mag jetzt hereingekommen sein? War es etwa Potter?' dachte er bei sich. Nachdem die eingetretene Person sich nicht rührte und er deren Blicke in seinem Rücken zu spüren meinte, schnauzte er los. „LOS ZEIG DICH SCHON! GLAUBT JA NICHT, DASS ICH VOR EUCH ZU KREUZE KRIECHE! ICH HABE NICHTS GETAN, WAS EUCH ETWAS ANGEHT! UND WEGEN DES BISSCHEN TRANKES FÜR DIE SCHLAMPE KÖNNT IHR MICH NICHT NACH ASKABAN SCHICKEN!"

„Können wir nicht?" sagte eine wohlbekannte, leise Stimme hinter seinem Rücken und Ron erstarrte. Langsam trat Hermine in sein Blickfeld und sah ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an, so wie man ein ekliges Insekt anstarrte.

„Hermine, ich ... ich „ stammelte er erschrocken.

„Halt die Klappe, du Schwein! Ich kann nicht glauben, was du mir angetan hast. Du bist schlimmer als die Todesser, schlimmer als Vergewaltiger! Wie konntest Du nur so etwas tun! Wir waren beste Freunde!" Hermines Wut wuchs immer mehr.

„Aber Hermine, ich wollte doch nur, dass du endlich wach wirst. Ich wollte, dass wir wieder ein Paar sind und dass du endlich aufhörst, diesem Potter nachzutrauern. Immer hat er mir alles genommen und dann auch dich, obwohl er gar nicht mehr da ist!"

Hermines Augen verengten sich: „Du weißt nicht wovon Du redest. Auf welchem Planeten lebst du! Glaubst du, indem du mich mit einem Imperius gefügig machst, Liebe von mir zu bekommen? Du bist so ein verdorbenes, verkommenes Miststück geworden. Ich bin gespannt, was deine Familie dazu sagt, wenn sie das erfährt."

Aus Ron's Gesicht wich alle Farbe. „Du wirst es ihnen doch nicht erzählen? Das kannst du nicht tun!" flüsterte er schockiert. Er begann an seinen Fesseln zu zerren. „Sie werden mich verstoßen!"

„Womit sie genau richt handeln würden", kam nun von hinten einen knurrende Stimme, die Ron vage bekannt vorkam. „Wer bist du und was geht es dich an?" schnappte er über die Schulter, so weit es seinen Fesselung zuließ.

„Ich bin der Freund von Hermine und ich liebe sie sehr. Und was du ihr angetan hast, hast du auch mir angetan. Ich habe vor Jahren verlernt zu vergeben. Glaube mir, Du wirst es bereuen, jemals so tief gesunken zu sein." knurrte die Stimme weiter, ohne jedoch in Rons Blickfeld zu treten. Dieser bemerkte sehr wohl das Leuchten in den Augen Hermines und wie sie stolz über diese Liebeserklärung zärtlich über in hinweg den Unbekannten ansah. Das war zuviel für Ron. Er fing an zu toben und zerrte an seinen Fesseln wie ein Irrer.

„IHR FREUND? ETWA DIESER LORD LACKAFFE AUS DER ZEITUNG! ZEIG DICH UND MACH MICH LOS, DAMIT ICH DICH ZU BREI SCHLAGEN KANN! NIEMAND NIMMT MIR MEINE FREUNDIN WEG! DAS HAT POTTER NICHT GESCHAFFT UND DAS SCHAFFST DU AUCH NICHT!" Rasend vor Wut tobte Ron in seinen Fesseln. Entsetzt, was aus ihrem ehemaligen Freund geworden war, konnte Hermine diesen nur anstarren.

„Du willst mich sehen? Das kannst Du." Mit diesen Worten trat Harry nach vorne zu Hermine, nahm die zitternde Frau schützend in die Arme und küsste sie leicht auf die Lippen.

Ron, der die Gestalt immer noch nicht wieder erkannte, verstummte und starrte mit großen Augen auf die breitschultrige Gestalt, die Hermine im Arm hielt. Dann wendete Harry den Kopf und sah mit eiskaltem Blick direkt in Ron's Augen.

„P...Po... Potter? DU?" Dann verdrehte er die Augen und sank ohnmächtig in seinem Stuhl zusammen.

**Einige Stockwerke höher**

Ginny hatte ihre letzte Untersuchung überstanden und war gerade dabei sich fertig anzukleiden um nach Hause zu gehen. Der Heiler war zufrieden, hatte ihr aber noch einige Tage Ruhe verschrieben, die sie auch einzuhalten gedachte.

Ginny drehte sich um als die Zimmertüre geöffnet wurde. Herein trat Draco Malfoy, der sie mit einem unsicheren Blick musterte. ‚Unsicher?' fragte sich Ginny. ‚Was war in all den Jahren mit Malfoy passiert?' Sie hatte den blonden Schnösel niemals unsicher gesehen.

„Malfoy! War ja klar, dass das letzte, was ich hier drin sehen muss, deine Visage ist."

„Feuerkopf, halt die Luft an. Es hat einen guten Grund weshalb ich mich herablasse, näher als 10 Meter an dich heranzutreten, was mir bei klarem Verstand wohl nie einfallen würde!" zischte Draco zurück.

„Ach ja! Wie nett. Gut zu wissen, dass ich zukünftig nicht mehr in der Gefahr schwebe, von deinen schleimigen Blicken belästigt zu werden."

Draco warf die Hände über den Kopf. „Merlin, Feuerkopf, kannst du das vielleicht mal lassen?" Er setzte sich auf die Kante des ungemachten Betts. „Ich habe keinen Bock ständig mit Dir herumzuzicken. Ich bin hier, weil Harry dich sehen will. Es ist wichtig."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Ich zicke nicht herum und nenn mich nicht ständig Feuerkopf! Und woher soll ich wissen, dass du neuerdings den Laufburschen für Harry spielst?"

Draco schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Ich hab's Harry gleich gesagt, dass du noch nicht erwachsen bist. Ich werde halt wieder gehen und ihm sagen, dass du kein Interesse hast mit ihm zu reden. Schöne Heimreise."

Draco stand auf und war schon durch die Türe verschwunden. Ginny stand geschockt auf der Stelle und wunderte sich, was grade passiert war. Malfoy gab einfach auf und verschwand? Was war hier los? Dann drang ihr ins Bewusstsein, was Draco hier gewollt hatte. Er wollte sie zu Harry holen und es war wichtig. ‚Verdammt! Warum verliere ich in Malfoys Gegenwart immer die Beherrschung?' Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und eilte auf den Gang. Dieser war vollkommen leer und Draco verschwunden. Schnell rannte sie den Gang hinunter um Malfoy vielleicht doch noch zu erreichen. Schwer atmend stand sie an der Biegung und auch dahinter war der Gang leer. „MIST!" schnappte Ginny.

„Suchst Du vielleicht mich, Feuerkopf?" erklang eine Stimme dicht hinter ihr. Ginny führ herum und starrte in zwei graue Augen. Sein Gesicht war beunruhigend nahe und sie nahm einen Duft war, der ihr irgendwie bekannt vor kam. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und funkelte Draco an.

„Malfoy, was soll das! Und nenn mich nicht Feuerkopf, verdammt!"

„Du solltest Dein Temperament etwas zügeln. Ich habe Harry versprochen dich zu holen und das werde ich auch tun." Er packte Ginny am Ellenbogen und zog sie mit sich. Ginny wehrte sich nicht, wechselte aber auf dem ganzen Weg nach unten kein Wort mit Draco. Erstaunt beobachtete sie, wie respektvoll der ehemalige Slytherin gegrüßt wurde. Mehrmals hielt er an und unterhielt sich mit Leuten und schien Anweisungen zu erteilen. Die Menschen akzeptierten den Blonden offensichtlich als Vorgesetzten und er nahm das völlig ohne seine früher so widerliche Arroganz hin. Wenn Ginny es genau betrachtete, war aus dem schleimigen, hinterhältigen, überheblichen und arroganten Slytherin ein netter junger Mann geworden. Verwirrt über diese Erkenntnis beschloss die Rothaarige, bei nächster Gelegenheit Hermine über Malfoy auszufragen.

Schließlich erreichten sie mehrere Stockwerke tiefer einen schlichten Flur, von welchem immer paarweise Türen abzweigten. Malfoy öffnete eine davon und führte Ginny hinein. Dort trafen sie auf Harry und Hermine, die auf sie gewartet hatten. Erschrocken sah Ginny in den anderen Raum hinein, wo Ron gefesselt an den Stuhl vor sich hin starrte.

„Harry, Hermine, was ist los? Warum sitzt dort drin Ron und ist gefesselt?" fragte Ginny in einem alarmierten Tonfall.

„Bitte Ginny, setz dich erst mal und vielen Dank Draco, dass Du Ginny geholt hast." sagte Harry mit einem Blick auf den Blonden.

„War mir ein echtes Vergnügen!" grinste Draco mit einer Verbeugung zu Ginny, die genervt mit den Augen rollte.

„Ginny!" wandte sich Harry nun an das Mädchen. „Ronald ist in echten Schwierigkeiten. Wir sind unentschlossen, was wir mit ihm anstellen sollen."

„Schwierigkeiten? Was hat er angestellt? Was kann so schlimm sein, dass man ihn in diesem merkwürdigen Zimmer anbindet?" fragte die Rothaarige erstaunt.

„Schlimm genug. Wenn es nicht Ron und dein Bruder wäre, der das getan hat, wäre er schon tot, glaube mir. Ich hätte kein Pardon gegeben." antwortete Harry einer entsetzten Ginny. Dann erzählte er Ginny, was Ron getan hatte.

TBC


	45. Kapitel 45

So, wie versprochen nun sofort das nächste Kapitel hinterher. Auf evtl. Fragen in den (hoffentlich zahlreichen) Reviews gehe ich im nächsten Kapitel ein.

* * *

**Kapitel 45**

**Wohnung Remus Lupin**

Remus Lupin durchwühlte seinen Kühlschrank in der Küche um sich ein frühes Abendessen zusammenzustellen. Soeben war er von seiner Frühschicht in der Aurorenzentrale zurückgekehrt. Wieder einmal war seine Stimmung auf dem Tiefpunkt. Trotz aller Bemühung ärgerte ihn die Ineffektivität, die in seiner Abteilung herrschte. Dazu kam, dass das Ministerium ihnen immer offener Steine in den Weg legte. Der Verdacht, dass führende Beamte nicht aus eigenem Willen handelten, verstärkte sich täglich. Remus und Kingsley konnten sogar schon Namen von Personen nennen, die nicht aus freien Stücken handelten.

Amelia hatte heute Morgen berichtet, dass zahlreiche Gesetzesentwürfe in Planung waren, die durchgesetzt werden sollten, bevor der Zaubergamot wieder erstarken konnte. Amelia hatte entsetzt berichtet, dass zwischen den hunderten Pergamenten versteckt, Paragrafen verabschiedet werden sollten, die im Endeffekt das Ziel hatten, eine Generalamnestie für alle ehemaligen Todesser zu erreichen. Natürlich wurde das nicht offensichtlich so geschrieben, aber wenn man die völlig unterschiedlichen Entwürfe miteinander in Bezug brachte, war genau dieses Ergebnis zu erwarten.

Remus schüttelte sich. Ihnen lief die Zeit davon. Das Gespräch mit Lord Martin war zwar positiv verlaufen, aber die Zeit drängte und Remus sah sich die Hände gebunden. Das Ministerium scherte sich kaum um den Gamot. Natürlich musste jede Gesetzesänderung von diesem abgesegnet werden. In der jüngeren Vergangenheit hatte der Gamot, wenn man ihn noch als solchen bezeichnen konnte, alles durchgewunken, was das Ministerium vorgebracht hatte. Natürlich könnte ein neuer, starker Zaubergamot die eingebrachten und durchgewunkenen Gesetze wieder ändern, aber Urteile, die auf der Grundlage dieser Gesetze gefällt wurden, würden ihre Gültigkeit behalten.

Remus konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass schon am Tag nach der Ratifizierung der neuen Gesetzte hunderte Amnestieanträge ins Ministerium flattern würden. Das würde bedeuten, dass die ganzen Mörder straffrei ausgehen würden und wieder als rechtschaffene Bürger angesehen werden mussten. Rechnete man noch dazu, dass viele dieser Verbrecher Sitze im Gamot inne hatten, stünde einer neuen dunklen Zeit nichts mehr im Wege. Remus schwor sich bei seinem Leben, das zu verhindern. Es konnte nicht sein, dass Harrys Erfolg über Voldemort und sein Vermächtnis so mit Füssen getreten wurde.

‚Harry!' dachte Lupin betrübt. ‚Harry, wo bist Du? Siehst Du nicht, dass wir dich brauchen?' Remus konnte nicht begreifen, wie jemand so effektiv untertauchen konnte, ohne dass ihn jemand finden konnte. Selbst Hermine, die über so viel überdurchschnittliches Potential verfügte, war nicht in der Lage, Harry zu finden, obwohl sie seit zwei Jahren alles Geld und alle Zeit für einzig dieses Ziel einsetzte.

Dies brachte die Gedanken Remus' zu seinen letzten Treffen mit Hermine. Irgendwas machte ihn stutzig, aber er konnte nicht benennen, was es war. Die wenigen Male, die er Hermine zuvor gesprochen hatte, hatte die kluge Hexe anders auf ihn gewirkt. Was war es nur, was ihm so unterschwellig an ihr aufgefallen war? Auch Ginny hatte bei der letzten Ordensversammlung anders reagiert, als die Sprache auf Harry kam. ‚Hermine hat ein Lebenszeichen von Harry bekommen' hatte sie erzählt. Nun, dass Harry lebte, war nichts neues für den Werwolf. Aber sie brauchten Harry hier und jetzt, und nicht irgendwo auf den Bahamas oder in den Bergen. Remus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry Urlaub machte. Das passte so gar nicht zu dem Gryffindor. Viel eher hatte er seinen Zauberstab weggelegt und lebte unter Muggeln.

Plötzlich fiel es Remus wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er wusste jetzt, was ihm an Hermine aufgefallen war. Sie hatte wieder dieses Leuchten in den Augen, das zeigte, dass sie glücklich war. Hatte sie Harry vielleicht gefunden? Aber warum erzählte sie ihm dann nichts davon? Sie wusste doch, wie sehr Remus seinen Fast-Patensohn vermisste. Oder gab es weitere Geheimnisse, die vor ihm verborgen werden sollten?

Remus seufzte auf und beschloss, bei nächster Gelegenheit Hermine ganz gewaltig auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Während er noch darüber nachgrübelte, klingelte es an der Türe. Ein kleiner Erkennungszauber informierte ihn darüber, dass es eine bekannte Person war und er gefahrlos die Schutzzauber fallen lassen konnte. Remus öffnete die Türe und sah sich einer sichtlich nervösen Hermine gegenüber. „Hallo Hermine, was für ein Zufall!", rief er erfreut. „Komm rein!". Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „Hallo Remus. Zufall? Weshalb Zufall?"

„Ich hatte grade viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und etwas Frust abzubauen. Dabei habe ich gerade eben auch an dich gedacht. Du glaubst gar nicht, hinter welche Machenschaften Amelia heute im Ministerium gekommen ist. Es wird jetzt langsam brenzlig und wenn wir nichts dagegen unternehmen, werden düstere Zeiten auf uns zu kommen." sagte Remus bedrückt.

Er erzählte Hermine von den Gesetzentwürfen.

Hermine sah nicht sehr überrascht aus. „Ich dachte mir schon so etwas. Vertrau mir Remus. Es wird nicht soweit kommen. Es sind Bestrebungen von anderer Seite im Gange, die genau wissen, was zu tun ist."

Remus musterte die Braunhaarige überrascht. „Hermine, was verschweigst Du mir. Woher hast Du Kontakt zu anderen Gruppierungen, wo wir doch selbst in der Zentrale und im Orden von solchen keine Ahnung haben?"

„Oh, auf eine sind wir ja schon gestoßen oder? Du erinnerst Dich an unser Gespräch mit Lord Martin oder?" grinste Hermine ihn an.

„Hattest Du etwa weiteren Kontakt mit ihm? Ich glaube nicht, dass mir das gefällt. Warum weiß ich nichts davon?" fragte nun Remus irritiert.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte und auch nicht der Grund weshalb ich hier bin. Ich möchte ..."

„Halt Hermine,", wurde sie von Remus unterbrochen, „vor Du beginnst habe ich noch eine Frage."

Hermine bedeutete ihm erwartungsvoll, fortzufahren. „Du erinnerst dich, dass ich eben sagte, ‚so ein Zufall', als Du vor meiner Türe standst?" Hermine nickte.

„Nun, ich habe gerade lange über dich nachgedacht. Du hast die letzten Tage eine Wesenveränderung gezeigt, die mich eigentlich freut, andererseits aber auch beunruhigt. Du siehst irgendwie glücklicher aus. Deshalb wollte ich mit dir reden. Hast Du Kontakt zu Harry!"

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an, erwiderte aber nichts.

„Hermine, bitte. Wenn das so ist, dann sag es mir." flehte Remus.

Da lächelte Hermine. „Aber deswegen bin ich doch hier Remus! Das einzige was ich von dir brauche ist ein Zauberereid, dass alles, was ich dir jetzt sage unter uns bleibt und auch das, was du nachher erfährst, es sei denn du wirst von den maßgebenden Personen von diesem Eid entbunden."

„Den Zauberereid?" Hermine nickte. „Tut mir leid, aber es ist sehr wichtig. Es hat nichts mit mangelndem Vertrauen zu tun, aber ich muss darauf bestehen. Ich habe diesen Eid auch geleistet."

„Und wer sind die sogenannten _‚massgebenden'_ Personen?" fragte Remus skeptisch.

„Das wirst Du während des Eides erfahren. Bist Du bereit dazu? Bitte tu es. Ich verspreche Dir einige höchst erfreuliche Überraschungen!" drängte Hermine.

Remus nickte zögerlich und zog seinen Zauberstab, ebenso wie Hermine. Sie legten die Stäbe gegeneinander und Hermine sprach: „Sprich mir nach. Ich, Remus Lupin, schwöre bei meiner Magie, dass ich alles, was ich an Informationen von Hermine Jane Granger, Harry James Potter und Draco Lucius Black erfahre oder in diesem Zusammenhang erfahren werde, nicht weitergeben werde, es sei denn ich werde von den eben genannten Personen von dem Schwur entbunden."

Remus fiel fast der Zauberstab aus der Hand, als er realisierte, was Hermines vorgebrachten Worte bedeuteten. Dann riss er sich zusammen und wiederholte Wort für Wort das Gesagte. Ein blaues Licht umflackerte die beiden Stäbe und zeigten so an, dass der Schwur besiegelt wurde.

Danach sah Remus hoffnungsvoll zu Hermine, die ihn strahlend anlächelte. „Oh Remus! Ich habe Harry gefunden und er lebt! Du wirst alles erfahren. Aber es gibt etwas Wichtiges, wobei Du uns helfen musst. Deshalb bin ich hier aufgetaucht. Du musst nun mit mir kommen."

Völlig perplex von den so plötzlich erhaltenen Informationen konnte Remus nur nicken. Hermine zog einen Portschlüssel hervor, packte Remus am Arm und verschwand mit ihm. Zurück blieb ein angebissenes Sandwich und eine halb ausgetrunkene Tasse Tee.

**Zentrale – Zellentrakt**

Hermine erschien mit Remus in der Apparierzone der W.H.O-Zentrale. Neugierig blickte er sich um und bestaunte das rege Treiben. Seine Erfahrung ließ ihn sofort die fast militärische Ordnung erkennen. „Hermine, wo sind wir hier?" fragte er seine Begleitung. „Später Remus. folge mir einfach. Es ist nicht an mir, dir alles zu erklären."

Remus seufzte innerlich und unterdrückte seine Neugierde. Er beeilte sich, Hermine zu erreichen, die schon vorausgeeilt war. Über mehrere Treppen und Fahrstühle, die nach unten führten, erreichten sie schließlich einen kalten Flur, in dem sich keine Menschenseele zu befinden schien. Zielstrebig ging Hermine zu einer Türe, öffnete sie und ließ Remus den Vortritt. Dieser ging zögerlich hindurch und blieb geschockt im Türrahmen stehen.

An dem Tisch in dem Raum saßen Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley und Draco Malfoy und sahen neugierig den Eintretenden entgegen. „Geh schon!" schubste Hermine den Werwolf weiter in den Raum und schloss die Türe.

Sobald Harry Remus erblickte sprang er auf und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Remus! Schön Dich wiederzusehen!" nuschelte er an der Schulter des sprachlosen Lupin. Dieser wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Zwar hatte er etwas in der Art geahnt, nachdem er den Wortlaut des Schwures gehört hatte, aber dass er so schnell Harry zu Gesicht bekommen würde, hatte er nicht gedacht. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen, als er seinen Fast-Patensohn und Sohn seines besten Freundes musterte. „Harry! Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du bist es tatsächlich." Erstaunt glitt sein Blick über den muskulösen Körper des Jüngeren. „"Wo warst du all die Jahre und warum hast du dich nie bei mir gemeldet. Ich war so voller Sorge um dich und als das Ministerium dich für tot erklärte ..." erstickt brach er bei der Erinnerung an diese Tage ab.

„Scht... es ist gut Remus. Wir werden Dir alles erklären. Für's Erste muss es genügen, dass du weißt, dass es mir / uns gut geht. Wir haben ein Problem zu lösen, wobei wir deine Hilfe brauchen. Vorerst nur so viel. Du befindest dich hier in der Zentrale der W.H.O!"

„Die Organsiation von Lord Martin? Was hast Du mit Lord Martin zu schaffen? Kennst Du ihn?" sprach Remus sofort dazwischen.

„Bitte Remus. Lass mich ausreden und ja, ich kenne Lord Martin. Die W.H.O ist nicht nur das, was du aus deinen Berichten kennst. Ich habe zusammen mit Draco gleich nach dem Krieg diese Organisation gegründet. Die Räumlichkeiten hier und einige Stockwerke darüber und darunter gehören zum inoffiziellen Teil der W.H.O. Hier werden Pläne gemacht und durchgeführt, um mit der dunklen Seite endgültig aufzuräumen und die Ordnung in der Zauberer- und Muggelwelt wieder herzustellen. Wir arbeiten sehr effektiv und ausschließlich bisher im Untergrund." berichtete Harry in groben Zügen. „Du wirst alles erfahren, aber erst werden wir uns unserem Problem zuwenden."

Völlig überfordert versuchte Remus diese Informationen zu verarbeiten. Hermine legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist schwierig, das alles jetzt so schnell zu begreifen Remus. Wir werden in den nächsten Tagen alles aufarbeiten. Aber wie Harry schon sagte. Es gilt das Problem zu lösen und auch die Sache, die du mir vorhin aus dem Ministerium berichtet hast, müssen wir unbedingt klären. Nimm erst mal alles so hin, wie die es gehört hast und denke nicht weiter drüber nach. Bitte."

Verwirrt nickte der Werwolf und sammelte sich. „Was ist das Problem?"

„Das sitzt da drin!" sagte nun Draco etwas zum ersten Mal und deutete auf den Einwegspiegel an der Wand. Ginny, deren entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck Remus schon aufgefallen war, schnaubte hörbar wütend auf. Remus sah durch den Spiegel und zuckte zurück. „Ron? Was ist mit ihm? Weshalb ist er gefesselt?"

„Offensichtlich ist er vollkommen durchgedreht. Er hat in seinem Egowahn und seiner Eifersucht Hermine etwas Abscheuliches angetan." schrie Ginny durch das Zimmer. „Scht Ginny, beruhige dich. Es ist ja noch mal gutgegangen." Hermine schloss Ginny in eine tröstende Umarmung, obwohl ihr bei dem Gedanken an das, was hätte sein können, immer noch ein Zittern über den Rücken lief.

„Das ist aber nicht sein Verdienst, verdammt noch mal. Wie konnte er nur den Namen Weasley so beschmutzen!" weinte nun Ginny.

„Kann mich bitte mal jemand aufklären? Was hat er denn getan?" unterbrach nun Remus.

Draco ergriff nun das Wort und klärte in ruhigem Tonfall Remus auf, was Ron getan hatte und wie er hierher kam. Er ließ nichts aus und erklärte auch das Problem, vor dem sie jetzt stünden.

Geschockt von dem, was er über Ron gehört hatte, sah er diesen durch die Scheibe an. Angewidert wandte er den Blick ab. „Ich sehe das Problem. Er hat Harry gesehen und darf das nicht weitergeben, wenn ich auch die Gründe dafür noch nicht verstehe. Es muss geklärt werden, wo der flüssige Imperius herkam was gleichzeitig auch einige Aufklärungen im Zusammenhang mit dem Ministerium vorantreiben könnte. Dann muss er offiziell aus dem Verkehr gezogen werden, ohne euch und eure Organisation mit ins Spiel zu bringen. Und zu guter Letzt muss unter den gleichen Voraussetzungen die Weasley-Familie darüber informiert werden."

„Das bringt die Sache genau auf den Punkt." antwortete Draco in seiner gemächlichen Art. „Er muss angeklagt werden. Ich habe den Vorschlag gemacht, dass mit einem kleinen ‚Oblivate' die Gefangennahme und die Beteiligung Harrys verändert werden könnte. Wenn man es so dreht, dass der Orden Ron festgenommen hat, könnte der Orden bei einer Versammlung über ihn Gericht sitzen, was dann auch die Beteiligung der Weasleys einschließen würde."

Remus dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Ja, eine andere Lösung der Dinge fällt mit auch nicht ein. Aber auch wir benötigen Zeugen dafür."

Nun schaltete sich Hermine ein. „Ich wäre bereit als Zeuge auszusagen. Nicht gerne, aber Ron gehört bestraft. Er ist viel zu weit gegangen. Manchmal frage ich mich, was ihn so weit von der Realität entfernt hat. Arme Molly, wenn sie das erfährt." Sie spürte die Hand von Ginny auf ihrer Schulter, die tröstend zu ihr sagte: „Mach dir nicht soviel Gedanken darüber. Ron war schon immer auf sich selbst fixiert. Es störte ihn ständig, der Jüngste zu sein aber er hat nichts dafür getan, aus dem Schatten seiner Brüder hinauszutreten. Erst als er dich und Harry kennen lernte war er Teil von etwas Besonderem und auch das hat ihm nicht genügt. Mum weiß das. Hermine, du bist für uns wie ein Familienmitglied. Genauso gut hätte Ron das mir antun können, denn Du bist wie eine Schwester für mich.".

Bewegt über die ehrlichen Worte Ginnys schwiegen alle einige Augenblicke. Dann straffte sich Remus und sagt. „Gut. Ich werde ihn mitnehmen und bis zur nächsten Ordens-Versammlung im Grimmauldplatz in den Kerker stecken. Dieser steht seit Jahren leer. In Anbetracht dessen, dass wir den Orden wieder beleben, brauchen wir das Haus wieder. In der verbleibenden Zeit werden wir die Beweise zusammenstellen."

Harry nickte erleichtert. „Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht selbst etwas gegen ihn unternehmen muss. Er war mal mein bester Freund aber diese Tat würde er nicht überleben, wenn ich ihn richten müsste."

„Es gibt noch ein weiteres wichtiges Thema, das unsere Pläne beeinträchtigen wird. Remus hat von geplanten Gesetzesänderungen erfahren, die alles zunichte machen können, was bisher erarbeitet wurde." fiel nun Hermine ein. Sie berichtete, was sie von Remus erfahren hatte und dieser ergänzte an verschiedenen Stellen. Draco und Harry nickten und sahen nicht im mindesten überrascht aus.

Ein Blick von Harry zu Draco sagte diesem, dass er reden sollte. „OK. Das beschleunigt einige unserer Vorhaben. Bisher wurden diese Gesetze nach dem Entwurf dem Zaubergamot zur Genehmigung vorgelegt. Bisher wurden diese einfach abgenickt. Ich denke das ist eine gute Gelegenheit dem Ministerium den letzten großen Schlag zu versetzen."

Remus blickt erstaunt auf. „Das wäre möglich? Ihr wollt das können?"

Harry lächelte das erste mal an diesem Tag. „Remus, den größten Teil der letzten Jahre arbeiteten wir daran, genau das möglich zu machen. Glaube mir. Wenn Scrimgeour diese Gesetze vor den Zaubergamot bringt, schaufelt er sein eigenes Grab. Er wird erstaunt feststellen, dass der Gamot durchaus handlungs- und beschlussfähig sein kann und sein wird. In der Zwischenzeit sorge bitte dafür, dass dieses Wiesel da drin in Zukunft keine Bedrohung für irgend jemand sein wird."

Verächtlich winkte er zu dem unglücklichen Ronald Weasley im Raum nebenan.

**Grimmauldplatz – Ordensversammlung – einige Tage später**

Remus Lupin saß in der Küche des Hauses Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. Vollmond lag zwei Tage zurück und man sah es dem Mann immer noch an. Blass im Gesicht, einige Schrammen auf der Wange und Ränder um die Augen. Trotz des Wolfsbanntrankes waren die Nachwirkungen schlimmer als zuvor. Zu viel war die letzten Tage auf ihn eingestürmt und die Vollmondnacht kam zur Unzeit. Gefühlsstürme zogen durch den einsamen Mann, wie er es seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

Remus Lupin hasste dieses Haus. Er hasste es genauso wie sein Freund Sirius, der die letzten Monate seines Lebens hier eingesperrt war. Dreckig und heruntergekommen, seit Jahren leerstehend und unbenutzt. Nach wie vor war das ehemalige Haus der Blacks unter dem Fidelius versteckt. Der neu gegründete Orden war nun gezwungen, hier sein Hauptquartier aufzuschlagen, da Remus Wohnung viel zu klein für die Versammlungen war. McGonagall war einverstanden gewesen, für die erste Vollversammlung des Ordens das alte Hauptquartier wieder zu benutzen. Die Schulleiterin führte interimsmäßig den Orden, da Dumbledore sich immer noch nicht dazu durchringen konnte, den Orden nochmals anzuführen.

Remus hatte sich breitschlagen lassen, hier im Haus nachzusehen, ob noch immer alles in Ordnung war und wenigstens einen Raum etwas bewohnbar zu machen. Das bedeutete, den jahrelangen Dreck und Staub zu entfernen, genügend Sitzgelegenheiten zu beschaffen und für Getränke zu sorgen. Nun saß der Werwolf schon Stunden vor dem erloschenen und dreckigen Kamin in der Küche und rührte sich nicht. Mit den Gedanken in der Vergangenheit starrte er in die immer noch vorhandene Asche. Er hatte noch keinen Finger gerührt um etwas Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen – zu sehr war er in der Vergangenheit versunken. Er dachte an Sirius, an die letzten Ordensversammlungen, an die Siegesparty und Auflösung des Ordens und an Harry. Harry! Remus konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Harry wieder aufgetaucht war. Wobei aufgetaucht in diesem Falle wohl nicht so ganz der richtige Ausdruck war. Harry war nie weggewesen. Remus horchte in sich hinein, um die widersprüchlichen Gefühle zu ergründen, die das unverhoffte Zusammentreffen mit Harry in ihm ausgelöst hatten. Freude einerseits, dass sich die Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen erfüllt hatte, Wut darüber, dass Harry sich nie gemeldet hatte und etwas Verständnis, dass er sich von allen zurückgezogen hatten, die ihn in seinem Kampf so schmählich im Stich gelassen hatten.

Harry war erwachsen geworden. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den Jungen, den er als 13-jährigen kennen gelernt hatte, der in Hogwarts so viele Gefahrensituationen überstanden hatte. Was musste der Junge für eine Kraft in sich haben, dass er mit einer solch bewegten, schmerzhaften Vergangenheit unbeirrt seinen Weg weitergehen konnte. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte nur einen winzig kleinen Einblick erhalten, was Harry in den letzten Jahren zusammen mit Draco Malfoy auf die Beine gestellt hatte. Überhaupt Draco. Das Verblüffendste und Skurrilste war für Remus die Erkenntnis, dass die Beiden offensichtlich eine tiefe Freundschaft verband und Draco wohl einen großen Anteil an Harrys Unternehmungen und Zielen hatte.

Remus überdachte noch einmal das Konzept, das er sich schweren Herzens für die heutige Versammlung zurechtgelegt hatte. Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, was aus Ronald Weasley geworden war. Er bekam Bauchschmerzen bei den Gedanken daran, was wohl die Weasleys dazu sagen würden. ‚Für Molly wird eine Welt zusammenbrechen...' dachte Remus betrübt. Er hatte die Mitglieder der Familie eine Stunde früher herbestellt, damit sie der Schock nicht vor dem versammelten Orden traf. Nichts desto trotz war Ronald ein Mitglied des Ordens, genau so wie auch sein Opfer Hermine, und musste von diesem verurteilt werden.

Es rauschte im Kamin und Molly Wesley erschien in einer schwarzen Rußwolke. Remus zuckte zusammen und erwiderte schuldbewusst den anklagenden Blick der Weasley-Patriarchin. „Remus, ich dachte du willst hier Ordnung machen? In zwei Stunden beginnt die Versammlung. Und weshalb müssen wir Weasleys eine Stunde früher da sein? Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" Ihre übliche Hektik verbreitend hatte sie schon den Zauberstab gezogen und mit zahlreichen ‚Evanesco' den größten Dreck beseitigt.

„Molly, bitte. Hab' Geduld. Ich werde erst mit der Sprache rausrücken wenn alle Familienmitglieder da sind." beschwichtigte Remus die resolute Frau, die nun dabei war, die Küche zu inspizieren. „Du meine Güte," murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Das meiste Geschirr ist kaputt. Ich werde erst mal einkaufen."

Ohne weiter auf Remus zu achten verschwand sie auf dem selben Weg, wie sie gekommen war. Remus seufzte auf und machte sich daran, den Raum herzurichten. Molly kam eine halbe Stunde später wieder zurück und brachte Ginny mit. Die jüngste der Weasleys warf Remus einen grimmigen Blick zu und machte sich daran, den beiden zu helfen. Ginny und Remus machten keinen Anstalten, sich mehr als notwendig zu unterhalten, was Molly aber nicht bemerkte, da sie vollauf mit ihrer Küche beschäftigt war.

Endlich war es soweit. Nach und nach trafen alle Mitglieder der Weasley-Familie ein. Zuerst kam Arthur mit Percy direkt aus dem Ministerium gefloht, kurz danach erschien Bill, wenig später Charlie und zuletzt die beiden Zwillinge Fred und George, die erst noch ihren Laden in der Winkelgasse schließen mussten. Alle setzten sich rund um den Tisch, auf den Molly schon Butterbier, Kürbissaft und Kekse gestellt hatte. Remus räusperte sich und begann: „Nun, da jetzt alle da sind..."

„STOP! rief Molly. "Ron ist noch nicht da!"

„Doch Molly. Aber ich möchte zuerst gerne mit Euch reden. Diese Zusammenkunft geht um Ron." sagte Remus mit einem bitteren Ton in der Stimme.

Irritiert sahen ihn die Anwesenden an. „Wegen Ron?" rief Molly verunsichert?

„Was hat unsere Brüderchen..." begann George, „...denn nun wieder angestellt?" vollendete wie immer Fred den Satz seines Zwillingsbruders.

„Es tut mir leid, euch das sagen zu müssen, aber..." setzte Remus zu einer Erklärung an.

Ginny, die sich vor Wut nicht mehr bremsen konnte, sprang auf und rief: „DIESES SCHWEIN HAT EIN ABSCHEULICHES VERBRECHEN AN HERMINE BEGANGEN! Er hat sie wissendlich mit dem flüssigen Imperius vergiftet, damit sie ihm unterworfen wird!" Sie blickte wild in die Runde. Fassungslos keuchten ihre Geschwister auf. Molly starrte entsetzt zwischen Remus und ihrer jüngsten Tochter hin und her und schien noch gar nicht begriffen zu haben, was diese eben gesagt hatte.

TBC


	46. Kapitel 46

**Da bin ich wieder. Wie immer herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer!**

Zu den Fragen:

**Jeanuts: **Die Sache mit Remus ist noch nicht ausgestanden. Der Kontakt war aus der Not geboren. Da kommt noch was nach.

**Zerengeb: **Ahhh, der grosse Autor einiger meiner Lieblingsstorys. Welche Ehre! (The Black Prince ist ne tolle Sache!) Ich muss Dir (leider) Recht geben. Harry ist wirklich etwas zu stark. Ich habe mich dadurch selbst etwas eingeschränkt. Mal sehen, wie ich das wieder in den Griff kriege.

**Gabba Podda: **Mmh mir scheine die Kapitel nicht kurz. Ausserdem hab ich ja zwei hintereinander gepostet. Ich gehe grundsätzlich pro Chap nicht unter 2'000 Worte, meist sind es 2'500 bis 3'500. Aber wenn ich dann auf einen schönen Cliff stoße, dann nehme ich ihn natürlich... fg

* * *

**Kapitel 46**

**Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12**

Dem ungläubigen Schweigen auf Ginnys Ausbruch hin, folgte ein unbeschreiblicher Tumult. Die Weasley schrieen durcheinander. wobei nicht zu trennen war, wer nun wen anbrüllte. Die Zwillinge waren aufgesprungen und riefen wütende Verwünschungen an Ron's Adresse, kein Zweifel daran lassend, dass sie Ginny jedes Wort glaubten. Charlie und Bill hingegen schienen den Worten ihre Schwester keinen Glauben zu schenken und beschimpften sie, wie sie so etwas behaupten könne. Arthur versuchte Remus dazu zu bringen, Ginnys Vorwürfe zu bestätigen. Nur Molly saß völlig entgegen ihrem sonst so aufbrausenden Wesen geschockt auf dem Stuhl und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„RUHE!" Der Ruf von Remus machte dem Durcheinander schließlich ein Ende. „SETZT EUCH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!" platzte Remus in die plötzlich entstandene Stille hinein. Eingeschüchtert von dem untypischen Verhalten des Werwolfs setzten sich die Anwesenden Familienmitglieder wieder auf ihre Plätze.

Etwas ruhiger fuhr Remus fort. „Es stimmt was Ginny eben sagte. Ich wollte es euch etwas eigentlich schonender beibringen." Den wütenden Seitenblick von Ginny ignorierte er.

„Lasst mich von vorne erzählen. Ich erhielt heute Morgen Besuch von Hermine. Dabei fiel mir ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten auf. Ich weiß definitiv von ihr, dass sie seit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres kein Interesse mehr an einer Beziehung mit Ron hatte. Bei ihrem Besuch bei mir berichtete sie mir mit glänzenden Augen und freudestrahlend, dass sie wieder mit Ron zusammensei. Da mich das stutzig machte. habe ich nachgefragt und viele Unstimmigkeiten in ihren Worten entdeckt. Mein erster Gedanke war ein Liebestrank. Aber dieser hätte ihre Gedächtnislücken nicht verursachen können. Als habe ich sie gezwungen mit mir ins St. Mungos zu apparieren. Dort haben sie dann schnell herausgefunden, dass Hermine mit dem flüssigen Imperius vergiftet wurde. Wir wissen noch zu wenig über diesen Trank, aber da Hermine so auf Ron fixiert war, konnte nur er es sein, der ihr diesen Trank verabreicht hat. Glücklicherweise ist es den Heilern gelungen, das Gift zu neutralisieren." Remus betete, dass niemand nachfragen würde. Schließlich war es unter den Auroren kein Geheimnis, dass der flüssige Imperius nicht neutralisiert werden konnte. Nur die Zwillinge warfen ihm skeptische Blicke zu, sagten aber nichts. Deshalb sprach er schnell weiter.

„Hermine hat mir bestätigt, dass sie mit Ron zum Essen verabredet war, da er sie dazu gebeten hat um, wie sie sagte, über die alten Zeiten zu reden. Dort muss er ihr den Trank in ein Glas gemixt haben. Ich habe daraufhin Ron aufgesucht. Er hat es nicht abgestritten. Außerdem haben wir einen Kellner des Restaurants befragt, der gesehen hat, dass Ron Hermine etwas ins Glas geschüttet hat, als sie kurz auf der Toilette war. Ich habe Ron gefangen genommen und nun sitzt er unten im Keller. In Rons Wohnung haben wir noch eine halbvolle Phiole des Giftes gefunden."

Jetzt waren es Charlie und Bill, die aufsprangen und in den Keller wollten. Remus hielt sie zurück.

„Wartet bitte. Das ist noch nicht alles. Ich denke, dass jeder von euch weiß, dass der flüssige Imperius ein Trank der Todesser ist, um sich wichtige Leute gefügig zu machen. Der Orden hat schon lange den Verdacht, dass hochrangige Ministeriumsvertreter unter dem Einfluss des Giftes stehen. Wir kenne diesen Trank und das Rezept nicht."

Stille herrschte im Raum, als die Weasleys diese Information sacken ließen. Molly, die bis jetzt noch keinen Ton gesagt hatte, sah empört zu Remus. „Willst Du damit sagen, dass Ron mit den Todessern paktiert?"

„Ich will gar nichts sagen, Molly." antwortete er in ruhigem Tonfall. „Ich habe nur Fakten aufgezählt. Tatsache ist, dass wir Auroren und auch neuerdings der Orden alles aufgeboten haben, um eine Probe dieses Tranks zu bekommen. Es war bisher immer vergeblich. Da stellt sich doch die Frage: Wie kommt denn Ron an dieses Zeug?"

Betretenes Schweigen folgte diesen Ausführungen. Die Zwillinge ballten wütend die Fäuste, Charlie und Bill waren kreideweiß im Gesicht. Molly schluchzte und wurde von ihrem Mann tröstend in den Arm genommen. „Aber was sollen wir jetzt machen? Wie geht es Hermine?"

„Hermine geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie hat nicht erzählt, was Ron alles mit ihr angestellt hat. Und was mit Ron passiert." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Wenn das zur Anklage kommt, sind ihm 10 Jahre Askaban sicher."

Erneut schluchzte Molly auf. „Ich kann euch nur insoweit beruhigen, dass es bis jetzt nur Hermine, Ginny und ich, sowie zwei Auroren wissen. Hermine ist sich noch nichts schlüssig, ob sie Anzeige erstatten soll. Zu sehr wurde sie von Ron enttäuscht und verletzt."

Ginny sprang wütend auf. „WENN SIE ES NICHT TUT – ICH TUE ES!" rief sie in den Raum. „Aber Ginny, er ist Dein Bruder!" rief Molly. „MEIN BRUDER? MEIN BRUDER? Nein, das ist nicht mein Bruder. Nicht mehr! Mein Bruder, ach was sag ich, kein Weasley tut so etwas. Hermine ist wie eine Schwester zu mir, die ich nie hatte, sie ist fast ein Familienmitglied. Sag Mom, würde ein Familienmitglied einem anderen so etwas antun?" rief Ginny nun vorwurfsvoll?"

„Aber Askaban Ginny!"

„Das hätte er sich..." hub nun Fred an, „... vorher überlegen sollen!" ergänzte George. „Für uns ist er kein Bruder mehr!" kam es dann wie aus einem Munde von ihnen.

Verzweifelt sah Molly von einem zum anderen. „Aber..."

„Lass es gut sein Molly. Wir müssen darüber beraten, was wir tun."

„Ich will mit ihm reden" sagte nun Bill. Seine Augen verhießen nichts gutes.

Auf das zustimmende Nicken der Anderen hin stand Remus auf und verschwand aus dem Raum. Kurze Zeit später tauchte er mit einem sichtlich erschöpften und nervösen Ron wieder auf. Entsetzten spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, als er sich mit dem kompletten Weasley-Familienrat konfrontiert sah.

„Mom, Dad..." stammelte er. Eisige Blicke seiner Brüder ließen ihn verstummen. Remus zog den Jüngsten den Weasleybrüder etwas abseits vom Tisch auf einen Stuhl.

„Remus, bitte. nimm ihm doch wenigstens die Fesseln ab." flehte nun Molly. Nach kurzem Zögern folget Remus ihrem Wunsch und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs verschwanden die Fesseln. Ron seufzte erleichtert auf und rieb seine Handgelenke, ehe er mit ängstlichem Blick zu seiner Familie sah. In fast allen Augenpaaren sah er Wut und Kälte, und in Ginnys Augen sogar blanken Hass. Eingeschüchtert schlug er die Augen nieder.

Er fragte sich, wie er hier in den Grimmauldplatz gekommen war. Sein Gedächtnis ließ ihn zeitweise im Stich und er schob es auf die Aufregungen der letzten Tage. Remus beobachtete ihn genau und atmetet erleichtert auf. Die Gedächtniszauber schienen erfolgreich gewesen zu sein und Ron wusste nichts mehr von Draco und Harry.

„Wir haben nicht viele Optionen in diesem Fall. Alles was ich tun konnte, war, Euch vorher über diesen Fall zu informieren. Da Ron ebenso wie Hermine Ordensmitglied ist, wäre es ein Risiko, ihn dem Ministerium zu überlassen."

„Aber Remus!" rief Molly empört. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Ron den Orden verraten würde?"

Nun war es Bill, der seiner Mutter ins Wort fuhr. „Natürlich könnte er das. Wer so etwas tut, wie er es getan hat, ist zu allem fähig. Ich kann nicht sagen wie entsetzt und enttäuscht ich bin. Mom, Dad, ihr habt uns immer beigebracht, wie wichtig Familie ist. Immer sind wir füreinander eingestanden und ganz besonders im Krieg und Kampf. Die Familie war unser Rückhalt in jeder Situation unseres Lebens. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich für meinen Teil kann ihn nicht nach Askaban schicken. Aber er ist auch nicht mehr mein Bruder. Keiner meiner Brüder tut so etwas."

„Warum?" flüsterte Molly unter Tränen. „Warum?" Sie sah zu ihrem jüngsten Sohn. „WARUM HAST DU DAS GETAN? WARUM ZERSTÖRST DU UNSERE FAMILIE!" schrie sie plötzlich los. Ron schrak auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und begann plötzlich zu weinen.

„Es tut mir leid." presste er zwischen einzelnen Schluchzern hervor. „Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich tat. Ich war so fixiert auf Hermine, aber sie hatte nur noch Potter im Kopf. Immer nur Potter, Potter, Potter. Selbst tot klaute er mir immer noch was er wollte. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen." Heulend brach er auf seinem Stuhl zusammen.

„SAG MAL HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE?" polterte nun Ginny los. „DU KEIFST WEGEN HARRY RUM? INETERESSIERT DICH GAR NICHT, WAS DU HERMINE ANGETAN HAST? WIE ES IHR GEHT? DU VERDAMMTES SCHWEIN HAST SIE FAST VERGEWALTIGT!" Sie sprang auf und wollte auf ihren Bruder losgehen, wurde aber von Remus zurückgehalten.

„Bitte beruhigt euch. Ginny, setzt dich wieder. Wir müssen uns Gedanken machen, was wir jetzt tun. In einer halben Stunde kommt der Orden und bis dahin muss ich eine Lösung von euch haben, sonst wird der Orden entscheiden."

Molly sah bittend zu Remus. „Remus, lässt Du uns bitte allein? Das ist eine Familienangelegenheit. Wir müssen das intern besprechen. Wir passen auf, dass er nicht verschwindet." fügte sie noch an, als sie Remus skeptischen Blick bemerkte."

„Ganz sicher!" sagten nun die Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund und legten ihre Zauberstäbe griffbereit auf den Tisch, während sie ihren Bruder mit stahlhartem Blick musterten. Dieser sah auf den Boden und sagte nichts mehr.

Remus zog resignierend die Schultern hoch. „Eine halbe Stunde, dann muss ich euren Vorschlag haben." knurrte er und verließ die Küche.

Erleichtert darüber, dass niemand seine Darstellung der Ereignisse in Zweifel zog, schließlich gab es bislang keine Möglichkeit die Wirkung des flüssigen Imperius zu neutralisieren, begab er sich in die Bibliothek um die Ankunft der restlichen Ordensmitglieder und die Entscheidung der Weasleys abzuwarten. Obwohl er entsetzt darüber war, was der Junge angerichtet hatte, widerstrebte es ihm doch, in dem fehlgeleiteten Jungen einen Straftäter zu sehen. Würde herauskommen, was Ronald getan hatte, würde man ihn für mehrere Jahre nach Askaban schicken. Das würde den Jungen brechen und sein ganzes restliches Leben zerstören.

Remus hatte es unterlassen, darüber mit Harry und Draco zu diskutieren. Er wusste, dass Harry seine Entscheidungen akzeptieren würde.

Harry! Verdammt, es war so viel in den letzten Tagen geschehen, dass Remus nicht mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Endlich war der Sohn seines besten Freundes wieder aufgetaucht. Eigentlich hätte Remus böse auf Harry sein sollen, dass er ihn so lange im Unklaren gelassen hatte. Aber er wusste auch, dass Harry im Endeffekt nicht anders handeln konnte. Obwohl Remus noch sehr wenig wusste, was alles hinter Harrys Plänen steckte, war er doch sehr stolz darauf, was der Junge in den letzten Jahren zustande gebracht hatte. Harry hatte ihn für den nächsten Tag eingeladen. Er wollte Remus in alles einweihen und ihm auch die Pläne für die nächste Zukunft zeigen. Remus war mehr als neugierig, zu erfahren, wie das Problem Ministerium angegangen werden sollte.

Das Öffnen der Türe weckte ihn aus den Gedanken. Es waren Bill und Charlie, die leise in den Raum traten und sich gegenüber von Remus in die Sessel sinken ließen. Erwartungsvoll sah Remus sie an und wunderte sich, dass nicht Molly und Arthur kamen.

Charlie sprach zuerst. „Wir müssen Mom und Dad entschuldigen. Sie fühlen sich nicht in der Lage, Dir unseren Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. Mom ist völlig fertig und hat Angst was aus Ron werden soll. Dad ist bei ihr und versucht sie zu trösten."

Remus nickte. „Also, was ist bei eurer Diskussion rausgekommen."

Nun ergriff Bill das Wort. „Wir hoffen, dass Du zustimmst. Was Ron getan hat ist unverzeihlich. Er hat alles eingesehen und bereut zutiefst. Remus, er ist immer noch ein Kindskopf, der nicht in der Lage ist Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Wahrscheinlich trifft uns alle eine Mitschuld. Er war neben Ginny immer unser Jüngster und ist entsprechend verhätschelt worden. Dazu kommt, dass er sich minderwertig fühlt und immer im Schatten seiner Brüder und insbesondere Harry stand. Anders als Ginny, die immer ihre Frau steht und enorm viel Selbstbewusstsein zeigt, hat Ron nichts davon.

Er hat uns gesagt, dass er ganz genau wusste, was Harry für Hermine empfand. Er hat alles daran gesetzt, dass er selbst Hermine bekam und nicht Harry. Das hat ihm die Befriedigung gegeben, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Er hat nie begriffen, dass er auch so etwas Besonderes ist. Als sich Hermine von ihm abwandte, brach das Luftschloss für ihn zusammen und dass Hermine so beharrlich nach Harry sucht hat ihm den Rest gegeben. Obwohl Harry nicht da ist, hat er ihm – seiner Meinung nach – wieder etwas genommen. So hat er die Gelegenheit ergriffen, als ihm ein Fremder den Trank angeboten hatte. Dies alles soll keine Entschuldigung sein. Aber wir alle bitten darum, ihm eine milde Strafe zu geben, da wir uns auch mitschuldig fühlen."

Remus hatte still zugehört und ab und zu genickt. „Und was schlagt ihr vor?"

Bill antwortete: „Er muss seinen Job als Hüter aufgeben. Charlie geht nächste Woche wieder in das Drachenreservat nach Rumänien. Er nimmt ihn mit. Ron wird Hermine den unbrechbaren Eid ablegen, ohne ihre Erlaubnis in den nächsten 10 Jahren das Drachenreservat nicht zu verlassen. Veilleicht kommt er dann wieder zur Besinnung. Er wird hart arbeiten müssen und kennt außer Charlie niemanden. Bitte Remus, gib ihm diese Chance."

Remus dachte nach. ‚Was wird Hermine sagen? Kann sie ihm gegenübertreten und ihm den Eid abnehmen? Was wird Harry sagen? Ist es ihm Strafe genug?'

Laut sagte er: „Ich kann es Hermine nicht zumuten, dass sie ihm wieder unter die Augen tritt. Ich weiß nicht ob sie das schon durchsteht. Aber ich werde sie fragen, wenn sie nachher zur Versammlung kommt – vorausgesetzt sie kommt. Ansonsten halte ich das für eine gute Idee."

Die beiden Brüder atmeten erleichtert auf. „Schickt mir Hermine herein, wenn sie auftauchen sollte."

Nach und nach trafen die Ordensmitglieder ein. Minerva McGonagall trat zu Remus ins Zimmer, der immer noch nachdenklich in seinem Sessel saß.

„Guten Abend Remus. Können wir beginnen?" fragte die Schulleiterin. Sie wunderte sich etwas über den nachdenklichen Werwolf, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Guten Abend Minerva. Bitte die Leute noch etwas um Geduld. Ich warte noch auf Hermine, da ich mit ihr etwas besprechen muss. Du kannst die Sitzung ja beginnen und wir stoßen später noch dazu."

Etwas verwundert verließ Minerva den Raum und traf unter der Tür mit Hermine zusammen. Sie begrüßten sich mit einem Nicken und Hermine schloss die Türe.

„Bill sagte, dass Du mich sprechen willst? Geht es um Ron?" Ein angewiderter Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie den Namen aussprach.

„Ja Hermine. Ich habe dem Weasley-Familienrat die Entscheidung über Rons Vergehen überlassen. Sie waren furchtbar geschockt, als sie die Nachricht erhielten. Bill und Charlie waren eben hier und haben mir ihre Entscheidung mitgeteilt."

Er erzählte Hermine was vorgefallen war und um was die Weasleys gebeten hatten.

„Den Zauberereid? Ich soll ihm den Zauberereid abnehmen? Ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen und schon gar nicht berühren!" Eiskalte Wut sah aus Ihren Augen.

„Hermine. Du musst das tun. Nur dieses eine Mal. Die Weasleys waren auch für dich wie eine zweite Familie. Denk nach. Die Familie würde daran zerbrechen, wenn Ron in Askaban landet. Nicht davon zu sprechen, dass Ron die Geheimnisse des Ordens ausplaudern würde."

Hermine hörte nachdenklich zu. Sie wusste, sie hatte keine andere Wahl und sie schuldete es den anderen Weasleys. Sie waren nicht wie Ron. Langsam und unbehaglich nickte sie. „Wenn ich Ron zehn Jahre nicht mehr sehen muss, bin ich einverstanden. Ich will ihn danach überhaupt nicht mehr sehen!"

Erleichtert nickte Remus ihr zu und verließ den Raum. Kurze Zeit später kam er zurück. Hinter ihm kamen Charlie und Bill, zwischen sich den völlig verstörten Ron. Sie drückten ihren jüngsten Bruder auf den Stuhl und hielten ihn an den Schultern fest. Ron wagte nicht aufzusehen sondern starrte auf den Boden.

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, zog ihren Zauberstab und stellte sich vor Ron hin. Bill drückte Ron seinen Zauberstab in die gefesselten Hände. Remus zog seine Zauberstab ebenfalls und sagte:

„Ron sprich mir nach: Ich, Ronald Bilius Weasley, gebe Hermine Jane Granger den Zauberereid, dass ich morgen mit Charlie Weasley nach Rumänien in das dortige Drachenreservat gehe und dieses Reservat für die Dauer von zehn Jahren unter keinen Umständen verlassen werde, es sei denn, Hermine Jane Granger entbindet mich von diesem Eid".

Ohne aufzusehen berührte Ron mit Bills Zauberstab den von Hermine und wiederholte die Worte. Ein flammendes rotes Band umschlang die beiden Stäbe.

Remus sah auffordernd zu Hermine. Diese sagte „Hiermit nehme ich, Hermine Jane Granger, den Zauberereid von Ronald Bilius Weasley an." Ein weiteres Band in leuchtend grüner Farbe umschloss die beiden Stäbe.

Nun berührte Remus die verbundenen Zauberstäbe. „Ich, Remus John Lupin, bestätige den Eid als Zeuge"

Die beiden Leuchtbänder verbanden sich, färbten sich zu einem leuchtenden Goldton und verblassten.

Sofort danach zogen Charlie und Bill ihren Bruder vom Stuhl und brachten ihn nach draußen. Hermine atmete tief und erleichtert aus.

TBC


	47. Kapitel: Remus Lupin

**Herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer! **

Dazu hätte ich gerne noch eine Antwort auf folgende Frage: Auf harrypotter-fans läuft im Moment eine Diskussion wegen Reviews und Antworten darauf. Ich habe es bisher so gehalten, dass ich direkt auf Reviews nur am Anfang des folgenden Kapitels antworte, wenn konkrete Frage auftauchen. Ich wurde aber auf die Möglichkeit hingewiesen, dass man jedes Review einzeln beantworten sollte. Nun - ich frage Euch. Was meint ihr dazu? Würdet ihr euch besser fühlen wenn ich das tue? Ich richte mich da ganz nach Euch.

**Zu den Fragen:**

**Zerengeb: **Hab das ernst gemeint. Deine FF's sind wirklich toll. Nur die Updategeschwindigkeit lässt etwas zu wünschen übrig. Und was den starken Harry angeht. Er wird noch einige Zeit dominant bleiben, bis ... (Mensch, immerhin hat er gewaltig was gelernt fg) (im übrigen ist Dein schwarzer Prinz auch nicht grade ein Weichei fg)

**FlorianFortescue: **Stimmt. es war unnötig. Aber die Genugtuung wollte ich Harry geben. Ein „Obliviate" hat das Problem ja dann gelöst.

**Sluggy: **Das Thema Ron ist noch nicht erledigt, so viel kann ich verraten. Aber ob gut oder schlecht... Keine Ahnung.

Und weiter geht's:

* * *

**Kapitel 47 - Remus Lupin**

**Einige Tage später**

Wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen, saß Remus Lupin vor dem Kaminfeuer und grübelte. Noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, was Tage zuvor geschehen war. Hermine hatte ihn vollkommen überrumpelt und ihn mittels Portschlüssel zu dem lange verschollenen Harry Potter gebracht. Noch immer hatte Remus nicht richtig realisiert, was geschehen war. Das Drama um Ronald Weasley und die schnelle Aktion deswegen ließ keine weitergehende Begrüßung, geschweige denn Unterhaltung mit dem Sohn seines ehemals besten Freunde und Rumtreibers zu.

Hermine war nach der Zeremonie des unbrechbaren Schwurs mit Weasley schnell verschwunden, ohne nochmals zur Ordensversammlung zurückzugehen. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass die ihr die nochmalige Konfrontation mit ihrem ehemaligen Freund auf den Magen geschlagen hatte, so dass Remus sie bei der Versammlung entschuldigte. Die Versammlung an sich war ohne große Neuigkeiten zu Ende gegangen. Auf Mollys Wunsch und mit Hermines Einverständnis, war das Thema Ron Weasley nicht zur Sprache gekommen. Der Orden wurde lediglich informiert, dass Ron aus privaten Gründen den Orden verlassen hatte und ins Ausland gehen würde. Da er sowieso äußerst selten an Ordensaktionen beteiligt war, wurde die Neuigkeit gelassen aufgenommen.

Nun saß Remus verwirrter als je zuvor alleine in seiner Wohnung. Hermine war nicht zurückgekommen und er hatte keine Möglichkeit Harry zu erreichen. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Wie er das hasste. Er hatte keinerlei Anhaltspunkt, wo das Gebäude war, in dem er mit Harry zusammengetroffen war. Er besaß nur die Information, dass es die Zentrale der W.H.O gewesen sein soll. Das Ministerium hatte wenig mit der W.H.O zu tun. Bekannt war, dass diese Organisation große Summen in Hilfsprojekte steckte, die allesamt die Folgen des Krieges mildern sollten. Der in der Öffentlichkeit als schrulliger, öffentlichkeitsscheuer Eremit bezeichnete Lord Leon H. Martin war der Gründer dieser Hilfsorganisation. Noch niemals wurde dieser in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen, bis...ja, bis eben zu diesem Jubiläumsfest, an dem Remus mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Dann war sogar ein Artikel in Tagespropheten, der darüber berichtete.

Kein Wort darüber, dass dieser Einsiedler auf einmal an die Öffentlichkeit getreten war. Normalerweise war ein solches Ereignis Grund genug, die Presse in Verzückung zu versetzen. Noch so eine Ungereimtheit. Hatte dieser Martin etwa auch noch Einfluss auf den Propheten? Aber – und das machte Remus am Meisten zu schaffen – was machte Harry in der Zentrale der W.H.O? Kannte er Lord Martin oder arbeitete er sogar für ihn? Nein – das war schlichtweg unmöglich. Harry hatte keinen Grund zu arbeiten. Von James wusste Remus um das Vermögen der Potters. Außerdem hatte Harry ja auch das nicht geringe Erbe der Blacks erhalten. Was also tat Harry dort? Und warum hatte er sich Jahre nicht gemeldet?

Remus führte sich das Bild vor Augen, das er in den Stunden des Wiedersehens mit Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Nichts hatte dieser man mit dem Jungen von einst mehr gemeinsam. Die grünen Augen strahlten Autorität, Macht und Entschlossenheit aus. Die Haare waren nicht mehr so strubbelig wie einst, was daran liegen musste, dass Harry sie jetzt viel länger trug. Er war gewachsen und unheimlich muskulös geworden. Und dann noch das Rätsel um Draco Malfoy. Auch dieser war Tage nach Harry's Verschwinden ebenfalls untergetaucht. Bis heute war nie zu ermitteln gewesen, wohin. Remus hatte es für selbstverständlich gehalten, dass Draco bei seinem Vater war und bei den Todessern mitmischte. Und nun tauchte er zusammen mit Harry wieder auf. Unter normalen Umständen müsste Remus seine Zentrale verständigen. Schließlich wurde Draco Malfoy noch immer gesucht. Das konnte er aber nicht. Der Schwur hinderte ihn daran. Abgesehen davon würde man ihm glauben? Remus stand auf und ging nervös vor dem Kamin hin und her. Er musste einfach eine Möglichkeit finden, mit Harry in Kontakt zu treten. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass Harry wieder da und aktiv war, wollte er unbedingt mit ihm reden.

Noch immer hatte Remus keine Vorstellung, wie er beim nächsten Mal Harry gegenüber treten sollte – wenn es denn ein nächstes Mal gab. Ach – was dachte er da. Natürlich würde es ein nächstes Mal geben. Jetzt, da Harry wieder da war, würde Remus alles in Bewegung setzen, um sich endlich mit ihm auszusprechen. Endlich, nach so vielen Jahren, wollte er seinem Gewissen wieder die Ruhe zurückgeben. Endlich die Möglichkeit wahrnehmen, sich zu entschuldigen und seinen Fast-Patensohn um Vergebung bitten. Wie schrecklich hatte der einsame Werwolf sich gefühlt, als all diese Tatsachen an's Licht kamen, wie Harry verraten worden war. Von seinen besten Freunden, seine Lehrern und Schulkameraden und auch von ihm selbst, dem letzten Freund seiner Familie, die der Junge viel zu früh verlor. Remus hatte sich selbst seine eigene Engstirnigkeit nie verziehen. Er selbst hatte mit dem Jungen gebrochen, obwohl gerade er es hätte besser wissen müssen.

_#backflash#_

_Der Lehrer für VgddK saß in seinem Büro vor einer Unmenge Pergament und korrigierte die Hausaufgaben der siebten Klasse. Thema der Aufgabe war „Unterschied zwischen weißer und dunkler Magie und ihre Auswirkungen auf die Gesellschaft". Remus hatte diese Aufgabe gestellt und die Schüler angewiesen, jeweils zu dritt an der Aufgabe zu arbeiten. Drei Rollen Pergament war die Untergrenze und der Zeitrahmen von drei Wochen recht weit gesteckt. Heute Morgen war Abgabetermin und Remus hatte nun die Ergebnisse der Aufgabe vor sich liegen. Zuoberst lag eine Rolle, die Remus nun schon zum dritten Mal las und noch immer nicht glauben konnte, was da stand._

„_Die Unterteilung in weiße, dunkle und sogar schwarze Magie ist gesellschaftlich gesehen nicht nur Unfug sondern sogar höchst bedenklich. Genau betrachtet ist genau diese Unterteilung für den momentan herrschenden Krieg verantwortlich. _

_Es gibt wenig bis keine böse Magie. Entscheidend ist immer die Intention und der Zweck des Zaubers und desjenigen, der den Zauber spricht. _

_Solange die magische Bevölkerung sich dessen nicht bewusst wird, so lange wird nie Frieden in der Zaubererwelt herrschen._

_Harry James Potter  
7. __Klasse Hogwarts"_

_Remus konnte nicht glauben, was er hier las. Nicht nur, dass seine Vorgaben über die Länge der Arbeit nicht eingehalten wurden, nein, auch die Vorgabe, dass drei Personen an der Aufgabe beteiligt sein sollten, hatte Harry ignoriert. Noch mehr erschreckte ihn die kurze, aber unmissverständliche Aussage, die der Sohn seines besten Freundes auf das Pergament gebracht hatte. _

_Es klopfte und das Objekt seiner Gedankengänge trat ein. „Sie wollten mich sehen, Mr. Lupin?" sprach Harry in neutralem Tonfall. „Harry, komm rein und setzt Dich." „Danke, ich stehe lieber." _

_Remus sah seinem Schüler in die Augen und entdeckte nichts als Teilnahmslosigkeit, Trauer und einen Hauch von Entschlossenheit. Er deutete auf das Pergament, das vor ihm lag. „Harry, ich habe Dich rufen lassen, um mit Dir über Deine Projektarbeit zu sprechen. Nicht nur, dass Du alle Anweisungen betreffend Zusammenarbeit und Umfang ignoriert hast, ist der wenige Inhalt nicht minder überraschend. Was hast Du dazu zu sagen?"_

_Der Ausdruck in Harrys Augen änderte sich nicht als er fragte: „Wozu? Zur Zusammenarbeit, zum Umfang oder zum Inhalt?"_

„_Alles natürlich. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme eine zufriedenstellende Antwort, sonst bin ich gezwungen, Dir ein T zu geben."_

_Zum ersten Mal zeigte Harry eine Reaktion, indem er fast in snapescher Manier durch die Nase schnaubte. „Mr. Lupin, bei allem Respekt, wieso sollte mich ein T stören? Ich denke nicht, dass es für meine Zukunft relevant ist. Trotzdem beantworte ich ihre Frage. Zusammenarbeit ging nicht, das nach der Einteilung ich als Einzelner übrig blieb. Man ließ mich mehrmals wissen, dass eine Zusammenarbeit mit mir nicht erwünscht sei..." _

„_Aber Deine Freunde...?" unterbrach ihn dein Lehrer. Zum ersten Mal sah Remus eine Reaktion in seinen Augen, konnte sie aber nicht deuten. War es Trauer? Verzweiflung? Resignation? _

„_Ron war einer von ihnen, der mir das gesagt hat. Hermine..." Harry schluckte. „Hermine hat keine Meinung geäußert..." Jetzt waren seine Augen wieder kalt und teilnahmslos._

_Remus seufzte. „Nun, kommen wir zum Inhalt. Das, was Du da geschrieben hast, widerspricht sämtlichen Lehren hier in der Schule und in der Gesellschaft. Du kannst nicht ernsthaft glauben, was Du da von Dir gibst." _

„_Es mag Ihre Meinung sein und wegen mir auch die Meinung der Gesellschaft dass weiße Magie nur gut und dunkle Magie nur böse ist. Aber beantworten sie mir folgende Frage: Wingardium Leviosa, weiß oder dunkel?"_

_Ohne zu zögern antwortete Remus: „Weiß natürlich."_

„_Incendio?" Wieder antwortete Remus: „Weiß!"_

„_Und wenn ich Sie nun mittels Wingardium Levios aus dem Fenster schweben lasse und dann den Zauber aufhebe? Oder mittels Incendio ihre Kleidung in Brand setze und nicht das Kaminfeuer?" Harry lehnte sich vor: „Was ist, wenn ich sie mit dem Imperio dazu bringe, sich von einem Abgrund wegzubegeben, den Sie unbewusst beim Rennen übersehen haben? Ihr haltet Euch alle für so schlau. Seit Jahren herrscht Krieg. Voldemort und seine Todesser halten reiche Ernte unter der Bevölkerung, weil niemand in der Lage ist sie aufzuhalten. Und warum? Ihr habt deren Skrupellosigkeit nichts entgegenzusetzen. Voldemorts Anhänger rauben, brandschanzen, morden und vergewaltigen. Todes- und Folterfluch sind ihre gängigsten Methoden. Und alle sind der Meinung man kann dieses Gesindel mit einem Stupor aufhalten." Harry schnaufte verächtlich. _

„_Sie wissen um die Prophezeiung?" Remus nickte, verblüfft über die Veränderung seines Gegenübers. „Voldemort ist der mächtigste dunkle Zauberer seit Jahrhunderten. Ich muss ihn töten oder selbst getötet werden. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, ich werde das können, mit den Kindereien, die Sie mir in ihrem Unterricht beibringen? Das ist lächerlich. Ich muss und werde die so genannten dunklen Künste lernen und nichts wird mich daran hindern. Ihr alle wollt, dass ich Euch von dem Monster befreie. Dann helft mir das alles auch zu lernen."_

_Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry, das kannst Du nicht tun. Du kannst die dunklen Künste nicht lernen. Du würdest zur dunklen Seite wechseln. Du darfst nicht böse werden. Was hätten Deine Eltern, was hätte Sirius davon gehalten."_

„_Professor Lupin! Haben Sie mir nicht zugehört? ICH BIN ES, DER VOLDEMORT TÖTEN MUSS! ER ODER ICH! Und ich werden ihn töten und dabei möglicherweise sterben. Das ist mir gleichgültig. Aber erst, wenn das getan ist, können alle wieder in Frieden leben. Sie, meine Freunde und die ganze Zaubererwelt. Wenn Sie mir nicht helfen wollen, dann lassen Sie es. Seit Monaten ersuche ich um Hilfe beim Schulleiter, aber er lehnt ab. Ich bekomme keine Informationen und keine Hilfe. Wissen Sie was, Ihr könnt mich alle mal. Gebe Sie mir meinetwegen ein T für den Aufsatz. Es kümmert mich nicht. Wenn ich mit Voldemort fertig bin, werde ich keine UTZ'e mehr brauchen. Ich habe dann meine Schuldigkeit der Zaubererwelt gegenübergetan. Dann ist meine Aufgabe, um die ich nie gebeten habe, erledigt. Meine Freunde sind in Sicherheit und mich braucht man dann nicht mehr." Bei den letzten Sätzen war deutlich Resignation herauszuhören._

„_Was ist mit Deinen Freunden? Was ist mit Hermine?" _

_Überrascht sah Harry zu seinem Lehrer. Traurig senkte er seinen Blick. „Hermine... Sie wird dann glücklich und in Freiheit leben können. Sie und ... Ron. Ich gehöre da nicht mehr dazu." _

„_Harry, aber ... „ Doch der Schwarzhaarige war schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden_

_Seufzend sah Remus auf das Pergament vor ihm und wusste noch immer nicht, wie er diese Arbeit benoten sollte. Nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens malte er ein großes T in die rechte obere Ecke._

_#Backflash Ende#_

Wehmütig dachte Remus an diese Szene zurück. Immer wieder ging ihm in den letzten Jahren diese Begegnung durch den Kopf. Es war eine der letzten und auch eine der entscheidendsten Begegnungen. Damals hatte er Harry im Stich gelassen. Heute wusste der Werwolf wie recht der junge Mann hatte. Ab diesem Tag sah er Harry nur noch selten. Aufforderungen, dem Unterricht zu folgen und Einladungen zu Gesprächen wurden von dem Schwarzhaarigen geflissentlich ignoriert. Sprach er seine ehemals besten Freunde darauf an, wurde ihm nur Gleichgültigkeit entgegengebracht. Hermine schien zu versuchen, zu Harry durchzudringen, wollte aber ihre Beziehung zu Ron nicht aufs Spiel setzen.

Remus wusste schon damals, wie sehr Harry Hermine verehrte. Er kannte die Reaktion schon von seinem besten Freund James, der mit seiner Lily genauso umgegangen war. Er wusste aber auch, dass Harry die Entscheidung Hermines für Ron akzeptieren und sich nie zwischen beide drängen würde.

Mehrmals war Harry in das Büro des Schulleiters zitiert worden. Heftige Streitgespräche zwischen Dumbledore und Harry waren die Folge. Dann wurde der Krieg immer heftiger, Remus immer mehr eingespannt in die Aktivitäten des Ordens. Irgendwann wurde Remus dann bewusst WIE recht Harry hatte, als er die Meinung vertrat, mittels weißer Magie nichts gegen Todesser ausrichten zu können.

Als schließlich Harry den Krieg beenden konnte und spurlos verschwand fiel Remus in ein tiefes, emotionales Loch. Auf einmal bekam alles einen Sinn. Die Worte Harrys, seine Zurückgezogenheit während der Schule, sein Sieg über Voldemort, von dem keiner wusste, wie er das geschafft hatte, alles bekam einen Sinn.

Wie Statisten waren sie vor der Armee Voldemorts gestanden und Harry hatte den Krieg fast im Alleingang beendet. Niemals war deutlicher geworden, dass sie den jungen Harry allein gelassen hatten. Völlig allein. Er, seine Freunde und seine Lehrer. ALLEIN!

Ein Klopfen am Fenster schreckte Remus aus seinen Grübeleien. Eine schwarze Adlereule begehrte Einlass. Remus öffnete das Fenster und die stattliche Eule landete auf der Sessellehne. Remus nahm ihr die Pergamentrolle ab und gab ihr einen Eulenkeks, den diese freudig annahm und wieder durch das Fenster davonflog. Remus drehte und wendete das Pergament, konnte aber nicht feststellen, woher der Brief kam. Auch die Eule war ihm unbekannt. Seufzend nahm er Platz und brach das unbekannte Siegel.

_Mein lieber Freund Remus_

_Zuerst einmal möchte ich mich bei Dir bedanken, dass Du unser „kleines" Problem so rasch und unauffällig lösen konntest. Wir sind Dir sehr dankbar dafür._

_Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Du eine Menge Fragen hast. Nach einigen Überlegungen sind wir zum Schluss gekommen, dass wir Dich in unser „kleines Geheimnis" komplett einweihen wollen._

_Bitte sieh zu, dass Du zwei bis drei Tage verschwinden kannst, ohne dass es auffällt. Dieser Brief ist ein passwortaktivierter Portschlüssel. Wenn Du Deine Angelegenheiten geregelt hast, nimm ihn heute Abend in die Hand und aktiviere ihn mit Deinem Maraudernamen._

_Ich freue mich sehr, Dich wiederzusehen und mich mit Dir zu unterhalten._

_Herzlichst_

_Harry_

Erstaunt, erleichtert und erfreut las Remus den Brief ein zweites Mal. Nach kurzem Überlegen trat er zum Kamin, warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein und sagte deutlich: „Schulleiterbüro Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall!"

Er steckte den Kopf in die Flammen und rief nach der Schulleiterin. „Minerva! Entschuldige die Störung. Ich muss ein paar Tage weg. Ich bin da auf etwas Interessantes gestoßen."

„Remus! Guten Tag." antwortete die so überfallene Schulleiterin überrascht. „Was ist denn das so Interessantes?"

„Ich kann da noch nicht darüber reden. Aber drück mir die Daumen. Kannst Du mich von den Ordenangelegenheiten entbinden? Im Ministerium nehme ich ein paar Tage frei."

„Geht in Ordnung Remus. Melde Dich bitte gleich, wenn Du wieder da bist."

Als nächstes flohte Remus ins Ministerium und besprach sich mit Shaklebold. Er durfte ihm zwar nichts konkretes sagen, informierte ihn aber, dass er ein paar Tage untertauchen und einer vielversprechenden Spur nachgehen wolle. Kingsley gab ihm sein Einverständnis und so kehrte Remus wieder in seine Wohnung zurück.

**W.H.O Zentrale**

Harry, Hermine und Draco saßen in Dracos Büro um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Hermine hielt sich still im Hintergrund während die beiden Männer eine heftige Diskussion darüber führten, inwieweit Remus und damit der Orden eingeweiht und eingebunden werden sollte.

„Du solltest endlich deine Paranoia etwas zurückschrauben. Warum, bei Slytherins Schlange, kannst Du nicht die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen und dich wieder etwas öffnen? Merlin, Du hast es sogar geschafft, einem der verhasstesten Slytherins und Erzfeindes zu vertrauen." Draco hatte sich in Rage geredet.

„Da du es ansprichst. Die hervorstechendste Eigenschaft eines Slytherin ist es auch nicht gerade, zu vertrauen. Und es ist noch viel schwieriger, wenn man schon enttäuscht und verraten wurde." antwortete der Schwarzhaarige mürrisch.

„Und wie war das mit Granger?" Ein fast schon gehässiges Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Blonden aus, wobei er ignorierte, dass die Angesprochene sich im selben Raum befand.

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes." murmelte Harry und warf Draco einen bissigen Blick zu.

„Ach ja? Dann halt ein anderes Beispiel. Was ist mit dem Feuervogel?"

„Sie hat mich nie verraten. Sie hatte gar keine Möglichkeit dazu."

„Dann solltest Du Dir vielleicht auch mal klarmachen, dass viele andere ach keine Möglichkeit sahen. Merlin, Potter! Du kannst nicht in deiner selbstgewählten Isolation bleiben. Wenn wir vorwärts kommen wollen, brauchen wir jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können." Draco war aufgestanden und lief hektisch im Raum hin und her.

„Verdammt, Draco. Es ist nicht so einfach wie Du denkst. Als Lord Martin konnte ich untertauchen. Ich war nicht mehr der-Junge-der-lebt und ich musste auch nicht der-Junge-der-du-weisst-schon-wer besiegt hat. Wenn ich nun wieder auftauche habe ich keine Ruhe mehr!" Auch Harry war aufgesprungen.

„Lass uns das doch dann angehen, wenn es soweit ist." antwortete Draco und setzte sich wieder. Auch der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich. Plötzlich spürte er zwei weiche Arme, die ihn von hinten umschlossen.

„Harry!" klang Hermines weiche Stimme. „Lass es zu. Lass es auf Dich zukommen. Sprich mit Remus und wenn es Dein Herz dir sagt, dann schließe Frieden mit ihm. Remus hat sich die letzten Jahre so geplagt und ist in Selbstvorwürfen und Selbstzweifeln versunken. Er hat bitter bereut, dass er dir nie zugehört hatte. Ich habe früher lange Gespräche mit ihm geführt. Wenn einer es verdient hat, dass du ihm verzeihst, denn Remus. Sogar viel mehr als ich." Tränenerfüllte braune Augen sahen in grüne. Harry wurde war ums Herz. Es hatte ihm einen Stich versetzt, als er Remus wiedergesehen hatte. In der ganzen Hektik um Ron konnten sie nicht miteinander reden.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach die Diskussion und ein Wachmann trat ein. „Remus Lupin ist eingetroffen." sagte der Uniformierte.

„Bringen sie in her!" wies Draco den Mann an. Dieser verschwand und kehrte fünf Minuten später mit einem sichtlich nervösen Remus Lupin zurück. Nicht wissend, wie er sich seinem Fast-Patenonkel gegenüber verhalten sollte, nickte Harry diesem lediglich zu und wies auf einen freien Sessel. Hermine quetschte sich neben Harry und legte einen Arm um ihn. „Sollen wie Euch alleine lassen?" fragte sie leise.

„Nein." antwortete Harry entschieden. „Ich habe mich soweit entschieden, dass ich Remus vollständig einweihen will. Remus, Du wirst dich, ebenso wie Hermine schon, am Ende des Gesprächs entscheiden müssen, wo deine Prioritäten liegen. Ministerium, Orden oder wir." Er hob die Hand, als Remus ihn unterbrechen wollte. „Warte. Du bist schon mit dem Eid gebunden uns wirst uns nicht verraten können. Es ist noch zu früh für mich, zu vertrauen und doch bin ich gewillt den Anfang zu machen. Wir, das heisst Draco und ich, werden dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Die Zeit nach Hogwarts, der Aufbau und Zweck der W.H.O und unsere Ziele für die Zukunft. Auch Hermine weiß nur Bruchstücke davon, deshalb wird dies auch für sie neu sein."

Remus nickte nur und sah unsicher von einem zum anderen. Hermine sah nur zu Harry und ihr Gesicht zeigte ein stolzes Lächeln.

Wie auf Kommando erschienen mehrere Hauselfen und brachten Knabbereien, Sandwiches, Tee, Butterbier und Kürbissaft.

Nachdem sich jeder ein Getränk seiner Wahl genommen hatte, sah Harry zu Draco. „Unterbrich und korrigiere mich, wenn ich etwas falsches sage oder etwas vergesse. Ihr beide," und damit sah er zu Hermine und Remus, „Ihr beide könnt Fragen stellen aber versucht micht bitte ausreden zu lassen. Das wird sehr lang und schwierig für mich werden."

Hermine hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Danke" flüsterte sie.

Als sich alle bequem zurücklehnten begann Harry zu sprechen.

TBC


	48. Kapitel: Geschichte der WHO Teil I

**Herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer! **

**Kathleen: **Ja, das mit den Antworten kenne ich. Bei Fragen denke ich jedoch, dass alle die Antwort habe sollten.

**HP-FF-Fan: **Geduld. Feuervogel und Draco treffen noch aufeinander.

_Anscheinend sind alle damit einverstanden, dass nur konkrete Fragen beantwortet werden und der allgemeine Dank ausreicht. Also halten wir es wie bisher. Danke für die Antworten._

* * *

Und nun geht es weiter. Aufklärung der Entstehung der W.H.O. In diesem Kapitel wird auch einige wieder aufgewärmt, was der geneigte Leser schon weiß, aber Hermine und Remus nicht. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es Euch nicht langweilt.

**Kapitel 48 – Die Geschichte der W.H.O. - Teil I**

* * *

„Die Zeit in Hogwarts ist Euch sicher bekannt. Allerdings wart ihr alle so beschäftigt mit etwas Anderem," Harry konnte sich einen anzüglichen Blick auf Hermine nicht verkneifen, was ihm einen beschämten Blick von Hermine und einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Arme einbrachte. „und konntet auch nicht wirklich einen Einblick in meine Aktivitäten erhalten." Er machte eine kleine Pause, atmete tief ein und fuhr dann fort.

„Das Wichtigste und einschneidendste Ereignis war, dass Hermine mit Ron zusammenkam. Ich liebte Hermine schon seit unserem dritten Jahr, seit wir zusammen dafür sorgten, dass Sirius in Freiheit bleiben konnte. Schon früher spürte ich eine seltsame Verbindung, wenn wir uns ansahen oder berührten. Die ganzen, schrecklichen Ferien über, die ich bei den Dursleys verbringen musste, waren Hedwig und die Gedanken an Hermine retteten mir vermutlich das Leben. Durch die sich überschlagenden Ereignisse und den eklatanten Mangel an Mut konnte ich ihr nie sagen, wie ich fühlte. Ich spürte allerdings, dass auch sie Gefühle für mich hatte und war zufrieden damit.

Dann kam der Schock, dass Ron mir erzählte, dass er Hermine gefragt und sie zugestimmt hatte. Ich brauchte Tage um diese Nachricht zu verdauen. Ron wusste genau, was ich für Hermine empfand. Wir haben uns oft darüber unterhalten. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an ein Gespräch, das wir über Hermine hatten."

_#Backflash#_

„_Ron? Können wir kurz reden?" Harry wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, als Hermine in Richtung Bibliothek verschwunden war, um wieder mal etwas nachzuschlagen. Das Trio hatte unter ihrem Lieblingsbaum am See gesessen und die Freistunden in der strahlenden Sonne genossen. _

_Der Rothaarige zog eine Braue nach oben und sah seinen besten Freund misstrauisch an. „Klar Kumpel, was ist das Problem." _

_Harry seufzte. „Hermine. Hermine ist das Problem. Ich habe Probleme, mit ihr zu reden, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Immer wenn ich das tue, bekomme ich ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Wenn sie nicht da ist, denke ich an sie, wenn ich nachts einschlafe, sehe ich ihr Bild. Selbst nach dem Aufstehen kann ich es nicht erwarten sie zu sehen." _

_Mit jedem Wort, das der Schwarzhaarige von sich gab, öffnete sich Ron's Mund ein Stückchen mehr. _

„_Du bist verliebt? Verliebt in Hermine? Du musst verrückt sein." Ron starrte seinen besten Freund an, als hätte er einen Hippogreif verschluckt. „Hör mal, bist Du Dir überhaupt sicher, dass sie ein Mädchen ist? Ich könnte mir Dutzende andere vorstellen, die mir gefallen würden. Ausgerechnet Hermine." _

_Harry sah seinen besten Freund böse an und bereute schon, das Thema angesprochen zu haben. „Sag mal, wie redest Du von unserer besten Freundin?"_

_Ron winkte ab. „Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich habe sie halt nur nie als Mädchen gesehen. Gut, sie hat am Weihnachtsball scharf ausgesehen, aber – Harry – es ist Hermine. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass man mit ihr – na Du weißt schon – dieses Pärchenzeugs machen könnte. Nee. Dann doch lieber Parvati oder Lavender oder so. Die sehen wenigstens gut aus." _

_Harry sah aus als wollte er Ron einen Fluch aufhalsen. Er hielt an sich, denn er wusste, würde er einfach gehen, würde Ron Hermine alles erzählen. Er hatte das Fingerspitzengefühl eines Bergtrolls._

„_OK, vergiss, über was wir gerade geredet haben. Versprich mir, dass Du Hermine nichts davon sagst." _

_Ron überlegte kurz. „OK, Kumpel. Ich werde nichts sagen."_

_#Backflash Ende#_

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen, als Harry vom Gespräch mit Ron erzählte. Doch sofort wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry gezogen, der schnell weitersprach.

„Nun, wir wissen, was dann passiert ist. Ron kam eines Abends mit süffisantem Grinsen zu mir in den Schlafsaal und wollte meinen Tarnumhang ausleihen. Auf meine Frage, wozu er den brauchte, erzählte er mir brühwarm, dass er Hermine gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm gehen wolle und nun wolle er einen Ort suchen, an dem er ungestört mit ihr knutschen konnte. Ich hatte gerade noch soviel Kraft, ihm den Tarnumhang zu geben. Als er verschwunden war, brach ich auf dem Bett zusammen.

In der Folgezeit ging ich beiden aus dem Weg. Ich stand früher auf als alle anderen und ging erst in den Schlafsaal, wenn die anderen schon schliefen. Im Unterricht setzte ich mich möglichst weit weg von ihnen, damit ich sie nicht im Blickfeld haben musste. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht allen Begegnungen aus dem Weg gehen und die beiden turteln zu sehen, brach mir das Herz. Ich hatte meine große Liebe verloren. Ich begriff das nicht. Ich wusste, dass Ron nicht auf diese Art für Hermine empfand. Ich konnte es hören, wenn er über sie sprach, wenn sie nicht dabei war. Ich verstand auch Hermine nicht. War sie wirklich in Ron verliebt?

Zu dieser Zeit wurden meine Träume schlimmer. Der Schmerz, den ich auf Grund unserer Trennung empfand, machte mich anfällig für Voldemort. Immer öfter hatte ich Visionen von seinen Taten. Ich schottete meine Gefühle für Hermine ab und ignorierte die abfälligen und selbstgefälligen Worte Rons, die nur das Ziel zu haben schienen, mir weh zu tun und mir vorzuführen, dass er Hermine bekommen hatte und nicht ich. Dass er etwas bekommen hatte, was ich wollte. Als ob es darauf ankam. Ich verbannte all dies tief in mir und ließ es nicht mehr zum Vorschein kommen.

In dieser Zeit wurde mir auch bewusst, was für ein Schicksal mir bevorstand. Die Prophezeiung und der Kampf gegen Voldemort. Ich wollte das alles nicht. Die Sache mit Hermine hatte mich tief getroffen. Ich sah keine Zukunft für mich. Wofür sollte ich kämpfen? Weshalb? Die Zaubererwelt hatte nichts anderes verdient. Mehr als einmal stand ich auf dem Astronomieturm und war nahe dran den letzten, entscheidenden Schritt zu tun. Das Leben war sinnlos für mich geworden.

Nachdem ich wieder einmal vom Astronomieturm hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam, sah ich grade noch, wie Hermine sich von Ron mit einem langen Kuss verabschiedete. Ich wollte das nicht sehen, aber Ron verschwand in seinem Schlafsaal und Hermine stand noch einige Minuten nachdenklich da. Sie hatte mich nicht bemerkt und so konnte ich sie in Ruhe betrachten. Sie war wunderschön. Ich spürte, wie sich mein Herz verkrampfte und die ganzen verdrängten Gefühle sich explosionsartig in meiner Brust breit machten. Ich liebte sie. Ich liebte sie mehr als alles andere, mehr als mein Leben. Wenn Hermine sich für Ron entschieden hatte, dann war es eben so. Ich wollte sie um alles in der Welt glücklich sehen. Aber das konnte sie nicht, solange es Todesser und Voldemort gab. Um Hermine eine glücklich Zukunft zu geben, musste ich meiner Bestimmung folgen. Mir war klar, dass, sollte die Prophezeiung in Erfüllung gehen, die Chance gering war, zu überleben. Aber ich schwor mir, dass ich diesen bösartigen Bastard mit in den Tode nehmen würde.

Ich hatte ein Ziel und in gewisser Weise war ich froh darum, dass Hermine dabei außen vor stand. So konnte und würde sie nicht in Gefahr geraten."

Haltlos liefen Hermine die Tränen über die Wangen, als sie Harry das erste Mal so frank und frei über seine Gefühle und Gedanken reden hörte. Instinktiv erkannte sie, welchen Schmerz sie verursacht hatte, als sie auf Rons Werben eingegangen war. Schon immer war sie stolz auf ihre Menschenkenntnis gewesen und musste nun erkennen, dass sie sich gerade in ihren beiden besten Freunden völlig getäuscht hatte. Nun konnte sie auch verstehen, weshalb Harry untergetaucht war. Dass sie nebenbei damit aber auch die Ereignisse eingeleitet hatte, die Harry die Möglichkeit gaben, Voldemort zu besiegen, fiel ihr nur nebenbei auf.

Harry räusperte sich und fuhr fort:

„Ich durchforstete die Bibliothek, unter dem Tarnumhang auch die verbotene Abteilung, nach einem Zauber, der es mir ermöglichte, meine Gefühle zu verdrängen. Tatsächlich fand ich einen Zauber, der, auf bestimmte Personen gesprochen, verhinderte, dass man diese wahrnahm. Ich sprach ihn in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick auf Ron und Hermine, wobei ich Hermine noch einen weiteren Zauber verpasste, der mir meldete, wenn sie in Gefahr war. Leider funktionierte das über die Gefühlsschiene, so dass ich oft ihre Emotionen spürte, wenn sie aufgebracht oder wütend war. Ich schaffte es dann aber doch, diese Gefühle auszublenden.

Von nun an lernte ich wie besessen. Ich stand früh auf, trainierte mich körperlich und konditionell. Ich besorgte mir alle Bücher, derer ich habhaft werden konnte. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft ich mit dem Tarnumhang in der verbotenen Abteilung war. Es gelang mir immer besser, meine Gefühlswelt zu unterdrücken. Ich wurde kalt und teilnahmslos. Regelmäßig erschien ich bei Dumbledore in seinem Büro und bat um Unterstützung, außerplanmäßigen Unterricht und Informationen. Er wies mich immer ab. Im Gegenteil. Ich konnte mich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass er mich innerlich auslachte und nicht für voll nahm. Auch den Hinweis auf die Prophezeiung tat er mit einem Achselzucken ab und meinte, dass ich noch ein Kind sei. Engstirniger alter Mann.

In den die Ferien machte ich mich dann auf in die Winkelgasse. Mir ist es heute noch ein Rätsel, wie ich mit dem damaligen beschränkten Wissen an der Wache vor dem Ligusterweg vorbeigekommen bin, aber ich hatte es geschafft. Ich ging zu Gringotts, wo ich zu meiner Überraschung einen Erbschaftstest machen sollte.

Man stelle sich die Überraschung vor, als festgestellt wurde, dass ich nicht nur der Erbe der Potters bin, sondern auch in direkter Blutlinie von Godric Gryffindore abstammte. Ebenso wurde ich Erbe des Hauses Black. Zusammengerechnet machte mich das Erbe zum reichsten Zauberer, wenn nicht sogar Menschen der Welt.

Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen, dass mich diese Tatsache nicht gerade erfreute, da ich - um es salopp auszudrücken - die Schnauze voll hatte, wieder einmal etwas besonderes zu sein. Ein großer Vorteil lag allerdings darin, dass mich die Kobolde darauf aufmerksam machten, dass ich meine sofortige Volljährigkeit beantragen konnte, was auch sofort durchgeführt wurde.

Eine weitere Überraschung war dass ich weltweit über viele Immobilien verfügen konnte. Was mich dabei am meisten interessierte waren die Anwesen Godrics Hollow und – wovon ich zum ersten Mal hörte – Potter Manor.

Nun, lange Rede kurzer Sinn, ich verließ Gringotts nun als Lord Gryffindor-Potter-Black, als erwachsener Zauberer und mit einer Menge Unterlagen. Ich beschloss, aus dem Ligusterweg zu verschwinden und in Potter Manor einzuziehen. Unortbar und unangreifbar konnte ich dort lernen und trainieren."

Harry griff zu einem Glas Kürbissaft, um die vom Reden trockene Kehle zu befeuchten. Er sah in die Runde, um zu sehen ob er noch die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Zuhörer besaß. Hermine hatte längst aufgehört zu weinen und selbst Draco hörte aufmerksam zu, hatte er doch selbst die Begebenheiten noch nie in dieser Ausführlichkeit gehört. Remus stand völlig neben sich, als er das erste Mal vom tatsächlichen Leben Harrys hörte.

„Ich besaß in Potter Manor nun vielfältige Möglichkeiten zu trainieren. Die Bibliothek, zusammengestellt aus den Potters, Gryffindor und Black Büchern übertraf selbst die Hogwarts-Bibliothek bei weitem. Vor allem, Dank der Blacks, waren unzählige Bücher über die dunklen in meinem Zugriff, darunter einige bedeutsame und seltene, die mir ein tiefergehendes Verständnis für Magie beibrachten. Zu dieser Zeit änderte sich auch meine Einstellung zu den so verachteten dunklen Künsten. Denn in irgendeinem Buch fand ich Hinweise auf die „Magie der Alten" oder auch die „Alte Magie". Neugierig geworden suchte ich die unzähligen Bücher nach weiteren Informationen ab und wurde schließlich in Gryffindors Bibliothek fündig.

Ich will euch nicht weiter langweilen, aber durch das Studium der alten Magie erst, war es mir möglich zu dem zu werden, was ich heute bin. Es gibt in der alten Magie keine Unterscheidung zwischen hell und dunkel. Eigentlich gibt es diese Unterscheidung in keiner Art der Magie, sei es Alte, Elementare, Elfen oder was auch immer Magie. Die Unterscheidung wurde erst in der neueren Zeit, so seit etwa 100 Jahren eingeführt und zwar aus politischen Gründen. Das nur am Rande. Gäbe es diese Unterscheidung nicht, so wäre Voldemort nie so stark geworden. Ich habe dies mehrfach Dumbledore vorgetragen, aber er wollte nie auf mich hören. Remus, erinnerst Du Dich an unser letztes Gespräch? Auch du hieltest mich für einen verbohrten, irregeleiteten Jungen."

Der Werwolf nickt betrübt. Ehe er jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Harry schon fort.

„Ich studierte nun eifrig die Alte Magie. Ihr würdet staunen, wie degeneriert die Zaubererwelt heute ist. Die Alte Magie benötigt keinen Fokus, also keinen Zauberstab. Die Zauberer der neuen Zeit wurden immer bequemer. Seit Jahrhunderten wurde nicht mehr geforscht oder neue Zaubersprüche entwickelt. Mit der Erfindung des Zauberstabs wurde Zauberei vereinfacht. Der Zauberstab nimmt dem Zauberer die Arbeit ab, sich auf seine Magie und die Ausführung des Zaubers zu konzentrieren. Kein Zauberer ist heute mehr in der Lage, seine eigene Magie aufzuspüren und zu bündeln. Wusstet ihr, dass die Zauberer und Hexen mit jeder Generation immer schwächer werden? Dass die Reinblutidee diese Degeneration sogar noch fördert? Das einzige, was die Zauberer noch retten kann ist frisches, fremdes Blut. Bestes Beispiel bist du Hermine. Deine Magie ist sehr stark, weil du eben nicht aus einer Reinblutfamilie stammst. Deine Blutlinie konnte über Generationen keinen Magier hervorbringen. Nun, nachdem es die Evolution bei dir geschafft hat, ist eine überaus starke Hexe daraus geworden.

Ich lernte, trainierte und übte wie besessen. Ich fand heraus, dass Gryffindor als Gründer seinen Nachfahren die Möglichkeit der Apparation in Hogwarts ermöglicht hatte. Ich konnte also am 1. September nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und in den Nacht- und Freistunden nach Potter-Manor apparieren. Die alte Magie war viel schwieriger zu erlernen und zu beherrschen und benötigte auch einen sehr starken Magiepool. Dank meiner Vorfahren hatte ich diese magische Stärke. Als ich das Wesen der Alten Magie einmal verstanden hatte, ging es rasch voran. Apparation und Animagie lernte ich schnell.

Bei meinem Besuch in der Winklegasse traf ich auf Ron und Hermine, wobei letztere mir gestand, dass sie mit Ron zusammengekommen war. Ich wusste das ja schon, aber das aus ihrem Munde zu hören und das dümmliche Grinsen in Ron's Gesicht zu sehen, tat unglaublich weh. Und auch, dass Hermine so lange gebraucht hatte, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen, tat sein übriges.

Ich will es nun kurz machen. Nach der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts lernte ich Tag und Nacht. Ich ließ unwichtige Stunden sausen und apparierte lieber nach Potter-Manor um zu trainieren. Ich lernte das komplette Repertoire der dunklen Flüche aus der Black'schen Bibliothek, verschlang alles, was mit der Alten Magie zu tun hatte. Ich achtete auf körperliches Training und versuchte mir möglichst viel Kondition anzueignen.

Nebenbei machte ich mir aber auch Gedanken, wie die vermaledeite Prophezeiung auszulegen wäre. Vor allem die „Kraft, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt" machte mir zu schaffen.

Mitte September geschah dann etwas seltsames. Ich erhielt einen kurzen Brief, in welchem mir unser aller Erzfeind und Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, mich um ein Treffen unter vier Augen bat.

Nach kurzem Zögern ging ich zu dem Treffen. Draco erzählte mir aus seinem Leben und von der Gefahr in der er und seine Mutter schwebte. Da ich durch Sirius Erbe das Oberhaupt der Familie Black wurde, konnte ich ihm helfen. Narcissa wurde in Potter Manor aufgenommen, ich sorgte für die Annullierung ihrer Ehe mit Lucius und beide, Cissa und Draco akzeptierten mich als Oberhaupt der Familie. Im übrigen heißen sowohl Narcissa als auch Draco seither wieder Black, was öffentlich aber verschwiegen wurde.

Ich stellte natürlich einige Bedingungen und nach einigen Querelen näherten sich Draco und ich einander an. In Draco hatte ich einen unschätzbaren Helfer gefunden. Bewandert in den dunklen Künsten, erzogen als Malfoy, war er sowohl in Wirtschaft und auch in der Politik sehr bewandert. Ich habe in dieser Zeit viel von ihm gelernt.

Meine Träume und Visionen hatte ich nach wie vor regelmäßig. Es war natürlich ein großer Vorteil für mich, dass ich Okklumentik und Legilimentik mittels Alzter Magie beherrschte. Meine Schilde wurden undurchdringlich. Aber die Verbindung mit Voldemort durch die Narbe, konnte ich mit keiner meiner bekannte Schilde stoppen.

Ich wusste, dass der finale Kampf, in dem es um alles geht, in wenigen Monaten stattfinden würde. Schon damals war ich entschlossen, alles aber auch wirklich alles, einschließlich meines eigenen Lebens, einzusetzen um diesem Halbblutbastard, der sich selbst zum Lord erhoben hatte, zu vernichten. Insgeheim war ich überzeugt – und glaubte auch das aus der Prophezeiung – dass ich diesen finalen Kampf nicht überleben würde, zumal ich diese vermaledeite Kraft immer noch nicht gefunden hatte. Deshalb begann ich mit den Vorbereitungen, die nach meinem Tod greifen sollte.

Ich beauftragte Draco und Narcissa damit, das unermessliche Vermögen aus meinem Erbe anzulegen. Hauptaugemerk sollte dabei den Opfern des Krieges gelten. Dabei sollte es unerheblich sein, ob es sich um Reinblüter, Muggelgeborene oder gar um Muggel handelte. Werwölfe, Vampire und andere Halbmenschen oder dunkle Kreaturen sollten soweit wie möglich ebenfalls Unterstützung erhalten. Ich dachte dabei an eine Stiftung.

Hierbei kam der geniale Geist Dracos voll zur Entfaltung. Einige Tage hörte ich nichts mehr von ihm, bis er dann eines nachts mit einem dicken Stapel Pergamente in Potter Manor erschien. Er machte den Vorschlag, eine Organisation zu gründen, die völlig unbemerkt von der restlichen Welt langsam möglichst viel wirtschaftliche Macht an sich ziehen sollte. Somit konnte das Vermögen weiter ausgebaut werden und durch die wirtschaftliche Schlagkraft nicht nur den Bedürftigen und Waisen geholfen werden, sondern auch subtil auf die Gesetzgebung Einfluss genommen werden. Draco kannte diese Vorgehensweise gut, hatten doch Voldemort und seine Todesser jahrzehntelang nichts anderes gemacht.

Wir diskutierten in dieser Nacht sehr lang und ich begann die Vorteile eines solchen Vorgehens zu bewundern. Ein weiterer Pluspunkt war dann auch meine Idee, zu verhindern, dass sich eingefleischte Todesser nach dem Fall ihres Meisters wieder mit Geld die Freiheit erkaufen konnten. Draco war für diese Herausforderung wie geschaffen und er arbeitete sich voll in die Sache hinein.

Natürlich hatte dies enormen Einfluss auf seine schulischen Leistungen. Das war Draco offensichtlich egal, denn dafür, was er nach der Schule machen würde, benötigte er keine UTZ'e. Was Draco nicht wusste, dass ich meinen eigenen Tod einplante. Ich ging zu Gringotts und offenbarte einen Teil meiner Pläne. Darin setzte ich fest, dass die Organisation, die wir gerade planten, nach meinem Tode eine eigenständige Stiftung wurde, mit Draco als Generaldirektor. Ebenso setzte ich dich Remus und auch Hermine als Erben ein, die eine große Summe beinhaltete. Draco wurde im Testament angewiesen, beide euch beide einzuweihen und in die Führung der Organisation aufzunehmen. Da ich wusste wie Ron tickte, habe ich Vorkehrungen getroffen, dass er bei einer Verheiratung mit Hermine keinen Einfluss auf ihr Geld und auch nicht auf die Organisation nehmen konnte.

Somit war die W.H.O geboren. Im Prinzip war und ist die W.H.O nur eine Dachorganisation, die mittlerweile unzählige Firmen der weltweiten Wirtschaft unter einem Dach vereinigt. Das vorgesehene Hauptziel war die Milderung des Leides, das der Krieg verursachte. Der Bau und der Betrieb von Waisenhäusern, Kindergärten und Schulen, die Einrichtung von Kinderkliniken, die Betreuung von Kindern und auseinadergerissenen Familien einfach alles, was möglich war. Doch ich greife vor.

Während Draco sich dem Projekt W.H.O widmete, entdeckten wir in den Verliesen ein seltsames Paar Amulette. Sie waren wunderschön und ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass eines davon perfekt zu Hermine passen würde. Bis heute weiß ich nicht warum ich dieses Gefühl hatte und woher es kam. Dieses Geschenk sollte noch bedeutsam werden.

Inzwischen trainiert ich nicht nur für mich selbst sondern begann, das Erlernte in die Praxis umzusetzen. Hierbei kam mir meine Animagusform sehr zupass. Ich begann, Jagd auf die Todesser zu machen. Durch meine einzigartige Verbindung zu Voldemort konnte ich ab und zu herausfinden, was er vorhatte. Öfters verließ ich Hogwarts und verhinderte die geplanten Überfälle der Todesser. Einige Familien konnte ich so vor der Ausrottung bewahren und als angenehmer Nebeneffekt auch die Zahl der Todesser etwas dezimieren."

Remus keuchte auf. „Diese Massaker, die ein Unbekannter unter den Todessern angerichtet hatte, das warst du?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, das war ich. Ich konnte nicht mit dem Wissen umgehen, dass etwas passierte, ohne einzugreifen. Insgesamt hatte ich vierzehn Einsätze, bis die Todesser ihre Aktivitäten einschränkten und sich auf den Kampf um Hogwarts vorbereiteten. In dieser Zeit fanden wir auch heraus, was es mit den Amuletten auf sich hatte. In diversen Büchern hatten wir Hinweise darauf gefunden, wie die Amulette funktionierten. Wir haben bis heute nicht ganz entschlüsselt, was genau in diesen Amuletten steckt. Aber Narcissa war es zuletzt, die uns mit der Nase darauf stieß, dass damit Voldemorts Macht gebrochen werden konnte. Und tatsächlich funktionierte es. Ich war in er Lage, nach dem harten Kampf um Hogwarts, Voldemort völlig zu vernichten. Und das Dank der unwissentlichen Mithilfe von Hermine und des Amuletts."

Harry machte eine Pause und trank einen weiteren Schluck. Remus nutzte die Gelegenheit und fragte: „Und was war das jetzt für eine Macht, die Du besitzt und Voldemort nicht?"

Harry schmunzelte: „Ja, das fragte ich mich auch. Und deshalb hatte ich auch größte Zweifel, dass unsere Vorhaben gelingen würde. Draco und Narcissa waren völlig überzeugt und sie haben mir bis heute nicht verraten, woher sie die felsenfeste Überzeugung hatten. Remus, diese Macht war die Macht der Liebe. Leider hatte ich keine Ahnung wie das funktionieren sollte. Meine Liebe galt nur Hermine, aber Hermine liebte nicht mich sondern Ron. Sie trug zwar das Amulett, aber sie liebte mich nicht. Mangels Alternative ging ich mit dieser Ungewissheit in den Kampf. Irgendwie hat es eben doch funktioniert. Ich schob es auf meine große Liebe zu Hermine, dass die Kraft ausreichte, Voldemort zu vernichten. Erst seit einigen Tagen weiß ich, dass Hermine mich damals schon liebte, ohne dass es ihr bewusst war. Es hätte sonst wohl nicht funktioniert. Ich spürte tatsächlich Hermine Liebe. Dummerweise hat Hermine vor meinen Ohren den Heiratsantrag von Ron angenommen, dachte ich zumindest. So verschwand ich von Hogwarts und sank einige Tage in tiefe Depression und überlegte verzweifelt, warum ich den finalen Kampf überlebt hatte. Ich hatte nichts mehr, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte.

Draco holte mich in seiner unnachahmlichen liebenswürdigen Slytherinart aus diesem Loch hervor. Er zeigte mir, dass ich mehr als genügend Ziele hatte, für die es sich zu leben lohnte. Ich verdrängte meine Gefühle für Hermine in die hinterste Ecke. Draco hatte sich schon in der Schule geweigert, diesen Teil aus meinem Gedächtnis zu löschen und er tat es auch jetzt nicht."

Draco trug sein ‚Ich hab es ja gewusst' - Grinsen zur Schau, Hermine haderte mit sich selbst und den Fehlern in der Vergangenheit und Remus hatte Mühe, diese Fülle an Informationen zu verarbeiten.

Harry nahm Hermine fest in die Arme und stand dann auf: „Machen wir Schluss für heute. Remus, du kommst mit uns ins Potter Manor. Ich habe ein Gästezimmer für dich vorbereiten lassen. Morgen machen wir weiter, und dann erfahrt ihr auch mehr über die Entstehung und die Strukturen der W.H.O. Es gibt noch einige Überraschungen, mach euch auf einiges gefasst."

Draco verabschiedete sich ebenfalls mit dem Versprechen, am anderen Morgen zeitig ins Manor zu kommen. Wenn Remus und Hermine vollständig eingeweiht waren, galt es weitere Pläne bezüglich des Ministerium und des Zaubergamots zu verfolgen.

TBC


	49. Kapitel: Zwischenspiel

**Wie immer meinen Dank an alle Reviewer für das viele Lob!**

* * *

_**In eigener Sache - **__Ich möchte auch die zahlreichen Leser willkommen heißen, die diese FF bisher auf harrypotter-fans verfolgt haben. Ich habe das Posten dieser Story dort eingestellt, als ich festgestellt habe, dass dort Reviews einfach gelöscht werden. Immer wieder gab es Beschwerden von Lesern, die reviewed haben, aber das Posting nie erschien. Es hat bis Kapitel 47 gedauert, bis ich erfahren habe, dass die Mods Postings einfach löschen, wenn sie ihren Wünschen nicht entsprechen. In den meisten Fällen dann, wenn es nur zwei Sätze waren. Das ist völlig inakzeptabel. Ich habe mich beschwert und meinen Rückzug angekündigt. Sofort wurde der Storythread geschlossen, so dass niemand mehr posten konnte (Könnten sich ja Leser beschweren bg). Am nächsten Tag wurden dann alle 47 Kapitel gelöscht. _

_Ach ja. Ebenfalls am nächsten Tag bekam ich dann auf Grund meiner Beschwerde meine „erste Verwarnung" ROFL wegen beleidigender Äußerungen, die auch beispielhaft aufgeführt wurden. (Kurze Reviews als Spam behandeln: Bei allem Respekt, ihr seid doch nicht ganz dicht.) hehehe. Das sind sie offensichtlich wirklich nicht. Wer einen Computer bedienen kann, sollte doch wissen was SPAM ist. Und dazu, ein kurzes Review als Spam zu bezeichnen, gehört schon eine große Portion Arroganz. _

_Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn – Ich habe unzählige E-Mails bekommen von Lesern aus diesem Forum, und da kam raus WIE VIELE Reviews tatsächlich gelöscht wurde. Ich freue mich nun, dass alle diese Leser hier weiterlesen und heisse sie herzlich willkommen. BTW: HIER werden keine Reviews gelöscht, also haltet Euch ran._

* * *

**Nun wieder zum Tagesgeschäft :-)**

**Taty:** Gern geschehen, und willkommen, ich möchte Dir doch die Story nicht vorenthalten. Die Schreibgeschwindigkeit kann ich Dir nicht versprechen, aber ich versuche ein Kapitel pro Woche einzuhalten.

**reddeberaner**: Sorry für den Schreck - auch herzlich willkommen

**Blacklight: **Deine Einstellung teile ich.

**Alter Muggel: **Zweimal Ja. Nur in diesem Kapitel noch nicht. Wir wollen die Protagonisten doch nicht überfordern. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt der zweite Teil der W.H.O-Geschichte und da gibt es auch eine Menge Informationen, die ihr noch nicht kennt. Und dann sind wir schon wieder in der Gegenwart (wie in diesem Kapitel ja auch).

**Cayman, A.W., Arthus, kathleen **und** Delta: **Danke!

**Florian: **Yepp, Du hast recht. Diente ein bisschen zur Auffrischung (für Euch) und der Einweihung der Unwissenden.

**Dartwin: **Nu ja, ein bisschen musst Du noch warten...bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

**fanfiktion: **Nein, ganz so supernatural wird Harry nicht. Es gibt noch genügend Unabwägbarkeiten.

* * *

**ACHTUNG – KAPITEL IST M-RATED!**

* * *

**Kapitel 49 – Zwischenspiel**

**Zur selben Zeit in Rumänien**

Ronald Weasley wachte mit einem stechenden Schmerz im Kopf auf. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Durch einen Schleier, der wohl von seinem Kopfschmerz verursacht wurde, sah er sich um. Dumpf erinnerte er sich an das Geschehen vom Vortag. Seine beiden Brüder Bill und Charlie hatten ihn betäubt, damit er keine Versuche unternahm, zu fliehen. Eigentlich idiotisch dachte er sich, während er sich die schmerzende Stirn rieb. Er hatte Hermine schließlich einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet. Wäre er geflohen, würde dieser Schwur ihn töten.

Daran dachten seine Brüder wohl nicht. Deutlich konnte Ron noch den wütenden und enttäuschten Blick in ihren Augen sehen. ‚Verdammt! wie konnte das nur passieren? Wie konnten sie mir nur auf die Schliche kommen', fluchte Ron in Gedanken. Dumpf versuchte er sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war, aber wie schon die Tage zuvor konnte er sich an seine ‚Verhaftung' nicht erinnern. Jetzt war auch noch seine Familie gegen ihn.

Ächzend stand der Rothaarige auf. Sein Blick klärte sich etwas und er konnte sein Zimmer näher in Augenschein nehmen. Es schien sich um eine Hütte zu handeln, denn die Wände bestanden aus grob geschnittenen Brettern. Eine Kamin gab es nicht und außer dem schäbigen Bett gab es nur noch einen Tisch mit einem Stuhl davor. Weder Bilder noch Vorhänge vor dem einzigen Fenster, schmückten den Raum.

‚Rumänien, Drachenreservat. Toll. Und das für die nächsten 10 Jahre.' dachte Ron bitter. Und warum? Hätte er doch nicht auf diesen Typen im Pub gehört. Aber als er das Angebot erhielt, sah er sich am Ziel seiner Wünsche. Er sah jetzt zwar ein, dass es der falsche Weg gewesen war. Sicher hätte er Hermine auch ohne diesen Trank herumkriegen können. Schließlich hatte ihm sein unwiderstehlicher Charme schon genügend Häschen in sein Bett gebracht.

Ron wankte in das Bad, immer noch unter den Folgen des Betäubungsfluchs leidend. ‚Mann, meine Brüder müssen echt sauer gewesen sein.' Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche fühlte er sich besser. Seine Kleider, die er gestern noch getragen hatte, waren verschwunden. Stattdessen lagen Unterwäsche, Hose, Hemd und Weste in grobem Stoff auf dem Stuhl. Widerwillig zog Ron die Sachen an und verließ das Zimmer. Die Hütte musste wirklich klein sein, denn er stand sofort in einem Raum, der Wohn- und Esszimmer sowie Küche in einem zu sein schien. Ein strenger Geruch lag in der Luft. Obwohl er derartiges noch nie gerochen hatte, war er sicher, dass für einen guten Teil der Geruch von Drachenmist dafür verantwortlich war.

An dem großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes saß sein Bruder Charlie und las das Äquivalent des Tagespropheten. Ron konnte die Schlagzeilen zwar erkennen, da er aber des rumänischen nicht mächtig war, verstand er kein Wort. ‚Na toll, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Wie soll ich da mit jemandem außer Charlie reden?' dachte er frustriert. Mit einem missmutigen Gesicht zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich seinem Bruder gegenüber. Dieser sah nicht einmal von seiner Lektüre auf, sondern schob ihm wortlos die Kanne mit Tee hin. Ron schenkte sich ein, und bediente sich an dem frugalen Abendessen.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit faltete Charlie die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie beiseite. Dann sah er Ron mit einem undefinierbaren Blick in die Augen. Nur kurze Zeit konnte Ron dem Blick seines Bruders standhalten, dann senkte er beschämt den Blick.

„Warum?" fragte Charlie in neutralem Tonfall. Überrascht hob Ron den Kopf und sah sein Gegenüber an.

Dieser ignorierte den verwirrten Blick und fragte nochmal: „Warum?"

„Warum was?" bekam er zur Antwort.

„Warum hast Du das getan? Merlin, wie konntest Du so etwas Hermine antun? Nach all den Jahren? Verdammt, Du warst mit ihr zusammen. Hermine ist wie ein Schwester für Ginny, für uns alle. Wie damals Harry wie ein Sohn und Bruder für uns war." Ron ertrug die Enttäuschung in den Augen seines Bruders nicht. Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Er sprang auf.

„POTTER!" spie er aus. „Potter, immer wieder Potter! Seit meinem ersten Schuljahr höre ich nichts anderes mehr. In unserer Familie wird sein Name mehr genannt als meiner. ER wurde immer bedauert, ER war immer der arme Kerl. UND ICH? WAR ICH NIEMAND? Ach ja, der doofe Ronald, der brauchte nichts. Hermine war das einzige, was ich nur für mich hatte. NUR FÜR MICH! Und auch da musste ich sie noch mit dem ach so großen POTTY teilen! Weißt Du was Harry macht, hier – weißt Du wie es Harry geht, da. Ich mach mir Sorgen um Harry. Meinst Du es geht Harry gut? ICH HAB DAS NICHT MEHR AUSGEHALTEN!"

Ron hatte sich jetzt in Rage geredet und lief mit ausgreifenden Schritten wütend hin und her. Charlie blieb ruhig sitzen und hörte sich die Triade an.

„Dann verschwindet Potter auf Nimmerwiedersehen und ich denke, ich hab meine Ruhe! Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass ich wieder mit Hermine zusammenkomme. Und was passiert? Sie rennt einem Gespenst nach und sucht wie eine Wilde nach Potter. Nichts aber auch gar nichts wollte sie an Argumenten hören. Merlin! KEIN MENSCH - NIEMAND - GLAUBT MEHR DARAN, DASS POTTER NOCH LEBT – SOGAR DAS MINISTERIUM HAT IHN FÜR TOT ERKLÄRT! UND IMMER NOCH MISCHT SICH DIESER ARSCH IN MEIN LEBEN EIN!"

Wütend trat er gegen einen Stuhl, der durch die Wucht des Trittes an die Wand flog.

Charlie verschränkte die Arme und beobachtete den tobenden Ron. „Ginny, Remus und Hermine glauben daran. Sie glauben das Harry noch lebt. Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass du mit diesem fürchterlichen Trank durchkommst? Hättest du damit leben können, dass Hermine mitdir nur unter Zwang zusammen sein konnte? Ich kann das nicht glauben. Sag mir eines – und bevor du antwortest, überlege es dir gut. Liebst Du Hermine? Hast du sie je geliebt? Oder wolltest Du vielmehr etwas besitzen, was _Harry_ viel wert war? Etwas haben, _bevor_ Harry es bekommen würde?"

Ron wollte aufbrausen, aber eine herrische Handbewegung und der stechende Blick seines Bruders hielt in davon ab.

„Jemand, der einen anderen Menschen aufrichtig liebt, würde so etwas, was du getan hast, niemals diesem Menschen antun. Nicht umsonst ist der Imperius unverzeihlich. Die Todesser nutzten diesen Fluch ausgiebig. Das ist es, was mich am meisten erschüttert. Du kennst den Imperius, du weißt, welchen Schaden dieser Fluch angerichtet hat. Und Du behauptest, dass du den Menschen liebst, den du einer solchen Tortur aussetzt? Ronald Bilius Weasley, denk nach. BENUTZT VERDAMMT NOCH MAL DEIN BISSCHEN GEHIRN!"

**Potter Manor **

Harry landete mit Hermine und Remus in der Eingangshalle des Manors. Hermine verschwand sogleich in ihren Räumen um sich frischzumachen, nicht ohne dass die drei sich noch auf ein spätes Abendessen verabredeten. Harry führte Remus einen Stock nach oben, um ihm sein Gästezimmer für die nächsten Tage zu zeigen. Remus war sehr schweigsam und auch Harry sprach nur das Nötigste, denn er konnte sich denken, wie es in dem Werwolf aussah. Erstaunlicherweise zeigte Remus bei der Besichtigung der Räumlichkeiten kein Zeichen der Überraschung. Dann fiel Harry ein, dass Remus, als einer der besten Freunde seines Vaters, das Manor kennen musste. Bestimmt war er schon in den Ferien bei seinem Vater zu Besuch gewesen. Harry beschloss, Remus später danach zu fragen. Harry ließ Remus alleine und sie vereinbarten, sich in einer Stunde wiederzutreffen.

Nachdenklich ging Harry wieder hinunter und klopfte leise an die Türe von Hermines Suite. Ein erstickter Kickser ertönte auf der anderen Seite der Türe. Dann folgte ein atemloses „Herein" und Harry öffnete die Türe. Was er sah, gehörte wohl zu dem schönsten, was er je erblickt hatte. Hermine schien gerade aus der Dusche gekommen zu sein. Ihre langen Haare waren noch nass und sanft tropften kleine Wasserperlen auf ihre zarte Haut. Das weiße Handtuch, das sie rasch um ihren atemberaubenden Körper geschlungen hatte, war viel zu kurz um alles zu bedecken. Langsam glitten Harrys Augen von ihren schlanken Beinen nach oben und er glaubte noch, ein Blitzen der braunen Locken ihres Dreiecks zu erhaschen. Rasch hob er den Kopf und sah in das verschmitzt lächelnde Gesicht Hermines. Ihre Augen funkelten amüsiert, als sie herausfordernd fragte: „Na, gefällt Dir was Du siehst?"

Dies riss Harry aus seiner Betrachtung und leicht rosa um die Nase schluckte er trocken. „Entschuldige, ich wollte nur fragen, wie es Dir geht." Sofort verschwand das Lächeln und sie musste nicht nachfragen, was er mit dieser Frage meinte. Stumm drehte sie sich um und setzte sich mit gesenktem Kopf auf das Bett. Rasch war Harry bei ihr, setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm. Sie drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Oh, Harry. Wie gerne würde ich so vieles ungeschehen machen. Das heute alles noch einmal zu hören...".

„Schhhh..." unterbrach sie der Schwarzhaarige. „Lass es gut sein. Alles hatte seinen Sinn. Diese Zeiten sind hinter uns. Ich bin froh, dass Du wieder fit bist. Lass uns das Vergangene vergessen."

So saßen sie einige Minuten da, bis Hermine sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Harry hob mit zwei Fingern ihr Gesicht an und sah ihr in die Augen. Dann küsste er sie liebevoll auf die Lippen. „Ja, es hat mir sehr gefallen, was ich gesehen hab. Und jetzt zieh Dir was bequemes an. Ich hab Twix schon gesagt, dass sie uns einen kleinen Imbiss machen soll. Remus kommt auch gleich runter."

Nun lächelte auch Hermine wieder und das Funkeln kehrte in ihre Augen zurück. „So, es hat Dir also gefallen?" Dann stand sie auf, um ins Bad zu gehen. Harry musste schlucken, den sie präsentierte ihm keck ihre wohlgeformte Rückseite, denn um auch diese ganz zu bedecken, war das Handtuch eben zu kurz und so blitzten bei jedem Schritt ihre wiegenden Hinterbacken auf. Mit einem verschmitzen Blick sah sie über die Schulter zurück, um sich ihrer Wirkung auf Harry zu vergewissern. Dann schloss sie mit einem Kichern die Badezimmertüre.

Das verspätete Abendessen war reichlich. Danach saß das Trio bei einem Butterbier noch etwas um den Couchtisch herum. Während des Essens war nicht viel geredet worden. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und verarbeitete den heutigen Tag.

„So ungern ich das Thema auch anspreche." begann Harry. „Remus, nochmals Danke, dass du dich um die Sache mit Weasley gekümmert hast. Obwohl ich ihn persönlich gerne nach Askaban geschickt hätte, für das was er Hermine angetan hat, haben es die Weasleys nicht verdient. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was mit Molly wäre, wenn einer ihrer Söhne in Askaban sitzen würde"

Remus nickte. „Verdient hätte er es allemal. Ich begreife nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Was ist in seinem Leben schief gelaufen, dass er so werden konnte."

„Harry." warf Hermine trocken ein. „Harry ist für ihn schiefgelaufen. Nicht nur, dass er völlig blind meinte, auf Harry wegen seiner Berühmtheit eifersüchtig sein zu müssen, glaube ich, dass er immer gespürt hat, was mir Harry wirklich bedeutete. Auch wenn du es nicht wusstest Harry, immerzu habe ich mir Sorgen um Dich gemacht. Ich wusste damals nicht, dass meine Gefühle es waren, die mich dazu gedrängt hatten, mich um dich zu sorgen. Ich glaube Ron hat es gespürt. Warum sonst sollte er mich immer von dir ferngehalten haben. Verdammt! Und ich habe es zugelassen!" Ihre Augen glitzerten verdächtig, als sie zu Boden sah. Harry stand auf und setzte sich auf die Armlehne. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es Vergangenheit ist. Wirf dir das doch nicht immer vor. Du hast das alles längst wieder gut gemacht." Beruhigend streichelte er ihr über den Rücken.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen. Der Tag war für Euch beide sehr informationsreich und ihr solltet das erst mal verarbeiten. Morgen machen wir uns es hier gemütlich und dann erfahrt ihr den Rest der Geschichte."

Remus nickte und verabschiedete sich. Harry zog Hermine aus dem Sessel und küsste sie zärtlich. Hermine legte die Arme um seinen Hals und vertiefte den Kuß. Als sie sich eine lange Zeit später wieder voneinander lösten atmeten beide heftig. „Wow!" sagte Harry. „Wofür war das denn?"

„Dafür, dass du bist wie du bist, dass du mir verziehen und mir diese Chance gegeben hast. Dafür, dass Du mich liebst." murmelte Hermine an seinen Lippen. „Darf ich heute Nacht wieder bei Dir schlafen?"

Harry grinste verschmitzt: „Und was bekomme ich dafür?"

Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln packte Hermine ihren Freund am Kragen und zog ihn in sein Zimmer. „Das wirst Du dann schon sehen." Nachdem Sie Harry in sein Schlafzimmer geschoben hatte, verschwand Hermine kurz in ihrer eigenen Suite und kam nach einer Viertelstunde wieder. Zwischenzeitlich war auch Harry im Bad und lag nun, nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet auf dem Bett.

Als Hermine den Raum betrat, stockte Harry der Atem. Wieder trug sie einen Hauch von Nichts. Das Nachthemd umschmeichelte ihre Figur und endete kurz nach dem Ansatz ihrer Beine. Harry konnte durch den halb durchsichtigen Stoff mehr erkennen, als ihm im Moment lieb war und er sehnte sich sofort nach einer kalten Dusche. Einmal langsam um sich selbst drehend erreichte Hermine das Bett, setzte sich auf die Kante und beugte sich zu Harry hinunter. Sanft setzte sie Kuss an Kuss auf seine Brust. Mit leichten Zungenschlägen liebkoste sie seine Brustwarzen. Harry schloss die Augen und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten, die sie ihm schenkte. Kurz zuckte er zusammen, als ihre Zunge eine empfindliche Stelle an seinem Bauch traf. Nun nahm Hermine auch ihre Hände zu Hilfe und streichelte die Stellen, die sie zuvor mit Küssen bedeckt hatte. Langsam wanderten ihre Hände tiefer, bis sie zielsicher unter den Bund der Shorts glitt und seine harte Männlichkeit umschloss.

„Uhm Hermine.", nuschelte Harry, „Was tust Du?"

„Nach was sieht es denn aus? Ich verführe dich!"

„Hermine, willst Du das wirklich? Ich..." Hermine unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. Sie schmiegte ihre Wange an seinen Bauch. „Natürlich will ich. Entspann dich. Wir haben so lange darauf gewartet. Ich will nicht mehr warten!"

Sie drehte den Kopf und zog seine Boxer gerade so weit herunter, dass sein Penis hervorsprang. Sie hauchte auch hier zarte Küsse darauf, bis sie kurzerhand die Lippen darum schloss. Hinter Harrys Augenlider schienen Sterne zu explodieren. Er keuchte auf und mit einer raschen Bewegung zog er Hermine hinauf. Mit einem Kickser fand sich Hermine plötzlich unter ihrem Geliebten. Dieser revanchierte sich sofort, in dem er anfing nun seinerseits Küsse auf ihrem Körper zu verteilen, während er ihr das Nachthemd über den Kopf zog. Er hielt einen Augenblick inne um ihren perfekten Körper zu betrachten.

„Du bist wunderschön" hauchte er auf ihre Lippen, bevor er sie zärtlich küsste. Sanft stubste er mit der Zunge ihre Lippen an und sie gewährte ihm begierig Einlass. Während sie sich küssten, pressten sich ihre Körper aneinander. Schwer atmend trennten sich ihre Lippen und Harry fuhr fort, mit seinem Mund ihren Körper zu erkunden. Zielstrebig wanderte er nach unten. Hermine keuchte auf, als er ihre empfindlichste Stelle erreichte. Ihr Unterleib beugte sich ihm entgegen und ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Haare. Als sie es nicht mehr aushielt, zog sie ihn nach oben und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. „Harry... bitte!" flehte sie schon fast und nur zu gerne gab er ihr nach. Doch kurz stoppte er. „Mine, was ist mit..."

„HARRY, mach schon! Es ist für alles gesorgt!" Entschlossen griff sie nach unten und führte ihn an die richtige Stelle. Langsam und vorsichtig drang er in sie ein. Ungeduldig legte Hermine ihre Hände auf seinen Hintern und zog ihn tiefer in sich. Nach wenigen Bewegungen hatten sie ihren Rhythmus gefunden und bewegten sich im Einklang. Tief schauten sie sich in die Augen um die Emotionen des jeweils anderen zu genießen. Schließlich beschleunigten sie ihre Bewegungen und schaukelten sich so gegenseitig über die Klippe. Als Harry sich endlich in ihr verströmte kam auch Hermine und schrie seinen Namen hinaus. Erschöpft sank Harry auf seine Geliebte. Schwer atmend flüsterte er ihr „Ich liebe Dich, Mine" ins Ohr. Mit der Wange fühlte er ihr breites Grinsen. „Ich dich auch!" flüsterte sie. Wenig später schliefen beide mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

TBC

* * *

_Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann den zweiten Teil der W.H.O Geschichte. Ich versuche mich zu beeilen!_


	50. Kapitel: Geschichte der WHO Teil II

**Wie immer meinen Dank an alle Reviewer für das viele Lob!**

_Hier folgt nun das 50. Kapitel der Geschichte. Es ist das bisher längste - mehr als doppelt so lang wie die anderen (6'100 Worte) - ich wollte es aber nicht in zwei Kapitel unterteilen. Es passte grade so schön, denn danach ändert sich einiges (siehe A/N am Ende des Kapitels._

Antworten zu Fragen:

Schön dass nun fast alle aus dem "anderen" Forum hierhergefunden haben. Herzlich willkommen!

**Thomas59:** Ja, das Dienstmädchen habe ich zu oft unterschlagen. Mal schauen wie ich das wieder hinbekomme.

**Snoop: **Ende? Welches Ende meinst Du? Ich kann Dir nicht folgen. Wir stehen erst etwa bei der Hälfte...

**Valli112:** Na ja, Ron braucht es noch. Mal sehen was aus ihm wird. (Natürlich kannst Du als Beta weitermachen. Sobald es weitergeht (s.u.) melde ich mich.

**Jason:** Ja, das Gefühl mit dem Stocken kenne ich. Habe ich auch. Diesem Kapitel wird das Manko auch noch anhaften, aber dann wird es besser werden. Ich bin wahrscheinlich etwas zu ausführlich in meiner Erklärungswut...

An alle anderen, die hier nicht explizit erwähnt wurden (weil keine Frage gestellt wurde) herzlichen Dank für die Kommentierung.

* * *

Und nun weiter:

_Dieses Kapitel ist nicht betagelesen. Ab dem nächsten Kapitel geht wieder alles durch die sorgsame Kontrolle von Valli!_

* * *

**Kapitel 50 – Die Geschichte der W.H.O – Teil II**

**Potter Manor**

Die Morgensonne schien in das Schlafzimmer Harry Potters und tauchte das Bett in einen gelblichen Schein. In diesem lag ein junges Paar, wobei die buschigen Haare des braunhaarigen Mädchens halb das Gesicht des Mannes verdeckten. Ein Kräuseln der Nase, welches wohl von dem Kitzeln der Haare herrührte, zeigte an, dass der Schwarzhaarige bald aufwachen würde. Ein breites Grinsen deutete an, dass der Angesprochene wohl an die gestrige Nacht zurückdachte. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und Strich sich die Haare seiner Freundin von der Nase. Obwohl Harry bedacht war, seine Liebste nicht aufzuwecken, öffnete Hermine verschlafen die Augen, drehte den Kopf und sah Harry in die Augen.

„Morgen mein Schatz" nuschelte Hermine und sah verschlafen in grün funkelnde Augen.

Harry lächelte. „Guten Morgen! Hast Du gut geschlafen?"

„Mhmmm, noch nie besser. Können wir nicht heute im Bett bleiben?" Der Gedanke, den ganzen Tag mit Harry im Bett zu verbringen, schien ihre Lebensgeister zu wecken.

Harrys Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter. „So gerne ich die verlorenen Jahre mit Dir nachholen würde, haben wir doch Verpflichtungen. Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, dass deine sprichwörtliche Wissbegierigkeit, es kaum noch erwarten kann, den Rest der Geschichte zu erfahren."

Die Bemerkung brachte ihm eine Hieb auf die Brust ein. Außerdem rächte sich Hermine, in dem sie aufstand die Decke mit sich zog und einen völlig nackten Harry zurückließ. Mit einem letzten, bedauernden Blick auf Harrys Körpermitte, verschwand Hermine kichernd im Badezimmer.

Harry, der den Blick Hermines wohl bemerkt hatte, stand nun seinerseits auf und verschwand ebenfalls im Badezimmer. Ein kurzer Aufschrei liess erkennen, dass er seiner Freundin bei der Morgentoilette helfen wollte, was diese nur zu gerne zuließ.

oOoOo

Das Frühstück, das die Hauselfen im Salon hergerichtet hatten, war reichlich. Während sich Remus, Harry und Hermine an großen Portionen Rührei mit Speck und Toast gütlich taten, trat auch schon Draco Malfoy in den Salon. Mit verschlossenem Gesicht und ohne eine Morgengruß setzte er sich zu den anderen drei. Harry warf ihm einem erstaunten Blick zu.

„Was ist dir denn schon am Morgen für ein Flubberwurm über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte er den Blonden.

Draco warf Harry einen missbilligenden Blick zu, bevor seine Augen zu Remus wanderten. Harry verstand und sagte: „Spucks schon aus. Ich denke wir können Remus vertrauen."

Draco seufzte auf. „OK, wie du meinst. Ich war heute morgen schon in der Zentrale und wollte wissen, was unsere Leute über diesen flüssigen Imperius rausgefunden haben. Ich habe ihnen die Informationen gegeben, auf welche Weise du Gran... Hermine davon befreit hast."

Hermine sah überrascht auf. „Wäre das nicht eine Möglichkeit, evtl. andere, die unter dem Einfluss des Tranks stehen, zu befreien?"

„Natürlich, aber nur wenn du keine Problem damit hast, dass dein Geliebter mit jeder dieser Personen einen Seelenbund eingeht." meinte Draco daraufhin und legte ein sarkastisches Grinsen auf.

„Oh!" kam es von der Braunhaarigen.

„Ja, das war der Grund, weshalb Harry dich davon befreien konnte. Außerdem brauchte es starke Magie."

„Sie sind also mit dem Problem nicht weitergekommen?" wandte sich Harry nun an den Blonden.

„Ein wenig schon. Es ist ihnen gelungen, die Bestandteile des Trankes zu extrahieren. Dank der Phiole, die wir bei dem Wiesel sicherstellen konnten. Das heißt aber nicht dass wir deswegen ein Gegenmittel finden. Sagen Sie Mr. Lupin..."

„Remus bitte. Wenn Harry dir vertraut, dann vertraue ich die auch."

Draco bedankte sich für das Angebot mit einem Nicken. „Also Remus. Wenn das ich richtig in Erinnerung habe, dann ist Snape immer noch Mitglied des Ordens?"

Remus nickte. „Ja, das ist richtig."

„Vertrauen Sie – vertraust du ihm?"

Mit undurchdringlicher Miene antwortete der Werwolf: „Ich weiß es nicht. Albus hat ihm vertraut. Ich habe aber meine Zweifel. Snape kennt nur eine Loyalität und diese ist seine eigene. Der Typ ist undurchschaubar. Ich wäre zumindest sehr vorsichtig. Ich bin sicher, dass er weiter Kontakte zu den verbliebenen Todessern hat. Beim ersten Treffen des Ordens hat er ähnliches verlauten lassen."

Draco nickte. „Fakt ist jedenfalls, dass der flüssige Imperius die magische Signatur von Snape trägt. Er hat diesen Trank entwickelt und gebraut. Also ist der schnellste Weg, ein Gegenmittel zu bekommen, Snape zu fragen."

„Auf keinen Fall!" fuhr Harry nun auf. Niemand außer uns, den Weasleys und den Todessern weiß, dass dieser Trank existiert. Und die Todesser wissen nicht, dass wir ihnen auf der Spur sind. Das muss so bleiben, bis wir unseren Trumpf ausspielen. Draco, kannst Du uns die Bestandteile nennen, aus denen der Trank gebraut ist?"

Draco kramte in seinem Umhang und zog ein Pergament hervor. Harry wollte schon zugreifen doch Hermine war schneller, schnappte sich die Liste und überflog sie rasch. „Hmm, Wolfswurz und Amnesiakraut. Bist Du sicher, dass diese Bestandteile drin sind."

Draco sah Hermine mit einem überheblichen Blick an. „Natürlich. Der Versuch ist mehrmals durchgeführt worden, mit dem selben Ergebnis. Und bevor du fragst. Ich weiß auch, dass man die beiden Bestandteile nicht in einem Trank zusammenbringen darf. Anscheinend hat es die Tränkefledermaus doch geschafft."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. Dann sprang sie auf und verschwand. Remus sah ihr überrascht nach. „Wo will sie hin?"

Harry lachte und antwortete: „Wohin wohl. Gib Hermine ein Problem und sie wird sofort in der Bibliothek verschwinden."

Draco hob die Augenbrauen. „Was soll das? Sie wird wohl nicht glauben, dass sie ein Gegenmittel für einen bisher nicht existierenden Trank in der Bibliothek findet?"

„Nein Malfoy!" kam die beleidigte Stimme von der Tür her. „Danach habe ich auch nicht gesucht!." Hermine trat wieder ein und hatte einen dicken Wälzer dabei. Harry schielt auf den Titel. ‚Magische Pflanzen und wie man sie erkennt." las er laut vor.

„Granger, glaube mir, ich weiß wie man Wolfswurz und Amnesiakraut erkennt." Eine Augenblick schien der alte, überhebliche Malfoy wieder durchzuschimmern.

„Mann Draco, könntest du mal für einen Augenblick dein Imponiergehabe abschalten? Es ist offensichtlich, dass du dieses Buch nicht gelesen hast. Darin geht es nämlich nicht nur um die optische Erkennung von magischen Pflanzen. Im letzten Kapitel stehen Zaubersprüche, mit denen man manche Pflanzen und deren Bestandteile orten kann." Hermine klang jetzt sichtlich genervt.

Draco schwieg einen Augenblick und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit um einzuwerfen: „Ja, und was bringt uns das?" Remus schien etwas zu ahnen und sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Wenn diese Bestandteile in dem Trank verwendet werden, können wir feststellen, wer diesen Trank genommen hat. Ich hoffe es zumindest." Nun hatte sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden.

„Schaut nicht so! Das ist mir halt grade eingefallen. Mdm. Pomfrey hat solche Sprüche auch benutzt, wenn Schüler auf Grund eines Zaubertrankunfalls in die Krankenstation mussten."

„Hermine! Du bist einfach genial. Damit können wir dann herausfinden, wer alles unter dem Einfluss dieses Trankes steht." Harry sprang auf, umarmte seine Freundin und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Es dauerte etwas, bis auch bei den beiden anderen der Knut fiel. Dann begannen Dracos Augen zu leuchten. „Das ist genau das, was uns noch gefehlt hat, neben dem Neutralisationstrank. Ich denke, damit können wir, sollten wir dazu gezwungen werden, die Show starten."

Fragend sah Remus den ehemaligen Slytherin an, musste sich aber nach einem gemurmelten „später" von diesem, gedulden.

Die Vier zogen sich danach in die Sitzecke zurück und Hermine und Remus warteten gespannt darauf, den Rest der W.H.O-Geschichte zu hören.

**Die Geschichte der W.H.O – Teil II**

Nachdem sich Harry bequem hingesetzt hatte, begann er:

„Obwohl ich starke Zweifel gehabt hatte, den Konflikt mit Voldemort zu überleben, hatten Draco und ich genaueste Pläne gemacht, wie es nach dem Sturz Voldemorts weitergehen sollte.

Auf Grund meiner Herkunft als Gryffindor und Potter, sowie durch das Erbe von Sirius, hatte ich ein unvorstellbares Vermögen geerbt, das seit Jahrhunderten in den Verliesen von Gringotts schlumemrte. Gerade das Erbe Gryffindors vermehrte sich ständig. Aufzeichnungen aus seinen Verliesen zufolge hatte Godric sein damaliges Vermögen sehr klug eingesetzt. Weltweit erwarb er Ländereien und zahlreiche Dörfer, die er damals gründete, sind heute ausgewachsene Großstädte. Gringotts war angewiesen, dieses Vermögen zu verwalten und – wie ihr wisst – kann in dieser Beziehung den Kobolden niemand das Wasser reichen.

Draco hatte sich auf meine Weisung hin, das letzte Hogwartsjahr über, mit den ganzen Firmenanteilen, Ländereien und Immobilien auseinandergesetzt. Unser Plan war anfangs ziemlich einfach. Ich wollte das Vermögen sinnvoll einsetzen. Sinnvoll im Sinne von Unterstützung und Hilfe für all jene, die unter der Herrschaft von Voldemort so sehr gelitten haben.

Narcissa bekam die Aufgabe, genau nachzuvollziehen, was damals nach dem ersten Krieg geschah. Wie wir alle leider nur zu gut wissen, war schon damals das Ministerium nichts weiter als ein Sammelsurium von korrupten Beamten, den Minister selbst nicht ausgenommen. Alle hochrangigen Todesser konnten sich freikaufen oder wurden mit milden Geldbussen bestraft. Einige bekamen sogar mehr politische Macht als die dem Licht treuen Kämpfer.

Narcissa analysierte die Ministeriumsakten aus dieser Zeit und stieß auf erschreckende Abgründe. Zeugen verschwanden und wurden entweder ermordet aufgefunden oder nie wieder gesehen. Andere wiederum wurden erpresst oder mit viel Geld ruhiggestellt. Paradebeispiel eines hochrangigen Todesser war Lucius Malfoy. Cissa stieß auf Akten, die unzweifelhafte Beweise enthielten, dass Malfoy neben Bellatrix nicht nur die rechte Hand Voldemorts war, sein ganzes Vermögen Voldemort zur Verfügung stellte sondern auch unzählige nachweisbare Morde, Folterungen und Vergewaltigungen höchstselbts ausgeführt hatte."

Harry warf dem blasser gewordenen Draco einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, den dieser finster erwiderte. „Du weißt Draco, dass Du für nichts davon verantwortlich bist." Draco nickt stumm und Harry fuhr fort.

„Es war uns klar, dass genau dieses korrupte Ministerium den zweiten Aufstieg Voldemorts erst möglich machte. Die Vergangenheit und Gegenwart hat auch gezeigt, dass sich daran bis heute nicht geändert hat. Was also tun, dass sich dies alles nicht wiederholt?

Draco, Cissa und ich entwickelten eine Langzeitplan. Die einzige Unsicherheit darin bestand in dem Ausgang meines Kampfes gegen den Möchtegern-Lord. Cissa und Draco liessen nie einen Zweifel daran, dass sie überzeugt waren, dass ich Voldemort vernichte _und_ überlebe. Ich selbst hatte daran allerdings meine Zweifel. Ausgehend davon sah unser Plan folgende Hauptziele vor:

Vernichtung Voldemorts

Aufbau eines Netzes zur Überführung von Todessern, inkl. der Beswchaffung von hieb- und stichfesten Beweisen

Einrichtung von Waisenhäusern, Kindergärten, Kliniken und Sanatorien

Einrichtung eines Hilfsfonds für die Opfer des Krieges

Sturz des machthabenden Ministeriums und Wiedereinsetzung des Zaubergamots unter Auschaltung jener Mitglieder, die sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatten.

Wiedereinsetzung der Rechte aller Magischen Wesen

Eingliederung der Zauberer in die Muggelgesellschaft

Das ganze sollte unter höchster Geheimhaltung stattfinden. Allein das Bekanntwerden eines dieser Ziele hätte Widerstände heraufbeschworen und die Erreichung unsere Ziele unmöglich gemacht."

Hier machte Harry eine Pause und sah in zwei erstaunte Gesichter. Draco zeigte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen.

„Um die Geheimhaltung zu wahren, mussten erst mal Draco und ich von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Bei Draco war es kein Problem. Da Lucius damals in Askaban saß, ich als Oberhaupt der Blacks seine Ehe mit Narcissa annullierte und beide hier aufnahm, konnte Draco in Malfoy Manor untertauchen. Nach Lucius Befreiung aus Askaban konnte dieser nicht zurück und musste untertauchen. Draco ließ schon zur Schulzeit die Besitztümer und politischen Sitze der Familie auf sich übertragen. Dies funktionierte nur deshalb, weil Draco nie als Todesser aktenkundig wurde. Doch dazu später."

Harry unterbrach seine Ansprache und trank einen Schluck. Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit und fragte verstört: „Harry – habe ich richtig verstanden, du willst die magische Welt wieder in die Muggelwelt integrieren?"

„Natürlich Hermine. Es ist mir bewusst, dass das ein langwieriger Prozess ist. Es ist so, dass nur beide Welten zusammen existieren können. Durch die Abgrenzung zwischen magischen und nichtmagischen Wesen wird irgendwann ein der beiden aussterben. In den letzten 100 Jahren ist die Zahl der Zauberer um 30 Prozent gesunken. Hinzu kommt der Reinblüterwahn. Da es nur noch wenige reinblütige Familien gibt, ist die inzestuöse Fortpflanzung fast zur Regel geworden. Das paradoxe dabei ist, dass die reinblütigen Zauberer und Hexen schwächer werden. Das pure Gegenbeispiel bist du Hermine, wie dir jeder Lehrer in Hogwarts und an der Universität bestätigen wird."

Hermine, etwas rosa im Gesicht geworden, nickte: „Ja, das macht Sinn." Remus hatte bisher kein Wort gesagt und nun erzählte Harry weiter.

„Um unerkannt zu bleiben, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als unterzutauchen und eine andere Identität anzunehmen. Allerdings musste es eine Identität sein, die mir den wirtschaftlichen und politischen Einfluss bewahrte. Ich hatte bei Gringotts einen magischen Erbschaftstest gemacht und somit konnte ich alle Familien, die in meiner Blutlinie sind, nachvollziehen. Narcissa, die in den politischen und gesellschaftlichen Gepflogenheiten auf Grund ihrer Erziehung bestens bewandert ist, half mir dabei. Diese stiess mich auf eine Familie die diese Anforderungen perfekt erfüllte. Ein Cousin meines Vaters war der letzte Angehörige einer alten Familie und ich hatte dadurch den dessen Titel geerbt. Einige kleiner Manipulationen seitens Gringotts, die mir auch in dieser Hinsicht sehr gefällig waren, verwischte die Spuren zu dem Geschlecht der Potters, so dass auch du liebe Hermine keine Chance hattest, eine Verbindung herzustellen. Magisch und rechtlich gesehen, hatte allerdings alles Recht, mich mit diesem Namen zu bezeichnen. Und so trat zum ersten Mal seit über 50 Jahren wieder ein Lord Martin in die magische Welt ein."

Ein Keuchen von Remus unterbrach Harrys Monolog. „Du...du...du bist Lord Martin?" fragte der Werwolf mit weiten Augen. „Aber... das..."

„Ja Remus, ich bin Lord Leon H. Martin. Ich verschwand und tauchte als diese Person wieder auf." Harry schmunzelte. „Die härteste Herausforderung waren schon ihr beide, du und Hermine. Was beweist, dass meine Tarnzauber doch vom Feinsten sind."

Um Remus Zeit zu geben, den Schock zu überwinden, tranken alle noch einen Schluck und Harry ließ eine Platte mit Sandwiches herumgehen.

„Draco residierte weiterhin in Malfoy Manor. Bis auf ein paar Hauselfen hat Draco da völlig allein gelebt. Wir hatten sämtliche Flüche auf Malfoy Manor gebrochen und neue drauf gelegt. Das Gerücht wurde geschürt, dass das Manor während eines Überfalls völlig zerstört wurde. In Wirklichkeit wurden von mir effektive Tarn- und Verschleierungszauber darüber gelegt. Jeder, der nicht die Befugnisse hat, sich dem Manor zu nähern, sieht nur eine abgebrannte und zusammengefallene Ruine.

Ich selbst zog in Potter Manor ein, dass von diesem Zeitpunkt an in Martin Manor umbenannt wurde. Ich veränderte sehr dauerhaft mein Aussehen. Tatsächlich trat ich zum ersten Mal auch optisch wieder als Harry Potter auf, als ich mich dir zu erkennen gab, Hermine.

Um die wahren Hintergründe und die wahren Besitzer zu verschleiern, gründete ich auf Dracos und Narcissas Anraten hin eine Dachorgansiation, unter welcher wir alle Firmen und Beteiligungen aus meinem Erbe zusammenführten. Nur wer so genau wie Hermine nachforschte, konnte diese Fakten erkennen. Alle Firmen blieben in ihrer Führung unangetastet. Die meisten merkten gar nicht, dass sie nach so vielen Jahrzehnten einer neuen Leitung unterstanden. Gringotts machte es möglich, hielten sie doch bisher alle Fäden in der Hand. Ihr wisst natürlich jetzt, dass es sich um die _World Human Organisation _kurz_ W.H.O _handelt. Mit der W.H.O hielten wir ein unglaubliches wirtschaftliches Machtinstrument in der Hand. Diese sorgte auch dafür, dass die immensen Gelder, die in Hilfsprojekte gesteckt wurden, wieder hereinkamen. Ein weiterer Vorteil war, dass wir, insbesondere Draco und Narcissa, einen Einblick in das Muggel-Wirtschaftssystem erhielten. Die beiden lernten schnell und konnten so subtil die W.H.O auch in der Muggelwelt etablieren.

Hilfsprojekte ist das nächste Stichwort. Die oberste Priorität und natürlich auch der Grundgedanke war, schnellstmöglich den Opfern des Krieges Hilfe zu bringen. Mit der geballten Finanzkraft bauten wir Waisenhäuser und Kliniken in allen größeren Städten und zwar von Beginn an gemischt. Muggel und Zauberer. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie viele Kinder hilflos auf der Straße waren. Es waren Tausende. Da unter dem Dach der W.H.O sowohl Zauberer- als auch Muggeluniversitäten sind, hatten wir Zugriff auf Studienabgänger, was unsere Sache sehr erleichterte. Langsam sind wir dabei, innerhalb dieser Häuser die Muggeltechnologie und auch Muggel einzuführen. Es ist ein sehr langsamer Prozess und muss subtil gesteuert werden. Aber wir erzielen erste Erfolge. Rassenhass und Reinblutwahn sind dort kein Thema mehr. Aber ich schweife ab. Die W.H.O hat getan was sie konnte um das Leid zu lindern. Hilfsprojekte mit Starthilfen für auseinandergerissene Familien, zum Wiederaufbau ihrer Häuser usw. Sicher habt ihr davon gehört, schließlich war das _kein_ Geheimnis. Aber da Lord Martin sich nie in der Öffentlichkeit blicken ließ, wurde er schnell als reicher Spinner abgetan und somit auch in der Presse kaum mehr erwähnt.

Diese ganzen Aktivitäten machten natürlich eine Zentrale notwendig. Wir bezogen ein großes einsames Gebäude in der Nähe von Edinburgh. Das ist das Gebäude, in welchem wir gestern waren. Wir werden heute Mittag dorthin gehen und Euch das Gebäude zeigen. Das Gebäude besteht aus zwei Etagen über der Erde und mehrere unter der Erde. In den oberen Etagen findet das offizielle Leben der W.H.O statt. Unter der Erde jedoch haben wir unsere Zentrale eingerichtet, die alle Ziele, die im Verborgenen bleiben müssen, verfolgt. Wir werden nach dem Mittagessen dort hingehen und Euch die Zentrale zeigen. Dort werde ich Euch auch noch in die letzten Geheimnisse der W.H.O einführen."

Harry unterbrach seinen Vortrag, denn er konnte an Remus Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass ihm etwas auf dem Herzen lag. „Remus?"

„Warum?" fragte der Werwolf.

Fragend sah Harry zu seinem einstigen Freund und Mentor. „Warum was?"

„Warum musstest Du es alleine machen? Weshalb hast Du nichts gesagt? Wusstest Du nicht, dass ich immer mit Dir gekommen wäre um dich zu unterstützen?" Man sah Lupin an, dass er überwältigt und erschüttert von dem Gehörten war und dass er es bedauerte, nicht Teil dieser Entwicklung gewesen zu sein.

„Remus, es ging nicht. Ich musste spurlos verschwinden. Und ich war nicht allein. Draco traf das selbe Schicksal wie ich. Denk nach. Du hättest dich von Tonks trennen müssen und vom Orden. Ich konnte niemanden einweihen." Nachdenklich nickte Remus dann, sah aber keineswegs glücklich aus.

„Es gibt noch etwas, was ich euch erzählen muss, bevor wir in die Zentrale aufbrechen." Harry sah in die Runde und insbesondere Remus etwas unsicher an. Ohne eine Vorstellung darüber, wie der Werwolf diese Neuigkeit aufnehmen würde, riss er sich zusammen und begann: "Nun, bisher haben ich darüber gesprochen, was alles unternommen und aufgebaut wurde, um die Kriegsfolgen zu mindern. Auch über unsere Ziele habt ihr einen Eindruck gewonnen. All dies wird von Draco und seinem engsten Stab koordiniert und kontrolliert. Dies gab mir Zeit, mich auf das zu konzentrieren, was ich am Besten kann und das ist nun mal Todesser fangen. Remus, sicher sind dir die spärlichen Zeitungsberichte aufgefallen und bestimmt weißt Du aus dem Ministerium, dass in unregelmäßigen Abständen überführte Todesser mitsamt Beweismaterial im Ministerium auftachten."

Überrascht sah Remus auf. "Ja, das ist ein großes Thema bei den Auroren. Es scheint da eine Gruppe zu geben, die sich um die Überführung und Sicherstellung von Todessern kümmert. Bei der Jagd auf diese scheinen sie keine Skrupel zu haben. Nach dem was ich schon gesehen und erfahren habe, sind diese Leute nicht zimperlich. Es ist aber völlig unbekannt, wer diese Leute und wie viele sind . Aber immer ist eine kleine silberne Figur dabei, die einen Falken darstellt. Deswegen nennen wir diese intern nur die silbernen Falken." zählte Remus auf, was er wusste. "Hast Du etwa mit diesen Leuten auch zu tun? Das wäre interessant. Mit koordinierter Zusammenarbeit könnte man einiges mehr erreichen."

Harry erwiderte den erwartungsvollen Blick mit einem schmalen Lächeln. Erleichtert darüber, dass Remus die Methoden 'dieser Leute' nicht von vornherein ablehnte unterbrach er sein Gegenüber. "Ich muss dir nur in einem Punkt widersprechen. Es handel sich nicht um eine Gruppe, sondern nur um eine Einzelperson, die es aber gelernt hat und gewohnt ist, alleine am effektivsten zu kämpfen."

"Du meinst, diese ganzen Todesser ... eine einzigen Person? Aber ... die Flüche und die Wunden..."

Draco schaute amüsiert und teilweise auch genervt und forderte Harry mit funkelnden Augen auf: "Na los jetzt Potter! Sag es ihm schon." Hermine, die zumindest teilweise wusste um was es ging, hörte den dreien konzentriert zu.

"Nun, am besten sage ich es nicht sondern zeige es." Harry konzentrierte sich kurz und vor den erschrockenen Augen von Remus verwandelte er sich in seine Animagusform. Der Werwolf staunte mit offenem Mund den plötzlich vor ihm sitzenden großen Falken an. Dieser krächzte kurz und flatterte vorsichtig zu Hermine auf deren Schulter er sich vorsichtig niederließ. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in der braunen Haarflut, was Hermine ein Kichern entlockte. Dann flog der Falke wieder zurück auf seinen Sessel und Harry verwandelte sich zurück.

Remus, der die Szene fassungslos verfolgt hatte, sah nun zu Hermine: "Du...du hast es gewusst?"

"Ja, aber auch erst seit ein paar Tagen."

"Du bist der langesuchte silberne Falke..?"

"Ja Remus. Der bin ich. Für die Ermittlung und Beweissicherung haben wir Abteilungen in der Zentrale. Eigentlich wollten wir diese Beweise alle für den großen Schlag sammeln und dann die Bomben platzen lassen. Aber immer, wenn Gefahr im Verzug war, dass sich diese Leute absetzen, untertauchen oder noch schlimmer, Anschläge durchführen wollten, wurde ich aktiv. Die Auswirkungen kennst Du ja."

Harry stand auf und zog den verblüfften Werwolf aus dem Sessel. "Komm Remus, jetzt zeigen wir dir die _echte_ W.H.O Zentrale!"

oOOoOOOoOOo

Harry, Hermine, Draco und Remus materialisierten am Apparationspunkt in den Tiefen des großen W.H.O-Gebäudes. Harry hatte sich wieder in die Person des Leon H. Martin verwandelt, da auch hier, im Herzen der Organisation niemand wusste, wer Lord Martin wirklich war. Vor der Apparation hatte er Remus eingeschärft, ihn ausschließlich mit Sie und Lord Martin anzureden.

der Apparationspunkt war ein runder Saal, ähnlich des Raumes in der Mysteriumsabteilung, natürlich ohne die drehenden Türen. Alle Wände schimmerten metallisch und die zahlreichen Türen an den Wänden waren sorgfältig beschriftet. Remus erfuhr, dass sich hinter den Türen lange Gänge befanden, die sternförmig auseinanderstrebten. Der Apparationsraum war die einzige Möglichkeit für alle Personen ausser Draco und Lord Martin, die Zentrale zu betreten. Einen Stock darüber, der genau die selbe Aufteilung besaß, befand sich der Portschlüsselpunkt. Jeder Portschlüssel, der in diesen Raum gerichtet war, musste eine entsprechende Signatur besitzen um diesen Punkt zu erreichen. Alle anderen wurden an ihren Ausgangspunkt zurückgesendet.

Keine Treppe, kein Aufzug und kein Gang führt zur Außenwelt. Wer in der Zentrale nichts verloren hatte, kam auch nicht hinein. Remus fragte nach den Schutzschilden, die solch differenzierte Schutzmaßnahmen ermöglichten und wie man diese aufrecht erhalten konnte. Auch Hermine schaute interessiert.

"Wissen Sie, Mr. Lupin, ich habe viel über Hogwarts herausgefunden. Da ich Zugang zu Gryffindors Bibliothek hatte, fand ich darunter auch den Aufbau der Schutzzauber. In diesen steckt eine gehörige Portion Elfenmagie."

"Ähemm, die Hauselfen Har...Lord Martin?" fragte nun Hermine überrascht.

"Nein, Mrs. Granger. Die Magie der Hochelfen. Die Hochelfen benutzen eine andere Art der Magie. Sie nutzen die Magie der Natur, also der unmittelbaren Umgebung. Wissen, das schon Jahrhunderte verloren ist. Die Zauberer und Hexen unserer zeit nutzen den magischen Kern in ihnen selbst. Früher erforderte es eine Unmenge an Konzentration, den magischen Kern zu finden und die Ströme zu bündeln. Nach Erfindung des Zauberstabs wurde es einfacher und bequemer für die Zauberer. Leider ging dadurch auch einiges an Können und Wissen verloren."

Remus nickte nachdenklich. "Ja, darüber habe ich schon gelesen. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass es noch Literatur gibt, die die genauen Vorgänge beschreibt. Lord Martin, demnach können Sie stablose Magie ausführen?

"Ja, es ist anfangs anstrengender und erfordert viel Konzentration. Aber durch entsprechendes Training wird es bald zur Routine. Aber zurück zu den Schutzzaubern. Wie gesagt, wird der Schildzauber mittels Elfenmagie mit der Natur verbunden, so dass er ständig durch die Magie der Natur aufrecht erhalten wird."

Beeindruckt folgten Remus und Hermine ihrem Führer, der Draco hinterherging. Dieser hatte schon den Weg durch eine der metallischen Türen genommen. Während sie an zahllosen Türen vorbeigingen, kamen Ihnen auch einige Mitarbeiter entgegen, die Draco und Leon respektvoll grüßten, sie aber nicht weiter beachteten.

"Hier sind wir bei Ihrem ersten Besuch schon gewesen. Hier sind unter anderem die Verhörräume. Unter uns sind nur noch die Kerker für Individuen, die wir nicht an das Ministerium ausliefern können. Sei es, weil noch nicht alle Beweise gesammelt wurde, dass sie wirklich in Askaban verschwinden oder weil wir noch Informationen von ihnen brauchen." erläuterte Leon.

Am Ende des Ganges bogen die vier nach rechts ab. Dieser Gang war etwas heller und freundlicher. "Hier ist der Teil der Organisation, der im Ministerium Aurorenzentrale hissen würde. Wir beschäftigen etwa hundert dieser Leute aus aller Welt. Die meisten sind im Außendienst und sammeln Informationen."

Leon öffnete auf dem Weg zahlreich Türen. Sie sahen Trainingsräume die das beste beherbergten, was die Fitness und Sportindustrie liefern konnte. Natürlich gehörten Schwimmbäder und Saunen ebenso dazu, wie magische Kletterwände und Trainingsräume für Muggelwaffen. Ein Raum beherbegte ein komplettes Muggel-Fußballstadion mit Laufbahn, allerdings ohne Zuschauertribünen.

"Wir legen äußersten Wert auf körperliche Fitness. Zu jeder Ausbildung gehört Sport, Kondition, Schwert- und Messerkampf, Ausbildung an Muggelwaffen wie Pistolen, Gewehre und Maschinenpistolen, Ja, einge haben sich sogar auf größere Kaliber spezialisiert, wie etwa tragbare Raktenewerfer.

Natürlich wird auch Nah-, Messer- und Schwertkampf ausgebildet."

Leon öffnete eine weitere Türe und seine Begleiter betrachteten staunend die riesige Halle. Der Boden befand sich fast zehn Meter tiefer als ihr Standort und die Decke befand sich mindestens 20 Meter über ihnen. Die Besonderheit an der Halle war, dass sie in zahlreiche Parzellen unterteilt war, in welcher jedesmal ein anders Szenario aufgebaut war. Waldflächen, Häuserwände, Wohnungen, Dschungel, ja sogar ein See war zu erkennen. Die Abtrennungen bestanden aus magischen Schirmfeldern.

Anders als in den vorigen Räumen herrschte reger Betrieb. Zahlreiche Gestalten bewegten sich und lieferten sich schnelle Duelle und Kämpfe. Ein Erkundungstrupp kletterte an einer Glasfassade nach oben, während woanders eine Gruppe eine Wohnung einnahm. Erschrocken registrierte Hermine den grünen Todesfluch, der gerade eine der Gestalten niederstreckte.

Leon, der Hermines Reaktion bemerkte, legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. "Keine Angst. Die Gegner sind in allen Fällen heraufbeschworene Dummies. Jede Parzell ist ein eigener Raum der Wünsche, wie in Hogwarts. Jede nur erdenkliche Situation kan dargestellt werden. Große Operationen werden hier koordiniert und trainiert. Das ist das Herzstück unseres Trainingszentrums und Dracos ganzer Stolz. Verschmitzt sah er zu Draco, der ihm einen bissigen Blick zurücksandte. "Nur die Idee war von mir. Das magische Meisterstück hast du erschaffen." knurrte der Blonde.

Verblüfft über diese Aussage starrten Hermine und Remus den im Moment Braunhaarigen an. "Was?" meinte dieser "Sooo wild ist das auch nicht. Mit dem entsprechenden Studium von Gryffindors Unterlagen ist das nicht mehr all zu schwer!" Rasch schloss er die Türe und führte die Gruppe weiter.

Als er die nächste Türe öffnete wurde er fast von einem weißbekittelten Mann umgerannt. "Oh, bitte um Entschuldigung!" brachte dieser noch hervor, bevor er um die Ecke verschwand. Mit gerunzelter Stirn blicktee Leon ihm nach, vor er sich umdrehte und den Raum betrat. Sie befanden sich wiederum in einem langen Flur. Auf beiden Seiten erstreckten sich lange Glaswände, die bis zum Boden reichten.

"Willkommen im Reich der Zaubertränke. Ich glaube, Snape würde für die Laboreinrichtung hier töten. Hier werden uralte Zaubertränke erforscht, bestehende laufend verbessert und neue gesucht. Entstanden ist diese Abteilung ebenfalls durch die vielen Opfer des Krieges. Schließlich benutzten die Todessser viele unbekannte oder besser gesagt nicht mehr bekannte Flüche und Zauber. Wäre das Ministerium nicht so unbeweglich, hätten sie die Notwendigkeit einer solchen Abteilung erkannt. Mann kann nichts bekämpfen, was man nicht kennt. Also ist es unabdingbar, sich auch mit schwarzer Magie zu beschäftigen. Aber dieses Thema diskutieren wir lieber wo anders!" setzte Leon noch hinzu, als er den missbilligenden Blick von Lupin bemerkte. Er seufzte auf, bevor er weiterredete:

"Das Ministerium hat alles, was ihm nicht in den Kram passte, auf die Liste der schwarzen Magie gesetzt. So zum Beispiel auch Blutzauber. Alle Magie, die menschliches Blut benötigt, steht auf der schwarzen Liste. Dabei gibt es so viele starke und gute Zauber, die Blut benötigen. Wie kann man einen Blutportschlüssel als schwarze Magie bezeichnen? dabei ist es nur ein Portschlüssel, der durch Blut aktiviert wird. Und zwar nur durch das eigene. Hunderte Kämpfer für das Licht würden noch leben, hätte man ihnen Blutportschlüssel mitgegeben. Und das ist nur _ein_ Beispiel.

Mr. Lupin, haben Sie schon von dem "exul lupus sanguis" gehört?"

"Der Begriff kommt mir bekannt vor, aber im Moment kann ich damit nichts anfangen."

Hermine sah Leon überrascht an. "Während meiner Forschungen bin ich darauf gestoßen. Es soll eine Weiterentwicklung des Wolfsbanntrankes geben, der auch die Verwandlung verhindert. Der übliche Wolfsbanntrank verhindert ja die Verwandlung nicht, sondern sorgt nur dafür, dass der unter Lykanthrophie leidende Mensch nach der Verwandlung den Verstand behält. Die Weiterentwicklung soll selbst die Verwandlung verhindern. Bei regelmäßiger Einnahme kann ein Werwolf leben wie ein normaler Mensch. Der Dozent, der uns das erklärt hatte, hat aber gleich dazu gesagt, dass es unmöglich sei, so etwas zu brauen und hat das Ganze wieder verworfen."

Leon sah anerkennend zu Hermine. "Nun, die Ausführungen waren richtig, bis auf den letzten Teil. Dieser Trank wurde hier entwickelt. Nach endlosen Versuchsreihen und dem Beweis, dass der Trank absolut zuverlässig wirkt, wurde er dem Ministerium zum Patent vorgelegt. Das Patent wurde genehmigt und gleichzeitig der Trank verboten, da er Blut des Lykanthrophen benötigt. Damit sehen die Unfähigkeit und Engstirnigkeit des Ministeriums."

Leon sah zu dem Werwolf, der während des Vortags immer strahlender lächelte und bei den letzten Worten wütend dreinsah. Leon trat zwei Türen weiter in ein Labor. Die Drei verbliebenen hörten ein kurzes Gespräch ohne die Worte zu verstehen. Dan trat Leon wieder heraus und drückte Remus ein Pergament in die Hand.

"Ein Termin Mr. Lupin. Der Trank muss exakt auf den jeweiligen Werwolf eingestellt werden. Die Untersuchung muss nur einmal durchgeführt werden. Dabei wir Ihnen etwa ein viertel Liter Blut entnommen. Da für den Trank nur einige Tropfen benötigt werden, reicht das Blut für vier Jahre. Da der Trank verboten ist, können wir diesen nicht verkaufen. Ich habe sie als Testperson ohne zeitliche Beschränkung angemeldet. Sie erhalten regelmäßig einen Tag vor dem Vollmond per W.H.O.-Elfen Ihre Phiole. Sie müssen natürlich von dem Elfen registriert werden. Danach wird er sie überall finden, egal unter welchem Schutzzauber sie sich befinden."

Ein strahlender Lupin besah sich das Pergament. Er stellte fest, dass der Termin schon am morgigen Vormittag stattfinden sollte. Hermine fiel dem Werwolf um den Hals. "Oh Remus, ich freue mich so für dich." strahlte ihn die Braunhaarige an. Dann sah sie Leon mit feuchten Augen an. "Es ist unglaublich, was ihr hier aufgebaut habt. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mithelfen."

"Granger, das kannst du. Darüber haben wir gesprochen – schon vergessen?" kam es trocken von Draco, nachdem Hermine den Lord etwas rot um die Nase losgelassen hatte.

Harry wollte sich schon umdrehen um die Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen, als er nochmals von dem Mann im Büro zurückgerufen wurde. Diesmal dauerte das Gespräch etwas länger und nach einer Weile rief Leon Draco hinzu. Auch die beiden anderen betraten nun hinter Draco den Raum. Leon stellte den Weißbekittelten als Dr. Wagner aus Deutschland vor, bevor er die Diskussion mit ihm und Draco weiterführte.

"Draco,", sprach er den Blonden an. "Mr. Wagner erzählte mir gerade, dass sie ein Mittel gegen den flüpssigen Imperius gefunden haben."

"Sagte ich doch, unsere Giftmischer bringen das hin." meinte Draco, und fing sich einen grommigen Blick seitens des Doktors ein.

Dieser sagte auch prompt. "Die Sache hat leider einen Haken. Wird das Gegenmittel einem Menschen verabreicht, der nicht unter dem flüssigen Imperius steht, wird der Mensch sterben. Dieser Trank ist eine heikle Sache. Im Prinzip stellt er eine hochgiftige Flüssigkeit dar, die durch den flüssigen Imperius neutralisiert wird. Fehlt dieser, ist der Neutralisierungstrank tödlich."

Leon tauschte einn Blick mit Hermine, die siegessicher nickte."Dr. Wagner, wir haben dafür glaube ich, schon eine Lösung gefunden. Wir lassen von uns hören. Bitte lassen sie eine ausreichende Menge des Serums herstellen. Die Zeit naht, dass wir diesen Trank brauchen. Die Geheimhaltungsstufe Alpha bleibt bestehen."

Der Doktor nickte und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken. Die Vier verließen das Büro und machten mit der Führung weiter. Verschmitzt sah Harry seine Begleiter an. "Ist Euch etwas an Dr. Wagner aufgefallen?"

Remus schüttelte nach kurzem Nachdenken den Kopf. Auch Hermine überlegte kurz, während Draco scheinbar gelangweilt schon einige Schritte voraus war.

"Er scheint in leitender Position zu sein. Aber sonst... was meinen Sie?"

"Nun, Dr. Wagner ist ein Muggel." antwortete Leon mit einem feinen Lächeln.

"EIN MUGGEL?"

"Ja, ein Muggel. Ihr werdet hier noch auf viele Muggel treffen. Etwa 30 Prozent der Mitarbeiter der W.H.O-Zentrale sind Muggel. Die reguläre W.H.O beschäftigt sogar noch mehr davon. Es ist eine der Devisen der Organisation. Wir werden hier noch auf weitere solcher Fälle treffen."

Als nächstes betraten sie einen Saal, in welchem sich zahlreiche Kabinen befanden. Hermine kannte diese Art der Büroaufteilung als Großraumbüro bei den Muggeln. Zahllose Computer und andere elektronische Geräte wurden von Zauberern und Muggeln bedient. Telefone klingelten und Stimmengewirr sorgte für eine typische Büro-Geräuschkulisse. Eine Wand war mit zahlreichen Bildschirmen bedeckt, auf welchen scheinbar die Nachrichtensender aus allen Teilen der Welt liefen.

"Hier seht ihr unsere Nachrichtenzentrale. Jede Information und sei sie noch so unwichtig, wird analysiert und archiviert. Wir können behaupten, dass wir jede Regierung nennen können, die auf irgend eine Art von Zaubereren beeinflusst wird. Auch die Personen dahinter sind uns nicht unbekannt."

Auf ihrem Rundgang durch die Zentrale lernten die Besucher noch viele Abteilungen kennen. Nicht sonderlich überraschend war die Reaktion von Hermine auf die Bibliothek. In dem riesigen Raum hätte man die Hogwarths-Bibliothek zehn mal stecken können. Leon erklärte, dass jedes Fachbuch, das auf den Markt kam, sofort der Bibliothek zugefügt wurde. Außerdem enthielt sie die Kopien aller Bücher aus der Gryffindorschen und der Blackschen Bibliothek. Auch hier wirkten zahllose Zauber. Niemand konnte ein Buch herausnehmen, der nicht dazu berechtigt war. Komplexe Suchzauber sorgten dafür, dass sich die Bücher automatisch einige Zentimeter herausschoben, wenn sie etwas zu dem gesuchten Thema enthielten. Bibliothekscomputer unterstützten die Archivare bei der Arbeit.

Weitere Besuche erhielten die großzügige Mensa mit der Großküche und den angeschlossenen Entspannungs- und Pausenräumen, die Klinik, das Postzentrum mit der Eulerei und auch die Verwaltungsbüros. Das obere Stockwerk beinhaltete das Schulungszentrum, das einer Universität in nichts nachstand. Jeder, der bei der W.H.O arbeiten wollte, erhielt, je nach Berufszweig, eine ein- oder zweijährige intensive Ausbildung.

Hermine wollte unbedingt noch das Elfendorf kennen lernen, musste sich aber mit dem Versprechen begnügen, es sich später anzuschauen. Nach diesem mehrstündigen Rundgang fanden sich die vier in Leon Martins Büro wieder ein.

Leon benutzte dieses Büro eher selten. Es war geschmackvoll und doch schlicht eingerichtet. Sie setzten sich alle in die gemütliche Sitzinsel und besprachen den erlebten Rundgang. Draco und Leon hatten viele Fragen zu beantworten, die sich hauptsächlich um die Organisationsstruktur drehten. Überwältigt von den Eindrücken beschloss man den Tag für heute zu beenden und sich am nächsten Tag den Plänen für das Ministerium zu widmen.

Die Gesetzeswelle, die Scrimgeour durchdrücken wollte, machte es notwendig, schnell zu handeln.

TBC

* * *

_So meine lieben Leser. Dies war das 50. Kapitel und somit Halbzeit. In der Folge wird es mehr Aktion geben. Die Fragen zur Entstehung der W.H.O, deren Sinn und Zweck dürften nun beantwortet sein. In der zweiten Hälfte der Geschichte geht es um den (politischen) Kampf ums Ministerium und die Todessergefahr. Nun tauchen auch viele Akteure auf, die bisher etwas vernachlässigt wurden, also alte Bekannte aus Hogwarts und auch Hogwarts selbst. Auch die vielgestellte Frage nach Harry vs. Draco wird beantwortet werden._

_ABER: Ich muss Euch nun etwas um Geduld bitten, denn die Sommerpause beginnt. Ich möchte die Geschichte nun zu Ende schreiben, vor ich sie poste. Weiterhin arbeite ich zusammen mit einer anderen Autorin parallel an einer neuen, völlig anderen Story. Diese wird erst gepostet,wenn sie fertig ist. Ich werde mich also beiden Projekten gleichzeitig widmen. _

_Gönnt mir also die schöpferische Pause. Wann es weitergeht kann ich nicht genau sagen, aber dann wird im Wochenrhytmus aktualisiert. Und, wie schon mehrfach geschrieben, die Story wird definitiv beendet!_

_Euch allen einen schönen Sommer und danke für Eure Treue!_

_Barry P._

_P.S. Keine Frage, es darf durchaus weiter reviewed werden. Vielleicht motiviert mich das, schneller fertig zu werden. ;-)_


End file.
